Queer as Folk
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problème dans le quartier gay de… Hein, vous y croyez,vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuner chez Alex, gueule de bois et prise de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk, multipairing. AoKaga et AkaKuro préétabli
1. Aomine

**/!\ ATTENTION !** Présences de personnages et couples **bis** , **homos** , **hétéros** et **transgenres** tout au long de l'histoire. **Ceux que ça dérange peuvent partir.**

Titre : _Queer as Folk_

Pairing : Multiples mais principalement du AoKaga pour ce chapitre

PDV : Externe

Rating : T

 **Longueur du chapitre :** 14 376 mots

Résumé : UA. La vie d'Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima et Alex dans le quartier gay. Inspiré par la série "Queer as Folk". Je m'excuse platement pour ce résumé complètement nul -_- (j'offre un OS sur un couple au choix à quiconque me trouvera un résumé décent !)

Disclaimer : Le manga Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, la série "Queer as Folk" dont je me suis inspiré et qui m'a servi de titre appartient à ses créateurs dont j'ignore le nom.

 **Note : Hey ! Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire donc passons directement aux choses sérieuses. L'idée de cette fiction, inspirée de la série éponyme, m'est venue en discutant avec Woshi (merci à toi) de la série et d'une vague histoire de statistiques. Bref. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série (je vous la recommande vivement, d'ailleurs. La version US), cette fiction UA se passe dans la communauté LGBT. Tous les personnages ou presque se connaissent et/ou se sont rencontrés parce qu'ils font partie de la communauté LGBT. J'ai essayé de faire ça le mieux possible, en restant le plus réaliste possible mais je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça dans le domaine donc si vous avez des améliorations à apporter, des suggestions, allez-y. Aussi, parce que cette fiction est déjà assez complexe à gérer, beaucoup de traits (comme les associations/manifestations ou les lois, etc...) ne tiennent pas vraiment compte du fait que les personnages sont Japonais. J'ai écrit en fonction des lois et/ou habitudes françaises voire américaines (puisque plusieurs trucs ont été piochés dans une série US). Je m'excuse si ça ne vous paraît pas très crédible de ce point de vue là. **

**Note 2 : A l'heure où je vous parle, les cinq premiers chapitres sont écrits. Il y en aura une dizaine et ils feront entre 15 et 25 000 mots chacun (oui je sais, c'est long pour un chapitre). J'essaierais de poster tous les dimanches (au moins jusqu'au chapitre 5. J'espacerais peut-être en fonction du rythme d'écriture et des reviews à partir de là). Chaque chapitre se concentre sur un personnage en particulier, parfois un couple, et constitue presque une histoire à lui seul (mais chaque chapitre se suit et je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de les lire séparément). J'aborderais beaucoup de sujets assez variés dans cette fic. **

**Note 3 : Un grand merci à Monkey D. Elena qui a fait un super boulot en me corrigeant et en m'aidant à trouver tout ce qui n'allait pas ! Merci à toi ! Merci aussi à Obviously Enough (pour ceux et celles qui lisent le fandom Avengers, allez voir ses fictions, elles sont top !) qui m'a aidé avec quelques infos qui me manquaient ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre ^^ **

* * *

**AOMINE :**

* * *

Aomine poussa la porte du snack et se dirigea jusqu'à une banquette avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement. Il appuya sa tête contre la table froide avant de gémir longuement. L'homme à ses côtés ricana et essuya un regard noir.

_ Ta gueule, Bakagami.

_ J'ai encore rien dit. continua de se moquer le rouge.

_ Mais tu vas le faire.

L'américain fit un signe pour indiquer qu'il n'ajouterait rien.

_ Salut, Aomine ! Dis donc, t'as une sale tête, tu devrais arrêter de sortir tous les soirs !

Kagami éclata de rire comme le bleu grognait en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

_ La ferme, Alex ! File moi un café au lieu de dire des conneries.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! ronchonna la blonde en s'éloignant avec son plateau.

Le métis soupira et se redressa. Il se tourna vers Kagami et l'embrassa.

_ Alors, t'as fait quoi ?

_ Comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude, ça voulait dire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un inconnu, canon de préférence. C'était la routine pour lui. Il se vantait toujours d'avoir un physique à tomber ce qui, Kagami en convenait mais ne le lui dirait jamais, était vrai. Aomine avait d'autres défauts pour compenser : l'américain avait toujours pensé que s'il avait dû être un pêché capital, Aomine aurait été l'orgueil. Il était aussi paresseux et en dépit de son je m'enfoutisme notoire, il était prompt à s'emporter. Mais toujours pour des broutilles, jamais pour rien d'important. Quand à la luxure…

_ Et toi ?

_ J'suis resté à l'appart' pour travailler sur les pancartes.

_ Les pancartes ? demanda le bleu d'une voix ensommeillée en attrapant le café directement sur le plateau d'Alex qui passait.

_ Hey ! C'était pas le tien ! s'exclama la blonde en le fusillant du regard.

Aomine l'ignora royalement et lapa une gorgée brûlante en grimaçant. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami, attendant sa réponse.

_ Oui, Daiki, les pancartes. Pour la manifestation de ce week end, je t'en ai parlé hier.

L'autre poussa un long soupir exaspéré :

_ Et c'est pour quoi cette fois ?

_ Pour la protections des enfants et ados LGBT en milieu scolaire. La plupart des établissements prennent des mesures contre les discriminations sexistes et racistes, mais beaucoup ne font rien contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. Il faut sensibiliser les gens à ce problème. Il y a récemment eu des incidents alors on a décidé que c'était…

Aomine le dévisagea, abasourdi, avant d'éclater de rire, l'interrompant :

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est de pire en pire, ton truc.

_ C'est pas drôle, Daiki. Tu sais le nombre de gamins qui sont harcelés à l'école en raison de leur orientation sexuelle ou de leur identité de genre ?! Le nombre de suicide chez les ados LGBT est largement supérieur à celui chez les ados hétéros et cisgenres du même…

_ Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris. Quand t'auras fini de peindre des bouts de carton pour parader dans la rue en gueulant, tu me préviendras, on pourra faire des trucs intéressants.

Kagami se renfrogna.

_ C'est important. Et intéressant.

_ Plus que de baiser avec moi ? demanda le bleu en lui adressant une œillade aguicheuse.

_ Ca a plus de sens en tout cas ! s'emporta son petit-ami.

Ils se toisèrent un moment sans parler.

_ Tu savais très bien comment ça se passerait. Je te l'ai dit dès le début. Alors viens pas me le reprocher maintenant.

_ Je sais. On n'a aucun devoir l'un envers l'autre, on n'est pas un couple marié. En fait, Daiki, on n'est pas un couple du tout. Nous deux, c'est quasiment que du sexe. Et peut-être que ça te va, mais moi j'en ai marre. Vraiment ! On ne fait presque rien tous les deux !

_ T'exagères ! Rappelles toi le blond, avec les super abdos, y a même pas deux semaines.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien.

_ Ecoute, Taiga, si ça te gonfle, t'as qu'à te barrer. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, t'étais d'accord. Si tu l'es plus, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Aomine jeta un dernier regard à la tasse encore à moitié pleine de café à présent froid et secoua la tête en soupirant avant de se lever. Il s'éloigna et claqua la porte d'un mouvement rageur derrière lui. Alex sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. Elle dénoua le tablier lâchement attaché autour de sa taille et le posa sur la table comme elle s'asseyait en face du jeune homme.

_ Vous vous êtes encore disputés.

Ce n'était pas une question et Kagami le savait. La question, celle qu'elle posait vraiment sans la formuler à voix haute, c'était "Pourquoi ?".

_ On vit ensembles, on couche ensembles, on sort en boîtes ensembles mais on n'est pas ensembles. J'en peux plus Alex. Il saute tout ce qui bouge, du moins ce qui est assez sexy pour ses standards, il accepte à peine qu'on aille bouffer ensembles ailleurs qu'ici, il ne veut jamais venir avec moi quand je vais chez mon père, je crois que le seul film qu'on a regardé ensemble était un film porno - et encore, il a commencé à me peloter après dix minutes - le plus loin qu'on ait jamais été tous les deux, c'est le boîte de nuit de la ville d'à côté et je te parles même pas de l'attitude qu'il a dès que je parle de manifester. Ce mec est une plaie.

La jeune femme le laissa parler encore quelques minutes avant de l'interrompre.

_ Taiga, mon chéri, on est en pleine heure de pointe et j'ai une armée de clients affamés qui vont me sauter à la gorge si je ne leur sert pas leur petit déjeuner dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Alors viens en au fait.

_ Il m'a dit que si ça m'allait pas, j'avais qu'à me barrer.

_ Et sur ce point là, ça me tue de l'admettre, mais il a raison. Dans un couple, surtout un couple aussi bizarre que le votre, quand les deux parties veulent deux choses complètement opposées, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Tu veux une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un qui accepte voire partage ton engagement, il veut une relation ouverte plus basée sur le sexe que sur les sentiments. Alors pourquoi tu cherches pas ce que tu veux avec quelqu'un qui pourrait te le donner ? Des mecs canons, célibataires, fidèles et engagés, tu peux en trouver au moins trois assis dans cette pièce.

_ Sauf que même si c'est pas réciproque, moi je l'aime, ce con ! J'ai pas envie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je pense que tes sentiments sont réciproques, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun a juste trop peur de l'admettre. lâcha une voix à sa droite.

Kagami et Alex sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction de la voix.

_ Bordel, Kuroko ! Arrête de faire ça ! T'es là depuis quand ?

_ Un moment. admit le plus petit en s'asseyant avec son ami.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois retourner bosser avant qu'une émeute n'éclate. Essaie de faire entendre raison à cet idiot, Kuroko. soupira la blonde en se levant et en renouant son tablier.

Elle s'éloigna en direction des cuisines et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau portant une demi dizaine d'assiette. A leur table, les deux hommes se faisaient face. Kagami soupira et fixa les restes de son déjeuner, maussade.

_ Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit. Je pense qu'Aomine-kun t'aime, tu sais. Il est juste trop fier et effrayé par cette idée pour l'admettre.

Le rouge redressa la tête, agacé, et s'exclama :

_ Comment ça, "effrayé" ?! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'effrayant !

_ C'est parce que tu ne connais Aomine-kun que depuis quelques années. Quand nous étions au lycée, il a eu pas mal de problèmes. Ses parents ont divorcé quand il n'avait que treize ans, ils se sont livrés une vraie guerre pour tout : la maison, l'argent, les meubles… Pour tout, sauf lui. Aucun des deux ne voulait avoir sa garde.

_ Je sais… Momoi m'a raconté. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Dans ce cas, tu es un idiot Kagami-kun. Ses parents l'ont abandonné. Sa mère s'est remariée à peine quelques mois après le divorce avec un homme qui ne voulait pas d'enfants, son père est parti à l'autre bout du pays, il a passé une grande partie de son adolescence chez ses grands-parents. Ses parents n'ont jamais été présents, encore moins après leur divorce. Il ne veut pas s'engager parce qu'il a peur que votre relation se termine de la même manière. expliqua posément le bleu.

_ Tu parles, il s'en fout complètement.

_ Je ne penses pas. Il n'a jamais agi avec personne comme il agit avec toi. Tu es la première personne avec qui il a une relation plus ou moins stable, le premier à emménager chez lui, le premier à s'accrocher assez à lui pour rencontrer ses amis, pour faire simplement partie de sa vie. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais au fond, il t'aime énormément.

_ Très très au fond, alors.

Kuroko sourit d'un air presque amusé.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as raison d'attendre autant de lui, mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, il ne veut pas te perdre. Il a peur de s'attacher à toi et que tu finisses par l'abandonner à ton tour. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas d'une relation de couple comme tu l'entends.

_ Ah, tu veux parler d'une relation plagiée sur celle des hétéros ? Une relation de jeunes mariés qui n'apporte rien d'autre que des prises de tête inutiles et qui est vouée à l'échec ?

_ Tu vois, même lui reconnaît qu'il a peur de l'échec d'une telle relation. appuya le plus petit.

Kagami soupira : comme toujours, discuter avec Kuroko était dénué de sens. S'il avait vu le suspect sourire d'un air psychopathe, l'arme du crime dans ses mains tâchées de sang et debout à côté du cadavre, son ami aurait trouvé le moyen de plaider son innocence. Et de convaincre les flics alentours par-dessus le marché !

_ Comment ça se fait que ce soit Akashi l'avocat ? J'suis sûr que t'aurais été excellent.

Kuroko se fendit d'un second sourire avant de conclure :

_ Quand il te dit de partir, il pense exactement le contraire. Il a peur que tu t'en ailles. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et je ne te dis pas de rester avec lui si cela te fait souffrir, mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes la raison de son comportement.

L'américain haussa les épaules, las. Il leva la tête juste au bon moment pour voir Kise entrer, affublé d'un pantalon moulant et d'un top long bleu roi, une dose de khôl noir à en faire pâlir Amy Whinehouse sur les paupières et une paire de chaussures compensées le grandissant de plusieurs centimètres aux pieds. Cette vision eut le don de le faire sourire comme le blond s'avançait d'un pas léger dans leur direction.

_ Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Dis donc, tu sors de boîte où t'as déjà commencé les essayages pour la Gay Pride ?! se moqua gentiment Kagami.

Le blond lui tira la langue en poussant le plus petit pour s'installer à ses côtés.

_ Akashicchi n'est pas avec vous ? Il se fait de plus en plus rare, Kurokocchi. Cela voudrait-il dire que j'aie une chance avec toi ?

_ Il avait du travail, il a préféré aller directement au bureau. se contenta de répondre le concerné, ignorant avec un calme déroutant la dernière partie de la phrase et les yeux de chien battu du garçon.

Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et sembla se satisfaire de la réponse avec un rire, faisant signe à Alex de lui amener sa commande habituelle. Il se lança aussitôt dans une histoire invraisemblable sur son voisin à grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques. Quand Midorima entra, il lui sauta presque dessus pour le saluer, au grand dam du concerné qui aurait préféré passer inaperçu.

_ Kise, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de de faire ça. grommela-t-il sans conviction.

_ Quand je viens ici, c'est pour boire mon café avant d'aller travailler, pas pour être agressé par une furie en costume d'Halloween.

_ Tu habites à seulement deux pâtés de maison de l'hosto et c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. remarqua Kagami d'un ton innocent.

Midorima le fusilla du regard sans rien ajouter, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il écouta en silence Kise reprendre ses commérages divers, espérant pouvoir finir tranquillement le café qu'Alex venait de lui servir avant d'être à nouveau assailli par une tornade colorée.

Momoi effectua un dérapage qui se voulait contrôlé mais qui la mena droit sur les genoux du vert, renversant au passage le breuvage noir sur sa chemise impeccable. Elle se releva aussitôt, lançant un regard moitié-inquiet moitié-désolé au jeune homme qui, après quelques secondes d'agacement finit par soupirer d'un air habitué. Ce genre de scènes étaient fréquentes et il avait fini par s'y faire, bon gré mal gré.

_ Salut, Momoicchi. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme se redressa, désorientée, et sembla se rappeler de la raison de sa présence :

_ Ah, oui. Super. Kagamin, je voulais te voir par rapport à la manifestation de ce week end ! On a une réunion demain soir, il faut effectuer un plan pour savoir qui se placera à l'avant, qui fermera la marche et qui fera la sécurité et vérifier le parcours pour être sûrs d'éviter les zones dangereuses. J'aurais besoin des dernières pancartes, tu crois qu'elles seront prêtes ? débita-t-elle à une vitesse effarante.

_ Je les ai finies hier soir. Tu peux passer les prendre dans l'après midi si tu veux. Normalement, Daiki sera là mais je peux te prêter ma clé au cas où…

_ Non, c'est bon. Je sais où il cache la clé de secours en cas de besoin. Vous venez demain ?

Kise hocha vigoureusement la tête, aussitôt imité par Kagami.

_ Alex sera là aussi, Tatsuya a dit qu'il essaierait de venir à la manifestation mais n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se libérer. ajouta ce dernier.

_ J'aurais voulu être présent à la manifestation mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Seijuro-kun et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps. Je compte profiter du week end.

Tous échangèrent un regard entendu, l'excusant aussitôt. Aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait l'emploi du temps de ministre d'Akashi.

_ Et toi ? demanda la rose en se tournant vers Midorima qui tentait de dissimuler sans succès la tâche de café sur sa chemise.

_ Je ne vais jamais aux manifestations. En plus, je suis de garde tout le week end.

_ Bon, d'accord. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de demander pour Dai-chan ?

_ Tu imagines bien. répondit durement le rouge.

_ Tu veux rester déjeuner avec nous ? proposa le blond avec son entrain coutumier.

_ Je ne peux pas, Shoichi m'attend à l'extérieur.

Elle consulta son téléphone avant de se redresser brusquement :

_ Et je suis en retard. Je suis très en retard. A plus, les garçons !

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt d'un pas vif pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui attendait effectivement dans la rue.

_ Elle me fait penser au lapin dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. constata Kise d'un air sérieux.

_ Au Chapelier Fou, tu veux dire !

_ Ou au Chat. Celui avec un sourire bizarre.

Tous fixèrent la rue à travers la vitre, regardant leur amie grimper dans la voiture d'Imayoshi qui démarra presque instantanément.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aomine, allongé sur son canapé, sirotait distraitement sa bière, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il essayait de garder son esprit vide, il savait que s'il commençait à réfléchir, il repenserait inévitablement à Kagami, à leur dispute et à ce que l'autre attendait de lui. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient aussitôt détestés. Cela allait faire trois ans que Kuroko les avait présentés et il se souvenait encore avec précision du sentiment d'attraction qu'il avait ressenti. Son désir pour le rouge avait été presque instantané. La première chose qu'il avait pensé était qu'il lui fallait absolument mettre le nouveau venu dans son lit. Mais dès qu'il avait commencé à le draguer, il s'était rendu compte que les choses risquaient d'être un peu plus compliquées que prévu. Il avait essuyé un regard assassin de l'Américain qui lui avait gentiment dit d'aller se faire foutre, ce à quoi il avait répondu que ce serait avec grand plaisir avant de s'éloigner vers la piste de danse du nightclub, vexé. Il avait passé la nuit avec un type dont il ne se souvenait même plus la couleur de cheveux et depuis ce jour, les deux hommes s'étaient fusillés du regard à la moindre occasion sous l'air neutre de Kuroko et ahuri du reste du groupe. S'en était suivi une espèce de jeu que Midorima avait qualifié de malsain et Alex de ridicule, se résumant à une compétition entre eux pour savoir qui ramènerait le plus de mecs différents. Ils se narguaient régulièrement, exposant leurs amants du moment comme des trophées dès qu'ils se croisaient. Jusqu'à cette nuit, deux ans plus tôt, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une boîte de nuit. Midorima ne sortait quasiment jamais et de toute façon, Aomine n'avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec lui, Tetsu et Akashi avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensembles, Kise était porté disparu depuis la veille, Alex avait le service de nuit au snack, Satsuki était en week end avec Imayoshi. Ils avaient bu, beaucoup, avant d'entamer un nouveau round au milieu de la piste de danse, chacun dévisageant l'autre comme ils dansaient sensuellement avec des inconnus jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine ne pousse un juron et bouscule sans ménagement le compagnon d'un soir de Kagami pour venir l'embrasser. Leur relation s'était un peu apaisée, ils avaient cessé de se détester et de se faire la guerre, arrêté de se pourrir mutuellement l'existence et avaient commencé à coucher ensembles régulièrement. Puis petit à petit, l'américain avait commencé à passer quelques nuits complètes chez son amant, puis toutes ses nuits. Puis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, le rouge avait ramené ses affaires au fur et à mesure jusqu'au jour où le métis lui avait proposé d'emménager parce que "non franchement, tu vis déjà ici alors si je dois libérer un tiroir pour que t'arrêtes de répandre ton bordel dans la chambre…". C'était arrivé il y avait un peu plus d'un an.

Un jour, Kagami lui avait demandé s'ils étaient en couple. Il avait répondu "tant que ça m'empêche pas de baiser qui je veux, je me fous de comment tu veux nous appeler". Il avait vu la lueur de déception dans ses yeux, le regard blessé. Il avait entendu le soupir las. Depuis, Kagami n'avait plus posé la question, parce qu'il avait compris la réponse.

A vrai dire, depuis que le rouge avait emménagé chez lui, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer : l'eau de la douche, la vaisselle dans l'évier, le désordre dans l'appartement, le ménage, la couverture que l'un monopolisait, la tendance d'Aomine à rentrer au milieu de la nuit sans se préoccuper de savoir si l'autre dormait, l'engagement de Kagami auprès de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin d'une "cause LGBT" comme il aimait les appeler. Tetsu disait que c'était leur façon à eux de se reconnaître, de s'aimer. Aomine disait simplement que son "petit-ami" avait un caractère de merde, sans jamais vouloir admettre qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité.

Sur son canapé, le bleu se redressa en soupirant : il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Il allait pousser un juron quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Si c'était encore cet imbécile qui avait oublié ses clés, il promettait de les lui faire avaler pour être certain qu'il les aie la prochaine fois. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Quand il vit qui se tenait dans l'entrée avec son grand sourire ravi, il décida de tout de même jurer, pour la forme. Il laissa cependant entrer sa meilleure amie, s'éloignant pour retourner à son occupation première sans lui prêter attention.

_ Bonjour Daiki, je vais bien merci de demander, et toi, ta journée ?

_ Grn.

_ Oh moi ? Pas grand-chose. J'ai renversé du café sur Midorin, j'ai passé un entretien d'embauche mais le patron ne veut pas de moi (je crois que c'est parce que je suis une femme) puis je suis rentrée avec Shoichi… Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Grn…

_ Je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Kagamin et c'était génial, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant.

_ T'as fini de dire des conneries ? râla le bleu sans la regarder.

_ Donc, tu m'écoutais en fin de compte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Les pancartes pour ce week end. Kagamin m'a dit de venir les chercher cet après midi. Tu sais où elles sont ?

Aomine poussa un long soupir avant de se relever d'un air épuisé et de se traîner jusqu'au coin de salon où le rouge avait empilé ses morceaux de cartons.

_ Ca doit être ça. grogna-t-il en les jetant distraitement dans la direction de la jeune femme.

_ Hey ! Fais gaffe un peu ! Il y a passé du temps… Bon, je prendrais bien un café, pas toi ?

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la machine à café et de la mettre en route : il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si la rose avait décidé de s'incruster, il n'avait aucun moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Il s'assit d'un côté du plan de travail qui servait à la fois de table et de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon, laissant son amie s'installer de l'autre côté.

_ Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous faites tout ce cirque. Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez changer quelque choses en brandissant des pancartes dans la rue et en gueulant que vous êtes contre l'homophobie ?

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, comme pour mettre ses idées en place :

_ Je pense qu'il faut montrer aux gens ce qu'on pense, oui. Pour faire avancer les choses, il faut d'abord faire avancer l'opinion publique et ça ne marche pas si l'on est invisibles.

Le jeune homme ricana en avalant une gorgée de café :

_ Si tu crois que les hétéros vont vous aider sous prétexte que vous défilez dans la rue… Ils s'en foutent : ils ont déjà les droits que Taiga et toi réclamez, ils vont pas se faire chier pour que d'autres puissent les avoir.

_ Tu te trompes… Regarde Himuro-kun !

_ C'est le frère de Taiga et le meilleur ami d'Alex, il compte pas. protesta-t-il.

_ Les hétéros comprendront jamais et ils lèveront pas le petit doigt pour vous aider.

_ Arrête de dire "vous", toi aussi t'es concerné.

_ Moi j'veux pas me marier et j'veux pas de gosses, je vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.

_ Tu pourrais perdre ton boulot, ton appart, te faire agresser dans la rue sans que la justice ait à faire son boulot, on pourrait refuser de te soigner, de te servir dans un bar… T'es aussi concerné que le reste d'entre nous, espèce de crétin des alpes ! S'insurgea Momoi, faisant un geste ample de la main qui manqua de renverser sa tasse.

Aomine bougonna, à court d'arguments, avant de lâcher :

_ Peut-être. Mais si vous comptez sur l'aide des hétéros, vous êtes encore plus cons que moi.

_ Heureusement que des personnes blanches se sont aussi mobilisées pour les droits des personnes de couleur, sinon t'irais encore dans des toilettes spéciales, abruti ! Tous les hétéros ne sont pas homophobes, et heureusement pour nous parce qu'une minorité n'aura jamais le pouvoir de passer en force sans l'aide d'une majorité au pouvoir. C'est triste à dire et c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est comme ça.

Le bleu se renfrogna à nouveau. Aucun doute : Momoi avait passé trop de temps avec Kuroko et avait récupéré sa manie d'avoir toujours réponse à tout. C'en était à se demander pourquoi ces deux là étaient ses meilleurs amis.

_ Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose. Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Kagamin ?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé par la conversation qui allait suivre : à croire qu'elle avait décidé de lui pourrir la journée jusqu'au bout.

_ Puisqu'il t'a dit qu'on s'était disputés, t'as qu'à lui demander pourquoi.

_ Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais il avait l'air ailleurs ce matin et quand je suis arrivée, tu glandais sur ton canapé. Pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_ EH ! Pourquoi ce serait forcément ma faute ?!

_ Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute, Dai-chan.

_ Bah pas cette fois. C'est lui, avec ses idées débiles de couple et de sorties à deux et de manifestations.

_ Je vois… Et toi, tu veux vraiment pas faire d'effort. devina la jeune femme.

_ Je vais pas changer sous prétexte que notre relation ne lui convient pas. S'il est pas content, il a qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses des relations de couple, que c'est voué à l'échec et que ça n'apporte que des problèmes. Mais un jour ou l'autre, tu vas bien devoir admettre que t'es amoureux de lui, Dai-chan, parce qu'à part Kagamin et toi, tout le monde est déjà au courant. Je te demande pas de faire comme Kuroko et Akashi, de vous marier et d'adopter des gosses. Je dis juste que tu pourrais faire un effort. Je sais pas moi, l'emmener au ciné ou au resto une fois de temps en temps. Ca ne va pas te tuer, que je sache.

_ …

_ Tu pourrais au moins lui dire que tu l'aimes. Parce que si tu fais rien, il va finir par partir. Pour de bon, cette fois.

_ Il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous. lâcha Aomine d'une voix mal assurée.

_ J'espère que tu ne comptais pas me convaincre avec ça parce que ta tête me dit que t'y crois pas toi-même.

_ Tu m'emmerdes, Satsuki. Prends tes putains de pancartes, va gueuler dans rue à la gloire de l'amour et des petits oiseaux et fous moi la paix.

La rose, vexée, se leva et attrapa la pile de pancartes, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Une dernière chose, Dai-chan. Vous n'êtes pas tes parents, tous les couples ne finissent pas comme eux.

_ Au revoir !

~ Queer as Folk ~

Les néons fluorescents diffusaient leurs lumières colorées dans la boîte de nuit. Accoudé au bar, Midorima se plaignait déjà d'avoir cédé à Kise qui n'était même pas là. Le blond avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir et osait ne même pas venir ! Kuroko attendait sagement que le reste de leurs amis arrivent, un cocktail à la main. Au milieu de la piste de danse, Aomine semblait déchaîné. Il était régulier que le jeune homme danse au milieu de la foule pendant des heures, son corps collé contre un autre. Mais la rage avec laquelle il se déhanchait, presque en colère, n'était pas habituelle. D'un pas agacé, il sortit de la piste de danse pour rejoindre les deux autres.

_ Ils ont toujours pas fini ? s'énerva-t-il en faisant signe au serveur qu'il prendrait la même chose que d'habitude.

_ Non. répondit placidement son meilleur ami.

_ Pourquoi tu viens, Tetsu ? demanda le plus grand pour penser à autre chose qu'à son crétin de petit-ami qui lui préférait ses manifestations débiles.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Tu ne danses pas, tu ne dragues pas, puis de toute façon tu tromperas jamais Akashi et je ne t'ai même jamais vu bourré. Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre en boîte si tu t'amuses pas ?

_ J'aime la musique. se contenta de rétorquer le plus petit en dissimulant un demi-sourire.

Aomine le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

_ On me l'avait jamais faite celle là !

_ Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de boire ou de danser pour m'amuser. J'aime l'ambiance des boîtes de nuit, c'est tout.

L'autre haussa les épaules d'un air amusé. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson en jetant l'air de rien un regard aux alentours avant de soupirer.

_ Tu attends Kagami-kun ?

Aomine haussa les épaules, reprenant un air bougon : plutôt avaler une boîte de clous que d'avouer que l'accusation été fondée. Il n'avait pas besoin du rouge pour s'amuser et s'il était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour la musique. Il avala le reste de son verre cul sec, ignora le léger vertige qui lui fit tourner la tête quand il fit volte face un peu trop rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la masse compacte de danseurs au milieu de la piste. Il était beau, il était sexy, il était populaire et si ce crétin de Bakagami ne voulait pas passer la soirée avec lui, il trouverait bien quelqu'un qui voudrait.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, alors que le bleu se déhanchait tout contre le corps d'un type musclé, ses mains plaquées sur les fesses du gars en question, Kagami arriva. Il repéra aussitôt Midorima qui ronchonnait au bar et supposa, avec raison, que Kuroko était avec lui. Il alla les rejoindre et les salua, répondant à la question du lunetteux tout en cherchant son petit-ami du regard.

_ Kise a dit qu'il passait se changer chez lui avant de venir. Tu sais comment il est, il tient à soigner son entrée.

Il se tordit un peu plus le cou pour regarder la piste de danse quand quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule. Le rouge eut un léger sursaut et dévisagea Kuroko qui lui indiqua d'un geste le corps déchaîné d'Aomine se trémoussant.

_ Il t'a attendu tu sais. Je pense qu'il est juste vexé.

_ Ah ouais ? Bah moi j'suis vexé à chaque fois qu'il veut pas passer sa soirée avec moi.

_ Ce n'est pas une compétition pour savoir lequel de vous deux est le plus en tort. Vous êtes tous les deux stupides. Au lieu de râler dès qu'un d'entre vous fait un truc de travers, faites tous les deux des efforts. grogna Midorima, de mauvaise humeur.

_ T'es le seul célibataire ici, Midorima, t'as aucun conseil à me donner sur mon couple. s'offusqua Kagami, vexé à son tour.

Le vert ne releva pas et se contenta de fusiller son ami du regard avant de payer sa consommation et de lâcher :

_ Si Kise me demande, dites lui que j'en avais marre d'attendre.

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées comme l'américain souffla profondément, tentant d'évacuer son agacement. Il passa commande d'un ton las au barman qui lui décocha un sourire ravageur qui sembla amuser Kuroko.

_ Rigole pas, il m'intéresse pas. se contenta de lancer Kagami à son ami.

_ Je croyais que tu faisais comme Aomine-kun dans l'espoir de le rendre jaloux.

_ Ouais bah j'ai arrêté. Déjà parce que cet abruti s'en fout et ensuite parce que j'ai pas envie de me taper des quasi inconnus quand je suis attiré uniquement par mon mec qui lui, semble attiré par la terre entière à mon exception près.

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. Il était sans doute le dernier de leurs amis à trouver leurs chamailleries constantes amusantes, tous les autres avaient fini par se lasser.

_ Tu devrais…

_ J'irais pas le chercher ! le coupa Kagami.

Le plus petit haussa les épaules. Il scruta la foule et tenta d'y repérer son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait enfin tourné la tête vers le bar pour apercevoir le rouge. Alors il était venu finalement ? Il attendit quelques instants qu'il vienne de lui-même le rejoindre sur la piste avant de comprendre que Taiga ne viendrait pas s'il n'allait pas le chercher. Il hésita un instant à ravaler sa fierté pour aller le voir quand une voix dans sa tête (la voix de Satsuki, il aurait pu en jurer) lui souffla qu'il était en train de tout foutre en l'air. Il secoua la tête pour ignorer la voix et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du rouge qui sursauta : Kagami s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait parié qu'en ne le voyant pas le rejoindre, Aomine aurait juste tenté de l'allumer un peu plus, aurait léché les amygdales d'un pauvre gusse qui passait par là ce qui aurait fini par le convaincre de partir, furieux. Au lieu de ça, il sentait les mains baladeuses de son amant jouer distraitement avec sa ceinture comme il l'embrassait en guise de salut.

_ Daiki ?

_ Ca a été plus long que d'habitude.

_ Ouais, y a eu pas mal de grabuge. Certains n'avaient pas fait leur part du boulot et…

_ Tu viens ? l'interrompit Aomine.

En tant normal, l'américain lui aurait probablement envoyé une réplique cinglante sur sa capacité d'écoute et sa manie de toujours lui couper la parole. Mais aujourd'hui n'était visiblement pas un jour comme les autres.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aomine était en retard. Très en retard même. Il prit néanmoins la peine de décrocher le téléphone fixe qui sonnait, priant pour que ce ne soit pas (encore) Satsuki qui tentait de le convaincre de demander Bakagami en mariage.

_ Allo.

_ Allo, chéri ?

Aomine éloigna le combiné pour jurer à voix basse. Finalement, Satsuki aurait été une option préférable, au moins il pouvait l'envoyer balader sans se sentir trop coupable.

_ Maman. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Hum…Tu vas bien ?

_ Aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé il y a trois mois, pourquoi ?

_ Oh… Trois mois, déjà…

_ Oui, Maman. Trois mois. Je suis en retard, si tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

_ Je prends de tes nouvelles ! feignit-elle de s'offusquer à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Maman…

Il poussa un soupir las.

_ La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé, c'était pour que je garde la morveuse pendant votre voyage à toi et à l'espèce de chimpanzé en costume sur mesure. Et depuis que je t'ai dit non, tu ne m'as même pas envoyé un mail. On sait tous les deux que t'as quelque chose à me demander. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Hum… Tes grands parents nous ont invités à passer le week end avec eux dans leur villa sur la plage…

_ A condition que tu fasses l'effort insurmontable d'inviter ton dépravé de fils ? J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce week end et je déteste la plage. Trouvez vous d'autres plans !

Il hésita à raccrocher aussitôt et avec le recul, il aurait sans doute dû le faire.

_ Tu ne fais aucun effort, Daiki ! Tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour ta grand-mère, tu sais à quel point ça a été dur pour elle de te voir t'éloigner de nous.

_ C'est vous qui vous êtes barrés ! pesta le bleu en fronçant les sourcils, sentant un début de migraine s'insinuer dans son crâne.

_ Fais le au moins pour ta sœur, c'est difficile pour elle de ne pas voir son frère.

_ Demi-sœur. crut-il bon de préciser avant de reprendre, agacé :

_ Et vu tout ce que son père doit lui dire sur moi, je doute de lui manquer tant que ça.

Il entendit un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil et imagina sans peine sa génitrice se pincer l'arrête du nez et faire claquer le bout de sa chaussure de luxe sur le carrelage. C'était un tic chez elle quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voulait. Elle s'emportait rapidement, convaincue d'avoir raison. Il refusait de l'admettre mais il tenait sans doute ça d'elle.

_ Daiki, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. J'essaie de renouer les liens et toi, tu me repousses. Je ne comprends pas, je suis ta mère…

Le jeune homme se retint de lui répondre. Se battre contre sa mère était épuisant. Plus que de se battre avec son père, plus que de se disputer avec Satsuki, plus que de débattre avec Tetsu quand il savait qu'il avait tort et parfois même plus que s'engueuler avec Taiga. Il avait beau avoir saisi son manège depuis des années, il finissait toujours par craquer face à son chantage affectif et même quand il parvenait à rester sur ses positions, il en ressortait lessivé et sa confiance en lui en prenait un coup. Gardant le silence, il se demanda si changer de numéro serait suffisant pour rompre définitivement les liens avec elle. Il y avait pensé à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait même fait une fois. Mais il avait fini par en informer ses parents dans l'espoir ridicule qu'ils finiraient par l'appeler sans arrière pensée comme Monsieur Kagami appelait régulièrement Taiga ou comme les parents de Satsuki l'appelaient deux ou trois fois par semaine.

_ Chéri, pourquoi tu refuses de venir avec nous ? Cela ferait tellement plaisir à tes grands parents, même à moi d'ailleurs. En plus, je sais que tu adores la plage. Tu as toujours adoré la plage, regarder les jolies filles en maillot et…

_ Les garçons, maman. Je regarde les garçons, pas les filles. l'interrompit-il

_ Daiki, on en a déjà parlé ! lâcha Madame Aomine d'un ton sévère.

_ Exactement, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore te tromper. Bon, je suis en retard. Je ne viendrais pas, alors si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire…

_ Bien ! Mais c'est toi qui appelles tes grands parents. Ils seront tellement déçus que tu ne veuilles pas essayer de…

Le jeune homme propulsa le combiné sur son socle de façon si brutale qu'il en tomba. Il le ramassa en soupirant et attrapa sa veste avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Ca va ? demanda Momoi dès qu'elle vit son meilleur ami à la pause déjeuner.

_ Ouais, super.

_ T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as la même tête que quand t'as parlé à tes parents. lâcha la jeune femme avec un demi sourire.

_ …

_ Merde… Sérieusement, Daiki ? Lequel ? s'écria-t-elle, regrettant sa dernière intervention.

_ Ma mère.

Il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande, éclaboussant la table de sauce.

_ Elle voulait que je passe le week end avec eux. En fait mes grands parents refusaient de leur laisser leur maison de vacances si j'étais pas là.

_ T'as répondu quoi ? demanda la rose d'un ton prudent.

_ Non.

_ Bien. Problème réglé. affirma la jeune fille d'un ton résolu.

_ …

_ Tu sais ce que j'en penses. Que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font semblant de ne pas se rappeler que tu dois oublier aussi. Et surtout que tu ne leur dois rien. Et aussi que tu devrais changer de numéro, mais bon, c'est toi qui voit.

Il haussa les épaules juste au moment où son téléphone sonnait. Il regarda distraitement le nom de l'appelant avant d'écarquiller les yeux, incrédule. Il montra l'écran à son amie qui lui fit de larges signes pour lui indiquer de ne pas décrocher alors qu'il collait déjà le combiné à son oreille :

_ Papa ?

_ Salut, fiston ! Alors, comment tu vas ?

_ Euh…

_ J'suis sûr que tu vas bien. Tu vas toujours bien. J'ai appris pour ta mère et les vacances à la mer.

Aomine se demanda comment diable son père pouvait bien être au courant de ça alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec son ex-femme.

_ Je sais que t'as dit non, t'as bien fait ! Elle comprendra jamais rien, ta conne de mère. Maintenant qu'elle a du fric, elle se croit tout permis.

Le jeune homme grimaça et tenta de s'éloigner de sa meilleure amie qui collait une oreille curieuse contre son oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre la conversation.

_ Ouais, mais t'avais pas besoin de m'appeler pour ça.

_ J'imagine la tête qu'elle doit faire ! Ca te dit de fêter ça avec ton vieux père ? Toi, moi, une bière et un match de foot ?

_ J'aime pas le foot. se contenta de répondre Aomine, pris au dépourvu.

C'était presque un rituel quand il parlait avec son paternel : il partageait son temps entre faire des blagues graveleuses (que son fils aurait adoré en temps normal si la plupart n'avait pas été des insultes à demi voilées) et médire sur son ex-épouse. Il en venait parfois à croire que contrarier sa mère était devenu un objectif à part entière dans la vie de son père.

_ Oh, allez. Tous les mecs aiment le foot ! T'es bien un mec, rassures moi !

_ Papa, je…

Il ne put résister à la pression de Satsuki qui lui arracha le portable des mains avant de vociférer :

_ Vous savez quoi ? Mon mec aussi déteste le foot. En fait, je crois être la seule du groupe à aimer ça. Et si vous ne prêtez pas assez attention à votre fils pour savoir qu'il préfère le basket depuis qu'il a huit ans, ça ne sert à rien de continuer prétendre vous intéresser à lui. Vous pouvez garder vos invitation aux soirée machos, misogynes et homophobes pour vous.

Elle raccrocha et essuya le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

_ Quoi ? Il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le lui dise ! Et puisque tu vas pas le faire…

_ Satsuki, c'est pas tes affaires.

_ Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'est moi qui recolle les morceaux après chaque soirée bière/foot/pizza quand tu viens me voir complètement bourré parce que ce salaud t'as insulté pendant tout le match !

_ Hey, c'est de mon père dont tu…

_ Oui, et il ferait bien de s'en souvenir de temps en temps, qu'il est ton père. Et pas uniquement quand il a besoin de fric ou de quelqu'un pour l'écouter se plaindre.

Presque aussitôt, le téléphone sonna et Aomine décrocha, presque malgré lui :

_ Oui ?

_ C'était qui cette pouffe ? Ta blonde ? Parce qu'elle a besoin de…

_ C'était Satsuki.

_ Qui ?

Aomine soupira et s'épargna la corvée de lui rappeler qu'il connaissait la rose depuis ses quatre ans.

_ Une amie.

_ Hum. Je parie qu'elle est du genre à sortir les seins à l'air, barbouillée d'inscriptions ridicules, pas vrai ? Pas étonnant que t'en ai pas trouvée une correcte si tu traines qu'avec ce genre de nanas…

_ Ecoutes, je peux pas ce soir. Une autre fois.

Il posa le combiné sur la table avant de repousser son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

_ T'aurais dû lui dire que je garde mes seins au chaud. grogna la jeune femme, furieuse.

Aomine poussa un profond soupir. Cette journée semblait partie pour être atroce du début à la fin. La poisse l'avait poursuivi depuis son flacon de shampooing vide et la cafetière en panne jusqu'à sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie qui continuait de maugréer à ses côtés.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à garder le contact.

_ C'est mes parents.

_ C'est tes parents quand ça les arrange et être parents, c'est un boulot à plein temps.

_ Venant de la fille qui a failli se faire larguer parce qu'elle refuse d'avoir des gosses, je trouve ça dingue comme réflexion ! C'est pour ça que t'as dit à Imayoshi que tu voulais pas d'enfants, parce que "parents, c'est un boulot à plein temps" ?

Momoi s'empourpra violemment, ce qui chez elle annonçait plus fréquemment une envie incontrôlable de frapper quelqu'un qu'un quelconque embarras. Aomine retint un énième soupir. Il était conscient de mériter la réaction qui allait fuser, peu importe ce qu'elle serait, et envisageait déjà de s'excuser. Il ouvrait la bouche pour le faire à contre cœur quand la jeune femme reprit la parole d'un ton dur :

_ Le fait que tes parents soient incompétents et te déçoivent constamment ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter les autres, espèce de sale…

Elle se mordit la langue, visiblement blessée et hors d'elle.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'appelleras ce soir, après que ton père ait passé la soirée à t'expliquer qu'il n'y a pas de tapettes dans le foot et qu'il serait temps que tu te trouves une gonzesse. Comme ça, "la fille qui a failli se faire larguer parce qu'elle voulait pas de gosses" pourra éponger tes larmes…et ton vomi.

Elle se leva, balançant quelques billets sur la table avant d'ajouter :

_ Connard.

Elle quitta le restaurant à grands pas sous le regard intrigué d'Alex. Aomine s'enfonça dans le siège, un mélange désagréable de tristesse et de culpabilité rongeant son estomac comme il payait à son tour l'addition et se levait. Y avait vraiment des jours où il devrait écouter les élucubrations de Midorima sur la convergence des astres.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Le nez levé au plafond, Aomine attendait sans y prêter attention l'heure où il pourrait enfin quitter le bureau étroit dans lequel il travaillait. Il savait qu'il devait appeler Satsuki pour s'excuser. Il ignorait simplement par quoi commencer. Il détestait cette impression d'avoir tellement de choses à se faire pardonner qu'il était plus facile de s'excuser pour avoir simplement ouvert les yeux ce matin. Alors à la place, il pensait appeler Kuroko, lui raconter sa journée de merde, et attendre un conseil qu'il connaissait déjà. "Sors tes parents de ta vie, excuse toi auprès de Momoi-san et parle à Kagami-kun". Finalement, il n'avait envie d'entendre aucun des trois conseils que le bleu ne manquerait pas de lui donner après l'avoir écouté se plaindre d'une oreille attentive. Il aurait pu parler avec Taiga mais il était presque certain que ce dernier allait lui reprocher son comportement et il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour ça. Alors il soupira longuement, jouant avec son siège de bureau pour faire passer le temps. Peut-être que ce dont il avait besoin, ce n'était pas de parler. Juste de quelqu'un qui se fichait de sa vie, de son histoire et ne poserait aucune question.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Daiki ? T'es là ?

Kagami referma la porte et posa ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de s'avancer. Il nota distraitement des voix provenant de la chambre et s'y dirigea. Quand il ouvrit la porte et vit son petit-ami au lit avec un inconnu, il aurait été incapable de dire quelle émotion de la colère ou de la douleur était arrivée en premier. En revanche, il savait très bien la quelle avait pris le dessus.

_ Hn… Taiga ?

_ C'est ton…aaah…copain ?

_ …

Le rouge claqua la porte de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aomine entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer brutalement à son tour. Il avait repoussé son coup du jour au moment où l'autre était rentré dans la chambre et commençait déjà à se rhabiller. Taiga n'aurait pas dû rentrer avant au moins trois quart d'heure, il n'était pas supposé débarquer en plein milieu de sa partie de jambes en l'air. Il savait que l'américain acceptait de plus en plus difficilement l'idée d'une relation libre et cela faisait des mois qu'ils évitaient ce genre de situations. Il gémit doucement : il s'était vraiment foutu dans la merde. Encore.

_ Tu devrais pas aller le voir ? demanda le grand brun, assis sur le bord du lit.

_ Pour lui dire quoi ? Nan. Il va se calmer et revenir tout seul. lâcha Aomine, tentant de se convaincre plus qu'il n'essayait de convaincre son vis-à-vis.

_ T'es sûr ? Parce que quand il a découvert que je le trompais, mon mec s'est barré aussi. Sauf qu'il est pas revenu.

_ Je l'ai pas trompé, ok ?! s'emporta-t-il.

Le type haussa les épaules et termina de boutonner son jean avant de se lever.

_ Si tu le dis. Enfin, tu devrais quand même faire gaffe.

_ Bordel, vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier, aujourd'hui ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou… ?

Le brun secoua la tête et laissa Aomine seul avec ses insultes et sa mauvaise humeur pour rejoindre le salon et s'en aller. Il récupéra la veste qu'il avait lancée quelque part en arrivant et avisa un morceau de papier.

_ Eh, mec… Tu devrais quand même venir voir ça. J'ai pas l'impression que ton copain ait décidé de se calmer.

Aomine se redressa en grognant et se leva du lit pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger à présent déserte. Il vit le papier posé sur le plan de travail, recouvert d'une écriture noire visiblement pressée :

"Je dors chez Tatsuya. Je reviendrais chercher mes affaires demain."

_ Putain de journée de merde…

~ Queer as Folk ~

Il avait hésité de longues secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche de son téléphone. Puis, avec un soupir, avait reconnu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il laissa le téléphone atteindre la messagerie avant de recommencer. Il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Il était préparé. Alors il recomposa le numéro et attendit. Lors du quatrième appel, il hésita à laisser un message puis y renonça : il allait encore dire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas et aggraver la situation. Il se contenta donc de rappeler une nouvelle fois, priant pour que quelqu'un décroche. Et effectivement, au bout de deux tonalités, il entendit une voix sèche et visiblement toujours énervée aboyer :

_ QUOI ?

_ Je suis désolé. commença-t-il, et les excuses étaient en soi assez inhabituellement sobres pour que la voix, toujours agacée lui réponde :

_ Précise un peu.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants et je n'aurais jamais dû t'insulter comme je l'ai fait. J'étais juste…vraiment…déstabilisé. Je te promettrais bien que ça ne se reproduira pas mais il semblerait que ma capacité à éviter les emmerdes relationnelles soit quelques peu limitée ces derniers temps. lâcha-t-il d'un ton plat qui contrastait avec la théâtralité de la dernière phrase.

_ Waouh… Ca doit vraiment être sérieux pour que tu te fendes d'un tel monologue.

Si Satsuki semblait toujours lui en vouloir, au moins n'avait-elle toujours pas raccroché. Il prit cela comme un encouragement à s'expliquer :

_ Disons que j'ai bien merdé. Dans le genre encore pire que ce midi.

Il eut droit à un léger sifflement ironique de la part de sa meilleure amie.

_ Kagamin ?

_ Ouais.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de lâcher d'un ton résigné :

_ Ok… J'suis là dans 20 minutes.

Elle allait raccrocher quand il ajouta :

_ Je le pensais vraiment, pour les excuses.

_ Je sais, abruti.

Aomine esquissa un petit sourire. Il n'était sans doute pas vraiment pardonné mais il savait que sa meilleure amie comprenait. Comme elle l'avait promis, elle était là 20 minutes plus tard, entrant sans frapper et se plantant face à Aomine, les mains sur les hanches. Elle lui lança un regard oscillant entre l'exaspération et l'agacement, exigeant silencieusement que le jeune homme lui raconte tout sans omettre le moindre détail gênant. Avec un soupir résigné, il s'exécuta, attendant la réaction de la rose.

_ Tu as fait quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle comme Aomine versait négligemment une nouvelle dose de café dans sa tasse, éclaboussant la table.

_ Tu sais très bien comment se passe notre relation.

_ Oui mais le fait que Kagamin sache que tu couches avec d'autres hommes et le fait qu'il te voie en action sont deux choses trèèès différentes.

_ Je sais. souffla son ami en détournant les yeux.

_ Je ne vais pas te dire que je te l'avais dit - même si en fait, je te l'avais effectivement dit - mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptes arranger les choses ?

_ C'est pour ça que t'es là. admit le jeune homme, l'aveu lui coûtant.

_ Je croyais que tu avais juré de ne plus jamais suivre mes conseils après l'épisode de l'anniversaire oublié.

_ Comme quoi, tout est possible.

_ Sauf que là, la seule idée que j'ai, c'est que tu lui parles franchement de tes sentiments, Dai-chan. Et ça, tu le feras jamais, pas vrai ?

_ …

_ Ecoutes, je sais que je me répète mais vous n'êtes pas tes parents. Votre couple, ou peu importe comment tu veux appeler votre relation, n'est pas destinée à se terminer dans un bain de sang, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous séparer en vous détestant et de vous faire la guerre à la moindre occasion et vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de détruire votre cercle proche en leur demandant de choisir. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est ce qui va finir par arriver si tu continues de t'obstiner. Je comprends que t'aies peur de l'engagement. Mais ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles et je pense que Kagamin a bien du courage d'avoir enduré ton caractère et cette relation libre juste pour te faire plaisir.

_ C'est pas "juste pour me faire plaisir"… Il aurait pas dit oui si ça lui convenait pas. tenta d'argumenter le garçon, oubliant volontairement le reste de la phrase.

_ Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr et certain ?

_ Lui aussi il a eu d'autres relations !

Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches, le mettant au défi d'affirmer que Kagami avait jamais été pleinement satisfait de cet arrangement. Le bleu baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois sans savoir quoi répondre.

_...

_ Bon. Dai-chan, c'est à toi de voir. Mais t'as fait tout ce que t'as pu pour pas t'attacher, pour pas avoir mal et maintenant que tu sais que ça n'a servi à rien, tu devrais probablement faire un effort.

Le métis ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête, résigné, et soupira. Il lança un regard dur à la jeune femme. Elle savait. Elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de ces couples d'abrutis finis qui passaient un jour devant l'autel pour se jurer amour et fidélité éternels et finissaient par s'entre-déchirer sans aucune considération pour ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça, de lui demander de faire cette erreur. Pas après les heures qu'elle avait passées à l'écouter parler au téléphone, pas après les disputes violentes auxquelles elle avait assisté, pas après les nuits qu'il avait passées chez elle pour fuir ses parents, pas après les jours passés au tribunal, entre les avocats et ses parents qui se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux n'aurait pas le fardeau d'un ado de treize ans à élever, pas après les après midi qu'elle avait passés chez ses grands parents à assister à la fin de toutes ses croyances naïves sur la famille. Il serra le poing et comme si elle avait su à quoi il pensait, elle posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

_ Il faut que tu comprennes que tous les couples ne finissent pas comme eux. Tu ne veux pas souffrir mais c'est déjà le cas. Tu ne veux pas le blesser mais c'est trop tard. Tu penses vraiment que vous allez répéter leurs erreurs ? Je pense que tu en as assez vu chez toi pour savoir comment éviter d'en arriver là. Et puis Kagamin ne t'a jamais demandé de l'épouser devant 400 personnes, de partir en lune de miel en Toscane ou de fonder une famille dans les prochains mois. Tu devrais vraiment lui parler de tes doutes, Daiki. Lui expliquer pourquoi c'est si compliqué. Et non seulement il comprendra mais en plus il attendra que tu sois prêt pour certaines choses. Tu devrais avoir confiance en lui.

Aomine la fusilla du regard. Elle ne savait rien, elle ne comprenait rien, elle parlait sans savoir. Presque aussitôt, il ferma les paupières. C'était injuste de penser ça. Elle avait été aux premières loges, elle était sans doute la seule à vraiment savoir. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, tout ce qui était difficile. Ni de le forcer à regarder en face tout ce qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer depuis des années. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il se mit à détester ses parents. A vraiment les détester, à les tenir responsables de ce qu'il était devenu. Momoi raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et murmura doucement :

_ T'en fais pas. Ca va aller.

Elle sembla hésiter à le prendre dans ses bras avant de renoncer à cette idée saugrenue et de lui sourire. Elle lui donna une dernière tape d'encouragement avant de descendre ce qui lui restait de café d'une seule traite et de lui annoncer qu'elle le laissait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Quand il réalisa que la jeune femme était dans l'entrée, il s'efforça de lancer un "merci" un peu faiblard mais dont elle sembla se contenter.

~ Queer as Folks ~

Aomine faisait les cent pas dans le salon quand il entendit le bruit de la porte. Il sursauta légèrement. Il pensait qu'il aurait plus de temps pour se préparer à affronter Taiga. Ce dernier apparut, un sac sur l'épaule et l'air froid, fermé. Décidé à partir.

_ On peut parler ? tenta le bleu d'une voix mal assurée.

L'autre laissa son bagage vide tomber sur le sol et écarta les mains :

_ Vas-y, parle !

_ J'suis désolé pour hier…J'ai eu une sale journée.

_ Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que t'as couché avec un inconnu ? Bah alors t'as trop de "sales journées" pour moi.

_ Mes parents m'ont appelé. Les deux.

L'expression furieuse de Kagami se fissura un instant avant qu'il ne puisse la recomposer, pièce par pièce.

_ Et ?

Son ton était plus doux, presque compatissant. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet mais le rouge savait qu'il entretenait des relations compliquées avec ses géniteurs. Il avait été témoin de quelques échanges entre lui et eux et en avait suffisamment appris de Kuroko et Momoi pour comprendre à quel point parler avec ses parents perturbait son amant.

_ Et… Ils sont tellement…eux. Quand je leur parle, je finis toujours par me rappeler pourquoi je crois plus aux happy end. Surtout les happy end de…

Il sembla hésiter mais le message était passé.

_ Et donc, ça te précipite dans les bras de mecs que tu connais pas parce que ? Parce que t'aimes détruire ta propre vie ?

_ Parce que je préfère la foutre en l'air avant qu'elle se foute en l'air toute seule. reconnut Aomine d'une voix dure.

_ Je comprends pas.

_ Je sais, comment tu pourrais ?

La colère de l'américain sembla revenir aussitôt.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tes parents s'aimaient et t'aimaient toi. Tu parles souvent à ton père, il t'accepte et se rappelle du nom de tes amis. Les miens arrivent même pas à intégrer que je me tape des mecs ! s'emporta le bleu.

_ Et ? Ca veut dire que je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens ? Peut-être que je ne peux pas exactement savoir ce que c'est, en fait c'est même certain, mais je risque pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit si tu ne dis jamais rien ! Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on en parle ! Il faut que je te menace de me barrer pour que tu me racontes tout ça ? Parce que désolé, mais je donne pas dans le chantage affectif.

_ Putain, Taiga ! J'essaie vraiment, là. Fais un effort !

_ UN EFFORT ? Avec toi j'en fais tous les jours des efforts, sale con. J'en fais depuis qu'on est ensembles ! Tu crois que c'est ce dont j'avais rêvé ? De m'enticher d'un abruti qui a la trouille de juste dire un putain de truc sympa une fois de temps en temps, qui refuse qu'on sorte et qui veut pas qu'on aille au ciné ? Je sais pas si t'as honte d'être homo ou de sortir avec moi ou si c'est juste que tu te détestes trop pour ça, mais j'en ai marre. J'ai vraiment essayé, pendant des mois et des mois j'ai essayé. De te laisser du temps, de comprendre, d'accepter cette relation tordue ! Et tu m'excuseras mais le trip relation ouverte, c'est pas ce que je veux. Ca l'a jamais été. Je veux un mec, pas un plan cul ! hurla Kagami, laissant la colère l'emporter sur le reste.

_ Tu veux une petite relation d'hétéros bien sous tous rapports !

_ Non, je veux une relation classique avec un mec ! J'suis pas hétéro et je cherche pas à le devenir et parfois, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ton cas.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac et partit en direction de la chambre. Aomine le suivit d'un pas lourd et le regarda vider le placard.

_ On va vraiment en arriver là ?

_ A toi de me le dire. répliqua le rouge en lui faisant face.

_ Je veux pas qu'on se sépare. admit le métis d'une voix brisée, comme si cet aveu était douloureux. Il l'était d'une certaine façon.

_ Ah, donc on est ensembles ! Bon à savoir.

_ Taiga…

Ce dernier soupira, las et fatigué. Le bleu se laissa tomber sur le matelas, épuisé. Sa tête était un véritable champ de bataille, il était incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Il avait presque l'impression d'être hors de son corps, prêt à s'effondrer de fatigue. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis la veille et se sentait tellement impuissant qu'il commençait à vraiment considérer d'appliquer les conseils de Satsuki.

_ T'es le seul mec… T'es le seul mec à qui j'ai présenté mes amis, à qui j'ai parlé de mes parents et qui ait emménagé chez moi. Je suis pas prêt pour…ce que tu veux de moi.

Elle lui avait bien dit d'être honnête, non ? Ce n'était probablement pas le genre d'honnêteté que la rose avait en tête quelques heures plus tôt mais…

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on devrait peut-être se séparer. lâcha Kagami et cette phrase sembla tomber comme un couperet sur leur tête à tous les deux.

_ Je vais rester chez Tatsuya ce week end, aller à cette putain de manif et essayer de... J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il ferma son sac et quitta la pièce. Aomine considéra un moment l'idée de lui emboîter le pas avant de renoncer. Il avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir lui aussi. En fait, c'était même certain. Il avait attendu jusqu'au point de non retour pour se poser la question que Kuroko ne cessait de mettre sur le tapis à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient et que Momoi s'acharnait à lui poser depuis des mois. Que voulait-il ? Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il avait mal à la tête. A tel point qu'il en avait la nausée. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se concentrer. Il allait devoir choisir. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait encore deux jours plus tôt, il ne disposait pas de tant de temps que ça pour prendre sa décision.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Et donc ? Que veux-tu ? Tu veux être avec Kagami ou continuer de vivre sans te fixer ?

Aomine passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il regarda Kuroko, l'air épuisé. Il savait au moment même où il avait donné rendez-vous au bleu que ce dernier ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Kagami l'avait appelé dans la soirée, la voix tremblante, pour tout lui raconter.

_ Il est mal, tu sais. Il hésite.

_ Il avait pas l'air d'hésiter au moment de me larguer.

_ Est-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de prendre du recul pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il pouvait continuer d'accepter ou pas.

Aomine contempla le fond de son verre d'eau sans rien dire. Il fit tourner le récipient entre ses doigts, concentré.

_ Aomine-kun, il faut vraiment que vous…

_ Taiga. Je veux Taiga. Mais je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il cherche. Alors je fais quoi, Tetsu ?

Avec son air fatigué et perdu et sa voix suppliante, le plus grand ressemblait à un enfant.

_ Tu le lui dis.

_ On croirait entendre Satsuki. maugréa le bleu.

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire.

_ Alors je vais ajouter quelque chose que Momoi-san a déjà dû te dire. Je pense que c'est à toi de décider ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire. Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Seijuro-kun.

Il lui accorda un petit geste de soutien et un regard encourageant avant de le laisser, au moins aussi perdu qu'avant cette discussion. Aomine poussa un énième long soupir. Chacune des discussions qu'il avait eu depuis que sa mère l'avait appelé deux jours auparavant lui avait donné la migraine. Quand il vit quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui et poser un tablier sur la table, il eut le sentiment que cette désagréable série n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

_ Si t'es venue me dire que je suis un connard insensible, crois moi, c'est pas le moment.

Il releva la tête pour dévisager Alex. Cette dernière avait une expression neutre quoiqu'un peu dure, les bras croisés, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle remonta ses lunettes d'un geste machinal qui lui fit vaguement penser à Midorima avant de demander :

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Quoi ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre la question. Ou plutôt pourquoi on la lui posait.

_ Taiga. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_ C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

_ Ecoute, c'est pas bien compliqué. Réponds simplement par oui ou par non. Je suis même d'humeur à me contenter d'un mouvement de tête.

_...

Aomine fixa ses doigts, sentant malgré lui sa tête bouger imperceptiblement.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais t'épargner le savon que j'avais prévu de te passer. Quand il m'a dit qu'il emménageait avec toi mais que vous continuiez votre espèce de relation bizarre, j'étais vraiment pas convaincue. Puis je t'ai bien observé, Ahomine. Taiga peut encaisser beaucoup de choses, sans doute plus que tu ne le crois. Mais ton silence et ton acharnement à le repousser, je pense pas qu'il puisse. Alors si tu l'aimes vraiment, prends une décision, mon vieux : soit tu te comportes comme l'adulte de 26 ans que tu es censé être, soit tu le laisses partir et chercher ailleurs ce que t'es pas foutu de lui donner. Et je t'assure que si tu choisis autre chose, c'est à moi que t'auras affaire.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec la blonde. Taiga lui disait parfois qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient soi-disant le même humour et le même goût de la drague. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Les rares fois où il avait discuté avec elle, entre deux commandes d'œufs au bacon ou de salade composée, la conversation concernait son amant et dégénérait en dispute. Il y avait aussi les piques acides lancées des deux côtés, parfois avec un sourire amusé, parfois avec un regard noir. Tout dépendait de l'humeur. Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle le menaçait, subtilement ou non. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il se disait que si les choses tournaient mal entre Taiga et lui, il devrait peut-être aller manger ailleurs.

La serveuse le regarda encore quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris, avant de se lever en attrapant son tablier.

_ Hey, Alex ?!

Elle se retourna, surprise.

_ Tu vas à la manif aujourd'hui ?

Elle sembla hésiter avant de répondre puis finit par lâcher :

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je passe un message ? J'suis pas ton pigeon voyageur, Aomine.

_ Tu peux juste lui dire que j'essaierais de passer ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite, avant de les re-froncer aussi sec.

_ Ok… Mais t'as intérêt de venir. Sinon…

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lâcher avec un petit sourire qui rendait la menace encore plus effrayante :

_ Sinon, tu devras réfléchir à deux fois avant de manger ton prochain hamburger.

Il lui rendit son sourire, paya, et se leva pour partir.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Momoi à Kagami pour la douzième fois alors qu'elle garait sa voiture.

_ Bordel, tu vas pas me poser cette question tout l'après-midi ?! J'te dis que ça va. Et puis même si ça allait pas, je ferais quand même cette manif.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et emboîta le pas de l'américain comme ils rentraient dans les locaux de l'association.

_ Je crois que je comprend ce que tu veux dire.

_ Pourquoi ? Tout ne va pas bien au paradis ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ Sérieusement, Momoi, ça ne va pas avec Imayoshi ?

_ C'est juste…un peu tendu. Mais pour sa défense, il m'arrive d'être vraiment difficile à vivre.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire qui sonnait un peu faux et auquel le rouge répondit de la même façon.

_ Ca doit être la saison. Ou l'horoscope. Il me semble avoir entendu Midorima baragouiner quelque chose à propos de l'alignement de Venus et Pluton… Quelque chose comme ça. maugréa-t-il.

Ils ricanèrent de concert. Ils récupérèrent les pancartes et le plan du parcours avant de retourner à la voiture pour se rendre au point de rendez vous en silence. Momoi se demanda si la tension entre eux étaient due à son amitié avec Aomine ou simplement à la mauvaise humeur évidente de son passager. Elle décida de ne pas se poser la question et de mettre la radio, interceptant le regard reconnaissant dans le rétroviseur.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Kagami gardant son air crispé et agacé. Ils retrouvèrent Kise, Himuro et les autres et commencèrent à se mettre en place. Quand Alex arriva, elle salua tout le monde et se pencha vers Kagami pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Momoi observa la scène, intriguée, et sourit en voyant l'expression étonnée sur le visage de son ami, vite remplacée par un demi-sourire plein d'espoir.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Il était 16h45. Il avait attendu. Tout le long du parcours, il l'avait attendu. Quand Alex lui avait dit que Daiki comptait passer, il avait été surpris. Puis il avait naïvement pensé que c'était un pas en avant, un signe que cet abruti comptait faire des efforts. Il avait cru, au moins, qu'il allait vraiment venir. Il avait cherché les cheveux bleus tout l'après midi. Il avait même attendu que tout le monde soit parti. Il serra compulsivement les mains sur le volant et grinça des dents. Il attendait un signe, il l'avait eu. Il gara son véhicule devant les locaux de l'association. Il s'était proposé pour ramener le matériel, les pancartes et les banderoles, et avait refusé l'aide qu'Himuro et Alex lui avaient proposée. Au moins là bas, il serait seul et on arrêterait de lui demander comment il allait tous les quarts d'heure. Il descendit, claqua la porte avec colère et se dirigea vers le coffre quand un mouvement lui fit faire volte face. Il était là, debout devant la porte d'entrée.

_ J'suis con…J'ai oublié de demander un plan à Alex et Satsuki répondait pas sur son portable… Comme je savais pas où vous étiez, j'me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être une chance de te trouver ici.

Kagami hésita entre sourire ou frapper son vis-à-vis. Il opta pour le premier choix : il était là, après tout. Il avait vraiment décidé de venir.

_ Je croyais que t'avais changé d'avis.

_ J'y ai pensé… Je savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais te dire.

Ils se regardèrent, comme pour mettre en ordre leurs pensées.

_ Pourquoi t'es là, Daiki ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis hier ?

_ Je peux pas te donner ce que tu cherches. Le romantisme, les petites attentions, les mots doux… C'est pas moi.

_ T'avais pas besoin de…

_ Mais je peux… essayer. En fait, j'ai demandé des conseils à Tetsu et Satsuki et ils ont l'air d'accord sur un point. Même Alex m'a conseillé de te parler, t'y crois ? Alors écoute bien parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à répéter ce que je m'apprête à dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, après s'être assuré qu'il avait toute l'attention, il reprit :

_ Quand j'avais treize ans, mes parents ont divorcé. C'était pas une surprise, je crois que les voisins et moi, on avait compris depuis un moment. En fait, j'ai su avant qu'ils me le disent parce qu'ils avaient arrêté de se crier dessus. Puis y a eu le divorce à proprement parler. C'était pas beau à voir. Genre vraiment moche. Je te passe les détails mais… Ils ont dit et fait beaucoup de choses. Je t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je savais que Tetsu et Satsuki l'avaient fait. Et puis j'aime pas en parler. Mes parents se détestent. Je crois que l'un des buts dans leur vie, c'est de pourrir celle de l'autre. C'était vrai avant, ça l'est toujours. Mon père a oublié mes deux derniers anniversaires. Ma mère m'appelle quand elle a besoin d'une baby-sitter pour sa fille…

_ Tu as une sœur ?! l'interrompit Kagami, interloqué.

_ Demi-sœur. Je l'ai vue trois fois. Elle est hautaine et… Disons que son père ne me tient pas en très haute estime. Pire que le mien si c'est possible.

_ Je… Je savais pas.

_ Satsuki est la seule au courant. Peut-être qu'elle l'a dit à Tetsu mais il m'en a jamais parlé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire que les couples étaient faits pour durer. Ces relations, se promettre de s'aimer pour toujours… c'est tellement hypocrite.

_ Daiki, je t'ai jamais demandé ça.

_ Je sais. Mais ça viendra.

_ On verra à ce moment là, tu crois pas ?

_ Peut-être. concéda Aomine, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Tu peux pas faire ça. Décider que les relations "classiques" sont toutes vouées à l'échec parce que tes parents ont fait des erreurs. Je peux pas te promettre qu'on se séparera pas en se détestant et si je le faisais, tu me croirais pas. Mais on peut pas continuer comme ça. Je sais ce que je veux, à toi de voir si tu veux la même chose.

Aomine haussa les épaules avant d'admettre, la voix un peu tremblante parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir l'air ridiculement romantique :

_ Je veux être… Je veux pas qu'on se sépare. Mais je peux pas te donner tout ce que tu recherches. Et je peux pas te garantir que j'en serais capable un jour, ni que j'en serais toujours incapable d'ailleurs.

_ Il faut juste qu'on fasse quelques concessions.

_ Ca veut dire quoi ?

_ Que je comprends, j'imagine.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs mètres. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha. Il se planta face au bleu et le regarda un moment avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait vidé.

_ J'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare non plus. Mais… J'ai pas envie de continuer comme ça.

_ Je sais. Je vais essayer…

L'américain se redressa et hocha la tête. Deux fois. Puis il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa voiture.

_ Faut que je range tout ça.

_ Hum. Besoin d'aide ? proposa le bleu d'une voix incertaine.

L'autre considéra l'offre avec un sourire narquois avant de secouer la tête.

_ Ca ira, va. Je devrais m'en sortir. Puis ça me videra la tête.

Aomine opina du chef, l'air clairement soulagé. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ T'as l'air d'aller mieux, toi ! s'exclama Momoi en s'accoudant au bar.

La musique lui brisait les tympans et elle avait trop chaud. Elle avait perdu l'habitude, l'ambiance l'étouffait un peu, l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool lui piquait les narines et les lumières vives projetées par les néons fluorescents lui donnaient mal à la tête. Pourtant, elle commanda un verre et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était debout devant plusieurs verres vides, un léger sourire distant flottant sur ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait fini le quatrième.

_ Je sais pas trop, on verra. Et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Satsuki… Je suis sans doute un meilleur ami minable mais je pense que j'ai passé assez de temps à me plaindre ces trois derniers jours pour te laisser ton tour.

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Dai-chan ?! s'exclama la rose en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête, amusé.

_ Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait plus vue en boîte de nuit. T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Waouh… Je sais pas ce que Kagamin t'a dit, mais ce changement radical est étrange. Pas déplaisant, remarque. T'es sur la bonne voie.

_ Satsuki, pourquoi tu cherches à détourner la conversation ?

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et termina son verre sans répondre.

_ Un problème avec Imayoshi ?

Momoi fit la grimace : elle comprenait enfin ce que ressentait son meilleur ami quand elle refusait de lâcher le morceau. Et s'il prenait exemple sur elle, ils allaient y passer la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

_ On se dispute pas mal ces derniers temps.

_ Quel genre de dispute. Le genre que j'ai avec Taiga ou… ?

_ Non. C'est plus sérieux. En fait… Je crois que je devrais lui dire.

Le bleu sembla ne pas comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_ Attends ! Tu lui as pas dit que t'en pinçais aussi pour les nanas ? Mais tu lui donnes quelle excuse pour ton…engagement militant très… poussé ?

_ Il pense que je fais ça parce que plus de la moitié de mes amis sont homos ou trans.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?!

_ …

_ Ok… Tu vas lui dire, alors ?

Son amie haussa les épaules.

_ Ca l'a jamais dérangé, Shoichi est quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais tu sais très bien que les gens réagissent parfois de façon imprévisible.

Elle se força à sourire et regarda le jeune homme en ajoutant :

_ C'est comme tu l'as dit : on verra. Au fait, le week-end prochain, t'as prévu quoi ?

_ Hein ?

_ Pour ton anniversaire, crétin.

_ Ah… Rien. Tu sais que j'aime pas les fêter.

_ Compte sur moi pour t'empêcher de passer ta soirée à te souler sur ton canapé. déclara la rose d'un ton déterminé, adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Ce dernier feignit une grimace désespérée avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son verre.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aomine se réveilla avec une migraine de tous les diables. Il se redressa lentement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se leva sans se précipiter et se servit un plein bol de café qu'il avala avec une aspirine. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à son téléphone portable. 4 appels en absence, 3 messages. Il avisa le nom de ceux qui avaient tenté de le joindre : sa mère, une fois, son père, une fois également et Taiga, deux fois. Avec lassitude, il colla le mobile à son oreille.

"Allo, Daiki mon chéri ? C'est maman. J'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais passer le week end avec nous. Masamune a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. On pourrait déjeuner à la maison tous ensembles avec ta sœur et tes grands parents si tu promets de ne pas faire de scandale. On ne t'en veux pas pour le week-end à la mer alors rappelle moi."

_ Demi sœur ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de corriger pour lui-même.

Il secoua la tête en maudissant sa mère et effaça le message.

"Daiki ? Salut fiston ! Pour ce week end, j'ai prévu une soirée bowling père et fils, pour rattraper la soirée foot que tu as annulée. Des collègues seront là mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais tout à toi. J'espère que ta mère a pas décidé de faire une énième dîner à la con, tu détestes ça. Elle n'a jamais rien compris de toute façon, celle là. J'suis sûr que c'est de sa faute cette histoire de pédés, elle a toujours été trop autoritaire avec toi. Bref, rappelle moi pour me dire ta pointure pour les chaussures."

Il soupira profondément. Son père le connaissait encore moins bien que son ex-épouse si c'était possible. C'en était affligeant. Il effaça le message en se jurant de lui signifier prochainement qu'il haïssait le bowling presque autant que ses collègues misogynes, homophobes et parfois racistes. Il décida d'écouter le dernier message : au point où il en était.

"Salut Daiki. Je sais que t'aimes pas fêter ton anniversaire mais je me disais que si tu voulais, on pouvait faire un truc. Juste avec le reste de la bande. Tu choisis les boissons et le gâteau. Ou si tu préfères, on va en boîte et on se cotise pour te payer une bouteille de champagne. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, quoi. Tiens moi au courant, je rentre demain… Et Daiki, je… non laisse tomber."

Il raccrocha sans prendre la peine d'effacer le message. Il savait ce que Taiga avait voulu dire, il savait aussi pourquoi ce dernier s'était ravisé au dernier moment et pour une raison inconnue, il était triste qu'il l'ait fait. Il s'assit et finit son café, obnubilé par le dernier message. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été inquiet quand Taiga n'était pas revenu la veille aurait été un mensonge éhonté. Il avait envie de le voir, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Merde, cet espèce de con lui manquait. Il jura, abattant violemment le bol sur le plan de travail. Puis il passa une main sur son visage avant d'attraper son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et fut soulagé de tomber sur la messagerie : ce serait moins gênant, plus facile.

_ Taiga, c'est moi. Hum… Je voulais te dire, pour l'autre fois, je le pensais vraiment et… en fait, pour ce week end, je me disais qu'on avait qu'à le passer tous les deux, aller bouffer quelque part et se faire un ciné J'ai pas envie de voir tout le monde. Ah, et Taiga… non, rien. Laisse tomber.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez envie de lire la suite ^^ Le personnage suivant me semble assez facile à deviner !

Ceux et celles qui me suivent que je ne suis pas le genre d'auteur à vraiment réclamer des reviews (en tout cas je n'en ai pas l'impression) mais cette fiction est longue et m'a pris énormément de temps et d'énergie, j'y ait passé une petite centaine d'heure jusqu'ici (et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié niveau écriture) en comptant les recherches sur internet, l'écriture, la relecture, la correction, etc... Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous laissiez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même s'il n'est pas très long. Juste pour me dire que la suite vous intéresse (ou pas) et que vous serez là pour la lire (ou pas). Lire des reviews, surtout sur une fiction dans laquelle on s'est autant investi(e), c'est toujours agréable et très motivant pour les auteurs (et s'il vous faut un autre argument : j'écris plus vite quand on me motive un peu et il me reste encore cinq ou six chapitre à écrire !). **Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui le feront** ^^

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine (et pour ceux qui suivent _Rock & Roll is Dead_, je posterais bientôt également !)


	2. Momoi

**/!\** Je le remets au cas où certains aient atterri sur le chapitre deux par hasard : Présence de couples et **personnages homo, bi, hétéro et trans**. On n'aime pas, **on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Queer as Folk

Paring : Un fond de Momoi x Imayoshi pour celui là mais encore une fois, c'est plutôt un centric.

PDV : Externe

Disclaimer : Les OCs (pour l'importance qu'ils ont...) et la fiction sont à moi, le manga est à son mangaka, la série à ses créateurs.

Rating : T (mais K+ pour le chapitre)

 **Longueur du chapitre :** 15 699 mots

Résumé : Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problèmes dans le quartier gay de… Hein ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuners chez Alex, gueule de bois et prises de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ+ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk. (oui je l'ai changé)

 **Note : Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, follwé, reviwé ou mis cette histoire en Favori ^^ Ensuite, merci à Monkey D. Elena pour sa beta lecture. Merci aussi à PetiteOtaku21 et Obviously Enough pour les idées quand au résumé. Vous gagnez toute les deux un OS, dites moi ce que vous voulez par MP ou review (Obvy, je sais déjà ^^). Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je les posterais, par contre. Quand j'aurais fini QaF sans doute. **

**Note 2 : Hey ! Chapitre deux les ami(e)s ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, et bien que ça ne soit pas toujours le cas dans l'oeuvre originale, j'adore Momoi et j'adore l'utiliser dans les fictions (ça doit être un de mes personnages préférés de cette histoire). Donc j'ai pris vachement de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Normalement, j'ai essayé de corriger les incohérences mais il est possible (probable ?) qu'il reste certains trucs. Signalez-le moi, j'essaierais de le modifier dans la mesure du possible (et si pas possible... Bah après tout c'est une fiction donc...). Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**MOMOI :**

* * *

_ C'est très impoli de fixer les gens comme ça, tu sais.

Momoi sursauta et dévisagea Kagami, assis en face d'elle devant un bol de céréales.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le rouge lui lança un regard, pas dupe du tout, avant de ricaner.

_ Elle te plaît ?

_ Je suis en couple. protesta la jeune femme.

_ S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai appris en sortant avec Daiki, c'est qu'être attiré par quelqu'un c'est pas du tout la même chose que sortir avec quelqu'un. énonça l'américain avec une moue à mi chemin entre le sourire et la grimace.

_ A ce propos, vous deux, ça s'est arrangé ?

Kagami feignit de ne pas remarquer le changement de sujet grossier et sourit plus franchement.

_ Quand il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de faire des efforts, je t'avoue que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il allait tenir.

_ "Avais" ? Comme dans "n'a plus" ?

_ Tu sais ce qu'on a fait ce week end ? On est allé au cinéma ! Et le plus dingue, c'est qu'après on est allés au restau !

La rose rigola :

_ Ca me semble des activités tout à fait classiques pour un couple.

_ Va dire ça à ton meilleur ami : c 'était la première fois qu'on sortait en dehors du quartier gay. Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on sorte - tous les deux - pour son anniversaire, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de moi. Mais il l'a fait.

_ Rassure moi, il n'a quand même pas payé l'addition ?! se moqua Momoi, hilare.

_ C'est bien qu'Aomine-kun se soit enfin décidé.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et dévisagèrent le nouveau venu.

_ Kuroko ?! Tu vas bien ? s'enquit aussitôt Kagami, l'air inquiet.

_ Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Ca fait presque une semaine que tu n'es pas venu, je me faisais du souci, c'est tout.

_ J'ai été très occupé.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête sans insister. Le bleu était d'une nature plutôt discrète et ils savaient tous deux que s'il ne voulait s'expliquer, ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse à leurs questions. Inutile d'insister. La rose se poussa pour lui faire de la place comme Alex s'avançaient vers eux.

_ Salut tout le monde. Tiens, Kuroko, t'es là ? Ca faisait un moment. Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?

Le concerné confirma d'un signe de tête en s'asseyant.

_ Tu devais pas prendre le service de nuit ? s'enquit Kagami auprès de la blonde.

_ Si. Mais on manque de monde du coup j'ai dû enchaîner avec celui du matin.

Le rouge fronça les sourcils avec une mine concernée :

_ Ne force pas trop quand même.

La blonde tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur la banquette. Ses yeux papillonnaient et de larges cernes noirs semblaient manger une partie de son visage derrière ses lunettes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour défaire sa queue de cheval, dont quelques mèches rebelles avaient osé sortir, et la refit d'une main distraite.

_ T'as l'air épuisée, ça fait combien de fois que t'enchaînes les services ?

_ Je sais pas, depuis un moment.

_ C'est-à-dire ? insista son cadet, lui emboîtant le pas comme elle se levait pour retourner travailler.

_ 7-8 jours, quelque chose comme ça. Hey, un jus d'orange, un bol de céréales et un sandwich au jambon à emporter. cria-t-elle en direction des cuisines.

Elle étouffa un bâillement, s'emparant de trois assiettes qu'elle commença à distribuer. Le rouge soupira, exaspéré.

_ Tu finis à quelle heure ?

_ Normalement midi.

_ Ca veut dire pas avant treize heures. Je sais très bien que tu ne partiras pas avant le coup de feu.

Il regarda sa montre, continuant de la suivre à la trace alors qu'elle récupérait la commande de Kuroko.

_ Je peux te remplacer une demi-heure avant d'aller bosser. Comme ça tu pourras te reposer, même si c'est pas longtemps.

_ Taiga, je vais très bien. Et je ne veux pas que tu arrives en retard. Si vous arrivez à faire la fête un soir sur deux et à vous en tirer, je devrais pouvoir enchaîner deux services d'affilées.

Elle déposa l'assiette et se retourna pour fusiller celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère du regard, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Tu plaisantes, t'as l'air à deux doigts de t'écrouler de fatigue.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Tu ne peux pas me remplacer.

_ Moi je peux. J'ai rien de prévu de la matinée. Si je peux aider… proposa soudain Momoi d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Kagami sembla hésiter une seconde.

_ T'es sûre ?

_ Oui. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai rien de prévu.

_ Hey, j'ai pas dit oui. s'offusqua Alex.

Elle fit face à trois paires d'yeux insistants et leva les yeux au ciel, vaincue.

_ Très bien. Mais juste une heure. Finis ton repas, que je puisses te montrer comment ça marche.

La blonde s'éloigna d'un pas vif, apparemment agacée qu'on lui force la main.

_ Elle te plaît pas, hein ? ricana Kagami à voix basse, essuyant un regard meurtrier.

_ La ferme, Bakagami. Ca n'a rien à voir !

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi était dépassée. Il était midi trente et la salle était comble. Elle s'efforçait d'écrire le plus vite et lisiblement possible sur le carnet que lui avait passé Alex, se concentrant pour ne rien oublier. Aussitôt qu'elle avait fini, elle s'empressait d'arracher la feuille et de la glisser en direction des cuisines tout en récupérant les plats déjà prêts pour aller les servir. Le coup de feu n'avait commencé que depuis une demi-heure et elle avait déjà essuyé deux remarques du cuisinier sur son écriture et avait confondu trois commandes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et chargea quatre assiettes sur son plateau. Quand le snack avait commencé à se remplir, elle avait une seconde envisagé d'aller réveiller la blonde, qui dormait sur le canapé installé dans l'arrière salle. Elle avait rapidement changé d'avis, déterminée à prouver qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir. Elle commençait à regretter son choix.

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une tignasse blonde qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle servit les assiettes qu'elle portait déjà, profitant de l'occasion pour recueillir quelques commandes supplémentaires, avant de se diriger vers la table à laquelle Kise s'était installé. Ce dernier la dévisagea un instant, perdu, son regard se posant tour à tour sur son tablier, son carnet et la queue de cheval échevelée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de refaire.

_ Momoicchi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Un tennis ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?!

_ Et pourquoi tu sers les frites et les hamburgers ?

_ Pour aider Alex. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de papoter. Tu veux quoi ?

_ Une salade au thon sans maïs, avec un cheeseburger sans ketchup et supplément de cornichons, une eau gazeuse et… une glace à la vanille sans pépites de chocolat. Quoique… Pas de glace, finalement, je dois faire attention à ma ligne. Sauf si t'as de la glace allégée.

Momoi le dévisagea, l'air abattu. Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard et finit par la prendre en pitié comme elle allait lui demander de répéter :

_ Finalement, je prendrais juste une salade et une eau gazeuse. J'ai pas très faim.

La rose lui décocha une moue reconnaissante avant de se ruer vers le comptoir qui séparait la salle principale de la cuisine pour y déposer les commandes.

_ Il vient ce hamburger ?! hurla quelqu'un.

_ Je suis pas Shiva, abruti. maugréa la jeune femme, récoltant le rire d'un client proche qui l'avait entendue.

La jeune femme était tellement concentrée sur ses aller-retour incessants qu'elle ne remarqua pas la porte des cuisines s'ouvrir sur une grande blonde à lunettes. Grande blonde à lunettes qui jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à la salle comble avant de jurer et de s'emparer d'un carnet qui traînait sur le bar.

_ J'avais dit une heure ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? s'agaça-t-elle en croisant Momoi.

_ Parce que tu étais épuisée et que je m'en sortais bien. Et puis les gens ont commencé à arriver et…

Alex hocha la tête, et récupéra le tablier qu'un cuisinier lui tendait par-dessus le comptoir.

_ Je m'en charge, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

_ Bah puisque que je suis là, autant finir.

La plus âgée sembla hésiter puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

_ Bon. Va derrière le bar et occupes toi des commandes à emporter, ça devrait accélérer les choses.

La rose obéit sans poser de questions. Tout en servant les sandwiches, hamburgers et desserts à emporter dans des sacs en papiers, elle observa sa sauveuse. Cette dernière notait tout avec une rapidité effrayante, hochant la tête à intervalles régulier, avant d'aller charger son plateau d'une demi-dizaine d'assiettes et d'en attraper deux autres de l'autre main. Chacun de ses geste avait la minutie de l'habitude et elle expédiait le travail avec une facilité qui découragea Momoi.

_ Il est froid ! entendit-elle un client se plaindre à propos d'un plat.

_ Bah la prochaine fois, tu prendras une salade, comme ça elle refroidira pas. répliqua la blonde sans s'en formaliser.

Contrairement à ce que la serveuse débutante croyait, le grand type bodybuildé qui venait de se plaindre n'ajouta rien et se contenta de râler dans sa barbe.

Petit à petit la salle se vida et le rythme redevint plus aisé à tenir. Aux alentours de quatorze heure, Momoi servait le dernier café avant d'aller aider Alex à nettoyer les tables désertées. Quand elles eurent fini, les deux jeune femmes s'assirent au bar et la plus jeune laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a fini.

_ Te réjouis pas trop vite. D'ici deux heures, deux heures et demies, on a droit aux sorties de bureau. plaisanta la blonde.

_ C'est tous les jours comme ça ?

_ Non… Le week end, il y a plus de monde.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? préféra s'assurer Momoi, incrédule.

_ Non. Avec le temps, on est devenus une espèce de point de ralliement. A midi, évidemment, la plupart de ceux qui bossent dans le quartier viennent manger ici, mais surtout le soir. On est ouvert 24/24H, du coup les clients viennent avant d'aller en boîte ou en sortant. On a aussi les insomniaques, les lève tôt et les couche tard mais ils sont moins nombreux.

_ Donc, midi, le soir entre 20 et 23 heures et le petit déjeuner. résuma Momoi.

Alex hocha la tête et tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un pot contenant plusieurs billets froissés.

_ Tiens, les pourboires. Tu les as mérités.

_ Tu plaisantes ? J'ai accumulé les bourdes et le retard. C'était vraiment pas glorieux.

Comme la blonde continuait de lui tendre le bocal, elle insista :

_ Partages au moins la somme.

_ Pour une débutante, tu t'en es très bien tiré. J'en menais pas large la première fois. Considère ça comme mes remerciements personnels pour m'avoir remplacée.

La plus jeune hésita quelques secondes avant de capituler et de récupérer les billets avec un sourire.

La petite cloche qui signifiait l'arrivée d'un client retentit et toutes deux levèrent la tête. Quand Momoi vit Imayoshi passer la porte, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Comme une boule à l'estomac.

_ Shoichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils et darda un regard accusateur sur sa petite-amie.

_ On avait rendez-vous mais j'imagine que tu as oublié.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable. Oui, elle avait oublié.

_ Je… J'ai aidé Alex et… Je voulais te prévenir mais j'ai pas eu le temps. mentit-elle dans l'espoir de se rattraper.

Le lunetteux ne sembla pas y croire.

_ C'est de ma faute… J'ignorais que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu. intervint Alex.

_ Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Son regard ne quittait pas la rose et l'échange silencieux se poursuivit quelques secondes avant qu'il n'y mette fin en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Bon, maintenant que je sais où tu es, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter. On se verra ce soir.

Quand il fut parti, Momoi se laissa retomber contre le métal froid du bar avec un petit gémissement.

_ Désolée, c'est à cause de moi que…

_ Non, tu n'y es pour rien. J'avais complètement oublié ce rendez-vous. De toute façon, si ça n'avait pas été à propos de ça, on se serait sans doute engueulés pour autre chose. soupira-t-elle, lasse.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et poussa la porte. Imayoshi était là, assis à table devant une tasse de thé, un air de piano flottant dans l'appartement en guise de fond sonore. Il était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Cette dernière laissa mollement tomber son sac dans l'entrée et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de s'avancer vers son compagnon.

_ Tu pourrais au moins les ranger. remarqua-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

S'épargnant tout commentaire, la rose fit demi-tour et ramassa la paire de basket qui traînait au milieu de l'entrée pour la placer sur le meuble avec les autres.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. reprit le brun.

_ Ouais…

Momoi rejoignit la cuisine et se prépara une tasse à son tour, profitant de l'occasion pour repousser la conversation de quelques secondes. Quand elle eut fini, elle vint s'asseoir face à son petit-ami, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? lâcha-t-il.

_ Depuis quand on est devenu ce genre de couple ? précisa-t-il en notant l'air perdu de la jeune femme.

_ J'en sais rien. avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre.

_ J'imagine que c'est le genre de passages à vide que tous les couples traversent à un moment ou à un autre.

_ Non… C'est autre chose.

Le silence s'installa. Momoi ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler mais fut devancée :

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi ?

La jeune femme referma la bouche et l'ouvrit à nouveau à plusieurs reprises, prise de court par la question.

_ On en a déjà parlé, Shoichi.

_ Et bien j'imagine qu'on va en parler une fois de plus.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas perdre des opportunités à cause d'une grossesse. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on dira que, puisque tu attends un enfant, tu n'auras pas une promotion ou qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi parce que tu as des enfants et que tu ne seras pas toujours disponible.

_ Mais tu es au chômage depuis plus de deux mois. La société qui t'embauchait a coulé, tu peux…

_ Et comment je fais pour trouver un boulot en étant enceinte ? Et l'argent ? Elever un gosse, ça coûte cher !

_ Tu as toujours une bonne excuse. lui reprocha le brun, énervé.

_ Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le clairement !

_ Bien. Est-ce que tu es lesbienne ?

_ QUOI ?!

La rose se leva d'un geste brusque, les yeux exorbités.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Aomine, l'autre jour. Tu disais que…

Les mains sur la tête pour faire passer la migraine qui s'installait dans son crâne, Momoi l'interrompit :

_ Putain de… Ok, je sais pas ce que t'as entendu, mais je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je serais pas avec toi sinon.

_ Mais tu disais que tu aimais les femmes et que…

_ Je suis bi, Shoichi, ok ? Pas lesbienne. J'aime peut-être les femmes, mais j'aime les hommes.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que son amant digère l'information.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu refuses d'assumer que tu…

_ Je te conseille de ne pas finir cette phrase !

Elle le fusilla du regard, commençant à faire les cent pas.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je… Que si j'étais lesbienne, je ne l'assumerais pas ? Je milite plus que la majorité de mes amis homos, je suis présidente d'une assos de lutte contre les discriminations LGBT et je… J'assume complètement et si j'étais lesbienne, je l'assumerais aussi.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

_ Pour éviter ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un large mouvement de bras qui renversa la tasse vide qu'elle avait bue.

_ La dernière fois que j'ai dit a un mec que j'étais bi, il m'a proposé un plan à trois avant de me larguer parce que, je cite "je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu vas me larguer pour une fille" !

Imayoshi se leva à son tour.

_ La blonde de tout à l'heure ?

_ Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

_ T'es en train de me demander si je te trompe ? Non ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies des doutes. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que parce que j'suis bi, je suis incapable d'être fidèle ? s'insurgea Momoi, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Elle fixait son compagnon, l'air à la fois outrée et blessée. Après quelques secondes, elle se remit à aller et venir dans la pièce.

_ J'en sais rien, vous aviez l'air proches.

_ Je la connais à peine. Je l'ai aidée parce qu'elle est sympa et qu'elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

_ Donc, elle ne te plaît pas ?

_ Tu me fais chier ! Ose me dire que t'as pas reluqué une seule nana depuis qu'on est ensembles !

_ …

_ Si c'était un mec, tu me ferais ce genre de scène ?

_ …

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda son petit ami quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le brun l'y rejoigne.

_ J'aurais pas ce genre de réaction avec un mec parce que je n'aurais pas besoin de penser à ce qu'il a et que je n'ai pas.

_ Tu crois que je sors avec toi pour ce que t'as entre les jambes ? De mieux en mieux ! S'indigna la jeune femme, debout sur une chaise, qui essayait de déloger l'énorme valise qui prenait la poussière sur le haut de l'armoire.

_ Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. soupira le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait l'air démuni, un peu perdu. Incertain de la réaction qu'il était censé avoir.

_ Ecoute, y a qu'un truc qui est important : est-ce que tu vas être jaloux de chaque femme que j'approche parce que tu penses que je vais profiter de la moindre occasion pour me tirer avec elle ou est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries ?

_ …

_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas plus bisexuelle aujourd'hui que je ne l'étais il y a deux semaines avant que tu sois au courant. Si j'avais dû te larguer uniquement sous prétexte que t'es un mec et que j'avais envie de passer à une femme, j'aurais pu le faire il y a longtemps. ajouta-t-elle, suspendant ses gestes en attente de la réponse.

Une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'il allait s'excuser, se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa réaction et venir l'embrasser. Une autre avait déjà compris que peu importait sa réaction, leur relation venait de se briser. Elle soupira. Elle avait compris depuis un moment déjà que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Depuis la première fois qu'Imayoshi lui avait parlé d'avoir des enfants, à vrai dire. Et même s'ils arrivaient tous deux à faire des efforts et à surmonter la crise, ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'une autre surviendrait avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'oublier celle là.

_ C'est peut-être le moment d'arrêter, non ? lâcha la jeune femme, plus calme.

_ Peut-être.

Le brun remonta les lunettes sur son nez en s'asseyant sur le lit.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aomine regardait d'un air hésitant deux chemises étendues sur son lit. Il hésitait : la noire ou la bleue ?

_ Décide toi avant que je change d'avis ! ordonna Kagami d'une voix exaspérée en enfilant son propre haut.

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers son armoire et d'en sortir une chemise blanche sans manche qu'il enfila.

_ T'es vraiment désespérant.

_ La ferme. grogna Aomine.

Il s'apprêtait à enchaîner avec une remarque cinglante quand ils entendirent un cognement insistant sur la porte d'entrée. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de se diriger vers l'origine du bruit.

_ T'attends quelqu'un ?

_ Non. Toi ?

_ Je poserais pas la question si c'était le cas. nota Aomine en ouvrant le lourd battant. Debout, tête baissée sur sa valise, Momoi semblait abattue.

_ Satsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ?

_ Je… On… Shoichi et moi on s'est séparés. Et je suis partie. Comme je savais pas trop où aller…

Elle remarqua leur look avant de demander, l'air désolée :

_ Vous alliez sortir ? Mince, j'aurais dû appeler. Vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais aller voir Tetsu-kun et Akashi-kun.

Elle se baissait déjà pour saisir son bagage, prête à partir.

_ Dis pas de connerie, rentre. Taiga voulait pas sortir de toute façon.

La rose sembla tergiverser et jeta un coup d'œil à Kagami, comme pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami disait la vérité :

_ C'est lui qui est accro aux boîtes de nuit ! Allez, rentre. Tu vas pas rester dans le couloir toute la nuit.

Il s'écarta pour laisser la jeune femme passer et celle-ci capitula, traînant la valise là où elle ne gênerait pas le passage avant d'avancer.

_ Café ou thé ?

_ Thé. lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle observa Kagami mettre l'eau à chauffer et sortir les tasses pendant qu'Aomine sortait une pile de couvertures qu'il posa près du canapé.

_ Pardon de m'imposer.

_ Pas de problème. Tu veux en parler ? proposa le rouge en versant l'eau bouillante avec les dosettes de thé.

_ Pas vraiment.

Il hocha la tête sans insister et s'assit en face d'elle.

_ Bon, puisqu'on reste ici, vous voulez bouffer quoi ? Chinois ? Pizza ? demanda Aomine en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret à leurs côtés.

_ Vous avez du chocolat ?

Les deux garçons se consultèrent du regard avant de secouer la tête.

_ De la glace ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

_ Pas grave. J'ai pas faim de toute façon.

Elle baissa la tête, contemplant les volutes colorées formées par le thé en train d'infuser.

_ Vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas envie d'un repas à emporter. Je vais aller faire des courses. lança l'américain au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes de silence.

Il se leva s'approcha de son petit-ami, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas faire (ou dire) n'importe quoi pendant son absence avant de lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelques chose.

_ Des préservatifs. Je crois qu'on a épuisé la dernière boîte. plaisanta le bleu avec un sourire aguicheur.

_ Très drôle. gronda l'autre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Il secoua la tête, récupéra sa veste et son portefeuille sur le canapé avant de partir, laissant les deux amis discuter. A peine eut-il quitté l'appartement, Aomine se levait et venait s'installer face à la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle soupira et porta finalement la tasse à ses lèvres, laissant la boisson trop chaude lui brûler la gorge.

_ Je lui ai dit que j'étais bi.

_ Et ?

_ Et disons que c'était un bon prétexte pour mettre fin à une relation qui aurait dû s'arrêter il y a déjà un certain moment.

Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, curieux, de son meilleur ami et soupira :

_ Ca fait des mois que ça allait plus trop. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux fait des efforts pour que ça tienne mais… Tu sais comment c'est : on voulait deux choses différentes, on ne pouvait pas donner à l'autre ce qu'il attendait. C'est mieux. C'est juste que ça faisait presque quatre ans. Je m'étais habituée à être avec Shoichi, j'étais bien avec lui. Je l'aimais.

_ Pourtant vous aviez pas l'air d'avoir tant de problèmes.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste :

_ Les apparences sont trompeuses, Dai-chan. Tu te rappelles cette remarque sur ma volonté à ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

Le bleu grimaça. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il s'en voulait toujours un peu, d'ailleurs.

_ Bah c'était le gros problème. Il voulait être papa et moi, je suis pas prête à avoir des enfants. Ca a créé des tensions. Puis y a eu les problèmes de boulot, puis on a commencé à ne plus avoir le temps pour l'autre et on se disait que c'était pas grave, qu'on verrait plus tard et au bout d'un moment… Je pense juste que mon coming-out a révélé nos insécurités respectives. On aurait probablement pu continuer encore quelques temps, essayer de passer outre, mais on a tous les deux compris que ça ne servait à rien.

_ Pourquoi tu le lui as caché ?

Aomine ne faisait pas de reproches. Il se savait mal placé pour critiquer les décisions de sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée et qu'ils avaient rencontrés Kuroko, sa meilleure amie avait toujours été celle des trois qui avait le plus revendiqué son orientation en dépit des remarques et des regards condescendants qu'elle feignait de ne pas remarquer. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle cacherait son attirance pour les femmes à qui que ce soit de façon volontaire.

_ J'en sais rien. Au début, je trouvais pas vraiment le moment pour le lui dire. Et avec toutes les rumeurs qu'il y avait au lycée, je pensais vraiment qu'il était au courant, même en étant deux niveaux au dessus. Puis quand je me suis rendue compte que ça n'était pas le cas, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux. Plus facile en tout cas. J'avais pas envie de risquer mon couple pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter.

Momoi baissa le regard, l'air un peu honteuse. Elle semblait soudain plus fragile que jamais, comme si un rien pouvait achever de la briser.

_ J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, j'imagine. J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais fait les choses autrement.

_ Bon.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens et avait toujours peur de dire quelque chose de stupide, qui tomberait à côté de la plaque. Satsuki avait toujours été celle qui le conseillait et l'écoutait se plaindre, se contentant de l'engueuler ou de l'encourager quand il en avait besoin et de l'obliger à parler quand il n'en avait pas envie. Elle parlait peu de ses propres problèmes et Aomine ne la poussait jamais à le faire. C'était une forme d'équilibre qui s'était installé entre eux dès leur plus jeune âge. La rose s'occupait toujours des problèmes des autres, comme pour échapper aux siens, et lui avait déjà du mal à gérer sa propre vie. Maintenant que la situation s'inversait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour améliorer les choses. Momoi le sentit sans doute parce qu'elle se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire forcé :

_ Changeons de sujet, tu veux ? C'était comment le ciné ?

_ T'es déjà au courant. constata le métis, presque soulagé de n'avoir rien à ajouter.

_ Ouep. Taiga avait l'air vraiment heureux quand il me l'a dit. T'as marqué des points. Evite seulement de te relâcher, ok ?

_ Je vais pas l'emmener bouffer au restau toutes les semaines, si c'est ce que tu appelles "me relâcher".

_ J'espère bien, il finirait par se lasser. Mais une petite attention de temps en temps, ça sera toujours apprécié.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se turent, se retournant vers le rouge qui arrivait avec un grand sac. Il en vida le contenu sur la table, tendant le chocolat et la glace à la vanille qu'il avait acheté pour leur invitée surprise et balançant une boîte de préservatifs à son amant avec un sourire, avant d'aligner les paquets de pâtes et les bocaux sur le plan de travail.

_ Spaghettis ? Bon, c'est de la sauce tomate en pot et du steak haché surgelé mais je devrais pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kagami plissa les yeux. Il aimait ce court moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, l'impression de flotter. Il se tourna pour échapper à la lumière qui filtrait faiblement de la fenêtre, souriant inconsciemment en sentant une main baladeuse sur sa hanche.

_ Salut. murmura-t-il.

Aomine lui répondit d'un grognement et déposa un baiser dans son cou, faisant remonter sa main dans le bas de son dos.

_ Tu commences tôt… continua l'américain sans pour autant l'arrêter.

Il eut droit à un nouveau bruit indistinct et fit remonter doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, jouant distraitement avec les mèches rebelles.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se redressèrent, finalement complètement réveillés par le hurlement. Ils avaient presque oublié l'arrivée de Momoi, deux jours plus tôt, qui dormait sur leur canapé en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment, passant rapidement un pantalon avant de se ruer vers l'origine du cri. Debout sur le canapé dans la pièce principale, enroulée dans la couverture, la jeune femme braquait un regard horrifié quelque part sur le sol.

_ Satsuki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle leva des yeux humides vers ses deux amis et pointa son doigt sur quelques choses qu'ils ne voyaient pas, suppliant d'une petite voix :

_ Ecrasez la ! S'il vous plaît…

Kagami s'approcha sans trop savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui comme son petit-ami, qui se doutait déjà du fin mot de l'histoire, râlait et se dirigeait vers la machine à café.

_ Euh… Momoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois…

_ L'araignée ! Ecrase l'araignée !

Le rouge baissa les yeux sur l'arachnide, grosse comme deux fois l'ongle de son pouce, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il attrapa une chaussure mal rangée qui traînait à côté du meuble et l'abattit sans pitié sur la petite bête, relevant la tête juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme se détendre.

_ Tu te fous de nous ?! T'as fait tout ce cirque pour une araignée ?! Bordel, Satsuki, tu fais chier.

_ Désolée.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir et s'assit sur un tabouret, tête basse.

_ Combien de temps tu comptes rester ? continua le bleu, agacé.

_ Je… Je sais pas, faut que je trouve un boulot et un appart pas cher.

_ Et tu peux pas aller squatter ailleurs en attendant ?

La rose s'enfonça dans son siège sans répondre.

_ Daiki… soupira Kagami en les rejoignant.

_ Quoi ?! Tu vas pas t'y mettre, hein !

Ils échangèrent un regard et Aomine jura avant de s'éloigner en criant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Son petit-ami soupira et s'avança, récupérant les tasses de café laissées par l'autre avant d'en tendre une à Momoi.

_ Il a raison, je devrais vous laisser tranquille.

_ L'écoute pas. Il s'est juste levé du mauvais pied. Ca le dérange pas tant que ça, que tu sois là. Et il sera le premier à râler si tu pars pour un motel pourri. Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu trouves mieux.

_ Mmh…

Ils burent leur café en silence, attendant le retour du bleu pour prendre tour à tour la salle de bain. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils poussaient la porte du snack. C'était une espèce de rituel. Après avoir fini de se réveiller, ils rejoignaient Kuroko et Kise souvent accompagné de Midorima, parfois rejoints par Akashi ou Himuro. Kagami alla saluer Alex qui s'efforçait de coller une affiche sur la porte, pestant contre le rouleau de scotch usé.

_ Vous cherchez un serveur ?

_ Pourquoi, ça te tente ? Parce que c'est moi qui fait les entretiens et je préfère les jolies filles.

Le plus jeune ricana devant l'air faussement aguicheur de la blonde.

_ Tu parles. En tout cas, je suis rassuré de voir que tu ne comptes plus enchaîner les services de façon inconsidérée.

_ Mouais… J'avoue que c'était pas tenable sur du long terme, il nous faut vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Mais vois le bon côté des choses : je me suis fait un paquet de pourboires !

_ Tu gagnes beaucoup ? demanda le rouge, l'air soudain intéressé.

_ Assez pour vivre correctement avec quelques pourboires, pourquoi ? Je pensais pas que tu voulais vraiment postuler.

_ Non, pas moi. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Faut que je lui en parle.

Il salua son aînée qui reprit sa lutte avec l'affiche. Il s'assit à côté de Kise qui était arrivé et s'était déjà lancé dans un monologue interminable sur un collègue de travail et se pencha vers Momoi.

_ Dis, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour ton problème de budget.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, attendant qu'il continue.

_ Alex cherche quelqu'un pour faire le service. C'est payé correctement et c'est elle qui fait passer les entretiens.

_ Je veux pas être pistonnée ! s'indigna la rose en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée à la plus âgée qui attrapait son plateau et son carnet à commandes.

Kagami rit franchement :

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que je comptais pas le faire. Mais tu lui as fait forte impression la dernière fois. En plus, je suis persuadé que vous vous entendriez bien.

Momoi soupira.

_ Je sors tout juste d'une rupture éprouvante, j'ai absolument aucune envie de me remettre à draguer. En plus, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas intéressée.

L'américain la regarda un moment, l'air étonné :

_ Je voulais pas le dire dans ce sens là… Simplement vous avez des caractères assez similaires et j'suis sûr que vous deviendriez vite amies… Mais si ça t'intéresse pas, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toi qui vois.

La jeune femme parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard à Alex puis à Aomine qui boudait, agacé par l'enthousiasme bruyant de Kise. Elle soupira avant de capituler :

_ En même temps, j'ai pas vraiment de meilleure solution…

~ Queer as Folk ~

Elle avait attendu que les clients sortent peu à peu du snack, patientant jusqu'à ce que la blonde ait l'air d'avoir le temps de discuter. Momoi s'approcha et toussota pour attirer l'attention de la plus grande qui releva la tête et lui sourit.

_ Salut. Comment tu vas depuis l'autre fois ? Ca s'est arrangé avec ton copain ?

La rose fit la grimace.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Désolée.

_ T'en fais pas. Je venais pas pour ça de toute façon. Kagamin m'a dit que tu cherchais une serveuse ?

_ Ouep. On est trois et dès que l'un d'entre nous tombe malade, on se retrouve à enchaîner les services comme cette semaine. En plus, il nous faut vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pour venir aider pendant les heures de pointe. J'en ai discuté avec mes collègues et on a décidé qu'il valait mieux embaucher quelqu'un d'autre et renoncer à quelques pourboires. J'ai vérifié les compte et ça devrait être possible.

_ Tu crois que je ferais l'affaire ? demanda Momoi d'une voix presque timide.

Le visage d'Alex sembla s'illuminer comme elle lui décochait un grand sourire :

_ Carrément. En plus tu sais déjà plus ou moins comment ça fonctionne et t'as fait un bon boulot la dernière fois. Si tu le veux, le poste est à toi !

La rose sursauta.

_ T'es sûre ? Je devrais pas passer un entretien ou…

_ Tu sais marcher ?

_ Euh…oui.

_ Parler ?

_ De toute évidence.

_ Ecrire ?

Momoi hocha la tête, perdue.

_ Alors tu es engagée.

_ Et tes collègues ?

_ C'est moi qui décide, ici. Et puis ils seront ravis d'apprendre qu'ils n'auront plus à bosser quinze heures d'affilées. Enfin, si tu peux commencer aujourd'hui.

_ Oui… Je pense que ça peut se faire.

_ Parfait. Viens, je vais te montrer les locaux et le planning pendant que c'est calme.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi, l'air concentré, repassait les informations données par Alex : le snack était ouvert 24/24H et accueillait des clients à toute heure malgré un creux entre 2h et le début des petit-déjeuner. Elle avait trois collègues qui travaillaient en salle et s'occupaient du ménage, dont Alex qui était propriétaire, et les cuisiniers se relayaient de 7h à 23h. Hors de leurs heures de présences, les seuls plats servis étaient les sandwiches et les céréales. Parmi les quatre serveurs, trois se passaient le relais à 8h, 16h et 00h tandis que le dernier commençait à 13h et finissait à 21h afin d'aider lors des heures chargées de midi, de la sortie des bureau et du repas du soir. Le planning de chacun était décidé chaque Vendredi afin d'équilibrer les horaires et la charge de travail. Alex lui avait dit qu'ils étaient cependant assez flexibles et qu'en cas de besoin, elle trouverait toujours quelqu'un pour échanger son service avec le sien. Elle avait aussi appris que Yukino, l'une de ses futures collègues, préférait garder des horaires fixes les semaines où elle avait ses enfants et qu'Alex engageait des étudiants les week-ends. La blonde vivait dans l'appartement juste au dessus du snack.

_ Ca m'arrive de venir faire la paperasse ici, histoire de garder un œil sur ce qui se passe. Tu comprends, ce restau, c'est mon bébé. J'ai galéré pour le monter alors j'en prends soin. avait-elle dit avec un petit sourire.

Assise au bar, la rose regardait son téléphone avec insistance : il était 11h45. Alex lui avait dit que les clients arrivaient généralement en masse dès midi. Elle commençait son service à 13h. C'était l'horaire où il y avait le plus de travail mais le seul où elle n'était jamais seule et pouvait bénéficier de l'aide de ses collègues. Cela la rassurait un peu. D'autant plus que sa nouvelle patronne serait présente jusqu'à 16h. Elle serait relayée par Yukino, une jeune femme divorcée qu'Alex lui avait décrite comme douce et gentille.

_ Tu verras, elles est vraiment géniale. Quand à Jack, l'autre serveur, c'est un gars bien. C'est un bosseur. Il peut sembler cassant au premier abord mais quand tu le connais un peu, il est sympa. C'est un vrai tsundere. Mais ne lui dis pas, il se vexerait. Ah, il râle beaucoup aussi, remarque qu'avec Aomine, tu dois avoir l'habitude.

Momoi hocha la tête.

_ Un mélange entre Dai-chan et Midorin…

Alex rit franchement avant d'acquiescer. Elle salua un client qui arrivait et lui servit un café. Elle discuta un moment avant de revenir vers sa nouvelle employée. Elle avisa l'air sérieux de la plus jeune avant de lancer :

_ Au fait, un dernier conseil : ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. La plupart de ceux qui viennent ici se prennent pour des princes alors surtout, n'hésite pas à les remettre à leur place.

_ Euh… Je croyais que le client était roi…

_ C'est ce qu'ils veulent croire. Mais si tu te laisses avoir, ils vont en profiter alors n'hésite pas à leur rappeler que c'est toi la boss. De toute façon, ils ont l'habitude. C'est un peu notre marque de fabrique. Faut dire qu'on a tous de forts caractères.

_ Ok… Je ferais de mon mieux.

Alex regarda l'horloge murale :

_ Tant mieux. Il est midi, ils vont pas tarder.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir qui menait aux cuisines et s'assura que tout le monde était prêt. La rose se dirigea vers les vestiaires en silence et récupéra le carnet de commande et le tablier qui l'attendaient déjà dans son nouveau casier. Elle avait appris plus tôt qu'ils avaient été laissés là par l'ancienne serveuse, partie quelques mois plus tôt. Le logo du snack s'étalait en lettres oranges et bleues sur le tissus. Alex lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le customiser si elle le voulait. Elle l'enfila avant de revenir dans la salle.

_ T'es avance : tu commences dans une heure. remarqua la blonde en serrant sa queue de cheval.

_ Il paraît que ma patronne paie bien les heures sup'. plaisanta Momoi.

_ Je suis déjà ici, de toute façon, je vais pas partir pour revenir.

Alex secoua la tête avec un demi sourire avant d'accepter à la condition que la plus jeune avale quelque chose avant de commencer.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Satsuki ? Bordel, t'étais où ?! s'exclama Aomine quand sa meilleure amie poussa la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme soupira, se traîna sur le canapé et s'y laissa tomber.

_ Kagamin t'a pas dit ?

_ Dit quoi ?!

_ Il m'a trouvé un boulot.

Le bleu la dévisagea, ahuri :

_ Quoi ?! Comment-ça ? Quel travail ?

_ Alex cherchait une serveuse, je cherchais un boulot. C'était un timing parfait. Je pensais pas qu'elle me ferait travailler tout de suite mais…

Aomine se tut quelques instants, comme pour digérer la nouvelle :

_ Attends, depuis quand les boulots se trouvent comme ça ?!

_ Eh, c'était pas si facile, ça fait des mois que je cherche. J'aurais jamais pensé au snack sans Kagamin mais finalement c'est pas plus mal : mes collègues ont l'air cool, ma patronne est sympa et en plus je croise mes amis tous les jours. Bon, c'est pas de tout repos mais je pense pas que j'aurais pu me contenter d'un boulot dans un bureau comme celui que j'avais avant, de toute façon. En plus, c'est une opportunité qui est arrivée au bon moment et je peux pas vraiment me payer le luxe de faire la difficile. Je te rappelles que suis sans domicile fixe.

Le métis grimaça :

_ Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin…

_ Non. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est juste que je peux pas rester sur votre canapé jusqu'à la fin des temps. Maintenant que j'ai une source de revenu, ce sera plus facile de trouver un appart quelque part.

_ Mouais.

_ Au fait, il est où Kagamin ?

_ Hein ? Bah à la réunion. Celles que vous faites toutes les semaines. Je sais toujours pas à quoi elles servent mais bon, c'est votre temps, pas le mien.

La rose se redressa et esquissa une moue que le jeune homme trouva ridicule, comme si elle avait avalé de travers.

_ J'avais complètement oublié. De toute façon, je finissais trop tard. Vous sortez, ce soir ?

_ Je sais pas pour Taiga mais moi, oui. Ca fait trois jour qu'on reste ici, je m'ennuie. Tu viens ou pas ?

_ Nope. J'suis crevée. J'étais pas préparée mentalement à avoir autant de boulot si vite.

_ Si Taiga me demande, dis lui qu'il sait où me trouver. Il n'a qu'à me rejoindre.

La rose acquiesça sans rien ajouter et observa son meilleur ami se préparer avant de s'en aller avec un geste vague dans sa direction. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé et ferma les yeux : elle était épuisée. Elle ne comprit qu'elle s'était endormie qu'à l'arrivé du rouge qui la réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants. Elle se redressa lentement, retrouvant ses esprits et regardant autour d'elle pour se rendre compte de l'heure.

_ Salut. marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle était affamée. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger au snack et s'était écroulée en oubliant son estomac vide qui se rappelait à présent à son bon souvenir.

_ T'es pas venue, c'est rare. nota l'américain en ouvrant le frigo.

Il sortit un plat de haricots qu'il posa sur la table et sortit deux assiettes.

_ Disons qu'Alex… avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

Kagami rigola.

_ Elle t'a déjà fait bosser ?

Momoi hocha la tête, remplissant son assiette.

_ Daiki n'est pas là ?

_ Il est sorti. Il m'a dit de te dire que tu savais où le trouver et que tu n'avais qu'à le rejoindre. Je pensais qu'il avait ralenti sur les sorties.

Le jeune homme grimaça, plantant sa fourchette dans ses haricots.

_ Disons qu'il l'a légèrement fait. Très légèrement, en fait. Mais il fait des efforts à côté, histoire de compenser. J'imagine qu'il peut pas s'en empêcher et qu'il a besoin de temps. Il va pas changer en quelques semaines.

_ Tu prends ça mieux que je le pensais. commenta la rose.

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Daiki est peut-être un abruti, un coureur invétéré et un véritable emmerdeur mais je l'aime alors…

_ Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait dans une autre vie pour te mériter mais dans celle là, il te mérite pas. lâcha la jeune femme avec un demi sourire.

_ T'es pas censée être sa meilleure amie ?

Ils se regardèrent et rirent.

_ Tu vas le rejoindre ?

_ Sans doute. Ca te dérange pas, au moins ?

_ Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Essayez juste de rentrer sans faire de bruit. Je suis vraiment crevée. On dirait pas comme ça, mais ce boulot est éreintant.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant de s'étirer paresseusement.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi resserra sa queue de cheval et fit craquer sa nuque avant de s'emparer d'un plateau surchargé d'assiettes. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait commencé. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec Yukino - une petite brune aux yeux clairs, quarante ans à qui on en donnait dix de moins, maman divorcée de deux enfants dont elle partageait la garde avec son ex-compagne - et avait rencontré Jack à l'occasion de la réunion pour établir le planning. Si elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec sa collègue féminine qui agissait avec elle comme une espèce de maman protectrice, le garçon lui avait fait mauvaise impression. L'air boudeur et renfermé, ses mèches chocolat retombant sur ses yeux noisette, sourcils froncés en quasi-permanence, il lui avait à peine adressé un signe de tête en la voyant avant de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Elle avait appris de Yukino que leur patronne avait pris l'habitude de recueillir les chats errants. Elle l'avait embauchée peu après sa séparation, quand elle avait absolument besoin d'argent pour élever ses enfants et avait embauché Jack alors que ce dernier ne parlait pas un mot de japonais. 17 ans à l'époque et fraîchement débarqué du Royaume-Uni pour suivre ses parents, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer ni à apprendre la langue. Il était tombé sur la blonde par hasard et cette dernière l'avait pris en pitié. Elle lui avait proposé des cours de japonais en échange d'un peu de ménage et un coup de main. Cela faisait déjà 4 ans et il était toujours là. Yukino affirmait que malgré son caractère taciturne, le garçon était un collègue agréable. Soit disant qu'il se détendait quand on le connaissait mieux. Momoi avait soupiré, dubitative, avant de se dire qu'il était stupide d'avoir des à-priori. Elle serait de toute façon fixée : il était censé relayer Alex à 16h pour le service du soir.

_ Encore merci d'avoir accepté de reprendre le service de l'après-midi. D'habitude, on tourne mais… lui lança cette dernière en tendant une feuille vers les cuisines.

_ Aucun problème. J'suis la nouvelle, c'est normal.

_ C'est pas un bizutage, je t'assure. promit la plus âgée avec un clin d'œil.

Momoi sourit en réponse, rechargeant son plateau. Elle tourna la tête pour aviser les clients qui continuaient d'entrer avant de se figer. Elle se raccrocha à son plateau et se força à servir les commandes. Puis, après une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers une table à présent occupée et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

_ Satsuki ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Les yeux d'Imayoshi étaient inhabituellement ouverts et semblaient prêts à bondir hors de ses lunettes.

_ Ce serait à moi de te poser la question.

_ Je voulais te parler et je sais que tu viens souvent déjeuner ici mais…

_ J'ai pas le temps de discuter, Shoichi ! Dis moi ce que tu veux manger, on parlera plus tard.

Le brun hésita et s'exécuta. Quand la rose revint avec sa commande, il demanda :

_ Tu finis à quelle heure ?

_ 21h.

_ T'as pas un moment de libre dans l'après-midi ?

Momoi regarda la pendule et soupira, agacée :

_ T'as qu'à venir vers 15h30.

Elle claqua l'assiette sur la table avant de tourner les talons. Elle passa la demi heure suivante à guetter le brun jusqu'à son départ et ne prêta qu'une oreille inattentive aux blagues d'Alex une fois que la salle fut redevenue calme. La blonde s'en aperçut mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, observant l'autre à la dérobée. Quand Imayoshi arriva, la salle était presque vide. La vaisselle était faite, les verres rangés et Momoi venait de finir de nettoyer le bar. Elle avisa le jeune homme qui l'attendait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle soupira et regarda la pendule qui affichait déjà 15h40.

_ Je peux prendre ma pause maintenant ? Ca ne durera pas longtemps.

Alex hocha la tête d'un air qui affirmait qu'elle avait reconnu le brun.

_ Bien sûr.

La rose prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers son ex-petit-ami. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table.

_ Salut.

Le lunetteux hocha la tête et sembla chercher ses mots.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Satsuki ? chuchota-t-il.

_ Je travaille.

_ Avec elle ?

Il désigna la grande blonde qui faisait semblant de ne pas leur prêter attention au comptoir.

_ Oui. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous.

_ Et c'est le cas.

_ Mais tu t'es empressée d'aller la voir dès qu'on a rompu.

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?!

_ …

_ J'avais besoin d'un boulot, elle cherchait quelqu'un. Ca s'est fait comme ça. Et puis je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre. expliqua rapidement Momoi, sur la défensive.

Le brun passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme face à lui.

_ C'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas, ce boulot.

_ Ah bon ? Moi je trouve que si : j'suis au contact des gens, je bouge et c'est dans le quartier gay où je passais déjà la plupart de mon temps. En plus, je suis sans domicile et j'avais absolument besoin d'un travail. Je ne peux pas m'incruster chez Daiki et Kagamin encore trop longtemps.

_ C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre à la porte, Satsuki. Tu sais que tu peux rester à l'appartement jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose. soupira Imayoshi.

_ Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre de vivre ensembles alors que justement on n'est plus ensembles. Je n'ai pas envie de me demander si tu as trouvé quelqu'un à chaque fois que tu sors ni d'être gênée en te voyant le matin au réveil. Tu imagines vraiment que c'est une solution viable ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence et sursautèrent quand la clochette de l'entrée sonna. Ils regardèrent le nouvel arrivant, Jack en l'occurrence, s'avancer et rejoindre sa patronne. Il lança un regard insistant à la rose qui l'ignora en reportant son attention sur son ancien amant.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, Shoichi ?

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction. Et savoir si tu allais bien.

_ Ca va. Et tes excuses sont acceptées.

_ Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et… Je m'en voudrais si ça se terminait là-dessus.

Momoi sourit. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte jusqu'alors que les insinuations d'Imayoshi l'avaient autant touchée. Mais maintenant que le poids invisible qui pesait sur ses épaules disparaissait, elle comprenait que le savoir persuadé qu'elle était une fille facile l'avait blessée.

_ Bon. J'imagine que la phrase qui convient dans ce cas c'est "on reste amis" ?

Le brun eut un sourire :

_ Sans doute.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et regarda l'horloge murale.

_ Merde, déjà 16h10. Faut que je retourne bosser. Je te sers un truc avant de partir ?

_ Un café à emporter.

Elle se leva, renoua son tablier et se dirigea vers la machine pour faire couler la boisson dans le verre en carton. Elle l'offrit à Imayoshi de bonne grâce, comme une preuve que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant. Elle le regarda partir avant de pousser un soupir soulagé : finalement, ça s'était mieux passé qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé.

_ C'était qui ?

Elle sursauta : avec tout ça, elle en avait oublié l'arrivée de Jack. Il était grand temps de savoir si ce type était aussi sympa qu'on le lui avait dit ou s'il s'agissait de l'abruti fini qu'il lui avait semblé être au premier abord.

_ Mon ex.

Elle sortit quelques pièces de sa part de pourboires pour les glisser dans la caisse, consciencieuse. Son collègue eut une moue surprise et la regarda par-dessous ses cils trop longs.

_ Ah mais… T'es hétéro ? Je croyais que comme tu bossais ici…

_ Je vois vraiment pas le rapport avec le fait de travailler ici ou pas. En plus, je suis bi, pas hétéro. Problème résolu.

_ Ouais enfin, t'es une nana qui sort avec des mecs… Donc…

Momoi, l'air choqué, planta ses mains sur ses hanches et le dévisagea avant d'ajouter sur le ton de l'évidence :

_ Sauf que j'aime aussi les filles, donc...

_ Mais tu sors pas avec une fille.

_ Pour le moment, non.

_ Pourquoi, maintenant que t'as fini avec un mec, tu vas aller voir les femmes ?

_ NON ! C'est pas ce que… Je suis célibataire, je ne sors avec personne et quand je le ferais, ce sera avec quelqu'un qui me plaira fille ou garçon.

_ Mouais. En gros, tu vas sortir avec un mec.

_ Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

_ Bah c'est plus facile, avec un mec.

_ Pardon ?

La rose secoua la tête, incrédule, et se félicita que le snack soit vide : si elle décidait d'assommer le crétin qui lui faisait face avec un aplomb déconcertant, personne ne serait témoin et elle pourrait peut-être faire passer ça pour un accident.

_ Bah ouais, si tu sors avec un mec, t'as pas à subir toute la discrimination. C'est quand même vachement plus simple.

_ Venant du type qui m'insulte depuis près de cinq minutes, je trouve cette remarque abusée. Au moins toi, quand t'es ici, tu te prends pas des remarques homophobes en pleine gueule ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir l'impression que ni les hétéros ni les homos t'acceptent parce que de toute façon pour eux, t'es sois un homo refoulé soit un hétéro qui veut se donner un style ? De la discrimination, y en a partout, mon pote. Merde !

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit, interrompant la réplique sans doute cinglante que Jack comptait lui lancer. Ils regardèrent le client s'installer. Sans un mot, Momoi s'avança pour prendre sa commande, laissant l'autre jurer dans sa barbe inexistante.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Ce mec est un sale con narcissique au QI d'une huître dans le coma. Non, en fait, j'suis sûre que l'huître est plus intelligente. Un abruti fini, un petit enfoiré biphobe et complètement ignorant ! Un sale gamin qui se croit tout permis, un connard arrogant. En plus… il est… il est… il est moche et puis voilà ! hurla Momoi, essoufflée, alors qu'elle jetait ses chaussures quelque part dans l'entrée.

Aomine, étendu sur un canapé pieds par-dessus l'accoudoir, releva la tête de son magazine de sport et la regarda. Sa meilleure amie était échevelée, rouge et respirait bruyamment, visiblement éprouvée par sa longue tirade.

_ T'as fini ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

_ Oui. Je crois.

_ Tu comptes m'expliquer qui est le "sale petit con arrogant, biphobe et moche" ?

Momoi ouvrit rageusement la porte du frigo et en sortit deux bières. Elle alla s'asseoir le canapé, tendant la deuxième boisson à son ami.

_ Shoichi est venu me voir cet après-midi.

_ Attends, c'est lui le con ? Parce que…

_ Non, pas lui. Mon collègue, Jack. Il était là et quand je lui ai dit que Sho-kun était mon ex, il s'est carrément mit à m'insulter. Tu sais, le genre de truc qui commence par une question pseudo innocente et qui finit par "de toute façon je te dis que je sais mieux que toi qui tu es vraiment !".

Le bleu grimaça. La jeune femme avait inventé cette expression plusieurs années auparavant pour qualifier l'attitude de ses parents après son coming-out. Oui, il savait.

_ Oui, bon. C'est un abruti et ? C'est pas le premier que tu rencontres.

_ Oui mais j'ai pas dû me farcir les autres abrutis tous les jours au boulot.

Aomine but une longue gorgée de bière avant de répliquer :

_ Mais si, tu sais bien, cette rousse, là. Celle avec qui tu bossais. Qui te piquait tes affaires aux vestiaires comme si elle était encore au lycée parce qu'elle croyait que tu couchais avec ton patron.

Momoi eut un léger sourire amusé.

_ C'est vrai. Il y a eu elle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, complices, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne :

_ Et donc, il t'a dit quoi ?

_ Oh, tu sais. Les classiques : je suis hétéro parce que je me tape des mecs, je finirais forcément avec un homme parce que ce sera plus simple pour moi et que je subirais pas la discrimination et puis d'ailleurs, j'en subis pas de discrimination. Ah et en attendant de me trouver un mec pour échapper à l'homophobie que je ne subis pas, je vais forcément coucher avec une fille histoire de respecter le quota nécessaire et parce que comme je suis bi, je suis forcément nymphomane.

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'Aomine, sourcils froncés, ne déclare :

_ Au moins, il t'a pas fait le coup du plan à trois.

Son amie pouffa, un peu détendue par la façon de voir les choses du bleu :

_ Non. Ca, c'est un truc typique des mecs hétéros dont le fantasme absolu est tiré des pornos lesbiens les moins réalistes du net.

Elle but une longue rasade de bière et secoua la tête. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient tendus.

_ Par contre, si on parle bien du type qui fait le service au snack… Il est pas si moche que ça.

_ HEY ! T'es de quel côté, Ahomine ?!

Le métis ricana et reprit son magazine.

_ En plus, il est trop jeune pour toi.

_ On n'a que 5 ans d'écart.

Elle secoua la tête avant de réaliser :

_ Comment tu sais ça ?!

_ Je vérifie toujours qu'ils sont pas mineurs avant de les mettre dans mon lit.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Après presque un mois à éplucher les petites annonces à l'affut d'un appartement abordable et pas trop éloigné de son lieu de travail, trois visites catastrophiques et une prise de tête monumentale avec un propriétaire, Momoi posait enfin ses bagages dans l'entrée de son nouveau chez elle. Imayoshi lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait venir récupérer les affaires qu'elle avait laissées chez lui quand elle le voulait, Aomine avait tour à tour pesté contre sa présence et contre l'idée de la voir payer une chambre d'hôtel et Alex avait accepté de lui faire une avance pour payer la caution de son nouveau logement. Le bail était signé, l'appartement déjà meublé en partie et l'électricité fonctionnait. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était s'installer. Elle avait passé la matinée à nettoyer le lieu de fond en combles, son début d'après midi à acheter ce qui lui manquait à commencer par de la vaisselle et de quoi remplir le frigo et le reste de la journée à installer ses affaires. Elle était épuisée. Elle regarda le plafond, soulagée. Elle avait beau être reconnaissante envers Kagami et Aomine pour l'avoir hébergée, force était de constater que si elle avait dû les surprendre lors d'une douche commune une seule fois de plus, elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle : le papier peint n'était pas des plus frais mais elle s'y ferait, les fauteuils étaient dépareillés mais cela lui plaisait, le carrelage était émaillé par endroit mais elle s'en fichait et elle pourrait remplacer le lustre hideux dès qu'elle aurait les moyens. D'ici quelques temps, elle se sentirait bien. Elle soupira, le silence lui vrillait les tympans. A dix huit ans, après le lycée, elle s'était installée en colocation avec Aomine puis avait emménagé avec Imayoshi quatre ans plus tard. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait seule. Elle s'étira : jusque là, c'était plutôt agréable. Elle se traîna dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide avant de nouer ses cheveux en deux nattes et d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle commençait le lendemain à huit heures et ce crétin de Jack avait le service de l'après midi. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces.

Quand elle se réveilla, un quart d'heure en avance, elle sourit avant de faire mentalement un plan de sa journée : douche, petit-déjeuner, puis départ à 7h40, elle prenait son service à 8h, tentait d'ignorer Jack de 13 à 16h puis avait rendez-vous à 18h avec Imayoshi pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait laissé chez lui et se rendait à une réunion de l'association à 20h30. Retour vers 21h30-22h. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva, prête.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Elle regardait l'horloge avec anxiété. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais elle avait hâte que Jack débarque. Il n'était pas encore 13h mais le snack était plein et elle avait du mal à s'en sortir. Quand elle vit le jeune homme sortir des vestiaires, elle soupira de soulagement. Son collègue lui adressa un signe de tête presque rassurant et se dirigea vers une table. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard avant la fin du coup de feu ni ne parlèrent pendant qu'ils nettoyaient la pièce. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé depuis leur deuxième rencontre. Quand ils devaient travailler ensembles, ils se contentaient de le faire sans s'adresser la parole et s'ignoraient de leur mieux.

Jack se racla la gorge et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, son balais à la main. Il regarda la rose en train d'essuyer le bar et toussota à nouveau.

_ Dis… Pour la dernière fois…

_ Quoi ?! le coupa Momoi, agressive.

_ Je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, le regard suspicieux :

_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Alex.

Momoi se raidit :

_ T'en as parlé à Alex ?

_ Pourquoi, j'aurais pas dû ? Désolé… Mais t'avais pas l'air de vouloir le cacher et puis…

Devant l'air vraiment coupable du plus jeune, la rose soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Non, t'as raison, je le cache pas. De toute façon, elle était déjà au courant. Et qu'est-ce qu'Alex a dit pour te faire changer d'avis ?

Jack se gratta nerveusement la nuque, un petit sourire contrit accroché aux lèvres :

_ Elle m'a passé un sacré savon, à vrai dire. Une histoire de respect, de clichés et de ne pas juger les gens enfin… J'avais tort, voilà.

Momoi hocha la tête, acceptant implicitement les excuses. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de reprendre sa tâche avec application.

_ Je crois qu'il est propre.

Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Le bar au revêtement chromé, dont elle essuyait frénétiquement la même parcelle depuis plusieurs minutes, était effectivement impeccable. Elle recula, posa son chiffon et soupira.

_ Elle a vraiment prit ma défense ?

_ Hein ?

_ Alex.

Jack haussa les épaules avant de lâcher d'un ton égal :

_ Ouais. C'est Alex, elle défend tout le monde, elle essaie toujours de comprendre. Ca doit être la nana la plus tolérante que je connais, en fait.

_ Oh… Je vois.

La rose se retourna, cherchant quelque chose à faire avant de se décider à ordonner des bouteilles sur une étagère.

_ T'as l'air déçue.

_ Nope. Pourquoi je serais déçue ?

Jack esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas avant de demander d'une voix incrédule :

_ Alex te plaît ?!

_ Non ! Enfin… un peu, mais non ! Non, c'est pas… C'est pas la question. C'est ma patronne, de toute façon.

_ Et alors ? C'est ma patronne aussi pourtant on est déjà sortis en boîte tous les deux, elle m'a même vu bourré quelques fois. Et elle a déjà servi de nounou à Yukino quand elle était coincée. Alex est littéralement la meilleure boss qui puisse exister. Ou la pire, ça dépend du sens que tu donne au mot "patron". Son truc, c'est plus d'être une amie. Mais ça marche bien, alors pourquoi pas ?

_ C'est pas la question, Jack. Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es sans doute la dernière personne avec qui je veux en parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils, plusieurs visages se superposant dans sa tête :

_ Bon, peut-être pas la dernière personne. Disons… La quatrième en partant du bas.

_ La quatrième ?! Qui sont les trois autres ?

_ Jack…

_ Alex, évidemment. Sans doute ton ex. Et peut-être…

_ Tu sais quoi ? Il est 16h, j'ai fini mon service ! Tu crois pouvoir te débrouiller en attendant l'arrivée de Yukino ?

Le brun dissimula un rire en toussant avant de lui faire signe de la tête que c'était bon pour lui. Il lui adressa un signe de la main comme elle disparaissait en direction des vestiaires.

Quand elle fut seule, Momoi s'appuya contre les casiers et souffla. Sans aucune explication son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Elle avait cette impression d'avoir échappé à un quelconque danger, une espèce de soulagement de ne pas avoir été démasquée. Démasquée de quoi, ça par contre, elle n'en était pas sûre.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Imayoshi déposa un lourd carton dans le coffre de la voiture. Enfin, ils avaient fini de charger ce que Momoi avait laissé là à son départ : ses T-shirts à slogans, sa collection de Depeche Mode, quelques fringues, des magazines, des DVDs, toute une boîte de pin's LGBT qu'elle s'était amusé à récolter. Ils avaient entassé le tout dans plusieurs cartons, discutant comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

_ Tu voudras que je t'accompagne pour tout déballer ? proposa le jeune homme en sortant des canettes de soda du frigo.

_ Non, c'est bon. En plus je dois aller à l'association. J'ai raté plusieurs réunions à cause du boulot, du coup je dois absolument y aller ou ils vont m'enlever mon rôle de présidente.

Le brun secoua la tête, exaspéré.

_ T'as le temps de manger avant d'y aller ou… ?

Momoi regarda sa montre avant de sourire :

_ Ouais, j'ai le temps. Tu me proposes quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa le téléphone :

_ T'aimes toujours la cuisine chinoise ?

Ils commandèrent et finirent de ranger ce qu'ils avaient sorti en attendant le livreur. Quand enfin ils eurent leurs plats en main, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, silencieux.

_ Tu trouves pas ça… bizarre ? demanda la rose, tentant difficilement d'attraper quelque chose avec ses baguettes.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Toi et moi, en train de manger sur le canapé. On sait même pas quoi se dire maintenant qu'on a épuisé les sujets bateaux.

Imayoshi la regarda quelques secondes.

_ De quoi tu voudrais qu'on parle ? Je sais plus vraiment de quoi on peut discuter, maintenant.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ C'est pas faux.

Ils regardèrent droit devant eux, chacun pressé que le repas se termine pour mettre fin à l'embarras. Après de longues minutes d'un silence lourd, Momoi décida de parler :

_ T'es sûr, pour les enceintes, au fait ? On les avait achetées ensembles.

_ Mais t'étais la seule à t'en servir, autant que tu les gardes. Puis vu que je garde le canapé et la télé…

_ Hum…

Elle regarda sa montre et se leva.

_ Bon, je vais y aller. Merci d'avoir gardé tout ça pour moi et de m'avoir aidé. Et de m'avoir invité à manger. C'est sympa.

_ De rien.

Ils se saluèrent poliment et elle grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle prit quelques secondes pour soupirer et grommeler avant de démarrer. Elle arriva devant les locaux de l'association avec dix minutes d'avance et eut la surprise de trouver Kagami assis sur les marches, une cigarette entre les doigts. Elle s'approcha en se frictionnant les bras : la température avait énormément chuté lors des derniers jours et il faisait étonnamment froid pour un soir d'Octobre.

_ T'es en avance. remarqua-t-elle, faisant sursauter son ami.

Ce dernier haussa vaguement les épaules.

_ J'avais besoin d'air.

_ Encore des problèmes avec Daiki ?

Il ne répondit pas, confirmant tacitement la déduction.

_ Depuis quand tu fumes, toi ?

_ Ca m'arrive occasionnellement.

_ Je pensais que les pompiers détestaient ça.

_ Futur pompier. Et non, pas tous.

Momoi s'assit à côté de lui, grelottant.

_ Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-elle.

_ J'en sais rien. C'est juste que… Daiki a dit qu'il ferait des efforts et il en fait mais… Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose.

_ Comme ?

_ Une relation exclusive par exemple. Je pensais que c'était implicitement ce qu'on avait décidé mais je me trompais. Mais d'un autre côté, il essaie de moins sortir en boîte et ne refuse plus systématiquement de regarder un film ou d'aller prendre un verre. Et moi je sais plus quoi penser.

_ Je pense juste que si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il change du tout au tout, tu te plantais. nota placidement la rose.

_ Je crois sincèrement qu'il t'aime et qu'un jour, il sera prêt pour tout ça. Mais tu devrais lui laisser plus de temps. Non, attends, j'ai pas fini ! Je sais que t'es hyper patient avec lui, en fait, t'es même le type le plus patient que je connaisse. Tu lui as déjà laissé le temps. N'importe qui aurait fini par l'envoyer bouler à ta place. Mais je connais Daiki depuis qu'on a quatre ans et il a plus changé en deux mois depuis que vous avez failli rompre qu'en dix ans avant de te connaître. Il faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour… s'habituer. Avec toi, il fait des trucs qui nous paraissent normaux mais qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de faire avec les rares mecs qu'il a fréquenté plus de trois jours - et ses plans culs ne comptent pas. Je pense que ça l'effraie de se dire que peut-être, ça pourrait marcher, et que quand il verra que tout n'est pas forcément voué à l'échec comme il l'a toujours cru, il sera prêt à avancer encore un peu.

L'américain la fusilla du regard.

_ La seule certitude que j'aie, c'est qu'un jour, il y arrivera et que si ce jour arrive, ce sera avec toi. Mais c'est à toi de décider si tu peux l'attendre ou pas et, si oui, combien de temps.

Kagami se leva, toujours agacé. Entendre ses amis lui répéter d'être patient, d'attendre encore, l'énervait. Il avait déjà attendu !

_ Bah justement, je sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore attendre avant que cet abruti décide qu'il a pas envie de continuer de se comporter comme un ado de 17 ans, mais sans doute pas assez longtemps.

_ T'auras peut-être pas besoin d'attendre autant que tu le crois.

Il haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

_ Bon, tu comptes ouvrir la porte ou on est supposés attendre de finir congelés ?

Momoi sursauta, comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait les clés.

_ Je devrais te donner un double, pour quand je ne suis pas là. Je sais que Kise en a déjà un mais on sait jamais. En plus, t'es toujours le premier arrivé.

Ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur pour échapper au froid et commencèrent à installer quelques chaises.

_ Bon. On a déjà décidé du prochain projet ?

Quand elle avait décidé de monter une association, Momoi avait tout d'abord enrôlé quelques amis et connaissances. Le but était de discuter, que chacun puisse parler librement. Kise avait été l'un des premiers à s'inscrire. Rapidement, à la suite d'une vague d'agressions, leur groupe avait pris une autre tournure. Ils avaient commencé par manifester pour une meilleure protection, puis avaient organisé une tombola pour aider les victimes. Quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient presque inconsciemment pris la décision de recommencer. Plusieurs membres avaient décidé de partir, ne voulant pas s'impliquer ou prendre de risque. D'autres étaient arrivés. C'était à peu près à cette époque qu'elle avait connu Kagami. C'était aussi à cette époque que plusieurs membres et elle-même avaient décidé d'organiser des évènements de façon plus régulière. Manifestations, tombolas, quines, soirées caritatives,…

_ Il y a encore eu des incidents au collège Teiko. Du coup, Kise a proposé de faire une nouvelle manifestation devant l'établissement.

_ Teiko ?

_ Oui. La dernière fois déjà, c'était là bas. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas s'occuper d'un seul établissement mais si on arrive à forcer l'administration à prendre des mesures, les autres suivront.

_ Non, c'est pas ça. J'étais à Teiko avec Dai-chan au collège. Et on a rencontré Tetsu-kun dans le lycée affilié. D'ailleurs, le directeur était un véritable abruti. A l'époque, j'avais voulu monter une association LGBT mais il l'a fait fermer après trois réunions… De toute façon, Tetsu-kun était le seul véritable membre, j'avais forcé Dai-chan à s'inscrire.

Kagami éclata de rire :

_ Tu veux dire qu'il a déjà fait partie d'une association ? Lui ? Le même gars qui déteste le militantisme "stupide, inutile et naïf" et me prend la tête tous les deux jours à ce sujet ?

Son amie esquissa un sourire :

_ Oui, celui-là. A l'époque, je l'avais menacé de dire à sa grand-mère où il cachait ses magazines pornos.

Le rouge, toujours hilare, manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_ Je devrais peut-être essayer le chantage sexuel pour le faire venir.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de leurs années lycée en attendant que la salle se remplisse. Quand enfin tout le monde fut arrivé, Momoi eut droit à un résumé complet de la dernière réunion qu'elle avait manqué.

_ T'étais où en fait ? Tu viens de moins en moins. demanda une jeune femme près d'elle.

_ Je bossais. J'ai des horaires un peu spéciaux. admit Momoi comme elle dressait une liste des choses à faire avant la semaine suivante sur son agenda.

_ Dis plutôt que tu t'es trouvée une copine et que tu préfères passer ton temps avec elle. continua de plaisanter la grande rousse.

_ J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement j'ai pas eu le temps. Et puis je sais pas si j'suis prête pour ça. Je sors d'une séparation et…

_ Tu parles. maugréa une femme dans le fond.

Cheveux blonds très courts, elle inspectait distraitement son jean, accaparée par un trou qu'elle venait de remarquer.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ T'en as pas marre ? De parler pour nous ? T'es même pas homo, comment ça peut te concerner ?

_ Pardon ? s'exclama Momoi.

_ Tu déconnes j'espère ! Moi aussi, je suis concernée !

_ T'es même pas gouine !

_ Et alors ? Tu crois que je me prends moins d'insultes dans la gueule ? Parce que figure toi que des insultes, je m'en prend de tous les côtés : chez les homos et chez les hétéros.

_ Un jour, faudra que t'assumes. Soit t'es homo, soit t'es hétéro. T'es plus une gosse, va falloir choisir. s'exclama la blonde en se levant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Kise.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu subis la discrimination, c'est parce que tu le veux bien. La bisexualité, c'est une phase, et encore. Si t'admettais que t'es lesbienne, t'aurais pas de problème.

_ Sauf qu'elle est pas lesbienne. intervint Kise, devançant son amie.

_ Bah dans ce cas, elle a rien à faire là. Non mais sans déconner, ça vous choque pas, vous, d'avoir deux personnes non-gay à la tête d'une assos gay ?

_ Sauf qu'on est une association LGBT, pas gay. avança presque timidement la rousse qui taquinait Momoi précédemment.

_ Et pour ce qui me concerne, je suis gay. affirma le blond, vice-président et secrétaire.

_ Sauf que tu comptes pas : t'es une fille.

Kise se crispa.

_ QUOI ?! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Tu sors d'où ?! T'es qui en fait pour prétendre tout savoir sur tout le monde ? gronda Kagami en se levant de son siège.

_ Je suis pas une fille ! réagit enfin le blond, reprenant ses esprits.

_ Bah t'es quoi alors ? Parce que t'es pas un mec !

_ Mais je t'emmerde !

_ Dites, vous voudriez pas vous calmer ? lança un homme aux cheveux châtains en tentant un petit sourire pour apaiser les choses.

Personne ne l'écouta et les cris reprirent, plusieurs personnes se joignant à la dispute dans un brouhaha indescriptible jusqu'à ce que Momoi monte sur la table placée au centre de la pièce et explose :

_ LA FERME !

En quelques secondes, le calme revint, précaire, toute l'attention tournée vers la présidente.

_ Toi, pétasse, dehors !

_ Je te permet pas de…

_ T'as pas entendu ? DEHORS ! J'ai monté cette putain d'assos pour que ceux qui se sentent rejetés puissent avoir au moins un endroit où se sentir bien. Les pauvres cons dans ton genre n'ont rien à faire là ! DEGAGE !

La blonde sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de partir, air hautain et outré plaqué au visage. Le silence qui suivit sembla assourdissant. La rose descendit de son perchoir et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, une douzaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, attendant la suite.

_ Euh… Bon… Si qui que ce soit pense comme elle… vous avez qu'à suivre le même chemin. lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne s'avance vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

_ Ca va ?

_ Non. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

_ Tu veux pas que je te ramène ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

_ Non, ça ira. Je peux te demander de fermer, par contre, je te laisses mes clés ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il accentua la pression sur son épaule en guise de soutien avant de la laisser s'éloigner. Momoi rassembla ses documents, les mains secouées de tremblements, avant de sortir de la pièce de la façon la plus digne possible. Elle jeta ses papiers sur le siège passager et se laissa tomber derrière le volant. Elle souffla un grand coup, tentant de retrouver le contrôle. Elle dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir démarrer. Elle tripota le bouton de l'auto-radio jusqu'à lancer le disque pour ne pas avoir à endurer le silence puis se força à rester concentrée sur la route jusqu'à chez elle. Oubliant complètement les cartons dans son coffre et les feuilles sur son siège, elle sortit du véhicule, s'engouffra dans les escaliers et claqua la porte de son appartement. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, quelques instants silencieuse avant de sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle resta là, sanglotant dans la pièce sombre un certain moment. Elle se força à se lever et à se traîner dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude calmer peu à peu ses larmes. Puis elle s'enroula dans une serviette et, épuisée, s'enfouit sous sa couette, les cheveux encore humides et vêtue uniquement d'une serviette détrempée.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi claqua le verre sur le comptoir et secoua la tête. Elle s'affala un peu plus sur le bar, la tête entre les mains. A sa gauche, Kise la regardait d'un air suspicieux :

_ Tu crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de boire pour ce soir ?

_ Nan ! J'en veux une autre !

_ Momoicchi, tu es ivre.

_ C'est même pas vrai ! J'ai encore de la marge !

Le blond soupira et la regarda commander une nouvelle bière dont elle avala plusieurs gorgées.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux à ce point finir bourrée ? C'est pas ton genre.

_ Parce que !

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre.

_ Rassure moi, c'est quand même pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé à l'association ?

_ …

_ Ca fait deux semaines, tu devrais t'en remettre. Tu sais très bien que la majorité des gens ne partagent pas son avis.

_ C'est faux. Même mes collègues pensent pareil.

_ Je suis sûr que tu exagères. Beaucoup de gens sont ignorants, ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils nous détestent.

_ Peut-être… Mais en attendant, je suis toute seule.

_ Tu m'as moi. Et Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. Même Aominecchi se fait du souci pour toi, même s'il ne le dit pas.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

La rose fixa intensément son verre encore plein. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et sa voix était pâteuse. Après tout, elle devrait peut-être arrêter de boire tant qu'il en était encore temps.

_ Personne ne veut de moi. Shoichi… Je crois que j'aurais dû… J'aurais pas dû… Merde.

_ Momoicchi, tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Pour de vrai.

_ J'ai peur d'être seule, Kise. J'ai jamais été seule. Quand je rentre chez moi, je suis seule, et c'est vide. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un et maintenant…

_ Les ruptures, c'est toujours compliqué. annonça platement le blond avec l'impression étrange d'être complètement à côté du vrai problème.

_ Tu vas t'en remettre. Et te trouver un mec sexy ou une nana canon qu'Aominecchi essaiera de faire fuir pour voir si il ou elle te mérite vraiment et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

_ Non. Je vais finir seule.

Kise prit une grande inspiration. Il fit signe au serveur de lui amener la même chose que son amie : il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

_ Moi, je te trouve très jolie et sexy, tu es intelligente et tu as un caractère unique : il faudrait être aveugle, sourd et stupide pour ne pas t'aimer. Enfin si l'avis d'un mec gay t'intéresse.

_ C'est pas le problème… Je peux pas sortir avec une fille. Parce que sinon, on va m'accuser de… Je sais pas moi, des trucs débiles que certains me sortent parfois, de vouloir respecter un quota ou de vouloir alterner ou je sais pas. Et si je sors avec un homme, on va me dire que je suis bi pour me rendre intéressante et…

_ Crois moi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être intéressante et tous ceux qui te connaissent, même de loin, le savent. Alors tu devrais juste être toi-même, sortir avec qui tu veux, coucher avec qui tu veux et faire comme d'habitude : te foutre de ce que pensent les autres.

Ils se turent, burent quelques gorgées en silence avant que le jeune homme ne demande, curieux et inquiet :

_ Pourquoi ce que les autres pensent de toi t'importe autant, tout à coup. D'habitude, tu t'en fiches, non ?

Son amie ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, l'esprit un peu embrumé, perdue. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques instants à la réponse à donner avant de se lancer :

_ Tu as beau dire ou même penser que ça ne t'affecte pas, ça fait quand même mal.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors on fait quoi ?

Kise fixa le plafond un moment avant de répondre :

_ On pleure un bon coup et on se relève, j'imagine. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que les gens ne comprennent pas ou n'acceptent pas.

Momoi renifla, essuya les quelques gouttes qui perlaient de ses yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ T'as raison.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, les autres clients du bar jetant parfois un coup d'œil curieux à ce duo étrange.

_ Tu crois qu'elle, elle m'aimera ? murmura la rose en fermant les yeux.

_ Qui ça ?

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un vague mouvement de tête.

_ Je vais te ramener.

La jeune femme hocha à nouveau la tête et se laissa entraîner

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi rejoignit ses amis à une table d'un pas traînant. Elle se laissa mollement tomber à côté d'Aomine, face à Kagami.

_ Alors, tu décuves ? plaisanta le premier.

_ La ferme, Ahomine !

_ Tu plaisantes ?! Parce que tu la fermes, toi peut-être, quand j'ai la gueule de bois ?!

_ Sauf que toi, tu as la gueule de bois presque une fois par semaine ! Ca doit être la troisième fois depuis qu'on se connaît que je bois assez pour ça.

Le bleu haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet pour éviter d'essuyer la remarque moqueuse que son amant n'allait pas manquer de lâcher dans quelques secondes :

_ Kise nous a dit pour hier. Il paraît que t'étais dans un sale état.

_ Eh bah je vais mieux… Enfin j'irais mieux si tu veux bien la fermer trente secondes !

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition, s'autorisant tout de même un ricanement amusé. Alors que la rose profitait du silence très relatif autour d'elle, un portable sonna bruyamment. Aomine sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fixa l'écran plusieurs secondes comme s'il hésitait à répondre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie puis à son amant. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour prendre l'appel plus loin.

_ Pourquoi il s'en va ? Il fait jamais ça. Je devrais m'inquiéter à ton avis ? demanda le rouge sans conviction.

_ Nope. C'est sans doute ses parents. Vu sa réaction, je dirais sa mère.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda le jeune homme, comme admiratif de l'esprit de déduction de la rose.

_ Il voulait pas décrocher devant moi parce que je déteste qu'il parle à ses parents et qu'il voulait pas qu'on s'engueule à ce propos devant toi. Il ne veut pas t'impliquer dans ses histoires de famille. Il hésite moins quand c'est son père, que ce soit pour prendre l'appel ou le refuser. Il n'arrive jamais à raccrocher à sa mère. Je crois que ça l'énerve un peu.

_ Tu vois, j'en savais rien. lâcha Kagami d'une voix un peu amère.

_ Lui en veut pas trop pour ça, il ne veut surtout pas t'impliquer. S'il y a bien une personne à qui il ne veut surtout pas montrer qu'il a des faiblesses, c'est toi.

_ Si c'est son plan pour avoir l'air parfait, il devrait travailler sur d'autres aspects de sa personnalité si tu veux mon avis.

Momoi soupira en acquiesçant.

_ Au fait, Kise vous a dit quoi exactement ?

_ Ca dépend, tu te rappelles de quoi ?

_ De tout, je n'ai pas assez bu pour être amnésique, Kagami. Juste pour avoir un mal crâne carabiné toute la journée. Alors, il a dit quoi ? insista la jeune femme, agacée.

_ Que t'étais déprimée. Même Daiki l'avait remarqué, de toute façon. Il a dit que tu avais trop bu et qu'il avait dormi chez toi, qu'il t'a consolée et qu'il espérait que tu irais mieux aujourd'hui.

_ Ah. Bon. Très bien. Je vais bien. C'était juste un passage à vide, je vais m'en remettre.

Elle se détendit et s'appuya sur son dossier.

_ Ah, et aussi que t'étais amoureuse.

Momoi sursauta brutalement, manquant de peu de s'assommer contre le mur.

_ J'ai jamais dit… C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Il déforme mes propos !

_ Et qu'as-tu dit exactement ? la taquina Kagami.

_ Rien que j'aurais dit en étant sobre !

_ Allez, tu peux bien me dire qui est cette mystérieuse "elle" !

Soudain, quelqu'un le poussa pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Alex, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres, s'étira et passa son bras derrière les épaules de son presque petit-frère en regardant la rose.

_ Bah dis donc, tu viens ici même quand tu bosses pas ?! C'est courageux !

Momoi s'empourpra brutalement et gémit doucement en se prenant la tête.

_ Doucement. Mademoiselle a eu une nuit chargée. Tu pourrais lui apporter un café corsé et une bouteille d'eau ? Demanda le jeune homme en retenant un rire.

Dès que la blonde se fut éloignée, il se pencha vers son amie :

_ Je le savais !

_ C'est pas drôle, Kagamin ! C'est ma patronne et elle a presque dix ans de plus que moi et je sais pas si je suis…

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle avait vraiment hâte que cette conversation, et cette journée par la même occasion, se terminent.

_ En fait, je trouve que vous vous accordez plutôt bien. finit par dire son ami, l'air pensif.

La jeune femme le regarda, dubitative :

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bah… Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous avez le même humour, les même convictions politiques, vous aimez les mêmes sports…

_ Si tu le dis. marmonna Momoi.

Kagami avait l'air convaincu et elle se sentait trop mal pour tenter de lui tenir tête.

_ Par contre, va falloir vraiment t'accrocher si tu veux être avec elle.

Elle le regarda, perdue :

_ Toi aussi tu fais ça ?

_ Ca quoi ?

_ Effrayer ses petites-amies potentielles ? Pas que je me considère comme une petite-amie potentielle, hein ! Mais Daiki a passé toute notre adolescence à me faire le coup.

Kagami rit franchement :

_ Ca va pas ? Elle me tuerait si je faisais ça. Non, Alex est une grande fille, elle sait se défendre. En fait, c'est elle qui effrayait mes copains et les copines de Tatsuya quand on était au lycée. Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, tu as ma bénédiction. Par contre, il va falloir t'accrocher : Alex est une fille très intelligente mais n'a jamais su reconnaître quand on tentait de la séduire.

_ HEIN ?! Mais je ne vais pas… Je ne compte pas…

Le rouge rigola de plus belle :

_ C'est pas drôle Kagamin !

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos : ** Hey ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Sur qui sera le prochain chapitre d'après vous ? (j'aurais bien mis un OS en jeux ici aussi mais entre tout, j'ai déjà plein de trucs à écrire alors ça attendra...). Bon, Alex et Momoi, c'est une idée farfelue, je sais, mais pourquoi pas ?

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 et **Joyeux Halloween** en avance (vous vous déguisez en quoi ?).


	3. Kagami

**/!\** Dernier avertissement : **couples** et **personnages** **homos** , **bis** , **trans** et **hétéro**. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.

Titre : Queer as Folk

Pairing : Principalement du AoKaga pour celui là.

PDV : Externe

Rating : K+ T

 **Longueur du chapitre :** 18 257 mots

Résumé : Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problèmes dans le quartier gay de… Hein ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuners chez Alex, gueule de bois et prises de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk.

Disclaimer : Je pense arrêter de le mettre au chapitre suivant mais rien n'est à moi si ce n'est mes quelques OCs et une partie du scénario. La série Queer as Folk dont je m'inspire est à Showtime et à ses créateurs. Le manga Kuroko no Basket dont je torture les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note : J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient que le chapitre suivant était sur Kise donc j'ai un peu peur de décevoir en vous amenant un chapitre qui reste sur le AoKaga. Disons que c'est plus simple de régler leur histoire (et aussi parce que j'aime le AoKaga et que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, voilà). Je vous le promet cependant, le prochain chapitre s'éloignera d'eux. **

**Note 2 : Je pensais l'avoir précisé quelque part dans un chapitre mais on m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas le cas (d'ailleurs merci à super mocchi, qui a remarqué quelques petits détails auxquels je n'avais pas forcément pensé ^^). Donc Aomine, Momoi, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise et Midorima ont 26 ans. Théoriquement, Akashi a 25 ans puisqu'il est né fin décembre mais il est né la même année ^^. Imayoshi a deux ans de plus, Himuro a 27 ans et Alex 35.**

 **Note 3 : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté (Lawiki, Petiteotaku21, Obviously Enough, super mocchi, BlueSey17 et tous ceux dont j'ai pas le pseudo en tête là tout de suite !). Et aussi à Monkey D. Elena qui continue de faire du super boulot comme béta ! **

* * *

**KAGAMI :**

* * *

Kagami s'étira d'un mouvement félin, encore ensommeillé, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et de se tourner. Personne. Le lit était vide. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit… Qui ne tarda pas arriver. Un bruit de verre brisé et un juron étouffé. Il se leva et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la chambre pour tomber sur un Aomine en caleçon qui se débattait avec une bouteille de jus d'orange et un grille pain, un balais coincé entre son corps et le plan de travail comme il s'efforçait de ramasser les morceaux de vaisselle.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Aomine sursauta et le dévisagea :

_ Je prépare le petit-déjeuner.

_ Toi ?

_ Bah oui, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ?

_ Il est où le piège ? T'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? Me dis pas que t'as encore balancé la capote dans les chiottes ! Tu sais très bien que ça les bouche !

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries, oui ?! J'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

_ Alors pourquoi tu fais griller des tartines et… Je rêve où tu les as même beurrées ?! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Rassure moi, j'ai pas changé de dimension pendant la nuit ?

_ Si tu dois réagir comme ça à chaque fois que je veux préparer le p'tit déj, tu beurreras tes tartines tout seul.

_ Et si tu dois bousiller le grille pain à chaque fois que tu prépares des toasts, c'est peut-être mieux. se moqua Kagami en allant débrancher l'appareil dont s'échappait une fumée noire et nauséabonde.

_ Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce truc ?!

_ Je crois que t'as laissé le couteau dedans avant de le mettre en marche. annonça l'Américain en sortant un morceau de métal brûlant à l'aide d'une serviette, le manche en plastique de l'ustensile complètement fondu.

_ Fais chier. Pour une fois que je le fais…

_ T'en fais pas, va. C'est l'intention qui compte. lui assura son amant en l'embrassant.

Il alla jeter le couteau calciné et se dirigea vers le placard quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec une flaque humide sur le sol. Il baissa les yeux et suivit le filet d'eau jusqu'à l'évier pendant qu'Aomine se tendait derrière lui.

_ C'est quoi le problème avec l'évier ?

_ Bah… Tu m'avais dit de plus la jeter dans les toilettes, du coup…

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ …

_ Y a des jours où tu fais chier, Daiki, j'te jure !

~ Queer as Folk ~

Alex éclata de rire en posant la tasse devant celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

_ Je paierais pour voir la tête du plombier quand il sortira le préservatif du conduit ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

_ Y a au moins quelqu'un qui trouve ça drôle.

_ Oh, allez, c'est pas si grave. En plus il a essayé de se racheter en te préparant des tartines, avoue que c'est chou.

_ Tu parles : il savait très bien que je verrais sa connerie si j'entrais dans la cuisine ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait me servir le déjeuner ! Et puis, sans déconner, quel mec de 26 ans fait ça ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

_ Tu devrais bouder encore quelques jours, voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour se faire pardonner.

Kagami esquissa un sourire.

_ C'est une idée.

Il se détendait peu à peu, Alex ne pouvant s'empêcher de mimer la tête effarée du pauvre gars qui viendrait réparer leur évier. Quand Aomine arriva, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés avant de demander :

_ Toujours fâché ?

Kagami dissimula un sourire dans sa tasse et se força à froncer les sourcils en l'ignorant superbement.

_ Ok. Toujours fâché. Je peux faire un truc pour que t'arrêtes de faire la gueule ou tu vas m'en reparler jusqu'à ma mort ?

_ Ca dépend.

_ De quoi ?

_ De ce que tu comptes faire pour que je te pardonne. Des idées ?

Aomine eut une expression lubrique quand il lui répondit d'une voix aguicheuse :

_ Là tout de suite, j' en ai au moins cinq dont une seule n'implique pas un lit et toi à poil.

Il se pencha pour chuchoter :

_ Le canapé est aussi très confortable.

_ Nope. Pas de sexe tant que tu te seras pas rattrapé !

_ Tu te fous de moi ?!

L'américain détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules pour se concentrer sur son café.

_ Non mais t'as quel âge ?

_ Le même que le type qui balance ses capotes usagées dans l'évier sans penser que c'est idiot.

_ Ok, t'as gagné. Tu veux quoi ?

Kagami réfléchit avant d'opter pour l'option la plus raisonnable parmi celles qu'il avait en tête :

_ Ciné. Ce soir.

_ Hein ?! Rah, bon, ok.

_ Et restau ?!

_ Faut pas abuser, non plus !

_ C'est toi qui voit.

_ Putain… Un fast food, ça va ou môsieur veut un restaurant trois étoiles avec ça ?

_ Ca me va si je choisis le film.

_ Je te préviens, j'ai un droit de véto pour les comédies romantiques à gerber…

_ Marché conclu.

Le bleu poussa un long soupir sonore et ignora l'air goguenard de son petit-ami et d'Alex qui déposait sa commande habituelle sous son nez. Il grogna vaguement en guise de remerciement et faisait toujours la tête quand Kuroko apparut devant lui. Il aurait pu ne pas le remarquer s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux braqués en face de lui, juste où le plus petit venait de s'asseoir. Kagami sursauta quand il les salua avec cet air ravi qu'il avait régulièrement quand il prenait ses amis par surprise.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Aomine-kun ?

_ Non. Tout. Va. Très bien. martela-t-il visiblement toujours agacé de s'être fait manipuler.

_ Tant mieux alors.

Kagami gloussa comme l'autre avait un sourire attendri vers son meilleur ami qui levait les yeux au ciel. Aomine poussa un nouveau grognement en voyant Kise et Midorima entrer ensembles. Le blond agitait ses mains dans tous les sens, manquant d'éborgner les malheureux qui passaient trop près comme son ami à lunettes le menaçait - ou se protégeait, difficile à dire - avec un journal. Le duo s'approcha de leur table habituelle et ils s'installèrent. Kise s'apprêtait à demander leur avis aux trois autres sur un obscur sujet quand il remarqua la tête du bleu.

_ Bah alors, Aominecchi ? T'as perdu ton slip fétiche ou quoi ?

_ J'ai pas de slip fétiche abruti !

_ Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête de quelqu'un l'a perdu ? insista le blond.

_ Mais puisque je te dis que… Et puis c'est quoi cette question d'abord ?! T'as un slip fétiche, toi peut-être ?!

_ Bien sûr ! Il est bleu avec des ballons de basket ! Et j'ai des chaussettes fétiches aussi, avec plein de petits arc-en-ciels ! Et aussi des…

_ Mais je m'en fous ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! s'énerva Aomine comme le reste de la table observait l'échange.

_ Si, tu m'as demandé si j'avais un slip…

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier, Kise !

Il se leva et partit en tapant des pieds.

_ Bravo, tu l'as fait fuir. grommela Midorima qui profitait que l'imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami par défaut ait changé de cible pour lire son journal.

_ Avouez que c'est trop drôle de le faire marcher comme ça ! se moqua Kise avec un grand sourire fier.

Kuroko retint un petit rire et Kagami secoua la tête, atterré : pourquoi tous ses amis étaient aussi timbrés ? Alex arriva avec plusieurs commandes qu'elle posa sur leur table et ils virent Momoi sortir de l'arrière salle en tenue.

_ Alex-san ?

_ Oh… Kuroko. Désolée, j'avais pas vu que tu étais arrivé. La même chose que d'habitude ?

Il hocha la tête et la blonde revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire, un petit déjeuner et un sandiwch à emporter qu'elle lui tendit.

_ Bon, j'y vais moi, je suis crevée. A plus les garçons.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec la rose avant de s'éclipser, la nouvelle arrivante s'approchant de la table pour les saluer.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kagami attrapa les tickets de cinéma d'un geste agacé et fusilla Aomine du regard.

_ Quoi ?!

_ On est en retard, à cause de tes conneries ! Y a des fois, t'es pire que Kise quand il s'agit de t'habiller.

_ Ca va, on a juste raté le début des bandes annonces, c'est pas la fin du monde. Et j'ai rien avoir avec Kise ! Je ne fais pas de gommages à la manguei, ni de masques hydratants ni ces autres trucs débiles qu'il fait. Franchement, y a d'autres utilités aux concombres.

_ Je veux même pas savoir comment tu les utilises puisque tu refuses toujours d'en bouffer. Allez, grouille-toi ou on va vraiment rater le début. soupira Kagami en ignorant la moue irritée de son amant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle juste comme les bandes annonces terminaient de défiler à l'écran et s'installèrent. Aomine grogna d'agacement mais ne bougea pas quand il sentit l'épaule de son petit-ami se coller à la sienne depuis le siège voisin. Quand ils sortirent, il fut forcé d'admettre que :

_ Il était chiant mais ça aurait pu être pire.

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois. En plus, je t'ai regardé, t'as pas décroché de tout le film. J'suis sûr que t'as adoré.

_ Mouais, tu parles. T'as une préférence pour le fast food ?

_ Le Maji-Burger est juste à côté.

Le bleu accepta sans rechigner et après de longues minutes dans la file d'attente, ils s'assirent au fond de la salle devant une pile d'hamburger qui attirait les regards des quelques clients qui passaient près de leur table. Ils discutèrent vaguement du film, puis de Momoi. Kagami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter à Daiki que la rose avait le béguin pour Alex. Il lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret mais doutait que l'autre ne tienne sa langue encore longtemps. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas très emballé à l'idée. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que ses relations avec la blonde étaient tendues. Ils évoquèrent rapidement les manifestations du rouge mais Aomine détourna la conversation, parlèrent de Kise et de la façon dont son magasin commençait à vraiment bien marcher. Le bleu était d'avis que ce succès ne pouvait être dû qu'au passé de mannequin du blond qui l'avait fait connaître, son amant pensait qu'une part venait sans doute de l'enthousiasme de leur ami.

_ Enthousiasme, tu parles ! Il est juste agaçant.

_ T'as toujours pas digéré cette histoire de caleçon ? demanda Kagami dans un rire.

L'autre grogna en le fusillant du regard.

_ Tu sais, il aime juste taquiner.

_ Mais c'est toujours après moi qu'il en a.

_ Parce que c'est toi qui réagit le plus, Daiki. Et puis tu peux pas dire qu'il s'acharne sur toi avec tout ce que Midorima endure. Il s'amuse bien avec Kuroko, aussi. Tu te rappelles l'histoire avec Akashi ?

Il se rappelait, oui. La première fois qu'Akashi les avait rejoints au snack et qu'il avait failli égorger Kise avec une paire de ciseaux parce que le blond draguait ouvertement son copain.

_ Akashi ne supporte personne à part Tetsu. Tu vois bien l'espèce de petit regard supérieur qu'il nous lance dès qu'il nous voit.

_ Il s'entend bien avec Midorima aussi. Et Momoi a des conversations plus ou moins normales avec lui quand ils se croisent.

Aomine refusa d'admettre que le "petit regard supérieur" n'était destiné qu'à lui et ils finirent leurs burgers, leur dessert et leur soda avant de sortir. L'américain resserra sa veste autour de lui, le froid brusque l'agressant, et s'engouffra dans la station de métro. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur qui menait chez eux quand Kagami sourit, se rappelant d'une promesse qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'approcha d'Aomine et passa ses mains autour de sa taille avant de chuchoter :

_ Un lit et moi à poil, c'était bien ça ?

_ Ou le canapé si tu préfères.

Le rouge sourit contre la peau mate avant de lâcher:

_ Hum... On verra.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kagami entra sans frapper et s'annonça d'une voix forte :

_ Tatsuya ?! C'est moi !

_ Cuisine ! répondit son frère.

Il s'y rendit et déposa le sac de nourriture chinoise qu'il transportait sur le plan de travail.

_ Alex est arrivée ? demanda le rouge en se débarrassant de sa veste sur un tabouret.

_ Nope. Elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait plus tard. Jack est malade et elle a prit une partie de son service, elle finit à 21h. On peut commencer sans l'attendre et elle apportera le dessert.

Kagami hocha la tête.

_ T'es tout seul ? Masako-san n'est pas là ?

_ Non, elle avait du travail. Elle te passe le bonjour.

Le rouge hocha la tête. Il connaissait peu la petite-amie de son grand frère, juste assez pour savoir qu'il l'appréciait. Il arrivait qu'elle se joigne aux soirées basket qu'organisaient les trois américains et pendant lesquelles elle débattait avec Alex de la condition physique des joueurs. Elle ferait un excellent coach, personne dans leur groupe n'en doutait. Pendant que les deux femmes débattaient, les garçons se contentaient de regarder le match en se gavant de nourriture à emporter. Chacun s'occupait d'amener tour à tour les boissons, le repas ou le dessert. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas laisser à la plus âgée le soin de s'occuper des boissons sous peine de se retrouver avec assez de bière pour rendre saoule une équipe de basket entière, remplaçants compris.

Ils sortirent les plats et les installèrent sur la table basse du salon, prenant place sur le canapé face à la télévision déjà allumée.

_ Alors, du nouveau avec… Aomine ?

Himuro ne l'aimait pas. Si le bleu parvenait à garder des relations cordiales avec Alex quand cette dernière était de bonne humeur, les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard dès qu'ils se croisaient.

_ Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

_ Oui, je sais. On a été au ciné, hier, et on a mangé ensembles. Il fait des progrès.

Himuro siffla, faussement admiratif :

_ Bah dis donc, quel changement.

_ Tatsuya, s'il te plaît… Il essaie. A sa façon, ok. Mais c'est pas si mal que ça.

_ Il a arrêté de sortir en boîte plusieurs fois par semaine ?

_ …

_ De se taper tout ce qui bouge ?

_ …

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je parie qu'il fait même pas sa part de ménage.

_ Ah ! Ca, si ! Il le fait. Crois le ou non mais il lui arrive de passer le balai, de faire la vaisselle et même les courses. Bon, il ramène rarement quoi que ce soit de cuisinable mais… Je crois que vivre toutes ces années avec Momoi ne l'a pas aidé à développer ses talents culinaires.

_ Tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire qu'Aomine fais le ménage, quand même ?

Kagami sourit en pensant à son amant, serpillère à la main, en train de râler contre les tâches et d'engueuler les sols sales.

_ Si.

Le brun haussa les épaules dubitatif.

_ Pourquoi, tu laisses tout faire à Masako-san, toi peut-être ?

_ On ne vit pas encore ensembles, c'est très différent. argua Himuro.

_ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles, pourtant.

_ On attend d'avoir fini nos études, c'est plus simple comme ça.

_ Vous êtes en dernière année tous les deux, ça devrait plus tarder.

Himuro eut un sourire et haussa les épaules sans répondre. Ils fixèrent l'écran en piochant dans leurs pots en cartons avec leurs baguettes. Quand Alex arriva, environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils la saluèrent de la main sans se lever. Elle les ignora et s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une cannette de bière. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Himuro en lâchant une boîte en carton sur la table basse. Elle poussa un soupir sonore en s'emparant de sa part de nourriture.

_ Argh… Je suis épuisée.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et se concentra sur le match à la télévision.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kagami se laissa tomber sur la banquette en skaï du snack. Il s'installa le plus proche possible du mur et s'y appuya, l'air lessivé. Il commençait à somnoler quand Momoi l'accosta d'une voix pleine d'énergie. Il sursauta, se cogna contre le mur et la regarda en se massant le crâne.

_ Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Elle eut un grand sourire avant de lancer d'une voix lourde de sous entendus :

_ Vous avez passé une nuit mouvementée avec Daiki ?

_ Lui sans doute. J'en sais rien en fait, il est pas rentré et j'ai passé la nuit à l'attendre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait plus fait le coup.

_ Je croyais que vous aviez un accord : interdit de découcher sans raison valable.

_ Je le croyais aussi. marmonna le rouge.

_ Et tu sais ce qui lui a pris ?

_ Nope. Au début, je me suis inquiété mais il a débarqué à sept heures, en un seul morceau, les fringues qui puaient l'alcool et la clope, et a refusé de s'expliquer.

_ Oh…

_ Comme tu dis. Il avait cet air moitié-énervé moitié-désolé qu'il a quand il fait une connerie mais qu'il refuse de l'admettre. Puis il est devenu énervé tout court quand j'ai osé lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait passé la nuit.

La rose ne sut pas quoi répondre. Un client l'interpella et elle lui répondit sèchement qu'elle arrivait.

_ Je sais très bien qu'on n'est pas dans une relation exclusive, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser il y a quelques mois, mais ça commence à me pomper l'air. Quand je pense que j'ai passé une partie de ma soirée à le défendre devant mon frangin. C'est risible.

_ Bon, ce café ?! Vous le torréfiez avant de le servir ou quoi ?

Momoi retint un commentaire bien senti qu'Alex aurait probablement envoyé avec un grand sourire et se contenta de lancer à son ami :

_ Bon. Je t'amène un café… Ou deux. Corsés.

Elle s'éloigna pour servir le client mécontent, abandonnant l'américain à sa somnolence. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un s'installer face à lui et grommela :

_ T'as fait vite.

Il souleva ses paupières endormies et tomba sur un Aomine à l'air blasé. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de l'ignorer.

_ Taiga ?

_ …

_ Tu fais la gueule ?

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ T'as pas une idée, abruti ?

_ Si c'est pour cette nuit…

_ Je veux pas savoir. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que ça me regardait pas.

_ T'énerve pas.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le rouge ne soupire et ne se lève pour partir.

_ Bah… Et son café ?

Momoi se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours ma faute et pourquoi tu te sens obligée de me faire la morale ?! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire ! gronda le jeune homme, visiblement agacé.

_ En es-tu sûr, Aomine-kun ?

Les deux amis sursautèrent.

_ Tetsu ?! Un jour, faudra que tu arrêtes d'apparaître par surprise ! C'était déjà flippant au lycée mais c'est encore pire maintenant.

_ Tu veux bien faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans cette tête de mule, Tetsu-kun ? Parce que j'ai beau essayer, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. T'auras peut-être plus de succès.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. Il se leva, prêt à déguerpir avant que Kuroko ne se mette à le sermonner à son tour. Les sermons de Tetsu étaient toujours plus pénibles que ceux de Satsuki. Ils avaient ça d'énervant que le plus petit restait toujours impassible quand il les donnait. Ce calme sensé était d'une certaine façon plus difficile à affronter que les éclats de voix et les gestes véhément de son amie d'enfance qui se laissait facilement emporter. Il lui arrivait parfois de demander conseil à Tetsu quand il avait besoin d'un avis impartial et de quelqu'un qui ne s'énerverait pas et ne partirait pas en claquant la porte après quelques insultes bien senties. Mais le reste du temps, Aomine préférait se disputer avec sa meilleure amie et agir comme si de rien n'était quelques heures plus tard.

Le plus petit posa une main sur son bras. Un contact léger, qui lui laissait largement assez de marge pour prendre la fuite s'il le voulait (bien que le plus grand préférât le terme "repli stratégique"). Néanmoins, et malgré la force évidente qui les séparait, Aomine se rassit, vaincu. Kuroko faisait partie de ces personnes à qui il était difficile de dire "non". Il le soupçonnait d'avoir pris des cours avec Akashi et se demandait qui finissait par avoir le dernier mot dans leurs disputes…si tant est que ces deux là se disputent.

_ Quoi ?! grogna le bleu en se renfonçant dans son siège avec un air boudeur.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ …

_ Aomine-kun, je suis la personne qui en sait le plus sur toi en dehors de Momoi-san. Plus rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire ne pourrait me choquer ou m'offenser.

Le plus grand poussa un long soupir plein de mauvaise volonté et lorgna sur la pendule avec espoir. Malheureusement, il ne commençait à travailler que dans trois quarts d'heure et pouvait difficilement prétexter que l'histoire était trop longue à raconter. Il se résigna donc et se lança.

_ Je suis sorti hier soir. Taiga avait ce truc qu'ils font tous les quinze jours avec son frère et Alex.

_ Oui… l'encouragea le plus petit.

_ Et j'ai trouvé un mec, on a couché ensembles et je suis rentré tard.

_ Tard ?

_ Disons très tôt ce matin.

_ Tu as passé la nuit avec un autre homme ?

Aomine fronça les sourcils. Tourné comme ça, évidemment.

_ Non. On s'est chauffés, on a baisé chez lui parce que je ramène plus de types à l'appart depuis la dernière fois et quand je me suis barré, le dernier train était déjà parti. Du coup, j'ai été dans une autre boîte, j'ai dragué le serveur pour qu'il m'offre un verre, puis j'ai attendu que le premier train arrive.

Kuroko se garda de tout commentaire et se contenta de l'inviter à poursuivre :

_ Et après ?

_ Bah quoi "après" ? Après j'suis rentré en espérant qu'il se soit pas levé pour lui faire croire que j'avais dormi sur le canapé mais il m'attendait dans la cuisine. J'ai pas voulu lui expliquer alors il s'est tiré et maintenant il fait la gueule. Je sais pas quoi faire, cette fois.

_ Déjà, tu as conscience que tu es en tort.

Aomine grinça des dents :

_ Il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre ! C'était clair dès le début. Je l'ai jamais forcé à accepter et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne coucherais qu'avec lui ! S'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à se barrer !

Le turquoise eut un petit sourire sans joie :

_ La dernière fois qu'il a essayé, tu l'en as dissuadé en lui promettant de faire des efforts. C'est normal qu'il attende que tu en fasses.

_ Hey ! On est allé au ciné y a pas deux jours et on a bouffé au fast food du coin ! Et je sors plus tous les soirs ! Je fais des efforts ! Je peux pas lui offrir mieux.

_ Rassure-moi, Aomine-kun, tu ne crois pas vraiment ce que tu dis ?

_ …

_ Bien. Tant mieux. Parce que Kagami-kun est mon ami et je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir. Alors si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais, je pense que je t'en aurais un peu voulu.

L'autre baissa les yeux, triturant la cuillère en plastique que Momoi avait amenée avec le café de Kagami et qu'elle avait laissé là.

_ Je peux pas lui offrir mieux…pour l'instant.

Kuroko hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

_ C'est à lui que tu devrais en parler, pas à moi.

_... Il me larguerait à coup sûr. Ce mec est une plaie, il est borné.

Son ami eut un sourire plus franc :

_ C'est l'un des nombreux traits de caractère que vous avez en commun.

_ Tu parles.

_ Aomine-kun… Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un bus ? Ou un taxi ?

_ …

_ Tu as peur, pas vrai ?

_ N'importe quoi ! s'emporta le plus grand.

_ Tu as peur parce que ça te plaît, d'avoir cette relation avec Kagami-kun. Et ça t'effraie parce que tu es persuadé que c'est voué à l'échec. Mais ton comportement est la seule chose qui fait échouer votre relation.

_ Tu délires, Tetsu ! Le genre de relations plagiée sur les couples hétéros, bien sous tout rapport, très peu pour moi. Avoir une maison, des gosses et un jardin… Tu l'imagines ?

Le plus petit le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'affirmer :

_ Oui, très bien. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

_ …

_ Tes parents ne sont restés ensembles "que" quatorze ans, mais…

_ Douze ! Avant de divorcer, ils ont passé deux ans à s'insulter et à se balancer la vaisselle à la tronche. Leur relation était finie avant de signer ce putain de papier.

_ D'accord, ils sont restés ensembles douze ans, si tu veux. Mais regardes tes grands parents. Ils sont mariés depuis presque soixante ans et ils s'aiment toujours. Tes parents ne sont pas un modèle universel. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as leurs gènes que tu vas finir comme eux. Ta mère est la fille de tes grands parents et ça n'a pas défini ses relations de couple.

_ …

_ Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est en continuant à agir comme ça que tu vas faire partir Kagami-kun. Pas en admettant enfin ce que tout le monde a compris depuis longtemps et en lui donnant ce que vous voulez tous les deux. Et pas la peine de nier, je sais très bien que tu en as aussi envie. Au moins un peu.

_ Je ne veux pas me marier, avoir des gosses et…

_ Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça. soupira Kuroko, toujours aussi patient.

Aomine l'ignora en détournant le regard. Il soupira à son tour, déposa quelques billets sur la table et quitta le snack, visiblement agacé. Il était en retard, de toute façon. La salle se désemplit peu à peu et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une demi-dizaine de clients. Momoi profita de ce moment de répit pour s'asseoir face à Kuroko.

_ Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

_ Que cet après-midi. Les professeurs se réunissent pour discuter des élèves mais comme les miens sont en maternelle…

_ Je vois. Ca doit pas être simple, de gérer autant de gosses du matin au soir.

_ Ca dépend des jours. J'aime beaucoup les enfants. Une fois que tu as trouvé comment t'y prendre, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

_ C'est sans doute pour ça que Dai-chan t'écoute : tu as l'habitude de t'adresser aux enfants.

Le garçon sourit, amusé à l'idée d'un Aomine renfrogné âgé de quatre ans, en train de mettre la pagaille dans sa salle de classe.

_ Tu exagères, il n'est pas si immature. Il est simplement un peu perdu.

_ Il faudra bien qu'il grandisse un jour ou l'autre ! Quoi qu'il en pense, il n'a plus seize ans. Il serait temps qu'il se comporte en adulte ! Tu devrais lui dire, toi ! Moi il m'écoute pas.

_ C'est parce que tu rentres dans son jeu. la taquina Kuroko.

_ Dans son jeu ?

_ Il te provoque et tu réponds, du coup la conversation dévie.

_ Il fait ça ?

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir :

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse exprès. C'est juste sa façon de se défendre et ton caractère. Mais même si vous vous disputez, il t'écoute.

_ Mouais… Bon. Comment on fait, alors ?!

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Comment on fait pour leur éviter la rupture, à ces deux abrutis ? Parce que même si Daiki agit comme un idiot, Kagamin est aussi buté que lui. Ils sont pas près d'y arriver sans notre aide. affirma la rose, l'air de préparer un mauvais coup.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, Momoi-san. Si Aomine-kun doit avancer, il faut que ça vienne de lui.

La jeune femme eut une moue boudeuse et finit par promettre de ne pas intervenir.

_ Le temps où l'on s'alliait pour comploter me manque.

Elle se leva en soupirant qu'elle avait du ménage à faire avant l'arrivée d'une vague supplémentaire de clients.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Quand il fit enfin tourner la clé dans la serrure, Kagami était frigorifié. Il entra et se réfugia dans la pièce qui leur servait de QG. Il soupira en allumant la lumière : il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les locaux de l'association étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à son refuge. Sans doute parce qu'il était certain de ne pas y croiser son imbécile de petit-ami. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se croiser depuis ce matin et ils s'étaient disputés une nouvelle fois à cause de l'implication militante du rouge.

_ Tu préfères aller à ces réunions à la con que de parler avec moi ? avait demandé Aomine, à la fois incrédule et énervé.

_ Et toi tu préfères coucher avec des types que tu connais pas qu'avec ton mec, chacun son truc. avait alors répondu Kagami d'un ton sec avant de claquer la porte.

Il secoua la tête et commença à installer les chaises. Quitte à être là, autant se rendre utile. Il n'entendit pas Momoi entrer et poussa un cri de surprise quand il la vit debout au milieu de la salle.

_ Bordel de… T'as pris des cours avec Kuroko ou quoi ?

_ Je pense que c'est simplement toi qui es dans la lune.

Le garçon ne trouva rien à dire et haussa les épaules. Ils portèrent la table et y étalèrent les différents papiers dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

_ Dis… A propos de Daiki…

_ J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. grogna Kagami, de mauvaise humeur à la simple idée d'aborder le sujet.

_ Mais il faut que tu…

_ Arrêts ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Daiki avec toi, Momoi.

La jeune femme se figea, perdue :

_ Mais je suis celle qui…

_ Je sais ! Je sais que tu es celle qui le connaît le mieux et que tu le connais depuis aussi longtemps que tu t'en rappelles. Je sais que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi et ça m'énerve parce que tu sais tout ce dont il ne veut pas me parler et que je n'ai pas envie de l'apprendre de toi.

_ Je suis désolée, je… balbutia-t-elle sans trop bien savoir comment finir sa phrase.

_ Je sais, c'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que j'en ai marre. marmonna Kagami en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de récupérer de sa nuit blanche et était proprement épuisé. Il avait même hésité à venir avant de décider que c'était mieux que de rester à l'appartement, seul avec Daiki.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi parce que c'est ton meilleur ami. finit-il par confesser.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps que je connais Tatsuya et je sais que je prendrais toujours la défense de mon frère, même s'il avait tort. Alors vraiment, je comprends que tu essaies de défendre Daiki et de le protéger. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre un seul autre "sois patient" ou "laisse lui du temps" parce que je l'ai assez entendu.

_ Kagamin…

_ Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un deal.

_ Quel genre ? s'enquit la rose, sur ses gardes.

_ On évite d'inclure nos relations respectives avec Daiki dans notre amitié. Sinon, on va finir par se détester.

_ T'as sans doute raison… Mais il va falloir me pardonner si j'ai du mal. C'est presque un réflexe.

_ Je sais, tu adores te mêler des affaires des autres. Une vraie concierge. se moqua le rouge, l'ambiance se détendant un peu.

_ Hey ! Je te permets pas ! répliqua Momoi d'un air faussement offensé trahi par son sourire.

_ Kuroko m'a raconté comment il a rencontré Akashi, tu sais.

_ Et regarde où ils en sont ! Ils sont ensembles depuis six ans, vivent dans une jolie maison et ont des plans pour le futur ! Ose dire que j'ai eu tort de m'en mêler.

_ Bon. D'accord. Mauvais exemple. Daiki m'a expliqué comment tu essayais de le caser avec Kuroko au lycée.

_ Et j'ai presque réussi. En plus Daiki compte pas : on vient de dire qu'il restait en dehors de la conversation.

Kagami ricana devant l'évidente mauvaise foi de la jeune femme.

_ Les plans culs arrangés à Kise ? Le coup que t'as fait il y a un mois à Midorima…

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ca aurait très bien pu marcher entre lui et cet infirmier.

_ C'était un fétichiste des pieds ! Il a passé trois heures à lui caresser les orteils et a fait un moulage de l'intérieur d'une de ses chaussures !

_ J'arrive pas à croire que Midorin t'aie parlé de ça… maugréa la rose, un peu honteuse.

_ Il l'a pas fait… C'est Kise qui me l'a dit. Il riait tellement que j'ai dû le faire répéter et lui faire jurer de ne pas en parler à Daiki de peur qu'il ne lâche plus Midorima avec ça. avoua l'américain.

_ Ah ! C'est qui la commère maintenant ?!

_ Kise ! affirma Kagami.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond et les deux autres furent pris d'un fou rire. Ils finirent par en expliquer la raison à l'ancien mannequin qui sourit et admit sans scrupules :

_ J'adore les potins, que voulez-vous !

Il entreprit d'ailleurs de le prouver en se lançant dans une histoire improbable sur son meilleur ami à lunettes. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et ils changèrent de sujet de conversation, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être utilisés comme mannequins pour les exercices médicaux du vert. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement en vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés pour la manifestation qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

_ Les pancartes ? demanda Momoi d'un air sévère.

La jeune femme menait sa troupe d'une main de fer, imposant une organisation quasi militaire pour "parer à toute éventualité".

_ On peut utiliser celles de la dernière fois. J'ai aussi ajouté une banderole que m'a passé Alex. On a toutes les autorisations ?

_ Je m'en suis occupée juste après qu'on ait décidé de la date. Il faudra seulement que je pense à emporter les papiers au cas où. Ki-chan, t'es toujours OK pour les T-shirts ?

_ Yep ! Bon, c'est juste un motif à imprimer, on avait pas les moyens pour un truc plus élaboré mais j'ai reçu un mail de la part de mon fournisseur hier et normalement, ils devraient arriver demain. J'en ai commandé plus pour avoir une réduction, je me disais que je pouvais les vendre à la boutique. On utiliserait l'argent pour organiser le prochain évènement et ça nous ferait un peu de pub. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

_ Tu ferais ça ? s'enquit un homme au fond de la salle, cheveux châtains, mains immenses et grand sourire bêta.

_ Bien sûr, mon chou ! Kise lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et l'autre rigola, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_ C'est une super idée, Ki-chan ! A propos de pub, qui devait s'occuper des affiches ?

_ Moi ! répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

Il tendit une pile de tracts à leur présidente qui les détailla.

_ C'est génial ! T'es hyper doué, pour le dessin. C'est parfait. Je vais en prendre une partie et les mettre au snack. Qui se dévoue pour coller des affiches ou distribuer des tracts ?

_ Je vais le faire. Je réquisitionnerais Tatsuya et Kuroko. proposa Kagami d'une voix lasse.

Quelques autres volontaires se joignirent à lui et chacun se servit dans la pile de papiers pendant que Momoi s'agitait en râlant.

_ Où est passé ce fichu plan ? Ah ! Là. Ok. L'idée, c'est d'aller devant le collège Teiko et d'y rester. On a beau avoir les autorisations, mieux vaut éviter de s'éparpiller, ça pourrait dégénérer. Donc on va partir d'ici…

Elle entoura un point sur la carte au feutre rouge avant de tracer un court trait jusqu'à leur destination qu'elle entoura à son tour avant de reprendre :

_ On passe par là… Et on arrive à l'école. Pour la sécurité, on fait comme d'habitude : il nous faut des membres sur les côtés, à l'avant et à l'arrière. Comme on va dans un lieu fréquenté par des gamins, il faut à tout prix éviter de perdre le contrôle.

_ Si quelqu'un doit créer une émeute, ce sera sûrement toi, Momoicchi. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ? Tu as insulté le directeur et tu as failli finir au commissariat. rappela Kise avec un sourire.

La petite assemblée rit et la rose finit par les rejoindre, consciente d'avoir quelques progrès à faire niveau self control. Tout le monde finit de se répartir les rôles avant de se séparer.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Merci de m'aider. Kuroko m'a lâchement abandonné sous prétexte qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Akashi et je me voyais mal distribuer tout ça tout seul. grogna Kagami en gratifiant Alex et Himuro d'un regard reconnaissant.

_ Pas de problème. Masako travaille et ça ne la dérange pas de faire une détour pour venir me chercher quand elle aura fini.

_ Et puis ça me permet de passer du temps avec mes élèves préférés. lança Alex.

_ Arrête de nous appeler comme ça, on n'a jamais été tes élèves, Alex ! ronchonna Kagami en étalant de la colle sur une affiche avant de la plaquer sur un poteau.

_ Tu te rappelles quand on est venus te trouver à l'époque ?! Tu nous avais demandé de t'appeler "professeur" ! Taiga a plongé la tête la première. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs, j'étais pas concerné.

La blonde ricana en se souvenant de sa surprise quand elle les avait vu débarquer un après midi.

_ Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Taiga n'aurait jamais osé venir ! Il était très timide à l'époque.

_ C'est faux ! J'ai jamais été timide !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu tremblais de partout. T'as même voulu faire demi-tour. se moqua le brun en riant.

_ Oui, bon… J'étais peut-être un peu…impressionné à l'époque. Mais j'avais douze ans !

_ Vous étiez toujours fourrés ensembles à l'époque. se remémora la plus âgée.

_ Hey, t'as idée de ce que c'est d'avoir d'avoir des cheveux rouges ou d'être un enfant adopté à cet âge dans un collège américain ? En plus, on a tous les deux des traits asiatiques. Au moins quand on était deux, personne n'osait s'en prendre à nous. râla Kagami en posant son seau de colle.

_ C'est l'excuse qu'il se donne mais en fait, il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi ! Quand il était petit, Taiga était nul pour se faire des amis, je lui ai tout appris.

_ T'as une mémoire drôlement sélective ! Bon, trêve de bavardages ! Faut distribuer tout ça ou Momoi va me faire la peau.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail, tendant leurs flyers aux passants. Au bout de deux heures, le portable d'Himuro sonna, annonçant son départ. A peine se furent-ils retrouvés seuls que la blonde posa la question qui la démangeait depuis le début d'après midi.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi t'en as pris autant ? Même Satsuki a vu moins large et pourtant tu la connais.

Le rouge hésita à répondre avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance d'échapper à son amie sans lui donner une bonne explication.

_ Je me suis dit que ça m'occuperait.

_ Ca t'occuperait ? Si tu veux t'occuper tu peux cuisiner, lire ou mater une série sur Netflix.

_ Je voulais m'occuper hors de l'appart.

_ Oh… Des problèmes avec Aomine ? Encore ?

_ S'il te plaît. Quand tu prends ce ton, tu ressembles à Tatsuya. Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas Daiki…

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour ton frère mais je ne le déteste pas, ton copain. J'suis sûre que c'est un gars sympa, au fond. Mais franchement, Taiga… tu penses pas que t'en as assez bavé ? demanda Alex, visiblement fatiguée d'avance par la discussion.

_ A vous entendre, on dirait qu'il me frappe ou qu'il me séquestre.

_ Bon, ok. Peut-être que t'es pas malheureux à proprement parler. Mais tu peux pas nier que la situation ne te convient pas.

_ …

_ Alors il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes une décision.

_ Je sais. J'ai juste pas très envie de la prendre.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kagami sortit une pile de pancartes de son coffre et en tendit plusieurs à Himuro qui avait accepté de l'aider à décharger. Kise s'occupait de venir en aide à Momoi. Il avait passé la semaine à fuir la discussion avec Aomine et ce dernier lui avait facilité la tâche. A peine avait-il constaté que son amant passait plus de temps avec ses tracts qu'à l'appartement que le bleu avait renoué avec ses vieux démons. Il n'avait fallu attendre que le milieu de la semaine pour qu'il décide de sortir tous les soirs. Ils étaient allés en boîte ensembles une fois mais cela ne leur avait pas donné l'opportunité de parler.

Les deux américains rejoignirent le groupe qui commençait à se former un peu plus loin. Il fallut près de cinq minutes à Kagami pour trouver Kuroko. Son ami était déjà discret, alors perdu au milieu de la foule, il était presque invisible. Il avait fallu qu'il reconnaisse les mèches écarlates d'Akashi, qui se demandait visiblement ce qu'il fichait là, pour qu'il le localise et s'avance vers lui. Kuroko le remarqua et il adressa quelques paroles à son compagnon avant de sourire et de l'embrasser, s'éloignant pour rejoindre son ami.

_ Kagami-kun, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, ça va. Une pancarte ? Momoi et Kise ont aussi des banderoles, si tu préfères.

_ Je vas me contenter d'un panneau.

Il se saisit de celui qu'on lui présenta et attendit avant de demander :

_ Je peux te poser une question, Kagami-kun ?

Le concerné grimaça. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

_ Tu as discuté avec Aomine-kun ?

_ Non. Pas eu l'occasion.

_ Je m'en doutais. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé quand je l'ai vu. Il te cherchait.

_ Hein ? Tu veux dire que ce crétin est ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre à une manifestation ?! s'exclama l'américain, ahuri.

_ Je pense qu'il veut te parler.

_ Et ça pouvait pas attendre ce soir ?!

_ Il a dû penser que tu trouverais un moyen de t'esquiver.

_ Oh, ça va hein ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui rentre tard et ne décroche pas au téléphone ! Si j'avais dû lui faire une scène à chaque fois que son comportement était étrange…

_ Tu devrais vraiment discuter avec lui. Je pense que vous avez besoin de mettre les choses au clair. exposa calmement le plus petit sans prendre parti.

_ Peut-être… Mais je sais pas comment lui expliquer que c'est plus assez. Ca fait deux mois qu'il m'a dit qu'il ferait des efforts et peut-être que chez lui c'est court, mais moi j'attends depuis deux ans et demi et je suis à court de patience. Si on veut des choses si différentes, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ensembles ?

Kuroko ne répondit rien avant quelques secondes :

_ C'est à lui que tu devrais poser la question.

Kagami hocha la tête. Puisque c'était comme ça, autant en finir. Il rejoignit Momoi et lui confia les pancartes qu'il avait gardées à la main avant de lui promettre de les rejoindre, elle, Alex et Kise, dès que possible. Il s'éclipsa et appela Aomine qui décrocha au bout de quelques secondes. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il demanda :

_ T'es où, exactement ?

_ Pas loin de la foule, un peu avant le parking. Comment t'as su que…

_ Kuroko. Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et prit une grande inspiration avant d'accélérer le pas. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour rejoindre son amant, adossé à un mur, et bien qu'il soit sous ses yeux il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ On s'est quasiment pas vus de la semaine. Je me suis dit qu'au moins ici, j'étais sûr de te trouver.

Kagami ignora la désagréable impression de déjà vu et soupira.

_ J'imagine qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_ Ouais, ce serait pas mal.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre commence et ce fut finalement Aomine qui se lança :

_ Je comprends pas… Tu voulais qu'on soit plus tous les deux et maintenant…

_ Je suis sorti pendant une semaine, Daiki ! T'es sorti quasiment tous les soirs depuis qu'on se connaît.

_ Ok, si tu veux. Mais dans ce cas, c'est quoi le problème ?

Le rouge hésita quelques instants et regretta presque aussitôt de demander :

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

_ QUOI ?! C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

_ C'est pas compliqué. Est-ce que tu m'aimes oui ou non ? Moi, je t'aime. Et j'en ai assez d'avoir l'impression d'être dans une relation à sens unique.

_ Tu délires…

Aomine avait serré les poings, la frustration et la colère grimpant peu à peu dans son ventre comme il constatait l'air désespérément sérieux de Taiga et comprenait déjà où allait mener cette discussion. Merde, pour une fois que c'était lui qui décidait de parler…

_ Ok, tu veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave. Laisse moi juste te demander autre chose…

Le bleu eut un mauvais pressentiment et se contenta d'attendre la question en serrant les dents.

_ Est-ce qu'un jour, tu comptes arrêter tes conneries et avoir une vraie relation, former un vrai couple avec moi ?

_ Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé la question : oui, on est en couple.

_ C'est pas ce que je te demande ! Est-ce qu'un jour, tu arrêteras de baiser à côté ? De sortir en boîte, seul, trois fois par semaine ? Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra avoir une relation normale comme Kuroko et Akashi ? Ou je dois abandonner l'idée pour de bon ?

Plus il parlait, plus Kagami se fermait. Comme s'il savait déjà la réponse. En fait, il la connaissait. Elle était évidente. Ils n'en seraient pas là sinon.

_ Tu me fais chier, Taiga !

_ Je te demande juste de répondre, merde ! C'est pas compliqué, dis moi simplement si tu comptes avoir une relation stable avec moi un jour ou pas !

_ Tu veux pas arrêter avec ça ?! Tu me gonfles ! On en a déjà parlé. tépliqua l'autre, la colère grondant, sourde dans sa poitrine.

_ Si tu ne veux plus qu'on en parle, réponds !

_ NON ! Non, ça n'arrivera pas, jamais !

Kagami le regarda, le visage dur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour faire refluer la colère et la déception. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, cette dernière émotion primait et Aomine déglutit. Il y avait quelque chose dans les deux prunelles brillantes qu'il détestait. Une lueur éteinte, résignée, un pli entre les sourcils froncés de son amant et ce petit sourire faux qui signifiait "j'abandonne". Le bleu eut envie de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut devancé :

_ Je sais, Daiki ! Alors tais toi ! Je sais que tu vas dire que tu le pensais pas et je sais que c'est vrai…en partie. Mais j'en ai marre. Marre de t'attendre ! Ca fait déjà deux ans. Marre de m'accrocher, marre d'avoir mal, marre de tout… Marre de toi.

_ Taiga, je…

_ T'excuse pas ! Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça depuis le début. T'as même pas eu à mentir.

Il leva les mains quand son petit-ami fit un pas dans sa direction et les rabaissa quand l'autre suspendit son mouvement, paralysé.

_ C'est fini. J'ai plus assez de patience et d'énergie. Je… Faut que j'y aille. J'imagine qu'on en reparlera plus tard mais… Cette fois, ça suffira pas.

Il recula en fixant encore un peu Aomine avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

_ TAIGA ! Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer !

L'Américain fit volte face et répondit avec hargne :

_ On s'est déjà expliqués ! Et ça nous a mené à quoi ? Laisse tomber, Daiki. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Et Aomine resta là, immobile, figé, impuissant. Il jura entre ses dents et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait encore foiré. Et ce coup-ci, il n'allait pas pouvoir se rattraper.

~ Queer As Folk ~

Kagami rejoignit le défilé et joua des coudes pour rejoindre Alex, Kise et Momoi. Les deux blonds discutaient en avançant et la rose les écoutait, pensive. Il s'aligna à leurs côtés sans rien dire et déchargea Kise d'une partie de son fardeau, brandissant une pancarte au dessus de sa tête. Momoi se tourna dans sa direction, surprise, et hésita à lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Le rouge croisa son regard et soupira, la coupant :

_ On a rompu.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de se détourner et de regarder la route devant eux. Ils avancèrent sans se parler quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne se décide à demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ J'ai pas…envie d'en parler. Tu lui demanderas.

_ Je…

_ C'est quoi la suite du programme, déjà ?

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre :

_ On rejoint Teiko et on fait du boucan jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un descende. Avec un peu de chance, le directeur viendra en personne et on pourra le prendre à parti. L'idée, c'est de parler à quelqu'un d'en haut.

Kagami hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas retenu un mot de ce que son amie venait de dire et s'en fichait.

_ On pourrait les menacer de revenir et d'ameuter la presse ? Ils savent que même si plusieurs personnes pensent comme eux, l'opinion publique sera de notre côté. proposa Kise, l'air sûr de lui.

_ Surtout si on sort les chiffres concernant le suicide des jeunes LGBT liés au harcèlement. continua Alex.

Le rouge continua d'acquiescer, la tête ailleurs. Personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Il ralentit un peu le pas, laissa ses amis passer devant lui. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il manqua de faire tomber celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur en lui rentrant dedans. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en détournant le regard pour ne pas avoir à répondre à la question silencieuse.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que des gens ne descendent. Quelques professeurs, pour la plupart inquiets de voir cet attroupement devant les portes. Ils leur demandèrent de partir, sans succès. De l'autre côté de la rue, des passants s'arrêtaient, intrigués par leurs pancartes. Il remarqua plusieurs regards désapprobateurs, plusieurs autres perplexes. Il vit même quelques personnes les rejoindre.

_ Vous manifestez pour quoi ? demanda une jeune femme.

La vingtaine, cheveux bruns et grands yeux noirs, elle semblait réellement curieuse.

_ Euh…

Kagami secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place avant d'expliquer :

_ Pour la mise en place de mesures contre le harcèlement des adolescents homos, bis et trans.

_ Oh. Je vois. J'espère que vous allez gagner. Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

_ Ca va dépendre d'eux, j'imagine.

_ Je peux rester même si je suis hétéro ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ Bien sûr. Vous voulez une pancarte ?

Elle secoua la tête et s'intégra dans la foule. Plus loin, Kagami voyait Tetsuya et Masako discuter, Kuroko sourire en retenant un Akashi visiblement mort d'ennui par l'épaule, Kise et Momoi argumenter avec un homme en costume. Sans doute aurait-il dû être avec eux et parler avec les professeurs. Il voyait aussi quelques adolescents penchés à la fenêtre, amusés ou agacés de voir leurs cours interrompus, quelques élèves les observaient depuis le fond de la cour, certains discutaient sans leur prêter plus d'attention que ça. Il se demanda combien d'entre eux comprenaient réellement de quoi il était question. Combien s'en préoccupaient. Combien étaient concernés. Il avait leur âge quand il avait rencontré Alex. Qu'aurait-il fait à l'époque ? Il se demanda combien d'entre eux étaient encore dans le placard. Puis il secoua la tête. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie que ça se termine, dormir au moins deux jours complets pour évacuer l'épuisement. Il se demanda si Daiki était resté pour la manifestation. Sans doute pas, il trouvait cela stupide, pourquoi assisterait-il aux manifestations ? Peut-être l'attendait-il à l'écart pour lui parler, essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il était sans doute rentré, en colère, en espérant se calmer. Il devrait juste faire attention à ne pas le croiser en regagnant sa voiture, juste au cas où. Au cas où il soit toujours là et lui tombe dessus avec son air triste mais fier, prêt à s'excuser par des chemins détournés et à lui demander de rester sans vraiment le faire, juste avec son regard. Parce que si il le croisait, il allait céder. Kagami se connaissait bien. Les connaissait bien tous les deux. Il n'aurait pas la force ni même peut-être l'envie de lui résister s'il voyait ses yeux désolés. Et il n'avait pas envie de craquer. Pas cette fois. Alex le secoua par l'épaule :

_ Taiga ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Hein ? Ouais, super.

_ Pourtant ça fait un quart d'heure que tu n'as pas bougé.

_ Ca va. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ T'as pas suivi ?

Il lui adressa une grimace d'excuse et la blonde entreprit de lui raconter :

_... et Satsuki a menacé d'appeler la presse. Le directeur refuse le rendez-vous sous prétexte que les parents d'élèves seraient contre une association collégienne ou lycéenne "de ce type" et dit qu'il n'a jamais eu de plainte. On a dû empêcher Satsuki de l'étrangler.

_ Oh…

_ Je crois qu'elle a prévu de contacter les parents d'élèves pour qu'ils signent une pétition ou un truc comme ça. On verra bien.

_ D'accord.

_ T'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Ouais. On se retrouve toujours au snack après la manif ?

_ Yep. Tout le monde y sera d'ici une heure.

_ Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, je dois aller ranger les pancartes.

_ Je vais t'accompagner, on ira plus vite à deux. proposa la plus âgée.

_ Ca ira. Momoi a déjà dit qu'elle en prendrait une partie et qu'elle le déposerait à l'association en rentrant chez elle.

Elle hésita avant d'accepter et l'aida à récolter une partie des pancartes qu'il plaça en pile et coinça entre ses bras. Il salua ses amis et s'éloigna. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de choisir de passer par les ruelles : c'était un peu plus long mais il était certain de ne pas croiser Daiki de cette façon. S'il était encore dans les parages. Il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Kagami marchait d'un pas rapide, pressé. Il en avait marre, il voulait retrouver sa voiture, aller ranger ces maudites pancartes et appeler Tatsuya. Il savait que son frère accepterait de l'héberger et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement. Il était temps d'arrêter les frais. Son téléphone sonna. Avec un soupir, il s'arrêta, tenta tant bien que mal de caler les pancartes qu'il portait sous ses bras pour saisir l'appareil et avisa le nom de l'appelant. D'un doigt rageur, il raccrocha. Le mobile serré dans le poing, il eut envie de le jeter droit devant lui, de lui faire traverser la ruelle, de le faire rebondir sur les pavés jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate et qu'Aomine ne puisse plus l'appeler. Il serra les dents, baissa la main et la porta vers sa poche. Il sursauta en entendant un ricanement et des murmures dans son dos. Il se retourna pour voir trois types chuchoter en lui jetant des coups d'œil réguliers. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose dans le regard de ces hommes. L'un d'eux, pâle, brun, des sourcils épais, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il raffermit sa prise sur les morceaux de bois, de carton et de plastique et reprit sa route d'un pas pressé. On l'interpella. Il ne répondit rien. Alors il entendit les trois autres courir pour le rattraper sans cesser de lui parler. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, l'un d'entre eux lui attrapa brutalement l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Il lâcha ses pancartes et croisa les yeux brillants du type. Il était proche, trop proche. Celui dont le visage lui était familier souriait, un peu en retrait. Il semblait diriger les deux autres qui le consultèrent du regard. Ils durent y trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient parce que c'est à ce moment que Kagami essuya le premier coup. Il sentit sa mâchoire craquer sous la violence du choc. Il serait sans doute tombé si son adversaire ne l'avait pas toujours tenu par l'épaule. Une vague de peur et d'adrénaline se déversa brutalement dans ses veines et il sentit ses muscles se raidir. D'un mouvement sec, il dégagea son épaule et recula de quelques pas, encore sonné. Alors il reçut le deuxième coup, droit dans la pommette. Puis un troisième, et un quatrième. Il arrêta de compter quand il se sentit vaciller. Il tentait vainement de répondre, de se battre, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il tomba, son genou heurta les pavés avec violence et il cria de douleur. Il avait lâché son portable qui avait rebondi quelques mètres plus loin. Un nouveau cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il sentit une chaussure s'enfoncer dans son estomac, puis une autre entre ses côtes. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien en train de se produire. Des années qu'il militait pour que ce genre de situations n'arrivent plus, à personne, et voilà qu'il tentait, dans un dernier espoir, de se saisir d'un pied pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible. Sans doute son visage. Il s'accrocha comme un damné à cette cheville, la tirant vers le bas pour faire tomber son propriétaire. Cela agaça ses agresseurs qui frappèrent de plus belle. Un coup dans son plexus lui coupa le souffle. Il toussa. Il avait mal, partout, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un endroit de son corps qui ne fut pas douloureux. Il sentait la chaleur et l'humidité des larmes sur son visage engourdi. Puis plus rien.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aomine pestait. Quel con, franchement ! C'était pourtant bien lui qui avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts, non ? Et il en avait fait, vraiment, il avait essayé. Mais après quelques mois, il s'était naïvement dit que sortir à deux et quelques soirées tranquilles suffiraient à Taiga. Il avait ralenti sur les soirées en boîte, beaucoup, s'efforçait d'être discret en ce qui concernait ses aventures d'un soir. Puis il s'en était tenu là. A la réflexion, il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir pensé que ce serait suffisant, que Kagami n'en demanderait jamais plus. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Satsuki mais il pouvait clairement deviner ce qu'elle allait lui balancer à la figure. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment envie de l'entendre, mais maintenant n'était décidément pas le bon moment. Il allait attendre d'avoir au moins l'énergie de nier l'évidence, de se retrancher dans sa mauvaise foi coutumière et prétendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il se demanda si Kagami l'avait déjà mise au courant. Sans doute.

Il composa à nouveau le numéro de son amant, devait-il déjà dire ex-amant ou bien le maigre espoir de recoller les morceaux suffisait-il à considérer le rouge comme toujours en couple avec lui ? Personne ne décrocha, encore. Il soupira et décida de laisser un message. Il voulait parler, discuter. Il pouvait presque entendre les grognements furieux de Kagami lui répondre qu'ils avaient déjà discuté, qu'il s'était déjà excusé. Et voir ce regard déçu et triste, l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait, au fond, pas trahi ses promesses. Mais que ça n'était pas suffisant. Qu'il valait mieux arrêter maintenant plutôt que de s'entêter. Il s'arrêta. Peut-être devait-il éclaircir les choses vis-à-vis de lui-même avant de discuter avec Taiga. Décider si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Décider de ce qu'il voulait vraiment, de ce qu'il était vraiment prêt à faire pour le garder. Il secoua la tête et appela une nouvelle fois :

_ Taiga, réponds, merde ! Allez, quoi ! S'il te plaît ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter sur messagerie vocale. Il valait mieux qu'il lui parle directement. Il réfléchit et accéléra le pas, continuant d'appeler. Puis il entendit un bruit ténu, lointain. Il était sûr de reconnaître cette sonnerie ! Parce que franchement, qui d'autre que Taiga avait cette musique débile comme sonnerie ?! C'était Kise qui l'avait paramétrée des mois auparavant pour plaisanter mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la changer. Aomine le soupçonnait même d'apprécier. Il jeta un regard aux alentours pour repérer la tignasse rouge, en vain. La sonnerie se tut. Il rappela. Il avisa la ruelle à sa gauche et s'y engagea en lançant :

_ Taiga, faut vraiment qu'on parle, tu m'as pas laissé le temps…

Il releva la tête et les vit. Trois, bruns, grands, rapides. Ils étaient presque déjà sortis de la ruelle. Et au sol, une masse de cheveux rouges, assombris par un rouge encore plus foncé. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et la nausée lui vint comme son cerveau faisait le lien et il se précipita vers le corps inerte.

_ Taiga ! TAIGA ! Merde, TAIGA !

Il se laissa tomber près de lui et hésita, les gestes qu'il devait effectuer s'embrouillant dans sa tête. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'être secoué par l'adrénaline. Précautionneusement, il vérifia que l'autre respirait toujours et un poids disparut de sa poitrine quand il constata que c'était toujours le cas. Il effleura le visage de Kagami d'une main comme l'autre déverrouillait son portable en tremblant. Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir composer le numéro d'urgence et continuait de murmurer de façon inintelligibles à l'attention de l'homme dans ses bras. Une voix grave, masculine, lui répondit dès la première sonnerie. Il s'efforça de garder son calme comme il expliquait la situation :

_ Je suis avec… mon petit-ami. Il a été passé à tabac, il est inconscient, il perd du sang, je…

L'homme au bout du fil lui demanda d'une voix posée de se calmer. Aomine prit une nouvelle inspiration, l'air se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin à travers sa gorge nouée. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les questions qu'on lui posait, donna sa location et quand enfin on l'autorisa à raccrocher, il s'affaissa. Il se pencha à nouveau vers Kagami, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pleuré ? Longtemps, il n'avait le temps de se souvenir. Il passa une main dans les cheveux poissés de sang, sur le visage inerte. L'homme avait dit que l'ambulance arriverait dans quelques minutes. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir raccroché depuis une éternité quand il entendit enfin la sirène. Le véhicule médical s'arrêta dans la rue principale, trop large pour entrer dans la ruelle. On lui demanda de s'écarter et il obéit. Ses jambes tremblaient trop pour qu'il reste debout alors il prit appui sur une poubelle. Il ignorait si l'odeur avait quoi que ce soit à y voir mais il avait envie de vomir. Sa tête tournait et une foule de points multicolores dansaient devant ses yeux. Il voyait le dos des trois salauds s'enfuyant dès qu'il fermait les yeux comme d'autres entendent cent fois la même partie d'un disque rayé. Toujours les mêmes mouvements, le même angle. Et ce rouge, partout. Les cheveux de Taiga, le sol sur lequel il était étalé, ses mains, ses fringues, son visage. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

_ Vous voulez l'accompagner ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et se laissa conduire par le soignant jusque dans l'ambulance où on lui indiqua une place. Il s'assit, le regard rivé sur le corps inerte de Kagami. On lui avait placé une minerve autour du cou et un masque à oxygène sur le visage. L'ambulance roulait à toute allure et ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Les infirmiers avaient descendu le brancard et l'avaient emmené. On lui avait demandé de patienter dans la salle d'attente et il était resté là, les bras ballants. La personne à ses côtés, une grande femme à lunettes en blouse blanche, l'avait regardé et avait posé une main sur son épaule :

_ Vous êtes un ami ?

Il hésita avant de hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer maintenant.

_ Vous savez s'il y a de la famille qu'on peut joindre ?

Aomine dut se forcer à réfléchir pour répondre :

_ Son frère. Son frère est ici. Je… Je vais le faire je dois avoir son numéro, je…

La femme hocha la tête. Elle s'assura qu'il ne risquait rien avant de s'éloigner. Il sortit son téléphone et fouilla dans sa liste de contact. Merde, il ne s'entendait pas avec Himuro mais il devait bien avoir son numéro quelque part ! Il fouilla encore, en vain. Les mains tremblantes, une flopée de jurons au bord des lèvres, il finit par appeler Satsuki. Elle, elle saurait quoi faire. Satsuki savait toujours. Elle était calme, réfléchie, intelligente. Tout son contraire. Elle aurait forcément une solution. La jeune femme décrocha après trois sonneries :

_ Dai-chan ? T'es où ? Je te cherche depuis dix minutes mais…

_ A l'hôpital. sa voix était rauque. Il se racla la gorge avant de répéter :

_ A l'hôpital je…

Il sentait l'envie qu'avait son amie de l'interrompre pour demander plus de précisions mais il la devança :

_ C'est Taiga il… Ils étaient trois et ils lui sont… Je sais pas, il était par terre, plein de sang… tu peux prévenir Himuro ? Je… Je trouve pas son numéro et… Ils veulent un membre de la famille, c'est… Alex aussi, je…

_ Oui. Je vais les prévenir et j'arrive d'accord ? Je suis déjà en route. T'en fais pas, Daiki, ça va aller. J'arrive.

Il hocha la tête, inconscient du fait que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle raccrocha et le rappela quelques minutes plus tard :

_ On est en route. On sera là d'ici un quart d'heure.

Elle continua de parler quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Quand il vit la chevelure rose franchir la porte du hall il se leva. La jeune femme se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pour une fois, il ne fit aucune réflexion et se laissa faire. Il tremblait encore. Il avait un peu froid et ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il resta sans bouger dans l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie un moment avant de refermer ses bras sur son dos. Il ne remarqua la présence d'Alex et d'Himuro que quand Momoi le lâcha. Le brun fut le premier à parler :

_ Comment il va ?

Aomine secoua la tête :

_ Je sais pas. Ils ont pas voulu que je l'accompagne et je… J'ai pas de nouvelles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda alors Alex, tendue.

_ Je sais pas… Quand je suis arrivé…

Il prit une grande inspiration. La présence familière et rassurante de Satsuki à ses côtés l'aidait à rassembler ses esprits.

_ Trois types partaient et il était par terre…

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique. Himuro s'installa à ses côtés tandis qu'Alex refusait de s'asseoir. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule, comme un signe de solidarité, avant de l'enlever prestement. Momoi resta un moment à ses côtés avant d'aller auprès d'Alex, qui faisait les cent pas, et de revenir. Elle leur proposa une boisson chaude que seul Himuro accepta mais qu'elle leur ramena quand même à tous les trois, arguant qu'ils en avaient besoin. Aomine ne lutta pas et trempa ses lèvres dans le verre en carton, incapable de dire ce qu'il était en train de boire.

Environ une heure plus tard, Midorima déboula, l'air étrangement débraillé pour quelqu'un d'aussi soigné que lui. Il s'avança vers la rose, qui semblait la plus calme :

_ J'ai vu le nom de Kagami-kun. expliqua-t-il seulement.

Il semblait chercher ses mots et finit par demander en désignant Aomine :

_ Il va bien ?

_ Oui. Ce n'est pas son sang. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui trouver d'autres vêtements ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Et avoir des nouvelles de Kagamin ?

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Momoi le remercia d'un regard et il s'éloigna. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec un survêtement gris informe qu'il donna à Aomine.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver à ta taille. dit-il seulement comme le bleu lui lançait un regard reconnaissant.

Il jeta un regard à Alex et Himuro qui s'étaient approchés :

_ Il a une commotion cérébrale, de multiples fractures et plaies au visage, quelques dents, plusieurs côtes et le ménisque cassés et le tibia fêlé. La rate a aussi été touchée, le chirurgien essaie d'arrêter l'hémorragie interne. C'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Alex, raide comme un piquet.

_ Je ne saurais pas vous dire. On ne peut pas s'avancer.

La blonde hocha la tête.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ? demanda Aomine d'une voix rauque.

_ Je ne peux pas le dire non plus. Quand il sera sorti du bloc opératoire mais ça peut prendre encore plusieurs heures.

Midorima leur adressa un regard qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, l'inquiétude suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Il finit par ajouter avant de s'éloigner :

_ J'ai prévenu Kise et Kuroko. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils viendrait.

Hochement de tête général avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour de bon.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Ils attendaient depuis des heures. Aomine s'était changé et Midorima leur avait apporté une couverture sous laquelle Momoi et Alex s'étaient réfugiées. La rose avait insisté pour qu'ils mangent mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment faim et même elle s'était contenté d'une soupe sans sel et sans goût qu'on lui avait servi à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Aomine et Himuro étaient assis côte à côte, l'un penché en avant coudes sur les genoux, l'autre appuyé contre le dossier. Leur mine était grave, comme figée, et chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Alex, les yeux rivés au plafond, s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, sans succès. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Kagami quand elle l'avait rencontré. Alors âgé de douze ans, il était assis au fond de la salle et, contrairement à ses camarades, semblait l'écouter religieusement. A l'époque, elle avait accepté de faire des interventions dans les établissements pour discuter des discriminations. Une espèce d'expérience à laquelle elle avait participé. Elle avait remarqué ce gamin attentif presque immédiatement et pas uniquement en raison de ses origines asiatiques. A ses côtés, un brun, à peine plus vieux et à la mèche rebelle lui parlait à voix basse. Elle se rappelait encore comment le brun avait poussé l'autre à aller la voir à la fin de la séance et l'air timide avec lequel il lui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas su exactement ce que ces enfants attendaient d'elle et leur avait proposé de passer à l'association dans laquelle elle faisait du bénévolat. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils le fassent vraiment mais Tatsuya avait poussé son frère à venir. Si elle avait d'abord hésité à prendre ces deux là sous son aile, elle avait rapidement changé d'avis et avait fini par agir comme une espèce de grande sœur.

Himuro aussi repensait au passé. Taiga la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il était plus âgé et pourtant il était le second enfant de la famille. Taiga avait cinq ans lors de leur première rencontre, lui en avait six. Il avait d'abord regardé le plus jeune, craintif, mais quand ce dernier lui avait décoché un immense sourire, son inquiétude s'était un peu apaisée. Ils avaient grandis ensembles, étaient devenus proches au point d'être inséparables. Taiga avait sans doute été le plus heureux quand leurs parents leur avaient annoncé que l'adoption d'Himuro était finalisée. Il se rappelait aussi de la première fois où l'autre lui avait dit aimer les garçons et de son incompréhension : pourquoi était-il si angoissé à l'idée de lui en parler ? Il n'avait pas bien compris. Mais il avait toujours pris son rôle de grand frère très à cœur, comme s'il avait peur qu'être arrivé après lui dans leur famille lui enlève cette position s'il relâchait ses efforts. Il repensa à la mort de leur mère, à l'enterrement. Il ferma les yeux et se força à penser à autre chose : Taiga n'était pas mort ! Il n'allait pas devoir rester là, à contempler le cercueil, le regard dévasté de leur père ou le visage fermé d'Alex. Sa gorge se serra. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Aomine ressassait. Toujours les mêmes images, encore et encore, sous ses paupières. Du sang, partout, qui semblait envahir progressivement ses souvenirs, chaque fois un peu plus présent. Il pouvait aussi sentir la dureté des pavés sous ses genoux quand il s'était laissé tombé près de lui, sentir le froid de la pierre s'insinuer à travers son jean, contrastant avec la chaleur du sang qui lui poissait les mains, salissait ses vêtements. Et le visage, pâle et inerte. Les yeux clos. Les plaies. L'angle un peu improbable de la jambe, les bleus qui avaient commencé à se former sur les pommettes et au coin de la bouche. Puis les trois salopards qui couraient. Il était arrivé trop tard. Si seulement il avait marché plus vite, s'il était arrivé quelques minutes ou même quelques secondes plus tôt, aurait-ce fait une différence ? Est-ce que son petit-ami aurait eu plus de chance ? Et toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient engueulés pour des broutilles. Par sa faute, il n'avait plus aucun problème à l'admettre. Plus maintenant, pas alors qu'il regrettait tant de choses. D'avoir agi comme un con fini, d'avoir refusé d'admettre l'évidence, de n'avoir pas fait plus d'efforts, pris plus de risque. Merde, ça en valait la peine ! Et maintenant… Maintenant, il n'aurait peut-être plus la chance de se rattraper, de s'excuser, de faire les choses bien. Il pouvait entendre une voix dans sa tête, celle de Satsuki, lui répéter de ne pas y penser, de se concentrer plutôt sur ce qu'il dirait quand Taiga ouvrirait les yeux. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ça pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle lui dirait. Mais il resta plongé dans ses yeux. Elle était là depuis le début. Elle l'avait toujours supporté, même quand lui-même se trouvait insupportable, lui avait toujours pardonné ses conneries, même les plus stupides. La voir assise en face de lui, tentant malgré tout de rester forte parce que là, tout de suite, ils avaient tous besoin qu'elle le soit pour ne pas s'effondrer, tentant de le rassurer du regard, cela lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Il se promit mentalement de la remercier, plus tard, d'avoir été là. Il ne le faisait pas assez souvent, la remercier. En fait, il ne faisait jamais assez ce qui était important.

Momoi serrait les dents. Alex était immobile et fermée à sa droite, les jambes tendues, Daiki semblait prêt à exploser. Elle ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis le divorce de ses parents et c'était une image de son meilleur ami qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Les yeux brillants et l'air perdu, les mains tremblantes, il avait l'air prêt à fondre en larmes et cela lui ressemblait si peu que cela lui faisait un peu peur. Elle n'était pas aussi proche d'Himuro que des deux autres, mais elle pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Tous les trois semblaient se retenir, comme reliés par la même pensée qu'ils devaient rester fort pour Kagami, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se laisser aller à penser au pire. Et parmi leur petit groupe, elle était celle des quatre qui devait rester la plus forte, parce que si elle craquait, alors eux ne tiendrait pas non plus et elle le savait.

Quand elle vit Midorima approcher avec un air grave, elle fut la première à se lever, attirant l'attention des trois autres. Il était accompagné d'un homme plus âgé, la cinquantaine bien tassée, les cheveux grisonnants. Ils s'approchèrent et le plus vieux annonça :

_ L'opération s'est bien passée mais nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous ne connaîtrons pas l'étendue des éventuelles séquelles avant son réveil, ni quand ou si il se réveillera. Les prochaines heures sont cruciales.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Aomine se tourna vers Midorima qui lui fit un petit signe qui se voulait rassurant et il finit par demander :

_ On peut le voir ?

_ Vous êtes de la famille ?

_ Je suis son compagnon.

_ Désolé, uniquement la famille. lâcha abruptement le médecin, l'air fermé.

Ils se raidirent. Tous.

_ Je fais partie de sa famille.

_ A moins que vous n'ayez un certificat de mariage, vous n'êtes pas considéré comme sa famille. Peu importe les… liens… que vous avez.

_ Un certificat de… Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Laissez moi passer, espèce de…

Momoi l'interrompit en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

_ Dai-chan…

_ A moins que l'un d'entre vous ait un lien de parenté avec Monsieur Kagami, vous allez devoir attendre.

_ Je suis son frère. finit par annoncer Himuro d'une voix sèche, visiblement furieux.

Le médecin le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, dubitatif.

_ Vous voulez un certificat d'adoption aussi ?!

Le docteur hésita puis lui fit signe de le suivre.

_ Il vient avec moi. asséna le brun d'un ton déterminé en désignant Aomine.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que…

_ C'est bon, laisse. Vas le voir, c'est plus important. lâcha le bleu à contre cœur, serrant les poings.

Himuro hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du chirurgien. Saisissant au vol le regard condescendant du médecin, le bleu ne put s'empêcher de crier :

_ Espèce de connard réac et homophobe !

_ Calme toi, Daiki. Viens, on va aller s'asseoir.

_ Je suis désolé, Aomine. s'excusa Midorima qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_ Tu parles, tu l'as pas ouverte devant ton patron, hein ! Il sait ce que tu fais de tes soirées et de ta queue ?!

_ DAIKI ! gronda la rose en lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule.

_ Ca suffit. Va t'asseoir !

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard assassin à son ami avant de soupirer et d'obéir. Momoi resta avec le lunetteux quelques instants. Ce dernier essayait de masquer son air blessé sous le masque d'indifférence qu'il portait habituellement.

_ Lui en veux pas, il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit. Il est juste à cran.

_ Je sais. dit simplement Midorima sans changer d'expression.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui. finit-il par ajouter en regardant Aomine, la tête entre les mains.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et la jeune femme partit rejoindre les deux autres, installés côtes à côtes.

_ Tu devras t'excuser. Il n'y est pour rien.

_ Je sais.

_ Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on peut faire, j'suis sûre que si Tatsuya en parle au personnel, ils nous laisseront le voir. ajouta Alex.

Aomine haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Il avait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une partie de son corps qui n'était pas engourdie ou douloureuse. Doucement, Kagami ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. Il avait une migraine carabinée et la lumière l'éblouissait. Il se força à avaler sa salive mais sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge aussi douloureuse que le reste. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir et la peau de ses joues tirait désagréablement. Il se força à rouvrir les paupières et cligna des yeux jusqu'à s'habituer assez à la lumière pour distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il était allongé dans un lit aux couvertures blanches. Sa jambe droite, serrée dans une attelle, était suspendue devant lui et sa jambe gauche prise dans un plâtre. Il bougea les doigts et ressentit une vive douleur dans son poignet droit. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, chaque inspiration piquant sa gorge irritée et devenant douloureuse dès qu'il gonflait les poumons. Les murs, de la même couleur que les draps, réfléchissaient la lumière ténue qui provenait de la fenêtre aux volets ouverts aux trois quarts. Juste à côté de la vitre, il pouvait voir deux chaises sur lesquelles Momoi et Alex dormaient. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant leur position. La plus jeune avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre qui, à son tour, s'appuyait sur elle. Il tenta vainement de se redresser pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouvait probablement et sentit la déception lui nouer l'estomac. A moins que la nausée ne soit un effet secondaire des médicaments que lui distribuait une perfusion plantée dans son coude. Il n'était pas là. Il s'enfonça un peu dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Un frottement discret le fit sursauter et il les rouvrit, tournant la tête vers la porte. Là, debout dans l'entrée de la chambre, trois tasses en carton à la main, se tenait Daiki. Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes avant de lâcher les gobelets, réveillant les deux jeunes femmes en sursaut.

_ Putain de bordel de… Taiga !

Il grimaça en sentant le bleu agripper son bras, manquant d'arracher la perfusion. Il le sentit le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, incapable de réagir.

_ Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! s'exclama Momoi, évitant de peu de déraper sur la flaque de café répandue sur le sol.

_ Bon retour parmi nous ! lança Alex, un gigantesque sourire éclairant son visage fatigué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière venait l'examiner. Elle ordonna aux trois autres de sortir de la chambre et ils s'exécutèrent à contre cœur. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la chambre que les deux jeunes femmes pianotaient sur leur téléphone :

_ Tatsuya ?! Il vient de se réveiller… … Oui, ça a l'air d'aller. T'es où ? … … Ok, à tout de suite !

_ Tetsu-kun ! Ca y est, il est réveillé… … Hein ? Je sais pas, sans doute pas aujourd'hui… Oui… Je lui dirais, promis… Ca va. Oui, je t'assure !

_ Tatsuya était déjà en route, il sera bientôt là.

_ Tetsu-kun m'a dit qu'il passerait demain. Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on soit tous sur lui maintenant et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. Je vais prévenir Midorin et Ki-chan !

La rose décocha un regard et un sourire radieux à son meilleur ami avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Alex et Aomine se regardèrent, partageant le même air soulagé et heureux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se sentaient complices. Pour un peu, ils se seraient pris dans les bras.

Il fallut attendre encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour qu'on leur annonce qu'ils pouvaient voir Kagami. Entre temps Himuro était arrivé. Il fut décidé d'un commun accord qu'il serait le premier à y aller. Il entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta pour regarder son frère.

_ Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ?

Kagami ricana, sans joie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens de ces types et de l'agression mais après…

_ C'est Aomine qui t'a trouvé. Il a entendu ton portable sonner. Quand il est arrivé, les autres s'enfuyaient. Il a appelé les secours et on t'a amené ici.

Kagami ne répondit rien et hocha la tête.

_ Il est resté tout le long.

_ J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

_ Trois jours. Mais à voir ta tête, tu devrais faire une sieste. plaisanta le brun.

Ils se turent un moment, profitant du silence.

_ T'as pas intérêt de nous refaire une frayeur pareille. Papa était mort d'inquiétude. Il arrive ce soir. On était tous morts d'inquiétude.

_ Pardon. lâcha simplement le rouge.

_ Ca a dû te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est pas comme si tu avais eu ton mot à dire. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

_ Hein ?

_ Je pense pas pouvoir empêcher Alex de te couver comme une mère poule à partir d'aujourd'hui. rigola le brun.

_ Elle a déjà prévu de t'amener tes repas parce que la bouffe ici est immangeable selon elle.

Kagami semblait hésiter entre rire à son tour et grimacer d'anticipation. Il choisit de sourire. Son frère resta encore quelques instants avant de lui annoncer qu'il laissait la place au prochain et qu'il y avait sûrement la queue à la porte de sa chambre. Alex fut la suivante. Elle avait proposé à Aomine d'y aller avant elle mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il préférait être le dernier, il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Taiga. La blonde avait haussé les épaules et était entrée dans la chambre. Elle s'assit près du lit et commença à discuter. Elle parlait essentiellement pendant que le plus jeune écoutait. Sa gorge lui faisait toujours mal. Il avait appris par l'infirmière qu'il avait été intubé pendant quelques heures pendant et après l'opération et qu'il faudrait sans doute quelques jours avant que l'irritation ne disparaisse.

_ Alex… Pas de sandwiches. J'ai une perf, je me fiche que la nourriture soit bonne ou pas. se força-t-il à dire pour stopper l'élan de son amie.

_ Mais dès que tu devras manger à nouveau, tu verras, c'est infect. Même leurs pâtes sont mauvaises. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment on peut rater des pâtes. Pourquoi ils y mettent autant de beurre ?!

Le rouge haussa les épaules, amusé.

_ Je t'ai vue avec Momoi.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Vous étiez adorables, endormies l'une sur l'autre.

Elle détourna le regard en riant.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai passé l'âge d'être adorable.

_ T'es pas si vieille.

_ J'ai…31 ans.

_ 35. Mais tu as à peine 20 ans dans ta tête.

_ Sale gosse. Repose toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Elle se leva et lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre :

_ Il a hâte de te voir, tu sais.

Kagami sourit. Lui aussi avait hâte. Il n'eut pas beaucoup plus longtemps à attendre. A peine quelques secondes après que la blonde soit sortie, Aomine entrait dans la pièce.

_ Salut.

_ Salut.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le bleu ne s'assoie sur la chaise placée juste à côté du lit. Il le regarda quelques instants supplémentaires avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras doucement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il avait beaucoup de choses à dire, oui, mais ce serait plus facile s'il n'avait pas à le regarder dans les yeux au moment de le faire. Kagami, trop surpris pour réagir, se contenta d'attendre. Aomine garda le silence un moment. Il avait attendu pendant trois jours et maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il allait dire ni de comment le dire. Il se lança :

_ Je suis un con, Taiga. Un vrai con. Parce que je t'aime et il a fallu que tu te retrouves là pour que j'aie enfin les couilles de te le dire. J'ai eu la trouille, si tu savais. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… Si… Merde. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout. Pour pas avoir compris plus tôt que ça en vaut la peine. Pour pas avoir fait tous les efforts que tu méritais que je fasse. Je vais les faire, je te jure. Parce que, merde, je t'aime, t'y crois toi ? Alors si tu veux encore de moi…

Kagami le sentait trembler. Il le connaissait, suffisamment pour savoir combien cet aveu devait lui coûter. Il soupira et commença d'une voix lasse :

_ Daiki, je...

_ Non, attends ! Je sais que j'ai déconné. Méchamment. Mais c'est fini, je vais faire les choses bien. promit le bleu en se redressant pour regarder l'autre en face.

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça.

_ Peut-être... concéda Aomine avant de reprendre d'un air déterminé :

_ Mais maintenant, je suis prêt à le mettre en pratique. Et si jamais ça suffit pas, tu pourras me larguer et je saurais que je suis le dernier des cons.

L'américain grimaça. Un sérieux mal de tête commençait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son crâne.

_ Tu dis ça uniquement à cause du choc.

_ Non. Enfin peut-être. Quand je t'ai vu par terre ce jour là, j'ai cru que... il sembla réfléchir et soupira et avant de continuer :

_ J'ai réalisé que je voulais pas te perdre. Je peux pas te perdre, Taiga. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

Le rouge hésita.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'Aomine réponde dans un murmure, la voix un peu tremblante :

_ Ouais...

Kagami poussa un nouveau soupir. Dans quoi allait-il encore s'embarquer ? Après toutes ses bonnes résolutions, après s'être juré de ne pas craquer à nouveau... Avec une grimace douloureuse, il referma ses bras sur le dos d'Aomine. Ce dernier se détendit un peu, interprétant le geste comme un bon présage. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges un peu emmêlés. Kagami se fit la réflexion que c'était agréable, inhabituel, un peu inattendu, mais plaisant. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant.

_ T'es vraiment un crétin. T'as intérêt de tenir cette promesse.

_ Compte sur moi. Je te laisserais plus partir.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Alex poussa la porte du snack et alluma les lumières avant de laisser entrer Kuroko, Kise et Momoi derrière elle et de refermer à clef.

_ Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois cette salle complètement vide. lança le blond en détaillant la pièce.

_ Fermeture exceptionnelle. Je pouvais pas faire travailler mes employés 24/24H et je ne voulais pas quitter l'hôpital. Disons que c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, Momoi et Kuroko demandant un café et Kise optant pour un décaféiné.

_ Je veux pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

_ Je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais dormir même en avalant un litre entier de café !

_ Combien d'heure as-tu passées éveillée ? demanda le plus petit, l'air inquiet.

_ J'ai somnolé dans la chambre de Kagamin dans la journée.

_ L'écoute pas, Kuroko. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis qu'on est arrivés à l'hôpital Vendredi soir à part une demi-heure ce matin. intervint Alex en fixant son amie.

Cette dernière leva les yeux aux ciel en retenant un bâillement. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Elle s'appuya contre le bar, regardant Alex disparaître dans l'arrière salle. Elle se retourna vers les deux garçons :

_ Merci d'avoir été là, tous les deux… Je sais pas comment j'aurais tenu le coup sans vous. Il faudra que je remercie Midorin, aussi. Sans lui, on aurait jamais réussi à voir Kagamin.

_ T'en fais pas pour lui. Il l'a sans doute bien caché mais il était très inquiet aussi. Il m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec le médecin-chef. Ca le touche beaucoup plus que ce qu'il veut bien dire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Kuroko posa une main sur son épaule :

_ Tu devrais te reposer. Tu en as beaucoup fait ces trois derniers jours.

_ Tu parles. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est rester dans une salle d'attente.

_ C'est déjà beaucoup. lança Alex en revenant avec un paquet de café neuf.

Elle prépara les tasses et les servit. Kise partit rapidement après avoir fini la sienne, il était éreinté comme eux tous, et maintenant qu'il savait son ami hors de danger, la pression retombant, le sommeil l'assommait. Le plus petit sembla hésiter, jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs à la rose quand Alex intervint :

_ Je la raccompagnerais, t'en fais pas.

_ Tu es sûre ? Ca te force à faire un aller-retour.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas. assura la blonde.

Kuroko hésita plusieurs secondes avant de capituler :

_ Dans ce cas. Merci pour le café, Alex-san.

Il adressa un petit-signe de la main à Momoi qui lui retourna un regard cerné comme il quittait le snack. Elle soupira, plongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse pour dissimuler une grimace et en finit le contenu.

_ T'as été géniale ces derniers jours.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose.

_ T'étais là. Et c'était important. Sans toi, on aurait probablement craqué. En tout cas, moi, j'aurais pas tenu. Aomine non plus. Et si nous on avait craqué, Tatsuya aurait suivi. T'as été forte pour nous trois. On y serait pas arrivés si t'avais pas été là.

Momoi s'empourpra violemment et hocha la tête, acceptant les remerciements sans insister davantage. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis la rose étouffa un énième bâillement.

_ Allez, viens. Je te ramène chez toi.

La plus jeune s'enfonça dans son siège avant de marmonner qu'elle pouvait appeler un taxi ou rentrer à pieds, que l'autre n'avait pas besoin de se déplacer.

_ Hors de question ! Et puis ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de te ramener chez toi, je te dois au moins ça.

Momoi serra les dents. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à résister à Alex. Elle avait pourtant grandi en tenant tête à Aomine malgré ses menaces, appris à ne pas se laisser avoir par les manipulations subtiles de Kuroko et plus tard à ne pas céder aux supplications de Kise, il était incompréhensible de ne rien pouvoir contre le sourire de la blonde ! Ou alors elle était plus mordue qu'elle le croyait.

_ Ok. T'as gagné.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aomine ouvrit la porte et poussa le fauteuil de Kagami à l'intérieur du snack. Après trois longues semaines à l'hôpital, on l'autorisait enfin à sortir. Ils furent accueillis par quelques applaudissements et une banderole dans laquelle Alex s'était emmêlée. Elle appela Momoi et Jack à l'aide et ils finirent tous trois empêtrés dans les fils trop longs et couverts de morceaux de scotch. Le bleu soupira, faussement exaspéré, avant d'installer son amant à une table et de s'asseoir à son tour. Leurs amis vinrent s'asseoir avec eux et tout le monde félicita Kagami pour sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il leva les yeux au ciel, répondant aux questions de Kise sur les infirmiers avant que Midorima n'interviennent pour demander au blond de se taire.

_ L'avantage, c'est que c'est à Daiki de faire le ménage. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il fait aussi la cuisine.

_ Haha ! Très drôle Bakagami ! Si t'es pas content, tu peux aller bouffer ailleurs… Si t'arrives à entrer et sortir de l'ascenseur ! répliqua Aomine, vexé.

_ Je peux peut-être pas prendre l'ascenseur mais moi au moins, je sais réchauffer un plat sans faire exploser l'appartement !

_ Comment j'étais censé savoir qu'il fallait enlever le couvercle du pot AVANT de le faire chauffer ?!

_ Tout le monde sait qu'on ne met pas de métal dans un micro-onde ! Si j'avais pas été là, t'aurais tout fait sauter.

_ Je saurais me souvenir des pouvoirs de super-Kagami quand t'auras besoin de quelqu'un pour aller pisser !

_ Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?!

_ On dirait que vous allez mieux, tous les deux. intervint Momoi en déposant deux tasses sous leur nez comme pour les séparer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air vindicatif avant de soupirer en chœur, faisant rire Kise tandis que leur ami médecin se plaignait de leur attitude.

_ Bah, laisse les, ils sont mignons quand ils se chamaillent comme des gosses. se moqua Alex, debout près de la table, prête à prendre leurs commandes.

_ Si c'est si terrible, je peux t'amener un repas en rentrant. proposa la rose.

_ Non, c'est bon… J'aime bien le regarder cuisiner juste pour moi. Si vous le voyiez, hyper concentré sur sa casserole…

_ Mais tu vas la fermer ?! Je te jure que je te laisses là si tu continues de raconter des conneries ! menaça le bleu, dissimulant sa gêne en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Aucun d'eux n'était dupe mais personne n'en fit la remarque. Ils commandèrent et mangèrent en riant, heureux de se retrouver là. Il avait presque fini son assiette quand le téléphone d'Aomine sonna. Il vérifia le numéro avant de jurer, de se lever et de sortir pour décrocher. Kagami et Momoi échangèrent un regard concerné et firent de leur mieux pour ignorer le départ brutal du bleu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'était pas revenu. Kise et Midorima étaient repartis et Momoi avait pris son service.

_ Quand il parlait de me laisser là, je pensais qu'il plaisantait. se plaignit Kagami.

_ Il va revenir. Je doute qu'il te laisse partir si facilement. le rassura Kuroko avec un sourire.

Le rouge sourit à son tour, repensant à la promesse de son amant. Il allait l'expliquer à son ami quand Aomine reparut.

_ J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

_ J'y ai pensé. Bon, on rentre.

Il régla l'addition et empoigna le fauteuil, laissant tout juste le temps à Kagami d'enfiler sa veste avant de se laisser happer par le froid glacial de l'extérieur. Ce dernier hésita quelques temps à demander des explications avant de renoncer. Il se laissa entraîner par le pas rapide et agacé de son compagnon jusqu'à leur appartement. Une fois arrivés, Aomine le lâcha, le laissant se débrouiller. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, changé. Kagami évita son regard et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_ Quoi ? finit par demander le bleu.

_ Hein ? Quoi, "quoi" ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crèves d'envie de dire mais n'oses pas ?

_ Hum… Je… Tu pourrais me déposer à l'association demain ? Momoi me ramènera.

Aomine s'avança vers le frigo sans répondre et en sortit une bière et un soda : anti-douleurs = pas d'alcool pour le grand blessé.

_ Tu comptes pas t'arrêter, pas vrai ?

_ Non.

_ Même si ces connards t'ont agressé parce que t'étais à cette putain de manif ? Si t'avais pas été en première ligne, ils t'auraient sans doute foutu la paix.

_ Sans doute.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

_ Je savais que tu serais pas d'acc…

_ Ok. Je t'emmènerais. l'interrompit Aomine en se détournant.

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

_ Bah c'est bien toi qui m'a demandé, non ?

_ Ouais mais je pensais pas que t'accepterais ! Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Qu'on soit bien clairs, j'ai aucune envie que tu recommences ! Imagine que les salauds qui t'ont fait ça décident de finir le travail !

_ …

_ Mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais un moyen de t'en empêcher.

_ Alors ça c'est nouveau… Je croyais que les associations étaient "un ramassis d'imbéciles heureux, naïfs et idéalistes", qu'on avait aucune chance de gagner et que notre soi-disant combat n'avait aucun sens.

_ Ouais bah j'avais tort, content ?

_ Surpris, plutôt. admit Kagami en faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à son petit-ami.

_ Trois jours, c'est long. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à un paquet de trucs. Et je t'interdis de rire, je suis sérieux. En fait, il y avait ce gars, le mec qui t'a opéré… Il a refusé de me laisser te voir parce que je n'avais "aucun lien" avec toi.

Le rouge le regarda, attristé, et posa sa main sur son bras.

_ J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper. Il a fallu que ton frère tape un scandale à l'accueil le lendemain et que Midorima intervienne pour qu'on nous laisse passer avec Alex. Bref. J'ai compris, ok ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

Kagami raffermit sa prise et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose avec un petit sourire. Il fut cependant devancé :

_ Mais je te préviens, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te suivre dans ton délire et me mettre à peindre des pancartes avec toi, pigé ?!

~ Queer as Folk ~

Il était sept heures quand Kagami fut réveillé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Il entendit son amant grogner, encore endormi, et l'entendit décrocher.

_ Tu te fous de moi, t'as vu l'heure… … Non, j'ai rien à…

Il se leva et s'éloigna, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller le rouge. Ce dernier l'entendit s'énerver d'une voix étouffée avant de raccrocher, agacé. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement.

_ Salut. murmura-t-il en se redressant.

_ Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

_ C'était qui ? Au téléphone ?

L'autre hésita quelques secondes avant d'avouer :

_ Ma mère… Ma grand-mère fête son anniversaire ce week-end et je l'ai appelée l'autre jour pour lui dire que je n'irais pas. Ma mère pense que c'est encore un de mes plans machiavéliques pour l'éloigner de mes grands-parents. C'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de mon aide pour ça.

_ Pourquoi t'y vas pas ? A cause d'elle ?

Aomine le regarda, surpris par la question, et le fixa quelques instants.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Daiki, j'ai 26 ans ! Je peux rester seul une journée ! Au pire, j'appellerais Tatsuya.

Le bleu haussa les épaules et vint se rallonger à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'il ne lâche d'une voix tendue :

_ Y a peut-être un autre moyen.

_ Le quel ?

_ … Ca te dit de rencontrer ma famille ? Enfin quand je dis "ma famille", mon père sera pas là, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une chance pour que tout le monde finisse la journée en vie. Il y aura ma mère, son mec, leur fille et mes grands parents. Ce sont eux qui ont eu la garde après le divorce. J'ai pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère à cette époque donc c'est le leur aussi.

_ Une minute ! T'es en train… de m'inviter ?! A un repas ? Avec TA famille ?! TOI ?!

_ T'es pas obligé. précisa Aomine, penché vers le sol pour fouiller les poches de son pantalon à la recherche d'un briquet.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

Le bleu haussa les épaules avant de se relever pour chercher un paquet de cigarettes. Ils n'en reparlèrent pas mais plus tard dans la journée, Aomine avait pris son portable pour téléphoner à sa grand-mère.

_ Allô ?

_ Allô. C'est Daiki.

_ Mon chéri ! Comment tu vas ?!

_ Bien, et vous deux ?

_ Tout va bien. Ton grand père dit qu'il sent la pluie à cause de ses articulations et refuse d'admettre qu'il devient juste vieux. rit doucement la femme avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

_ Ta mère a appelé, elle est déçue que tu ne viennes pas.

_ Mouais. A propos de ce week-end…

_ Tu as changé d'avis ?! L'interrompit la vieille femme au bout du fil.

_ Hum… Je peux… Venir avec quelqu'un ?

_ Ooooh ! Ton amoureux ?!

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

_ Quelque chose comme ça.

_ Il est le bienvenu, mon chéri.

_ Merci.

_ Avec plaisir. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Oh là là, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?! Et pour le repas…

_ Mamie, ne fais rien d'exceptionnel ! Surtout rien !

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain. Je dois y aller, à dimanche.

_ Bisous ! cria-t-elle dans le combiné, comme effrayée à l'idée qu'il ait déjà raccroché, avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur le microphone.

_ Embrasse ton fiancé de ma part !

Le jeune homme grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel avant de raccrocher. Il avisa Kagami, en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte du frigo.

_ Ma grand-mère te salue. Elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

_ Oh… Je pensais pas que tu lui demanderais vraiment.

_ Je tiens ma promesse.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Voilàààà ! Maintenant que vous me détestez tous, vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui est le suivant (un cookie pour celui ou celle qui trouve !) ^^.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Encore une fois cette fiction me prends beaucoup de temps, je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire et toutes les reviews que vous me laissez et discuter avec vous me motive énormément.

Voilà, voilà. Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé, ou pas, ou me dire quel temps il fait chez vous (il pleut chez moi), ou me dire ce que vous préférez dans cette histoire (simple curiosité. Le sujet ? Les persos ? Les couples ? Autre chose ?) ou même me dire quel est votre parfum de glace préféré si ça vous tente.

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Takao

Titre : Queer as Folk

Pairing : MidoTaka pour celui là avec un peu de AoKaga parce qu'on ne se refait pas.

PDV : Externe

Rating : K+T

 **Longueur** : 17 634 mots

Résumé : Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problèmes dans le quartier gay de… Hein ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuners chez Alex, gueule de bois et prises de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk.

Disclaimer : Je ne gagne toujours rien en écrivant des fanfictions. Juste les reviews de mes lecteurs et le plaisir d'écrire.

 **Note : Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 4. Il faut encore une fois remercier Monkey D. Elena pour son aide. Et puis tout ceux et celles qui mettent des reviews à chaque fois, parce que vous me motivez énormément et que j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment (je mentirais si je vous disais que les élections Américaines ne m'ont rien fait). **

**Note 2 : J'hésite à chaque fois à mettre une playlist des chansons sur lesquelles j'ai écrit les chapitres mais j'y renonce à chaque fois parce que toutes les citer seraient beaucoup trop long et qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment de rapport avec les chapitres. Mais si ça vous intéresse, j'ai beaucoup écouté 30 Seconds To Mars et un peu de Nirvana pour celui là. Toujours est-il que j'avais très peur de ne pas réussir à écrire sur ces personnages mais c'est pour l'instant le chapitre que j'ai mis le moins de temps à écrire (paradoxalement), que ce soit ou non en rapport avec la musique ^^ **

**Note 3 : Je viens de réaliser que je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews en Guest. Donc à Mme. Poulpe qui m'avait laissé une review sur le premier chapitre (la première en plus, merci à toi), si tu passe par là : **

**_Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Et pour répondre à ta question ça varie énormément suivant les chapitres, mon inspiration, mon intérêt pour le thème abordé et les personnages. Pour "Aomine" j'avais mis presque deux mois parce que c'était le premier et que j'avais du mal à me lancer, pour "Momoi", environ un mois, quelques semaines pour "Kagami", deux jours pour celui là et environ deux semaines pour les chapitres 5 et 6. Ca varie énormément._**

 **Note 4 : Lisez les infos à la fin. **

* * *

**TAKAO :**

* * *

Takao était fatigué. Il était même épuisé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dormir plus, manger mieux. Il secoua la tête et se força à se concentrer comme il tournait la clé dans la serrure. Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide : il allait être en retard. Note à lui-même : s'arrêter dans l'épicerie la plus proche et acheter un donut. Ou un croissant. Ou peu importe ce qui pourrait faire remonter son taux de glycémie. Il s'empressa aussitôt de reprendre sa route, resserrant la bandoulière de son sac autour de son épaule. Il n'avait jamais vraiment craint la foule mais ce matin, il fallait croire que toute la ville s'était donnée rendez-vous sur les trottoirs bondés. Il avait du mal à avancer. Il vacilla, cogna un passant qui le fusilla du regard et avança sans attendre ses excuses. Takao secoua la tête et se redressa. Il leva la tête pour tenter de discerner les nuages. Il aimait bien imaginer des formes aux amas de coton blanc, comme quand il était gosse. Il avait toujours trouvé ça drôle, la vitesse à laquelle les nuages bougeaient et changeaient de forme. Son ventre se tordit, le ciel trembla et il se sentit tomber. Puis plus rien, le trou noir.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Aomine râla en ouvrant la porte. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de pousser le fauteuil de Kagami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse à nouveau utiliser ses jambes, mais plus le temps passait, plus le rouge devenait exigeant. Il le soupçonnait d'utiliser sa condition pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le pire, c'est que même en étant conscient de ce fait, il était incapable de lui résister dès lors que Kagami gémissait juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Alors, il poussait un long soupir et l'aidait à faire ce qu'il voulait faire, à attraper ce qu'il devait attraper et à aller où il voulait aller.

_ Taiga, tu m'énerves. Je te ramène dès qu'on a déjeuné, sinon je vais encore être en retard et ce sera la troisième fois cette semaine.

L'autre grimaça.

_ Je me fais chier à l'appart toute la journée. J'ai regardé tous les DVDs au moins deux fois depuis que je suis rentré.

_ En une semaine ?

_ On n'a que cinq DVD ! s'indigna le blessé.

_ Bah regarde un truc sur internet. Ou gribouille des pancartes, t'adores ça !

_ Mais y a pas de manif de prévue, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je "gribouille" ?!

_ Taiga, sérieux, tu me gonfles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?! T'as qu'à dormir ou cuisiner ou lire un livre !

Le rouge fronça les sourcils et à défaut d'avoir un argument ou de pouvoir donner une tape derrière la tête de son amant, il décida de bouder ce qui eut le don d'agacer Aomine.

_ Bah alors, t'en fais une tête ! les salua Alex en les voyant arriver.

_ Monsieur s'ennuie ! Ca fait pas une semaine qu'il est à la maison et il tourne en rond. Enfin non, ça au moins ça l'occuperait.

_ Oh ça va ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir. On habite au deuxième étage et l'ascenseur est mal foutu, je peux peut-être faire avancer mon fauteuil mais j'arrive pas à le faire entrer seul ! On a cinq DVDs que j'ai déjà regardés, et honnêtement, rester à fixer un écran, ça va bien deux ou trois jours mais…

Il se tourna vers la blonde avant de continuer, la prenant à témoin :

_ Je ne vois que lui, t'as idée de combien c'est stressant ?! Si je ne me trouve pas une activité pour occuper les prochaines semaines l'un de nous deux finira par tuer l'autre dans son sommeil.

_ Ca je confirme ! grogna le bleu, visiblement agacé.

La jeune femme les dévisagea d'un air amusé avant de soupirer et de proposer :

_ T'as qu'à rester là. Je finis mon service dans cinq minutes, je te ramènerais.

_ Vraiment ?! s'enquit son presque frère, ravi.

_ Oui, vraiment. Je détesterais avoir à dénoncer Daiki à la police !

Depuis l'incident, Aomine et Alex s'étaient rapprochés. A vrai dire, Aomine s'était même rapproché d'Himuro. Si les deux hommes n'étaient pas encore au stade de s'apprécier, ils se saluaient à présent poliment et échangeaient des banalités quand ils se croisaient sans se fusiller du regard.

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi qui mourrait ?!

Les deux autres jetèrent un regard entendu à Kagami qui vexa un peu celui-ci. Il finit par rendre les armes, accepter la proposition d'Alex et passer sa commande. Cinq minutes plus tard, la blonde laissait sa place à une jolie brune et venait s'asseoir avec eux. Ils avaient été rejoints par leurs amis, y compris Momoi, qui venait régulièrement quand elle n'était pas de service. Kise et les filles se moquaient gentiment du comportement d'Aomine, qui tentait de dissimuler sous des plaintes constantes son attitude protectrice, engueulant les clients inattentifs qui bousculaient le fauteuil de son petit-ami. Midorima restait concentré sur son journal, absorbé par l'horoscope, et Kuroko écoutait la conversation d'un air amusé. Ils finirent par partir, les uns après les autres, après que l'ancien-mannequin ait proposé à Kagami de passer le lendemain dans sa boutique :

_ Ca ne me dérange pas, vraiment. T'auras qu'à me donner ton avis sur mes nouveaux T-shirts. D'habitude je demande à Midorima mais son interprétation de la mode est désastreuse.

_ Dans ce cas arrête de m'envoyer tes dessins par mails. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, je te préviens, je ne répondrais plus.

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais tu finis toujours par le faire.

_ Parce que tu me supplies à chaque fois.

Kagami le remercia, soulagé de ne pas avoir une nouvelle journée à passer en solitaire. Le snack se vida lentement. Alex lui ramena un nouveau café de derrière le bar avant de laisser Yukino s'occuper des quelques clients restants et de lancer la discussion.

_ Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? T'as eu des nouvelles de la police pour tes agresseurs ?

Le rouge se renfrogna :

_ Non. Je me souviens pas bien de l'agression en elle-même. Juste que c'était trois types, bruns, et qu'un d'entre eux m'était familier. Mais avec ce genre de description, les flics vont pas aller bien loin.

_ Et des témoins ? Y a bien dû y avoir des témoins !

_ C'était en marge de la manifestation, y avait du monde partout dans la rue principale et sur celle qui menait au parking. Alors trois gars, banals à en crever, ils sont passés inaperçus.

_ Te fous pas de moi ! Daiki a dit qu'ils s'étaient barrés en courant, ils devaient avoir du sang sur…

_ Alex… J'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, en fait. On peut changer de sujet ?

La blonde s'excusa avant de s'exécuter :

_ Ok euh… T'as fait quoi de ton dernier week-end ? Satsuki avait l'air de savoir mais elle a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Bah en fait… J'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avant mais j'ai en quelques sortes rencontré la famille de Daiki.

_ QUOI ?! Quand ça ?!

_ La semaine dernière. Il m'a invité à l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère.

_ Alors ça ! C'est incroyable ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait si rapide.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Et alors ?! Raconte, comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Bah en fait… Une vraie catastrophe.

 **Flash Back :**

Kagami se réveilla aux aurores, environ deux heures avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il regarda à sa droite, le cadran lumineux affichait six-heures trente, puis à sa gauche. Aomine, torse nu, était allongé sur le ventre et semblait dormir profondément, ses épaules se soulevant de manière régulière. Le rouge s'appuya sur ses oreillers, les mains derrière la tête. Il se sentait incapable de se rendormir, éveillé depuis seulement quelques instants mais tout à fait alerte, et n'avait pas envie de réveiller son amant en tombant du lit pour attraper son fauteuil. Il regarda le plafond. Une boule de stress grandissait dans son estomac à chaque inspiration, comme si elle se réveillait à son tour.

_ Rendors-toi, Taiga.

Il sursauta. Aomine n'avait toujours pas bougé, allongé à ses côtés, la tête dans les oreillers. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant que l'autre n'ouvre les siens.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien. Je croyais que…

_ J'y arrive pas non plus.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils avaient tous deux compris : le programme (chargé) de la journée les angoissait autant l'un que l'autre. Kagami en rêvait depuis longtemps, de rencontrer la famille du bleu. Il avait finir par perdre espoir que ça arrive un jour. Puis il en avait appris plus sur eux et avait commencé à douter de vouloir jamais les connaître. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait pas ce qui de l'anxiété ou de l'impatience prenait le dessus. Pour sa part, Aomine le savait. Il avait toujours pensé que ce jour n'arriverait jamais et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il se demandait dans quelle dimension parallèle il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de présenter Kagami à sa mère. A chaque fois qu'il se posait la question et qu'il lui prenait l'envie d'annuler, il se rappelait la peur après avoir retrouvé Kagami inconscient, l'angoisse quand il avait pensé qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas, sa promesse de lui offrir une vraie relation. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir et de se lever. Il savait déjà comment tout ça allait finir, de toute façon, il y était préparé depuis qu'il avait appelé pour prévenir de la présence de Kagami. Il aida ce dernier à prendre place sur le fauteuil avant de le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils entraient dans le snack encore calme où ils furent accueillis par une Momoi ébahie de les voir débarquer de si bonne heure.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Aomine s'arrêta devant la porte et souffla :

_ T'es prêt ?

_ Ouais ! affirma Kagami d'une voix chargée de l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas, se cramponnant au plat posé sur ses genoux.

Le bleu hocha la tête et poussa la porte d'entrée. Il fit passer la marche de l'entrée à son petit-ami et lui fit traverser le couloir jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand ils entrèrent, les discussions cessèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Kagami prit le temps de dévisager les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Assis dans un grand fauteuil, un homme ridé, une casquette masquant quelques cheveux, une paire de petites lunettes de lecture rondes perchée sur le nez et une grosse moustache grise, souriait. Près de lui, une femme aux cheveux blancs avec des lunettes en demi-lune et une robe à fleurs les regardait avec un visage tendre, visiblement ravie des les voir entrer. Debout près de la baie vitrée, un grand type aux cheveux noirs et à l'air sérieux dans son costume trois pièces sans cravate et ses chaussures cirées, les mains dans les poches, semblait plus surpris et avait arboré, peu après leur arrivée, un sourire à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Assise à table près d'une enfant aux cheveux clairs retenus par une queue de cheval, robe blanche et téléphone à la main, une femme à l'âge indéfinissable au rouge à lèvre écarlate et aux mains soigneusement vernies les observait sans bien comprendre.

_ Daiki ? Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus. Lança-t-elle en repoussant sa chaise pour venir à leur rencontre.

Alors seulement elle sembla prêter attention à Kagami dans son fauteuil roulant.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Maman… Je te présente Kagami Taiga, mon copain.

La mère d'Aomine se figea et pâlit. Le rouge la vit s'agripper au dossier de sa chaise, tremblante. Elle fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard contrarié à son fils avant de hocher la tête et de se rasseoir. Derrière elle, l'adolescente, sans doute la sœur de Daiki, fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum sans se donner la peine de relever la tête de son clavier tactile. L'homme en costume ricana.

_ Taiga je te présente ma mère, son mari Mori Masamune, leur fille Emi et mes grands-parents Aomine Tomoe et Kaji. Énonça Aomine d'une voix plate.

_ Euh… Enchanté.

Kagami était impressionné. Une sensation étrange de malaise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Et à en croire l'expression du couple Mori, c'était le cas.

_ Oooh ! C'est donc toi. Mon petit Daiki m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. s'exclama la grand-mère en s'approchant.

_ J'en doute sincèrement. murmura l'américain en jetant un regard éloquent à son petit-ami qui lui répondit par une grimace.

_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer !

_ Moi aussi.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de prendre un air inquiet et de demander :

_ Comment t'es tu fait tout ça ?

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, incertain quand à la réponse à donner.

_ Un accident. éluda son amant à sa place.

_ Oh, mon pauvre.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement attristée et le blessé lui lança un sourire rassurant avant d'ajouter que maintenant tout allait bien.

_ J'espère que mon petit-fils prend bien soin de toi.

Il manqua de s'étrangler en retenant un rire avant de répondre, à deux doigt d'exploser :

_ C'est un excellent infirmier.

Plus loin, la mère de Daiki semblait se refermer un peu plus au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait comme son mari retenait un fou rire incrédule. Leur fille avait levé le nez de son écran et le dévisageait par en-dessous, tentant de déterminer ce qu'elle devait penser de ce nouveau venu. Pendant ce temps, la discussion continuait.

_ Et toi, tu n'es même pas venu embrasser ta grand-mère ! Vilain garçon !

_ Bah alors, Daiki, c'est quoi ces manières ! se moquait Kagami sans scrupules.

_ Toi, attends qu'on soit rentrés, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. chuchota le bleu en se penchant dans sa direction.

_ Toujours des mots.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller planter un baiser sur la joue de la vieille femme, aux anges. Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant que le grand-père ne se lève en s'appuyant sur sa canne, pose ses lunettes sur la table basse et propose à tout le monde de passer au repas. Aomine désigna le plat que son petit-ami tenait toujours sur ses genoux en annonçant qu'ils avaient amené le dessert et se proposa de mettre la table, sa mère insista pour que sa sœur lui donne un coup de main. Cette dernière râla un moment avant que son aîné ne l'empoigne par le bras et ne la tire avec lui dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se tut, à l'affût d'un bruit quelconque leur annonçant un désastre imminent mais comme rien ne venait, ils reprirent la conversation. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la vieille femme déposait un plat de crudités sur la table. On força Emi à éloigner son portable pour la durée du repas ce qui sembla la contrarier, et elle prit place à la gauche de Kagami. A la droite de ce dernier, Aomine, sa grand-mère en bout de table aux côtés de son époux, puis le couple Mori. Rapidement, la discussion s'orienta sur les notes de la plus jeune qui se vantait de ses résultats. Masamune semblait fier et ajouta en plaisanta qu'elle avait hérité des bons gènes.

_ Dis tout de suite que je suis idiote. se vexa Madame Mori.

_ Voyons, ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Seulement elle est plus douée que son frère. Oh, sans vouloir te vexer, Daiki, je parlais des études.

L'ambiance s'alourdit brusquement.

_ Pas de problème. grinça le concerné d'un ton qui signifiait l'inverse.

_ Vous savez, il joue souvent l'imbécile mais il cache bien son jeu. plaisanta Kagami d'un ton volontairement léger en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin.

Les grands-parents rirent doucement tandis que la mère d'Aomine qui venait d'apporter le plat principal, servait sa mère.

_ Et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_ En fait, j'ai fait sport étude mais j'ai fini par changer de voie. Je suivais une formation pour devenir sapeur-pompier professionnel avant… l'accident. Mon frère a continué le sport et compte devenir entraîneur.

_ Ah. Bien.

_ Daiki aussi travaille dans le sport ! C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, une image de néons fluorescents et de corps dénudés et en sueur sur la piste de danse imprimée sous leurs paupières.

_ Oui. répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

La discussion se détendit et chacun y alla de son compliment sur la cuisine et le vin.

_ Dis, ton frère, il est pédé aussi ?

Kagami sursauta et se tourna vers l'adolescente qui triturait le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette sans conviction depuis quelques minutes. Elle paraissait mourir d'ennui et ses yeux, du même bleu que ceux de son frère, le fixaient sa curiosité.

_ Emi ! intervint son père d'une voix plus amusée qu'indignée.

_ On dit "homosexuel". ajouta-t-il.

_ On dit rien du tout, ouais ! s'agaça Aomine.

_ Non. Il est avec une camarade de classe.

_ T'étais pas obligé de répondre.

_ Ah. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de soupirer et de terminer sa phrase :

_ Homosexuel ?

_ Euh…

_ C'est pas bientôt fini, morveuse ? On t'en pose des questions ? Retourne à ton téléphone et fous nous la paix !

_ Daiki, ne parle pas à ta sœur sur ce ton ! gronda Madame Mori.

_ Demi-sœur !

_ Daiki, laisse tomber, ok ? C'est pas grave. tenta de le calmer son petit-ami.

_ Si, c'est grave. Elle a le droit de nous insulter et on a rien à dire, c'est ça ?

_ Daiki ! C'est bon. Je t'assure.

Le bleu fusilla Kagami du regard avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête, l'air toujours furieux.

_ Hum… J'espère que vous avez assez faim pour le gâteau. lança la grand-mère d'Aomine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ C'était vraiment délicieux, Madame Aomine. répondit Taiga d'une voix tendue.

_ Merci mon petit Kagami.

_ Taiga cuisine bien, aussi. C'est lui qui a fait le dessert.

_ Daiki ? Serait-ce un compliment ? le taquina le concerné.

_ J'ai juste dit que tu te débrouillais en cuisine, t'emballe pas !

_ C'est vrai que si on attend que tu prépares quelque chose de comestible, on a le temps de mourir de faim. Je me rappelle encore de tes pâtes.

_ Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Puisque je te dis que c'était un accident !

_ C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été très doué aux fourneaux. Déjà adolescent, j'étais obligé de le surveiller. Une fois, il a voulu se préparer du riz dans l'autocuiseur et a failli s'électrocuter. se rappela son grand père dans un éclat de rire.

_ Papi, tu vas pas t'y mettre !

_ Il se nourrissait surtout de chips de gâteaux, enfant. Impossible de lui faire manger des légumes.

_ Mais c'est un complot !

_ Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé, vous savez.

_ C'est ça, marrez-vous ! grogna le bleu, vexé pour de bon.

_ Oh, boude pas. T'as plein d'autres qualités… cachées mais elles sont là. plaisanta Kagami comme Tomoe quittait la pièce.

_ Vous vivez ensembles, alors ? intervint la mère d'Aomine, l'air toujours aussi fermé.

_ Depuis plus d'un an et demi. répondit son fils, à nouveau sur ses gardes.

La femme aux cheveux blancs, le gâteau entre les mains, les regarda d'un air attendri avant de sursauter, se rappelant brusquement de quelque chose.

_ Oh. Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée a propos des couples comme le votre. Vous êtes deux hommes alors qui est-ce qui fait…

Aomine et Kagami échangèrent un regard horrifié.

_ …le ménage?

_ Hein ?!

_ A la maison, c'était toujours moi. Maintenant quelqu'un vient nous aider mais je n'ai jamais vu mon Kaji un balais à la main.

_ Tu exagères, Tomoe.

_ Non, je t'assure.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, perdus.

_ Euh… Disons qu'on… répartit les tâches… balbutia le rouge.

_ Tu vois ! Eux au moins, ils partagent !

_ Je me suis toujours occupé du jardin.

_ Oui mais tu ne faisais pas le ménage.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Monsieur Mori découpa le gâteau et chacun prit sa part. Un "joyeux anniversaire" fut entonné pour la forme et tous mangèrent leur dessert. Ravie de pouvoir sortir de table, Emi récupéra son téléphone abandonné sur un fauteuil pour se remettre à pianoter pendant que les deux hommes plus âgés discutaient d'un sujet quelconque. Aomine se leva et proposa à Kagami de lui faire visiter la maison. L'autre acquiesça et se laissa emmener. Il vit la chambre d'adolescent de son amant et se promit d'aborder le sujet avec Momoi et Kuroko à la première occasion. Ils firent rapidement le tour des autres pièces avant de sortir par la porte de derrière. Enfin à l'extérieur, Aomine soupira de soulagement en tirant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet d'une poche. Il alluma un bâton de nicotine et expira lentement la fumée grise. Il s'était attendu à pire : la dernière fois, Emi avait volontairement renversé une tasse de café sur ses jambes et il avait manqué de la gifler, Masamune n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire partager à la tablée toute une variété de blagues stupides et sa mère l'avait sermonné tout le repas avant de s'énerver franchement quand il avait levé la main sur sa demi-sœur. Une porte se referma et il toussa. Il jeta la cigarette entamée au sol avant de la cacher sous sa chaussure et d'agiter frénétiquement les mains dans l'espoir de chasser la fumée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

_ Ma grand-mère ne sait pas que je fume !

_ Tu fais ça en cachette ?! T'as quel âge ?

_ La ferme Bakagami !

_ Daiki ?!

Ils sursautèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec la mère d'Aomine qui resserrait les pans de son manteau autour de sa robe noire. Elle s'approchait à grands pas, l'air agacée.

_ Oh, c'est toi ?

Il sortit un nouveau cancer en tube de son paquet.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Quoi, cacher ma clope ?

_ Comment oses tu me faire ça ! A l'anniversaire de ma mère, en plus !

_ J'suis pas sûr de comprendre, là. avoua son fils en rangeant le rouleau de tabac dans son paquet.

_ Venir avec… lui !

Elle pointa un doigt méprisant et accusateur vers Kagami qui sursauta.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu me détestes donc à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! Dis moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fasses tout ça !

Il jeta un regard inquiet à son amant avant d'empoigner sa mère par le bras pour l'attirer plus loin, là où personne n'entendrait la suite de leur conversation.

_ T'es sûre de vouloir une liste, parce qu'elle est longue, Maman. Par contre, j'suis pas sûr de piger en quoi le fait que je vienne avec mon mec te poses un problème.

_ Tu te rends compte ?! Venir ici ! Avec cet…homme. Tu as perdu la raison ! Tu as pensé à tes grands-parents ? Ton grand-père est cardiaque.

Aomine ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

_ Je vois pas le rapport. C'est pas comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre que je suis gay. En plus, Mamie était d'accord.

_ Parce que tu leur parlé de cette…lubie ! s'étrangla la femme d'une voix aigüe.

_ Ecoute moi bien, ce que t'appelles une lubie, c'est mon copain. Et même si je trouve ça complètement dingue, ça fait deux ans et demi qu'on est ensembles et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est pas près de changer. Et je risque encore moins de devenir hétéro. J'avais seize ans quand je t'en ai parlé, il serait temps que tu t'en remettes !

_ Comment tu… Il serait temps que tu grandisses et que tu arrêtes tes bêtises.

_ Tu t'es vue ? Tu t'habilles et te maquilles comme si t'avais vingt-cinq ans, mais t'en as cinquante-deux ! Et c'est moi qui doit grandir !?

_ Tu es chez…

_ Ici, c'est plus chez toi depuis que tu m'as laissé là pour te barrer avec l'autre ! l'interrompit-il d'un ton ferme.

Il passa une main sur son visage et leva la tête pour fixer les nuages paresseux dans le ciel avant de reprendre :

_ Quand je pense que j'ai failli tout foutre en l'air à cause de toi et papa. J'suis vraiment trop con. Satsuki avait raison, je sais pas ce que j'attendais de vous mais c'était complètement débile de croire que vous en aviez quoi que ce soit à taper.

_ Tu fréquentes encore cette…

_ Ca suffit. Tais toi. T'es ma mère, je veux pas te…

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

_ J'en ai marre. Ca suffit. Je veux pas de toi. Je veux pas que tu m'appelles quand t'as besoin d'un service. Et je veux pas que Papa m'appelle quand il doit du fric à quelqu'un. J'abandonne. Vous êtes incapables d'être des parents normaux. J'aurais jamais dû m'accrocher.

Il s'éloigna, laissant sa mère là, au milieu des rosiers sans fleurs et du potager gelé. Il arriva face à Kagami qui n'avait pas bougé, ayant malgré lui entendu une partie de la dispute.

_ Désolé. On va devoir partir.

_ Ca va ?

_ Ouais… Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Viens, on va dire au revoir à mes grands-parents et on se tire d'ici.

L'Américain hocha la tête sans insister.

 **Fin Flash Back :**

_ Il était hyper mal après ça.

_ Tu m'étonnes… Sa sœur est une plaie ! Elle a quel âge déjà ?

_ Douze ans… soupira Kagami.

_ Bah dis donc… Je t'avoue que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il t'en parle jamais.

_ Ouais… Moi aussi. On n'en a pas reparlé depuis. Le seul truc qu'il m'a dit c'est "ça aurait pu être pire, t'as pas encore rencontré mon père".

_ Ouch. J'en avais discuté avec Satsuki, il paraît qu'il est insupportable.

_ Au moins, ses grands-parents sont adorables.

_ Mouais. C'est déjà ça… Bon, je te ramène avant que tout le monde arrive ou tu restes ici manger ?

_ Je vais rester.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Takao se réveilla dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par le néon juste au dessus de sa tête, et se redressa. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui lui était arrivé avant de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. Il était fatigué. Encore plus que ce matin. Il se mordit la lèvre : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait faible, il avait même eu un peu de fièvre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû consulter plus tôt. Il avait même pris rendez-vous avec son médecin pour la semaine prochaine. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre le sermonner, l'air sévère "Monsieur Takao, je vous ai déjà dit de venir me voir dès que vous vous sentez mal !".

Le brun sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une infirmière au sourire faux. Il la vit enfiler des gants en latex pendant qu'elle le saluait d'un air crispé. Il lui répondit de sa voix la plus enjouée possible compte tenu des circonstances et ignora son malaise évident pendant qu'elle prenait sa tension.

_ Vous avez fait un bilan, récemment ?

Il secoua la tête :

_ Mon prochain bilan est dans un mois. Mais puisque je suis là !

La femme eut un petit mouvement hésitant. Elle prépara une seringue et vérifia ses gants avant de piquer la veine avec précaution.

_ Vous aurez les résultats d'ici quelques jours. L'interne va passer vous voir et vous prescrira sans doute quelques examens supplémentaires.

Takao acquiesça et la regarda sortir avec précipitation, oubliant de refermer la porte correctement. A l'extérieur, il l'entendit soupirer :

_ Ah… C'est fait. T'as pas le désinfectant ?!

Une voix masculine lui répondit :

_ Si, là, sur le chariot.

_ Merci ! Je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec les personnes comme lui, j'ai toujours peur avec les prises de sang.

L'homme approuva avant de demander à demi-voix, à peine assez fort pour que Takao entende :

_ Il l'a choppé comment à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'il est gay ?

_ Sans doute… C'est surtout eux qui…

_ Je peux vous aider ?! demanda une voix sévère, visiblement agacée.

_ Ah… Docteur Midorima… Je…On…

_ Si vous avez le temps de médire sur les patients, vous devriez l'utiliser pour vous occuper des trois dernières chambres !

Les deux autres eurent un hoquet de surprise, se confondirent en excuse et Takao entendit des pas précipités s'éloigner. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un homme grand, cheveux verts et lunettes, entra dans la chambre. Le brun lui décocha un grand sourire.

_ Merci de m'avoir défendu.

_ Je ne vous ai pas défendu.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Je vous dit que…

Midorima souffla et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement de la part du personnel soignant. Nous sommes là uniquement pour nous occuper de nos patients. Ce n'est pas la question. Bon. Votre prélèvement sanguin va être envoyé au laboratoire, vous n'aurez pas les résultats avant deux jours. En attendant, je vais vous prescrire un examen du foie, des reins et des poumons.

_ J'ai l'habitude.

_ Bien. Des symptômes avant l'évanouissement de ce matin ?

_ Je suis fatigué depuis plusieurs jours, des sautes d'humeur, diarrhée aussi. J'ai cru que c'était les effets secondaires de la trithérapie.

_ Vous prenez bien le traitement de façon régulière ?

Le brun eut un sourire gêné :

_ J'essaie… Je suis un peu…tête en l'air et je cumule les petits-boulots donc c'est parfois compliqué mais c'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie si facilement.

_ Vous aviez déjà eu des symptômes auparavant ?

_ Quelques fois. J'ai changé de traitement il y a quelques mois, celui que j'ai maintenant est un peu plus agressif.

_ Bon. Quelqu'un viendra dans l'après midi pour vous faire passer les examens et vous serez transféré dans le service adapté au plus tôt.

_ Il y a des risques pour que la maladie ait évolué ?

Midorima remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

_ Le bilan sanguin nous le dira.

Ils se regardèrent en silence avant que le vert ne replace sa monture correctement de façon compulsive et ne se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Il se sentit forcé d'ajouter en sortant :

_ Je m'excuse au nom des deux infirmiers pour ce que vous avez entendu tout à l'heure. C'était déplacé.

_ Aha ! Vous voyez que vous m'avez défendu !

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima soupira.

_ Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas de chambre ?

_ Non. Je suis vraiment désolée mais le service est surchargé. En plus, le médecin infectiologue est absent pour au moins les deux prochains jours.

Le vert grimaça, agacé.

_ On nous supprime trop de personnel, les infirmières ne peuvent pas gérer autant de patients. se défendit la jeune femme, un peu impressionnée par l'air sévère de l'homme en blouse blanche face à elle.

_ Je sais. Tant pis.

Il l'abandonna au milieu du couloir pour rejoindre la chambre du patient. Il entra sans frapper.

_ C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda Takao aussitôt qu'il l'eut reconnut.

_ Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus de place. Vous allez devoir rester dans ce service. annonça d'emblée Midorima sans répondre à la question.

_ C'est pas si grave… si ?

Il ignora à nouveau la question et commença à lire le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

_ Ca veut dire que vous serez mon médecin ?

_ Pour l'instant.

_ Dites, vous voulez pas me tutoyer ?

_ Non. Concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît. Je vous disais que votre bilan sanguin…

_ Oh allez ! S'il vous plaît ! J'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être vieux !

_ …votre bilan sanguin…

_ Allez quoi !

Le vert soupira profondément, se massa les tempes et finit par céder. Il sentait que cet homme n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt et il avait encore du travail. Il sortit une montre rose en forme de fleur de sa poche avant pour confirmer sa crainte : il devait se dépêcher.

_ Pfff… C'est quoi ça ?!

_ Mon lucky item du jour. S'il vous… S'il te plaît, concentre toi !

_ Ton lucky item ?! Tu veux dire que tu crois à l'horoscope ?

_ Je ne vous… t'ai pas permis de me tutoyer ! s'indigna le médecin, sentant une migraine poindre.

_ Bon alors, mes résultats d'analyse ?

Il souffla. Pourquoi donc devait-il garder cet énergumène dans cette chambre ?!

_ Oui. Ils ne sont pas bons. Votre taux de lymphocytes CD4 a chuté et votre charge virale est remontée. Il semblerait que votre virus soit devenu résistant au traitement.

_ C'est drôle, t'as une tête hyper sérieuse pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. On dirait que t'arraches un pansement. Et t'es repassé au vouvoiement !

_ V-Tu ne veux pas te concentrer ?

_ Si, vas-y !

_ Monsieur Takao…

_ Juste Takao.

_ Bien… Takao. Un médecin spécialisé dans les maladies infectieuses devra vous prescrire un nouveau traitement.

_ D'accord… Midorima !

Il sursauta, se demandant comment diable le brun pouvait connaître son nom avant de se rappeler de son badge.

_ C'est "Dr. Midorima", pour toi !

_ C'est pour quoi le "S." ?

Il eut l'impression de pousser son énième soupir de la journée.

_ Je repasserais dans l'après midi avec les résultats des examens du foie et des reins.

_ A tout à l'heure !

Le médecin fermait déjà la porte. A peine fut-il seul que Takao s'enfonça dans ses coussins. Il se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces : pleurer ne lui ressemblait pas, hors de question de se laisser abattre.

_ Allez mon vieux Kazunari, c'est pas la première fois que tu vas changer de pilule ! Ca va s'arranger, pas question de le laisser gagner !

Il souffla.

_ Merde !

Il fixa le plafond. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas du genre à se morfondre. Seulement, dans ce genre de situations, il se sentait incroyablement seul. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à appeler. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis des années et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Tout ça, là, c'était de sa faute. Il renifla, empêchant la nostalgie de l'attaquer. Au moins, son médecin était mignon. Un peu jeune pour un docteur, l'infirmière malpolie de la veille avait dit qu'il était interne. Il sourit et se contorsionna pour atteindre la table de chevet près du lit et attraper son téléphone.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

_ Shintaro ! s'écria Takao aussitôt que ce dernier eut passé la porte de sa chambre.

Le médecin sursauta :

_ Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?!

_ Le vouvoiement !

Midorima fronça les sourcils, planté dans l'entrée en attente de sa réponse.

_ Bon, ok. J'ai cherché sur internet la liste des candidats à l'examen de médecine, puis la liste des internes de l'hôpital.

_ …

_ Et comme j'ai pas trouvé, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière !

_ Tu devrais te reposer, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. soupira le vert qui ne savait plus bien si le comportement de l'autre l'agaçait profondément ou l'intriguait.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire. J'ai même pas les moyens de me payer la télé !

_ Faites… Fais ce que tu veux mais laisse ma vie privée en dehors de ça.

_ Tu venais pour quelque chose ? s'enquit le brun d'une voix faussement condescendante pour détourner la conversation, un sourire amusé planant sur son visage.

_ Oui. J'ai examiné les résultats de vos examen. A priori, aucune maladie opportuniste n'est venue s'ajouter au virus. Mon collègue du service d'infectiologie dit qu'il faudra te garder quelques jours supplémentaires, le temps de s'assurer que ton organisme récupère avant d'entamer un nouveau traitement. Il va aussi falloir faire une nouvelle prise de sang, on a oublié de contrôler votre taux de cholestérol la dernière fois.

Takao ricana.

_ Quoi, encore ?

_ La façon dont tu alternes entre le "tu" et le "vous"… C'est marrant.

Midorima secoua la tête, désespéré. Il regarda son patient quelques secondes avant de demander :

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le prendre de façon si légère !

Le brun perdit son sourire quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir, avant d'adresser un rictus sans joie au vert :

_ J'essaie de le prendre du côté…positif.

Il eut un petit rire jaune.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Takao.

_ Si. Moi je trouve que si. Ecoute, comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Je suis séropositif, je n'y peux rien. Me mettre à déprimer ne va pas faire remonter mes CD4, crois moi, j'ai déjà essayé. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est rester de bonne humeur et me dire qu'avec le traitement que ton collègue va me prescrire, je vais peut-être retrouver une vie plus ou moins normale.

_ Tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant. lâcha Midorima, pensif.

_ Pas tant que ça. J'veux dire, moi aussi j'ai des mauvaises périodes… c'est même à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de mourir, VIH ou pas.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ En tout cas, je vois que tu n'as plus de problème avec les pronoms, c'est un début.

_ A ce propos, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour que tu me tutoies également.

_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda le brun d'une voix larmoyante.

_ Je suis ton médecin !

_ Et alors ? C'est quand même plus sympa comme ça ! Tu sais quoi, je vais même te donner un surnom.

_ C'est hors de question !

_ Pourquoi pas… Shin-chan ?!

_ J'ai dit non !

_ Bah c'est mignon pourtant !

_ Je ne suis pas mignon !

_ Tu te sous-estime, Shin-chan ! Je te trouve vraiment très mignon, moi.

Midorima s'empourpra violemment, retira ses lunettes pour en nettoyer les verres avant de les remettre sur son nez.

_ Bon. J'ai d'autres patients moins… énergiques que toi à voir.

_ A tout à l'heure !

Il sortit et se retint de claquer la porte. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cet étrange garçon. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi avoir, il était plus du genre à rester campé sur ses positions qu'à se laisser appeler par des surnoms ridicules… Le trouvait-il vraiment mignon ? Non ! Ca n'avait aucune importance ! Cet espèce d'énergumène était son patient !

Il hocha la tête d'un air déterminé avant d'entrer dans la chambre suivante.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima poussa la porte du snack. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à Aomine, entre Kuroko et Kagami dont le fauteuil était installé en bout de table. Ce dernier passait la moitié de ses journées avec Alex ou Momoi au snack et l'autre dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Kise.

_ T'es en avance. remarqua l'américain.

_ Comment-ça ?

_ D'habitude tu arrives avec Kise.

_ Je veux arriver un peu plus tôt au travail.

Les trois autres se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

_ Midorima-kun, tu es du genre appliqué mais n'en fais pas trop d'accord ? Le surmenage ne mène à rien de bon.

Le vert haussa les épaules.

_ Je dois voir un patient avant de commencer ma journée.

Les autres se turent et il les dévisagea d'un air impassible :

_ Quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la discussion reprit sur l'américain, soulagé de pouvoir quitter son fauteuil pour une paire de béquilles dès la semaine prochaine si tout se passait bien. Du coin de l'œil, Midorima avisa la blonde qui s'approchait de leur table pour prendre sa commande.

_ Café noir allongé, sans sucre ? Comme d'habitude ?

Il hocha la tête, attendit sa boisson et la but d'une traite, se brûlant la langue, avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers le bar et interpella Alex :

_ Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un dessert à emporter ?

_ Euh… oui, bien sûr… Tarte au citron ou cookies ?

Midorima grimaça, incertain, avant de se décider :

_ Cookies.

La jeune femme déposa deux gros biscuits dans une boîte en carton en scrutant son ami, un peu perdue. Elle lui tendit les gâteaux, récupéra le billet qu'il lui tendait et le regarda sortir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait autre chose qu'un café !

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

_ C'est vrai ? C'est pour moi ?

Midorima détourna le regard en bougonnant :

_ Cela fait cinq jours que tu es ici et tu te plains de la nourriture à chaque fois que je passe la porte. Au moins aujourd'hui, tu me laisseras tranquille.

_ Merci, Shin-chan ! C'est adorable !

_ Combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule ?

Takao répondit par un sourire tout en regardant les cookies d'un air à la fois gourmand et touché.

_ Non, vraiment. C'est super gentil… J'avais peur de vraiment t'agacer, comme tu fais tout le temps la tête.

_ Ah mais c'est vrai ! Tu m'agaces ! Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis, tu continues de me donner ce stupide sobriquet, de me tutoyer, tu prends tout à la légère et chaque fois que je dois venir te voir pour ton traitement, la conversation dure une demi-heure car tu es incapable de te concentrer. Je ne t'ai amené ça que pour te faire taire.

_ Ooown ! Tu es du genre tsundere alors ? Remarque, je m'en doutais.

Midorima soupira. Il s'était habitué à une rapidité anormale à l'attitude enthousiaste de Takao. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait pour les attirer : d'abord Kise, qui s'était autoproclamé son meilleur ami, puis maintenant le brun… Non, décidément, le seul ami normal qu'il avait était Akashi ! Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes… Il n'avait AUCUN ami normal !

_ Shin-chan ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, c'est tout.

_ Tu sais que cette technique de drague craint, pas vrai ?!

Il s'empourpra :

_ Quoi ?! Je ne… Je ne te drague pas ! Tu me fais vraiment penser à quelqu'un que je connais. Un ami. Lui aussi est fatigant, parle sans arrêt et n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis.

_ Et je peux connaître son nom, à ce mystérieux ami ?

_ C'est quoi cette obsession avec le nom des gens ?

_ Et toi, c'est quoi ton obsession avec l'horoscope ? Non, franchement, ne me dis pas que cette barrette hibou est ton lucky item du jour ?!

_ Ce n'est pas un hibou, c'est un faucon ! s'indigna Midorima en désignant l'objet en question, clipsé à la poche de sa blouse.

_ Argh… Je venais te dire que tu pourrais sortir demain si tout se passe bien. Mon collègue a préparé l'ordonnance pour le nouveau traitement, il passera cet après-midi pour t'expliquer.

_ Tu voudras bien être là ? demanda Takao, d'un ton plus calme.

_ Pourquoi ça ? L'infectiologie n'est même pas ma spécialité. Si cela t'angoisse, tu n'as qu'à appeler ta famille ou tes amis.

Le brun hésita avant d'avouer d'une petite voix :

_ Je n'ai plus de lien avec mes parents depuis longtemps. Les seuls "amis" que j'ai sont mes collègues de travail et seuls deux d'entre eux m'ont envoyé un message pour savoir si j'allais bien. Ils ne sont même pas au courant que je suis séropo.

Midorima regarda Takao, surpris. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme perdait de son entrain depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il finit par soupirer :

_ Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Tout dépendra de ma charge de travail, je te préviens !

_ Merci, beaucoup ! s'exclama le brun, son sourire retrouvé.

Le médecin se demanda s'il avait bluffé. Il était pourtant certain que l'air triste de Takao était sincère. Il secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre sans prendre la peine de saluer son patient. Sa journée fut chargée. Il regardait fréquemment l'horloge et accéléra le rythme pour être sûr d'arriver à temps. Il se demanda quelques instants pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour un type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine avant de chasser l'idée de sa tête. Il arriva dans la chambre juste au moment où le spécialiste refermait la porte. Takao insista pour qu'il reste et il resta là, immobile, tout le temps où son collègue expliqua au brun énergique la fonction des nouveaux médicaments.

_ Merci d'être venu.

Midorima se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu passeras me voir demain, avant ma sortie ?

_ Si j'ai le temps.

_ On pourrait garder contact, après, non ? Tu voudrais pas me filer ton numéro pour qu'on…

_ Je dois retourner travailler, Takao.

_ Oh… Je vois. Désolé.

Le vert hésita à ajouter quelque chose devant la mine déçue du plus petit avant de renoncer : il ne pouvait pas le revoir hors de l'hôpital.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Takao était sorti le lendemain. Il s'était attendu à ce que Midorima ne vienne pas le voir, encore gêné à cause de la veille mais il s'était trompé. Il était là, remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Le brun trouvait ce tic adorable mais se garda bien de le lui dire, se contentant de sourire discrètement à chaque fois que l'autre ne le regardait pas. Ils se saluèrent et le vert l'accompagna même jusqu'à l'ascenseur, soit disant pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas tenter de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. A peine était-il rentré dans l'habitacle que le vert tournait les talons. Takao s'autorisa alors une moue déçue. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le médecin n'était tout simplement pas attiré par lui ou s'il y avait une autre raison. Il se secoua : c'était dommage, certes, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme refusait de le voir. Que ce soit ou non en rapport avec son statut sérologique.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et inspira à pleins poumons… avant de se mettre à tousser : qui était le crétin qui avait décidé d'allumer sa clope juste sous son nez ?! Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et se dirigea vers le parking. Il hésitait à appeler un taxi mais renonça : son budget était serré, il pouvait rentrer en bus. Il fit un arrêt à la pharmacie, l'ordonnance serrée dans la main. Quatre. C'était le nombre de pilules qu'il allait prendre à partir du lendemain. Le médecin spécialiste qu'il avait vu lui avait dit qu'il était devenu résistant à une molécule en particulier, il devait donc changer de médicament. Il avait également ajouté un cachet supplémentaire, arguant que dans son cas une "multi-thérapie aurait plus d'effet qu'une trithérapie". Il fusilla des yeux la femme qui lui jeta un regard plein de pitié en lui tendant les boîtes. Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter puisqu'elle lui souhaita "plein de courage". Il se retint de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas encore mourant, merci. Après tout elle essayait sans doute d'être gentille. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour terminer le chemin à pieds et tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de s'affaler sur son canapé. Mince, son appartement était peut-être minuscule, avec des traces de moisissure au plafond et quelques toiles d'araignées qu'il n'avait pas la force d'enlever quand il faisait le ménage, mais il s'y sentait bien. Il s'empressa d'allumer la télévision et son ordinateur : la technologie lui avait manqué ! Il n'avait personne à qui demander de lui ramener quoi que ce soit aussi avait-il dû se contenter de son téléphone, qui s'était déchargé après deux jours, et des produits d'hygiène de l'hôpital. Il sortit le pilulier du tiroir dans lequel il le laissait, ordonna les comprimés, puis se décida à faire la vaisselle : six jours restés dans l'évier avaient suffi aux deux assiettes et au plat sale pour donner une odeur désagréable à sa mini-cuisine. Il prit une douche, aussi, histoire de se débarrasser de l'odeur de l'hôpital, puis changea ses draps, et finit par nettoyer son appartement entièrement. S'occuper l'esprit et le corps, pour ne pas penser aux mauvais côtés de sa situation. Il était plus de vingt-heure quand il eut terminé. Il inspecta son frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable mais les rares légumes qui s'y trouvaient avaient péri, le litre de lait avait tourné et les yaourts étaient périmés. Il était trop fatigué pour aller faire des courses au combini du coin aussi décida-t-il de commander. Il engloutit une moitié de pizza en regardant une rediffusion d'un match de basket qu'il n'avait pas vu et alla se coucher.

La vie reprit son cours. Son arrêt de presque une semaine avait suffi à l'un de ses employeurs pour le renvoyer. Il s'en doutait un peu : le patron cherchait une occasion de le faire depuis trop longtemps pour manquer celle là. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Peut-être pouvait-il se contenter de son poste de caissier à mi-temps dans un supermarché pour quelques semaines, histoire de ne pas trop forcer, se reposer un peu, prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Seulement après deux semaines, il commença à changer d'avis. Plus de temps, c'était bien. Mais plus de temps tout seul, c'était déjà nettement moins plaisant. Les mêmes journées de travail monotones suivies des mêmes soirées en solitaire devant un bol de nouilles à réchauffer, en tête à tête avec sa télévision.

Un jour, il décida de retourner à l'association. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, peu après avoir reçu le test de son dépistage. A l'époque, il avait passé plusieurs mois en cure de désintoxication. Puis on lui avait conseillé de faire LE test. Celui que tous redoutaient. Au fond, il n'avait pas été si surpris du résultat : il avait pris tellement de risques en trois ans, que ce soit avec la drogue où les rapports non protégés, qu'il s'y attendait. Cela lui avait quand même filé un coup au moral. D'une certaine façon, cela l'avait motivé, aussi. A ne pas replonger, à faire attention : il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il avait gâché suffisamment de temps comme ça, peu importe le temps qui lui restait à vivre, il comptait le prolonger au maximum et faire son possible pour le rendre agréable. Quitte à respecter les limitations de vitesse sur la route et à retirer tous les objets électriques de sa salle de bain.

Quand il le vit arriver, son ancien parrain prit peur :

_ Takao ? Ça faisait un bail. Rassure moi, tu n'as pas replongé ?!

Le brun eut un petit rire :

_ Non, t'en fais pas. Mais je me suis dit que j'allais passer. Ca faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu : vous avez changé la déco ? Il était pas là, ce tapis, avant ?!

L'autre avait rit avant d'acquiescer.

Ce soir là, Takao avait parlé. Sans se départir de l'humour qui était à la fois son arme et son bouclier, il raconta son histoire : la descente aux enfers, d'abord, entraîné par "des amis qui ne vous veulent pas de bien", puis le fond "et ce qui est cool quand on touche le fond, c'est qu'on peut pas aller plus bas. Alors on prend appui et on remonte". La reconstruction, parce que "récurer les chiottes de l'Hotel California a un effet vachement plus positif qu'on pourrait le croire". Il avait pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. L'annonce, à la fois choquante et prévisible, de la maladie, cette impression "que quelque chose court sous votre peau, juste parce qu'on sait". L'angoisse, un peu, les a priori, puis la réalité. Les médicaments, tous les jours, les effets secondaires, parfois insupportables, et la vie "plutôt normale en dehors de ça". La pointe de peur, à chaque fois qu'il toussait un peu trop "je crois que je suis devenu hypocondriaque", la crainte de l'annoncer aux autres "mais au fond, ça ne regarde que ceux avec qui vous comptez coucher un jour ou l'autre… non ?".

_ En fait, le plus pesant, je crois que c'est la solitude. J'ai eu quelques relations avec des types qui m'ont jeté plus ou moins rapidement après que je leur ait dit. Je crois que les gens se font beaucoup d'idées. Beaucoup ont peur. Je crois que je comprends un peu, peut-être que j'agirais pareil si la situation était inversée. Mais être seul, ça craint. Bref, j'ai la gorge sèche alors je vais laisser les autres parler aussi.

Il décocha un sourire à l'audience et laissa sa place au suivant. Après la réunion, son ami le rejoint. Il le félicita pour son discours :

_ C'était touchant. T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant, Takao.

_ C'est marrant, on m'a sorti ça y a pas si longtemps.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Un médecin, quand j'étais à l'hosto. Il était mignon.

_ Oooh, toi, tu as craqué.

Le brun eut un sourire mystérieux :

_ Peut-être. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne veut pas qu'on se revoie.

_ Oh. Tu crois que…

_ J'en sais rien. Peut-être, ou peut-être qu'il est juste hétéro, ou qu'il préfère les blonds. C'est pas si grave.

Takao plongea les mains dans les poches immenses de son manteau et ses doigts heurtèrent une petite boîte en carton toute repliée. Il la sortit et sourit :

_ Dis, tu connais pas ce logo, par hasard ? Il m'avait ramené des cookies de ce magasin et j'aimerais bien qu'ils me filent leur recette, ils étaient super bons… Ou alors la bouffe de l'hôpital était tellement mauvaise que je les ai surestimés.

L'autre homme regarda attentivement la boîte avant d'éclater de rire :

_ Je sais pas si ton médecin est si hétéro que ça.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce logo, c'est celui d'un snack du quartier gay. La patronne est complètement barrée mais plutôt sympa. Mon ex y travaillait quand on était encore ensembles. Je sais pas s'il y est toujours.

_ Tu déconnes ?!

_ Nope. Tu devrais le trouver assez facilement, il est pas loin des boîtes de nuit. C'est ouvert 24/24H.

_ Comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais remarqué ?! demanda Takao, incrédule.

_ J'en sais rien. Ca fait un moment que t'es pas sorti et à l'époque, t'étais pas vraiment en mesure de regarder le paysage.

Le brun haussa les épaules, rangea la boîte tordue dans sa poche et salua son ami avant de partir. Alors comme ça, Shin-chan traînait du côté gay ?

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Takao vérifia trois fois que le logo sur sa boîte en carton et celui de la vitrine étaient les mêmes : pas de doutes, ils étaient parfaitement identiques. Il poussa la porte et fut accueilli par un brouhaha indéfinissable. Il sourit : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti, effectivement. Être là lui rappelait pourquoi il aimait autant ce quartier auparavant : des types en costards cravates étaient assis à deux tables des mecs qui rentraient de leurs soirées agitées, des filles prêtes à aller bosser discutaient avec des drag queen en tenues fluo qui n'avaient pas eu le temps ou l'envie de se changer et au milieu de tout ça, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval dont certaines mèches rebelles s'échappaient semblait danser avec son plateau. Elle virevoltait entre les sacs posés au sol et les clients, posait les commandes tout en notant les suivantes et repartait dans son ballet interminable. Il avisa un tabouret libre au bar et s'y assit, un sourire aux lèvres. Même si leurs cookies n'avaient pas le goût dont il se souvenait, il reviendrait. C'était une certitude. Et le fait de savoir que Shin-chan passait parfois par là n'avait presque rien à voir dans cette décision. La serveuse le remarqua et s'approcha pour lui demander :

_ Bonjour ! Ce sera quoi ?

_ Euh… Vous avez des cookies ?

_ Non désolée. Mais c'est au menu de demain. Aujourd'hui c'est gâteau aux noix ou pain d'épice maison.

_ Bah… Le gâteau aux noix. Avec un café au lait s'il vous plaît.

_ Sur place ou à emporter ?

Takao regarda la pendule et l'effervescence de la salle comble.

_ Sur place.

Il lança un sourire lumineux à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit en opinant du chef. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa une boîte en carton et une grande tasse en verre devant lui.

_ Voilà !

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand il remarqua quelque chose :

_ J'adore votre tablier. C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée d'y mettre tous ces pins ?

Elle fit volte face :

_ Oui ! Ma patronne m'a dit que je pouvais le customiser et j'ai pensé à ça. Contente que ça vous plaise.

Et malgré qu'il soit sûr que la réponse était sincère et que le ton de la jeune femme soit honnêtement enthousiaste, il sentit qu'elle sous-entendait que même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle s'en fichait. Il rit pour lui-même et but tranquillement son café, mangea son gâteau avant de partir.

Il revint le lendemain : on lui avait promis des cookies ! Il poussa la porte et il lui sembla qu'il y avait encore plus de monde que la veille. Peut-être parce qu'il était arrivé plus tôt. Il s'installa au bar et la jeune femme, la même que la veille, apparut devant lui :

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux vous… Oh, vous êtes le type d'hier, celui qui aime mes pins ! Cookies, c'est ça ?!

_ Vous vous en souvenez ?! demanda Takao, incrédule.

_ C'est rare qu'on me parle de mon tablier. nota la rose avec un sourire amusé.

Il acquiesça et attendit sa commande. Quand elle arriva, il se retourna pour observer la salle et puis…

_ Midorimacchi, pourquoi tu refuses que je te coiffe ?!

_ Parce que, Kise ! Il est hors de question que tu approches de ma tête avec des ciseaux !

_ Mais ! Je m'y connais en mode ! Je suis sûr que…

_ Arrête d'insister ! Je t'ai dit non ! Le fait que tu vendes des vêtements et que tu dessines quelques T-shirt ne fait certainement pas de toi un coiffeur !

_ Bon, et si je renonce aux ciseaux ?

_ Tu ne me teindra pas les cheveux non plus ! Je…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et tous deux suspendirent leurs gestes.

_ Midorimacchi ? Midorimacchi ? Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ?

Le blond se tourna dans sa direction et vit Takao, une moitié de cookie à la main, prête à entrer dans sa bouche.

_ Il est mignon, c'est qui ? Tu le connais ? Tu m'as caché quelque chose ?

Midorima l'ignora et se leva pour rejoindre le brun.

_ Takao ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Ah… Je… Je ne t'espionnes pas, je te jure ! Je voulais juste manger les cookies ! Ceux que tu m'as apporté étaient hyper bons alors… J'ai trouvé le snack et…

_ Oh. Je vois. Comment tu vas ?

Le brun sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il pensait que le plus grand serait énervé de le voir ici.

_ Euh… Bien, et toi ?

_ Bien. Aucun problème avec le traitement ?

_ Je suis un peu fatigué mais en dehors de ça et de quelques sautes d'humeur, pas trop d'effets secondaires… J'ai rendez-vous dans une semaine pour un nouveau bilan sanguin…

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques instants avant que le plus petit n'éclate de rire.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est juste… tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?! Que le seul truc qu'on ait à se dire concerne mes pilules et mes analyses ? C'est glauque, non ?

Le vert masqua un sourire en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Un peu. Bon… Je vais devoir y aller mais… On se reverra, j'imagine, si tu viens ici.

Takao ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une proposition ou juste un moyen d'être poli. Il salua Midorima, finit d'avaler son cookie avant de partir à son tour, notant à peine le regard stupéfait du blond avec qui son ex-médecin discutait précédemment.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Kuroko qui arriva le premier. Ils se saluèrent et le plus grand entra. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans l'entrée, pendit sa veste au porte-manteau et salua Akashi qui les avait rejoint.

_ Shintaro. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais passer pour finir cette partie.

_ Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, ces derniers jours.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du rouge qui se pencha sur un dossier.

_ Je dois absolument terminer ceci. C'est un papier de l'agence d'adoption. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Tu n'as qu'à installer le plateau en attendant.

Le vert s'exécuta. Akashi finit de remplir la fiche d'une écriture soignée avant de la ranger dans une chemise qu'il ferma et garda à la main comme il s'éclipsait. Il revint trois minutes plus tard sans la pochette et avec deux tasses de thé qu'il installa de chaque côté du plateau de shogi.

Il avait connu Akashi parce que Kise lui avait présenté Kuroko. A l'époque, le rouge avait menacé son meilleur ami qu'il trouvait trop proche de son compagnon et tout ce que Midorima avait trouvé à dire avait été "tu l'as bien cherché, Kise. Je vous en prie, faites ce que vous voulez de ces ciseaux". Le blond lui en avait voulu pendant des jours entiers mais cela avait eu le mérite de faire baisser son arme à Akashi. Ils étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis malgré une relation qu'Aomine qualifiait de tordue. Ils se voyaient régulièrement pour jouer au shogi ou aux échecs. Dès qu'une partie était finie, ils en entamaient une autre qu'ils laissaient parfois en suspens plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir l'occasion de se revoir. Ils parlaient peu, leurs caractères respectifs ne les prédestinant pas à de longues discussions, mais échangeaient parfois sur leurs vies quotidiennes.

_ Tu n'es pas concentré, Shintaro.

_ Désolé.

Il s'efforça de ramener son attention sur le jeu, sans succès.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es distrait.

_ Rien de particulier. Seulement quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir.

_ Oh. Tetsuya m'en a parlé. Il paraît que Ryota était plutôt secoué.

Midorima haussa les épaules et avança un pion.

_ C'est une personne étrange. Il ressemble à Kise.

_ Est-il aussi insupportable ?

Le vert ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Malgré qu'il n'ait plus jamais pointé d'objet tranchant sous la gorge de son meilleur ami, Akashi ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec lui.

_ Sans doute.

_ Echec au roi.

_ Combien de parties as-tu gagné ?

_ Il me semble que c'est la vingt-huitième. annonça l'avocat d'un ton neutre, sans se vanter mais sans fausse modestie.

_ Mais tu es la seule personne à m'avoir jamais battue à ce jeu. ajouta-t-il.

_ Deux fois, seulement.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Akashi rangea le plateau et ils sortirent du bureau. Kuroko lui proposa de rester dîner mais Midorima déclina l'offre. Il salua ses deux amis avant de rentrer chez lui, Takao courant toujours dans sa tête.

Il le revit. Pas le lendemain, bien qu'il ait passé une partie de son petit-déjeuner à le chercher du regard. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il le vit entrer. Il hésita mais Kise prit la décision pour lui :

_ Bah vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il est mignon ce mec. Et tu as clairement un ticket avec lui.

Il le fusilla du regard mais se leva néanmoins, conscient du regard curieux de son meilleur ami qui le suivait et des yeux d'Aomine et Kagami pesant sur son dos. Au moins Kuroko gardait son habituelle discrétion même pour l'espionner, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Il s'approcha de Takao qui lui sourit, ils échangèrent quelques banalités pendant que le brun s'empiffrait des croissants proposés ce jour là. Cela arriva quelques fois. Quand Midorima voyait le brun entrer dans le snack, il s'approchait, ils discutaient quelques minutes et le vert s'en allait. Kise l'avait interrogé à plusieurs reprises et il n'avait rien répondu, l'ignorant royalement ou écourtant la conversation. Les questions de Kuroko étaient plus subtiles et même en restant sur ses gardes, il lui arrivait de révéler quelques informations, certes inutiles mais qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui.

_ Bien. Je sais que ton mystérieux amant…

_ Ce n'est pas mon amant !

_ Aime les cookies, le café au lait et… La couleur orange. Heureusement que Kurokocchi et Momoicchi sont de bons enquêteurs.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard complice et Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air agacé.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Ils s'étaient croisés. Plusieurs fois. Sans jamais vraiment le faire exprès. Takao avait prit l'habitude de passer de temps en temps. Il arguait que le snack faisait les meilleurs gâteaux du quartier. Le meilleur café au lait aussi, bien que Midorima ait du mal à le croire. Ils se saluaient parfois d'un simple hochement de tête. D'autres fois, ils discutaient. Rapidement, ils échangeaient quelques nouvelles sur leur quotidien. Un jour Midorima lui tendit une boîte de cookies d'un air gêné en se justifiant rapidement :

_ L'autre jour tu disais que c'était ton anniversaire. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un dans ton genre apprécierait de la nourriture, même si je suis en retard.

Il lui avait sourit et avait pris la boîte. Le brun souriait toujours, riait parfois, souvent pour des broutilles. La plupart du temps, le médecin ne comprenait même pas ce qui était drôle. Et puis un soir, le téléphone de Midorima sonna.

_ Shin-chan ?

_ TAKAO ?

Il se ressaisit.

_ Puis-je savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

_ Ah, euh… Disons que j'ai…subtilisé ton portable un jour où tu étais particulièrement distrait.

_ Tu as volé mon téléphone ? s'indigna le vert, manquant de lâcher le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main.

_ Non ! Je te l'ai temporairement emprunté pour y mettre mon numéro. Tu n'avais qu'à regarder dans ta liste de contacts !

_ Je… Et puis comment as-tu fait ça ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à dire que j'ai un certain… entraînement. Pour plein de choses très drôles mais pas forcément légales.

Midorima poussa un long soupir.

_ Je vais raccrocher. annonça-t-il.

_ Attends ! Je…

_ Takao, il est presque minuit, j'allais me coucher.

_ Ah… Bon. Bonne nuit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vert l'avait senti dès le début de cet étrange coup de fil. Takao n'avait jamais eu de voix si… absente. Même ses blagues sonnaient faux. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je… Je ne savais pas qui appeler… Mon conseiller m'a toujours dit de parler à un ami quand je me sentais mal et… Il ne répond pas et tu es la seule personne que je peux considérer comme un ami… Alors…

Midorima fronça les sourcils : il était son ami ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à comment il devait considérer le brun. Un patient ? Après tout, il n'était plus son médecin. Il n'aurait même jamais dû l'être, ce n'était dû qu'à un concours de circonstances. Le brun lui plaisait, un peu, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois et demi, en comptant large, discutaient de temps en temps. Cela suffisait-il pour le considérer comme un ami ?

_ Tu es où ?

_ Hein ? Euh… Chez moi. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à me retrouver au snack.

_ Shin-chan je…

_ Tais toi. Et ne me fais pas trop attendre. aboya Midorima en raccrochant.

Il soupira profondément et se leva. Il passa quelque chose de plus correct que le vieux jogging qu'il portait pour dormir, récupéra les clefs de sa voiture et quitta son appartement. Quand il arriva, Takao était déjà là, assis à une table près de la fenêtre devant une tasse fumante. Il s'assit avant de lui sans rien dire et le regarda.

_ Midorima ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… s'exclama une grande blonde, installée derrière le bar devant une pile de papiers.

_ Bonsoir Alex.

Il regretta quelques instants qu'elle ait le service de nuit ce soir là mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Il se demanda s'il devait lui interdire d'en parler à Kise et Momoi avant de se dire que cela ne ferait que la motiver à les en informer. Il sentait qu'il allait entendre parler de ça un bon moment.

_ Je prendrais une tisane à la camomille, s'il te plaît.

La blonde hocha la tête, encore surprise de le voir là, et mit l'eau à chauffer. Midorima ne venait ici que pour le petit-déjeuner. Parfois, quand son meilleur ami le traînait en boîte avec lui, ils se donnaient rendez-vous ici mais d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'était jamais venu ici en pleine nuit, encore moins sans l'ex-mannequin.

_ Comment vas-tu, Takao ?

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

_ C'est juste que… J'ai croisé ce type dans la rue, un dealer. J'ai pas mal traîné avec lui à une époque et…

_ Tu t'es drogué ? l'interrompit le vert, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

Takao hocha la tête, honteux.

_ C'est comme ça que tu…

Il laissa sa question en suspens, se demandant vaguement s'il était trop indiscret. Le plus petit, tête toujours baissée pour fuir son regard, hocha la tête.

_ Donc tu as vu cette…personne.

_ Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus croisé…d'anciennes connaissances. A l'époque, je traînais beaucoup de ce côté. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que j'avais arrêté de venir, pour éviter de voir mes anciens "partenaires de galère". Je pensais que j'étais prêt. Mais je sais pas, parfois je me sens mal. Seul, tu vois. Mes derniers résultats sont moyens et j'essaie de ne pas y penser mais quand il est venu me voir…

_ Tu as bien fait de m'appeler.

Et Midorima se surprit à le penser sincèrement. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, il n'avait pas envie que le brun replonge.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

Le silence les enveloppa, presque confortable. Takao sirotait sa tasse, sans doute un thé, et Midorima la sienne. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas non plus. Ils étaient juste là et ce n'était pas désagréable.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez : l'autre ne demandait jamais la permission. Pour quoi que ce soit à sa connaissance. Il était arrivé dans sa vie, avait ignoré chacune de ses demandes, lui avait donné un surnom ridicule et avait même volé son téléphone. Si le brun se donnait la peine de demander la permission, il craignait la question qui allait suivre. Il lui donna néanmoins son feu vert.

_ Je te plais ?

Midorima manqua de s'étouffer avec son infusion. Il toussa quelques secondes et détourna le regard, embarrassé par l'interrogation si directe. Takao rit doucement, moqueur avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre à son tour.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. finit-il par ajouter.

Et même si ça ne semblait pas très correct, Midorima ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent encore un moment, silencieux et immobiles, le vert évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du plus petit, ce dernier profitant simplement de se sentir moins seul. Il avait répondu. Il était venu. Et même si ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il espérait, c'était agréable de se dire que quelqu'un avait décroché son téléphone pour lui. Il était trois heures du matin quand ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Midorima hésita un moment avant de laisser l'autre s'en aller. Il fallut que le brun lui assure qu'il allait bien, maintenant, et qu'il ne risquait plus rien avant qu'il ne le laisse s'éloigner dans la rue froide.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

_ Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu ! Tu crois qu'il sait ?

_ Qu'il sait quoi Kise ? demanda Kagami en étirant ses jambes sous la table pour la onzième fois depuis qu'il était là.

Qu'il était bon de pouvoir marcher, même avec des béquilles. Il avait oublié que c'était si agréable. Un peu douloureux, parfois. Mais pouvoir enfin se déplacer presque comme il le voulait, ça valait bien quelques sacrifices.

_ Qu'on sait ! Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on sait ?! continua le blond d'un air conspirateur.

_ Et tu peux nous dire ce qu'on sait, exactement ? s'impatienta Aomine en mordant dans son croissant.

_ Mais qu'il voit ce mec ! Le brun !

_ Sauf qu'on n'en est pas sûrs. renchérit l'américain.

_ Ils se sont retrouvés ici en pleine nuit ! Alex les as vus !

_ Et ils n'ont rien fait d'autre que boire de la tisane. Ils ont passé la moitié de leur temps sans parler. Non, j'suis d'accord avec les garçons, ça ne veut rien dire. intervint la blonde en déposant son plateau devant eux.

_ Mais c'est louche ! Zut, vous savez bien comment il est ! C'est déjà un calvaire pour le faire venir en boîte avec nous et il a retrouvé ce mec en pleine nuit sans prévenir personne !

_ Ca ne nous regarde pas vraiment, Kise-kun.

_ Kurokocchi ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! chouina le blond.

_ En plus… Non, rien.

_ Quoi ? demandèrent les autres en chœur.

_ Non, rien. C'est à lui que je dois le dire d'abord.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'énerva Aomine.

_ Midorin ! S'écria Momoi en se levant d'un bond, renversant une tasse presque vide sur le jean de son meilleur ami.

_ Satsuki, tu fais chier ! Sérieux, comment quelqu'un qui tombe autant de vaisselle peut bosser comme serveuse ?!

_ Hey ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est la vaisselle qui ne m'aime pas.

_ Chuuut ! Il arrive ! ordonna Kise dans un murmure sonore, pour un murmure.

Les autres levèrent les yeux aux ciel mais s'exécutèrent comme leur ami à lunettes arrivait à leur niveau.

_ Bonjour… dit-il, jetant un regard suspicieux aux regards braqués sur lui.

Il n'eut besoin que de l'air vexé de son meilleur ami pour comprendre. Il se tourna vers Alex :

_ Tu leur as dit.

C'était une affirmation. La blonde ne chercha même pas à nier et leva deux mains en l'air en signe de reddition avant de récupérer son plateau et de s'éloigner. Midorima soupira et s'installa face à Kise, prêt à subir l'interrogatoire.

_ Alors comme ça, tu retrouves un mec le soir en cachette ?

_ Ce n'était pas… Je ne me cache pas. Il m'a appelé parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide alors je suis venu, c'est tout.

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne sors pas avec ce gars ? demanda l'ancien mannequin, écarquillant les yeux.

_ Non, Kise. Je ne sors pas avec lui.

_ Tant mieux !

_ Pardon ? T'avais pas l'air de cet avis il y a quelques jours ! remarqua Kagami, stupéfait.

_ Oui mais… Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu. J'arrivais pas à me rappeler où alors je me suis dit que je l'avais peut-être croisé en boîte mais l'autre jour je l'ai revu et je me suis souvenu.

Il fit une pause, sans doute pour ménager son effet. Cela ne fut au goût ni de Midorima ni d'Aomine qui le fusillèrent du regard pour l'inciter à continuer :

_ Je l'ai vu quelques fois dans la salle d'attente du labo, pour les analyses de sang.

_ Et ?

_ Et il est séropositif.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda aussitôt Midorima avant de reprendre, d'une voix froide :

_ Les dossiers médicaux sont confidentiels.

_ J'ai entendu l'infirmière en parler avec sa collègue. Mais attends… T'étais au courant qu'il avait le SIDA ?

_ Je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital. Et il n'a pas le SIDA. Il est séropositif au VIH.

_ C'est pareil ! affirma Kise.

_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Alors vas-y, explique nous la différence, Docteur Midorima !

_ Le virus attaque les lymphocytes CD4 jusqu'à leur destruction. Les CD4 sont entre autres chargés de contrer les microbes ou les cancers. Le SIDA n'intervient que quand le nombre de CD4 est insuffisant pour permettre au système immunitaire de fonctionner correctement. Si le traitement fonctionne, les personnes séropositives n'en arrivent pas à ce stade. Takao n'a pas le SIDA il est contaminé par le VIH.

_ J'ai rien compris. annonça Aomine sans se formaliser du regard noir qu'il récolta de la part de son amant.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas. lâcha le vert d'un ton condescendant.

_ Et puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec vous, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il se leva, furieux, et se tourna vers Kise :

_ Tu me déçois. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu n'avais pas ce genre d'a priori.

Le blond se ratatina sur son siège, touché par le commentaire mais trop vexé pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Midorima n'attendit de toute façon pas qu'il parle et s'en alla.

_ Bah ça, c'est la première fois que je le vois s'énerver comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Daiki ? attaqua Alex, qui revenait avec la commande désormais inutile du vert.

_ Hey, pour une fois c'est pas moi. Demande à Kise.

_ Oh, fichez moi la paix ! Je suis juste inquiet ! Vous imaginez si…

_ Kise-kun, cela regarde Midorima-kun. Il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui et il sait comment se protéger. Je ne pense pas que l'on doive intervenir. expliqua calmement Kuroko.

_ Tu plaisantes ?! C'est mon ami, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Moi, au moins, je me fais du souci, on dirait que vous vous en fichez !

Kagami le regarda quelques instants, blessé par l'accusation, avant de tenter de le raisonner :

_ C'est pas ça. Mais je suis assez d'accord avec Kuroko. Si Midorima veut sortir avec ce type, c'est lui que ça regarde. Il sait comment ça se passe, et mieux que nous avec ça. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? C'est pas comme s'il allait nous écouter. Et ça fait longtemps qu'il est seul, je trouve ça bien qu'il craque enfin sur un mec. Tu sais comme nous qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment investi dans une relation.

_ Et s'il est contaminé hein ?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?! demanda le blond d'un ton un peu plus calme, inquiète.

Ils se turent et se concertèrent du regard. Ce fut finalement Momoi qui prit la parole d'une voix douce, comme pour calmer le blond :

_ On sera là pour le soutenir, c'est ce que font les amis.

Kise grinça des dents, les assassina du regard avant de poser brutalement de quoi régler sa commande sur la table et de se lever d'un geste brusque :

_ Eh bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous preniez ça à la légère.

Il s'en alla en frappant ses talons contre le sol carrelé et s'efforça de claquer la porte du snack.

_ Une vraie drama-queen.

_ Daiki, c'est pas le moment. grogna le rouge.

L'ambiance était tendue. Ils se séparèrent tous rapidement, pensifs.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima souffla un grand coup, comme pour évacuer les restes de colère qui courraient dans ses veines. Il pressa le bouton de la machine à café trois fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en panne. Deux infirmières et une de ses camarades d'internat le regardaient, curieuses. Il s'efforça de s'éloigner la tête haute, préservant la dignité qui lui restait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'emporter à ce point. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les mots de Kise l'avaient autant touchés. Il se sentait presque blessé. Il se demanda distraitement si Takao avait souvent droit à ce genre de réactions, que ce soit en face ou dans son dos et se força à ne plus y penser. Pourtant, le brun ne quitta pas son esprit de la journée. Si bien que quand il eut fini de travailler, il en était au point où il hésitait à en discuter avec Akashi. Il y pensa une demi seconde avant de grimacer : ce serait vraiment trop étrange. Il se fendit tout de même d'un message pour avertir son compagnon de shogi qu'il ne viendrait pas finir leur dernière partie comme c'était prévu. Il hésita plusieurs minutes avant d'appeler le brun. Il se sentait presque obligé de s'excuser au nom de ses amis et ce bien que Takao n'ait aucune conscience de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce matin. Il finit tout de même par chercher le contact et tomba sur le contact "Takao Kazunari ;)" il soupira et pressa le bouton. Personne ne répondit. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il finit par renoncer et décida de rentrer chez lui parce que, pour être honnête, il avait l'air ridicule là, debout au milieu du trottoir, pendu à son téléphone. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que son mobile sonna. Il décrocha et entendit la voix surprise, presque pressée :

_ Tu m'as appelé ?

_ Ah, Takao… oui.

_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

_ Pas spécialement. Je m'assurais que tu étais toujours en vie.

_ Tu m'as appelé cinq fois sans raison ?

_ Exactement.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de très étrange, Shin-chan. commenta le brun, l'air pensif.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Heu… Là ? Rien. Je viens de rentrer chez moi. J'avais oublié mon portable, je t'ai rappelé dès que j'ai vu le nombre d'appels en absence. J'ai même pas enlevé mon manteau. En fait, j'ai eu une journée épuisante. Mon patron a accepté de changer mon temps-partiel en temps plein. Il y a eu cette femme, qui venait faire ses courses, et elle a payé un plein cadi en bons d'achats. J'ai dû tout recompter, ça m'a pris un quart d'heure. Toute la file s'est mise à râler et même la cliente m'a demandé de me dépêcher, j'ai trouvé ça super gonflé. J'ai aussi eu droit aux gamins qui courent partout et essaient de piquer les bonbons à la caisse. Ah, et un vieux monsieur m'a appelé "mademoiselle". La nana de derrière faisait une tête super drôle et elle m'a dévisagé cinq minutes dans le doute. Ah… Désolé, je t'ennuie sûrement.

_ Non. se contenta de répondre Midorima, très attentif.

_ Et toi ? Ta journée ? J'suis sûr que c'est plus intéressant d'être médecin !

_ Eh bien… Tous mes patients ne sont pas comme toi, la plupart sont calmes et ne font pas d'histoires.

_ Oh, allez, j'suis persuadé qu'il se passe plein de trucs. Genre, tu dois bien avoir des patients qui se carapatent pour aller fumer en cachette ou des gens qui se croient tout permis et exigent toujours d'être servis les premiers pour les repas.

_ Parfois. admit le vert avant de reprendre :

_ Mais la plupart sont gentils. Et ça, c'est plutôt le travail des infirmières et des aides-soignantes.

_ Bon… Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

_ Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai appelé. grogna Midorima, comme s'il lui coûtait de l'admettre.

_ …

_ Quoi ?

_ Hein ? Quoi "quoi" ? s'empressa de reprendre Takao.

_ Tu n'as pas raccroché mais tu n'as rien dit. Si tu veux me demander quelque chose fais le maintenant.

_ Non. Rien.

_ Bon. Alors je raccroche.

_ Attends !

Midorima soupira, bien content que l'autre ne puisse pas voir son petit sourire. Depuis quand pouvait-il deviner ce qui se cachait derrière les hésitations du brun ?

_ Tu voudrais pas passer chez moi ? Ma pizza est trop grosse pour moi tout seul et…

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais pas eu le temps d'enlever ton manteau, quand as-tu commandé une pizza ?

_ … Grillé. Mais je demanderais à ce qu'elle soit trop grosse pour une seule personne. En plus il y a ce match à la télé et franchement, c'est déprimant de regarder le basket tout seul.

_ Basket ?

_ Quoi, t'aimes pas ça ? s'enquit aussitôt le brun.

_ Si.

Le vert hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par lâcher, presque à contre cœur, ou alors étais-ce une vengeance contre Kise :

_ Commande des sushis, je n'aime pas la pizza. J'imagine que tu connais mon adresse-mail, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer ton adresse.

_ Yess ! Merci, Shin-chan, c'est sympa de me tenir compagnie.

_ Je te préviens, si tu utilises encore une seule fois ce surnom, je risque de changer d'avis.

Takao rit avant d'accepter sans être crédible et de raccrocher. Une minute trente plus tard, Midorima recevait le message.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il se sentit étonnamment nerveux. Il secoua la tête : c'était ridicule. Il devait vraiment se ressaisir. Il toqua et le brun lui ouvrit presque aussitôt, si bien qu'il le soupçonna d'avoir attendu son arrivée derrière le battant en contreplaqué.

_ Salut. Euh, entre. T'as qu'à laisser tes chaussures quelques part par là et tu peux poser ta veste sur le meuble, ici.

Midorima fronça le nez :

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu est quelqu'un d'incroyablement désordonné. Tu n'as même pas de porte manteau ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? Je ne reçois quasiment personne alors je peux bien jeter mes affaires sur le canapé et laisser autant de bazar que je veux.

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel avant d'emboîter le pas de son hôte. Il détailla le salon, encore moins bien rangé que l'entrée. La cuisine ouverte laissait voir une pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, plusieurs boîtes de nourriture à emporter traînaient sur la table basse et le canapé et Takao semblait avoir installé une extension de son armoire sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Une montagne de choses inutiles s'amoncelait sur tous les supports imaginables : bibelots, feuilles volantes, boîtes vides, couverts, coussins, pantoufles, couvertures, serviettes…

_ Désolé, j'avais commencé à ranger mais…

_ Tu veux dire que cet…ce taudis était encore plus en désordre avant que j'arrive ?

Le plus petit lui lança un regard gêné et acquiesça. Midorima soupira et se pencha pour ramasser une chaussette sale. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts avec une moue dégoûtée et la déposa dans un coin avant de commencer à récupérer le linge sale éparpillé.

_ Ah mais… Je ne t'ai pas invité pour que tu fasses le ménage ! Laisse ça, je…

_ Si tu espères me faire manger dans cette porcherie, tu te trompes. Aide moi.

L'autre s'exécuta. Il leur fallut une demi-heure pour jeter ce qui devait l'être, lancer une machine et faire la vaisselle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. s'excusa Takao pour la millième fois.

Le vert haussa les épaules et s'essuya les mains.

_ Je ne comprendrais jamais les gens qui ne rangent pas.

_ Tu es maniaque ?

_ Non. Mais j'aime vivre dans un endroit propre et ordonné.

_ Tu es maniaque, Shin-chan.

Midorima s'apprêtait à le contredire mais y renonça.

_ En fait, je me dis tous les jours que je devrais ranger et puis le soir je suis fatigué, ou j'ai juste envie de faire autre chose alors je me dis que je le ferais demain et…

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon. Tu n'as pas faim ?

_ Si. Passe moi le sac blanc sur le plan de travail.

_ Quel sac ?

_ Celui qui…

_ Il n'y a pas de sac, Takao.

Le brun pâlit :

_ Mince. Je crois que je l'ai jeté avec les boîtes vides…

Midorima le dévisagea quelques instants en essayant de déterminer s'il se moquait de lui mais il s'avérait que l'autre était très sérieux.

_ Je vais les rappeler et re-commander… murmura-t-il, honteux.

Il s'exécuta et ils s'installèrent devant la télévision. Le match avait déjà commencé mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Takao eut alors le loisir de découvrir une facette de Midorima qu'il ignorait. Il semblait que, dès qu'il s'agissait de basket, le vert était plus détendu. Toujours sérieux, mais plus naturel. Il s'en amusa allègrement jusqu'au moment où le vert sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour répondre à un message et fit tomber ses clefs.

_ C'est quoi ce truc en forme de pendule ? Encore un lucky item ?

Midorima se crispa un peu avant d'admettre d'un ton qui signifiait clairement "je t'interdis de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet" :

_ Oui.

Et malgré l'interdiction muette, le brun s'empressa de se moquer de lui.

_ Au moins c'est discret. Tu récupères un objet différent tous les jours ?

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de déclarer d'un ton solennel :

_ L'homme propose, Dieu dispose. Je suis un homme qui propose, je porte toujours mon objet chanceux du jour avec moi comme mon horoscope le dit.

Le plus petit dut se rattraper à son accoudoir pour ne pas tomber du canapé, hilare :

_ T'y crois vraiment, en plus. Et ça marche ?

_ Jusqu'à présent, je dirais que oui.

_ Et tu crois aux prédictions des fortunes cookies aussi ? Et aux mauvais présages ? Il se passe quoi si tu casses un miroir ?

Le vert se vexa et l'autre dut le remarquer. Il était en train de s'excuser sans grande conviction, pouffant toujours de rire sur son siège quand l'autre l'embrassa. Soudainement, sans raison. Il s'arrêta de rire aussitôt pour dévisager Midorima qui semblait au moins aussi surpris que lui. Il se ressaisit cependant à une vitesse incroyable comme le plus petit demandait :

_ C'était pour quoi, ça ?

_ Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu la dernière fois. Oui, tu me plais. Mais tu parles trop.

Le brun ricana, encore sous le choc. Alors ça, s'il s'y était attendu !

_ Tu es vraiment bizarre, Shin-chan. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

_ Tu es insupportable, c'est vrai.

_ Non. Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais, j'ai déjà… Il m'est déjà arrivé de commencer quelque chose avec un mec et qu'il se refroidisse brutalement en apprenant que je suis séropo. Alors je croyais que…

_ Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression que je ne t'acceptais pas à cause de ça.

_ Pas de problème. Mais si c'est pas la raison…

_ C'est compliqué, Takao. Et je suis presque sûr de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

_ Et ça, ça doit pas t'arriver tous les jours. le taquina le brun.

Le plus grand ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il ne fit aucune remarque quand il sentit la tête de Takao se poser timidement sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment. Il en était convaincu. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y penser.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Takao se sentait bien. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait vraiment bien. Il n'avait pas discuté avec Shin-chan du baiser mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il bombardait l'autre de messages dès qu'il avait cinq minutes de libres et souriait toujours en recevant les réponses courtes de son correspondant. Parfois, de simples "arrête de m'envoyer des mails" qui le motivaient à s'acharner. Tant que Midorima répondait, il avait décidé que c'était bon signe. Ils s'étaient revus, quelques fois. La première par hasard, au snack, et Takao n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard agacé que le blond assis à la table de Shin-chan lui avait jeté. Il l'avait ignoré. Peut-être un ami jaloux, peut-être un ex, peut-être juste la mauvaise humeur. Son visage lui était vaguement familier et il se demanda s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il avait chassé l'idée de son esprit aussitôt que le vert l'avait salué. Ils avaient un peu parlé. De tout, sauf de l'étrange soirée qu'ils avaient passé quelques jours plus tôt.

Une autre fois, il avait appelé Midorima qui l'avait invité chez lui "parce qu'il est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans ce taudis que tu appelles ton appartement". Il avait alors découvert un appartement au moins deux fois plus grand que le sien :

_ Non mais sérieux, ton entrée fait la taille de mon salon !

_ N'exagère pas. Et ne laisse pas tes chaussures au milieu du passage.

Il les avait rangées, avait pendu son manteau sur la patère et s'était avancé en s'efforçant de ne rien salir. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant la taille de l'entrée, la décoration était sobre. Un canapé devant une petite télévision, une table basse branlante, une étagère pleine à craquer de vieux livres, quelques CDs, le tout soigneusement rangé. La cuisine était équipée et chaque ustensile semblait briller de propreté, depuis la gazinière jusqu'aux louches enfoncées dans une espèce de vase de rangement. Midorima semblait cuisiner lui-même :

_ Et tu devrais en faire autant au lieu de te gaver de nourriture livrée à domicile. C'est important d'avoir un régime équilibré.

_ Je n'aime pas vraiment cuisiner.

Le vert avait ignoré sa remarque et mis le plat au four. Ce soir là, ils avaient discuté. Le médecin avait surtout écouté. Takao avait compris qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard. Tant pis, il pouvait parler pour deux. Avec réticence au début puis un peu plus de confiance en constatant que l'autre ne le jugerait pas peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il parla de son passé. Midorima se sentit obligé de parler à son tour et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Kise, un soir où il s'était forcé à sortir en boîte de nuit et avait voulu fuir à la minute où il était entré. Le blond était venu à sa rescousse et l'avait plus ou moins aidé à survivre dans l'ambiance torride à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

_ Et c'est comme ça que vous êtes devenus amis ?

_ Non. Je l'ai revu deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Il m'a sauté dessus comme un sauvage dès qu'il m'a reconnu et m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de le voir.

_ Tiens, on dirait moi. reconnut sans honte le brun comme l'autre finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle et venait se rasseoir face à lui.

_ Il faut croire que j'attire les cas désespérés.

_ Hey ! Kise, c'est bien le blond ? Celui qui essaie de m'assassiner avec ses yeux quand qu'il me voie ?

Midorima soupira.

_ Oui. C'est lui. Et il n'essaie pas de t'assassiner, il est juste un peu…protecteur. Il s'est auto-proclamé mon "meilleur ami" et depuis, impossible de me débarrasser de lui.

_ Vous avez l'air proches, pourtant. Y a qu'à voir ta tête quand tu parles de lui.

_ Je ne fais aucune tête ! Kise est insupportable, c'est tout.

_ Alors ça veut dire que tu as un type de mecs !

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel sans démentir et Takao, hésitant, se pencha par-dessus la table basse pour venir déposer un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de faire ça. Mais Midorima répondit alors il contourna la table pour se rapprocher et continua. Et peu à peu, ils commencèrent à avoir chaud.

_ Attends… Takao, je…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux pas aller plus loin.

Le plus petit s'éloigna aussitôt. Quelque chose dans son regard alarma le vert.

_ Ne te fais pas d'idée stupide, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

_ T'as pas besoin de faire ça, Shin-chan. Je comprends que…

_ Puisque je te dis que ça n'a aucun rapport ! l'interrompit-il.

_ Je préfère juste prendre mon temps quand je suis avec quelqu'un.

_ On est ensembles ?! s'écria Takao, qui retrouvait le sourire.

Midorima sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et hésita avant de lâcher, l'air toujours aussi digne malgré la rougeur de ses joues :

_ J'imagine que oui.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux les rencontrer ? demanda Midorima en grognant.

_ Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Le vert poussa un long soupir. Il aurait préféré attendre encore quelques temps. D'abord parce que Kise boudait toujours un peu qu'il ne prenne pas son avis en compte, même si la situation s'était détendue. Ensuite parce qu'il connaissait le manque de tact du duo Aomine-Momoi. Enfin parce qu'il n'était avec Takao que depuis deux semaines et il aurait vraiment préféré repousser l'échéance. Tout ça lui semblait aller beaucoup trop vite et le simple fait que cela ne le dérange pas outre mesure aurait dû l'inquiéter.

_ Oh, allez. Ils peuvent pas être si terrible s'ils sont tes amis.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les connais pas. Mais après tout, c'est toi qui vois.

Il appela Momoi d'un signe de la main et la jeune femme le rejoignit, carnet de commande à la main :

_ Tiens, Midochin. C'est rare que tu arrives avant les autres. Oh, et tu es avec le gars aux cookies.

_ Ravi de vous revoir. C'est moi ou vous avez ajouté des pins sur votre tablier ?

_ Non, j'en ai bien mis de nouveaux.

_ Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki. lâcha le vert comme pour se débarrasser de la tâche.

_ Oh, alors c'est les présentations officielles ? Kise va faire la gueule de pas y avoir eu droit en premier. commenta la rose après avoir accordé un grand sourire au brun.

_ Je sais. grommela Midorima.

_ Bon. Bah bon courage, Takao-kun ! J'espère que tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu en auras besoin. C'est peut-être même le seul truc qui te restera à la fin de ce petit-déjeuner !

_ On ne sait jamais à quel point on n'est fort jusqu'au jour où être fort est la seule option.

_ Tu cites Bob Marley maintenant ? s'étonna vaguement le futur médecin, l'esprit ailleurs.

_ Tu _connais_ Bob Marley ?

_ Bien sûr que oui.

_ Je croyais que tu étais du genre à écouter de la musique classique. se moqua le brun, faisant rire la jeune femme.

_ Eh bien j'écoute aussi Bob Marley.

_ Remarque, c'est pas plus mal. Peut-être que si tu glisses que t'aimes le reggae et Marley dans une phrase, Ki-chan se détendra. Ah tiens, ils sont là. faut que je retourne bosser.

Elle amorça une fuite qui se voulait discrète et s'éloigna saluant d'un geste Kagami et Aomine qui arrivaient.

_ Salut, Midorima. T'es là tôt. Oh, et…

_ Takao Kazunari. Takao, je te présente Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki et Kuroko Tetsuya.

_ Hein ? Kuroko ? Je vois pas de… AH !

Il sursauta en remarquant une tête aux cheveux turquoise ébouriffés :

_ Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu !

_ Cela m'arrive souvent, ne vous en faites pas.

Aomine le poussa sa ménagement pour venir s'asseoir :

_ Bon, j'ai la dalle. Il est pas encore là Kise ?

Personne ne lui répondit et le bleu n'attendait de toute façon aucune réponse.

_ Au fait, Tetsu, il vient plus ton mari ?

_ Seijuro est quelqu'un de très occupé. Et puis il n'aime pas vraiment l'ambiance ici.

_ Dommage, c'est génial pourtant. se permit d'intervenir Takao.

Aussitôt, trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui comme Midorima s'efforçait de guetter l'entrée du snack.

_ Alors là, je suis bien d'accord.

_ Tu parles ! s'exclama Kagami avant de se tourner vers le nouveau :

_ En dehors des boîtes, Daiki connaît peu le quartier.

_ Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je connais à peu près tous les endroits où il est possible de baiser en…

_ C'est bon, je ne veux même pas savoir la fin de ta phrase.

Momoi revint avec un plateau chargé de commandes et les distribua à chacun avant de s'éloigner à grands pas pour rejoindre Alex qui venait d'arriver.

_ Vous êtes ensembles, tous les deux ? demanda le brun en croquant dans un cookie.

_ Yep. La plupart du temps. plaisanta Kagami avant de continuer, ignorant le regard agacé de son amant :

_ Kuroko est avec Akashi mais il ne vient pas souvent.

_ Et elles ? demanda Takao en désignant les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient plus loin, Momoi retirant son tablier pendant qu'Alex attachait ses cheveux.

_ Elles sont ensembles ?

Kagami ricana, visiblement amusé.

_ Pas encore.

_ Comment ça "pas encore" ?

L'américain allait se lancer dans une explication quand ils virent Midorima se redresser sur son siège et remonter ses lunettes. Kise arriva et s'installa. Il avait déjà commencé à raconter un énième ragot entendu dans sa boutique quand il s'arrêta et remarqua Takao. Il avait un air crispé quand il lui demanda :

_ Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse…officiellement.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'ex-mannequin l'effrayait. Une espèce de pression que l'autre lui mettait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. S'il avait retenu une seule chose des quelques explications de Midorima, c'était que Kise était celui à convaincre.

_ Euh… Je suis Takao Kazunari, je sors avec Shin-chan et j'adore Bob Marley ! débita le brun.

Kise le regarda, un peu perdu avant d'éclater de rire à la surprise générale :

_ Shin-chan ?! Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ce surnom plus tôt ?! Ca te va à merveille mon petit Shin-chan !

_ Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

Le blond lui adressa un sourire désolé qui fut reçut par une approbation muette. Il se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il devrait s'excuser oralement à son meilleur ami pour les dernières semaines, plus tard. En attendant, il reporta son attention sur le brun, toujours aux aguets, et lança avec une bonne humeur à peine exagérée :

_ Eh bien je suis enchanté de te connaître, Takao.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre arrive le week end prochain. Après ça, je pense que je passerais à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines parce que les chapitres sont longs et le rythme un peu serré.

Pour finir, **quelques informations.** J'ai trouvé tout ça sur internet en faisant des recherches. Si quelqu'un remarque la moindre erreur, inexactitude ou a des infos supplémentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part.

Le **VIH** ( **Virus d'Immunodéficience Humaine** ) est un virus à évolution lente qui **attaque** les **lymphocytes CD4** qui sont les "chefs d'orchestre" du système immunitaire et coordonnent sa réponse face aux microbes ou aux cancers par exemple. Le VIH s'en sert pour se reproduire et s'en sert comme "réservoirs" ce qui empêche l'éradication totale du virus. S'il n'y a pas de traitement antirétroviral, le VIH continue de détruire les CD4 et c'est ce qui mène à une immunodépression : le **SIDA** ( **Syndrome d'ImmunoDéficience Acquise** ).

La **charge virale** désigne le **nombre de copies du virus par litre de sang**. Plus elle est basse moins le risque de contamination est élevé.

Il y a **trois phases** dans l'évolution du VIH :

 _ **La primo-infection** _ : Le VIH envahit le corps jusqu'à une colonisation complète et fabrique des copies de lui même (peut passer **inaperçue** ou s'exprimer par des **symptômes grippaux** et durer de quelques semaines à quelques mois). La **charge virale** est **très élevée** et donc le **taux de contamination** aussi. Les lymphocytes CD4 chutent beaucoup et le corps réagit en créant des CD8 qui combattent le virus.

 _ **La phase asymptomatique :** _ Elle peut durer entre **5 à 10 ans**. Les personnes ne présentent **aucun symptôme** ou un simple **inflammation des ganglions**. Le VIH provoque une perte progressive du système immunitaire, les CD4 chutent lentement et régulièrement.

 _ **La phase d'accélération** :_ Réactivation de la réplication virale suite à l'épuisement du système immunitaire. Cette hausse induit une **chute plus rapide des lymphocytes**.

Il n'y a que **trois moyens de transmission du VIH** : la voie **sexuelle** , la voie **sanguine** et la voie **transplacentaire** (de la mère à l'enfant. La transmission peut également se faire par l'allaitement).

 **Conclusion** : On ne le répétera jamais mais faites attention, n'utilisez jamais de seringue usagée et sortez couverts ;)

Voilà ! Sur ce, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez et je vous retrouve Dimanche prochain !


	5. Kise

Titre : " _Queer as Folk_ "

PDV : Toujours Externe, je doute sincèrement de faire autre chose dans cette fic

Pairing : Surprise ?

Rating : K+ T

 **Longueur** : 25 095 (ouais, j'ai déconné sur celui là).

Résumé : Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problèmes dans le quartier gay de… Hein ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuners chez Alex, gueule de bois et prises de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk.

 **Note : Ok, déjà, je tiens à m'excuser de la longueur de ce chapitre. En fait, j'ai commencé à écrire et puis j'ai fini par m'apercevoir que non seulement je galérais à écrire mais en plus j'avais beaucoup de scènes de prévues. Mais comme tout le monde semblait attendre ce chapitre, c'est peut-être pas si grave.**

 **Note 2 : J'hésite très sincèrement à mettre des infos sur ce que veut dire "transgenre", etc... comme je le fais d'habitude. Je vais me contenter des bases: une personne transgenre est une personne dont le genre ne s'accorde pas ou mal avec le sexe et donc, la mention de son état civil sur ses papiers. On parle à l'inverse de personnes cisgenres pour les personnes dont le genre et le sexe sont en accord. Les personnes transgenres sont toutes différentes, certaines sont non-binaires, gays, hétéros, bi, pan, ace, etc... et il n'existe pas de "norme" ou de vérité universelle. Si vous voulez plus d'infos à ce sujet, j'explique plus de truc dans les notes de "Wind of Change". Sans lire l'OS, juste les notes (enfin l'OS aussi s'il vous tente). Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes le 20 Novembre et c'est la Journée Internationale des Droits de l'Enfant mais également la Journée du Souvenir Trans en mémoire de toutes les victimes de la transphobie et je me devais absolument de poster quelque chose.**

 **Note 3 : Je risque de ralentir le rythme de publication. Plus d'infos à la fin.**

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé ou juste lu, même. Et à Monkey D. Elena pour sa correction et son soutien sans faille.

 **Et pour les reviews anonymes :**

à ookami : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous ces compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette fiction. Et voilà le nouveau chapitre._

* * *

 **KISE :**

* * *

Il était là depuis cinq heures trente du matin, un gros classeur plein de feuilles à moitié volantes et une tasse de café deux fois remplies puis vidée posés devant lui. D'un air abattu, il se laissa tomber, face contre la table du snack en gémissant. C'est dans cette position que Momoi le trouva quand elle vint relever Jack à sept heures. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'il ne remarqua pas et s'approcha de son collègue qui retirait déjà son tablier :

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de venir une heure avant.

Il hésita avant d'ajouter :

_ C'est sympa.

_ De rien. Et puis si je suis honnête, je le fais aussi parce que comme ça, tu me devras une faveur ! répondit la jeune femme avec un immense sourire moqueur.

Le garçon ricana :

_ C'est pas l'intention qui compte, j'imagine. Puis t'as raison, je te le revaudrais.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et Jack s'en alla. Momoi noua ses cheveux, son tablier, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers son ami avant que la salle ne soit trop remplie.

_ Kise ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle n'obtint qu'un gémissement en guise de réponse et avisa la tasse vide. Avec un sourire, elle décida de la remplir.

_ Ne me sers pas, j'ai plus les moyens de payer. grogna le blond en se redressant un peu.

_ T'as des problèmes d'argent ?

_ En quelques sortes. Je viens de passer une heure à faire et refaire mes comptes et j'aurais jamais assez pour payer mon opération du torse ET le suivi médical.

_ Je croyais que t'avais des économies de ton boulot de mannequin.

_ Et j'en avais. Mais déjà à l'époque, j'ai pioché dedans pour pas dormir dans la rue et la majorité est partie dans l'achat de la boutique, d'ailleurs je rembourse encore l'emprunt. Alors entre ça, mon loyer, les frais courants et mes revenus qui sont loin d'être extraordinaires… Ah, et il y a eu les cadeaux de Noël et celui pour l'anniversaire d'Akashicchi…

Il fronça les sourcils et prit une expression enfantine :

_ Je sors quasiment plus et j'ai même dû renoncer aux soldes cette année, mais ça suffit paaaaas !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

_ Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une solution. Et puis sinon, on organisera une collecte, je parie que Kagamin arrivera à convaincre Daiki de…

_ Non ! J'ai pas envie de devoir d'argent à qui que ce soit.

Il prit une grande inspiration théâtrale avant de lâcher :

_ Je vais juste devoir attendre encore un peu.

La rose lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule et annonça qu'elle lui offrait son dernier café en lui jetant un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de protester avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper des quelques clients qui s'impatientaient. Il se mordit la lèvre et se laissa retomber sur la table, ignorant sa tasse qui refroidissait.

Cette opération, il avait longtemps pensé qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, qu'il pourrait vivre sans, que porter un T-shirt compressif n'était pas si terrible. Et puis il avait changé d'avis. Il voulait pouvoir se mettre torse nu, il voulait pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir sans faire une fixation sur sa poitrine, il voulait aussi se débarrasser des binders, ces sous-vêtements qui étaient comme sa seconde peau et qui devenaient parfois si inconfortables qu'il mourrait d'envie de les arracher. Il soupira et secoua la tête en murmurant pour lui-même :

_ Allez, mon Ryota, c'est juste quelques mois ! T'as tenu vingt-six ans et demi, tu peux bien tenir encore un an !

Il jeta un dernier regard assassin à la pile de factures et autres papiers devant lui en se demandant comment toutes ses économies avaient pu fondre si vite. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il allait garder cet argent, au cas où il changerait d'avis. Et quand il l'avait fait, quand il avait finalement décidé de passer par la case chirurgie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de ses années de mannequinat.

_ C'était pour la bonne cause. marmonna-t-il en repensant à sa boutique.

_ Tu pourrais faire un vide-grenier. suggéra une voix qu'il connaissait si bien qu'elle ne le fit presque pas sursauter.

_ Ah, Kurokocchi. Comment tu sais que j'ai des problèmes d'argent ?

Le plus petit, assis en face de lui, enleva tranquillement son écharpe en répondant :

_ Tu penses à voix haute en regardant tes factures depuis que je suis arrivé.

_ Oh. Merci, c'est une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas tant d'affaires à vendre. Rien que je ne regretterais pas d'avoir vendu, en tout cas.

Il soupira et se força à retrouver le sourire. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, hors de question de leur offrir ce triste spectacle. Il rangea son classeur dans le sac à bandoulière qui traînait à ses pieds et s'étira en bâillant.

_ Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Un moment. Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire mes comptes tant que j'étais motivé et j'avais pas envie de rester chez moi.

Le snack s'était considérablement rempli pendant qu'il discutait avec Momoi puis avec Kuroko et la salle était bondée. Il passa les yeux sur les clients assis au bar à défaut d'avoir pu dégoter une table libre : une grand type baraqué lisait un journal, une drag queen en combi orange discutait avec un homme fin en débardeur et jean serré, quelques paillettes égarées dans ses cheveux, un groupe d'amis hésitait entre s'asseoir au bar et tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle pour trouver une table au risque de perdre les tabourets encore libres au bar et un petit brun se tenait droit, les mains sur le comptoir. Il se retourna comme Kise détaillait son dos aux muscles discrets planqués sous une chemise un peu large, et le fusilla d'un regard bleu-gris fatigué. Le blond se détourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Takao entraîner Midorima par le poignet, ce dernier visiblement exaspéré par on-ne-savait quelle réflexion que le plus petit venait de faire. L'ancien mannequin leur sourit et leur fit un grand signe de la main auquel répondit le brun, visiblement ravi de voir qu'il était déjà là.

Parfois quand il le voyait, Kise se sentait un peu coupable. Il se rappelait de la voix froide de Midorima quand il leur avait annoncé ce que tout le monde avait fini par comprendre qu'il allait se passer : il sortait avec Takao, personne n'avait son mot à dire et celui qui n'était pas content pouvait se lever et partir. Kise avait hésité à le faire mais s'était contenté d'un regard lourd et fier, du genre de ceux qui disaient "tu es en train de faire une immense connerie et on le sait tous les deux" avant de se murer dans le silence. Il avait fallu une longue discussion avec Kuroko, plusieurs semaines de relations tendues avec son meilleur ami et un sermon d'un Aomine excédé par ses remarques pour qu'il finisse par accepter que s'il ne pouvait rien changer au fait que Midorima et Takao sortaient ensembles, il pouvait rendre la situation moins pénible pour tout le monde en "arrêtant de faire des caprices !". Le pire au fond, c'est qu'il avait suffi d'une demi-heure pour qu'il apprécie sincèrement le petit brun et s'en veuille réellement pour son attitude et ses reproches des dernières semaines (dont l'autre n'avait visiblement pas grande idée).

Il se décala et laissa ses deux amis s'installer. En les observant, il avait remarqué que Takao s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'une partie de son corps, que ce soit son épaule, ses doigts ou sa cheville, reste en contact avec Midorima. Ce dernier avait tenté de lutter au début avant de s'y faire et c'était ce manque de résistance qui surprenait le plus Kise à chaque fois qu'il assistait à la scène.

Il entama la discussion avec le brun à propos des petites manies de son meilleur ami au plus grand damn de ce dernier :

_ Tu savais qu'il enfile toujours sa chaussure gauche avant sa chaussure droite ?

_ Et alors ? Je suis gaucher, c'est normal.

_ Moi je suis droitier et j'enfile la première chaussure que j'attrape ! argua Takao avec un sourire.

_ Et puis quand il se lève, il met toujours le pied droit au sol en premier ! continua le brun.

_ Tu ne connais pas l'expression "se lever du pied gauche" ?!

_ Si ! C'est pour ça que je me suis demandé pendant des jours si je ne confondais pas ma droite et ma gauche : tu fais toujours la tête au réveil !

Kise rit franchement avant de se lancer à son tour :

_ Il remonte toujours ses lunettes en partant du nez ! Et quand il est nerveux, il les nettoie sans arrêt !

_ Oui j'ai remarqué !

_ Et impossible de le faire aller où que ce soit sans son objet fétiche du jour ! C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Ah, je sais ! C'est un éventail d'idol, un de ses collègues lui en a prêté un. Tu l'as mis où, Shin-chan ?

Le vert grimaça et se demanda si les ignorer marcherait. Il finit par déduire que non et répondre, après deux longues minutes de harcèlement, qu'il l'avait laissé dans son sac, dans sa voiture. Il remarqua Momoi qui approchait d'eux et commanda un café noir, allongé, sans sucre. Elle le posait devant lui quand Kagami et Aomine arrivèrent, visiblement en train de se disputer à grands renforts de gestes et de regards noirs.

_ Encore en train de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non Stephen Curry est toujours le meilleur joueur de NBA ? Parce que laissez moi vous dire que ce débat est ridicule et que la réponse est évidente. lança aussitôt Kise.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et semblèrent se calmer. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Kuroko et Aomine, fusillant toujours son amant du regard, finit par lâcher :

_ Il veut retirer sa plainte !

_ QUOI ! Kagamin, tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est complètement ridicule !

_ Momoicchi a raison, c'est complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

_ Parce que de toute façon, on les retrouvera jamais ces types ! Ca fait trois mois et la police n'a aucune piste, comment tu veux qu'on les retrouve ? Le Deus Ex Machina ?!

_ Le Deus quoi ?! marmonna Alex.

Ils sursautèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'apparitions surprises de la part de Kuroko, pas de la blonde exubérante qui venait d'arriver, les cheveux un peu emmêlés et l'air fatigué. Elle avait décidé de venir prendre son petit déjeuner ici et en profiter pour saluer le petit groupe et s'était approchée d'eux, s'appuyant négligemment sur l'épaule de sa serveuse qui s'était raidie.

_ Taiga veut retirer sa plainte sous prétexte que la police risque de ne jamais retrouver ses agresseurs. lança Aomine, furieux.

La plus âgée soupira et poussa le bleu pour se faire une place à ses côtés, manquant d'entraîner Momoi avec elle.

_ Même s'ils les retrouvent pas, je vois pas le rapport avec retirer ta plainte. finit-elle par lâcher.

_ C'est pas ça. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tourner la page pour de bon et de laisser ça derrière moi. Si au moins il y avait une chance pour qu'on finisse par savoir qui ils sont, pourquoi pas. Mais trois types bruns que personne n'a vu et que personne ne saurait décrire, franchement, c'est foutu.

_ Tu disais pas que t'en avais reconnu un ? s'enquit Takao, qui avait été mis au courant de l'affaire quelques temps plus tôt par Midorima.

_ C'est juste une impression, je pense que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir où ni d'un nom. Peut-être qu'il ressemble juste à un type que je connais ?

_ Quand même. C'est pas une raison pour retirer ta plainte ! Dis lui, Tetsu ! intervint son petit-ami.

Le plus petit haussa les épaules :

_ Si ça doit vraiment t'aider à aller mieux, alors fais le…

_ TETSU ! C'est pas du tout ce que je t'ai demandé, merde ! Tu vas quand même pas l'encourager ?!

Kuroko l'ignora superbement et attendit que son ami ait fini de gesticuler avant de reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi calme, fixant Kagami dans les yeux :

_ Mais je pense que tu ferais une erreur. Même si elles sont minimes, il reste des chances pour qu'on les retrouve. Au moins celui que tu as reconnu. Et si jamais il passait quelqu'un d'autre à tabac et que tu avais retiré ta plainte, tu finirais par te sentir coupable.

L'américain baissa les yeux comme son petit-ami faisait de grands signes de remerciement au plus discret du groupe.

_ C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Mais je vous préviens, s'il n'y a toujours aucun résultat dans six mois, je la retire !

Alex et Aomine acquiescèrent bien qu'ils n'aient aucune intention de le laisser faire ça, peu importe quand, et les autres savaient qu'ils n'avait pas vraiment leur mot à dire à ce sujet.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise était assis derrière sa caisse, mâchonnant son crayon en fixant sa feuille. Il dessinait parfois ses propres vêtements et les vendait dans son magasin mais l'inspiration ne venait pas. La boutique était calme et cela le désespérait un peu bien que cela soit habituel à cette heure là. Il ronchonna à voix basse : comment allait-il trouver trois mille euros ? Il avait déjà réduit ses sorties au point qu'il se demandait s'il avait seulement une vie sociale, s'empêchait d'aller faire du shopping pour éviter de dépenser inutilement son argent et comptait chaque centime. A ce rythme, il allait encore devoir attendre un bon moment. Peut-être devrait-il trouver un autre job ?

_ Et tu veux travailler quand ? La nuit ? grogna-t-il pour lui-même avant de se répondre :

_ Comme ça, tu finis par plus dormir que deux heures par nuit, tu deviens dépressif et tu te jette du troisième étage avant d'avoir réuni l'argent nécessaire. Super idée, Ryota.

_ Tu parles seul ? lança une voix.

Il releva la tête et lança un grand sourire à Momoi qui se tenait devant lui et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendue arriver, plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Te moque pas, il paraît que c'est un signe de génie !

_ Oh ! Je savais déjà que j'étais géniale, mais pas à ce point là, alors ! plaisanta la jeune femme en s'accoudant au comptoir.

_ Dis moi que t'es venue remplir ta garde robe ! la supplia le vendeur d'un air désespéré.

Il contint un bâillement et se dit que s'il était aussi fatigué après seulement une nuit blanche, il pouvait renoncer à son boulot en extra. Peut-être devrait-il demander conseil à Takao. Il avait l'habitude d'enchaîner les petits-boulots et pourrait sans doute lui conseiller quelque chose pour les jours où il fermait le magasin.

_ Ah… Non, pas vraiment.

_ Dommage. On a un rayon femme en plein développement. On a même un rayon bébé ! T'y crois, toi ?

Elle rigola en hochant la tête : oui, elle y croyait.

_ En fait, j'ai réfléchi à ton problème. Et j'ai une proposition à te faire.

_ Ah ouais ?! s'exclama son ami en lui jetant un regard plein d'espoir.

_ Oui. Mais tu dois me promettre de pas m'interrompre.

L'ancien mannequin leva sa main droite et jura, faisant sourire la rose.

Depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Kise la veille, elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa mine abattue et à son sourire un peu faux. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait eu cette idée et était persuadée que le blond allait la refuser en bloc si elle ne lui présentait pas les bons arguments. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

_ Je me disais qu'on pouvait vivre en colocation. Mon loyer est à peine plus cher que le tien et si on le divise en deux, ça revient quand même à nettement moins. En plus, mon appartement est plus grand et il n'est pas plus loin du magasin que le tien.

Elle avisa la bouche ouverte de son ami et l'interrompit d'un ton sévère :

_ Non ! Tu as promis de me laisser finir, tu te rappelles ? Bon. Ca fait un moment que je pense à prendre un coloc'. Je pensais demander à Jack mais il aurait sans doute refusé. On s'entend bien mais j'ignore si on pourrait vivre ensembles sans se sauter à la gorge. En plus, il envisage les relations de couple de la même manière que Dai-chan il y a encore quelques mois et je sais pas si je serais capable de supporter un défilé incessant de mecs à la maison. Bref, c'est pas la question. Je ne m'habitues pas à vivre seule. En fait, c'est la première fois que j'ai un appartement entier pour moi toute seule et je trouve ça triste, de rentrer et de n'avoir personne à qui raconter ma journée ou avec qui discuter devant les rediffusions d'Ugly Betty, fais pas cette tête, je sais de source sûre que tu regardes !

_ Comment tu sais ça ?!

_ Eh ! Tu as juré !

_ …

_ C'est Midorin qui m'en a parlé pour se venger de tout ce que vous lui faites subir avec Takao-kun. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce serait une solution parfaite pour tous les deux : on fait chacun des économies, je ne me retrouve pas toute seule quand je rentre et on peut regarder nos séries ensembles ! Puis sois honnête : je suis la seule personne avec qui tu peux discuter de mode sans avoir l'impression de parler dans le vide.

_ C'est pas vrai : Kurokocchi m'écoute ! Et Kagamicchi me répond un coup sur deux !

Momoi leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une chambre supplémentaire et si ça t'intéresse, ça peut être une bonne idée.

Elle se tut et regarda Kise avec un grand sourire.

_ Momoicchi… Je sais pas quoi dire. C'est vraiment gentil mais j'ai pas envie de te devoir quoi que ce soit.

_ Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tu peux m'offrir des réductions à vie dans ton magasin et me promettre de me faire bénéficier de tes conseils beauté !

Le blond sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre. L'offre était tentante.

_ T'es pas obligé de dire oui tout de suite… Ou même de dire oui tout court. Mais je serais vraiment ravie que tu acceptes.

_ Je vais réfléchir. T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Absolument. Dai-chan vit avec Kagamin et avoir un coloc' me manque. De toute façon, c'était un colocataire horrible ! Quand on vivait ensembles à l'université, il ne faisait ni sa lessive ni son repassage ni la cuisine… T'es bon cuisinier ? Parce que moi je suis vraiment nulle.

Kise hocha la tête :

_ Pas aussi bon que Kagamicchi mais je me débrouille. Je sais faire cuire des œufs et des pâtes.

_ Bien, parfait.

_ J'ai pas dit oui !

_ Je sais. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir et tiens moi au courant.

Il hocha la tête et salua son amie. Quand elle fut sortie, il soupira et retourna à sa feuille, encore moins concentré qu'avant son arrivée. Au bout d'une demi heure, il finit par tracer un tableau sous le début de son dessin et commença une liste de pours et de contres. Il soupira à peine dix minutes plus tard et froissa sa feuille. C'était ridicule. En plus, il y avait autant de points de chaque côté. Il jeta son brouillon dans la corbeille à papier près de son bureau et se secoua. Il n'avait peut-être pas de clients, mais il avait du travail et décidément pas le temps ni l'énergie pour réfléchir à ça !

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises disposées en demi cercle au centre de la pièce. Il n'était pas le premier mais la salle était loin d'être comble. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait toutefois se remplir rapidement.

L'association ne se réunissait que deux fois par mois mais elle attirait toujours assez de monde pour qu'il faille sortir des chaises supplémentaires. La plupart du temps, il retrouvait les mêmes personnes, s'était même lié d'amitié avec plusieurs, mais il était toujours curieux de voir de nouveaux visages.

La première fois qu'il avait eu vent d'une association de soutien aux personnes trans, il avait vingt-et-un ans. Il vivait alors seul depuis trois ans et envisageait sérieusement d'arrêter le mannequinat, ce qu'il n'avait fait que deux ans et demi plus tard. Il se rappelait les premiers mois de galère, avant d'avoir suffisamment de succès pour gagner correctement sa vie, l'angoisse de sortir et qu'on le reconnaisse, le stress, le dégoût même, quelques fois quand il regardait les photos. Quand il était venu la première fois, quelques personnes l'avaient reconnu. Et quand il leur avait dit qu'il n'était mannequin que parce qu'il était parti de chez lui à dix-huit ans, ils avaient tous tiré une tête de six pieds de long. C'était en venant ici qu'il avait acquis le courage d'insister auprès de son manager pour ne plus faire de photos habillé en fille et pour qu'on change son nom dans les magazines. Son agent avait hésité, puis avait cédé sous la menace de tout arrêter avant de se rendre compte que son poulain avait encore plus de succès, avec ses traits androgynes et son corps fin, et de l'encourager plus franchement.

Il sourit. C'était un peu avant qu'il ne rencontre Aominecchi et que ce dernier n'essaie de le mettre dans son lit. Ca n'avait pas marché mais ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois et avaient discuté. Puis il s'était dit qu'il serait intéressant de s'investir dans une association plus active et avait rencontré Momoicchi qui envisageait de transformer son groupe de parole en association militante et s'était tout de suite lié avec elle avant de se rendre compte, par un étrange hasard, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux le bleu. Il s'était naturellement intégré au groupe qu'ils formaient avec Kuroko et avait eu un coup de foudre pour ce dernier (rapidement calmé quand il avait appris qu'il était en couple). Il avait connu Midorimacchi quelques mois plus tard alors que ce dernier détonnait dans le paysage extraverti de sa boîte de nuit préférée et l'avait presque imposé aux autres qui avaient fini par l'accepter sans trop de mal. Il grimaça en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec Akashi, plutôt mouvementée. Même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et que le blond avait clarifié la situation (non, il n'essayait pas d'avoir Kurokocchi pour lui, c'était juste un jeu. Promis juré !), ils avaient toujours du mal à s'entendre. A croire que menacer quelqu'un avec une paire de ciseaux n'était pas une bonne façon de démarrer une relation amicale.

Quelqu'un toussa à sa droite et il revint à la réalité, assis sur une chaise en plastique relativement inconfortable. A sa droite, un ado d'une quinzaine d'années semblait nerveux.

_ Eh, ça va ?

Son voisin sursauta.

_ O-Oui, merci. Je… C'est la première fois que je viens et… J'aurais pas dû. Si mes parents l'apprennent je suis… ils vont me tuer.

_ T'en fais pas. Personne ici va te dénoncer !

Il lui adressa un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ T'as quel âge ?

_ Seize ans.

_ Et tes parents l'acceptent pas ?

_ En fait… Ils sont pas au courant. Et j'ai pas super envie qu'ils le soient. C'est compliqué.

Le blond lui adressa un regard compatissant :

_ C'est toujours compliqué. Surtout à ton âge.

L'adolescent s'était un peu détendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et se retourna vers Kise, l'air d'hésiter.

_ Vous avez fait quoi, vous ? Ah, pardon, ça me regarde pas.

_ Non, t'en fais pas, gamin. En fait je…

L'autre s'était crispé et l'ancien mannequin hésita à continuer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

_ Non ! Non… C'est juste que… Vous croyez que je peux demander aux gens d'ici de me genrer au neutre ? J'veux dire, tout le monde me genre au féminin à part quelques amis qui sont au courant et me parlent au masculin. Et je préfère ça, hein, c'est juste que… J'me sens pas vraiment… En fait, j'suis pas vraiment un garçon… Mais j'suis pas une fille… Et… Désolé, c'est pas clair ce que je raconte.

Kise sourit :

_ Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, normalement personne te dira rien. Bon, il y a quelques nanas ici qui ont du mal avec la non-binarité et quelques gars un peu fermés à ce sujet mais… Si tu leur dis, ils feront tous attention. La plupart savent ce que c'est, d'être mégenré.

_ Merci. C'est sympa. J'arrive pas à demander aux gens de faire des efforts, d'habitude. C'est déjà compliqué à comprendre quand on est concerné alors quand on l'est pas… J'me dis que si je leur expliquais que j'suis ni une fille ni un garçon, ils se foutraient de moi.

Le blond eut un immense sourire :

_ T'es mign… adorable ! A ton âge, j'en étais pas encore tout à fait là !

_ Et… Vous avez fait quoi ?

_ Tutoies moi, j'suis pas si vieux.

_ O-Ok !

_ Pour te répondre, à ton âge, j'étais un peu dans le flou. J'avais compris que j'étais pas une fille mais… Puis j'ai découvert ce que voulait dire le mot "transgenre" et ça a été un vrai soulagement de savoir que c'était possible et que j'étais pas seul. J'ai fait mon coming out vers dix-sept ans. C'est pas que ça s'est mal passé… en fait, ça s'est juste pas passé du tout au début. Puis j'ai eu droit aux réflexions "innocentes" régulièrement et j'ai fini par comprendre que mes parents disaient trop rien parce qu'ils ne me prenaient pas au sérieux. Et quand j'ai décidé de transitionner, ils ne l'ont pas super bien pris.

_ Merde. Vous… T'as fait quoi ?

Kise lui fit un clin d'œil :

_ J'suis parti. J'avais un boulot, un peu d'argent, et quand j'ai trouvé un appart, j'suis parti. Je pensais faire ça juste pour les faire réagir mais au final je me sentais mieux comme ça. On a fini par couper les ponts quelques temps plus tard.

Il vit l'autre se renfrogner. Il s'en voulut un peu et s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ Ah mais fait pas cette tête ! Y a plein de gens pour qui ça se passe très bien. T'auras qu'à demander autour de toi ! Quelques familles ont mal réagi mais pour beaucoup, elles ont juste eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. J'étais juste trop impatient, j'imagine. Et puis de toute façon, je parle trop ! Tout le monde te le diras. Tu devrais pas faire trop attention à ce que je raconte ! Et puis dis toi que t'as de la chance : à ton âge, tu sais déjà plus ou moins qui tu es, ou en tout cas qui tu n'es pas, et t'as accès à plein de trucs que la plupart d'entre nous n'ont pas eu ! C'est cool !

L'ado lui sourit avec amusement avant de hausser les épaules :

_ En fait, pas tellement. J'ai que seize ans ! J'ai dit à mes parents que j'allais chez une amie pour pouvoir venir et rien que pour les binder, ça se commande sur internet et puisque mes parents sont pas au courant, j'en ai pas. Et les bandages…

_ STOP ! Les bandages, c'est hyper dangereux ! Tu devrais faire gaffe.

_ Je sais… Mais j'ai pas d'autre solution.

Le blond lui jeta un regard attristé.

_ T'as qu'à demander ici, j'suis sûr qu'il y a plein de mecs qui seraient ravis de te refiler leurs vieux binders.

Il réfléchit et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger avant de se lever. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un papier sur lequel il griffonnait déjà quelque chose.

_ Tu sais quoi, c'est l'adresse de mon magasin. T'as qu'à passer dans la semaine. Je verrais si j'en ai pas un ou deux à te refiler.

_ Sérieux ?

_ J'en ai quelques uns qui me sont trop petits. Faudra voir s'ils te vont. C'est pas dit mais tu peux toujours essayer. Et puis sinon, t'as de l'argent de poche ?

L'autre hocha la tête :

_ S'ils te vont pas, je t'en commanderais un et tu me rembourseras !

_ Pourquoi vo-tu fais ça ? On se connaît pas !

_ Parce que ! Je suis un mec sympa et j'ai pas envie de voir les jeunes comme toi bousiller leur peau et risquer de se péter les côtes en utilisant des bandes ! Et puis je sais ce que ça fait, de pas avoir le bon corps, alors autant aider ceux qui n'ont pas mon expérience !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil comme l'ado balbutiait des remerciements, encore sous le choc.

_ Merci. C'est vraiment… C'est super gentil ! Si j'avais su, je serais venu(e) avant ! Au fait, je m'appelle Inoue Nagisa mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

_ Kise Ryota et tu peux utiliser n'importe lequel des deux noms !

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise poussa un long soupir en s'appuyant sur le bar. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était plus venu et l'ambiance des boîtes de nuit lui manquait.

_ Oooh, qui voilà ! Si c'est pas un invité d'honneur, tu te fais rare ces derniers temps.

_ Aominecchi. Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de sortir, maintenant que t'es casé pour de bon avec Kagamicchi.

L'autre fit la moue, vexé :

_ Déjà, il est venu avec moi. Et ensuite, coucher avec un seul mec ne veut pas dire que je peux pas regarder les autres.

Le blond ricana :

_ Pauvre Aominecchi. T'es comme un alcoolique à une dégustation de vin : tu peux goûter mais pas avaler.

_ Ha, Ha, Ha ! Très drôle. Sache que je n'avale jamais ! Et au moins moi, contrairement à toi, je suis accompagné ! Ton fidèle lieutenant t'a abandonné depuis qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un ?

Kise haussa les épaules :

_ C'était déjà dur de le faire venir mais maintenant il prétexte toujours un rendez-vous avec Takaocchi quand je lui propose de venir. Je lui ai bien dit qu'ils pouvaient venir tous les deux mais Midorimacchi ne veut pas, j'ai pas tout compris, une histoire sur le passé de Takaocchi...

Aomine n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire et il le savait très bien. Il secoua la tête, à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Le bleu commanda deux cocktails et fut rejoint par Kagami. Ils burent leur boisson tranquillement sans que Kise ne rate une miette du regard aguicheur qu'ils échangeaient, s'allumant sans même se préoccuper du fait qu'ils étaient indécents. Puis l'américain eut un rictus fauve et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à la back room et Kise grimaça. Il n'avait jamais compris le plaisir que ces deux là pouvaient prendre à s'exhiber en public. Aomine allait suivre son amant quand il sembla se rappeler quelque chose:

_ Si tu vois Satsuki… Dis lui qu'on est rentrés parce que Taiga se sentait pas bien.

L'ancien mannequin acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son verre. Il croisa le regard bleu-gris du barman, un brun plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête. Il se fit la remarque qu'il était mignon malgré ses sourcils froncés et décida de prendre un autre verre. Le dernier et il rentrait. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et reconnut aussitôt la crinière rose de Momoi.

_ Hey ! Momoicchi ! Je savais pas que tu traînais dans les boîtes gays.

_ Je suis venue avec Alex. cria la jeune femme pour couvrir le bruit alentour.

_ Oh, je vois !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif et elle fronça les sourcils, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_ On est amies. Et collègues de travail. J'avais pas envie de sortir seule et Dai-chan m'aurait abandonnée. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

_ Parti dans la backroom avec Kagamicchi il y a dix minutes. Il voulait que je te dise qu'ils étaient rentrés. Les connaissant, ils en ont bien pour une demi-heure supplémentaire…minimum. Mais change pas de sujet ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu sais !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_ Tu devrais lui dire que t'en pinces pour elle ! s'exclama le blond.

_ Je n'en pince pas pour elle !

_ Vous feriez un couple fabuleux !

_ Qui est un couple fabuleux ? intervint Alex en arrivant derrière eux.

Le garçon fixa son amie qui lui faisait des signes discrets mais affolés de la tête.

_ Kagamicchi et Aominecchi depuis que cet imbécile a enfin ouvert les yeux.

La blonde les dévisagea à tour de rôle, dubitative, avant d'acquiescer. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de rire doucement et de donner un coup de coude à Kise.

_ Ne regarde surtout pas, mais le barman canon te mate depuis que j'suis arrivée.

Aussitôt, il tourna la tête pour vérifier ses dires et rencontra deux yeux glacés qui se détournèrent aussitôt.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder !

Le blond sourit en retour pendant que le brun déposait deux verres à côté du sien avant de s'éloigner :

_ Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas moi qu'il regardait de toute façon.

_ Qui d'autre ? s'interrogea la plus âgée.

_ J'en sais rien, peut-être que vous l'intriguez. Y a pas beaucoup de filles dans la boîte.

Momoi se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder en direction du brun sans discrétion aucune avant de ricaner.

_ Nope, c'était bien toi. Il vient de détourner le regard, j'suis sûre que tu lui plais !

_ Admettons qu'il me regarde, il m'aura juste reconnu d'une pub dans un magazine il y a quelques années ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca m'arrive plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire. Ou alors, il passe de temps en temps au magasin.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami :

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir flashé sur toi, beau blond ? demanda Alex en sirotant sa boisson.

_ Parce que ! Et puis pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de votre vie sentimentale, au lieu de la mienne ?!

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire ! Je suis célibataire, Satsuki est célibataire, c'est tout. Si tu me trouves une jolie nana pour le fun, pourquoi pas, mais en attendant, concentre toi plutôt sur le brun au joli cul qui te bouffe du regard.

Momoi se crispa et s'empressa de fuir le regard de ses deux amis. Kise poussa un long soupir découragé.

_ Alexcchi, tu es désespérante. Et il ne me bouffe pas du regard, on dirait plutôt qu'il essaie de me tuer sur place avec ses yeux ! De toute façon, j'allais rentrer. Amusez vous bien entre "amies", toutes les deux. On se voit demain.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le matelas nu, faisant grincer le sommier. Il poussa un long soupir fatigué et jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de très désorganisé, il avait rarement vu ses affaires aussi mal rangées : une énorme valise et plusieurs cartons débordants de vêtements traînaient, laissant échapper quelques T-shirts qui se perdaient sur le sol. Un grand tapis roulé était appuyé contre le mur, il aimait trop sa couleur pour l'abandonner. Près du lit, une table de nuit vidée de son contenu soutenait un carton plein dudit contenu : boîtes diverses, réveil, élastiques, quelques livres qu'il feuilletait de temps en temps, une lampe rafistolée au gros scotch, quelques photos qu'il avait oublié posséder avant de les extirper de leur tiroir, des trombones, une demi-douzaine de punaises, son vieux journal intime dans lequel il n'écrivait plus depuis plusieurs années… Peut-être devrait-il reprendre cette habitude, il se rappelait qu'il aimait bien ça à une époque, il trouvait ça relaxant. Une large commode était également installée contre le mur, tiroirs grands ouverts prêts à être remplis. Un peu plus loin, proche de la porte, son immense armoire était allongée sur le sol. Aominecchi avait râlé pendant une bonne demi-heure au moment de la monter au premier étage. Même débarrassée des kilos de vêtements qu'il contenait, le meuble était lourd, trop pour être transporté dans l'escalier selon le bleu qui l'avait insulté tout le temps qu'avait duré l'opération pour ne pas avoir engagé des déménageurs professionnels. Kagami avait fini par s'énerver à son tour sur son amant et Momoi leur avait hurlé de se taire et de porter en silence. Lui, il hésitait entre s'excuser ou se moquer des deux autres de façon éhontée et avait préféré ne rien dire au risque de se retrouver tout seul pour faire rentrer ce qu'il appelait son "dressing" dans sa chambre. Une fois que l'immense armoire en bois était arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, il avait fallu la tourner pour réussir à la faire pénétrer dans le salon. Ils avaient alors été confronté à un nouveau problème : impossible de faire passer le meuble par la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Excédé, Aomine lui avait crié de se débrouiller et que, franchement, il exagérait avec son armoire. Kagami, dans un soupir, l'avait alors renversée sur le sol et ils avaient poussé l'objet qui était resté au même endroit depuis. Le blond avait vaguement décidé qu'il s'en occuperait demain. Peut-être arriverait-il à convaincre Midorima de venir l'aider.

Il s'étira en regardant le plafond. Il avait finalement accepté la proposition de Momoi et avait ramené ses affaires petit à petit tout au long du dernier mois avant de transporter les plus gros morceaux avec l'aide d'Aomine et Kagami, réquisitionnés de force par sa nouvelle colocataire. Il devait rendre les clefs dans trois jours et se sentait un peu triste d'abandonner son appartement. Il y vivait depuis près de trois ans et sous ses airs bougons et renfermés, le propriétaire n'avait jamais fait d'histoires quand à ses papiers. A l'époque où il avait emménagé, cela avait suffi à le convaincre de prendre l'appartement en dépit du manque de lumière et d'espace. Il avait eu assez de mauvaises expériences lors des précédentes visites pour sauter sur l'occasion. Il se rappelait encore la première fois que l'homme avait regardé ses papiers d'identité. Il s'était alors contenté de froncer les sourcils et de comparer la photo sur la carte au visage de son nouveau locataire avant de hocher la tête sans insister.

Kise soupira et se leva. Il fouilla un moment dans les cartons pour en extraire une pile de couvertures qu'il commença à installer sur son lit. Il finit par rejoindre la rose au salon et ils picorèrent leur plateau repas, étendus l'un sur l'autre devant la télévision. Le blond sourit discrètement : il avait bien fait d'accepter.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise s'étira avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Kagami. Il regarda le reste du groupe en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Bah… Aominecchi n'est pas avec vous ?

_ Il fait du sport. répondit Kuroko, devançant un américain à la moue bougonne.

_ Ca l'empêche pas de déjeuner avec nous, d'habitude.

_ Il a décidé d'avancer sa séance de muscu à aujourd'hui. J'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre en quoi ce serait dramatique s'il manquait UNE séance.

_ Ah. Bah, tu le connais. Il est aussi soucieux de son apparence que moi !

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, Kise. soupira Midorima.

_ Le truc c'est que ses grands-parents nous ont invités pour les fêtes. Apparemment, j'ai fait forte impression la dernière fois et ils ont hâte de me revoir. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à raisonner sa grand-mère mais qu'on n'était pas obligés d'y aller.

_ Tu veux dire qu'Aominecchi… Veut t'emmener à un repas de famille ? Puis d'abord, ça fait pas un peu tard pour les fêtes ? On est déjà presque en Février !

Le rouge grimaça :

_ Ses grands-parents ont fêté Noël avec sa mère et sa famille… Daiki avait refusé net l'invitation du coup, ils ont décidé d'organiser un deuxième repas. C'est tellement bizarre… Dire qu'il y a pas trois mois, j'étais persuadé de ne jamais connaître sa famille… Et maintenant, j'suis carrément invité aux repas…

_ C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors maintenant, t'as plutôt pas intérêt à râler ! Et puis ils ont l'air marrants, ses grands-parents ! lança Alex en déposant deux assiettes sur la table.

Son ami sourit en acquiesçant.

_ Bon, et toi Kise ? Tu prends quoi ? Comme d'habitude ?

_ Juste une eau minérale. J'ai une prise de sang dans une heure.

La blonde opina et quand elle revint, elle constata que la discussion avait légèrement changé de tournure :

_ Non mais franchement, Midorimacchi, tu devrais reprendre le sport ! Histoire d'éliminer les quelques kilos que t'as pris pendant les fêtes !

_ Je fais du sport ! Je cours trois fois par semaine, crétin ! Et je n'ai pas pris de poids.

_ Oups… Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit : le premier pas, c'est d'accepter que tu as un problème !

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel, s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

_ Et toi, alors ?! Tu fais quelques footings, c'est tout ! lança Kagami.

_ Mais moi, je fais très attention à mon régime ET j'ai une bonne excuse ! affirma l'ancien mannequin en se saisissant de la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait la serveuse.

_ Ah vraiment ? J'aimerais beaucoup la connaître. reprit son meilleur ami.

_ Eh bien d'abord, le binder peut vite devenir gênant pour respirer et il est hors de question que je l'enlève. Et ensuite… J'ai bien fait du basket pendant un moment mais j'ai dû arrêter et j'ai pas très envie de reprendre pour l'instant.

_ Je savais que tu avais fait du basket mais pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? demanda Kuroko en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol.

Le blond poussa un long soupir avant de raconter :

_ A l'époque, j'avais pas encore commencé les hormones et on m'avait clairement dit que j'avais pas d'autre choix que de jouer et de me changer avec les filles. J'étais vraiment pas à l'aise. Surtout dans les vestiaires, j'avais l'impression d'être un intrus et de violer leur intimité. Du coup, j'ai fini par arrêter. Je reprendrais peut-être après l'opération, quand j'aurais plus besoin de binder.

_ Petit coquin ! Tu as vécu le rêve de la moitié des mecs de cette planète, t'aurais pu en profiter !

_ Je suis gay, Alexcchi, de quoi voulais-tu que je profite ?

_ Ah oui…C'est vrai. Pardon.

Tout le monde rit avant que la plus âgée ne reprenne :

_ Moi les filles de mon équipe junior m'ont fichue à la porte quand elles ont su. Mais en senior, ça s'est bien passé… Enfin bref.

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit à un client qui l'interpellait qu'elle arrivait. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'ils discutaient de l'anniversaire de Kuroko et s'approcha avec un sourire mutin :

_ Eh, Kise… C'est pas le type de l'autre soir ?

_ Hein ? Qui ?

_ Le barman qui te matait en boîte.

_ Je te le répète, il ne me matait pas.

La blonde lui lança un regarda exaspéré avant de reprendre :

_ Bien sûr, si tu le dis… En tout cas, il est assis au bar.

Elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter et tout le petit groupe se tourna vers l'ancien mannequin :

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu devrais aller le voir, il est super mignon. AÏE ! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de pied ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas touché ! affirma Midorima en détournant le regard pour fuir celui de son amant.

Le plus petit le dévisagea sans y croire :

_ Shin-chan tu…Tu es jaloux ?!

_ Non. Pas du tout. Et je ne t'ai pas touché. Je vais être en retard, dépêche toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! grommela le vert en se levant.

Son petit-ami lui emboîta le pas en riant et s'arrêta au niveau de Kise pour lui chuchoter :

_ Il est vraiment mignon, tu devrais aller le voir !

_ Takao !

_ J'arrive !

Kagami secoua la tête, visiblement très amusé, pendant que Kise jetait un coup d'œil au fameux brun accoudé au bar. Ce dernier détourna le regard à la seconde même où il croisa celui du blond. Kise sourit et se leva. Il s'avança dans sa direction et s'assit à ses côtés. Le plus petit se tourna vers lui et le jaugea des pieds à la tête, intrigué.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu le bois comment, ton café ? J'peux te tutoyer, pas vrai ?

L'autre le dévisagea, surpris, avant de répondre :

_ Décaféiné. Et non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

_ Ah. J'aime pas vraiment les décas. Je trouve qu'ils ont un goût bizarre. T'es pas d'accord ?

L'autre ignora son attitude familière et se contenta de poser sa tasse, l'air complètement perdu.

_ Hein ? N'importe quoi, ils ont exactement le même goût que le café et… Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

Kise lui décocha son plus beau sourire et un regard aguicheur :

_ Mes amis là bas, sont persuadés que te me regardes. Je venais vérifier si c'était vrai.

Le brun ricana, stupéfait par l'audace de l'ancien mannequin.

_ T'es direct, gamin ! Et qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire ça, à tes amis ?!

_ Ca, faudrait leur demander. Mais si j'étais pas venu, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des jours.

Le brun haussa les épaules et détourna son attention de son nouveau voisin. Loin de se décourager, Kise reprit :

_ Alors, ils ont raison, ou pas ?

L'autre finit sa tasse, régla sa commande et se leva.

_ Peut-être.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise, accoudé au comptoir devant un soda, se disait pour la cinquième fois de la soirée qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il s'était pourtant juré de limiter les excès et, définitivement, venir en boîte pour la deuxième fois en une semaine était un excès. Il leva la tête pour détailler le brun qui lui tournait le dos et ricana : il devait l'admettre, Takao avait raison. Ce type était mignon. Quand enfin le barman daigna s'approcher de lui, il lui accorda un regard à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement :

_ Tu me suis ?

_ Je viens dans cette boîte depuis des années.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gamin ?

_ Eh, c'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler gamin ? C'est pas sympa !

Le brun haussa les épaules, incertain.

_ T'es plus jeune que moi.

_ Tu me donnes quel âge ? demanda l'ancien mannequin, persuadé que la réponse l'amuserait.

_ C'est quoi cette question ?!

_ Vas-y ! Fais une proposition ! J'me vexerais pas, juré.

Son vis-à-vis le détailla d'un air concentré et soupira d'un air las :

_ J'en sais rien… Vingt ans ?

Kise ne put retenir un rire quand il répondit :

_ J'ai vingt-six ans !

Le brun s'étrangla avec sa salive et le dévisagea :

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Non, je t'assure ! Mais si ça peut te réconforter, t'es pas le premier à ne pas y croire. Il y a même un de tes collègues qui a refusé de me servir, une fois ! Je devrais peut-être me laisser pousser la barbe…

Le barman secoua la tête, incrédule. Il reprit son travail et s'éloigna. Quand il revint à sa hauteur pour s'occuper d'un client, le blond l'interpella, décidant de tester sa chance jusqu'au bout.

_ Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

_ Des verres, j'en sers tous les soirs. Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'aller en boire un avec toi ?

_ Parce que je suis irrésistible ?! Mais si tu préfères, on peut aller manger quelque part. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir les moyens de t'offrir autre chose que les repas du snack, par contre.

_ Tu renonces jamais, pas vrai ?

_ Non, jamais ! Alors ?

Le brun soupira, faussement las, avant d'ajouter :

_ Je déjeune tous les matins au snack à sept heures. Sois ponctuel !

Il allait s'éloigner quand l'ancien mannequin le retint :

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Yukio Kasamatsu.

_ Ryota Kise. Enchanté.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise était arrivé en retard. Quand il était rentré chez lui la veille, il était de si bonne humeur qu'il avait oublié de régler son réveil, s'était donc levé trois quarts d'heure plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu et s'était dépêché de se préparer à tel point qu'il dut éviter de se regarder dans le miroir au moment de partir pour ne pas changer d'avis et perdre une demi-heure supplémentaire à choisir ses accessoires ou à arranger sa coiffure. Quand il entra dans le snack à sept heures trente, il était essoufflé, échevelé et s'efforçait d'ignorer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Il balaya le snack du regard, tentant de trouver Kasamatsu au milieu des clients et soupira quand il ne le vit pas. Il ignorait s'il était extrêmement déçu de l'avoir manqué ou bien soulagé de ne pas être apparu devant de brun dans cette tenue. Il se traîna jusqu'au bar, se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne redressa la tête qu'en entendant quelqu'un se racler bruyamment la gorge dans son dos. Il se retourna pour dévisager Kasamatsu qui lui lançait un regard narquois et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Finalement, il avait décidé : il était content de le trouver encore là.

Le brun profita qu'un client s'en allait pour prendre place à côté de l'ancien mannequin sans le quitter des yeux :

_ Je t'avais demandé d'être ponctuel !

_ Désolé ! Panne de réveil…

L'autre semblait dubitatif mais ne releva pas et surtout, n'admit pas qu'il avait patiemment attendu que le blond se montre, une bonne demi heure en retard.

_ Tu me dois un petit-déjeuner, non ?

_ Ah oui. Tu prends quoi ?

_ Un déca.

_ T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux rien d'autre, même pas un café normal ? Les décas ont vraiment un goût bizarre et…

_ Je travaille de nuit, je vais me coucher dès que je serais chez moi. Je ne vais boire de café maintenant. Je mangerais en me levant. Et les déca ont le même goût que des cafés normaux, triple buse !

_ Si tu le dis.

Kise fit signe à Alex, qui l'épiait sans aucune discrétion depuis l'autre côté de la salle et la blonde s'approcha. Il passa sa commande et la vit revenir quelques minutes après avec deux tasses, une assiette, et un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait devoir tout lui raconter dans les moindre détails.

_ Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? s'enquit Kasamatsu quand il le vit attaquer son petit-déjeuner.

_ Bien sûr ! Tu finis peut-être ta journée mais moi je commence la mienne ! J'ai besoin de forces ! On croirait pas comme ça, mais vendre des fringues est épuisant.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Oui, ça doit être un travail éreintant. ironisa-t-il.

_ Te moques pas ! Je dois ranger les vêtements dans les rayons, récupérer les livraisons, nettoyer le magasin, finir ma comptabilité - d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression de la refaire tous les jours, c'est dingue ! - je dois aussi accueillir les clients, négocier avec les fournisseurs, vérifier les contrats pour la publicité…

Kise, le nez en l'air, comptait sur ses doigts comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien.

_ Ah et s'il me reste du temps, je peux dessiner.

_ Dessiner ?

_ Des modèles de vêtements. Je ne fais presque que des T-shirts mais il m'arrive de faire aussi quelques pantalons et des robes. J'aime bien dessiner des fringues. En plus, ça attire les clients de savoir qu'ils ne trouveront pas certains modèles ailleurs. Enfin théoriquement, je ne suis pas le seul à les vendre. En fait je collabore avec un ami qui vit à Hokkaido. Comme je suis obligé de commander un nombre minimum pour chaque collection, on s'est dit qu'on allait… Ah… Désolé. Tu t'en fiches sans doute.

_ N-Non… C'es juste que tu sais…moi la mode…

Le blond détailla son voisin des pieds à la tête avant de rire :

_ Oui. Je m'en doutais.

_ EH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

_ Mais rien du tout. affirma l'ancien mannequin avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu sous entend que je suis mal habillé ?!

_ Non ! Pas du tout. Simplement… Tu as un style qui… Qui… Enfin, il te va bien, c'est le principal. Mais si jamais tu décides de profiter de quelques conseils vestimentaires, tu sais à qui demander.

_ Merci, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te ressembler.

_ C'est méchant ! chouina Kise sans conviction, interceptant l'air amusé du brun à sa droite.

_ Tu portes une chemise rose !

_ Elle n'est pas rose, elle est saumon ! s'offusqua l'ancien mannequin en lui collant sa manche de chemise sous le nez.

_ Si tu changes d'avis, voilà mon numéro. reprit-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Il griffonna une série de chiffres sur la serviette en papier qui accompagnait son assiette et la tendit à Kasamatsu qui la fixa sans la prendre.

_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

_ Alors tu n'auras qu'à trouver un autre prétexte pour m'appeler.

Le brun finit par se saisir de la note et la ranger dans sa poche.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu l'avait appelé. Après trois jours de silence radio, Kise avait commencé à désespérer. Il était en train de se plaindre à sa colocataire que ce joli brun était un vrai goujat, en dépit de son adorable postérieur, quand son téléphone sonna. Momoi s'était écroulée de rire sur le canapé en constatant l'air hébété de son ami quand il avait décroché.

Ils s'étaient revus quelques fois les semaines suivantes avant que Kasamatsu, visiblement exaspéré par un énième monologue du blond, ne lui plante sur les lèvres un baiser autoritaire auquel Kise s'était empressé de répondre. Quand il était rentré ce soir là, il avait patiemment attendu le retour de la rose et s'était hâté de tout lui raconter avant qu'elle ait seulement eu le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste. Le lendemain, la jeune femme avait profité de ne commencer son service qu'en début d'après-midi pour le traîner avec elle faire les boutiques.

_ Momoicchiiiii ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux rien acheter !

_ Eh bien dans ce cas, tu te contenteras de me donner tes conseils d'expert !

_ C'est pas juste ! avait râlé l'ancien mannequin.

Il avait pourtant fini par se résoudre à accompagner son amie après lui avoir fait jurer de ne pas le laisser acheter quoi que ce soit. Quand il se retrouva dans le rayon homme du troisième magasin qu'ils exploraient, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Il avait suffi qu'elle insiste un peu pour qu'il finisse par craquer :

_ Ca fait des mois que tu te retiens, tu peux bien t'accorder un extra… En plus, maintenant que tu as Kasamatsu, tu as une bonne raison de le faire !

Avec un grand soupir théâtral, il s'avança et commença à détailler les différents articles d'un œil attentif.

_ Excusez moi, mesdames, vous êtes au rayon homme. Si je peux vous aider…

Kise sursauta et se tendit un peu, pivotant pour faire face à la vendeuse pendant que Momoi pinçait les lèvres et arborait une mine sévère.

_ Ah je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà la jeune femme brune écarquillait les yeux et prenait une expression confuse :

_ Oh… Pardon, monsieur ! Je m'excuse. De dos je vous ai pris pour une femme.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu forcé :

_ Y a pas de mal !

La vendeuse hocha la tête, proposa à nouveau son aide avant de s'éloigner quand les deux amis déclinèrent. Quand elle eut disparu dans un rayon, Kise poussa un long soupir.

_ Argh… Je déteste quand ça arrive. Je sais jamais comment réagir…

_ Au moins, elle s'est vite reprise.

_ Hum…

Il reporta son attention sur les vêtements avant de faire son choix et de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage. Momoi s'efforça de le conseiller, il finit par se décider et ils sortirent, un grand sac protégeant leurs achats respectifs.

_ Dis… au sujet de Kasamatsucchi…

La jeune femme le regarda. Il avait l'air pensif, presque inquiet, et c'était assez rare pour qu'elle lui prête toute son attention.

_ Tu crois que je peux laisser passer combien de temps avant de lui dire pour moi ?

La rose soupira.

_ Je sais pas. Si c'était moi, j'aimerais autant que tu me le dises rapidement. Et puis de toute façon, il le saura tôt ou tard alors autant le lui dire cash.

L'ancien mannequin gémit.

_ J'aurais dû lui dire avant qu'il m'embrasse. Histoire de pas me faire des idées si… Enfin s'il change d'avis quoi.

_ Dis pas de bêtises. Ca le regardait pas vraiment avant que vous en arriviez à… peu importe où vous en êtes d'ailleurs. Mais si tu comptes sortir avec lui, tu devrais lui en parler bientôt.

Kise acquiesça. Elle avait raison et il le savait. Il se plongea encore un peu plus dans ses réflexions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait devoir dire à un mec qui lui plaisait qu'il était trans. Malgré ça, il se demandait toujours comment faire passer cette annonce en douceur.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu frappa à sa porte alors que Kise était toujours dans la salle de bain. Il rangea rapidement les affaires qui traînaient et alla ouvrir.

_ Euh… Salut ?

_ Salut ! T'es en avance ! Entre. C'est pas très bien rangé, désolé, fais pas attention. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger un truc ? C'est cool que tu travailles pas ce soir parce qu'il fallait vraiment que je te parle. Ma colocataire aussi bosse, jusqu'à 21h. Mais elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait pas avant au moins 23h. Elle voulait aller au cinéma, voir un film qu'elle attendait depuis un moment. En fait, je crois qu'elle voulait nous laisser seuls…

Le brun dévisagea son hôte :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu parles encore plus et plus vite que d'habitude.

_ Rien ! Rien du tout. Tu veux vraiment rien boire ? Le repas sera pas prêt avant un moment.

L'ancien mannequin se tut et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit son frigo et en détailla le contenu :

_ J'ai du jus d'ananas, du jus de pamplemousse, du jus d'orange, de pomme, de…

_ Ca en fait, des jus de fruit !

_ Ah… En fait ma coloc' adore la pomme, moi l'ananas et on se partage les agrumes. Sinon, j'ai de l'eau, du thé, du café, je dois avoir une bière ou deux au fond du frigo. Je sais pas, c'est surtout elle qui en boit. J'ai aussi…

_ Je prendrais de l'eau, ça ira, merci. finit par soupirer Kasamatsu. L'agitation du blond le rendait fébrile.

Le plus grand hocha la tête et sortit un verre qui manqua de lui glisser des mains pour aller s'écraser au sol. Il le rattrapa au dernier moment et s'empressa de le remplir et de le poser devant son invité avant de le lâcher pour de bon. Il se gifla mentalement en constatant que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il était nerveux. Tellement nerveux que cela paraissait suspect au brun. Ce dernier le regardait s'agiter autour de lui d'un air perplexe. Etais-ce le baiser de la dernière fois qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Parce qu'il avait pourtant cru à l'heure de conversation qui avait suivi que le blond n'avait eu aucun problème avec ça. Il soupira et s'apprêta à poser la question.

_ Faut qu'on parle ! le devança Kise.

_ De toute évidence. J'ignore ce qui te met dans cet état mais tu es encore plus agaçant que d'habitude.

_ C'est méchant ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'as embrassé si tu me trouves agaçant ?!

_ Peut-être que j'aime bien les mecs agaçants. répondit le brun.

_ Oh… Et tu m'aimes bien ?

L'autre détourna le regard sans répondre.

_ Ah ! Mais avant il faut que je te dise un truc.

_ Dis… ça te dérange si j'utilise ta salle de bain avant ? Histoire de ne pas t'interrompre quand t'auras commencé parce que vu ta tête, ça va durer un moment.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de s'offusquer et lui indiqua la pièce. Quand Kasamatsu en revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, il avait un air mêlé d'inquiétude, de sévérité et d'énervement.

_ Le truc que tu veux me dire, c'est quand même pas que tu te drogues ?! Parce que je ne fréquente pas les junkies.

_ HEIN ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Bien sûr que non, j'me drogue pas. Et d'ailleurs si je me droguais, je te le dirais certainement pas aussi tôt dans notre relation !

_ Alors c'est quoi la boîte de seringues usagées dans ta salle de bain ? Et ne me fais pas croire que tu es diabétique : je t'ai vu t'empiffrer de gâteau à la crème pas plus tard qu'avant-hier soir !

Kise déglutit. Merde. La boîte de seringues ! Celle qu'il avait laissée sur le bord de son lavabo quand l'autre avait frappé à la porte et qu'il avait accouru, impatient. S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bête, il aurait peut-être ri : au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de tourner autour du pot. Seulement il se sentait vraiment stupide de n'y avoir pas pensé. Anxieux aussi. Il pensait avoir encore quelques minutes pour se préparer. Il soupira et finit par lâcher en prenant appui sur le plan de travail.

_ Kasamatsucchi, je ne me drogues pas. Mais ce que je voulais te dire est en rapport avec les seringues.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

_ Je suis transgenre. Et les seringues que tu as trouvé servent pour le traitement hormonal.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce et Kasamatsu le dévisagea un long moment.

_ Attends… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Kise le vit s'asseoir, perdu, et se mordit la langue.

_ Je veux dire que je suis trans. Je suis un homme, mais je ne suis pas… né dans le bon corps, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

_ Tu veux dire que t'es… une fille ?!

_ Non ! Je viens de te le dire ! Je suis un mec, juste que quelque part, la nature s'est plantée et… Bref. Il fallait que je t'en parle avant que ça devienne… que peu importe ce qui commençait aille plus loin. Je préfère être honnête.

Kasamatsu se racla la gorge. Plusieurs fois. Il détourna le regard, soupira, se massa les tempes et posa son regard à peu près partout dans la pièce excepté sur Kise qui commençait à comprendre à son attitude tendue ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

_ Ca n'ira pas plus loin, c'est ça ?

L'autre le regarda, mort d'embarras, avant de bégayer en fuyant les regard du blond.

_ Désolé, je… Je peux pas. Je préfère les… garçons…

Kise se crispa, fronça les sourcils, serra les dents et pinça les lèvres. Il déglutit, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. En silence, il vit Kasamatsu se lever, lui jeter un dernier regard et disparaître de son appartement et de sa vie.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Momoi poussa la porte avec un long soupir las et fatigué. Elle avait proposé à Yukino de rester l'aider une demi heure supplémentaire, avait été voir un film qu'elle avait choisi par défaut parmi les affiches, s'était ennuyée puis s'était forcée à traîner en ville une demi-heure supplémentaire avant de rejoindre l'appartement aux alentours de minuit. Elle espérait au moins que son colocataire aurait eu le temps de discuter avec son nouveau copain et qu'ils avaient bien profité de l'appartement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de recommencer ce manège.

Elle s'étira, retira son manteau et son écharpe, secoua ses cheveux pour les démêler et s'avança dans la pièce. Plongé dans le noir et seulement éclairé par la télévision au son trop bas pour qu'une oreille inattentive ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le salon était désert. Momoi, intriguée, fixa le canapé vide pendant quelque seconde avant d'entendre un juron dans la salle de bain. Elle s'y rendit et tomba sur son ami en train de se débattre pour retirer l'espèce de débardeur qu'il portait.

_ Kise ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le blond sursauta et releva un regard mouillé vers le miroir pour croiser celui de la rose. Il fit de son mieux pour sourire et lâcha d'une voix tremblante :

_ Si ! Si… C'est juste que mon binder me serrait, j'ai voulu l'enlever mais j'y suis allé trop vite.

Il tira sur son haut qui ne bougea pas :

_ Et il s'est… hn… coincé ! Merde !

Il baissa les bras et souffla un grand coup.

_ Kise, t'as peut-être été mannequin, mais tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie. murmura Momoi d'un ton désolé.

_ Il l'a mal pris, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme abandonna l'idée de retirer le T-shirt compressif et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_ Ouais.

_ C'est un crétin.

Il haussa les épaules :

_ J'ai pas… Disons que les choses ont pris une tournure inattendue.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, prête à l'écouter. Kise soupira et se lança :

_ Il a trouvé ça. commença-t-il en désignant une boîte posée à côté du lavabo.

_ Ouch.

_ Ouais. Comme tu dis. C'était pas hyper subtil.

_ Ca ne change rien. Tu mérites quelqu'un capable d'accepter qui tu es, Ki-chan !

Le concerné haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

_ Ah non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais que j'ai raison et je t'interdis d'en douter. Tu veux que je t'aide à l'enlever ?

Kise renifla en refoulant un sanglot et opina. Il lui tourna le dos et la rose s'efforça de faire remonter le T-shirt. Elle détourna pudiquement les yeux en lui tendant un haut pour se couvrir et il l'enfila sans rechigner.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Tu peux me passer la boîte et les seringues qui sont sur le lavabo ? Ah, le désinfectant aussi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et lui tendit tout le matériel.

_ T'as déjà mangé ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_ Je vais faire réchauffer quelque chose et sortir la glace, alors.

Kise sourit sans joie :

_ Sors juste le sorbet. Je ne peux pas prendre cinq kilos à cause d'un mec !

Momoi opina avec un rire et sortit de la pièce. Elle se sentait triste quand elle réchauffa deux parts du plat de lasagnes que son ami avait préparé et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle se moquait bien de prendre quelques kilos et que si Kise n'en voulait pas, elle se chargerait de finir la glace que contenait leur congélateur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne lui fallut que deux jours pour comprendre que son pressentiment était justifié. Le blond continuait de se moquer de Midorima et Aomine, avait taquiné Kuroko sur le repas d'anniversaire que lui avait organisé Akashi la semaine passée et auquel ils avaient tous assisté, se levait à temps, se couchait à des heures décentes et mangeait de façon presque correcte mais quelque chose avait changé et c'était assez évident pour que même Aomine s'en aperçoive avant la fin de la semaine. Momoi avait éludé ses questions et avait décidé de discuter avec Kise le soir même. Elle l'avait coincé alors qu'il était sur le canapé et regardait d'un œil torve l'écran de télé sans y prêter vraiment attention, piochant distraitement dans un paquet de chips. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et lui déroba le sachet.

_ HEY ! C'est à moi !

_ Je croyais que tu faisais attention à ta ligne !

_ Oui, eh bien j'ai changé d'avis. De toute façon, que je sois gros ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa poignée de chips et posa prudemment le paquet sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers son colocataire, complètement perdue :

_ Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ki-chan ?

_ Momoicchi, s'il te plaît…

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Te fiche pas de moi Kise ! Tu t'empiffrerais pas comme ça si tout allait bien ! C'est Kasamatsu ?

_ …

_Je vois. Ecoute, ce type est un imbécile, ok ? Franchement, tu mérites mieux qu'un crétin pareil. J'suis sûre que tu vas bientôt rencontrer un gars super mignon et que tu lui plairas aussi et que vous allez vivre le grand amour.

_ Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'suis trans et qu'il se barre en courant !

_ Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que tous les mecs sont pas comme ça. T'es déjà sorti avec plein de garçons, Kise, tu sais bien que beaucoup s'en fichent.

Il ricana d'un air désabusé, récupérant le paquet de chips posé sur la table.

_ Pff. Tu parles !

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Qui ?

_ Kasamatsu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Il a bien dû dire quelque chose de spécial.

_ Juste qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec moi parce qu'il préférait les hommes.

Momoi serra les poings et se promit de toucher deux mots au brun s'il avait le malheur de croiser sa route.

_ Ce type est un vrai con ! Attend un peu que je le croise !

_ Laisse. Il a juste dit ce que la plupart des gens de cette planète pensent.

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite : beaucoup de gens se fichent totalement de ce que tu as dans le pantalon ! Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas moins masculin parce que tu dois enlever ton binder la nuit.

_ Oui, mais je serais jamais assez "mec" pour les autres.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi. chuchota la rose à son oreille, passant une main dans le dos de son ami.

_ "Beaucoup de gens sont ignorants, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous détestent". C'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques mois et tu avais raison. La plupart des gens ont besoin… d'un peu d'éducation. Et le reste ne vaut pas la peine que tu penses à eux.

Elle le prit dans ses bras :

_ Si l'avis d'une fille t'intéresse, je te trouve aussi "mec" que Dai-chan ou Midorin ou Tetsu-kun ! Tous les mecs sont différents, et ta différence à toi ne te rends pas moins "mec" que quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Merci…

_ De rien !

Elle s'écarta et lança avec une bonne humeur à peine surjouée :

_ Bon. Et maintenant, arrête de grignoter ! Sinon, tu vas prendre cinq kilos et me forcer à me nourrir de salade le reste des trois prochains mois pour les perdre et ça, c'est hors de question !

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu poussa la porte du snack et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la salle. Il s'était dépêché pour arriver plus tôt que d'habitude en espérant ne pas le croiser et poussa un long soupir en constant qu'il n'y avait pas de blond qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il se sentait purement ridicule : depuis quand était-il devenu ce genre de personne qui fuyait la confrontation ? Il secoua la tête et s'avança pour s'installer au bar où la serveuse à la queue de cheval rose s'agitait avec un sourire. Cela faisait déjà sept jours qu'il avait laissé Kise tout seul dans son appartement et il faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter depuis, il trouvait ça risible. Il s'assit et attendit patiemment que la serveuse vienne vers lui pour le servir. Après qu'elle soit passée deux fois devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, il soupira. Quand elle eut fait une dizaine d'allers retours pour ranger les tasses propres et servir deux autres clients, il commença à froncer les sourcils. Il ne commença à vraiment s'impatienter qu'au bout de dix longues minutes d'ignorance totale. Il posa les yeux sur elle et la suivit du regard sans obtenir aucune réaction.

_ Dites, j'aimerais commander. finit-il par lancer.

Il avait travaillé toute la nuit, avait piqué un sprint pour venir prendre son petit déjeuner une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude pour ne pas croiser Kise et n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer se coucher. La jeune femme se tourna dans sa direction, lui lança un regard méprisant avant de servir deux personnes supplémentaires. Kasamatsu s'énerva :

_ J'aimerais un déca, s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse, Momoi selon badge, soupira et lui fit enfin face :

_ Désolée, je ne sers pas les personnes transphobes.

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit son activité comme le brun ouvrait des yeux à la fois agacés et effarés.

_ Pardon ?

Momoi eut un soupir las et répéta :

_ Le snack se réserve le droit de refuser de servir certains clients et je refuse de servir un client transphobe.

_ Je ne suis pas transphobe ! s'indigna le garçon en la dévisageant comme si elle était folle.

_ Oh. Donc vous n'êtes pas le gars qui est sorti avec Kise et l'a largué à cause de sa transidentité parce qu'il "préfère les garçons" ?

Kasamatsu ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de prendre un air énervé :

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi rompre avec lui était transphobe.

La rose souffla un grand coup, jeta un regard circulaire à la salle pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter quelques minutes et croisa les bras :

_ Vous lui avez dit qu'il n'était pas un homme. Et ça, c'est transphobe !

_ Mais je ne… Rah, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discuterais de ça avec vous, ce ne sont pas vois affaires !

_ Oh que si, c'est mes affaires ! Parce que c'est moi qui ait passé la nuit à le consoler ! Et c'est moi qui le vois douter de lui et dois le rassurer depuis ! Kise est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, alors si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, c'est mes affaires que vous le vouliez ou non.

Kasamatsu se renfrogna.

_ Je pensais pas que… ça l'avait autant touché. C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu une relation et on ne s'est vus que deux semaines.

_ Vous l'avez traité de fille !

_ Hein ?

_ Je m'en fous, au fond, de votre rupture ! Vous l'avez insulté, il est là le problème. reprit Momoi d'une voix plus calme.

_ Vous êtes pas censée être féministe, vous ? Depuis quand être une fille est une insulte ? grogna le jeune homme en désignant quelques pin's sur le tablier de la serveuse.

La rose le dévisagea d'un air ahuri avant de se masser les tempes. Ca allait être plus long que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle soupira, lui fit signe d'attendre et lui amena son décaféiné avant de reprendre son travail. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'accouda au bar en face du brun :

_ Kise est transgenre. Il a passé sa vie dans un corps féminin qui ne lui correspond pas, à entendre les gens nier sa véritable identité sans s'inquiéter de savoir ce que ça lui faisait. Si ça peut vous rassurer quand à mes convictions féministes, je considère aussi que dire à une femme trans qu'elle est un homme est une insulte.

_ Si c'est si compliqué d'être trans, pourquoi il a choisi de devenir un homme ?

_ Vous avez choisi d'aimer les mecs, vous ?

_ …

_ Vous pensez pas que ce serait complètement con de choisir délibérément… tout ça ?! Le risque d'agressions, les insultes, le mépris des administrations, le coût des opérations, et le parcours en lui-même ?! S'il fait tout ça, vous pensez pas que c'est parce qu'il a pas le choix ?

_ J'en sais rien ! Mais c'est bizarre, quand même, cette histoire de pas être dans le bon corps ! Son corps reste celui d'une fille et si c'est vraiment un mec, comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi effé… il s'interrompit en croisant le regard noir de Momoi qui fronçait les sourcils.

_ Vous les gays transphobes, je vous comprendrais jamais. T'es au courant que les homophobes pensent la même chose de nous, pas vrai ? Qu'on est bizarres, pas normaux, que c'est contre-nature, un choix, une maladie, que nos relations sont bidons parce que c'est pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ? Alors si c'est faux pour les homos, pourquoi ce serait vrai pour les trans ? Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi un mec trans n'aurait pas le droit d'être efféminé. Il y a un paquet de mecs cisgenres dans ce snack qui sont efféminés et tu remets pas leur identité en cause pour autant !

La rose soupira.

_ Ok, peut-être. Mais pourquoi il m'a pas expliqué ?

_ Parce que tu l'as insulté tout de suite. Il a beau avoir l'air sûr de lui et toujours de bonne humeur, Kise a aussi ses faiblesses. Et toi, tu as juste dit la pire chose que tu pouvais lui dire. Et maintenant, à cause de toi, il est persuadé qu'aucun mec ne l'acceptera jamais ! Kise est un homme, point barre ! Qu'il ait un vagin ou un pénis n'a rien à y voir. D'ailleurs, crois moi, il a plus de couilles que beaucoup de mecs que je connais ! Enfin tu dois bien le savoir au fond de toi, puisque depuis le début de cette conversation, tu l'as appelé "il" !

_ …

_ …

_ Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

_ Ca, c'est ton problème ! T'as qu'à commencer par te renseigner, déjà. Ca t'évitera de faire une bourde quand tu iras t'excuser. Et t'as intérêt de t'excuser ou c'était le dernier déca que je te servais !

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu se gara. Il prit une grande inspiration, et hésita franchement à repartir. Puis il remarqua, presque par hasard, la crinière blonde de Kise se glisser à l'intérieur de la salle. Il était accompagné d'un ado d'une quinzaine d'années et riait, visiblement de bonne humeur. Le brun souffla, décida de rentrer chez lui, changea d'avis, souffla à nouveau en se morigénant mentalement (il était là ? Et alors ?! Tant pis, il n'était pas là pour le voir !) et sortit du véhicule. Il s'avança vers la porte et attendit que les deux personnes devant lui soient passées pour entrer à son tour, tendu. Il resta immobile dans l'entrée, cherchant des yeux l'ex-mannequin dans la salle sans le voir.

_ Kasamatsu ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Kise était là, dans le couloir à sa gauche, seul. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions surprises mais pas au regard noir qu'il récolta :

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis…

Sa gorge était sèche. Bordel ! Il se comportait vraiment comme un gosse avec ce type. Un ado à peine pubère dirigé par ses hormones et… Merde, il était mignon comme ça, avec son chapeau et son foulard et… Merde, merde, merde. C'était pas bon du tout. Il secoua la tête, reprenant son sérieux : franchement, depuis quand perdait-il si facilement la maîtrise de ses nerfs ?

_ Je suis venu pour la réunion. J'ai vu qu'elle était ouverte pour les proches et…

_ Oh. Tu as des proches qui sont concernés ? Je n'avais pas compris ça.

Kasamatsu le fixa longuement et soupira. Allez, un petit effort, sinon il pouvait se trouver un autre endroit pour déjeuner :

_ Je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu vis et ta copine, celle qui travaille au snack, avec les cheveux roses et les pin's sur son tablier…

_ Momoicchi ? Tu as parlé avec Momoicchi ?!

_ Ouais. Elle m'a "conseillé" de me renseigner et j'me suis dit que c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Histoire de juger par moi-même. J'ai vu que cette association tenait une permanence ouverte aux proches et je me suis dit que j'allais venir. J'ignorais que tu serais là.

Kise fronçait toujours les sourcils mais la colère dans ses yeux s'était transformée en étonnement sincère. Il détailla le barman des pieds à la tête avant de soupirer et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une chaise libre à côté de l'ado qui l'accompagnait et fit des présentation rapides :

_ Kasamatsu, je te présente Nagisa. Nagisacchi, voici Kasamatsu mon… une connaissance.

Il se massa les tempes comme les deux autres échangeaient une poignée de main hésitante.

_ Ne dis rien de vexant, cette fois. finit-il par lancer au brun avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre un groupe un peu à l'écart.

Le barman, assis droit sur sa chaise, regarda un peu les alentours. Il finit par se retourner vers Nagisa et lui demander, réticent :

_ Comment ça se passe ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois qu'ils doivent tous se présenter rapidement puis que les gens pourront poser des questions. C'est la première fois que je viens. Kise-san m'a dit que ce serait peut-être intéressant, de voir un peu comment réagissent certains parents et ce que je pourrais répondre aux questions des miens. Et vous ? Vous êtes là pour quoi ?

_ Euh…je…

Il jeta un regard au blond qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées :

_ J'essaie de me faire pardonner. Enfin je crois. Je suis même plus sûr de ce que je voulais faire en venant ici.

Nagisa parût comprendre et murmura :

_ Oooh… C'est vous, le mec dont il parlait !

_ Ce crétin semble avoir parlé de moi à tout le monde. Un vrai moulin à parole. bougonna le plus vieux.

L'ado eut un petit rire avant d'expliquer :

_ Quand j'ai été le voir l'autre jour, il avait l'air triste. Il a fini par m'expliquer que c'était à cause d'un garçon mais j'en sais pas plus. Mais si vous êtes là, c'est bien. Ca doit lui faire plaisir !

Ils posèrent les yeux sur l'ancien mannequin qui s'efforçait de rester concentré sur sa collègue qui montait sur l'estrade et prenait le micro.

_ Il n'a pas l'air ravi pourtant.

_ Il lui faut peut-être du temps.

Le brun haussa les épaules et ils se turent pour écouter la jeune femme parler au public. Elle expliqua comment allait se dérouler la réunion et se présenta en quelques phrases. Kasamatsu, sourcils froncés, écoutait attentivement. Quand ce fut au tour de Kise, il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec insistance et vit que le blond faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. En vain puisqu'ils finirent yeux dans les yeux. Puis il fut temps de poser des questions. Le brun s'enfonça dans son siège et attendit, priant pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, et écouta. Il fut surpris d'entendre les principaux concernés parler sans gêne de leurs parcours et de ce qu'ils ressentaient, de voir que la plupart des gens qui étaient venus pour s'informer étaient des parents inquiets ou désireux d'apprendre et de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas su distinguer les deux intervenants cisgenres de leurs homologues trans. Il sentait l'attention de Nagisa se porter parfois sur lui, comme dans l'attente qu'il prenne la parole à son tour. Cela n'arriva pas. Il passa également une partie de la réunion à regarder l'ancien mannequin, à l'écouter répondre aux questions avec son habituel air enjoué et ses clins d'œil amusés. Quand on annonça la dernière question, il soupira de soulagement sans comprendre s'il était soulagé que ce soit terminé ou que tout se soit bien déroulé. Il se leva et vit le regard un peu déçu de Kise qu'il ignora royalement, cette fois. Il s'approcha d'un homme, la trentaine et se racla la gorge. L'autre, un type aux cheveux clairs ébouriffés salua un ami et se tourna dans sa direction. Kasamatsu hésita un court instant avant de prendre la parole :

_ Dites, je vous ai bien écouté et vous étiez le seul mec… c'est quoi le mot déjà ?

_ Cisgenre ?

_ Ouais. Comment vous avez fait pour accepter que votre copine était trans ? J'veux dire, vous étiez hétéro, non ?

L'autre le regarda et ne put retenir un sourire.

_ Je le suis toujours et, heureusement pour moi, ma compagne aussi. Pourquoi ?

Le brun lança une œillade pensive à Kise qui discutait plus loin avec Nagisa en s'efforçant de l'ignorer. Son vis-à-vis suivit son regard et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

_ Je vois. Venez, on va se mettre à l'écart. On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

_ Tu devineras jamais qui est venu à la permanence de ce soir ! lança Kise en entrant dans l'appartement.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau avant de s'avancer dans le salon et de trouver Momoi étendue sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la rediffusion d'une série télévisée. La jeune femme se redressa et secoua la tête. Kise ricana et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour faire durer le suspense. Il fouina dans les placards et mit un sachet de pop corn au micro-ondes.

_ Qui ?

_ Normalement, tu es censée essayer de deviner ! répliqua le jeune homme en sortant un saladier.

Il attendit patiemment que le pop-corn soit prêt pour revenir dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de la rose, plaça le saladier sur ses jambes de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse se servir pendant qu'elle faisait semblant de réfléchir :

_ J'en sais rien. Alors qui ?

_ Kasamatsu. lâcha l'ancien mannequin en réprimant un sourire.

Momoi manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pop-corn, toussa quelques secondes et le dévisagea, ahurie.

_ LE Kasamatsu ?! Il est venu à l'association ?!

_ Yep. Apparemment, quelqu'un lui aurait conseillé de se renseigner sur la transidentité.

_ Oh… Vraiment ? Il a dit ça ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. balbutia la rose en détournant le regard pour feindre de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

_ Oui. Et il s'est excusé aussi… Donc la prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu pourras le servir sans crainte.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle hésita un instant avant de soupirer.

_ Désolée. Je pensais pas qu'il allait se pointer à ton assos, je croyais qu'il allait juste faire quelques recherches sur internet !

Le blond éclata de rire.

_ Tu parles ! J'suis sûr que t'espérais secrètement qu'il vienne me voir.

_ Je me serais pas contentée d'excuses par mails. maugréa-t-elle en piochant dans le saladier.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? De te mêler de la vie amoureuse des gens. T'as raté ta vocation, tu aurais du monter une agence matrimoniale. la taquina gentiment Kise.

_ Et toi ? Ca va ? Ca t'as pas fait…bizarre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Un peu. En fait, j'avais vraiment la trouille de tomber sur lui un jour ou l'autre mais finalement, ça s'est bien passé. J'veux dire, on s'est quasiment pas parlés, donc ça va. Et puis il s'est excusé, alors…

_ Oh ! J'ai eu raison, alors ?! s'empressa de s'assurer la rose.

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Et puis si tu dois te mêler de ma vie amoureuse, j'ai le droit de me mêler de la tienne !

Momoi grogna. Maintenant qu'elle avait été démasquée, il allait être bien plus compliqué d'éviter le sujet.

_ Y a vraiment rien à dire. Je suis pas beaucoup sortie. On pourrait croire qu'en bossant au snack j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer plein de beaux mecs ou de nanas sexy mais en travaillant, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de draguer. En plus, la majorité des mecs sont gays ce qui divise les chances par deux.

_ Arrête, Momoicchi. On a tous remarqué que tu as le béguin pour Alex ! Quoique, je sais pas si Aominecchi a vraiment compris et je pense que Midorimacchi se moque de savoir que vous vous tourniez autour comme des adolescentes de série télé. Même Takaocchi a vu qu'il se passait quelque chose !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Le blond la dévisagea, abasourdi :

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas nier ! Pas à moi ! Je te connais, tu sais. En plus, si tu avais monté cette agence matrimoniale, j'aurais sans doute été ton assistant. Alors vas-y, crache le morceau ! Je te jure que je ne dirais rien.

_ C'est ça… T'es la pire pipelette que la Terre ait porté, tu serais incapable de garder un secret même si l'avenir de la planète en dépendait !

_ C'est mal me connaître. Et arrête de changer de sujet, veux-tu ! Chacun son tour. Tu t'es incrustée dans ma… peu importe ce qui se passait avec Kasamatsu, je compte bien faire la même chose avec toi.

Elle soupira. Elle n'y échapperait pas et elle le savait. Kise pouvait être borné quand il le voulait ! Et il avait cette fâcheuse manie d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins, reprit du pop corn et finit par avouer à contre cœur :

_ D'accord. Il est possible que j'aie un peu craqué pour Alex. Mais c'est tout, ça s'arrête là.

_ Je le savais ! Dis moi tout !

_ Honnêtement ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Elle est belle, sympa et drôle. J'y ai jamais fait trop attention quand j'étais avec Shoichi. J'veux dire, j'étais en couple et j'aimais mon copain, j'avais aucune raison de m'y attarder.

_ Mais vous avez rompu et tu as commencé à bosser au snack.

_ Ouais.

_ Et ? insista Kise, de plus en plus intéressé.

_ Et je sais pas. J'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour elle. C'était ma patronne, une amie de Kagamin avec qui j'avais un peu discuté sans plus et ça s'arrêtait là. Sauf qu'on s'est rapprochées et… J'ai peut-être commencé à avoir le béguin pour elle. Je pensais pas que ça irait si loin.

_ Comment ça "si loin" ?!

La rose réajusta sa position et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son ami :

_ Elle est belle, gentille, drôle, intelligente, sexy, c'est une patronne et une collègue géniale, une amie super, elle a joué au basket à un bon niveau et j'adore ce sport, on a les mêmes convictions, on aime la même musique et elle a un rire vraiment adorable et quand elle réfléchit, elle fronce son nez de manière… Merde !

Elle se redressa d'un bond et se tourna vers le blond, l'air atterrée :

_ Merde, Ki-chan… Je crois que j'suis amoureuse !

L'ancien mannequin ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer et reçut un coup sur l'épaule :

_ Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

_ Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne fais que t'en apercevoir.

_ Tu veux dire que tu savais ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Le fou rire du jeune homme redoubla :

_ Parce que c'était évident. Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué aussi !

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! On travaille ensembles ! Et on a presque dix ans d'écart et… C'est une très mauvaise idée !

_ Sauf que l'amour, c'est pas une "idée", qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?!

_ Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. Tu as quasiment casé Kurokocchi et Akashicchi ensembles contre leur gré et tu as grandement participé à ce que la relation entre Kagamicchi et Aominecchi ne prenne pas totalement l'eau pendant tout ce temps. Si quelqu'un peut trouver comment gérer une histoire d'amour, c'est toi. T'es une experte !

_ Mais c'est très différent !

_ Ah bon ? s'enquit Kise.

_ D'habitude, je suis jamais personnellement impliquée ! J'arrive à réfléchir de façon objective… ou presque. Bon, d'accord, pas objective, mais au moins logique. Sauf que je suis une quiche en amour ! Je suis incapable de penser clairement et de faire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent.

Le blond tenta quelques secondes de retenir son éclat de rire avant de craquer et de récolter un nouveau coup sur l'épaule.

_ Aide moi, au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine !

_ Eh ! C'est méchant ! J'suis pas si gros ! protesta le jeune homme sans conviction.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise allait mieux et cela avait rassuré Momoi. Il avait reprit un régime alimentaire normal (et la jeune femme s'était un temps demandé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle de se retrouver avec des placards vidés de tout leurs biscuits, gâteaux ou autres pâtes à tartiner), ne passait plus toutes ses soirées vautré sur le canapé devant une sitcom dont il connaissait chaque blague et avait même recommencé à monopoliser la salle de bain pendant des heures (et encore une fois, sa colocataire ignorait si elle devait s'en réjouir).

Il s'assit d'un côté de la petite table rectangulaire et sourit dans le vague. Il aurait sans doute dû remercier clairement son amie d'avoir insisté auprès de Kasamatsu : le voir l'autre soir l'avait tout d'abord agacé (qu'est-ce que ce crétin venait faire ici ? L'humilier dans son salon ne lui avait pas suffi ?) mais finalement, l'entendre s'excuser et le voir écouter la réunion l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux. Il secoua la tête : plutôt que de noyer sa colocataire sous les remerciements, ce qu'il aurait pu faire sans problème, il allait l'aider avec sa propre relation (avec ou sans son accord !).

La chaise en face de lui racla le sol et le tira de ses pensées. Il lança un grand sourire à Midorima qui s'asseyait et quittait ses lunettes pour essuyer les gouttes de pluies qui venaient parsemer les verres.

_ Salut ! Alors, comment tu vas ? Takaocchi n'est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes tous les deux en repos pourtant !

_ Il était fatigué, je lui ai dit de rester couché.

Il semblait vouloir dire autre chose mais ne le fit pas. De toute façon, son meilleur ami avait compris, il n'avait aucun besoin de lui dire qu'il avait préféré déjeuner seul avec lui comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps (inutile de flatter son égo et de donner à Kise une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de lui). Il n'allait pas non plus avouer qu'il s'était inquiété la semaine précédente de son étrange attitude et avait discuté avec Momoi pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Nope. Hors de question d'admettre quoi que ce soit à voix haute, et ce même si Momoi avait cafté et que Takao finirait probablement par expliquer au blond qu'il allait très bien.

L'ancien mannequin lui sourit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais n'insista pas. On leur apporta la carte et ils commandèrent.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés pour déjeuner. Avant que Midorima ne commence à sortir avec Takao et qu'il n'ait ce début d'histoire avec Kasamatsu, cela leur arrivait presque une fois par mois, quand les jours de repos du vert coïncidaient avec ses propres horaires. Ils se retrouvaient en ville, mangeaient pendant que le futur médecin écoutait Kise parler et participait plus ou moins à la conversation. Il se séparaient en début d'après midi quand le blond n'arrivait pas à traîner son meilleur ami avec lui pour passer le temps. Ils avaient beau se chamailler régulièrement, Kise devait avouer que cela lui avait manqué.

Ce repas-ci ne dérogea pas à leur habitude et l'ancien mannequin anima la discussion presque tout seul, se perdant dans un long monologue sur sa colocataire avant d'interroger Midorima sur son quotidien avec son petit-ami.

_ Ca fait trois mois que vous sortez ensembles et tu ne lui as toujours pas filé les clés de ton appart' ?

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème mais il fait comment quand tu bosses tôt ou que t'es de garde ?

_ Dans ces cas là, je dors chez lui. se contenta de répondre le vert.

_ Je croyais que tu détestais son appartement ?

_ C'est le cas.

Kise gloussa devant l'air pincé de son ami et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui leur apportait la note. Midorima tendit sa carte et Kise fouilla son sac quelques minutes, en étalant une partie de son contenu sur la table, à la recherche de son portefeuille avant de se résigner.

_ Vous prenez les chèques ?

L'homme hocha la tête et l'ancien mannequin sortit son carnet. Il remplit le papier, le signa et le tendit au serveur qui détailla le chèque avant de toussoter gêné :

_ Hum… Excusez moi mais… A qui appartient ce carnet de chèques ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser celui de votre femme ou de votre sœur…

_ D'accord… mais c'est le mien.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, regarda le papier, puis son client et à nouveau le papier.

_ Il est au nom de Madame Kise, pourtant. Je vois bien que vous êtes un homme !

_ Ah. Ouais. C'est un peu compliqué mais c'est moi. Je vous aurais bien montré ma carte mais j'ai oublié mon portefeuille…

Le jeune homme le fixa d'un air dubitatif, visiblement pas convaincu et lui demanda d'attendre. Il disparut derrière une grande double porte et en revint après quelque minute, accompagné par une grande femme perchée sur des chaussures à talons et à qui sa queue de cheval haute donnait un air sévère. La patronne s'avança, sembla comprendre que le "client problématique" était Kise et soupira longuement. Elle se tourna vers le serveur et secoua la tête :

_ Tout va bien, c'est normal.

_ Mais…

_ C'est un client régulier, je te dis que tout est en ordre. Retourne bosser, je vais m'occuper de cette table.

Le regard du jeune homme oscilla un moment entre Kise et sa patronne qui le regardait d'un air sévère, attendant visiblement qu'il se remette au travail. Il haussa les sourcils, toujours perdu, et finit par rendre les armes et s'éloigner. La femme s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et s'excusa en récupérant le chèque, l'air sincèrement embêtée :

_ Il est nouveau et manque vraiment de tact. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Kise acquiesça et se prépara à sortir, son meilleur ami ayant déjà enfilé sa veste, prêt à partir. Il remarqua le regard insistant du jeune serveur qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Oui ?

_ Excusez moi mais… vous êtes un homme ou une femme du coup, j'ai pas bien compris ?

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas ! intervint Midorima d'une voix glaciale.

_ Ah pardon… Je suis juste curieux.

_ Justement.

Le vert le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille et le suivit des yeux comme il rejoignait ses collègues à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Tu as fini ?! gronda le lunetteux à l'attention de son ami qui finissait de ranger divers objets dont l'utilité lui échappait dans son sac à bandoulière.

Kise hocha la tête et se leva, emboîtant le pas de son meilleur comme ils sortaient du restaurant.

_ Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

_ La ferme, idiot. J'allais pas te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Et je ne supporte pas les gens qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

_ Même Momoicchi ?

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Même Momoi et toi !

Le blond gloussa, amusé par le ton résigné de son ami.

_ Merci quand même.

_ La prochaine fois, laisse moi payer.

_ Je peux tout à fait me débrouiller ! Et je ne veux pas devoir d'argent à qui que ce soit, même pas à toi.

_ Et j'espère bien que tu me rembourseras. Mais ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Kise sourit :

_ Merci. Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kise et Takao sortirent de la salle de cinéma en discutant vivement, suivis par un Midorima à l'expression blasée. S'il avait su que son amant allait inviter le blond, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter sa proposition pour aller voir un film. Le plus petit avait argumenté qu'il était inquiet pour l'ancien mannequin, il n'avait pas semblé dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Et le vert avait eu beau lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient déjeuné ensembles deux jours auparavant et que Kise semblait dans son état normal malgré l'incident du restaurant, l'autre avait quand même insisté et il avait fini par céder.

Si leur relation avait été compliquée au début, les deux s'entendaient à présent comme larrons en foire et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de rire à ses dépends. Il avait pris l'habitude de leur comportement mais lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, il fallait croire qu'ils s'entraînaient l'un l'autre. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait, il aurait probablement répondu que ces deux là l'épuisaient et qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui, chez lui, pouvait attirer ce genre de spécimens exubérants. Mais au fond, il était rassuré de voir qu'ils s'entendaient et que Takao s'était intégré au groupe. Il soupira en les entendant s'exciter à propos d'une réplique du film qu'il n'avait même pas relevée et décida d'intervenir :

_ Vous ne voulez pas arrêter votre cirque ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

Les deux autres s'interrompirent quelques minutes, faisant visiblement un effort surhumain pour rester calme, avant de reprendre leur conversation d'un ton plus bas mais toujours agrémenté de gestes divers qui manquaient d'éborgner le vert une fois sur deux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes devant le cinéma à parler avant de frissonner et de s'éloigner du courant d'air en direction de la voiture du couple.

_ Allez-y, je dois faire quelques courses, je rentrerais à pieds. leur lança l'ancien mannequin.

Le plus petit opina du chef et ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Kise sourit en les voyant s'éloigner tout en se chamaillant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plus vu son meilleur ami agir comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Il se promit mentalement de lui dire qu'il était mignon, comme ça. Juste pour l'embêter et voir ses pommettes se colorer pendant qu'il nierait en bloc. Il rit pour lui-même à cette idée en entrant dans le supermarché.

Il flâna dans les rayons sans se presser, remplissant un petit sac de ce qui lui manquait. Il grimaça : il n'aurait jamais dû boire ce soda extra-large ! C'était une très mauvaise idée. Il serra les dents en se maudissant. Il détestait les toilettes publiques. Chaque fois, il hésitait devant la porte et décidait la plupart du temps d'attendre d'être chez lui, où il ne risquait rien. Avec un soupir et à contre cœur, il poussa la porte des toilettes. Il n'accorda aucune attention aux deux hommes déjà présents et s'avança vers les cabines avant d'entendre des chuchotements. Ce n'est que quand il s'avança vers les lavabos quelques minutes plus tard et constata qu'ils étaient toujours là et le fixaient avec insistance qu'il commença à se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Dis, tu serais pas Kise ? Le mannequin ?

_ Euh…

Il hésita et arrêta l'eau pour s'essuyer les mains.

_ Pourquoi ?

L'homme se tourna vers son comparse en exultant :

_ Je le savais ! Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit ! En fait, ma sœur était fan de toi, il y a quelques années. Elle collectionnait tes magasines ! Sauf que si ma mémoire est bonne, t'as rien à faire dans les toilettes des mecs !

Le blond sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir. Il fit volte face, l'image de Kagami en fauteuil roulant quelques mois plus tôt apparaissant pas flashs dans sa mémoire. Il lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa sur le carrelage, répandant une partie de son contenu au sol.

_ Je… Je suis un mec… Je…

_ Ouais, c'est bon. Je sais ce que t'es.

Kise déglutit.

_ C'est pas parce que t'as changé de nom et que tu t'habilles en mec que t'en es un !

_ Ah… Je…

_ Attends, tu veux dire que ce type est un travelo ?!

_ C'est une femme ! Et elle est connue en plus !

Kise jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, tentant d'évaluer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre et rejoindre la foule de clients de la grande surface.

_ Je te crois pas ! ricana le deuxième gars.

_ Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard complice et s'avancèrent vers le blond, visiblement amusés à l'idée de le "démasquer". Kise recula instinctivement, la faïence du lavabo s'enfonçant dans son dos. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que l'un des deux hommes empoigne ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup ou l'insulte qui allait venir. Une main s'écrasa sur sa joue au même moment qu'une voix forte lançait :

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant. Quand Kise croisa le regard acier, il sentit une vague de soulagement lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. A moins que ce ne soit la douleur de la poigne qui tirait toujours ses cheveux.

_ Kise ?

Les deux autres le lâchèrent et reculèrent. Kasamatsu s'avança, l'air furieux. Il serra les dents, ferma les poings et resta immobile une seconde. Kise se ressaisit et se rua vers la sortie. Il ouvrit grand la porte et se précipita vers le hall du supermarché. Une fois dans la foule, il sentit ses jambes vaciller. Sans doute l'adrénaline. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Comme on lui avait conseillé pour gérer l'angoisse. Inspirer par le nez. Retenir sa respiration et compter jusqu'à dix. Expirer par la bouche. Sentir l'angoisse refluer. Recommencer. Il commençait à retrouver un rythme cardiaque potable quand il sentit quelqu'un se laisser tomber à ses côtés. La tension revint et il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se mordit la lèvre, se crispant encore un peu plus. L'autre dut comprendre et brisa le contact, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres. Le blond tourna la tête et fit face à son sauveur inopiné.

Kasamatsu avait l'air réellement inquiet pour lui. Il tenait sa main droite immobile contre sa cuisse et quand il vit les yeux de Kise rivé sur son poing un peu enflé, il se détourna, embarrassé.

_ Au moins, ils recommenceront pas de si tôt.

Le blond esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il était toujours crispé et ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait presque peur de se lever pour s'éloigner.

_ Viens, faut que je te sorte de là avant que la sécurité rapplique.

Il hésita mais finit par suivre le brun. Quand ils furent dans la rue, il s'autorisa à prendre une grande inspiration. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

_ Merci.

_ Y a pas de quoi. Heureusement que j'avais plus de lait.

Kise ricana. Ca pour une coïncidence… Ils avancèrent côte à côte sans décrocher un mot jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux finisse par se racler la gorge et lancer :

_ Hum… C'est sans doute pas le moment mais j'aimerais qu'on discute.

Il ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules.

_ Je comprendrais si tu…

_ Je t'aurais bien proposé de t'offrir un verre au snack pour te remercier mais il n'est que quinze heures trente et à cette heure-ci, Momoicchi n'a toujours pas fini son service, elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquille. En plus, je suis fauché. l'interrompit le blond.

Kasamatsu s'arrêta et regarda sa montre, comme pour vérifier les dires de son compagnon d'infortune.

_ Suis moi.

L'ancien mannequin, réticent, finit par obéir et lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif et dix minutes plus tard, Kasamatsu sortait un trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Il en passa quelques unes en revue avant de trouver la bonne et de pousser la porte arrière de la boîte de nuit vide.

_ Il n'y aura personne avant au moins deux heures.

Le blond détailla les alentours d'un air ahuri :

_ Mais…Mais… C'est hyper banal sans les lumières, la musique et les mecs à moitié à poil !

_ Ouais.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu aies les clefs, d'ailleurs ?

Le brun passa une main lasse derrière son crâne et lui indiqua les tabourets près du bar.

_ Le patron est souvent en voyage. Il me laisse un double pour que j'ouvre aux danseurs et aux fournisseurs quand il n'est pas là.

_ Waouh. Il te fait vachement confiance !

_ On se connaît depuis longtemps. éluda le brun.

Il prit sa place habituelle derrière le comptoir et proposa un verre à Kise.

_ D'habitude, j'essaie d'éviter l'alcool, mais…

Kasamatsu comprit le message et le servit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, seuls, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

_ Ca arrive souvent, ce genre de scènes ?

La mine du blond s'assombrit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve son expression enjouée habituelle. Pourtant, son sourire sonnait faux.

_ Pas vraiment. Parfois. Moins souvent depuis que les gens me prennent moins pour une femme. De toute façon, j'évite les toilettes publiques, en général. Au cas où.

_ Ah. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais mannequin.

Le plus grand rigola :

_ Ouais. Il y a quelques années. Ca rend les choses drôles quand un mec veut me draguer !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quand il me dit que j'aurais pu être mannequin, je lui réponds que je l'ai été. Faut voir la tête qu'il fait après !

Kasamatsu ne put retenir un sourire…

_ De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

…qu'il perdit presque aussitôt.

_ Je voulais m'excuser.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait, ça. Quand on s'est vus à l'association. Je sais toujours pas ce que tu es venu y faire, d'ailleurs.

Le brun le fixa un moment :

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouep. Vraiment.

Il ne comptait pas lui faciliter les choses. Après tout, il l'avait sans doute mérité.

_ Tu me plais.

Kise sursauta, étonné par sa franchise, avant de se rembrunir :

_ Je croyais que tu "préférais les garçons".

_ Exact. J'en déduis donc que tu en es un.

_ Oh ! Mais quand c'est moi qui te le dis, ce n'est pas convaincant ?!

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Grah, tu m'énerves ! T'es vraiment pas mon genre ! Tu parles trop, tu bouges trop, tu es tellement… T'es vraiment bizarre, comme mec ! T'es insupportable !

_ C'est méchant. commença à râler le blond.

_ T'es arrivé d'un seul coup et on ne s'est vus que deux semaines ! Alors comment ça se fait que je me sois autant accroché ?! C'est ridicule ! Je suis ridicule.

_ …

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit.

_ Merci… J'imagine.

_ J'ai pas fini ! J'ai réagi comme un abruti parce que j'y connais rien.

_ C'est plutôt parce que tu avais des a priori, non ?

_Peut-être…T'as sans doute raison. Ta copine, Momoi, m'a passé un sacré savon à ce propos.

Kise gloussa.

_ C'est pas drôle, crétin ! Je te préviens, si tu continues de te moquer, je te frappe !

_ Menteur ! Tu m'as sauvé des deux méchants garçons de tout à l'heure, c'est pas pour me frapper maintenant. Et puis t'étais en train de t'excuser, ne gâche pas tout.

Kasamatsu poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

_ Bref. J'ai discuté avec un gars de l'association, l'autre soir. Et je crois que je commence à comprendre.

_ Quoi ? Que je suis un mec ? C'est si difficile que ça à encaisser ?

_ Non. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi je me fiche de savoir si tu es trans ou non.

_ Oh, voyez-vous ça. Pour un retournement de situation… T'avais pas l'air de t'en ficher, pourtant, la dernière fois.

_ T'es vraiment chiant, Kise. Tu comptes pas me faciliter la tâche, c'est ça ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire en coin, visiblement très amusé par l'embarras de son sauveur du jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

L'ancien mannequin fixa le vide un moment avant de hausser les épaules et d'admettre :

_ Je ne sais pas. Non, vraiment, me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que je veux que tu me dises. Mais ça, ça ne suffit pas. Je suis ravi que tu aies décidé qu'être trans ne faisait pas de moi une femme et en conséquence pas de toi un hétéro. Mais si tu t'attendais à ce que ça suffise pour qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêtés, alors je crois que tu te trompes. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à me demander si la personne avec qui je sors me voie vraiment pour ce que je suis, à savoir un homme gay, ou pas. Ni avoir peur qu'elle change à nouveau d'avis.

Il se leva, adressa un sourire désolé à Kasamatsu et le remercia, pour le verre et pour le reste, le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes et s'en alla sans se retourner.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu entra dans le snack. A cette heure ci, il était presque vide. Il bâilla. Il s'était efforcé de rester éveillé après sa nuit de travail et était épuisé. Il s'étira et s'installa au bar, attirant instantanément l'attention de la serveuse. Momoi lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et s'approcha, abandonnant les papiers qu'elle remplissait sur un coin du comptoir. Elle le salua d'une voix hésitante.

_ Avant que tu ne le demandes, je me suis excusé.

_ Je sais. Kise était dans tous ses états hier soir.

_ J'ai droit à un café alors ?

La rose ricana et hocha la tête, lançant la machine en route.

_ Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ou seulement pour m'annoncer ça ?

Le brun hésita. Il se sentait parfaitement stupide.

_ Il t'a raconté ?

_ Quoi ? Que tu l'aimais bien, qu'il t'aimait bien aussi, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec toi ? Oui. D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, vous agissez comme deux adolescents mais…

Kasamatsu grogna.

_ Tu le connais bien, pas vrai ?

_ Exact… admit Momoi, prudente.

_ Je sais pas comment faire pour…

_ Attends ?! T'es venu me demander des conseils pour le récupérer ?!

_ C'est déjà assez gênant, n'en rajoute pas !

La serveuse ne l'écouta pas et rit franchement.

_ Je trouve ça mignon… Enfantin, mais mignon. Tu sais quoi, je t'aime bien finalement ! Je pensais que t'étais un vrai con, mais je me suis trompée.

_ …

_ Merci. Kise mérite que tu fasses cet effort pour lui. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Il t'aime bien, peut-être même plus que ça, mais il a la trouille.

_ La trouille ? Lui ?

La jeune femme opina avant de reprendre :

_ Il a peur que tu changes d'avis, il essaie de se protéger. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de lui prouver qu'il a tort de croire ça. Si tu veux avoir une chance avec lui, tu vas devoir faire comme tout le monde et le séduire en bonne et due forme.

_ Le "séduire" ?!

_ Argh, vous les mecs, vous êtes irrécupérables ! Oui, le séduire ! Je te parles pas de lui offrir des fleurs et des chocolats pour la St Valentin, de toute façon elle est passée, mais tu vas devoir lui montrer que tu t'intéresses vraiment à lui !

Le brun la dévisagea, dubitatif, et trempa les lèvres dans sa tasse brûlante.

_ Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose. Ne fais pas ça si tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Si tu as le moindre doute, s'il y a le moindre risque que tu changes encore d'avis, oublie-le et passes à autre chose.

Kasamatsu hocha la tête.

_ Bon. Dans ce cas… Si tu veux lui prouver que tu l'acceptes pour de bon, tu devrais retourner à l'association, ça lui fera plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses assez à lui pour t'y intéresser aussi. Mais ne fais pas ça uniquement pour attirer son attention, intéresse toi-y vraiment ! Et le truc de vouloir le rendre jaloux ? Ca ne marchera pas avec lui… Mais lui essaiera peut-être de TE rendre jaloux. Kise n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais il n'est pas du genre frivole. Il flirte beaucoup mais ça s'arrête là. Il est plutôt du genre à chercher le grand amour, c'est un mec assez naïf et enfantin au fond. Et laisse lui du temps, aussi. Ah, s'il ne vient pas en boîte, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Pas uniquement, en tout cas. Il économise pour… Bref, il essaie de réduire ses sorties. Il a deux sœurs aînées mais il ne les voie pas souvent. Si ça t'intéresse, ses couleurs préférées sont…

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu, planté derrière le bar, scrutait distraitement la foule de danseurs éméchés sur la piste de danse. Il n'était pas là. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait eu cette étrange discussion avec la serveuse du snack et depuis, il n'avait pas revu le blond. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant ces deux jours et, s'il était tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas encore bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle avait pourtant été claire : il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter.

_ Eh, Kasamatsu ! Tu rêves ? l'interpela son collègue à deux pas.

_ Je sais que les gogos danseurs sont sexy, mais je vais pas m'en sortir tout seul.

Le brun le fusilla du regard en posant sa commande devant un grand type barbus qui ne lui prêta pas attention. Il secoua la tête pour chasser Kise de son cerveau et attrapa une bouteille sur l'étagère pour remplir un verre.

_ Eh ! Kasamatsu!

_ Quoi ?! grogna-t-il en se tournant vers son agaçant collègue.

_ Vise un peu ça!

_ "Ça" quoi ?!

_ Lui, là !

Le brun suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux quand il tomba sur Kise, entouré d'un type brun et d'un autre aux cheveux vert et à l'air étrangement mal à l'aise. Il se ressaisit et reporta son attention sur le barman qui continuait de ricaner dans son coin.

_ Bah quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_ Tu le connais pas ?

Il se raidit, incertain, et attendit la suite.

_ Il parait qu'en vrai, c'est pas un mec !

Kasamatsu se crispa encore un peu plus et ne répondit rien, attendant que l'autre continue :

_ Putain, maintenant tu peux plus les distinguer des vrais, c'est dingue !

Le brun hésita sur la réponse qu'il devait donner et fronça les sourcils :

_ Ouais. Si tu te remettais au boulot, plutôt ! C'est pas toi qui te plaignais de pas y arriver il y a deux minutes ?

L'autre le regarda, ricana un dernier coup en regardant Kise et se remit au travail sans insister. De son côté Kasamatsu étouffa un juron. A peine deux mois plus tôt, il aurait sans doute haussé les épaules sans se formaliser de l'insulte et rien n'aurait changé dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien su répondre et se demandait avec amertume si c'était à ça qu'il avait ressemblé quand il avait abandonné le blond dans son appartement. Sans doute avait-il été pire. Au moins maintenant, il était sûr de lui...

Plus loin Kise observait tour à tour la foule et ses deux amis, encore sous le choc : si un jour on lui avait dit que Midorima, son meilleur ami Midorima, le Midorima qu'il devait supplier pour qu'il l'accompagne, l'appellerait pour sortir, il aurait probablement pleuré de rire.

_ Tu as une influence diabolique sur lui ! hurla-t-il à Takao pour couvrir le bruit.

_ Je fais de mon mieux ! Et puis il travaille trop en ce moment.

Il sourit en secouant la tête. Deux heures plus tôt, le vert l'avait appelé : son petit-ami avait décidé de sortir en boîte, il avait déjà convaincu Momoi et Kuroko quand à Aomine et Kagami, ils semblaient avoir déjà prévu de venir. Quand Kise avait maugréé qu'il faisait attention à ses dépenses, Takao s'était emparé du combiné pour lui lancer qu'il se portait volontaire pour lui payer l'entrée et le premier verre.

_ Je savais pas que tu gagnais si bien ta vie.

_ Pas vraiment. Mais ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sorti en boîte et je me disais que ce serait plus marrant en groupe. Alors si c'est ce qu'il faut pour te convaincre... Honnêtement, j'aurais cru Kuroko plus difficile à persuader que toi.

Le plus petit n'avait pas parlé de son passé ni des tentations. Shin-chan était le seul au courant et il préférait que cela reste ainsi.

Kise avait fini par céder devant l'enthousiasme de son ami et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de la piste. Il aimait la sensation de la musique qui résonnait jusque dans ses os, le sentiment de liberté qui le prenait parfois quand il se trémoussait au milieu de la foule et même l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur mêlés qui envahissaient ses narines.

Il remarqua Kasamatsu au bar et décida de l'ignorer. Plus vite ils passeraient tous les deux à autre chose, mieux ce serait. Il repéra Momoi, les cheveux lâchés, vêtue d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur un débardeur de la même couleur et la rejoignit.

_ Alex n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Elle a le service de nuit cette semaine.

_ Oh, je vois. Ça avance ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit.

La jeune femme envisagea quelques secondes de feindre l'incompréhension avant de renoncer :

_ Non. Je sais même pas ce que je veux alors comment veux-tu qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ? Je pense que j'ai besoin de sortir. Peut être de me trouver une nana, soyons honnête j'ai plus de chances ici... A moins de me trouver un mec bi ou pan.

_ Momoicchi...

_ Quoi ?! Peut être que ça m'aiderait à passer à autre chose ! Vu que j'ai aucune chance avec elle !

_ Avec qui ? demanda une voix dans leur dos.

Ils sursautèrent et dévisagèrent Aomine et Kagami avant de remarquer Kuroko, qui venait de parler, à leurs côtés. Au milieu de tour ce monde, il passait inaperçu. Ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu en revanche, c'était l'aura possessive d'Akashi trois mètres plus loin qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_ Akashicchi est avec toi ?!

_ J'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Tetsu mais il fallait pas. Vraiment ! grommela Aomine avant de continuer :

_ Il fait fuir tous les mecs.

_ Ce dont tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper puisque tu es en couple... Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. se moqua son amant.

_ Je disais ça pour Kise.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais chercher une bière, vous voulez quelque chose?

Le regard de l'ancien mannequin se posa automatiquement sur Kasamatsu qui travaillait un peu plus loin et décida de saisir l'occasion pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

_ Une limonade pour moi.

_ Et je prendrais la même chose que vous ! lança joyeusement Momoi.

Kagami traîna son petit-ami à sa suite pour qu'il l'aide à transporter les boissons et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les commandes de tout le monde. Plus loin, Midorima avait enfin échappé à Takao qui tenait à tout prix à le faire danser (spectacle que Kise avait trouvé très amusant) et s'était mis à l'écart de la foule pour discuter avec Akashi. Le brun, abandonné par son amant, s'était rabattu sur l'ancien mannequin et l'observait en coin.

_ Désolé. finit-il par lâcher.

_ Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

_ Si j'avais su qu'il bossait ici, j'aurais choisi un autre endroit. répondit Takao en désignant le barman.

_ C'est pas grave. En fait, c'est même plutôt une bonne idée.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire mystérieux avant de se laisser happer par le flot de danseurs. Il jetait de petits coups d'œil fréquents vers le bar, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre le regardait, mais constata avec déception qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il s'énerva contre lui même (après tout, il avait été clair la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas être avec Kasamatsu) et décida de l'ignorer à son tour, pas bien sûr que l'autre le remarque.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Kasamatsu avait pincé les lèvres toute la soirée : la rose l'avait prévenu, il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité de venir commander pour le lui rappeler. Il avait donc fait comme si le type sur lequel il craquait (sans aucune explication logique) ne se déhanchait pas au milieu d'illustres inconnus qui le reluquaient sans gêne et avait patiemment attendu que le blond s'en aille une heure et demi plus tard.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il avait fait une liste mentale des conseils que Momoi lui avait donnés et se décida à les appliquer. D'abord, il vint au snack un peu plus tard. Juste assez pour croiser Kise quand ce dernier arrivait. Il le saluait d'un signe de tête, finissait sa tasse et rentrait chez lui. Il lança la discussion, une fois que le blond était venu seul, mais ne s'attarda pas. Sur les conseils de la serveuse, il avait fait quelques recherches, s'était efforcé de retenir tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, sous aucun prétexte et à aucun moment sous peine de blesser à nouveau le blond. Et cette fois, quand il se gara devant la salle de l'association, il n'hésita pas à sortir de sa voiture pour s'engouffrer dans le hall. Il repéra la tignasse emmêlée de l'ancien mannequin près de l'estrade mais ne lui fit pas signe et chercha une place libre en râlant : il se sentait bête. Vraiment. Comme si l'association entière le regardait avec une moue amusée, l'air de penser "on sait ce que tu ressens. On sait ce que tu lui as fait". Il secoua la tête : bien, maintenant il se sentait encore plus stupide.

Il reconnut Nagisa et hésita à s'approcher pour lui dire bonjour. Ce serait étrange, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois, près d'un mois auparavant, et n'avaient presque pas discuté. Il avait déjà renoncé à l'idée quand l'ado lui fit un grand signe. Résigné, il s'approcha et lui offrit une poignée de main sous l'œil stupéfait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains :

_ C'est qui ?!

_ Ah ! Asuka ! la gronda son ami(e)

_ Kasamatsu-san, je vous présente mon amie d'enfance, Nakamori Asuka. Asuka, c'est Kasamatsu-san, le copain de Kise.

_ Ce n'est pas mon copain ! s'agaça le brun que les deux autres ignorèrent.

_ Kise... Le blond de tout à l'heure ?

Nagisa opina du chef et la jeune fille tendit sa main à Kasamatsu qui la fixa plusieurs secondes avant de la serrer.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes trans ?

_ ASUKA ! Pardonnez la, elle est beaucoup trop directe.

L'ado entraîna son amie par le bras en lui chuchotant une flopée de consignes à l'oreille, abandonnant le plus vieux à son désarroi.

_ Ces jeunes, j'vous jure... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se chercher une place.

Il s'assit et concentra son attention sur l'estrade.

Kise n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence quand il s'avança pour se présenter à son tour. Il salua l'assemblée avec un bonjour tonitruant, parla quelques secondes en balayant la salle du regard pour tenter de reconnaître quelques visages familiers, ceux des parents et amis qui venaient régulièrement, et croisa le regard acier. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, fronça les sourcils, dévisagea Kasamatsu avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. L'autre ne le quitta pas du regard du reste de son court discours et il sentit son regard le suivre comme il rejoignait ses amis sur un bord de l'estrade. Ils échangèrent des coups d'œil le reste de la soirée et quand la réunion fut (enfin) finie, Kise s'avança vers lui.

_ J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu mais je vais quand même poser la question : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis venu assister à la permanence.

_ Ça j'ai bien vu. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?

_ Parce que. Ça concerne quelqu'un qui m'intéresse donc ça m'intéresse aussi.

_ Ah vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'as posé aucune question. remarqua le blond avec un air de défi.

Le barman détourna les yeux, gêné, et grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'aime pas parler en public. Content ?

Kise pouffa. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu mais c'était une bonne excuse.

_ D'ailleurs si tu permets, je voudrais aller discuter avec ton collègue.

Il se tourna vers l'homme avec qui il avait discuté lors de sa dernière venue et ce dernier lui fit un signe.

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ On ne peut plus sérieux.

Il le salua et s'éloigna, les yeux d'un Kise stupéfait ancrés sur son dos. Il accosta l'homme qui l'attendait un peu plus loin :

_ C'est bien que tu sois revenu. Toujours ok pour aller discuter ailleurs ? Ma compagne est avec moi, elle pourra peut-être répondre à certaines questions que tu te poses.

Kasamatsu hésita avant d'acquiescer. L'autre désigna une jeune femme qui, ironiquement, conversait à quelques pas de là avec Kise. Ils s'approchèrent du duo et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques mots à la volée avant que les deux autres ne remarquent leur présence et se taisent. Le couple s'embrassa.

_ On y va ?

_ J'arrive ! assura la jeune femme.

Son petit-ami opina du chef et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent vers la sortie comme le blond la retenait :

_ Vous allez prendre un verre… avec lui ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

_ Apparemment, il aurait des questions mais monsieur serait trop timide pour les poser en public.

Elle ricana, colla une bise d'au revoir à l'ancien mannequin avant de rejoindre les deux autres qui l'attendaient plus loin sous la mine toujours déconcertée de Kise.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Momoi l'entrainait à sa suite, le tirant par le bras sans ménagement.

_ Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas y aller ! Momoicchi ! Lâche moi ! J'veux pas ! J'veux pas ! couina Kise en tentant de se défaire de la prise de son amie.

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant et suis moi ! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !

_ Le snack ? Mais je le connais par cœur ! Et j'ai pas envie de voir Aominecchi et Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi et Takaocchi et toi avec Alexcchi… Le seul qui ne sera pas avec son âme sœur, c'est Kurokocchi et il est marié ! J'en ai marre d'être le seul célibataire, laisse moi tranquille !

La rose pila net et fit volte face :

_ Pour commencer, Alex et moi ne sommes pas ensembles ! Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Ce qui fait qu'on sera trois célibataires. Et ensuite, je te dis de me suivre ! Alors tu ne discutes pas et tu viens !

Le blond poussa un soupir théâtral et finit par s'exécuter en ronchonnant. Quand il entra dans la salle, il fut accueilli par un bruyant "SURPRISE". Il sursauta et lança un regard à Alex, Kagami et Takao qui avaient crié et aux trois autres qui n'avaient pas bronché, seul Kuroko arborant un sourire, avant que ses pupilles ne se posent sur la banderole qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Kise cligna des yeux et les dévisagea :

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Non mais vraiment ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Et c'est quoi la surprise ? De fêter mon anniversaire deux mois en avance ?

Momoi rigola et rejoignit le reste de la bande. Elle se fraya un chemin derrière le comptoir du snack et en tira une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit :

_ Tu n'as qu'à appeler ça un non-anniversaire !

_ Je suis à peu près sûr que Lewis Carol a crédité cette expression.

_ Mais soyons honnête, tu serais parfait dans le rôle d'Alice : t'es blond, mignon, et tu as tout plein d'amis fantastiques !

_ Alors quoi ? Tu serais le Chapelier Fou, Kurokocchi le Chat du Cheshire, et Midorimacchi le Lièvre de Mars ? Oh, et Akashicchi serait la Reine de Coeur !

Les autres le regardèrent un instant avant de décider ne pas s'attarder sur les divagations de leur ami. La rose s'avança et lui tendit l'enveloppe, pendant qu'il l'ouvrait elle se lança dans une explication :

_ On sait que tu ne veux pas accepter notre aide pour tes problèmes financiers. Alors tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ! Comme ça tu n'as plus aucune raison de refuser. On s'est tous cotisés !

Kise ne quittait pas le contenu de l'enveloppe du regard, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Vous plaisantez ! C'est… C'est beaucoup trop ! Vous pouvez pas me donner autant c'est… Je vais jamais réussir à vous rembourser ! Je peux pas accepter autant…

_ T'en fais pas ! Alex et Momoi ont mis une cagnotte au snack et quelques membres de l'association ont tenu à participer. annonça Kagami avec un grand sourire.

_ Vous… Vous vous foutez de moi ! C'est…

Sa voix tremblait et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de contenir l'émotion.

_ Je sais pas comment vous remercier, c'est énorme ! Je sais même pas si je peux accepter.

_ Bah bien sûr que si ! Elle te l'a dit, c'est pour ton anniversaire ! Bon, on est un peu en avance, mais je dois dire que Yukio a eu une super idée ! s'exclama Alex.

_ Yukio ? Tu veux dire que Kasamatsu a participé à ça ?!

_ Oui, c'était son idée de mettre une cagnotte et de t'offrir ça en avance. D'ailleurs il devrait plus tarder, il devait arriver avant toi mais il doit être en retard…

Takao se tourna vers les autres, gêné :

_ On aurait peut-être dû l'attendre, vous croyez pas ?

Aomine haussa les épaules, mâchonnant distraitement son gâteau :

_ On s'en fout, le principal c'est qu'il ait le fric et qu'il puisse faire cette opération, non ?

Kise prit une grande inspiration, remis de son choc, et replaça l'enveloppe dans les mains de la rose en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ca me touche beaucoup mais je ne peux pas accepter cet argent. J'attendrais encore. Vous n'avez qu'à… rendre l'argent à tout le monde et partager ce qui reste.

Il sortit précipitamment, ignorant les appels de ses amis. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun ne le suivait et pressa encore le pas. Il marcha sans véritable but, refusant de retourner à l'appartement où Momoi l'attendrait sûrement, et déambula sans objectif dans les rues. L'exercice et la solitude calmaient sensiblement ses nerfs. Il passait pour la troisième fois devant le même magasin quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Quand il reconnut la voix, il sentit sa colère revenir. Il fit volte face et tomba sur Kasamatsu :

_ Putain, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! T'es dur à trouver ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

_ MOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris à MOI ?! Tu croyais vraiment que ça marchait comme ça ?!

_ Hein ? De quoi tu parles, crétin ?!

_ Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on peut acheter, Kasamatsu ! Tu ne peux pas acheter mes sentiments, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Bordel, juste quand je commençais à me dire que toi et moi on pouvait… Fais chier !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et retint l'ancien mannequin par le bras comme celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner :

_ Une seconde ! Je sais pas ce que t'es allé t'imaginer mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention !

_ Vraiment ? Parce que ça y ressemble !

_ Momoi m'a dit que tu économisais alors… Elle ne m'a pas dit pour quoi, t'emballes pas ! Elle m'a juste dit que tu avais besoin d'argent et que n'accepterais jamais d'aide. J'ai eu cette idée comme ça, je pensais t'aider… Je t'ai entendu parler de cette opération avec ton amie de l'association l'autre soir. Je te jure que je n'essayais pas de t'acheter, c'est pas du tout mon genre ! Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas de moi, très bien, je comprends. Mais tu devrais accepter le cadeau. Ca a l'air important pour toi et tu ne devrais pas y renoncer parce que j'agis comme un imbécile.

Le brun tira l'enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit. Kise oscilla entre son visage déterminé et sa main tendue et finit par récupérer l'argent. Kasamatsu hocha la tête, satisfait, soupira et après quelques secondes, secoua la tête et fit demi-tour en jurant dans sa barbe. Le blond le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur son dos. Il était perdu. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre avant de pester et de s'élancer à sa suite :

_ Attends !

Le plus petit se tourna dans sa direction juste au bon moment pour voir le blond se jeter sur lui. Il trébucha en voulant attraper son bras et Kasamatsu le retint in extremis. Il se fut à peine redressé que Kise écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun, surpris, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit que l'autre s'éloigne et le regarde avec un sourire :

_ Merci. Pour ça et pour le reste, pour t'être accroché.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

_ Tu veux bien me pardonner d'avoir moi aussi agi comme un imbécile ? demanda l'ancien mannequin avec un sourire désolé.

_ Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? C'est pas comme si t'allais me lâcher avant que je te pardonne !

Le blond gloussa en hochant la tête et en raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules de Kasamatsu.

_ Kise, tu m'empêches de bouger ! On va quand même pas rester au milieu du trottoir toute la soirée ?!

_ Pourquoi pas ?! On se tiendra chaud mutuellement.

_ Argh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de m'enticher d'un idiot pareil ? marmonna le brun en dissimulant un sourire.

Le plus grand ricana et finit par s'éloigner. Ils reprirent la route côte à côte et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Kise ne se lance avec enthousiasme dans un monologue à propos d'une cliente qui était passée plus tôt dans la journée. Le brun secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter et d'effleurer son épaule de temps en temps.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Ils étaient rentrés ensembles ce soir là. Avaient discuté, un peu, s'étaient embrassés, beaucoup. Quand Kise était revenu à l'appartement le lendemain, Momoi était morte d'inquiétude. Elle lui avait passé un savon avant d'apprendre qu'il avait dormi chez Kasamatsu et de se calmer. Elle avait exigé des détails et son ami s'était fait prier pour le plaisir avant de lui expliquer qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Il croyait Kasamatsu quand ce dernier lui affirmait n'avoir aucun problème avec lui mais il préférait prendre son temps. Le brun avait l'air d'accord. Mieux valait ne pas se presser. Momoi avait eu un sourire étrange, entre satisfaction et tristesse. Elle fut ravie d'apprendre que Kise acceptait leur cadeau, bien qu'il les ait menacés de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole s'ils osaient lui offrir quoi que ce soit le jour même de son anniversaire.

_ Tu devrais éviter de dire ça à Midorin et Dai-chan. Les connaissant, ils seraient capable de t'acheter quelque chose rien que pour vérifier si tu tiens parole. s'était-elle moquée.

Rapidement, une routine s'était installée. Kasamatsu petit-déjeunait avec Kise quand il sortait du travail et après quelques jours, il avait fini par s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe. Alex avait plaisanté qu'elle devrait installer une table plus grande si la bande continuait de s'agrandir. Elle avait jeté un regard éloquent à Momoi à ce sujet et cette dernière s'était refermée. Kasamatsu s'était rapidement entendu avec Kuroko et Kagami et semblait exaspéré par les comportements de Takao et Kise ce qui le rapprocha un peu de Midorima (qui quand à lui était ravi de constater que son meilleur ami avait trouvé une nouvelle cible).

Une ou deux fois, Kise avait retrouvé son petit-ami en boîte. Le brun avait râlé qu'il l'empêchait de travailler mais avait discuté avec lui entre deux clients à servir. Quand aucun des deux ne travaillait, ils passaient l'après midi ensembles, discutaient ou regardaient le basket à la télévision. Kasamatsu s'était vite rendu compte qu'en dépit de son amour inconditionnel de ce sport, le blond était incapable de regarder un match en silence et ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter les actions. Cela l'agaça au début mais il finit par s'y faire après deux ou trois parties. Il se demandait régulièrement comment diable étais-ce possible qu'il ait fini par tenir autant à quelqu'un qui l'agaçait à ce point. Il lui semblait parfois que Kise l'exaspérait peu importe ce qu'il faisait. C'était généralement ce moment que l'ancien mannequin choisissait pour lui dire quelque chose d'absolument gênant ou pour sourire d'un air béat ou pour simplement prendre cet air concentré qu'il avait quand il se penchait sur ses dessins. Et Kasamatsu se rappelait pourquoi il tenait autant à lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui n'avait pas évolué après quelques semaines.

Kasamatsu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et rapidement, Kise sentit un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires se déchaîner au creux de son ventre. Il répondit avidement au baiser sans chercher à les démêler ou à les identifier. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac à l'idée que le brun change à nouveau d'avis en découvrant son corps, ni aux restes de doutes qui subsistaient malgré leur longue discussion à ce sujet quelques semaines plus tôt, ni à l'excitation à l'idée de le sentir si proche, au plaisir de sentir sa main dans ses cheveux, descendre effleurer sa nuque, encore moins à la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir quelle émotion prenait le pas sur les autres. Il n'y réfléchit vraiment qu'en sentant son T-shirt le quitter, dévoilant son binder, tandis que les mains baladeuses jouaient avec le haut de son jean. Il s'écarta, juste assez pour briser le baiser sans rompre vraiment le contact. Il reprit son souffle et tenta de réfléchir. Quand Kasamatsu laissa traîner une main sur son abdomen, il s'éloigna plus franchement. Il paniquait : et s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait ? Et s'il le trouvait laid ? Et s'il se rendait compte que finalement, il n'avait pas envie de rester avec un garçon qui…

_ Hey… murmura le brun, interrompant ses pensées.

_ Ca va. J'ai compris. Tu me dis jusqu'où je peux aller, je m'arrêterais quand tu me le diras. On n'est pas obligés de se presser.

Sa voix était calme, assurée. Kise se détendit un peu et le laissa poser une main sur son biceps, se rapprocher un peu, juste pour le sentir près de lui. Il hésita à ajouter quelque chose. Il finit par s'excuser à voix basse, récoltant une tape derrière la tête :

_ Tu vas quand même pas t'excuser pour ça, crétin ?!

_ Désolé.

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser ! Je te préviens, si tu continues, je te frappe !

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à chercher son propre T-shirt, envolé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Hey ! C'est de la violence conjugale ! En plus, tu m'as déjà frappé tout à l'heure et…

_ En plus c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. le coupa le brun, comme si l'autre n'était pas intervenu.

_ J'ai vraiment agi comme un con.

Kise esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et l'enlaça :

_ Ouais… Mais c'est pas si grave, l'important c'est que tu sois revenu.

L'autre ne répondit rien et se laissa faire, se contentant de sourire dans le vague lui aussi.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Voilà. J'espère que tout le monde a apprécié ce chapitre, je savais que vous attendiez Kise avec impatience (une idée de qui est le suivant ?).

 **Juste une info** que je voulais donner : ici, Kise veut l'opération (du torse en tout cas). Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les personnes trans et leur demander s'ils/elles ont fait "L' "opération est toujours une **TRES** mauvaise idée (de même que de leur demander ce qui se trouve dans leur pantalon).

Voilà !

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendent la suite avec impatience mais **le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le week-end prochain mais dans deux** (voire trois) **semaines.** Je n'ai plus assez d'avance dans mes chapitres et même si je refait rapidement mon retard, je préfère me donner un peu de marge : ils sont longs, j'y passe énormément d'heures et j'ai besoin de dormir ^^. Vous n'avez qu'à considérer ça comme le mid-season finale ^^ Si j'avance assez vite, je reprendrais peut-être le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.


	6. Midorima

Titre : " _Queer as Folk_ "

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Toujours les mêmes mais surtout MidoTaka pour celui là

Rating : K+ - T

 **Longueur** : 18 147 mots (les prochains sont de plus en plus longs : j'ai de plus en plus de personnages et de relations à aborder dans chaque chapitre, donc ça se ressent).

Résumé : Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problèmes dans le quartier gay de… Hein ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuners chez Alex, gueule de bois et prises de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk.

 **Note : Je comptais poster celui là le week end prochain mais comme je ne serais pas là et ne pourrais pas poster, je le mets maintenant. Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera donc pas avant deux semaines. J'espère que celui là vous plaira.**

 **Note 2 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena qui fait toujours un super boulot et à tous ceux qui reviewent parce que sans vous, je piétinerais grave sur la suite !**

* * *

 **MIDORIMA :**

* * *

Quand Midorima et Kise arrivèrent, Aomine et Kagami étaient déjà là, assis face à face, en train de se dévorer du regard. L'ancien mannequin se laissa tomber à côté du bleu avant de lancer avec un immense sourire :

_ Vous n'en avez jamais assez, vous deux, pas vrai ?

_ Quoi ? grogna Aomine en avalant une longue gorgée de son café.

_ Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais vous êtes indécents. Si vous vouliez baiser, vous pouviez le faire chez vous.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur son assiette comme son amant affichait un rictus presque fier et s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque salace. Il l'en empêcha en se tournant vers son voisin :

_ Takao n'est pas avec toi ?

Le vert lui lança un regard exaspéré :

_ De toute évidence, non.

_ Ah, tiens, ça me fait penser… commença Kise.

Il se pencha vers le sac à bandoulière qui l'accompagnait presque partout et fouilla un moment dans les poches sous l'œil curieux des trois autres. Il grommela quelques instants, sortant divers objets qu'il étala sur la table : une boîte remplie de bric à brac, un gros carnet plein de feuilles volantes, un miroir, un tube de dentifrice, une brosse à cheveux, un paquet de cartes à jouer, une lime à ongles, quelques trombones esseulés…

_ C'est dingue le nombre de trucs inutiles que tu as ! commenta Kagami, incrédule.

_ AH ! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé !

Il sortit un large trousseau comportant presque autant de porte-clefs que de clés et entreprit de ranger ses affaires avant de passer en revue les différentes clefs et d'en retirer une qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier y jeta un regard perplexe.

_ C'est le double de ton appartement.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais donné les clefs de chez moi !

_ Je sais. Je les ai récupérées dans ton tiroir. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je l'ai fait pour ton bien : imagine que tu sois blessé. Si personne ne pouvait entrer chez toi, on finirait par découvrir ton cadavre six mois plus tard à cause de l'odeur !

Aomine ricana, Kagami éclata de rire et Midorima le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre à cet argument.

_ Et donc, pourquoi me les rends-tu ? finit-il par soupirer, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever.

_ Eh bien, maintenant que tu as un petit-ami, je n'en ai plus besoin ! Et puis comme ça, tu as un double à lui donner, tu n'as plus d'excuse.

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra les clés.

_ Merci, j'imagine.

Kise allait ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un le poussa pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés, le coupant dans son élan. Le blond se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant l'air grognon de Kasamatsu.

_ Salut, toi ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais plus.

Le brun grogna, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un danseur malade et du bar à nettoyer avant de laisser son petit-ami l'embrasser. Ce dernier passa un bras derrière son épaule et commença à jouer distraitement avec les mèches foncées jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé s'agace et commence à repousser ses doigts.

_ Salut les garçons !

L'ancien mannequin s'interrompit pour saluer Alex, visiblement de bonne humeur.

_ Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

_ Alexcchi, tu n'es pas en service !

La blonde poussa Midorima et se laissa tomber entre lui et Kagami :

_ Je sais mais puisque je suis là… Bah, j'imagine que Jack va pas tarder à venir nous voir de toute façon.

Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce.

_ Elle n'est pas là. susurra son presque frère à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et lui jeta un regard perdu :

_ Qui ?

_ Momoi. Elle a le service de 13h. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, puisque tu es sa patronne.

_ Oui, je le sais. Je trouvais juste bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous.

_ Elle avait rendez-vous avec Imayoshi, ce matin.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

_ Oh. Je vois.

Kagami sourit, visiblement très amusé par la situation :

_ Ils sont juste amis, tu sais. Enfin ex… Enfin peu importe, ils ne se sont pas remis ensembles et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

_ Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ? s'agaça la plus âgée en le fusillant du regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

_ En rien. Je me disais juste que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de le savoir, puisque tu venais pour la voir.

_ Je ne venais pas pour la voir, Taiga. Je venais prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec des amis. Ca te pose un problème ?

_ Aucun. Autant pour moi, je pensais que le fait que tu aies commencé à "prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec des amis" en dehors de tes services depuis seulement quelques mois avait un rapport avec Momoi mais j'ai dû me tromper.

La jeune femme réajusta ses lunettes dans un geste étrangement similaire à celui de Midorima, pinça les lèvres et lui adressa un regard agacé :

_ Oui. Tu t'es trompé !

Elle lui tourna le dos pour interpeller Jack qui se dirigea vers leur table pour recueillir leurs commandes, ignorant le ricanement de Kagami et la discussion animée entre le reste du groupe qui n'avait pas suivi leur échange.

_ Comment ça tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ?! s'exclama tout à coup l'ancien mannequin, attirant quelques regards sur eux.

_ Kise, tais toi. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Le blond se calma un peu comme son petit-ami le tirait par la manche pour qu'il reprenne une position assise normale et à une distance raisonnable de la table.

_ Ca me tue de le dire mais pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec lui. grogna Aomine en arrachant un morceau de son croissant d'un coup de dents.

_ Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi. Tu n'as présenté Kagami à ta famille qu'il y a quatre mois et cela fait deux ans et demi que vous êtes ensembles !

_ Peut-être, mais moi au moins, mes parents savaient que j'étais gay ! s'emporta le bleu, vexé.

_ Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? intervint Kagami qui avait réagi en entendant son nom.

_ Midorimacchi est toujours dans le placard auprès de ses parents… Et ils n'ont toujours pas rencontré Takaocchi.

_ Encore une fois, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

_ D'accord mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Sécher les repas de famille ? Imposer à tes parents une garde alternée avec un boyfriend dont ils n'ont aucune idée qu'il existe pour les fêtes ? Je sais bien qu'ils sont un peu…vieux jeu. Mais il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour ou l'autre.

Midorima se pinça l'arrête du nez, las.

_ Kise, quand as-tu parlé à TES parents pour la dernière fois ?

_ Euh… J'en sais rien, mes vingt-deux ans, quelque chose comme ça.

_ Et ils connaissent Kasamatsu ?

_ Non mais c'est pas…

_ Bon. Donc tu n'es pas non plus en mesure de me donner des conseils.

_ Midorimacchi, je… commença l'ancien mannequin avant d'être interrompu par Alex :

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui. Daiki a des relations… mouvementées avec ses parents, même si ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le fait qu'il se tape Taiga trois fois par semaine…

_ Hey ! s'indigna le bleu avant de reprendre :

_ On est plus proches de trois fois par jour ! Pour qui tu nous prends ?

La blonde l'ignora pour continuer :

_...Ryota n'a pas parlé aux siens depuis plus de quatre ans, j'ai cru comprendre que Takao n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis des lustres, je me contente d'une carte postale aux miens pour les fêtes et les anniversaires et de quelques coups de fils et j'ignore ce qu'il en est concernant Kasamatsu…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le brun se renfrogna avant de lâcher :

_ Pas terribles non plus.

_ Voilà. Donc à part Satsuki, Kuroko et Taiga, aucun de nous n'a de très bonnes relations avec ses parents, que ce soit ou non lié à notre coming out. Conclusion, on est loin d'être bien placés pour lui donner des conseils. Et puis de toute façon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

_ Je peux savoir quand est-ce que vous avez décidé que vous aviez votre mot à dire ? finit par soupirer Midorima, las.

C'était dans ces moments là que Kuroko et son calme légendaire lui manquaient un peu.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Assis devant la table basse, Midorima fixait la clé posée sur le bois, indécis. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Kise avait raison sur ce point : il était temps qu'il donne un double à Takao. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander ce qui l'avait attiré chez le brun mais peu importe quelle était la réponse à cette épineuse question le résultat était là : le petit brun était sous la douche, en train de chanter très fort et très faux un air ridicule qui allait probablement lui rester en tête pour le reste de la soirée et il s'en fichait complètement. Le futur médecin leva les yeux au ciel. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il aimait l'idée que son petit-ami puisse venir quand bon lui semblait, qu'il soit peut-être même déjà là quand il rentrerait, en train de fouiller dans ses DVDs à la recherche d'une des stupides comédies romantiques que lui offrait Kise chaque année et qu'il prétendait ne pas regarder ou qu'il puisse rester ici quand lui devait partir tôt pour l'hôpital. Il grogna : depuis quand exactement était-il devenu si niais ? Il secoua la tête, comme pour sortir toutes ces idées de sa tête et tendit l'oreille. L'eau de la douche s'était arrêtée, Hakuna Matata aussi, Takao avait probablement terminé. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et s'empressa de ranger la clé dans sa poche avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine, feignant de vérifier la cuisson d'un plat.

_ Tu sais, je me sens coupable. C'est toujours à toi de cuisiner. lança son petit-ami quand il entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un vieux jogging du vert et d'un T-shirt gris délavé, les cheveux encore mouillés.

_ Si c'est une tentative pour que je te le laisse préparer à manger, inutile de t'acharner. Tu as failli m'empoisonner une fois, je ne retenterais pas l'expérience.

_ Eh ! Comment je pouvais savoir que rajouter du chocolat dans la sauce tomate donnerait ce goût ?!

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir ! Personne ne met du chocolat dans de la sauce tomate !

_ Ils le faisaient dans une série et le résultat avait l'air délicieux. grommela Takao, boudeur.

_ C'est une série. Si tu veux cuisiner pour quelqu'un, fais le pour Momoi. Vous avez les mêmes talents culinaires, vous pourrez vous consoler mutuellement.

Le plus petit ricana et décida qu'il ferait la vaisselle, histoire de partager les tâches. Une heure plus tard, il avait du mal à contenir son rire quand Shin-chan accourut dans la cuisine pour contempler les débris d'une assiette éparpillés sur le sol. Ce n'était pas drôle et il savait que s'il craquait, son petit-ami serait furieux. A la place et avec toutes les difficultés du monde, il s'empara du balais et commença à accumuler les débris.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire. Toi, finis la vaisselle. soupira le plus grand en s'approchant pour lui prendre le balais des mains.

_ Non ! C'est moi qui l'ait faite tomber, je peux m'en charger !

Il se pencha pour récolter les plus gros morceaux à la main et grimaça quand il sentit un éclat perforer sa peau. Le débris s'enfonça dans la paume de sa main, laissant se dessiner peu à peu une longue estafilade sanglante, et il poussa un petit cri, plus surpris que douloureux. Il lâcha le bout d'assiette et s'empressa de vérifier l'état de sa blessure, paniqué. Midorima s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil mais il s'éloigna d'un bond.

_ NON ! N'approche pas. Je saigne et...

_ Est-ce que je peux au moins regarder ta main pour savoir si c'est profond ?

Le brun hésita et le laissa s'emparer de son poignet pour détailler l'entaille. Il plongea la main de Takao sous l'eau qui coulait toujours dans l'évier et se concentra :

_ Ca à l'air superficiel. Je vais te faire un pansement, viens.

Il éteignit le robinet et entraîna le brun vers la salle de bain. Il le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant qu'il cherchait dans ses placards.

_ Dis, t'as pas des gants ? T'es un docteur, tu dois bien avoir des gants ! Ou même ceux pour le ménage.

Midorima soupira avant d'acquiescer et de le laisser pour aller chercher une paire de gants en latex qui lui restait probablement quelque part dans un coin de l'époque où il s'entraînait à faire des sutures. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de bain pour trouver Takao, tête basse et air triste. Il enfila les gants et agita ses mains sous les yeux de son petit-ami :

_ Là, tu vois ! Je ne risque rien. Et puis il aurait fallu que ton sang entre directement en contact avec une plaie ouverte.

_ On sait jamais.

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à argumenter pour se saisir du désinfectant. Le plus petit grimaça mais ne dit rien, l'air toujours absent. Midorima garda le silence et finit tranquillement son pansement avant de perdre patience :

_ Quoi ? finit-il par demander en remontant ses lunettes pendant qu'il jetait les cotons et compresses souillées dans le lavabo.

_ Désolé.

_ J'espère que tu es désolé ! A cause de toi, il me manque une assiette ! Tout le service va être dépareillé.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Peut-être. Mais c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu aies besoin de t'excuser. affirma le plus grand d'un ton définitif en remontant ses lunettes.

Ils restèrent un moment là, en silence. Takao assis sur le bord de la baignoire passant machinalement un doigt contre le pansement pendant que Midorima emballait le matériel usagé dans un sac en plastique épais en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets. Puis le brun se leva et vint s'appuyer contre son dos en lâchant à mi voix :

_ Je t'aime.

Et même si cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, même si Takao l'avait régulièrement sous-entendu depuis, Midorima sursauta quand même à ces mots parce que c'était la première fois qu'il les exprimait clairement et resta de longues secondes sans savoir comment réagir avant de se tourner pour l'embrasser et de lui murmurer en détournant le regard :

_ Moi aussi.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Quand Midorima quitta Takao deux jours plus tard, il prit grand soin d'abandonner le double de ses clefs sur la table basse de ce que son petit-ami appelait son appartement. L'endroit était un peu mieux rangé que lors de sa première visite. Il suspectait le brun de faire le ménage dans son "bordel organisé" pour éviter que le futur médecin ne râle. Il râlait donc d'autant plus dans l'espoir que les vêtements regagnent leur armoire, les papiers leur bureau et les emballages de nourriture à emporter la poubelle.

Il était à peine rentré chez lui quand Takao l'appela. Il fronça les sourcils avant de décrocher. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir alors qu'ils s'étaient quitté à peine trente minutes plus tôt ?

_ Allô ?

_ Ah ! C'est moi ! Tu as oublié des clés chez moi. J'espère que c'est pas celles de chez toi, ce serait bête que tu sois coincé dehors.

Midorima cligna des yeux quelques instant, remonta ses lunettes avec embarras et finit par expliquer :

_ C'est un double des clefs de mon appartement.

_ Hein ? Mais c'est idiot d'avoir son double sur soi ! Si tu perds les clés, tu perds le double et… Ah ben non, là j'ai que celle là. Bon, bah tu pourras passer la chercher demain.

Le vert se massa la tempe droite en soupirant :

_ Non, Takao. J'ai laissé mon double chez toi.

_ Oui, ça je sais !

_ Je te l'ai laissé pour que tu le gardes ! Mais puisque tu n'en veux pas, je passerais le récupérer demain matin avant de partir. s'agaça-t-il.

Vexé, il raccrocha au nez du brun qui le rappela à peine huit secondes plus tard.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je le garde !

_ …

_ Ton double ! Je le garde. Pas besoin de venir le chercher.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air pressé de me le rendre.

_ Excuse moi. répondit précipitamment le brun et Midorima pouvait visualiser l'immense sourire qui traversait probablement son visage à cet instant.

_ Enfin, tu aurais quand même pu être plus clair ! Comment j'étais supposé deviner que tu m'avais donné tes clefs, moi ?!

Le vert s'abstint de répondre, rangea sa veste, enleva ses chaussures et s'avança dans son appartement en écoutant le brun divaguer au téléphone, un sourire fleurissant malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

_... Donc rencontrer tes parents sera la prochaine étape ! conclut le brun, visiblement ravi.

Midorima déglutit.

_ Shin-chan ? T'es toujours là ?

_ Oui. Je suis là. On en reparlera une autre fois, veux-tu ? Je dois raccrocher.

_ Euh… D'accord, si tu veux. A demain ?

_ Oui.

Il mit fin à l'appel, posa son portable sur le plan de travail et enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. Il savait bien que ce moment arriverait. Celui où Takao voudrait rencontrer sa famille. Même Kagami en était arrivé à ce stade et Aomine avait fini par céder, lui qui se faisait gloire de coucher avec un mec différent chaque soir à peine sept mois auparavant. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira, commençant à sortir distraitement de quoi se préparer un repas décent de son frigo. Avec une grimace, il repensa à sa "discussion" avec Kise quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être le blond avait-il raison, peut-être Takao n'allait-il pas apprécier l'idée de vivre caché.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima entra dans la salle de repos et s'avança vers la cafetière. Quelques un de ses camarades d'internat discutaient avec les aides-soignants et les infirmiers présents dans la pièce et il décida d'ignorer la conversation, se contentant de boire un café avant de se remettre au travail. Mais il avait à peine fini de remplir le verre qu'il tenait à la main que le ton monta :

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi les gays devraient être abstinents depuis un an alors que pour les hétéros ayant eu plusieurs partenaires sexuels, le délais n'est que de quatre mois !? s'exclama une jeune femme en se levant.

_ Les homos sont une population à risque ! répliqua un homme d'un ton détaché tout en sirotant son café, visiblement beaucoup plus calme que son interlocutrice.

_ A risque ?

_ Pour les IST, en particulier le VIH.

La jeune femme, les cheveux châtains clairs, courts, leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant visiblement d'agiter les mains comme elle répondait :

_ Tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire qu'un mec, en couple avec son homme et fidèle, présente plus de risques d'être séropo qu'un mec célibataire qui couche avec une fille différente par semaine ?

_ C'est pas moi qui le dit, ce sont les chiffres.

_ Bah tes chiffres se plantent, mon pote. Tu sais comme moi que le moyen de transmission le plus courant, c'est les relations hétérosexuelles !

_ Uniquement parce que le pourcentage de personnes hétéro est supérieur.

Le garçon affichait un air presque amusé devant l'impatience et l'agacement flagrants de sa collègue qui se mordit violemment la lèvre et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de s'énerver encore plus.

_ Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ce délai est ridicule. En plus, si le gars te dit qu'il est abstinent depuis douze mois, t'as aucun moyen de vérifier s'il dit la vérité ou pas. On veut nous faire croire qu'on a légalisé le don de sang pour les personnes homos, mais c'est juste pour être "politiquement correct". Tout ce que ça fait c'est renforcer la discrimination.

_ Dis donc, t'es gouine ou quoi, pour être à fond comme ça ?

_ Déjà, c'est pas tes oignons. Et si tu crois qu'il faut être gay pour être contre les discriminations homophobes, t'es à côté de la plaque. J'suis contre la déforestation et j'suis pas un arbre pour autant, ducon.

_ Eh, oh, tous les deux ! Vous allez vous calmer ? Baissez d'un ton. Et arrêtez avec les insultes, on est dans un hôpital pas dans une cour de récré ou sur un ring de boxe. lança une aide-soignante en leur jetant un regard sévère.

Les deux autres se turent et la fille se rassit en bougonnant.

_ N'empêche que c'est mieux de prendre des précautions avec ces gens là.

_ "Ces gens là" ? Espèce de petit…

_ STOP ! Et toi, Fujita-kun, arrête de chercher à mettre la pagaille. A chaque fois c'est pareil, tu es infernal. intervint l'aide soignante en se levant, décidant de quitter la salle avant que le troisième round ne commence.

_ En plus, Nakamura-san a raison, tu dis n'importe quoi. ajouta une élève infirmière.

_ Et toi, Midorima, t'en penses quoi ? finit par demander Fujita en se tournant vers le vert, toujours debout avec son verre de café à la main.

_ Tu dois bien être d'accord avec moi. Entre mecs, on se comprend.

_ Et le sexisme maintenant. Je rêve, tu cumules ! s'indigna Nakamura.

_ J'en pense que j'ai mieux à faire. soupira l'autre en avalant la dernière gorgée de son café, prêt à sortir.

_ T'es pas drôle. Dis nous au moins ce que tu en penses.

Midorima hésita, avisa les quelques paires de regards insistants braquées sur lui et remonta ses lunettes :

_ Je pense que les hôpitaux ont un besoin de sang qui ne cesse d'augmenter et qu'il faudrait en tenir compte.

Il posa le verre et se dirigea vers la porte comme Nakamura s'exclamait :

_ AHA ! C'est exactement ce que je te disais ! Et ça vient du meilleur élève de notre promo ! Alors, c'est qui l'abruti, maintenant ?!

Il sortit et eut juste le temps d'entendre :

_ T'as pas dit ça du tout ! Et c'était pas une réponse au débat, en plus, il a juste esquivé la question !

_ Oh, tais toi et accepte d'avoir tort, pour une fois ! En plus la moitié…

La porte se referma avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir la fin de la phrase et Midorima soupira profondément. La prochaine fois, il irait à la machine deux étages plus bas, tant pis si l'eau chaude colorée qu'ils appelaient café n'avait aucun goût.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima tenta de faire tourner les clés dans la serrure en vain. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte ouverte. Il entra, se déchaussa, et s'avança dans l'appartement dans lequel résonnait une chanson de David Bowie, le volume bas.

_ Takao, c'est toi ?

Le brun surgit devant lui, affublé d'un ridicule tablier à l'effigie de Dark Vador constellé de tâches.

_ Nan ! C'est Kazunari ! Tu sais, ça fait quand même quasiment quatre mois qu'on est ensembles, tu pourrais commencer à utiliser mon prénom. Au moins quand on est que tous les deux. Tu sais qu'au lit, c'est super bizarre de…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Tu m'as filé les clés la semaine dernière. Me dis pas que tu as déjà changé d'avis !?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine avec une cuillère en bois à la main ?

_ Ah… Je voulais te préparer une surprise mais tu es arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Je sais que tu bosses beaucoup ces derniers temps alors j'ai voulu te préparer le repas. Pour te prouver que je suis un cuisinier tout à fait décent ! La sauce tomate est garantie sans chocolat, les pâtes sont cuites dans de l'eau plate et j'ai respecté toutes les indications pour la viande hachée. Normalement, tout devrait être comestible.

_ Comment ça "normalement" ?! s'alarma le vert en tentant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

_ Hep, hep, hep ! Pas question que tu viennes y mettre ton nez ! Tu n'as qu'à… Aller devant la télé ou prendre une bonne douche chaude ou lire un bouquin en attendant que j'aie terminé ! Le gâteau est presque prêt.

_ Taka…

_ KAZUNARI !

L'autre remonta ses lunettes en soupirant :

_ D'accord, Kazunari. Je n'aime pas les aliments sucrés.

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un gâteau à la carotte ! C'est un légume, ça peut pas être si sucré que ça. Tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout ! Allez, file et laisse moi cuisiner !

_ A la carotte ? Eh, Ta… Kazunari ! Lâche moi !

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son amant qu'il guida jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il le poussa avant de fermer la porte.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter ton insistance pour que je me lave.

_ J'adore l'odeur de ton gel douche. ricana Takao de l'autre côté du battant.

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. S'il y avait une chose qu'il devait reconnaître au brun, c'était bien celle là : depuis qu'il était dans sa vie, il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins. Il finit par retirer ses lunettes et se déshabiller pour entrer sous la douche. Il en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour découvrir que son petit-ami avait déposé un gigantesque plat de spaghettis sur la table basse et plongé deux fourchettes dedans.

_ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de manger sur le canapé. Je sais à quel point t'es maniaque mais je trouvais ça plus cool.

_ Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'assiettes ?

_ Bah c'est romantique, non ? Zut, les bougies ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

Le plus petit s'affaira et fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait laissé traîné au pied du plan de travail pour en tirer deux cierges.

_ Désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en venant.

_ "Romantique" ? En quoi manger des spaghettis est romantique ?

_ Tu te souviens pas de "La Belle et le Clochard" ?

_ Quoi ?

_ "La Belle et le Clochard". Me dis pas que tu l'as jamais vu !?

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Et il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux êtres aussi fasciné par les dessins animés.

_ Les films d'animation. En plus, Disney, c'est différent. Et je ne suis pas "fasciné".

_ Tu as mis "Le rêve bleu" en sonnerie de téléphone, tu chantes "Hakuna Matata" chaque fois que tu prends une douche, ton réveil est "Il en faut peu pour être heureux", tu as même remplacé le mien par "Libérée, Délivrée" et tes pantoufles sont à l'effigie de "La Belle et La Bête". J'appelle ça une obsession. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ait eu droit à la Reine des Neiges.

_ Je trouvais que ça t'allait comme un gant ! Et pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Disney, tu t'y connais vachement bien.

_ Kise… a des goûts particuliers en matière de cinéma.

Takao ne put s'empêcher de pouffer comme il installait les bougies.

_ Vraiment, si ça t'embête, je peux mettre des assiettes. finit par lancer le brun, l'air plus sérieux.

_ Tant que je n'ai pas besoin de tout récurer après qu'on ait terminé, ça ne me dérange pas.

Midorima fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'étrange torsion dans son estomac quand il vit le sourire ravi de son amant et soupira en prenant place devant le plat. Takao alluma les deux cierges.

_ Je peux savoir où tu les as eu ?

_ Je les ai piqués dans une église. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je les ramène quand on aura terminé.

Il dévisagea la mine incrédule et outrée du vert et explosa de rire :

_ Fais pas cette tête, je plaisante ! Je les ai récupérés dans les stocks au boulot. Ma collègue m'a affirmé que c'était des bougies normales mais il y a marqué "cierges" sur la boîte. T'as vraiment cru que j'avais volé une église ?

_ …

Son rire redoubla et le plus grand décida de l'ignorer et de commencer à manger. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il fit son possible pour retrouver son calme, Takao finit par demander :

_ Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

_ Que c'est un progrès par rapport à la dernière fois.

_ Tu veux dire que j'ai assuré, oui !

_ C'est des pâtes avec de la sauce bolognaise, ne t'emballe pas. Mais je dois admettre que tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et retourna à son repas, entreprenant de détailler sa journée de travail. Au bout d'un moment, il se tut et observa Midorima qui fixait les deux cierges d'un air concentré.

_ Un problème ? Si t'as peur de faire flamber ton appart', je peux les éteindre.

_ Ce n'est pas ça.

_ Bah c'est quoi alors ?

_ Cela faisait quelques années que je n'avais plus vu de cierges.

Le brun le dévisagea d'un air perplexe et le futur médecin soupira :

_ Quand j'étais enfant, mes parents m'emmenaient avec eux à la messe. Je n'y ai plus été depuis que je vis seul.

_ Attends, tu veux dire que tu crois en Dieu ?

Midorima ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Je ne sais pas si je crois en Dieu, mais je crois en une puissance supérieure aux hommes qui nous guide, oui.

_ Oh-Asa ?

Le vert ignora la boutade, les yeux toujours rivés sur la cire qui dégoulinait dans les coupelles que Takao avait placé pour protéger la table.

_ Alors comme ça, tu as été enfant de chœur ?

_ Pas enfant de chœur, Takao.

_ Kazunari ! T'étais pratiquant ?

Le plus grand haussa les épaules :

_ A une époque, un peu. Mais c'est surtout mes parents qui son pratiquants.

_ Et ils l'ont bien pris quand ils ont su que t'étais gay ?

Midorima se raidit et ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément les cierges pour éviter de croiser le regard de son petit-ami.

_ Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il hésita encore un peu et poussa un long soupir. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et finit par avouer :

_ Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis gay, Takao.

Ce dernier laissa tomber sa fourchette dans le plat et écarquilla les yeux, oubliant de relever l'usage de son nom de famille.

_ Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça ?

_ Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis gay. Je ne leur ai jamais dit. Seule ma sœur est au courant.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire à cette idée, il leur en faudrait encore plus. Si jamais ils acceptaient l'idée tout court, d'ailleurs. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de mes parents. Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement proches mais je ne veux pas perdre ma relation avec eux.

_ Mais… Enfin, c'est tes parents ! C'est bizarre. Et tu comptes leur dire comment ?

_ Je ne compte pas leur dire. C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer. finit par lâcher Midorima, plongeant finalement son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

_ Tu veux dire que… Tu vas rester dans le placard ? Tu ne vas pas leur dire pour nous ?

_ Exactement. Ca te pose un problème ?

Le brun s'éloigna de la table basse, l'appétit coupé, et réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cette question avant de forcer un sourire :

_ Non. Non, j'imagine que non… Puis comme tu ne pourras pas rencontrer les miens…

Il se leva sans attendre la réaction du vert et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Les mains tremblantes, il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et souffla un grand coup. OK. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Très bien. Il lui suffisait de digérer l'info. Après tout… Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Et puis l'autre n'avait rien dit quand à rencontrer sa sœur ou pas. Et il n'avait pas râlé, à Noël, quand Shin-chan l'avait passé avec sa famille et n'était revenu que le 27 Décembre… Oui, mais c'était différent. Ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis peu de temps et… Il inspira un grand coup.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il sursauta et fit volte face :

_ Oui ! Je venais chercher le gâteau et… Je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux avoir une assiette chacun ce coup-ci. Sinon, on va mettre des miettes partout. Tu vas voir, il a l'air délicieux pour un gâteau aux légumes !

Il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main et jeta un coup d'œil à ses doigts que Midorima hésitait à serrer. Il leva la tête vers le visage de ce dernier, visiblement incertain, et lui sourit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Puis il s'éloigna, à la recherche d'assiettes, et retourna dans le salon avec le dessert.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima plongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café en observant Takao. Cela faisait un mois qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne le présenterait pas à ses parents et étrangement, le brun ne lui en avait pas reparlé. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions, allant du chantage affectif involontaire aux supplications. Mais rien. Il chassa l'idée de sa tête (après tout, tant mieux. Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples) et se tourna vers son voisin :

_ C'est rare de te voir petit-déjeuner ici. Kuroko vient seul généralement.

_ Tetsuya et moi avons rendez-vous un peu plus tard, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner pour partir directement. expliqua posément Akashi.

_ Pour l'adoption ?

_ Oui. se contenta de dire le rouge d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Le plus grand opina du chef sans rien ajouter et posa son journal sur la table pour que l'autre puisse en profiter s'il le désirait. A sa droite Kise et Aomine débattaient de basket et Kagami se mêlait régulièrement à la discussion, prenant parti pour le blond au plus grand dam de son amant. Face à lui, Takao et Kuroko discutaient de quelque chose et le vert prit quelques secondes pour les détailler. Il avait rarement vu son petit-ami parler aussi calmement avec quelqu'un, visiblement absorbé par peu importe ce que le petit bleu lui racontait. Il hochait parfois la tête et ajoutait un commentaire, souriait, les yeux dans le vague et reportait son attention sur son interlocuteur.

_ Shintaro ?

Il tourna la tête vers Akashi qui le regardait :

_ Je peux tourner la page ?

Il accepta d'un signe de tête et décida de s'intéresser à ce que racontait le journal au lieu de réfléchir à ce que pouvaient bien se dire les deux autres. Il était concentré sur la section faits divers quand une exclamation attira son attention :

_ Hey ! Shin-chan ! Kuroko nous invite à manger ce soir ! Et tu peux pas refuser, j'ai déjà dit oui !

Le vert cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de répliquer, agacé :

_ Ne prends pas de décisions à ma place.

_ T'as autre chose de prévu ?

_ Non, mais…

_ Alors c'est réglé.

Takao lui décocha un large sourire et il secoua la tête, vaincu.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Takao arriva chez Midorima aux alentours de dix-neuf heures quinze, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il entra, se déchaussa et lança un tonitruant :

_ Shin-chan ? Je suis là !

Il s'avança dans l'appartement, posa son bouquet sur le plan de travail et chercha son amant des yeux. Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre, finissant de boutonner une chemise et le salua avant d'aviser les fleurs.

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

_ Des œillets. Mais ils ne sont pas pour toi.

_ Tu sais que personne n'est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bah oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna le plus petit, perplexe.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes avant d'expliquer d'un ton presque professoral :

_ On offre les œillets aux enterrements. C'est un symbole de deuil.

_ Hein ? Tu connais le langage des fleurs, toi ?

_ Non, Kazunari, je ne connais pas le langage des fleurs. Mais on n'offre pas des œillets quand on est invité !

_ Eh bien "on" a tort ! Les œillets sont de jolies fleurs, je suis sûr que Kuroko et Akashi vont les adorer. Et puis regarde les, avec leurs pétales comme ça ! On dirait qu'elles dansent, elles sont mignonnes, non ?

Le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel, laissant son petit-ami effleurer les coroles d'un geste doux.

_ On doit arriver à quelle heure ? finit-il par demander à Takao, décidant de changer de sujet.

_ Je ne sais pas, Kuroko ne m'a pas dit.

Il empoigna le poignet de Midorima sur lequel trônait une montre en forme de grenouille :

_ Mais on devrait pas tarder si on veut arriver avant huit heures, il y a pas mal de circulation. Tu conduis ?

Le vert hocha la tête et attrapa ses clés avant d'emboîter le pas de l'énergumène qui partageait sa vie et qui se rechaussait déjà dans l'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent chez leurs amis une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Takao se plaignant que les œillets n'avaient pas apprécié de voyager sur la banquette arrière.

_ Tes stupides fleurs me font éternuer ! rouspéta l'autre en reniflant.

_ Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais allergique, j'aurais pris des chocolats ou du vin.

_ Je ne suis pas… ATCHOUM… allergique au pollen. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Le brun se moqua de son nez coulant tout en toquant à la porte. Personne ne vint leur répondre mais ils entendirent distinctement un bris de verre de l'autre côté du battant.

_ NON ! Laisse, je vais le faire ! Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama la voix de Kuroko, visiblement énervé.

_ Tetsuya je…

_ Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'est sans doute Midorima-kun et Takao-kun, va leur ouvrir.

Ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard sidéré :

_ C'est la première fois que j'entends Kuroko hausser le ton. C'est normal ? finit par chuchoter le brun.

_ Non. répondit le vert sur le même ton en fronçant les sourcils.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Akashi aux traits tirés, visiblement fatigué, et Takao s'empressa de cacher le bouquet derrière son dos par réflexe.

_ Shintaro, Takao…

Les trois hommes se fixèrent un moment avant que le rouge ne ferme les yeux et s'écarte pour les laisser passer. Les deux autres entrèrent à l'instant où Kuroko apparaissait, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et l'air au moins aussi épuisé que son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux et conserva sa mine agacée quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les paupières et de prendre une expression faussement calme :

_ Oh, tu as amené des fleurs ?

Takao sursauta et sortit le bouquet de derrière son dos pour lui jeter un regard perdu avant de le tendre à son hôte.

_ Des œillets. Ton ami a un sens de l'humour étrange, Shintaro. lança Akashi avec un demi-sourire.

_ Je les ai prises parce que je les trouvais…

Le brun hésita à se lancer dans une véhémente explication sur la beauté des œillets mais changea d'avis en avisant les yeux rouges braqués sur lui.

_ C'était les seules qu'il restait au magasin. Désolé.

_ Ne t'excuses pas. J'aime beaucoup les œillets, ce sont de très jolies fleurs. Seijuro n'y connaît rien.

Il lança un regard courroucé au concerné avant de prendre les fleurs des mains de Takao pour aller les mettre dans un vase. Pendant que ces deux là s'éloignaient vers la cuisine, Midorima se tourna vers Akashi :

_ Il y a un problème ? On vous a entendu vous… disputer ?

Le rouge retint un soupir, se massa les tempes et la fissure dans son masque de sérénité était assez inhabituelle pour que son ami s'inquiète vraiment.

_ Notre entretien ne s'est pas très bien passé et Tetsuya m'en veut.

_ Oh. Je vois.

L'autre serra les dents, s'empêchant d'ajouter quelque chose et se contenta de lâcher :

_ Il a raison.

Midorima toussota et le regarda, perplexe. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que l'avocat avait fait pour mettre Kuroko en colère, mais s'il admettait de lui-même qu'il avait commis une erreur, ce devait être important. Il préféra cependant s'abstenir de poser toute question, conscient qu'Akashi n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, et lui emboîta le pas quand il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Takao et Kuroko s'y trouvaient déjà, ce dernier arrangeant les fleurs dans un grand vase qui trônait au milieu de la table déjà mise.

_ C'est immense chez vous ! lança le brun en détaillant l'endroit du regard.

_ Vous avez combien de pièces ?

_ La cuisine, la salle à manger, mon bureau, la buanderie et le salon au rez-de-chaussée, quatre chambres et deux salles de bain au premier étage, un grenier et un sous-sol. énuméra Akashi en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'autre détourna la tête, comme pour fuir le regard insistant du propriétaire des lieux, et poussa un petit sifflement admiratif :

_ Wahou. Quand je pense à mon appart' miteux, c'est le jour et la nuit.

_ Cette maison appartient à la famille de Seijuro depuis plusieurs générations. commenta Kuroko.

_ Je vois. Et tes parents n'y vivent pas ?

_ Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais jeune. J'ai proposé à Tetsuya de nous installer ici peu de temps après que mon père l'ai rejoint.

_ Oh. Excuse moi, je… Je ne savais pas. s'empressa de lancer Takao, très gêné comme il essuyait une œillade assassine de son amant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Ce n'est rien.

L'ambiance s'était un peu alourdie aussi Kuroko proposa de servir un apéritif et le brun accepta. Quelques verres plus tard, ils passaient à table et chacun se mit à discuter avec son voisin. Plusieurs fois, Takao se sentit épié par Akashi qui le fixait quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se détourner. Chaque fois, il se tendait et s'efforçait de rester concentré sur ce que lui disait Kuroko assis à sa gauche, tentant de dissimuler le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine.

_ Tu t'amuses bien ? finit par demander Midorima en dissimulant un sourire dans son verre.

Son ami lui rendit son sourire en répondant :

_ Tu avais raison, il ressemble un peu à Ryota. Mais contrairement à lui, il n'est pas insupportable.

_ Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Kise, pas vrai ?

Le rouge se tendit.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Tu sais que sa façon d'agir avec Kuroko n'est qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, tes menaces ont dû porter leurs fruits parce qu'il joue beaucoup moins depuis un certain temps.

_ Tant mieux. Mais parlons de choses plus agréables. Comment se passe ta dernière année ?

De l'autre côté de la table, Takao écoutait religieusement Kuroko :

_ …Cela fait presque six ans.

_ Wahou ! C'est dingue ! J'espère que ça durera aussi longtemps avec Shin-chan.

Le bleu sourit :

_ Je l'espère pour vous. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je vois Midorima-kun aussi investi dans une relation. Tu es spécial.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

_ Parfois un peu. Shin-chan est toujours adorable avec moi, sous ses dehors de tsundere, mais il lui arrive d'agir…bizarrement, tu vois ?

_ Pas vraiment. admit Kuroko.

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire, baissant la voix pour n'être entendu que de son voisin :

_ Par exemple, j'ai dû lui demander de m'appeler par mon prénom, il ne l'aurait jamais fait tout seul. Et puis il ne me parle jamais de son boulot. Et il ne veut pas… parler de moi à ses parents. Tu as rencontré le père d'Akashi, toi ?

_ Une fois. Mais j'ignore s'il savait que nous étions ensembles. C'était un homme strict, Seijuro et lui n'étaient pas très proches. Je doute qu'ils aient discuté de sa vie amoureuse. Mais nous étions déjà ensembles depuis deux ans quand c'est arrivé.

_ Mais tu l'as quand même rencontré. Ca ne me dérange pas de ne pas les rencontrer tout de suite mais Shin-chan ne veut même pas entendre parler de cette idée. Ca m'est égal d'attendre si je sais qu'un jour ça arrivera. Mais il a été très clair : il ne fera jamais son coming out à ses parents et il n'est pas près de changer d'avis.

Kuroko prit un air pensif :

_ Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Tu ne le sais pas car tu les as rencontrés il y a peu, mais Aomine et Kagami ont failli se séparer parce qu'Aomine-kun refusait l'engagement.

_ Sérieux ? Ils se chamaillent beaucoup mais ils donnent l'impression que tout va bien, pourtant.

L'autre hocha la tête :

_ C'est compliqué, tu leur demanderas si tu veux des détails, mais Aomine a toujours eu une définition du couple un peu… particulière. Lui non plus ne voulait pas entendre parler de présenter Kagami-kun à sa famille.

_ Et il a fini par le faire ?

_ Oui. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et crois moi, c'était bien plus mal parti que pour Midorima-kun. Je pense que tu devrais en discuter calmement avec lui, lui expliquer ce que tu ressens. Et lui laisser du temps. Je te l'ai dit, tu es spécial, il n'a pas l'habitude.

Takao se renfrogna et bougonna quelque chose à propos de sa patience, très limitée, faisant sourire Kuroko. Le brun finit par pousser un long soupir :

_ Tu es comme la maman du groupe pas vrai ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Bah oui : j'suis sûr que t'as dû conseiller Aomine et Kagami, maintenant moi, tu agis comme une maman poule !

Le bleu eut un petit éclat de rire incontrôlé avant de reprendre son sérieux :

_ Je laisse ce rôle à Momoi-san, elle est bien plus douée que moi pour intervenir dans des relations autres que les siennes.

_ Alors un papa poule ! s'exclama le brun, riant à son tour et attirant l'attention des deux autres.

_ D'ailleurs, Shin-chan m'a dit que vous cherchiez à adopter ?! J'suis sûr que tu feras un super papa et AÏE !

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Midorima, face à lui, qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia et le fusillait du regard également.

_ Je vais aller chercher le dessert. annonça Kuroko en se levant.

Akashi le suivit du regard avant de se lever à son tour et de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

_ Tu le fais exprès ?

_ Quoi ? Il fallait pas en parler ?

_ Non, Takao, il ne fallait pas !

_ Et comment j'étais censé le savoir, hein ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ce sujet était tabou !

_ Tu crois pouvoir être capable de tenir le reste de la soirée sans faire de gaffe ? s'agaça le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

L'autre sembla y réfléchir sérieusement avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant :

_ J'en sais rien. Il y a d'autres sujets à éviter ?

Leurs hôtes choisirent ce moment pour revenir, Kuroko portant une boîte en carton ouverte qui laissait voir une tarte aux pommes d'une taille considérable. Akashi se tenait à ses côtés et tous deux semblaient un peu moins tendus que quelques minutes plus tôt. Chacun prit sa part de dessert et Takao s'efforça de maintenir la discussion avec le rouge jusqu'au moment où, après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de sa part de tarte, ce dernier lui proposa de jouer une partie de shogi contre lui.

_ Ah, je… je ne connais pas bien les règles, pardon.

_ Les échecs alors ?

Le brun chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de son amant qui fit exprès d'éviter son regard.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Très bien, je vais chercher le plateau.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et installa les pièces sur l'échiquier.

_ Je te laisse prendre les blancs.

Takao hocha la tête et se saisit d'un pion au hasard pour l'avancer. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était échec et mat et pestait :

_ Comment tu as fait ça ? Comment tu as pu gagner aussi vite ?!

Kuroko expliqua dans un sourire :

_ Seijuro joue à un très bon niveau aux échecs et au shogi, le combat n'était pas très équilibré.

_ C'est vrai. Et toi, Shintaro, tu veux tenter ta chance ?

_ Evidemment.

Il prit la place de Takao pour atteindre l'échiquier et entama la partie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le brun regardait le plateau de jeu d'un air concentré, murmurant à Kuroko :

_ C'est tendu, dis donc ! C'est ça qu'ils font à chaque fois qu'il vient ?

_ Oui. Il leur arrive d'interrompre leur partie et de la reprendre plus tard quand elle dure trop longtemps.

_ C'est dingue ! Je savais que Shin-chan aimait les échecs et le shogi mais j'ignorais qu'il était aussi fort ! Mince, ça veut dire qu'il m'a laissé gagner la dernière fois ! Le fourbe.

Il reporta son attention sur les mouvements des deux amis dont l'attention était focalisée sur le jeu. Il fallut à Akashi une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaires pour gagner et Midorima eut une expression un peu plus pincée que d'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret à Takao pour constater que ce dernier le regardait, amusé. Les quatre amis échangèrent encore quelques mots et décidèrent de se séparer. Ils se saluèrent et les deux invités sortirent, se laissant happer par la nuit fraiche du mois de mai. Alors qu'ils marchaient pour regagner la voiture du vert garée en contrebas, le plus petit lança :

_ T'es vraiment impressionnant ! Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes à jouer comme ça.

_ Je t'ai déjà appris à jouer aux échecs.

_ Oui, mais il faut que tu m'apprennes à être aussi fort. Je veux pouvoir clouer le bec d'Akashi la prochaine fois.

Ils ouvrirent les portières et s'installèrent.

_ Tu es trop dissipé pour espérer battre Akashi. Tu es incapable de te concentrer sur le jeu plus de cinq minutes, tu détailles tes prochains coups à voix haute quand tu réfléchis et tu n'as pas la patience d'attendre que l'adversaire tombe dans ton piège. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu gagnes !

_ A ce propos, je me demandais… Comment quelqu'un d'aussi fier que toi a pu faire exprès de perdre contre moi ?

Midorima démarra et engagea son véhicule sur la route, s'abstenant de répondre. Il était hors de question qu'il explique à son amant qu'il aimait voir son regard s'illuminer quand il gagnait la partie et le regardait, fier comme un paon. Nope. Pas moyen pour qu'il dise ça à voix haute.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Takao s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et fit lentement glisser sa main sur son avant-bras, le regard fixé vers les portes de l'habitacle et un petit sourire accroché au visage. Voyant que le vert ne faisait pas mine de s'éloigner, il laissa ses doigts remonter lentement jusqu'à son coude puis son épaule. Il se tourna finalement pour faire face à son petit ami et atteindre enfin la base de son cou. Avec un ricanement, il se mit à chatouiller le plus grand qui sursauta et se crispa pour retenir un rire, faisant son possible pour garder un masque d'impassibilité. Le brun étouffa un gloussement. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que son amant avait ce point faible, il s'amusait régulièrement à le prendre par surprise, quand l'autre n'avait pas le temps de préparer sa réaction stoïque et contractait ses lèvres dans une grimace presque douloureuse, tentant de son mieux de ne pas craquer. Avec un dernier sourire, Takao retira sa main pour la glisser nonchalamment dans la poche arrière du jean de Midorima qui se raidit un peu mais ne se déroba pas.

Il ne leur restait qu'un étage à parcourir quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une femme, la cinquantaine, au maquillage discret et au sac verni qui entra à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Presque aussitôt, le vert s'éloigna pour la laisser s'avancer un peu plus dans l'habitacle. Sa voisine prit place devant eux et appuya sur le bon bouton. Le plus petit se crispa et s'éloigna à son tour, la laissant se mettre entre eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Takao se retint de claquer la porte derrière lui et retira ses chaussures qu'il balança dans le meuble de l'entrée un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il soupira, se massa les tempes et secoua la tête avant de rejoindre le propriétaire des lieux dans le salon. Déjà Midorima faisait chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire pour préparer une tisane comme il savait que le brun en raffolait. Ce dernier le regarda faire avec attention.

_ Quoi ? finit par demander son amant qui lui tournait toujours le dos mais avait cette espèce de capacité qu'il trouvait presque surnaturelle à toujours deviner quand il le fixait.

_ Rien.

_ Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec Akashi et Kuroko, sache que…

_ Non, c'est pas ça. lâcha le brun en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

_ Donc, il y a bien quelque chose.

Le plus petit se mordit la lèvre sans répondre, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts.

_ Crache le morceau, Kazunari.

Il attendit que Midorima vienne vers lui, deux tasses pleines à la main, pour relever la tête. Quelques secondes, il détailla le futur médecin qui lui renvoyait un regard inquisiteur un peu agacé.

_ Est-ce que… Non, c'est stupide, laisse tomber.

_ Takao, tu dis beaucoup de choses stupides et d'habitude ça ne t'arrête pas.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à lâcher :

_ Est-ce que tu as honte ?

Le vert écarquilla les yeux, manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson et toussota pour reprendre contenance avant de remonter ses lunettes.

_ Honte de quoi, au juste ?

_ J'en sais rien. D'être gay ou alors je sais pas, juste de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Takao se leva et commença à faire les cent pas pour occuper son corps.

_ J'en sais rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est complètement ridicule.

Midorima souffla un grand coup :

_ Evidemment que c'est ridicule. On rentre tout juste d'une soirée où l'on était invités tous les deux. Je n'irais pas manger chez mes amis avec toi si j'avais honte.

_ D'accord, mais c'est différent. Eux aussi, ils sont gays. Il est là le problème ? T'oses pas assumer, ou…

_ Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée dans la tête ?

Son petit-ami s'arrêta, lui jeta un regard incertain, secoua la tête et reprit ses allées et venue, levant ses mains comme pour compter :

_ Déjà, tu ne veux pas aller en boîtes avec moi et…

_ Je déteste les boîtes de nuit, tu le sais très bien. Ce sont des endroits bruyants où tout le monde s'exhibe. C'est bon pour Aomine et Kagami, pour Kise aussi, mais pas pour moi.

_ Ok. Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné quand cette femme est entrée dans l'ascenseur ? continua le plus petit, balayant l'argument d'un geste large.

_ Pour qu'elle puisse entrer, ça s'appelle la poli…

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de moi à tes parents ? le coupa Takao, s'immobilisant face à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Midorima referma la bouche et le dévisagea un moment. Il soupira, retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un coin de sa chemise avant de les remettre sur son nez.

_ C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit ? Je croyais que ça te convenait.

_ Eh bien non. Non, ça ne me va pas ! Comment tu as pu croire que ça m'allait ?! s'exclama le brun en lançant ses deux mains vers le plafond dans un geste éloquent.

_ Parce que tu me l'as dit. Je t'ai posé la question, tu n'avais qu'à me dire que ça te posait un problème ! répliqua le plus grand, agacé.

_ J'ai menti, Shintaro ! Parce que je ne pouvais pas te dire que ne jamais rencontrer tes parents, être ton amant secret, ça craint !

Kuroko lui avait bien conseillé d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, non ? Certes, il avait également précisé "calmement", mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il se sentait incapable de balayer le sujet sous le tapis et d'attendre pour y repenser.

_ Qu'ils sachent ou pas ne changerait rien.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ?

Midorima soupira profondément et reformula sa phrase :

_ Ca ne changerait rien pour toi. Mes parents ne nous inviteraient pas chez eux le dimanche et en fait, ils ne voudraient sans doute même pas te rencontrer.

Le brun lui jeta un regard blessé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. s'excusa presque aussitôt le futur médecin.

_ Je sais. murmura Takao en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Tu penses sincèrement qu'ils… t'en voudraient ? Ou te déshériteraient ? Ou refuseraient de te voir ? Ou… Je sais pas, moi, qu'ils te rejetteraient ?

_ Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas un risque que je suis prêt à courir.

_ Tu vis seul, tu es indépendant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu dépendais encore d'eux. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent vraiment qui tu es ?

_ Cet appartement est à eux.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Eh bien peut-être que toi ça te va de ne plus voir tes parents mais ça n'est pas mon cas.

Takao se mordit violemment la lèvre, comme pour retenir les mots qui menaçaient d'en sortir et d'envenimer la situation. Pour sa part, Midorima avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir gaffé et d'avoir même sérieusement dépassé les bornes. Si son petit ami avait des limites, ce dont il lui arrivait parfois de douter, il venait de les franchir. Il garda cependant un air stoïque et crispé, déterminé à ne pas baisser les yeux.

_ T'es injuste. gronda Takao, serrant les poings pour cacher ses tremblements et revenant s'asseoir de peur que ses jambes ne flanchent.

_ Je n'ai pas… J'ai fait de mauvais choix qui m'ont éloigné de mes parents ! Et je te conseille de ne pas faire la même erreur !

_ Je ne…

_ Non ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est en leur mentant que tu restes proche d'eux ? Tu te plantes ! Plus tu refuses de leur dire la vérité, plus tu crées un fossé entre eux et toi ! Et tu sais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce sera trop tard ! Tu comptes vraiment te planquer pour le reste de ta vie ? Et pour ce que ça vaut, mes parents savaient que j'étais gay avant que je… bascule.

_ Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

_ Justement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais les choses différemment. Je ferais tout différemment. N'attends pas d'en arriver là.

Le vert soupira et s'avança vers lui. Peut-être pour l'embrasser, ou le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte maladroite. Peut-être pour s'excuser même s'il détestait cet exercice ou pour lui dire qu'il y penserait mais que ce soir, il était trop tard. Mais Takao s'éloigna d'un mouvement souple, lui lança un regard blessé et se releva.

_ Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, finalement.

Il se dirigea dans l'entrée et Midorima hésita une seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas, se faisant la réflexion que c'était stupide puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment le retenir. Le brun récupéra ses chaussures et sortit avant même de les avoir enfilées, disparaissant dans le couloir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur arrive. Cela le rassura un peu de voir que son amant ne le laissait pas s'en aller sans réagir. Il entra cependant dans l'habitacle dès que les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, sans lui adresser un regard, et attendit qu'il amorce sa descente pour s'asseoir et se chausser, les mains encore un peu tremblantes.

_ Et merde.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima se laissa tomber sur la banquette face à son meilleur ami sans prêter attention à la discussion entre lui, Momoi et Kagami.

_ Vous allez arrêter, tous les deux ? Je n'évite pas Alex. Comment je pourrais, on bosse ensembles ?

_ J'ai parlé à Jack, tu lui as demandé d'échanger vos services les deux dernières fois où tu travaillais aux mêmes horaires qu'elle. annonça Kagami.

_ Depuis quand tu discutes de ma vie privée avec mes collègues ? J'attendais ça de Daiki, pas de toi. Tu me déçois.

_ Tu ne viens plus déjeuner ici quand elle est de nuit ou du matin, c'est bien pour ne pas la croiser ? continua Kise.

_ C'est une coïncidence ! Arrêtez de vous faire des films tous les deux. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Kiyoshi dernièrement ? Il ne vient plus à l'association depuis un moment.

_ Je crois qu'il a des soucis avec son neveu. Ou alors c'était son filleul ? Mais ne change pas de sujet, Momoicchi !

La rose adressa une moue boudeuse à ses deux amis avant de se tourner vers le futur médecin qu'elle semblait enfin avoir remarqué :

_ Midorin ! Bah dis donc, t'en fais une tête. Tu vas bien ? Des soucis avec Takao ? T'as qu'à en discuter avec Kise, il est d'humeur à parler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et moi, je vais vous laisser j'ai… du boulot. Du sommeil à rattraper. Et des chimichangas sur le feu. Bref, je dois y aller. A ce soir, Ki-chan. Ne rentre pas trop tôt !

Elle se leva, bouscula un peu le vert pour s'en aller et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en leur adressant un large salut de la main avant de se tourner vers Jack pour lui jeter un regard noir et lui promettre en quelques gestes explicites qu'ils allaient avoir une petite discussion, tous les deux. Le garçon lui répondit par un grand sourire satisfait et agita son bras, feignant de ne pas comprendre. Enfin, elle quitta la salle sous les yeux moitié amusés moitié exaspérés de ses trois amis pendant que le futur médecin gardait son attention fixée sur ses mains jointes sur la table. Jack ne tarda pas à arriver pour prendre sa commande, échangeant quelques plaisanteries sur Momoi avec les deux autres, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse de café et quelques commandes supplémentaires qu'il s'en alla distribuer. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Kagami se leva, annonçant qu'il devait partir à son tour et abandonnant Midorima aux bons soins de l'ancien mannequin.

_ Momoicchi avait raison, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. lança finalement Kise en regardant son meilleur ami.

_ Merci de ta délicatesse.

_ De rien, les amis sont faits pour ça. Et si tu me disais ce qui cloche ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Vas-y, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à Tonton Ryota !

Le vert le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

_ Un problème avec Takaocchi ?

_ …

_ Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ …

_ Tu comptes me laisser jouer aux devinettes longtemps ou tu vas m'aider ? Un rébus peut-être ou des charades ? s'impatienta le blond qui adorait lui tirer les vers du nez en temps normal.

_ Oui.

_ Oui quoi ?

_ Oui, je me suis disputé avec Takao. T'es content ?

_ Hein ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je serais content ? Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ? Parce que tu es d'une humeur massacrante et je suis sûr que ça ne peut pas empirer si tu en parles !

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel, clairement dubitatif, avant de se résigner. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son ami lui laissait le choix. Il allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle, peut-être allait-il même impliquer Momoi dans cette histoire et cela serait encore plus gênant que s'il lui disait tout maintenant.

_ Il se trouve que finalement, il n'accepte pas si bien que ça l'idée que mes parents ne soient pas au courant.

_ Et ça t'étonne ? Parce que perso, j'étais plus surpris de savoir qu'il le prenait aussi bien.

_ Non, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais on en a parlé il y a trois jours et on ne s'est pas revus depuis. On a simplement échangé quelques messages.

_ Ouch. Il a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Ou alors tu devras prendre une décision.

_ Quelle décision ?

Kise soupira théâtralement et le regarda, s'exprimant comme si son interlocuteur était un enfant de cinq ans :

_ Est-ce que tu ne ferais pas mieux d'en parler avec tes parents ?

L'autre remonta ses lunettes et s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa banquette.

_ Bien. Midorimacchi. Je sais que tu es un vrai tsundere et que tu détestes parler de ce que tu ressens. Donc je vais le faire à ta place et tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si je me trompe. Tu aimes Takaocchi.

Pas de réponse.

_ Bien, on avance. Tu ne veux pas le perdre.

Toujours rien.

_ Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, te marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

_ N'exagère pas. grommela enfin le vert.

L'ancien mannequin esquissa un sourire.

_ Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas "beaucoup d'enfants". Mais est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu seras à l'aise en cachant un mec que tu aimes autant que lui, et non, là tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Parce que je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour l'affirmer : c'est la première fois que tu restes assez longtemps dans une relation pour que l'idée d'en parler à tes parents arrive dans la discussion. J'en étais où ?

Midorima soupira avant de lâcher d'un ton sérieux :

_ Tu en étais à "est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu seras à l'aise".

_ Ah oui ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu seras à l'aise en cachant un mec que tu aimes autant à tes parents ? Quand ils te demanderont si tu as une copine, ou pourquoi tu n'en as pas, ou quand est-ce que tu en auras une ? Et si votre relation dure, et j'espère que c'est ce qui va se passer, tu comptes vraiment ne rien leur dire ? Rester avec lui pendant des années en cachette ? Parce que tu les mets quand même sacrément à l'écart et si c'est comme ça que tu comptes garder des relations saines avec eux, j'avoue que j'suis pas convaincu. Je sais que je ne les connais pas personnellement, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tes parents sont des gens bien. Ils sont croyants mais ce ne sont pas des bigots ! Ils vous ont élevé toi et ta sœur et pour l'avoir rencontrée elle est vraiment cool. Et je penses que tu es naïf si tu crois que tu peux vivre heureux en vivant caché d'eux. En plus, il n'y a de la place que pour une seule personne dans le placard.

Le futur médecin ne répondit rien et remonta ses lunettes d'un air digne, trop fier pour admettre que son ami avait peut-être raison et trop honnête pour lui assurer qu'il se trompait fondamentalement. Kise sembla comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister et lui accorda un sourire à peine forcé en lançant :

_ Pfiou ! J'ai l'impression d'être Kurokocchi. D'habitude, c'est son job les conseils avisés ! Ca m'a donné soif tout ça, pas toi ?

Il fit signe à Jack sans attendre de réponse et Midorima le regarda d'un œil perplexe :

_ Tu ne travailles pas ?

_ Fermeture exceptionnelle. J'ai rendez-vous pour la consultation préopératoire cet après midi et c'était le seul créneau que le chirurgien avait à me proposer avant encore deux mois. J'ai suffisamment attendu comme ça, tant pis si je dois fermer le magasin pour une journée. D'ailleurs, tu bosses pas toi ?

_ J'étais de garde hier donc je suis en repos.

Kise hocha la tête en se saisissant de la tasse de thé que Jack lui apportait.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

" _Je suis désolé._ "

C'était le message qu'il n'avait pas encore envoyé et qu'il ne cessait d'effacer et de réécrire, toujours identique, sans quitter l'écran de son téléphone du regard. Midorima grinça des dents et éteignit l'écran de son portable. Il détestait s'excuser. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment des personnes comme Kise ou Momoi arrivaient à s'excuser si facilement, que leur erreur soit futile ou même plus grave. Généralement, ces deux là rougissaient, détournaient le regard avant de demander platement pardon en fixant le sol. De son côté, et cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, il se rapprochait plus d'Aomine. Il préférait rester campé sur ses positions et fermer les yeux, attendre que l'orage passe. Il grimaça à nouveau à cette pensée avant de récupérer son mobile. Il avait certes l'air ridicule, assis devant son ordinateur incapable de se concentrer, mais peu importait : il était hors de question qu'il ait quelque chose en commun avec Ahomine ! Son téléphone vibra au moment où il allait presser le bouton d'envoi et il sursauta en reconnaissant la photo contact que Takao avait glissé à son insu plusieurs mois auparavant et qui le représentait, le nez collé à l'objectif en train de faire un clin d'œil, un grand sourire idiot collé au visage et deux doigts levés en signe de victoire. Il s'était quelques fois demandé comment le brun avait réussi à prendre une photo pareille avant de renoncer à comprendre.

Il regarda l'image encore quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

_ Shin-chan ?

_ Ecoute, je…

_ Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ni partir comme ça. On peut… oublier cette histoire un moment ? Il te faut du temps pour y réfléchir, j'ai compris. Et puis je peux attendre.

Takao fit une pause avant d'ajouter, un peu plus bas :

_ Tu me manques.

Midorima ignora la pointe de culpabilité dans sa poitrine : il aurait sans doute dû s'excuser aussi. Il fronça les sourcils et se força à lâcher :

_ Moi aussi.

_ Hein ?

_ Moi aussi je suis désolé !

_ Oh. fit une petite voix déçue.

_ Je croyais que je te manquais aussi.

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de le dire clairement et à voix haute. A la place, il lança d'un ton presque désinvolte :

_ Je te rappelle que tu as toujours les clés de chez moi ! Te connaissant, je suis surpris que tu les aies si peu utilisées jusqu'ici. Enfin, je ne compte pas sortir ce soir de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas comme si tu allais en avoir besoin pour entrer.

Il perçut très clairement le gloussement de son petit-ami à l'autre bout du fil et ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour.

_ Je suis là dans une demi heure.

_ Comme tu veux.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Takao poussait la porte d'un geste hésitant. Aurait-il dû toquer ? Il leva les yeux au ciel : il était clairement invité et attendu ! Décidé, il entra plus franchement dans l'appartement, se déchaussa en prenant bien soin de ranger ses baskets dans le meuble prévu à cet effet et de pendre sa veste légère à la patère. Il pénétra dans le salon et chercha le vert des yeux.

_ Tu as dix minutes de retard ! entendit-il râler depuis la cuisine.

Il sourit :

_ Je croyais que c'était comme je voulais !

Midorima sortit de la cuisine et Takao sursauta, surpris, quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de salut. Il était généralement celui qui initiait les étreintes. Il sourit, il trouvait ça agréable quand l'autre prenait les devants. Le plus grand s'éloigna et affirma en le regardant :

_ Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Les tensions entre eux s'étaient un peu apaisées. Au cours de la semaine suivante, Takao prit grand soin de ne jamais évoquer le sujet "parents". Mais le sort (Midorima l'appelait "Mercure", allez comprendre) avait décidé de s'acharner. Durant la semaine, Kise y fit allusion trois fois, la télévision proposa un documentaire complet sur le coming-out et les informations ne parlaient que de la fête des mères qui avait bientôt lieu. A la fin de la semaine, Takao avait tout simplement décrété de ne pas allumer la télévision quand il était avec Shin-chan et avait décidé de se contenter de la radio. Il finit par y renoncer après trois essais infructueux en grommelant.

_ De toute façon, tu détestes ce groupe.

_ Non, je ne le déteste pas. Je préfère seulement les musiques plus calmes.

_ Comme Bob Marley ? le taquina le brun.

_ Comme Bob Marley. affirma l'autre sans relever l'air amusé de son amant.

Ils avaient mangé, parlé et avaient fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Ou plutôt, le brun s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et avait fini par l'écraser de son poids, rendant impossible tout mouvement trop ample au risque de le réveiller. Midorima avait pesté une seconde à voix basse avant de se résigner à passer sa nuit sur le canapé. Il avait éteint la télévision, s'était installé un peu plus confortablement, avait posé ses lunettes sur la table basse juste à côté, n'avait rien fait quand la tête du brun avait glissé près de son estomac et avait fermé les yeux pour commencer à dormir. Après cinq minutes, il se retrouvait à fixer le plafond, incapable de fermer l'œil alors que l'accoudoir du canapé était si désagréable contre sa nuque. Il soupira longuement quand Takao commença à ronfler doucement, comme un ronronnement qui meublait le silence de la pièce. Midorima fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Depuis quand dormait-il sur ce canapé inconfortable, au risque d'attraper froid et d'être courbaturé, pour ne pas réveiller un mec ? Depuis quand n'arrivait-il pas à dormir parce qu'il avait peur de tout rater ? D'habitude il s'en fichait. Il ne s'attachait pas assez pour ça, ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Momoi et Kise avaient bien comploté, tenté de jouer les entremetteurs, mais il avait toujours réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, à fuir les relations trop sérieuses, qui l'engageraient trop. Jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à cet énergumène qui avait un jour débarqué dans son service par hasard, par erreur. Et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant, il se posait des questions, LA question. Celle qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins espéré pouvoir fuir. Il fit un geste pour remonter ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu'elles n'étaient plus sur son nez et soupira. Takao bougea dans son sommeil, grogna quelque chose d'indistinct avant de se lover un peu plus contre son ventre et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Le lendemain, quand Takao se réveilla, il était seul. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il se demanda si Midorima était dans son lit et n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Il s'étira et se leva, décidé à aller vérifier sa théorie mais fut surpris de constater que les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Il sourit à l'idée que l'autre soit resté sur le canapé avec lui mais chassa l'image de son esprit. Il était au milieu du couloir quand il remarqua le bruit de la douche auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là. Un léger sourire toujours accroché au visage, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café en essayant de garder la vaisselle en un seul morceau. Il était en train de remplir les tasses quand le vert arriva, en train de boutonner sa chemise, les cheveux encore humides. Avec bonne humeur, Takao lui tendit une tasse, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de position confortable et tu écrasais mon bras gauche.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave. Et toi ? Je suis un oreiller confortable ?

_ Très. plaisanta le brun avec un sourire.

_ Par contre j'ai fait un rêve super bizarre.

Il entreprit de raconter son songe à un Midorima attentif puis l'aida à nettoyer les deux tasses et l'assiette de fruits qu'ils avaient vidée. Il prit son tour dans la salle de bain et quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva son petit-ami penché sur un carnet, l'air concentré, en train de raturer furieusement plusieurs lignes pour les réécrire.

_ Je croyais que tu avais fini d'écrire ta thèse depuis un moment. lança le plus petit en s'approchant et en se penchant sur son épaule pour tenter de voir ce que l'autre avait déjà écrit.

_ C'est le cas. Ce n'est pas sur ça que je travaille.

_ Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

Il prêta attention aux mots couchés sur la feuille mais n'eut pas le temps de les lire avant que le vert lance d'une voix un peu tendue :

_ Une lettre.

_ Une lettre ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent des lettres écrites à la main sur du papier ?

_ Mes parents.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu écrirais à tes parents ? Tu ne peux pas leur téléphoner ? Ou leur envoyer un mail ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je peux leur dire au téléphone et les mails sont trop impersonnels. Une lettre manuscrite est plus appropriée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire ?

Midorima releva enfin la tête de sa lettre pour lui jeter un regard perdu.

_ Que je suis gay, Kazunari.

Le brun se redressa et lui rendit son regard :

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir du placard.

L'autre haussa les épaules et Takao prit peur :

_ Ecoute, il faut pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire à cause de moi ! Je sais que je t'ai mis la pression mais c'était uniquement parce que tu refusais de penser à l'idée d'en parler un jour à tes parents ! Tu ne dois pas le faire parce que je te l'ai demandé, il faut que ça vienne de toi et…

_ Kazunari…

_ Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'aurais pas dû insister autant.

_ Takao ?

_ Je peux attendre tu sais. Si je sais que tu considères l'idée, que tu le feras un jour, tu n'as pas à te…

_ TAKAO !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne me forces à rien. J'y ai réfléchi et je pense que c'est le moment, c'est tout.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Parce que je ne me pardonnerais jamais si tu t'étais senti forcé à cause de moi et que tu regrettais après coup.

_ Enlève toi cette idée de la tête : je ne le ferais pas si c'était uniquement pour toi.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et Midorima reporta son attention sur le papier :

_ Je devrais sans doute leur dire de vive voix…

_ Je t'aime.

Il sursauta. Takao se pencha pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du vert.

_ Je t'aime. répéta-t-il plus bas.

Le plus grand se laissa aller dans l'étreinte en fermant les yeux et lâcha :

_ Je t'aime aussi.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Midorima était plongé dans ses pensées. Debout devant la machine à café, un gobelet en plastique à la main et les yeux rivés sur la pendule murale, il se faisait distraitement la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de devoir se reposer sur la caféine. Il soupira et plongea son regard dans le liquide noir qui restait au fond de son verre. Il secoua la tête, le finit en une gorgée et jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Ça avait été une longue journée et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : qu'elle se termine. Il soupira en se changeant, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait à faire avant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, les sourcils froncés, et sortit de l'hôpital sans changer d'expression. Il était d'une humeur massacrante quand il acheta des timbres et au moment de glisser la lettre dans la boîte publique, il eut un geste d'hésitation. Avec un long soupir, il finit par lâcher la missive et s'éloigner. Maintenant que c'était fait, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Quand il arriva chez lui, Takao était assis devant sa porte :

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? C'est justement pour éviter que tu restes dans le couloir que je t'ai donné mon double.

_ Je savais pas si tu aurais envie de me voir ce soir. Tu sais, avec tes parents, tout ça… Je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être envie de rester seul.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises et entre.

Quand son téléphone sonna deux jours plus tard, le premier réflexe de Midorima fut de s'écrier :

_ TAKAO ?! Tu peux m'expliquer quelle est cette sonnerie ?

Le brun éclata de rire :

_ Comme t'avais l'air d'aimer les chansons Disney, je me suis dit que Mulan te plairait peut-être. En plus elle est drôle cette chanson.

Le futur médecin leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son portable et de se raidir.

_ Bah t'en fais une tête ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment pas, je trouverais autre chose. Tiens, "L'histoire de la Vie", c'est un grand classique et…

_ C'est mes parents. lâcha Midorima.

_ Oh… Tu devrais répondre, non ?

Le vert hocha la tête et appuya sur le bon bouton avant de changer de pièce. Takao ne fit pas mine de le suivre et commença à faire des allées et venues nerveuses dans le salon. Après quelques minutes, son petit-ami revint dans la pièce et il lui jeta un regard anxieux :

_ Alors ?!

_ Je suis invité pour déjeuner ce Dimanche midi. se contenta de lâcher le vert.

_ Et ? C'est tout ? Aucune allusion ? Aucune remarque ? Aucune question ?

_ …

_ Ils ont peut-être pas encore reçu la lettre.

_ Peut-être.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Il se tenait devant la porte et hésitait à rentrer. Takao avait commencé par lui proposer de l'accompagner avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de balbutier "Non, désolé… C'est une mauvaise idée, je sais. Oublie ça, j'ai rien dit". Il avait bégayé quelques minutes, avait décidé de ranger ce qui traînait dans son appartement désorganisé, puis lui avait assuré qu'il était là au besoin, puis qu'il l'aimait et qu'il espérait que tout irait bien avant de soupirer et de s'emparer d'un balai en grognant "je vais faire le ménage, peut-être que ça m'empêchera de dire des conneries". Midorima avait levé les yeux au ciel, l'avait laissé s'affairer quelques minutes avant de l'interrompre d'un baiser et de… Il secoua la tête : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y repenser. Il poussa le lourd battant de bois et entra. Il pendit sa veste au porte-manteau, remonta ses lunettes et s'avança jusqu'à la pièce à vivre. Une enveloppe portant son écriture attira son attention, abandonnée sur le buffet et il fronça les sourcils : ils l'avaient reçue, alors ?

Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé. Son père lisait le journal et sa mère semblait très concentrée sur le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer et tous deux se redressèrent. Sa mère retira les lunettes qu'elle ne portait que pour la lecture et son père ferma le journal. Il s'avança pour les saluer et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Sa mère l'interrogea sur ses études et son père lui annonça que sa sœur devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Le silence s'apprêtait à devenir gênant quand un grand bruit résonna dans l'entrée. Les hommes Midorima échangèrent un regard entendu pendant que la seule femme de la pièce esquissait un sourire attendri.

_ Désolée ! C'est que moi ! J'ai fait tomber le porte manteau… Mer…credi. Shin ! Viens m'aider.

Le jeune homme souffla, las, et se leva, rejoignant sa cadette. Quand il arriva, elle soutenait comme elle pouvait le porte-manteau surchargé, les pieds empêtrés dans le tapis de l'entrée et son gros sac à main menaçant de tomber de son épaule. Il esquissa un sourire narquois comme elle lui lançait un regard faussement agacé :

_ Chizu.

_ Tu comptes me regarder longtemps ou tu viens m'aider ?

Il secoua la tête et s'avança, soulevant le porte-manteau comme elle soufflait, soulagée. Elle se redressa, lissa ses vêtements et réajusta son sac sur son épaule, arborant un air digne.

_ Tu as enlevé tes lunettes ? demanda distraitement son frère.

_ J'ai mis des lentilles ! Tu devrais essayer, j'suis sûr que ça t'irait comme un gant.

_ Non merci. Mes lunettes me conviennent très bien.

_ C'est vrai que ça te va bien, remarque. Bon. On y va ? Sinon ils vont s'impatienter !

Elle le bouscula sans le faire exprès comme elle s'engageait dans le couloir pour rejoindre leurs parents. Elle les salua chaleureusement, répondant de façon très enthousiaste à la question de sa mère sur son petit-ami.

_...du coup, il s'excuse. Il aurait adoré venir.

_ Tu le salueras de notre part.

Elle leur adressa un gigantesque sourire, meublant la conversation encore quelques minutes avant de s'exclamer en remarquant l'ambiance un peu plus tendue que d'ordinaire :

_ Vous avez pas faim ? Je meurs de faim !

Elle partit aussitôt vers la cuisine dont elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des assiettes et des couverts, commençant à dresser la table tout en discutant avec son père des dernières nouvelles. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'installait à table. Midorima fut questionné sur son travail à l'hôpital et il s'efforça de satisfaire la curiosité de sa cadette qui avait toujours de nouvelles questions. Il passa aussi le bonjour d'Akashi à son père. Il se rappelait encore de sa surprise quand il avait découvert que ces deux là se connaissaient. Il l'avait découvert quand le rouge lui avait demandé d'un ton détaché s'il avait des liens quelconques avec la société Midorima que dirigeait son père et dont l'autre était devenu l'avocat peu de temps après l'accident de Monsieur Akashi. Il était prévu de longue date que Chizu reprenne l'affaire familiale et elle aussi avait déjà rencontré son ami au détour de rendez-vous professionnels. Elle discutait d'ailleurs boulot avec leur père jusqu'à ce que leur mère intervienne :

_ Dites, tous les deux ! On avait dit "pas de travail à table", il me semble.

Les deux autres s'excusèrent rapidement et changèrent de sujet. Midorima capta plusieurs échanges de regards silencieux entre ses parents et sa sœur dut les voir également puisqu'une fois le repas fini, elle ordonna plus qu'elle ne demanda à son aîné de l'aider à débarrasser. Quand ils furent seuls dans la cuisine, elle ferma la porte et lança :

_ Tu sais pourquoi ils sont si bizarres ? J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ou c'est toi ?

_ Je leur ai dit.

_ Tu leur as dit ?!... Dit quoi ?

Son frère la regarda d'un air exaspéré et comme elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, il soupira et lâcha :

_ Je leur ai dit que j'étais gay, Chizu.

_ Oooooh. Je vois. Entre nous, il était temps. J'suis sûre que c'est ça qui plombait tes relations.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et elle s'appuya contre l'évier :

_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu de faire ce que je te conseilles depuis si longtemps ?

Il détourna le regard, gêné.

_ Oh, il y a un mec derrière tout ça ! C'est le gars qui t'a demandé quel parfum de glace tu préférais la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé ?

_ …

_ Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! J'espère que tu me le présenteras.

Le plus âgé remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, s'empêchant de dire que Takao aussi l'espérait. Sa sœur lui décocha un sourire attendri puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et le sourire disparut au profit d'une mine sérieuse :

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais discuter avec eux pendant que je fais la vaisselle. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais laissés tous les trois aujourd'hui.

Midorima hocha la tête sans lui avouer qu'il était un peu soulagé qu'elle soit là, dans la pièce d'à côté, l'oreille probablement collée à la serrure et prête à intervenir au besoin. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette vague de stress au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait jamais été de nature angoissée et n'avait pas l'habitude. Il referma la porte de la cuisine et s'installa face à ses parents qui, assis côtes à côtes, le fixèrent. Par où devait-il commencer ? Il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, se faisant mentalement la réflexion que Kise avait raison et que ce geste trahissait de façon trop évidente son malaise. Il les remit en place et se retint de se racler la gorge quand il finit par lancer :

_ Donc… On va en parler ?

Il put voir ses parents échanger un regard et aurait juré qu'il venait d'entendre la tête de sa sœur cogner contre la porte fermée de la cuisine.

_ Mon chéri… On… C'est… commença sa mère, hésitante.

_ On ne veut pas que tu croies qu'on te rejette… reprit son père d'une voix un peu incertaine mais déjà plus décidée en jetant une œillade à sa femme.

_ Tu sais, quand tu étais adolescent, je me suis posé la question. Et puis tu ne nous l'as jamais dit alors j'ai fini par ne plus y penser. continua cette dernière, assise face à lui.

Midorima réprima un mouvement de surprise. Vraiment ? Il avait pourtant passé la grande majorité de ses années lycée à tenter de nier ce fait.

_ Je suis… Nous sommes tes parents, Shintaro. Et nous t'aimons.

_ Mais ? finit-il tout de même par demander, tendu.

_ Mais rien. On ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout. lâcha son père en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter d'autre.

_ Il nous faudra… un peu de temps. Mais si tu es heureux comme ça… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. termina sa mère, serrant la main de son époux dans la sienne.

_ Tu es heureux, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle presque aussitôt.

Midorima prit une seconde pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question. La réponse lui semblait évidente mais la question lui paraissait trop importante pour se précipiter :

_ Oui. Oui, je le suis.

Le petit couinement ravi dans la pièce voisine fut parfaitement audible cette fois-ci et, sans doute une conséquence du poids qui venait de quitter ses épaules, il s'autorisa à sourire. Il attendit d'être dans sa voiture, prêt à partir, pour envoyer un message à Takao auquel ce dernier répondit par une foule de smileys.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Depuis le début de la semaine, Midorima n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Sa sœur lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages dans l'espoir qu'il lui apprendrait au moins le nom de ce mystérieux garçon. Kise l'avait traîné de force en boîte pour fêter ça avant de l'abandonner au milieu de la foule pour aller roucouler avec Kasamatsu au bar. Kuroko l'avait félicité, apparemment il avait appris la nouvelle de Takao avec qui il communiquait régulièrement. Ce dernier point l'intriguait. Il savait que le brun s'entendait bien avec le reste de ses amis, qu'il passait parfois chez Momoi et Kise pour discuter avec le blond et que ces trois là complotaient dans son dos, mais il ignorait quand est-ce que son petit-ami s'était ainsi rapproché de Kuroko.

Quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital le Lundi suivant, il avait fait semblant d'ignorer la discussion véhémente de Fujita avec Nakamura. Son collègue s'était alors arrêté au beau milieu d'une phrase pour l'inviter à prendre un verre après le boulot. La jeune femme l'avait dévisagé plusieurs secondes, coupée dans son élan, avant de hausser les épaules pour passer à autre chose, s'éloignant d'un bon pas en direction d'une chambre sans répondre. Fujita s'était approché de lui et s'était contenté de murmurer :

_ Dis, tu crois que j'ai une chance avec elle ?

Et lui, il avait haussé les épaules à son tour d'un air désintéressé, son vis-à-vis n'attendant de toute façon aucune réponse.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avec Takao avant le Jeudi soir. Ils avaient pu parler, avaient petit-déjeuné ensembles et Midorima avait même eu le temps de lui passer un savon (parce que décidément, il en avait assez que l'autre change sans arrêt sa sonnerie de portable pour quelque générique stupide de dessin animé. Il était sûr que "Pokémon" allait faire parler pendant encore des semaines).

Ce soir là, Takao arriva en milieu de soirée. Il l'embrassa, murmurant sensuellement dans son oreille qu'il lui avait manqué avant que le vert ne s'écarte en grommelant quelque chose sur son sale caractère. Puis le plus petit avait étalé le contenu du sac plastique qu'il transportait sur le plan de travail, dévoilant plusieurs boîtes de nourriture à emporter. Ils s'étaient installés et il n'avait suffi que de quelques minutes pour que le brun se colle à son petit-ami qui fut contraint de manger de la main droite tout du long.

_ Je suis vraiment soulagé que ça se soit bien passé avec tes parents. Je m'en serais vachement voulu si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'était pas à cause de toi.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda sérieusement le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Midorima se détourna et remonta ses lunettes en répondant :

_ Oui. Ma sœur a beaucoup plus insisté que toi à ce sujet. Et Kise m'a fait la morale pendant des jours. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut quand même dire que tu y es pour quelque chose.

_ Ah bon ? Comment ça, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mis la pression ?

_ …

_ Shin-chan ?

_ Parce que ! Je n'aurais pas pu te cacher à ma famille éternellement. Tu es beaucoup trop bruyant pour ça. Tu sais que ma sœur t'a entendu parler derrière moi la dernière fois qu'elle a appelé ?

_ Eternellement ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as dit éternellement !

_ Et alors ?

Le brun lui décocha un sourire lumineux.

_ Rien. Rien du tout !

Takao se détourna, reportant son attention sur l'écran de télévision en s'appuyant encore un peu plus sur l'épaule du futur médecin. Ce dernier soupira, perdu, et finit d'avaler les nouilles sautées qui restaient dans sa boîte en carton. Il avait pensé à ça toute la semaine et hésitait encore. Il finit cependant par demander, tout à fait sérieux :

_ Est-ce que je peux à mon tour émettre une suggestion concernant tes parents ?

_ Euh… Ma situation est un peu plus compliquée que la tienne. Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis… longtemps. Avant la désintox, en fait. Et honnêtement, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir coupé les ponts. J'étais vraiment un con à cette époque. Pourquoi ?

Le brun s'était redressé, fixant à présent son amant d'un air tout à fait concentré, sur ses gardes et prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Midorima soupira. Cela allait être aussi compliqué qu'il l'avait prévu.

_ Je pense que tu devrais recontacter tes parents, Kazunari. Tu l'as dit toi-même, cela fait longtemps. Tu as changé. Et tu mérites une deuxième chance.

Takao eut un petit rire nerveux comme il se levait.

_ Non. Crois moi, je n'en mérite pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir pris leur argent, d'avoir fait le mort pendant des semaines avant de revenir pleurer pour de l'aide et de m'enfuir dès que j'avais eu ce que je voulais ? Que je vis dans un appart' minuscule que je peux à peine payer ? Que j'ai renoncé à mes études ? Que je suis séropo ?

Midorima le regarda avant de se dire que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant. Il aurait dû se taire.

_ C'était une suggestion. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en tenir compte. Je pense juste que tu en meurs d'envie et que ce serait une bonne idée.

_ Peut-être que ce serait bien pour moi. Mais pour eux ? Ma vie me convient comme elle est, au fond. J'suis heureux, et j'ai un mec formidable. il lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé avant de continuer :

_ Mais je sais qu'ils espéraient autre chose et je pourrais pas les regarder dans les yeux…

Le brun se rassit.

_ Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. Ils se portent sans doute mieux sans moi.

Le plus grand garda ses doutes à ce sujet pour lui et le laissa continuer.

_ T'as raison, j'aimerais vraiment leur parler, les revoir… Mais c'est trop compliqué. Et je ne pense pas qu'eux en aient envie. Tu sais… Tu sais, après être sorti de désintox, après avoir reçu les résultats du dépistage, j'ai voulu y retourner. Mais je me suis dit que j'avais pas le droit. Alors j'ai préféré… me remettre, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu vois ?

Le vert hocha la tête. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir mais jusque là, il suivait son raisonnement.

_ Et après, j'ai réalisé… J'ai leur numéro dans mon téléphone, et leur adresse aussi. Mais j'ai jamais osé aller les voir, ou leur téléphoner.

Takao se leva brutalement et s'éloigna du canapé, rapidement imité par son amant.

_ Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense. Et je crois que parler de ta famille, ça m'a fait prendre conscience qu'ils me manquent mais…

Il se massa les tempes :

_ Tu trouves que ce serait égoïste ? Réponds moi franchement.

_ Non. Je ne penses pas que ce serait égoïste. Je pense qu'ils aimeraient savoir qu'aujourd'hui tu vas mieux. Et qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour toi.

Le brun avait l'air perdu et Midorima hésita à s'approcher pour tenter de le réconforter. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme enjoué et plein d'énergie qui s'était imposé dans sa vie et dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Il tendit une main hésitante vers lui mais Takao recula au même moment avant de relever la tête dans sa direction.

_ Ah… Désolé. Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça avant de prendre une décision. T'as raison, je devrais leur parler. Mais je sais pas si… si j'en ai la force.

Le brun s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il inspira à pleins poumons dans son cou avant de murmurer :

_ Merci d'en avoir parlé.

Instinctivement, le vert referma ses bras sur le dos de son petit-ami et quand ils se détachèrent, ce dernier avait l'air épuisé. Il jeta un regard morne à la télévision qui marchait toujours et se força à constater :

_ Tiens… Le film est terminé… Je peux rester ?

_ Bien sûr que oui.

_ Merci.

Cette nuit là, ils eurent tous deux du mal à s'endormir. En vérité, Takao ne ferma même pas l'œil de la nuit et quand Midorima se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut pour trouver une note près de son oreiller lui signifiant que le brun était parti plus tôt pour récupérer des affaires chez lui. Il soupira et se leva. Il patienta toute la journée sans avoir de nouvelles, puis le lendemain. Il finit par recevoir un message d'excuse qui disait simplement qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Midorima hésita un moment avant de répondre mais finit par frapper le bouton d'envoi d'un geste un peu trop brusque, presque pour s'empêcher de faire machine arrière.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Takao s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il faisait ça, parfois, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Le sol était froid, son dossier était inconfortable mais il s'en fichait. Il laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et relut le dernier message de Shin-chan pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'il était sorti du métro.

" _Tu devrais leur parler_ "

Et les mots semblaient rebondir contre son crâne comme il tentait de décider si c'était une bonne idée ou une idée complètement stupide.

" _Tu devrais leur parler_ "

" _Tu devrais leur parler_ "

C'était de sa faute. S'il ne leur parlait plus, ne les voyait plus. S'il ignorait tout d'eux et qu'ils ignoraient tout de lui. Il avait été nul, misérable, affreux. Il les avait blessés, s'était aussi fait mal au passage, les avait poussés à laisser tomber. Ils avaient traversé l'enfer pour lui, avec lui, contre lui et avaient dû se résoudre à abandonner. Peut-être ne lui pardonneraient-ils jamais. Lui avait accepté l'idée de ne plus exister pour eux. Par défaut, parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le choix, parce qu'il avait honte aussi un peu, et parce qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur un passé qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et qu'il préférait regarder vers le futur. Un futur où il ne serait pas seul.

" _Tu devrais leur parler_ "

Il caressa doucement l'écran tactile pour faire défiler sa liste de contact. Il avait récupéré ce numéro de téléphone des mois auparavant, peut-être des années. Avant de connaître Shin-chan, avant de se rappeler à contre cœur qu'il n'avait peut-être pas le droit d'exiger de connaître la famille du vert. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer comme il composait le numéro dans sa tête. Il se rappelait des heures à éplucher l'annuaire à la rechercher du bon numéro, celui qui n'était plus dans son téléphone depuis déjà trop longtemps, celui qu'ils avaient changé depuis. Et quand il l'avait enfin trouvé, il l'avait noté, appris par cœur, entré dans la mémoire de son portable, et l'avait laissé là.

" _Tu devrais leur parler_ "

Il éteint et ralluma l'écran plusieurs fois successives, le cœur battant. Il prit une grande inspiration, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit la première tonalité. A peine l'eut-il entendue qu'il raccrocha. Avait-il le droit de les recontacter ? Après tout ça, tout ce temps ?

" _Tu devrais leur parler_ " avait dit Midorima. L'homme qu'il aimait, qui avait parlé à ses parents en dépit de ses craintes, qui l'acceptait comme il était. Avec son passé et ses erreurs, même celles qui étaient irréversibles. Son copain qui remontait ses lunettes pour dissimuler son embarras quand Takao disait "je t'aime" et qui détournait la tête dès que le brun le surprenait à le regarder d'un air tendre. Shin-chan qui serait là s'il renouait avec ses parents et resterait même s'ils ne voulaient plus de lui, qui avait réussi à lui redonner confiance et le faisait rire et acceptait parfois de venir en boîte avec lui même s'il détestait ça et levait les yeux au ciel dès qu'il se moquait de lui sans réaliser que c'était cette expression qui justement, poussait Takao à le taquiner.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration, souffla pour évacuer le stress et l'angoisse et rappuya sur le bouton d'appel, collant le mobile à son oreille et attendant que quelqu'un décroche pendant que l'anxiété montait graduellement dans sa poitrine, un peu plus à chaque tonalité.

_ Allô ?

Le brun considéra un instant l'idée de raccrocher mais changea d'avis avant même que sa mère ait fini le mot. Cette voix. Cette voix lui avait manqué. Encore plus que ce qu'il pensait.

_ M… Maman ?

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et d'appréhension. Il attendait. Le reconnaîtrait-elle seulement ? Et que dirait-elle ? Lui en voulait-elle toujours ? Peut-être ne voudrait-elle plus de lui. Takao écouta le silence à l'autre bout du fil, la respiration qu'on retenait sous le coup de la surprise jusqu'à ce que la femme, sa mère, lâche d'une voix hésitante, au moins aussi tremblante que la sienne, pleine d'émotion :

_ Kazunari ? C'est bien toi ?!

Il esquissa un sourire. Un sourire soulagé, presque heureux. Parce qu'il avait compris à sa voix : tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait encore une chance. Alors, retenant une larme de joie et d'émotion qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue comme son sourire s'agrandissait, il répondit :

_ Oui.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Voilà ! J'avoue qu'il était temps de faire un peu apparaître Akashi et Kuroko. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pu les exploiter, je vais essayer de les mettre un peu plus mais je ne garantis rien. Le prochain chapitre arrive donc dans deux semaines et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est du costaud et qu'il est long. Essayez de deviner sur qui il sera (et bravo si vous réussissez xD). J'espère que ça vous a plu et si l'un(e) d'entre vous s'y connaît un peu en études de médecine, j'aurais une ou deux questions à lui poser.


	7. Riko & Hyuga

Titre : " _Queer as Folk_ "

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Multiples, surtout dans ce chapitre ^^

Rating : T

 **Longueur** : 26 673 mots (hum, hum)

Résumé : "Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi et Midorima vivent une vie paisible et sans problème dans le quartier gay de… Hein, vous y croyez, vous ? Entre problèmes de couples et discrimination, soirées interminables et petit déjeuner chez Alex, gueule de bois et prises de tête, l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis LGBTQ inspirée de la série Queer as Folk"

 **Note : Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre est un peu long, effectivement, mais il est vraiment chargé et plusieurs sujets différents sont abordés dont un qui me tient à coeur (comme de nombreux autres sujets). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que les nombreux Flash Backs ne vous perdront pas et que vous aimerez l'OC présent ici ^^**

 **Note 2 : Encore un grand merci à Monkey D. Elena pour son aide et à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Ca me motive énormément de discuter avec vous et d'avoir vos impressions.**

 **Réponses aux Réviews Anonymes** :

Aki Seto : Le site a coupé ton adresse mais je te réponds quand même. Déjà merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu aimes mes écrits (et c'est vrai que "Space Oddity" est sans doute mon Os le plus triste, je le trouve même plus triste que "Life on Mars?"). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. J'essaie vraiment de rendre mes écrits aussi réalistes que possible donc le fait que tu penses que j'y arrive me touche énormément ^^ Et puis merci pour la pub, du coup x) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **RIKO & HYUGA**

* * *

Riko se tenait immobile devant la porte du snack, replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda la voix inquiète de Kiyoshi dans son dos.

_ On peut attendre que Hyuga soit là, si tu veux.

_ Non. C'est bon. Il travaille et si tu penses que ça peut nous aider… On y va.

Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe d'un geste sec et poussa la porte, décidée. Aussitôt, le bruit l'assaillit. Le bruit commun à tous les restaurants aux heures animées, des couverts qui s'entrechoquent, des assiettes qu'on pose sur les tables, de la machine à café qui coule et des discussions incessantes, bruyantes. Des éclats de rire, aussi, et quelques cris là bas, dans le fond, où deux femmes se disputaient. L'une des deux balança son verre d'eau dans la figure de l'autre avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux, les bousculant tous les deux sans s'excuser avant de sortir. Riko regarda autour d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas comme les restau ou les bars auxquels elle était habitué. Quelque chose dans l'ambiance, les couleurs vives. Elle sentit une large main se poser sur son épaule et souffla. Elle faisait confiance à Kiyoshi. Et puis après plusieurs mois à lutter en vain, elle n'avait plus d'autre solution. S'il pensait que ce serait utile.

_ Tu es sûr qu'ils sont là ?

_ Certain. Ils viennent déjeuner ici tous les matins. Et puis la fille que je veux te présenter travaille là. J'ai vérifié avec son collègue hier, elle est de service jusqu'à huit heures. On pourra lui parler après.

Il regarda sa meilleure amie, tendue, et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant :

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Ne pose pas de questions bêtes : évidemment que je te fais confiance.

 **Flash Back : 16 ans plus tôt**

_ Je t'ai dit de me ficher la paix ! gronda un blond aux cheveux mi-longs et à l'air courroucé tout en aspirant le jus de fruit de sa brique.

_ Pas avant que tu aies dit oui.

Le blond fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et prit une inspiration, tentant sans succès de garder son calme :

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je fasse partie de ton équipe de basket.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Parce que ! Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner ! Non, c'est non !

_ Mais tu aimes ça.

_ Non. Je déteste le basket ! gronda Hyuga en se détournant.

_ Et puis ce n'est pas la question. Arrête de me harceler !

_ Bon, d'accord. On se retrouve où ce soir ?

_ J'ai dit arrête !

_ Mais il faut qu'on se réunisse avec les autres membres pour trouver comment convaincre Riko.

_ Je ne fais pas partie de ton équipe, je te… Attends. Riko ? Aida Riko ?

Le châtain lui décocha un sourire lumineux :

_ Oui ! Tu la connais ?

Le blond s'empourpra et se détourna à nouveau.

_ C'est une amie d'enfance.

_ Oh.

Le visage de Kiyoshi s'illumina :

_ Je me demande lequel de vous deux j'arriverais à convaincre en premier de rejoindre l'équipe de basket ! Et si on passait un marché : si j'arrive à la convaincre, tu nous rejoins !

_ C'est hors de question !

_ Allez, quoi ! Et puis c'est pas dit qu'elle dise oui. Elle a refusé chacune de mes propositions.

Hyuga grogna avant de demander d'un ton las :

_ Si j'accepte ce marché ridicule, tu me ficheras la paix ?

_ Promis !

_ Tu ne me suivras plus à la cafétéria et tu ne viendras plus dans ma classe à l'intercours pour tenter de me convaincre ?

_ Non !

_ Et tu arrêteras de m'accompagner le soir ?

_ Juré. Alors ?

Hyuga se massa les tempes. Il connaissait Riko. C'était une entraîneuse douée, elle avait appris avec le meilleur. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne ferait pas, c'était entraîner une équipe lycéenne de basket. Alors s'il devait en arriver là pour que cet espèce de géant lui fiche la paix…

_ Ca marche.

Teppei lui rendit un grand sourire ravi et se leva pour rejoindre sa propre classe comme la sonnerie retentissait. Environ deux heures plus tard, il était assis dans une autre salle et discutait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs :

_ Et pourquoi j'accepterais un marché pareil ? Les clubs de ce lycée m'énervent, ils ne prennent jamais les choses au sérieux.

_ Mais si on avait Hyuga, tu sais que ce serait différent. C'est plutôt équitable comme proposition, non ? Si j'arrive à le convaincre de faire partie de mon équipe, tu nous rejoins ! Ca marche ?

Le jeune femme se pencha sur son cahier, hésitante.

_ Hyuga-kun n'acceptera jamais de faire partie d'une équipe de basket.

_ Justement, tu ne risques pas grand-chose !

_ Bon. D'accord, ça marche. Si tu arrives à le convaincre de faire partie de ton équipe, j'en suis.

_ Génial ! Ah… Je dois y aller. Mais compte sur moi pour revenir bientôt. Et avec Hyuga, en plus !

Il se leva et s'en alla, son sac sur l'épaule, en sifflotant joyeusement. Bien, maintenant il lui fallait trouver un moyen de faire croire à l'une de ces deux têtes de mules que l'autre avait rejoint l'équipe. Par qui commencer ? Il avançait dans la cour les mains dans les poches, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa première rencontre avec Hyuga avait eu lieu dans un couloir, alors qu'il avait envoyé valser son portable en lui rentrant dedans par accident. Mais le blond n'avait attiré son attention que quelques jours plus tard, quand il s'était interposé entre Hanamiya et le pauvre gamin qu'il martyrisait à ce moment là. Il s'était énervé, avait gesticulé, manqué de le frapper et l'autre ne s'était jamais départi de son petit rictus narquois. Il sourit. Il avait vraiment besoin que Hyuga rejoigne son club ! Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fouilla dans sa liste de contacts jusqu'à tomber sur le bon numéro.

_ Izuki ? C'est Teppei ! J'aurais besoin d'aide pour quelque chose… il se passe quelque chose entre Riko et Hyuga ?

Il avait suffi de deux semaines et des bons arguments pour faire craquer Hyuga. Quelques insinuations sur sa coupe de cheveux, un petit match de basket et la chance qui l'accompagnait habituellement avaient finis par les faire plonger tous les deux dans son piège sous le regard amusé de ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient observé orchestrer tout ça d'une main de maître. Hyuga, qui avait retrouvé ses cheveux courts et sa coloration brune habituelle, lui avait dit qu'il le détestait. Kiyoshi avait souri à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques et le brun s'était encore plus agacé. Ce dernier s'était détourné et était parti discuter avec leur nouvelle manager.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Teppei fouilla la pièce des yeux et son regard s'éclaira comme il se posait sur une jeune femme au tablier surchargé de pin's et aux cheveux d'un rose éclatant qui virevoltait entre les clients, s'agaçait sur quelqu'un qui avait laissé traîné son sac au milieu du passage et retournait derrière le bar. Il fronça les sourcils et continua son inspection quand une voix familière s'écria :

_ C'est quand même dingue, non ? J'arrive pas à croire que je suis si près du but ! En plus, ça tombe super proche de mon anniversaire, c'est quasiment le destin !

_ Oui, Kise. C'est génial. Je suis impatient : quelques jours à l'hosto, ça nous fera des vacances à tous !

_ Daiki...

Kiyoshi tapota l'épaule de son amie avant de l'entraîner vers la table du fond où un blond boudait sous l'œil amusé d'un type aux cheveux bleus et l'air désespéré d'un autre aux cheveux écarlates.

_ Viens. C'est eux, là bas.

_ Hein ? Tu veux dire cet énergumène, là, celui qui gesticule depuis tout à l'heure ?

Teppei eut un rire franc :

_ Kise est quelqu'un d'enthousiaste. Viens.

Il l'entraîna vers la table et s'arrêta devant les occupants. Il se racla la gorge assez fort pour attirer l'attention du groupe.

_ Kiyoshi ?! Salut ! Tu sais que Momoi commençait à s'inquiéter ? Ca fait un moment que tu n'es plus venu à l'association. Je crois qu'elle voulait te voir pour te demander si tout allait bien. lança Kagami.

_ Justement, il faut que je lui parle. Ah… Je vous présente Aida Riko.

_ C'est Hyuga, maintenant. Tu devrais t'y être habitué depuis le temps.

_ Riko, je te présente Kise Ryota et Kagami Taiga. Ils sont à l'association avec moi.

Les deux concernés saluèrent l'étrange duo comme le jeune homme continuait :

_Voilà Kuroko Tetsuya que j'ai pu croiser quelques fois. Je suppose que vous êtes Aomine Daiki, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

_ Si c'est interdit au mineurs, c'est sans doute vrai. commenta le bleu avec un sourire arrogant, essuyant un coup de coude de son amant.

_ Et j'imagine que vous êtes Midorima Shintaro. Kise parle souvent de vous.

Le vert fusilla son meilleur ami du regard avant de tendre sa main vers le nouveau venu qui la serra avec un grand sourire.

_ Je m'excuse mais je ne vous connais pas. continua Kiyoshi en regardant Kasamatsu et Takao d'un air désolé.

_ Ah ! Lui, c'est Yukiocchi ! C'est mon âme sœur, mon futur ma…

Le brun coupa Kise d'un ton exaspéré :

_ Kasamatsu Yukio. Enchanté.

_ Et moi, c'est Takao Kazunari ! L'âme sœur de Shin-chan !

Le futur médecin leva les yeux au ciel sans pourtant le corriger.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontré Madame Riko Aida-Hyuga ! lança finalement Kise d'un ton enjoué.

_ Riko tout court.

Elle se tourna vers Kiyoshi et lui envoya un air interrogateur.

_ Ah oui. On était venus pour parler avec Momoi. Mais peut-être que Kagami et Kise, vous pouvez nous aider.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Euh… Bien sûr. Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à l'attendre ici. De toute façon, je comptais ouvrir un peu plus tard. répondit Kise.

_ Moi je dois y aller. Tu peux me déposer en passant, Shin-chan ? Ah, et c'est un plaisir de vous connaître, Teppei, Riko !

Takao se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie et Midorima lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Kuroko les salua à son tour avant de les imiter. Kasamatsu bâilla et embrassa rapidement Kise avant de s'en aller à son tour, épuisé. Aomine prit le temps de terminer tranquillement son petit-déjeuner et de saluer Alex d'un hochement de tête quand cette dernière arriva pour prendre son service avant de se pencher vers Kagami pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Kise fut obligé de tousser pour les rappeler à l'ordre, ne pouvant retenir un ricanement amusé quand il vit la tête qu'arborait Riko. Le bleu se leva, visiblement très fier de lui et alla dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie en train de retirer son tablier. Kagami détourna le regard, un peu gêné, tandis que Kise faisait signe aux deux autres de s'asseoir.

_ C'est une habitude à prendre. Ces deux là sont insatiables ! ajouta-t-il en retenant un éclat de rire.

L'américain grogna en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

_ Hey ! Kiyoshi ! Je savais pas que tu faisais aussi dans les jolies filles ! Je me présente, Momoi Satsuki. Enchantée.

Le garçon lui sourit pendant que la brunette hésitait un peu sur le comportement à adopter. Ces gens étaient étranges.

_ Hum. Riko Hyuga, enchantée également. Je suis une amie de Teppei.

Elle serra la main que la serveuse lui tendait. Momoi se laissa tomber aux côtés de Kagami, face aux trois autres, et prit une mine un peu plus sérieuse :

_ Dai-chan m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Tout va bien ?

Kiyoshi se racla la gorge et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

_ Bah en fait, pas vraiment. Mais je pense que tu peux nous aider.

_ Avec plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est à propos de mon fils. intervint Riko, sourcils froncés.

 **Flash Back : 14 ans et 6 mois plus tôt**

Riko se balançait de droite à gauche, les larmes aux yeux et la tête calée contre le mur. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis expira lentement. Et recommença plusieurs fois. Elle fixa alternativement le morceau de plastique dans sa main et son téléphone avant de secouer brutalement la tête et de se lever d'un pas décidé. Elle se planta devant son miroir et fixa son reflet dans les yeux avant de lui lancer un sourire qui sonnait faux. Ce n'était pas grave, elle avait toute la soirée pour apprendre à faire semblant.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à apprendre à sourire pour de faux en une nuit, ou alors à cause de ses cernes, à moins qu'ils ne la connaissent trop bien. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne dupa ni Hyuga ni Kiyoshi le lendemain, le surlendemain ou même la semaine suivante. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'après deux longues semaines qu'elle se disputa vraiment avec Hyuga.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors j'ai dit un truc ? Tu me fais quand même pas la gueule parce que j'ai refusé de te couper les cheveux ? Parce que si c'est ça, je veux bien essayer mais il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre après !

_ Non, c'est pas ça…

Le garçon s'approcha et tenta de l'embrasser mais elle s'esquiva et il prit quelques pas de recul.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Tout va bien !

_ Riko, je te connais depuis qu'on a huit ans. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors dis moi !

_ …

_ C'est moi ?

_ …

Face à son silence, le brun s'agaça, jura à voix basse, la regarda se mordre la lèvre et baisser la tête et finit par s'en aller d'un pas vif. Il ne savait pas bien s'il était en colère ou s'il se sentait juste impuissant. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette situation lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il passa la soirée au street-park avec Teppei. Le plus grand aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il lui en fit part en visant le panier et en lançant le ballon qui traversa l'arceau métallique sans le toucher.

_ Peut-être… Qu'elle veut qu'on arrête. Je veux dire, nous deux. finit par lancer Hyuga.

_ J'suis sûr que c'est pas ça. affirma celui qui avait fini par devenir son meilleur ami.

_ Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ?

_ J'en sais que ça fait deux ans que je vous connais et déjà à l'époque où on s'est rencontré, c'était évident que vous en pinciez l'un pour l'autre ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a fallu que je m'en mêle pour que vous vous l'avouiez enfin !

Le lunetteux leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un énième commentaire sur la vie privée et l'espace personnel.

_ Riko t'aime. Tu ne devrais pas en douter.

_ Mouais. Bah dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_ C'est peut-être juste le stress. Ou un problème avec son père.

_ J'en sais rien. Elle m'en aurait parlé. Ou à toi.

Le plus grand haussa les épaules .

Deux jours plus tard, il toquait à la porte de la chambre de Riko. Cette dernière, les traits tirés lui ouvrit et soupira.

_ C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

_ Hyuga ? Non. Je me fais juste du souci pour toi.

Il entra sans attendre qu'on l'ait invité et alla ouvrir les rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière de rentrer.

_ Je dois admettre que t'es plutôt douée pour faire semblant que tout va bien. Je crois que je t'ai jamais vue autant sourire que ces deux dernières semaines. Mais là, tu peux plus mentir, alors ?

_ …

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirais rien à Hyuga. Promis juré. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis alors je vous aiderais tous les deux.

_ … C'est compliqué. Je… Je peux pas en parler.

_ Ca le concerne ? demanda Kiyoshi d'une voix douce en venant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Riko hocha la tête.

_ Et… C'est un truc important ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_ Hum… Tu veux pas rompre, pas vrai ? Parce que ça le fait vraiment flipper, tu sais.

_ Non, c'est pas ça.

Elle semblait déterminée à ne rien dire aussi resta-t-il silencieux, pensif, quelques minutes.

_ Et si on faisait un marché ?

_ Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir combien de fois avec cet technique ? se moqua la brunette en esquissant un sourire sincère.

_ Hey, mine de rien ça a plutôt pas mal marché jusque là non ?

Elle perdit son sourire et il décida de reprendre :

_ Je te dis mon secret et en échange, tu me dis le tien, ça te va ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans rien promettre mais l'invitant à continuer. Teppei prit une grande inspiration et commença :

_ En fait, ça fait un moment que je pense à vous en parler à Hyuga et toi. Parce que c'est vrai, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je vous fais confiance et d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance aussi !

_ …

_ Hum, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… Je suis gay.

Riko ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand elle releva son regard sur lui.

_ Je le sais, ça.

_ HEIN ?!

_ Quoi, tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'avait rien vu ? Même Junpei s'en doute.

_ Mais vous avez rien dit, alors…

_ Parce que tu ne nous as rien dit non plus. Ca ne change rien, tu sais.

_ Merci. murmura le châtain avant de se pencher vers son amie.

_ A ton tour.

_ …

_ Si tu veux vraiment pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais pas tout garder pour toi, tout le temps, c'est mauvais pour…

_ Je suis enceinte.

Kiyoshi s'arrêta, ferma la bouche, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda enfin la jeune femme qui semblait se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

_ Quoi ? Tu es…

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il se contenta de passer un bras par-dessus son épaule et de la prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire. Et Riko se retenait depuis des jours, depuis des semaines, et quand elle sentit Kiyoshi la serrer contre lui, elle baissa les armes. Elle pleura quelques minutes avant de décider de se reprendre. Elle s'éloigna un peu et se mit à fixer le mur face à elle.

_ Tu… T'es sûre ?

_ Oui. Certaine.

_ Et… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu devrais commencer par en parler à Hyuga.

La jeune femme se raidit.

_ Je sais même pas si je vais… J'ai pas encore 17 ans, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Elle lui renvoya un regard désemparé et Kiyoshi ne sut pas comment répondre alors il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle et murmura :

_ Je sais pas… Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Et elle le put. Quand deux semaines plus tard elle décida enfin de prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin, c'est à lui qu'elle demanda de l'accompagner. Ce fut aussi Kiyoshi qui s'efforça de trouver des explications capillotractées à ses lubies alimentaires, qui détourna l'attention toutes les fois où elle avait envie de vomir et qui la réconforta quand elle était prise de panique. Jusqu'au jour où Hyuga les surprit, assis dans la chambre de la brunette, en pleine conversation :

_ Tu devrais lui dire. Je sais que je t'ai dit que je garderai le secret mais je déteste lui mentir.

Riko regarda ses doigts puis le visage peiné de son ami puis ses doigts à nouveau.

_ Je sais pas comment lui dire. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

_ Peut-être mais ça va finir par se voir. Et tu n'auras bientôt plus le temps pour…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut me dire ? intervint le brun, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, seulement deux regards gênés et tendus. Il était venu pour parler à la jeune femme. Il ne supportait plus d'être laissé de côté et de ne pas savoir comment il pouvait l'aider.

_ Je vais vous laisser discuter, ok ? lança Teppei en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis.

_ Non ! Tu restes là ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu, à tous les deux ?

Le plus grand se rassit sous la pressions des deux yeux verts qui luisaient de colère derrière les lunettes.

_ Alors c'es ça ? Vous êtes quoi, ensembles tous les deux ?

_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Riko.

_ Dans ce cas quoi ? Vous passez tout votre temps ensembles, vous faites sans cesse des messes basses et vous vous taisez dès que j'entre dans la pièce ! Si ce n'est pas ça, c'est quoi ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, consulta son meilleur ami du regard et finit par fixer son petit-ami. Elle sentit une vague de larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux et se maudit : elle détestait pleurer et depuis quelques temps, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. C'était à en devenir folle.

_ Ecoute, Hyuga… C'est compliqué et… On n'est pas ensembles, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. s'efforça de le calmer Teppei.

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, et l'ignora pour rester concentré sur Riko.

_ Je suis… enceinte. finit-elle par lâcher.

_ Tu…quoi ?!

_ Je suis enceinte. répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Hyuga se sentit vaciller. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de son meilleur ami et face à la jeune femme.

_ Mais… On est au lycée, tu ne peux pas…

Elle arbora un air agacé :

_ Figure toi que ce genre de chose se fiche bien de savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie !

Le brun inspira plusieurs fois. Expira, lentement, comme on lui avait appris pour gérer le stress. Il se mura dans le silence, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers l'adolescent assis à sa droite :

_ Et toi tu le savais ?!

_ Je lui ai dit il y a quelques semaines. Je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi.

_ Pourquoi c'est à lui que tu en as parlé en premier ?! Je suis quand même… le premier concerné ! Non ?

_ Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, hein… lança Kiyoshi d'une voix incertaine.

_ NON ! Tu restes là ! s'écrièrent les deux autres en chœur.

_ Evidemment que tu es le premier concerné ! Tu as des doutes ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé en premier ?

Le châtain se permit de répondre à sa place :

_ C'est un simple concours de circonstances, Hyuga. Et puis je ne suis pas…directement impliqué, c'était plus facile. C'est bien ça, Riko ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de les regarder tous les deux, raides comme des piquets.

_ Et… Tu as décidé de ce que tu veux faire ? finit par demander Hyuga.

Il comprit au regard perdu de sa petite-amie qu'elle n'avait pas encore décidé, non. Et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

_ Hum… Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu ne devrais plus tarder. Tu n'as plus que quelques semaines avant… intervint Teppei en pesant chacun de ses mots.

_ Avant quoi ?

_ Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour avorter. termina Riko.

_ Oh. Ah. Oui… Je vois…

Ils restèrent là un long moment, tous les trois, en silence. Puis Kiyoshi se leva et cette fois, ses amis ne le retinrent pas. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du lunetteux en signe d'encouragement, puis fit un petit signe réconfortant à la jeune fille avant de sortir et de les laisser. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Hyuga s'avança pour prendre la brunette dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Quand il s'éloigna, il fronça les sourcils et prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

_ Ecoute… Quoi que tu décides, je serais là.

_ Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas envie d'avorter. finit par murmurer Riko.

Le garçon se tendit, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner contenance et se rassit sur le lit.

_ Je vois… Hum. Ca fait beaucoup à digérer mais ce que j'ai dit tient toujours.

_ T'es sûr ? Parce qu'il faut que tu sois sûr. Si je décide… Si on décide de le garder, on ne pourra pas faire machine arrière. Et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule.

Elle semblait fragile, à des années lumière de la fille forte et énergique que tout le monde connaissait et respectait pour sa force de caractère et sa détermination farouche. Hyuga déglutit avant de poser une main sur la sienne :

_ J'ai… ma part de responsabilité là dedans.

Sa copine étouffa un rire et hocha la tête.

_ Il te reste combien de temps avant de… avant que ce soit trop tard ?

_ Trois semaines. Mais en comptant les délais d'attentes, il faut que je… qu'on se décide rapidement.

_ Je vois.

_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu en pensais. finit-elle par dire après un moment.

_ Je suis un peu sous le choc. Est-ce que j'ai déjà pensé à avoir une famille ? Avec toi ? Oui. Mais j'imaginais pas ça avant quelques années. Et j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt. Mais… Mais j'accepterais ta décision, Riko. Parce que je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi.

 **4 semaines plus tard.**

_ Tu es sûre que tu es prête à en parler à ton père ? demanda Hyuga pour la douzième fois de l'après midi.

_ Je suis enceinte de plus de trois mois. Il faut que je lui en parle. Je suis même surprise qu'il n'ait pas fait de commentaire sur ma prise de poids.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas pris tant de poids que ça. bougonna le brun.

Sa petite amie rigola et s'appuya sur son épaule :

_ C'est gentil mais complètement faux et tu le sais.

Hyuga lui sourit, toujours tendu. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Il se rappelait même avoir passé deux nuits entières à chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur internet. Il avait fini par laisser tomber son ordinateur quand il avait compris que cette surcharge d'information ne faisait que l'angoisser davantage. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Kiyoshi et encore plus avec Riko. De toutes les options, des pours et des contres. Et c'était ce qui avait fini par le mener là, à quelques pas du salon des Aida, prêt à recevoir la condamnation du juge le plus partial de la Terre.

_ Ton père va me tuer.

_ Mais non.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu te rappelles sa réaction quand il a su qu'on était ensembles ? Il va me tuer pour avoir osé posé ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur toi.

_ Peut-être. finit-elle par concéder en rongeant le dernier ongle qui restait sur sa main droite.

_ Bon. T'es prêt ?

Kiyoshi leur avait assuré son plein et entier soutien quelques heures plus tôt et avait même proposé de s'introduire en douce chez les Aida pour être à leurs côtés. Ils avaient fini par refuser. C'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire tous les deux.

_ Quand faut y aller. grogna Hyuga.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et y trouvèrent Monsieur Aida en train de travailler sur un programme d'entraînement pour un client de la salle de sport. Et là, tout de suite, Hyuga changea d'avis. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt du tout.

 **1 semaine plus tard.**

Hyuga observait le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre sous toutes les coutures. Le cocard avait presque disparu et sa pommette ne faisait plus mal. Le souvenir, douloureux, de la colère de Monsieur Aida quand ils lui avaient appris la nouvelle refit aussitôt surface dans son esprit. Il avait eu le temps de regarder le plus âgé devenir livide comme il comprenait que sa fille ne plaisantait pas, puis rouge de fureur quand il avait réalisé que le responsable se tenait devant lui. Il se rappelait encore l'éclair de colère qui avait traversé son regard. Le verre, posé sur la table, qui avait valsé et avait fini sa course contre un mur, Riko qui avait sursauté, puis le coup de poing suivi du cri de la jeune femme. Monsieur Aida s'était tout de suite éloigné mais il avait fallu une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il se calme et s'excuse comme si prononcer ces simples trois mots lui arrachait la gorge. Quand Kiyoshi avait vu le bleu de son ami, il les avait bombardés de questions, inquiet. Il avait fallu tout lui expliquer depuis l'annonce jusqu'à la fin de la soirée dans une ambiance glaciale où les deux adolescents avaient subi un véritable interrogatoire doublé d'un sermon dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie. Monsieur Aida avait eu l'air de se détendre un peu, à peine, imperceptiblement, quand Hyuga lui avait assuré qu'il n'irait nulle part et comptait bien aider Riko. L'adulte avait hoché la tête, d'un air qui semblait dire qu'il avait plutôt intérêt de tenir cette promesse, et chacun était allé se coucher. Le lendemain, et après une nouvelle discussion interminable avec son père, Riko et celui-ci avaient pris rendez-vous avec une gynécologue.

_ Vous êtes inconscients ! Vous auriez dû m'en parler immédiatement ! Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au bébé ou pire, à Riko ?! Vous ne réfléchissez jamais ? avait-il hurlé la veille au visage des deux plus jeunes qui n'osaient pas lever la tête de leurs mains, posées sur la table.

Hyuga avait insisté pour venir au rendez-vous et Monsieur Aida lui avait répondu qu'il y comptait bien. Puis Riko avait insisté pour que Kiyoshi vienne également et son père avait commencé par refuser jusqu'à ce que sa fille s'énerve et finisse par lâcher qu'il serait probablement le parrain de l'enfant et qu'il avait été d'un soutien indéfectible jusque là. Monsieur Aida avait fini par céder et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la pièce en attendant la gynécologue. Cette dernière finit par arriver et commença à préparer ce dont elle aurait besoin. Elle avisa le trio masculin qui arborait un air un peu anxieux et demanda :

_ Qui est le père ?

_ Moi ! répondirent Hyuga et Monsieur Aida d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et Riko ne put s'empêcher de rire en chœur avec la gynécologue qui décida de préciser.

_ Je voulais dire le père du bébé.

Elle se retourna vers sa patiente :

_ Ca va être un peu froid.

Elle étala le gel et bientôt une forme blanchâtre un peu indistincte apparut sur l'écran.

_ C'est votre première échographie ?

_ Oui. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire avant de confirmer d'une voix chaleureuse que tout allait bien et Riko put voir du coin de l'œil la réaction des trois hommes, visiblement soulagés.

 **8 semaines plus tard.**

Riko se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, au dernier rang de la classe et se massa les tempes. Une camarade s'arrêta à son niveau et la dévisagea.

_ Quoi ? grogna la brune.

L'autre sursauta avant de s'éloigner en lui jetant quelques regards frénétiques. Elle s'était à peine assise avec ses amies qu'elle chuchotait et que le petit groupe riait sous cape. Riko soupira.

_ Les gens continuent de se moquer de toi ? demanda Kiyoshi d'une voix compatissante comme il s'asseyait devant elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa une main distraite sur son ventre rebondi.

_ Je savais comment ça allait se passer. Tu sais que la plupart de mes amies ne me parlent plus ? Et leurs parents ont peur que j'aie une mauvaise influence.

_ Ne les écoute pas.

_ Non, en fait je trouve ça injuste. A écouter les discussions dans les vestiaires des filles, beaucoup font pire que moi avec leur copain et pourtant c'est moi qui me retrouve enceinte. Si leurs parents savaient, je me demande ce qu'ils en penseraient.

_ Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser.

_ On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui tombe sur de nouveaux graffitis à ton sujet à chaque fois que tu vas faire pipi. soupira la brune en s'installant plus confortablement.

_ Tu crois que les filles sont les seules à jouer les commères ?

Riko lui jeta un regard perplexe :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Rien.

_ Si, vas y. Explique.

_ Il y a pas mal de trucs sur Hyuga aussi dans nos toilettes. finit par avouer le garçon en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

Son amie se renfrogna. Hyuga ne lui disait jamais rien sous prétexte de la préserver. Par exemple, quand il avait enfin parlé de leur situation avec ses parents, il avait fallu une semaine à Riko pour l'apprendre. Et deux supplémentaires pour apprendre que son petit-ami vivait chez Teppei. "C'est temporaire" avait-il dit. "En attendant qu'ils se calment et prennent du recul". Toujours était-il que le temporaire durait depuis maintenant un mois et que Hyuga ignorait avec application chacun des appels de ses parents. Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois à ce sujet.

_ Tu as besoin d'eux. On aura besoin d'eux quand le bébé sera là !

_ Et ils ne veulent pas nous aider alors on fera autrement.

La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement et son meilleur ami se pencha vers elle :

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui, Teppei, tout va bien. C'est juste qu'elle donne des coups.

_ "Elle" ? Je croyais que vous ne sauriez pas le sexe avant le prochain rendez-vous ?

Riko prit le temps d'adresser une grimace peu amène à un garçon qui s'était arrêté dans le couloir pour la fixer depuis la porte et qui déguerpit aussitôt.

_ Oui. Mais je suis sûre que c'est une fille ! Hyuga pense que c'est un garçon.

Kiyoshi eut un petit rire :

_ C'est vrai. Il me l'avait dit. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu.

_ Je t'avoue que c'est le dernier de mes soucis. finit par soupirer Riko.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je veux dire que j'ai 17 ans dans quelques jours, que mes "beaux-parents" nous ont complètement laissés tomber et que le lycée essaie de me pousser à partir pour sauver la face. Alors savoir si je vais avoir une fille ou un garçon…

_ Comment ça le lycée essaie de te pousser à partir.

Riko changea encore de position, incapable de s'installer confortablement sur la chaise en bois, avant de se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir.

_ Tu dis rien à Hyuga ?

Le châtain soupira et lui emboîta le pas :

_ Vous êtes incroyables ! Quand est-ce que vous comptez arrêter les secrets ? C'est au moins la quatrième fois cette semaine que l'un de vous me demande de ne rien dire à l'autre.

_ Promets !

_ Ok. Je ne dirais rien à Hyuga.

_ Le directeur nous a convoqué il y a quelques jours avec mon père pour nous expliquer pourquoi il était préférable que je parte de moi-même. Soit disant que je déconcentrerais mes camarades et leur renverrait une mauvaise image. En fait, ils ne veulent pas me renvoyer pour sauver la face mais le directeur a clairement sous entendu qu'il finirait par le faire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ J'hésite encore. D'un certain côté, je n'ai pas envie de leur donner satisfaction mais de l'autre, ce serait plus simple de finir l'année chez moi. Je te jure, il y a des jours où je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai décidé de le garder.

_ Tu regrettes ?

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, ignorant le gloussement d'une élève de deuxième année qui passait à son niveau.

_ Non. Je ne crois pas.

Deux jours plus tard, elle apprenait que Hyuga avait raison. Ils allaient avoir un garçon. Huit jours après, elle recevait une lettre de la direction de son lycée et réprimait un sourire en se disant qu'ils avaient enfin pris leur décision. Neuf jours après, elle se retenait de pleurer parce que le brun avait également été renvoyé. Onze jours plus tard, elle s'empiffrait de gâteau d'anniversaire, coincée entre Hyuga et Teppei sous l'œil réellement inquiet de son père qui se demandait comme sa fille, si jeune, allait bien pouvoir gérer ça. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés quand elle décida de finir son année par correspondance. Vingt-six quand Kiyoshi lui demanda s'ils avaient déjà réfléchi à un nom. Trente-et-un quand il lui apprit qu'il avait rompu avec son copain une semaine plus tôt. Et quarante-huit quand elle se rendait à l'hôpital, catastrophée, parce que Teppei venait d'atterrir aux urgences. Cinquante jours avant qu'elle ne lui passe un savon pour lui avoir fait une frayeur pareille. Soixante-sept jours avant qu'elle ne décide de renoncer aux cours d'accouchement sans douleur parce que le regard des autres femmes était trop lourd à supporter. Soixante-huit jours avant que Hyuga lui assure qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir abandonné. Soixante-treize jours avant qu'elle ne se dise qu'elle avait hâte que le bébé soit là parce qu'elle en avait marre de se sentir énorme, encore en train d'enfler. Quatre-vingt-cinq jours avant qu'elle ne se plaigne de la chaleur suffocante. Quatre-vingt-seize jours avant que son père ne la transporte d'urgence à la maternité, qu'elle ne crie que c'était impossible, le bébé ne devait pas arriver avant encore un mois, qu'on lui répondre que le bébé n'avait pas l'air décidé à attendre un mois supplémentaire, qu'elle ne hurle à son père et à Hyuga de sortir de la salle parce qu'ils l'angoissaientt plus qu'autre chose. Quatre-vingt-dix-sept jours avant qu'elle ne tienne son fils dans ses bras et réalise enfin à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir décidé de le garder.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

_ C'est à propos de mon fils. Il va bientôt avoir quatorze ans et…

Kise manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé.

_ Quatorze ans ? Ouah, tu fais jeune pourtant, t'as quel âge ?

_ Ki-chan ! C'est très impoli de demander ça à une femme !

_ Non, c'est bon. J'ai bientôt 31 ans. J'ai eu Rei quand j'étais encore au lycée.

_ Oh. Je vois. Ca n'a pas dû être facile.

_ Vous avez entendu parler des problèmes à Teiko, on a même été manifester là bas il y a quelques mois. intervint Kiyoshi, soucieux de rester concentré sur le sujet initial.

Kagami se referma aussitôt et Momoi posa un regard désolé sur lui.

_ Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs. s'excusa aussitôt le châtain.

_ Ce n'est rien. Continue, c'est quoi le problème avec Teiko ?

_ C'est là bas qu'étudie Rei. reprit Riko, intriguée par leur réaction.

Momoi sembla faire le lien presque aussitôt :

_ Attendez, les plaintes contre la direction, ça vient de vous ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda la rose à Kiyoshi en écarquillant les yeux.

_ C'est mon mari et moi qui lui avons demandé. Nous préférions éviter d'exposer Rei.

_ Mais quelque chose a changé ? devina Kise qui finissait sa tasse.

_ L'autre soir, il est rentré avec un cocard. Teppei et nous deux avons eu notre lot au lycée, je ne veux pas que Rei subisse la même chose. On a déjà essayé de le changer d'établissement mais les transferts sont compliqués en cours d'année et comme vous le savez, la direction ne compte pas intervenir.

_ Oui, j'étais aussi à Teiko, ce sont de vrais abrutis. Je pensais qu'en changeant de directeur, les choses iraient mieux mais son remplaçant est fait du même bois et l'administration n'a pas changé non plus. Soupira Momoi.

Riko hocha la tête. Alex arriva avec plusieurs tasses qu'elle déposa devant eux et la jeune femme se saisit de la sienne. Elle en but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

_ On a reçu une réponse d'une école qui serait prête à accepter un transfert pour la prochaine rentrée et on comptait là-dessus, en espérant que les choses iraient mieux ailleurs mais quand on lui a dit, Rei s'est énervé et cela fait une semaine qu'il refuse de nous parler. Il ne veut pas changer d'école. Je crois qu'il a réussi à se faire quelques amis et qu'il a peur de se retrouver seul si les choses se répètent. On lui a promis qu'on ferait notre possible pour qu'il puisse rester à Teiko mais je… on ne sait plus quoi faire.

Momoi hocha la tête et leur adressa un regard un peu perdu :

_ D'accord mais… en quoi je peux vous aider ?

_ Teppei nous a dit que vous étiez dans cette association qui fait pression sur la direction et que vous essayiez de faire avancer les choses.

_ Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, Momoi, c'est toi ! renchérit le châtain.

La rose déglutit et contempla ses doigts, incertaine de la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de pouvoir gérer la pression du regard plein d'espoir de Riko.

_ Vous devriez peut-être commencer par une association de parents. proposa Kagami.

_ J'y ai pensé. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire tant que la direction refuse d'autoriser leurs interventions.

_ J'y suis allée quelques fois. Certains membres m'ont aussi conseillé de m'adresser à vous et Teppei à l'air d'accord.

_ C'est vrai que personne ne sait faire pression sur les gens comme Momoicchi. se moqua Kise.

La rose leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment et finit par soupirer.

_ Je veux bien essayer mais… Ca fait des mois qu'on essaie de faire plier la direction et même convoquer la presse n'a pas fonctionné. On a tenté de mobiliser les parents d'élèves mais beaucoup ne veulent pas être impliqués de peur que leurs enfants en souffrent. Si on arrive à avoir un nombre de parents suffisant avec nous, peut-être que ça peut marcher. Ou au moins les faire réfléchir.

Riko hocha la tête et finit sa boisson.

_ Dites moi ce qu'on doit faire.

_ Votre mari…

_ Tutoyez moi, ce sera plus simple.

_ Ca va dans les deux sens ! lança joyeusement Momoi avant de reprendre :

_ Ton mari, il en pense quoi ?

_ Hyuga aurait voulu venir mais il n'a pas pu se libérer. Tout est bon de son côté. assura Kiyoshi.

_ Bon. Ce serait bien que je le rencontre aussi. Et ton fils. Ah, mais si tu préfères qu'il reste à l'écart, je comprendrais.

_ Il faut que j'en parle à Junpei mais je ne pense pas que ça posera de problèmes tant que son nom n'est cité nulle part.

_ Ok. En attendant, tu peux me raconter comment ça a commencé ?

 **Flash Back :**

Rei s'arrêta devant la porte de chez lui et ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa le battant avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre d'un pas pressé.

_ Rei ? Une minute jeune homme ! Viens ici. l'interpella sa mère d'une voix stricte.

Le garçon s'arrêta, jura dans sa tête et fit demi-tour, tête basse.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

Son père, assis à table et sa mère, debout près de lui, l'attendaient visiblement depuis un moment.

_ Pourquoi tu portes les chaussons de l'école ? demanda son père.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et manqua de laisser échapper un juron. Il était tellement pressé qu'il avait oublié de les cacher dans son sac.

_ J'ai… perdu mes chaussures ! Alors je suis rentré avec ça. Je peux y aller ? J'ai des devoirs et…

_ Le collège nous a appelé. Il paraît que tes notes ont beaucoup chuté et ton professeur principal voulait nous voir. Quand ta mère lui a expliqué à quel point elle trouvait ça étonnant, il nous a répondu qu'il avait reçu tous les contrôles avec notre signature. Une idée de comment ça a pu arriver ?

Le plus jeune retourna à ses orteils, dansant d'un pieds sur l'autre.

_ Que tu aies de mauvaises notes, c'est un chose. Mais que tu imites notre signature ? s'agaça Riko, les bras croisés.

_ J'ai juste du mal à suivre et j'avais peur de votre réaction. chuchota Rei.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Teppei nous a dit que tu ne parlais presque plus, tu ne nous dit plus rien, tu perds sans arrêt tes affaires. Rien que ce mois-ci, il a fallu de racheter deux paires de chaussures, trois livres et une veste d'uniforme. Ton professeur a dit que tu avais cessé d'aller aux entraînements de basket, tes notes chutent. énuméra Hyuga, l'air tendu.

_ On n'est pas en colère, on est juste inquiets. intervint Riko en posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

_ C'est rien, vraiment ! J'ai juste… un peu de mal à me concentrer. assura leur fils.

_ Vous pouvez me dire ma punition pour que je puisse aller dans ma chambre ?

Ses parents se concertèrent du regard, perdus, et sa mère s'approcha. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Aussitôt, la brunette lui retira la veste et tira sur la chemise pour dévoiler un bleu qui s'étalait sur la peau de son bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gronda-t-elle, alarmée.

_ R…Rien ?

_ Rei ! Tu dois nous le dire si quelque chose se passe mal au collège. On ne pourra pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien. tenta vainement son père qui s'était approché.

Le plus jeune s'échappa de la poigne solide de sa mère et récupéra son sac avant de crier, les larmes aux yeux :

_ Vous pouvez pas m'aider de toute façon !

Il quitta la pièce en courant et gravit les marches quatre à quatre avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, laissant ses parents dans le salon. Tous deux échangèrent un regard perdu et alors que Hyuga faisait mine de lui emboîter le pas, sa femme l'en empêcha.

_ Il faut qu'il nous dise ce qu'il se passe.

_ Tu n'obtiendras rien en le forçant à parler.

Le brun souffla et se rassit à table.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu crois qu'il est harcelé ? Il nous en aurait parlé !

_ Parce qu'on a tout dit à nos parents, nous à son âge. Tu ne voulais même pas me dire à moi ce que racontaient les autres à ton sujet. Et je pense qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père.

Hyuga remonta ses lunettes et hocha la tête.

_ Bon. Mais il va falloir qu'il nous parle.

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Teppei. Ils ont toujours été très proches. Et on devrait le garder à la maison demain. Je n'ai que deux rendez-vous, je pourrais rester avec lui et Teppei lui parlera pendant que je serais à la salle de sport. proposa Riko d'une voix tremblante.

Son mari hocha la tête. Ce fut elle qui monta jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils et lui annonça qu'il était dispensé de cours le lendemain.

Quand son parrain entra dans sa chambre, il le trouva sur son lit, les rideaux fermés, et ignora la désagréable sensation de déjà vu qui menaçait d'éclore dans son estomac.

_ Salut.

_ C'est mes parents qui t'envoient ?

L'adulte pensa un instant à nier avant d'y renoncer :

_ Ils sont inquiets, tu sais.

_ …

_ Mais on peut parler d'autre chose, si tu préfères.

_ J'ai pas envie de parler.

_ Ok. Alors on peut juste rester et ne rien se dire ensembles. Ou jouer à un jeu vidéo. Ou alors tu peux…

_ Tu leur a dit ?

Son parrain sembla comprendre tout de suite et vint le rejoindre sur son lit :

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai promis que je ne leur dirait rien. C'est à cause de ça que tu as arrêté le basket et que tes notes chutent ?

Rei se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard avant de secouer la tête dans un signe négatif.

_ Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Mais tu devrais le dire à tes parents, ils veulent et peuvent t'aider.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi !?

_ Parce que j'ai été ado avant toi ! rit Kiyoshi, arrachant un sourire à son filleul.

_ Je déteste quand les adultes disent ça.

_ Pourtant c'est vrai.

L'adolescent renifla et leva la tête vers son parrain :

_ Tu préfères quel jeu ?

Ils firent une partie sur la console et quelques heures plus tard, Kiyoshi descendait et retrouvait Riko pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien appris mais qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer le plus jeune.

_ Il va se refermer sinon.

Elle hocha la tête. Pourtant, le soir venu, alors qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre leur fils de venir manger avec eux, elle ne put empêcher Hyuga de s'exclamer :

_ Il faut que tu nous parles !

_ Junpei…

_ On ne peut rien faire pour toi si tu ne parles pas ! Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ce bleu ?

_ Personne.

_ Rei… gronda son père d'une voix tendue.

_ C'est juste un gars avec qui je m'entends pas. C'est rien.

_ Les chaussures et les cahiers, c'est lui aussi ? demanda Riko d'une voix qu'elle força à rester à rester calme.

Rei hocha la tête.

_ Il t'a souvent frappé ? insista Hyuga.

_ N-Non.

_ Rei…

La voix menaçante à nouveau. Et l'adolescent sentait que les derniers mois le rattrapaient.

_ Il m'a poussé contre le mur une fois. Et quelques uns ont essayé de m'enfermer dans les vestiaires.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard très inquiet.

_ Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? soupira le lunetteux.

_ Je sais pas… Quelques mois ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda sa mère en contournant la table pour passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

_ Parce que !

_ Et ce "gars", il a un nom ? finit par demander Hyuga en décidant de ne pas insister pour le moment.

_ C'est Jun.

_ Jun Kobayashi ?

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Mais vous vous entendez bien pourtant.

_ Plus maintenant. grogna Rei en se dégageant finalement de l'étreinte de sa mère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ …

_ Rei, s'il te plaît.

Et il ignorait si c'était la voix tremblante de sa mère si protectrice et forte, ou bien le regard désemparé de son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cet état, ou peut-être l'affirmation de son parrain quelques mois auparavant. Mais il murmura quelque chose trop bas pour être entendu et on lui demanda de répéter.

_ Parce que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien… enfin peut-être un peu plus que bien, et ça lui a pas plu.

Il capta le regard interloqué qu'échangèrent ses parents et se leva d'un bond, l'air effrayé, avant de prendre la fuite à nouveau, ignorant sa mère qui lui demandait de rester là. Il entendit ses parents parler quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne monte et toque à la porte de sa chambre. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son père. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait parié sur sa mère.

_ Rei, ouvre moi.

_ Non.

_ S'il te plaît ?

_ …

_ Rei.

Il se leva et déverrouilla la porte.

_ Vous me détestez ? murmura-t-il, tête basse.

Son père fronça les sourcils :

_ Bien sûr que non ! Comment tu as pu croire qu'on allait te détester ? Ou même moins t'aimer ?!

_ …

_ Tu sais pourtant qu'on n'a aucun problème avec ça ! Teppei est là pour en témoigner.

L'adolescent se rua sur lui et se colla contre son torse en reniflant et Hyuga hésita un instant avant de refermer ses bras dans son dos, peu habitué aux étreintes.

_ Hey, t'en fais pas. Ca va aller, d'accord ? On va parler avec les Kobayashi et…

_ NON !

_ Comment ça ?

Rei s'éloigna et se tortilla.

_ Quoi ?

_ Jun il est… il s'est excusé l'autre jour. Il m'a même aidé à chercher mes chaussures.

Hyuga lui adressa un regard perdu.

_ Je croyais que…

_ Oui. C'est lui qui a commencé et qui a dit à toute l'école que… Enfin… Mais c'est plus lui. Et je veux pas que t'en parles avec ses parents. Sinon, ils vont lui interdire de me voir et c'est le seul qui… S'il te plait !

_ Ok, ok. On n'ira pas les voir pour l'instant. Mais il va bien falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose. Ca ne peut pas continuer.

Rei hocha timidement la tête.

_ Vous n'osez quand même pas faire un câlin sans moi ! s'indigna une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle et elle s'avança vers eux. S'il y pensait sérieusement, c'était le premier câlin groupé que Hyuga s'autorisait depuis plusieurs années.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Momoi se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle était tout simplement éreintée. Elle arrivait presque au bout de la semaine et s'en félicitait : elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec le service de nuit, au contraire, mais pour une fois elle avait hâte de reprendre des horaires diurnes. Elle bâilla et reposa la tête contre le dossier, se forçant à rester assise. Si elle s'allongeait ici, elle finirait par s'endormir, aurait des courbatures pendant deux jours, attraperait peut-être froid, et surtout, n'avancerait pas dans ses réflexions. Elle s'étira, se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la cafetière qu'elle fixa plusieurs minutes. Elle avait passé la matinée et une partie de la nuit à servir des cafés et l'odeur elle-même lui donnait une légère nausée. Elle buvait du café. Souvent. Trop. Et travailler au snack n'était même pas une raison suffisante pour arrêter. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le café. Elle était simplement sensible à la caféine et rester éveillée devenait parfois une priorité qui battait largement le goût amer et désagréable qui lui restait accroché à la gorge.

_ Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as passé la nuit debout, tu devrais dormir.

Elle sursauta. Kise lui adressa un sourire désolé, s'excusant tacitement de lui avoir fait peur, et disparut dans sa chambre. Il en sortit quelques minutes et deux jurons plus tard en tenant triomphalement son classeur de comptabilité qu'il avait oublié en travaillant dessus la veille. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua que sa colocataire n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pli. Il la rejoignit et s'efforça de la convaincre :

_ L'histoire de Riko t'a touchée, je sais. Et tu veux les aider. Mais tu ne penseras à aucune solution si tu ne dors pas. Tu es debout depuis quoi ? Cinq heures de l'après midi hier ?

_ Quatre.

_ Voilà. Ca fait presque dix-huit heures. Et tu as besoin de te reposer. On y réfléchira ensembles quand je rentrerais si tu veux.

Elle hocha la tête et décida de renoncer à son café pour aller se coucher. Elle retira ses chaussures, lâcha ses cheveux, retira son T-shirt, déboutonna son jean et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution. Teppei était un ami. Et elle voulait aider Riko. Et puis ce Rei, il avait… elle s'endormit sans parvenir à se détendre, épuisée.

 **Flash Back :**

Rei était retourné au collège. Il n'avait pas le choix, lui avait-on dit. Il avait grimacé : il avait naïvement pensé que maintenant que ses parents étaient au courant, ils le laisseraient échapper à ce qui était devenu un calvaire quotidien. Quand il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait ravalé les remarques qui lui étaient venues en tête, la bouffée de larmes que sa fierté l'empêchait de verser à nouveau et avait quitté la maison d'un air digne mais renfermé. Quelques heures plus tard, Teppei était assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

_ Ah… il vous l'a dit, alors.

Hyuga lui jeta un regard dur :

_ Parce que tu le savais ?

_ …

_ Evidemment que tu le savais, ce gosse te dit tout !

_ Je…

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu doutais de notre réaction, tu savais très bien que nous l'accepterions !

_ Hyuga…

_ Je devrais même plus m'étonner. Déjà à l'époque quand Riko était enceinte tu..

_ J'ai fait ce que je devais faire ! Rei me parle parce qu'il a confiance en moi pour garder ses secrets, je n'allais pas risquer de perdre cette confiance. Et puis si tu veux mon avis, ce n'était pas à moi de te dire que ton fils aimait un camarade de classe comme ce n'était pas à moi de te dire que ta copine était enceinte il y a quatorze ans !

_ C'est bon, t'as fini ? grogna le brun, à court d'argument.

_ Oui… Je crois.

Le lunetteux prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

_ Et… Tout va bien, pas vrai ? finit par demander ce dernier, les yeux ancrés au mur d'en face.

_ Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Je viens d'apprendre que mon fils est martyrisé par ses camarades de classe ! Evidemment que tout ne va pas bien.

Le plus grand ricana nerveusement.

_ Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

_ Oh. Ca. Oui, ça va. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir, mais j'ai du mal à voir pourquoi ce serait un réel problème. Et puis il a quatorze ans. A quatorze ans, tu regardais bien les nanas dans les magazines cochons, toi ! Regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui.

Le châtain s'empourpra violemment et dévisagea son ami :

_ HEIN ?! Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu de magazine… Et puis comment tu sais qu'à quatorze ans, je regardais les filles d'abord, on s'est connus un an plus tard ?!

Hyuga eu un petit sourire mêlé d'amusement et de sournoiserie, visiblement satisfait d'embarrasser l'autre.

_ J'ai mes sources !

_ Hum. Donc… il n'y a pas de problème entre nous ?

_ Je peux savoir où tu cherches à en venir depuis tout à l'heure ?

Kiyoshi se ratatina sur son siège et c'était en soi une image assez étrange de ce grand gaillard souriant.

_ C'est juste que j'avais peur que vous m'en vouliez. Comme je suis proche de Rei et que… je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que c'était ma faute.

Hyuga le dévisagea quelques minutes, stupéfait, et finit par lui donner un petit coup derrière la tête :

_ T'en as d'autres des conneries comme ça ?

_ …

_ Pour qui tu nous prends, crétin ? Il faudrait être complètement débile pour croire ça ! Ca ne nous est même pas venu à l'esprit.

Le châtain eut un grand sourire soulagé et un peu idiot qui disparut presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Rei ?

Le plus petit se leva et commença à marcher le long de la pièce.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je… Quand on était au lycée, on en a bavé. Je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive aussi. Riko et moi avons passé la nuit à nous renseigner sur internet.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

_ Qu'apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à Teiko. Ca arrive probablement dans beaucoup de collèges mais…

Il secoua la tête.

_ Quand je pense qu'on l'avait inscrit dans un établissement différent du notre à cause de la direction…

Hyuga se rassit et leva les yeux au plafond comme si le lustre allait lui donner une réponse.

_ Je pense que vous devriez d'abord contacter le directeur et le professeur principal de Rei pour voir comment gérer ça. Et en attendant, vous devriez garder un œil sur lui. Je suis là si vous avez le moindre problème.

Le brun hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait très fatigué et beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Ses souvenirs le ramenaient quatorze ans en arrière. A l'époque, il était loin de se douter de tout ce qui les attendait Riko et lui. Et Teppei aussi, qui avait toujours été là, avait assumé le rôle de babysitter, de soutien moral et physique, de compagnon de beuverie, de partenaire de bêtises de leur fils et de parrain attentionné.

_ Je sais. Merci.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Cela faisait huit fois que Momoi regardait l'horloge murale accrochée au dessus des étagères du snack. Elle essuyait frénétiquement un verre tout en se concentrant sur la porte d'entrée. Une cliente l'interpella et elle abandonna son chiffon pour aller prendre sa commande. Elle devait rencontrer Hyuga et Riko cet après midi et semblait tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Alex était descendue et faisait semblant de lire un journal posé sur le comptoir tout en observant son amie du coin de l'œil. A une table, Aomine et Kagami discutaient, Kasamatsu s'efforçait de lire un article par-dessus l'épaule de Kuroko et Himuro parlait basket avec Kise. Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures et Kise les avait tous invités en affirmant que ce serait sa tourné - rapidement contredit par Kasamatsu qui lui avait rappelé le nombre de fois où il se plaignait d'être trop juste niveau budget - et avait fini par convaincre tout le monde de venir. Midorima avait échappé à l'obligation en prétextant une garde à l'hôpital et personne n'aurait su dire si ce n'était qu'une excuse ou si c'était la vérité, tandis que Takao avait simple décliné avec un smiley clin d'œil, ajoutant que ce serait pour une prochaine fois. L'ancien mannequin avait pensé à insister mais avait fini par y renoncer. Akashi quand à lui n'avait même pas eu besoin de trouver une excuse. Kuroko était simplement arrivé seul et personne n'avait posé de question. Kise avait même eu un petit sourire soulagé et une voix qui transpirait la mauvaise foi quand il avait lâché que c'était "dommage. Il est toujours le bienvenu".

Quand Riko et Hyuga débarquèrent, accompagnés de Kiyoshi et d'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns, l'air renfrogné, il sembla à Alex que Momoi avait bondi comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort. Elle s'était approchée, leur avait indiqué une table un peu à l'écart en s'excusant. Il y avait encore trop de clients et Jack, qui avait le service de nuit et partageait une partie de son service, ne semblait pas vouloir revenir de sa pause. Elle s'excusa encore comme les trois adultes lui faisaient signe que ce n'était rien et revint prendre sa place derrière le bar où elle se saisit avec empressement d'une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle faillit laisser tomber.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te remplacer. finit par lancer Alex en remontant ses lunettes.

_ C'est bon. Je peux attendre que Jack revienne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge :

_ Il est parti il y a déjà cinq minutes, il ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Satsuki, tu es peut-être très douée mais tu n'arriveras pas à les aider en un quart d'heure.

_ C'est le seul jour où ils étaient disponibles tous les trois en même temps. Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir faire ça pendant le service.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Donne moi ton tablier et va les aider. Je vais prendre ta place le temps que tu aies fini.

La rose la regarda, hésitante, avant de détourner le regard pour fuir celui de sa patronne :

_ C'est pas super correct.

_ Je trouve ce que tu fais pour eux et leur gamin admirable !

_ Je n'ai encore rien fait.

_ Oui. Mais tu finiras par trouver une solution : tu es la personne la plus intelligente et déterminée que je connaisse ! Et pourtant, crois moi, quand Taiga veut quelque chose… T'as bien vu avec Daiki !

Momoi esquissa un sourire.

_ T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Sûre.

_ Je te le revaudrais ! Promis.

Alex lui adressa un clin d'œil et la plus jeune s'empressa de regarder ailleurs tout en enlevant son tablier et en le lui tendant.

_ Ah… Fais attention de ne pas te piquer. Parfois certains pin's se décrochent.

L'autre hocha la tête avec un sourire et la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la famille Hyuga, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Momoi s'approcha et les salua.

_ Enchantée, monsieur Hyuga.

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

_ Hyuga tout court, je préfère.

_ Bien. Et tu dois être Rei. supposa la rose en souriant à l'adolescent qui détourna le regard en l'ignorant.

_ Rei, s'il te plaît. soupira Riko.

Le garçon fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et Momoi trouva qu'il ressemblait à son père.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ D'accord…

Elle lança un regard aux trois adultes.

_ Ce serait peut-être plus simple si on discutait tous les quatre.

_ C'est bon j'ai compris ! grogna Rei en se levant et en enjambant les pieds étendus de son parrain pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Rei ! Reste ici, s'il te plaît ! s'écria Riko qui s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas.

Depuis quelques mois, elle n'était plus à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser son fils seul. Peut-être étais-ce les marques douteuses qu'elle avait entraperçues sur un de ses bras, ou le nombre alarmants de témoignages qu'elle avait lu sur le net.

_ Et où est-ce que je dois me mettre ? finit par grommeler l'adolescent.

Riko cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée.

Teppei se leva et s'approcha de son filleul. Quelques secondes plus tard, il demandait :

_ Dites… Ca vous dérange de garder un œil sur lui ?

Aomine les regarda, lui et Rei, tour à tour :

_ C'est qui ce môme ?

_ Daiki ! Hum, excuse le, ce mec n'a aucune manière. Il n'y a pas de problème, Teppei.

Le châtain lui décocha un grand sourire un peu forcé avant de rejoindre ses amis quelques tables plus loin. Riko le regardait d'un air dubitatif :

_ D'ici, tu peux garder un œil sur lui et crois moi, il y a peu de chances qu'il échappe à la surveillance de Kise ou Kagami. Et puis peut-être que ce sera plus simples avec des gens qu'il ne connaît pas.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à son fils avant de hocher la tête et de reporter son attention sur Momoi.

A deux tables de là, Rei pianotait sur son téléphone sans prêter attention aux chuchotements d'Aomine.

_ Non mais sérieux, c'est qui ce gosse ?

_ C'est le filleul de Kiyoshi.

_ Et c'est qui Kiyoshi ?

Kagami lui jeta un regard sévère :

_ Tu ne m'écoutes JAMAIS quand je parle, pas vrai ?

Le bleu se tut, sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs et finit par tenter :

_ Le type de l'association, celui dont le fils est harcelé ?

_ Pas le fils, le filleul. Oui, c'est lui.

_ Et pourquoi c'est à nous de jouer les babysitters ?

_ Aominecchi, parle moins fort. Je suis sûr que tout le snack peut t'entendre !

_ Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je recevrai des conseils de discrétion de ta part, j'aurais bien rigolé ! répliqua l'autre, vexé.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. finit par lâcher Rei, coupant Kagami dans son élan alors qu'il allait lancer une réplique acerbe à son amant.

_ C'est juste que ça les rassure.

_ Il parle ! constata Aomine avec un rictus moqueur.

_ Daiki, ça suffit ! Tu es vraiment impossible !

_ Vous sortez ensembles ? demanda Rei en les dévisageant.

_ Dis donc, morveux, c'est quoi ces questions ?

_ Daiki arrête ! gronda Kagami, agacé, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_ Oui, ils sortent ensembles ! répondit Kise avec un sourire.

_ Ils passent leur temps à se chamailler, c'est très divertissant.

L'adolescent dissimula un sourire devant l'air conspirateur du blond.

_ Et toi ?

L'ancien mannequin coula un regard vers Kasamatsu assis face à lui :

_ Moi, je sors avec le beau brun. Celui qui a les sourcils froncés.

Le concerné releva la tête juste à ce moment là et le regarda quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant de retourner comme si de rien n'était à la lecture du journal que Kuroko lui avait cédé, arrachant un sourire attendri à son petit-ami. L'attention de Rei se porta vers le petit bleu, qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer, et l'autre brun.

_ Eux aussi ils sont ensembles ?

_ Non. Lui c'est Himuro, le frère de Kagami. Et à côté, c'est Kuroko. Ils sont tous les deux en couple mais pas l'un avec l'autre.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

_ T'es bien curieux pour un gamin.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel : il ignorait si c'était la sœur d'Aomine qui l'avait poussé à détester les ados ou bien s'il s'était juste levé du mauvais pied mais il était insupportable.

_ T'as posé plus de questions que moi. J'ai compté, depuis que je suis là t'en as posé sept… vieillard.

Kise manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive comme Kagami explosait de rire devant l'air stupéfait et vexé de son amant.

_ Alors celle là, tu l'as pas volée, mon vieux !

_ Ha, ha, ha, très drôle. grommela Aomine.

Kuroko, qui suivait l'échange d'une oreille depuis quelques temps ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Himuro contint un ricanement et finit par aviser l'heure.

_ Je dois y aller. On se voit toujours demain, Taiga ?

_ Yep. Et les boissons sont pour moi cette fois-ci. Tu devrais rappeler à Alex qu'elle doit s'occuper du repas.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent avait récupéré son téléphone et pianotait dessus, visiblement très concentré. Kise se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'un prénom avant que Rei n'éteigne l'écran et ne le fusille du regard.

_ Ah… Je voulais pas être indiscret.

_ …

_ Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu indiscret. Mais je suis d'un naturel curieux.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à son mobile qui vibrait, renonçant à répondre tant que le blond avait ce regard diabolique.

_ Jun… C'est ton copain ?

Rei se détourna sans répondre. Il se leva et Kise le retint par la manche :

_ Une minute ! Je ne pense pas que tes parents aient fini avec Momoicchi. Et il est hors de question que tu fugues sous ma surveillance.

_ Je veux juste aller chercher un soda.

Kise lâcha sa manche en balbutiant un "Oh" contrit et observa le garçon aller passer sa commande au bar, profitant d'être loin des yeux indiscrets pour répondre au message. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec sa boisson et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Kuroko. Celui là avait l'air moins bavard et surtout, moins curieux.

Deux tables plus loin, Momoi, Teppei et le couple Hyuga discutaient :

_ C'est le gros du problème, ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils ont peur de choquer l'administration. soupira la rose avec un air fataliste.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda le lunetteux d'un air désemparé.

 **Flash Back :**

Un verre vola au travers de la pièce et vint s'écraser contre un mur, éclatant en mille morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent au sol. Riko avait poussé un petit cri de surprise et Teppei s'était approché pour tenter de calmer son meilleur ami. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu perdre le contrôle comme ça.

_ Hyuga, calme toi, écoute…

_ Comment veux tu que je me calme ?! répliqua l'autre en tentant de ne pas hausser le ton.

Il jeta à son ami un regard perdu et soupira. Il quitta la pièce et revint avec un balai. Il s'efforça de ramasser les débris de vaisselle au sol, comme si ce geste l'aidait à éclaircir ses pensées, et quand il eut terminé personne n'avait bougé. Rei était toujours dans sa chambre, Riko avait seulement retiré sa main de devant la bouche et Kiyoshi épiait chacun de ses mouvements.

_ Il ne veut pas changer d'école. Après tout ça, il ne veut pas changer d'école, je ne comprends pas. finit par lâcher la jeune femme.

_ Vous lui avez demandé pourquoi ?

_ Il s'est tout de suite braqué et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. C'est à peine s'il nous a adressé la parole depuis.

_ Je vois.

_ Toi tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe. devina Hyuga, la voix tendue.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr et puis j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

_ Teppei ! Arrête de faire ça ! C'est mon fils !

_ Je sais mais…

_ Il faut que tu nous aides là. Parce que moi je suis paumé ! Alors si tu sais quelque chose…

Kiyoshi sembla hésiter puis soupira et hocha la tête plusieurs fois en signe de reddition.

_ Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et Jun.

_ Jun Kobayashi ? Celui qui a commencé tout ça ? demanda Riko, surprise.

Le châtain opina du chef et les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un geste. La jeune femme obtempéra mais son mari resta debout.

_ J'ai un peu discuté avec Rei l'autre jour et il m'a dit que Jun s'était excusé il y a déjà un bon moment et qu'ils s'entendaient bien de nouveau.

_ Tu veux dire que Rei est toujours ami avec le garçon qui a tout déclenché ? gronda Hyuga d'une voix dangereusement basse.

_ Je pense que le gamin n'avait pas prévu que les choses iraient si loin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il prend plutôt la défense de Rei.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?

Kiyoshi haussa les épaules :

_ Je sais pas. Rei est toujours pendu à son téléphone et j'ai remarqué que Jun revenait souvent dans la conversation. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne veut pas changer d'école.

Riko semblait perplexe, Hyuga en colère. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Kiyoshi intervint :

_ Si tu es sur le point d'envisager d'interdire à ton fils de voir le seul ami qui compte pour lui parce qu'il a fait une erreur et que ça a dégénéré, je te conseille de réfléchir encore.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son mari :

_ Teppei a raison. On ne peut pas interdire à Rei de voir Jun.

_ Je sais. finit par grommeler Hyuga.

_ Et ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. J'allais proposer d'en parler avec Rei. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Et c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste.

_ En fait… commença Teppei.

Il se rattrapa et s'empêcha de terminer.

_ Quoi ?! Crache le morceau !

_ Vous avez pensé aux associations ?

Hyuga se raidit. Il n'était pas sûr d'être confortable avec cette idée. C'est pourquoi Riko était celle qui avait exploré cette piste. Elle en parla quelques minutes mais leur ami finit par l'interrompre.

_ Non, je ne parlais pas des associations de parents. En fait… Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot, oui ?!

_ Mais c'est pas dit qu'elle y arrive, Hyuga. Ca fait des mois qu'elle essaie d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur et la seule fois où elle a réussi à lui parler en tête à tête, il l'a envoyée bouler.

_ Tu lui as dit pour Rei ? demanda Riko d'une voix éreintée.

_ Non. On avait convenu ensembles que je ne parlais pas de lui à l'association et qu'il devait rester anonyme. Mais je pense vraiment qu'elle pourrait nous aider. C'est quelqu'un… de très déterminé.

_ Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé plus tôt, idiot ?

_ Parce que ! C'est toi qui n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'impliquer des associations, tu refusais d'en entendre parler au début ! Je comprends que vous essayiez de protéger Rei, mais on peut lui faire confiance et ensembles, on arrivera peut-être à quelque chose.

Les deux autres se consultèrent du regard.

_ Ok. Pourquoi pas ? Si tu penses qu'elle peut nous aider…

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Momoi le regarda et se massa les tempes. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et s'éclipsa dans l'arrière salle. Elle en revint quelques instants plus tard avec une feuille froissée couverte d'inscriptions et un stylo bille.

_ Déjà, j'avais pensé à faire une pétition. C'est assez classique mais si le directeur se rend compte que l'opinion des parents d'élèves est en votre faveur, il sera sans doute plus enclin à nous écouter. Et s'il refuse toujours d'aller dans notre sens, on peut le menacer de diffuser cette pétition à un niveau plus large que les parents d'élèves.

_ Je croyais que tu avais déjà appelé la presse.

La rose grimaça et se gratta la tête avec le bout de son stylo.

_ Je n'ai pu avoir que la presse locale et quelques journaux en ligne. Mais on peut utiliser l'avantage que nous donne internet par rapport à l'info.

Hyuga et Riko échangèrent un regard.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

_ Je sais qu'il est hors de question de dévoiler l'identité de Rei et de le faire témoigner. D'ailleurs je partage votre avis à ce sujet, il faut à tout prix le protéger. Mais un témoignage serait tout de même d'une grande aide.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle…aux journalistes ?

_ Non ! Pas dans un premier temps en tout cas. Disons que ce sera notre ultime recours. S'il refuse de céder, on peut menacer le directeur de diffuser votre témoignage via les réseaux sociaux. Si on obtient assez de signatures, on le menace de lancer une pétition en ligne pour voir combien on peut en ajouter, de diffuser tout ça sur internet jusqu'à atteindre des organismes de presse plus importants et de pourrir la réputation de son bahut !

Les deux autres se regardèrent, interloqués.

_ Je vous l'avais dit. Momoi est quelqu'un de très déterminé. plaisanta Kiyoshi avec un rire un peu jaune dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Mais on ne devrait pas en arriver là. soupira la serveuse en mordillant son stylo.

_ On va déjà commencer par la pétition.

_ Je croyais que vous aviez déjà tenté de lancer une pétition. s'étonna Riko en observant tour à tour Teppei et Momoi.

_ Oui… La plupart de ceux qui sont d'accord avec nous ont peur qu'on puisse associer leurs enfants à leur signature. Je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être organiser une réunion de parents pour en parler. Si on ne peut pas sensibiliser les élèves à cause du refus de la direction, rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de sensibiliser les parents.

Le couple échangea un regard perdu.

_ Vous avez combien d'adresses mails d'autres parents ?

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas, une douzaine, peut-être. Les parents d'amis de Rei, quelques connaissances.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir leur envoyer un mail et leur demander de faire passer l'information ?

Les trois autres la regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'échanger un regard. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de se lever et de rejoindre Rei qui se chamaillait avec Aomine sous le regard hilare de Kagami et Kise. Riko le regarda quelques instants avant de murmurer avec un sourire à l'attention de Hyuga et Kiyoshi :

_ Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

Le châtain eut un rictus amusé et répondit sur le même ton :

_ J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour les autres mais Kise est le genre de personne qui vous mets naturellement de bonne humeur.

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe juste à temps pour entendre le blond lancer :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que j'ai des T-shirts sur le basket ! Tu devrais venir voir à la boutique un de ces quatre ! Je te ferais même une réduction.

_ Alors comme ça, t'aimes le basket, gamin ?

_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, papy. plaisanta Kagami avant de rire à nouveau quand il capta le regard furieux de son amant :

_ C'est ça, rigole ! On verra si ça te fait toujours autant rire ce soir !

Comme l'américain continuait de rire, il finit par lancer, énervé :

_ Il est possible que le vieillard que je suis ait des problèmes de prostate ce soir !

_ Hey ! Y a des enfants qui écoutent ! gronda Kise d'une voix qui s'efforçait d'être sérieuse mais contenait difficilement le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

_ Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? lança Hyuga que cela de faisait pas rire du tout.

_ Rien ! répondirent Rei, Kise et Kagami d'une seule voix, tandis que Kuroko souriait toujours et qu'Aomine pestait dans son coin.

Kasamatsu leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Kise dans l'espoir de le faire retrouver son sérieux mais n'obtint qu'un petit cri indigné.

Plus loin, Momoi récupérait son tablier auprès d'Alex et s'excusait d'avoir abandonné son poste :

_ Désolée. Ca a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

_ T'en fais pas. C'était pour la bonne cause. Vous avez trouvé une solution ?

La rose haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils :

_ J'espère. Regarde le, ce gosse est trop mignon !

_ Il a quatorze ans, s'il t'entendait le traite de "gosse", il serait probablement en colère.

Momoi rit doucement.

_ Sans doute.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide… Avec Kise qui entre bientôt à l'hosto, tu auras peut-être besoin d'un nouveau bras droit.

La plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire et baissa la tête pour dissimuler la vague rougeur qui pointait. Elle se détestait. Qui était-elle pour appeler "gosse" un garçon qui osait tenir tête à Aomine et arrivait à discuter sérieusement avec Kise quand elle réagissait comme une adolescente face à son premier béguin ?

_ J'y penserais ! finit-elle néanmoins par lâcher.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour renouer sa queue de cheval correctement, fit signe à Jack qu'elle était de retour et récupéra plateau et carnet de commande sur le bar avant de se diriger vers la table où les autres riaient, visiblement aux dépens d'un Aomine qui boudait.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, j'me casse ! finit-il par s'énerver en se levant.

Il bouscula Kise et Kagami en s'extirpant de la banquette et passa près de sa meilleure amie sans lui accorder un regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Elle récolta quelques gloussements et regards à peine gênés en réponse et ce fut Kagami qui se chargea de dire :

_ Je sors juste avec un mec incroyablement susceptible… Quoique, on a peut-être été un peu loin, tout le monde sait qu'il est complexé par son âge même s'il refuse de l'admettre.

Il retrouva un visage sérieux et soupira :

_ Je ferais bien de le rattraper avant qu'il ne décide de vraiment faire la gueule.

Il se leva, enjamba Kise et suivit le même chemin qu'Aomine.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? insista Momoi en posant une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant toujours le plateau vide.

Elle se tourna vers Kuroko qui secoua doucement la tête, puis vers Kasamatsu, visiblement le seul à même de lui fournir une réponse sérieuse. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de lui expliquer en quelques mots que Kise ponctua de regards larmoyants et de "espèce de traitre". Kiyoshi fit un clin d'œil à son filleul pendant que Riko et Hyuga échangeaient un regard incertain.

_ Rei ! Ce n'est pas…

_ Non, laisse va. Daiki a toujours tendance à se vexer facilement. Ca va lui passer et d'ici demain, il sera aussi insupportable que d'habitude. finit par soupirer la serveuse.

_ Je peux vous servir quelque chose avant de partir ? C'est pour moi.

_ On t'a déjà dérangée pendant ton travail, tu ne vas pas en plus nous offrir à boire ! prostesta Riko.

_ J'insiste !

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui tentait de dissimuler son téléphone à Kise sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

_ Bon… Alors pourquoi pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis à la même table et Momoi revenait avec les commandes de chacun. Riko écoutait son fils lui raconter une histoire entendue quelques minutes plus tôt de Kise qui s'occupait en faisant les yeux doux à un Kasamatsu qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer et discutait avec Kiyoshi de quelque chose à propos du travail de nuit.

_ Arrête ça ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur ce que je dis ! finit par s'agacer le brun.

_ C'est exactement le but recherché ! répondit Kise sans honte en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hyuga semblait mal à l'aise. Il les observait, tous, sans trop savoir quoi dire quand la personne à sa gauche lui lança :

_ Ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça, vous savez. Il leur arrive d'être sérieux. Kise-kun et Kagami-kun, qui est parti tout à l'heure, sont très investis dans l'association.

Il sursauta et dévisagea le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, remonta ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance et finit par répondre :

_ On dirait des enfants, pourtant.

Kuroko sourit à cette idée :

_ C'est vrai. Mais ils vous aideront de leur mieux. Et puis je pense que Kise-kun aime bien votre fils, ils se sont tout de suite entendus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ?

_ Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Et c'est une longue histoire. J'ai rencontré Aomine-kun et Momoi-san au lycée. A Teiko, le lycée affilié au collège de votre fils.

_ Je vois. Momoi, elle est…

Le brun sembla chercher le mot adéquat sans y parvenir arrachant un sourire à demi-voilé à son interlocuteur :

_ Elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour vous aider.

Hyuga laissa couler son regard sur sa femme et son fils de l'autre côté de la table et hocha la tête. Il espérait que Kuroko disait vrai.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Takao s'assit en terrasse et prit une grande inspiration en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses s'enchaîneraient aussi vite. La première fois qu'il avait appelé, sa mère et lui étaient restés près d'une heure au téléphone, s'écoutant pleurer la plupart du temps. A peine avait-il raccroché qu'il s'était rué chez Midorima pour lui raconter et le remercier. Quelques jours plus tard, c'était sa mère qui avait appelé, presque inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait disparu dans la nature. Il avait dû lui assurer une bonne douzaine de fois qu'il n'irait nulle part et qu'il en avait fini avec la drogue. Il comprenait ses doutes mais trouvait ça blessant qu'elle ait du mal à le croire. Il secoua la tête : c'était de sa faute, il allait devoir faire avec et tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être, à commencer par la confiance.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait la voir depuis des années et son cœur battait la chamade. Il souffla pour évacuer la tension et demanda un thé à la serveuse qui s'approchait de lui.

Son père n'avait toujours pas accepté de lui parler. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'il était inquiet à l'idée qu'il replonge et qu'il doutait encore trop. Elle lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'elle arriverait à le convaincre. Il avait accepté d'une voix faussement enjouée et avait passé une heure à se morfondre à l'idée de l'avoir peut être perdu. C'était Midorima qui avait maladroitement tenté de lui remonter le moral en lui lançant d'une voix faussement assurée qu'il lui suffisait de prouver à son père qu'il était digne de confiance.

Il sourit en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il allait revoir sa mère. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter. Il lui avait déjà dit beaucoup au téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il se rembrunit un peu en se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il était séropositif. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop longtemps puisqu'une voix dans son dos l'appela, tremblante :

_ Kazunari ?

Il se tourna sur sa chaise et sourit à la femme qui se tenait debout et s'accrochait à son sac à main de peur de le lâcher. Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser sa chaise, et se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Maman... Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Toi aussi mon chéri.

Ils restèrent dans cette position encore un moment avant de se séparer et de s'asseoir face à face. Sa mère commanda un café au lait et commença la discussion :

_ Cela fait si longtemps. Tu as l'air en forme. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

Il lui sourit avant de la complimenter à son tour sur son apparence et de lui demander des nouvelles de son père et du reste de la famille, de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années.

_ J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis. finit par avouer sa mère après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, détournant le regard.

_ Aucun risque. Tu sais, j'avais votre numéro dans mon téléphone depuis longtemps et je passais parfois dans le quartier pour vérifier que vous habitiez toujours au même endroit et que vous alliez bien. Et puis mon copain m'aurait tué si j'étais pas venu. ricana Takao.

Shin-chan avait proposé de l'accompagner quand il avait vu que l'autre était angoissé au point de nettoyer son appartement de fond en combles. Il avait failli accepter avant de décliner la proposition. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un. Comment il s'appelle ?

_ Midorima Shintaro. Il est vraiment incroyable. Il est super mignon, c'est un vrai tsundere et il ne dit pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent mais il est plein de petites attentions, tu vois ? Il me prépare des tisanes quand je me sens pas bien, il m'achète parfois des cookies en rentrant du travail et il a même fait son coming out à ses parents pour moi, même s'il jure que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. C'est vraiment un mec bien.

_ Il a l'air adorable.

Takao rit avant de répondre :

_ Il l'est. Mais ne lui dit pas, ça le vexerait.

Sa mère rit à son tour et Takao sortit son téléphone de sa poche :

_ J'ai des photos, tu veux les voir ?

Sa mère hocha la tête. Elle voulait tout savoir et ce garçon avait l'air important pour son fils alors il l'était pour elle.

_ J'ai prise celle là quand il dormait, il n'aime pas trop que je le prenne en photo alors j'suis obligé de le faire quand il ne regarde pas. Il est trop chou sans ses lunettes, avec cet air paisible. Sur celle là, il travaillait sur sa thèse et il était tellement concentré que c'était hyper mignon. Et celle là... Oups, t'es pas censée voir celle là ! On venait de... BREF ! Je lui avais promis de l'effacer mais je nous trouve beaux dessus, alors...

_ Vous avez l'air heureux. commenta sa mère en retenant un rire.

Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son fils comme il était avant. Avant que tout ne dérape, quand il était avec eux et que tout allait bien.

_ On l'est.

_ C'est lui qui t'a aidé à sortir de...

Elle hésita mais Takao comprit et secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire :

_ Non. On s'est rencontrés après. Ça fait un peu plus de six mois qu'on est ensembles.

_ Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

_ Il est médecin ! T'y crois, toi ?! Je sors avec un docteur !

Sa mère rit doucement et continua :

_ Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Le sourire de Takao se fana un peu comme il répondait :

_ À l'hôpital où il finissait son internat.

_ Tu as été hospitalisé?

Elle semblait inquiète et il baissa le regard. Il savait depuis le premier appel qu'il devait leur en parler. Sans doute. Probablement. C'était mieux s'ils savaient. Après toutes ses erreurs, il ne voulait plus rien leur cacher.

_ Oui. Une semaine.

Sa mère, tendue, le regardait :

_ Que t'es-t-il arrivé?

_ Mon organisme avait du mal à supporter mon traitement. Il a fallu le changer.

_ Ton traitement ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. Et si sa mère refusait de l'accepter ? Et si c'était trop ? Et si elle pensait qu'il l'avait bien cherché? Et si... Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de la perdre à nouveau après avoir eu l'espoir de la retrouver. Il se racla la gorge, ferma les yeux et lâcha comme on relâche une grenade qu'on a retenu dans sa main jusqu'à l'instant fatal :

_ Je suis séropositif.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux et il vit sa mère porter une main à sa bouche, les yeux soudain embués.

_ Tu...

_ Ah ! Mon traitement fonctionne très bien maintenant, j'ai eu des analyses récemment pour vérifier que tout allait bien et ma charge virale baisse rapidement. Je..

Il fut interrompu par sa mère qui se pencha par dessus la table pour le serrer contre elle en retenant ses larmes. Il se détendit un peu. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher et il fit de même pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

_ Mon bébé... Je suis...

Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que le brun remarque que tout le bar les dévisageait. Ils se rassirent et hésitèrent sans savoir de quoi ils devaient parler aussi Takao décida de raconter comment il avait retrouvé Midorima après sa sortie de l'hôpital et comment ils avaient fini ensembles. Lentement, l'ambiance se détendit et ils reprirent la discussion. Il savait que sa mère allait faire ses propres recherches aussitôt qu'elle serait chez elle afin d'éviter de lui poser trop de questions. Il était prêt à répondre à chacune de celles qui suivraient, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Ils se séparèrent bientôt après une nouvelle étreinte et la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Riko était assise, droite comme un piquet sur sa chaise, et fixait la salle encore vide pendant que Hyuga faisait les cent pas. Momoi avait pris appui contre une table sur laquelle elle avait installé plusieurs papiers. Kagami les passait justement en revue : les témoignages que la rose avait trouvé sur internet concernant les précédents cas de harcèlement à Teiko, une feuille manuscrite sur laquelle elle avait pris soin d'écrire un résumé rapide de ce qu'elle, Aomine et Kuroko avaient parfois subi quand ils étaient au lycée ("On s'en fout, c'est Teiko aussi, que ce soit un collège ou un lycée. L'administration est la même, le harcèlement aussi, tu le mets" avait-elle dit quand l'américain avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer que Rei n'était qu'au collège). Elle avait également imprimé plusieurs témoignages de parents dont les enfants avaient été harcelés jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait passé toute une journée à la bibliothèque du coin à photocopier chaque article de ces derniers mois sur ce qu'elle appelait "l'affaire Teiko" parus dans les journaux locaux ainsi que plusieurs autres, plus anciens, qu'on s'était parfois donné la peine de publier. Sur un coin de la table, plusieurs photocopies des lettres qu'elle avait envoyé à la direction pour se plaindre de ce qu'il se passait dans ce collège et les réponses qu'elle avait chaque fois obtenues, refusant net toute idée d'entretien.

_ Tu n'as pas dormi depuis quand ? demanda Kagami à voix basse en observant les feuilles.

La rose lui lança un regard agacé :

_ Je dors ! Un peu…

_ Arrête, t'as y dû passer des nuits entières pour récupérer tout ça en si peu de temps.

_ Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la bibliothécaire m'a interdit de revenir pour faire des photocopies. Elle m'a menacé de m'envoyer la facture d'encre et de papier.

Le rouge ricana.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils seront nombreux ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Riko qui venait de parler.

_ Je ne sais pas. On a organisé ça très vite, peut-être que beaucoup n'auront pas eu le temps de se libérer.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils seront intéressé par ce qui arrive à notre fils ?

Kagami haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

_ Je pense que oui. Ce qui arrive aux élèves qui vont dans la même école intéresse toujours les parents, à fortiori quand ce sont de mauvaises choses. Votre mail a dû interpeller plusieurs parents inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants.

Riko hocha la tête et garda le silence quelques minutes avant de demander :

_ Vous croyez que c'est parce que j'étais trop jeune ? Que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Hey ! Non, dis pas ça ! Ca va pas ? Les seuls responsables, ce sont les gosses qui s'amusent à le martyriser. Rei ou vous deux ou Kiyoshi n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Il faut que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête tout de suite, compris ?! s'empressa de lancer Momoi.

La brunette acquiesça et Hyuga vint poser une main sur son épaule.

_ Excusez moi ? C'est ici la réunion de parents d'élèves ? demanda une voix presque timide.

Le groupe se tourna vers la porte et la rose s'empressa d'aller accueillir le couple qui venait d'arriver. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et leur tendit un papier qui résumait le sujet de la réunion. Après une dizaine de minute, la salle s'était peu à peu remplie et Momoi commençait à stresser.

_ Il faut qu'on récolte ces maudites signatures ! grommela-t-elle à l'attention de Kagami, le regard posé sur Riko et Hyuga qui discutaient avec d'autres parents un peu plus loin.

_ On peut pas les laisser tomber.

Ils attendirent encore un peu puis Momoi s'avança :

_ On devrait commencer. Bon. Déjà, merci d'être venus et…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Kiyoshi, essoufflé, faisant sursauter le reste de la salle qui se tourna dans sa direction.

_ Désolé du retard ! Monsieur Aida est arrivé un peu plus tard que prévu.

La petite assemblée le regarda et Hyuga soupira, exaspéré. La rose hocha la tête et reprit :

_ J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi on leur a demandé de venir ici et…

_ Le mail des Hyuga disait que c'était à propos du harcèlement scolaire. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

Momoi fit un signe au couple qui se tenait un peu en retrait et Riko hocha la tête avant de se lever et de s'avancer :

_ Peut-être certains en ont-ils entendu parler. Cela concerne notre fils, Rei. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il est harcelés par plusieurs camarades.

_ Vous ne devriez pas plutôt en discuter avec les professeurs ? demanda une mère de famille, l'air un peu perdue.

_ Nous avons déjà essayé. On nous a répondu que c'était fréquent pour les adolescents de cet âge de se disputer et que cela allait se tasser, il suffirait de faire profil bas quelques temps, les enfants finiraient par se lasser.

Plusieurs parents échangèrent des regards et quelqu'un demanda :

_ Cela ne s'est pas arrangé ?

_ Non. Ca a même empiré. répondit la brunette.

_ On lui vole ses affaires, on l'insulte, on le frappe. Certains se sont même amusés à le harceler sur internet. énuméra Kiyoshi.

Il y eut quelques murmures et des regards interloqués.

_ Excusez moi mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? s'enquit un homme que le couple et Kiyoshi identifièrent comme Monsieur Kobayashi, le père de Jun.

Hyuga fronça les sourcils et s'avança à son tour, notant l'ironie de la situation et fusilla l'homme du regard :

_ Vos enfants font peut-être partie de ceux qui harcèlent mon fils.

_ Hey ! Je ne vous permet pas ! s'emporta l'homme.

_ Ou alors, ils pourraient être les suivants et vous savez d'avance que la direction ne fera rien pour les aider ! continua le brun sans se formaliser de l'intervention.

Kagami attrapa un papier sur la table et le présenta :

_ On a trouvé des témoignages d'anciens élèves victimes de harcèlement à Teiko qui racontent comment le corps professoral a ignoré leur situation, quelques témoignages de parents dont les enfants ont été poussés au suicide par des camarades, ainsi que les réponses de la direction aux nombreuses demande d'entretien qui ont été formulées.

Il s'avança pour distribuer les feuilles, secondé par Kiyoshi pendant que Momoi demandait :

_ Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment que vos enfants étudient dans un collège ou un lycée qui ne les protègera pas s'ils en ont besoin et où ils peuvent être persécutés sans que les responsables soient inquiétés ?

Le silence s'abattit quelques secondes dans la pièce comme l'assemblée consultait les pages, puis des chuchotements s'élevèrent avant qu'une femme dans le fond demande :

_ Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire ?

La rose passa derrière la table et ouvrit une sacoche dont elle tira un ordinateur portable. Elle pianota quelques secondes et tourna l'écran vers la foule.

_ Vous pouvez commencer par signer cette pétition. Nous la présenteront au directeur pour lui montrer que les parents d'élèves sont inquiets et demandent des garanties quand à la sécurité de leurs enfants.

_ Est-ce que cela ne risque pas d'avoir des répercussions sur nos enfants ? Si les professeurs ont le nom de nos enfants, ne risquent-ils pas d'être ostracisés ? s'enquit une femme au premier rang.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent ce risque. De plus, si nous avons assez de signatures, ils ne pourront pas écarter autant d'élèves. répondit Kagami.

Une chaise racla le sol et Madame Kobayashi s'avança. Elle fixa les cinq amis et s'approcha des Hyuga :

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui arrive à votre fils. Où est-ce qu'il faut signer ?

_ Chérie…

Elle se retourna et regarda son mari :

_ Rei est le… elle sembla réfléchir et se reprit :

_ … meilleur ami de Jun. Si l'un est concerné, l'autre finira forcément par l'être également. Que tu l'admette ou non, il faut agir maintenant.

L'homme se renfrogna et regarda sa femme pianoter sur l'ordinateur tendu par Momoi et se leva, presque à contre cœur, pour signer à son tour. Quelques personnes l'imitèrent :

_ J'ai deux enfants plus jeunes. Je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut agir avant que nos enfants soient touchés à leur tour. J'espère que les choses vont s'arranger pour votre fils.

Riko et Hyuga hochèrent la tête et Kiyoshi la remercia.

_ N'hésitez pas à parler de cette pétition autour de vous. L'adresse est inscrite au dos des feuilles que nous vous avons données.

Quelques parents acquiescèrent et récupérèrent quelques pages supplémentaires sur la table. Ils discutèrent encore les uns avec les autres, s'enquérant de la situation personnelle de chacun ou récoltant des informations pratiques auprès de Momoi et Kagami. Peu à peu la salle se vida.

_ Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

_ On a déjà pas mal de signatures pour un début. Maintenant, il faut attendre.

_ C'est tout ? On ne peut rien faire d'autre ? s'agaça Hyuga.

_ Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut laisser aux gens le temps de parler de cette pétition autour d'eux. Quand on aura la preuve que le soutien des parents d'élève est important, il faudra prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur.

_ Et une fois qu'on y sera, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? continua Kiyoshi.

_ Justement. Je voulais vous demander si vous seriez d'accord pour que je vous accompagne lors de ce rendez-vous. La direction ne refusera pas de vous voir en tant que parents d'élève et il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Monsieur le directeur. Evidemment, je comprendrais si vous préfériez que je ne sois pas là, c'est à vous de voir. Quelle que soit votre décision, je m'y tiendrais.

Le couple Hyuga se consulta du regard.

_ Bien sûr. On comptait te demander d'être là, de toute façon. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé jusqu'ici et on aimerait vraiment que tu sois là.

La rose leur adressa un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Elle se retourna vers la table pour ce qu'il restait de papiers.

_ Vous devriez rentrer voir Rei. Kagamin et moi nous occuperons de vider la salle.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Me dis pas que tu fais encore la tête !

Aomine fusilla son petit-ami du regard.

_ Ca fait plus d'une semaine, Daiki. Si ça peut te consoler, tu es très bien conservé pour ton âge !

_ AH ! Tu vois, c'est à cause de ça que tu m'énerves ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de ramener le sujet sur le tapis !

_ Avoue que c'est drôle de te voir partir au quart de tour ! ricana Kagami en tentant de l'embrasser.

Boudeur, le bleu s'esquiva et n'obtint qu'un sourire amusé :

_ T'es sûr que tu veux jouer à ça ? Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu craqueras avant moi… Tu es trop accro au sexe pour tenir longtemps.

_ C'est un défi ? demanda Aomine, prêt à le relever si c'en était un.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de dire s'il trouvait ce comportement drôle ou puéril. Sans doute un peu des deux. Il reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner quand quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table et les salua.

_ Oh, Kiyoshi ! Comment vont Rei et ses parents ?

_ Rei va un peu mieux, je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de discuter avec vous. Riko et Hyuga sont épuisés. Merci encore d'avoir accompagné Momoi l'autre soir. Votre discours a fait forte impression auprès des parents.

_ Ce n'est rien. Kise aurait voulu être là mais…

_ Non, je comprends.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de signatures ?

Le châtain eut un sourire franc et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

_ Plus que je ne l'aurais cru après seulement quelques jours. Et ça continue d'arriver. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de parents d'élèves se sentiraient concernés.

_ Le harcèlement scolaire concerne tous les parents.

_ Justement, à propos de la pétition. Riko et Hyuga ont décidé de prendre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le directeur. Momoi leur avait conseillé d'attendre encore un peu d'avoir plus de signatures mais ils ont peur que le directeur refuse s'ils attendent d'être trop proches des vacances d'été, puisqu'il est au courant de la demande de transfert. Ils voulaient savoir quand vous étiez libres pour les accompagner. Je comptais en parler à Momoi mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être là.

Le rouge hocha la tête en avalant sa dernière bouchée de gâteau :

_ Elle commence à treize heures.

_ Oh je vois. Tant pis, je repasserais.

_ T'as déjà déjeuné ? finit par demander Kagami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à Aomine qui les ignorait royalement et regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone.

_ Non. Je suis venu tôt en espérant la trouver.

L'américain fit un signe à Yukino qui lui signifia qu'elle l'avait vu et arriva quelques instants plus tard pour prendre la commande. Alors qu'il attendait, Kiyoshi prit des nouvelles de Kise et des autres.

_ L'opération est prévue quand ?

_ En début de semaine prochaine.

_ Il n'est pas trop stressé ?

Kagami rit et répondit :

_ Un peu, si. Mais Kasamatsu semble encore plus stressé que lui. Il est doué pour le cacher mais Kise le répète à qui veut l'entendre depuis trois jours.

Teppei l'imita et rit doucement. Sa commande arriva et il demanda à la serveuse brune combien il lui devait. Il attrapa son portefeuille, régla le petit-déjeuner et tenta de remettre le portefeuille sans sa poche. A la place, l'objet tomba aux pieds de Kagami qui se pencha pour le ramasser et regarda un moment la photo qui y trônait, protégée par un morceau de plastique. Les trois visages jeunes et radieux de Riko qui souriait, de Hyuga qui faisait la tête et de Kiyoshi qui avait passé ses bras au dessus de leurs épaules. Il sourit, ils avaient l'air heureux sur cette photo. Puis Kagami écarquilla les yeux et se raidit. Il se leva d'un bond, manquant de renverser la tasse de Kiyoshi et rapprocha l'image de son visage, comme pour l'observer plus en détail. Ses mains tremblaient et il fut prit d'une violente nausée.

_ Taiga ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Aomine que son geste avait fait sursauter.

Il ne répondit pas et abattit le portefeuille sur la table devant Teppei.

_ Taiga ? Tu vas bien ? Eh, Taiga ! le bleu commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Qui… Qui c'est ?!

_ Euh… Riko, Hyuga et moi. On était au lycée, en deuxième année.

_ Non ! Le type en arrière plan. Celui avec le sourire bizarre !

_ Taiga, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Aomine s'était levé à son tour et fixait son amant d'un air alarmé. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard depuis quelques mois, quand Kagami se réveillait parfois en sursaut la nuit après un cauchemar et hurlait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

_ C'est qui ?!

Kiyoshi regarda plus attentivement la photo.

_ Lui ? C'est Makoto Hanamiya. On était au lycée ensembles. Il était…

_ C'est lui !

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Aomine qui récupéra la photo et la regarda à son tour.

_ Taiga…

_ C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr. Je me rappelle de son visage !

Il fut prit de tremblements et se retint à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il leva la tête vers Aomine, livide, et lui jeta un regard douloureux :

_ Je suis sûr que c'est lui, Daiki. C'était lui dans la ruelle. C'était lui !

Kiyoshi semblait commencer à comprendre. Plusieurs personnes les fixaient, intriguées, et Alex arriva dans leur direction.

_ Taiga, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se redressa. Il jeta un regard effrayé à Aomine, puis à Alex, avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'arrière salle.

_ Daiki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista la blonde.

Aomine lui tendit la photo.

_ Tu vois le gars dans le fond ? Il dit que c'est lui.

_ Lui qui ?

_ Lui, le type qui l'a passé à tabac. Celui qui lui disait quelque chose.

Il préféra ne rien ajouter et s'éloigna à son tour pour rejoindre l'américain, les dents serrées et les mains qui tremblaient un peu.

Alex souffla profondément et se tourna vers Kiyoshi :

_ C'est qui ce gars ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit en photo dans ton portefeuille ?

_ C'est Makoto Hanamiya. On était ensembles au lycée. C'est l'une des rares photos que Hyuga ait accepté de prendre avec nous à l'époque, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans mon portefeuille… Sinon, je n'aurais sans doute pas choisi une image sur laquelle il était…

 **Flash Back :**

Kioyoshi entra dans la grande salle et avisa la foule qui se pressait devant le comptoir, attendant son sandwich. Il soupira et s'ajouta à la file de lycéens. Il changea d'appui en grimaçant. Il savait qu'il en faisait trop, il commençait à avoir des douleurs musculaires un peu partout. Il porta un regard concerné sur son genou avant de soupirer : il faudrait qu'il tienne le coup au moins jusqu'après le championnat. Il reporta son attention sur la queue qui avançait quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard amusé et un peu tordu d'Hanamiya. Il lui lança un sourire qui fit grincer des dents son vis-à-vis. Il avança dans la file et trébucha. Il se rattrapa in extremis aux épaules d'une lycéenne devant lui qui se retourna pour le fusiller du regard mais se calma aussitôt qu'elle avisa le regard satisfait et sadique du brun. Elle aida Kiyoshi à se redresser avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion qu'il avait interrompu dans sa chute.

_ J'ai pas fait exprès. lança Hanamiya en lui adressant un sourire qui disait le contraire.

Teppei rendit son sourire en répondant :

_ C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas.

L'autre grimaça, agacé par le manque de réaction du châtain.

_ Comment vont le binoclard et sa copine ? finit par demander l'autre garçon d'un ton faussement badin.

_ Ils vont bien. Merci. répondit Kiyoshi en se tendant un peu.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il connaissait Makoto Hanamiya et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il le voyait s'en prendre à différents élèves qu'il semblait choisir au gré de ses humeurs dès que les professeurs avaient le dos tourné. En autant de temps, il avait été l'une des victimes préférées de celui que le reste de leur promotion avait fini par surnommer le "bad boy". Il ignorait s'il y avait un rapport avec les nombreuses rumeurs sur sa sexualité, ou s'il avait une tête que l'autre n'aimait pas, ou bien peut-être étais-ce parce que le brun ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'il continuait de lui sourire quand il l'abordait et qu'il ne s'énervait jamais franchement face à ses insultes. A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal des insultes. Il y était préparé et ne se préoccupait pas assez de l'avis des inconnus pour se laisser atteindre. Riko et Hyuga, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Il était conscient que tous deux savaient se défendre et ne comptaient pas sur lui pour les protéger. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était hyper-conscient de ce que dissimulaient chacun de leurs silences, des regards qu'ils détournaient et des sourires qu'ils forçaient. Il avait décidé qu'il serait leur soutien moral, leur rock, celui sur qui ils pourraient s'appuyer quand ils se sentiraient faiblir et qui les protégeraient, avec ou sans leur accord. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Hanamiya, comme pour le mettre au défi d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de sortir de la file d'attente.

Plus tard, Kiyoshi discutait avec Hyuga et ce dernier lui lançait d'une voix exaspérée :

_ Tu dois être un peu maso pour toujours essayer de devenir pote avec cet enfoiré.

_ Je n'essaie pas de devenir ami avec Hanamiya.

_ Tu parles. J'suis sûr que t'espères toujours secrètement qu'un jour il changera. Comme quand on était en première année.

Le châtain ne démentit pas et haussa les épaules.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kiyoshi serrait les dents. Il posa une main sur son genou gauche et se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait probablement mettre de la glace avant que ce ne soit vraiment douloureux. Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se blesser maintenant. Depuis que Hyuga et Riko avaient été renvoyés, privés de leur meilleur shooter et de leur entraîneuse, l'équipe de Seirin peinait à se maintenir au niveau des autres écoles. Il releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit un petit couinement effrayé. Quelques marches plus haut Hanamiya semblait exiger quelque chose d'un première année terrifié. Flanqué de deux autres élèves qui les observaient sans réagir, le brun ricanait comme sa victime tentait de se fondre dans le mur.

_ Hanamiya ?

Le brun se tourna dans sa direction et eut un petit rictus malsain. Il s'éloigna du garçon qui en profita pour détaler.

_ Kiyoshi.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, il eut même l'audace de soutenir son regard d'un air impassible. Hanamiya grinça des dents. Il dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Teppei et ce dernier poussa un long soupir et se gratta la nuque, perplexe :

_ Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu martyrises les autres ? Ca t'amuse de faire souffrir les gens ?

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et de serrer les poings.

_ Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! C'est juste que… personne ne fait attention à moi autrement. J'en ai marre d'être seul.

Le châtain arbora une mine stupéfaite et fit un pas dans sa direction, effrayé par le tremblement qui s'était mis à agiter les épaules de l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier resta la tête basse quelques instants avant de se redresser, hilare.

_ Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire ça ? Crétin ! Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, ça m'amuse. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, c'est bien ce qu'on dit ? La vérité, c'est que je m'ennuie et qu'il me faut une occupation. Voir les gens se briser entre mes mains, c'est juste un bonus distrayant.

_ Hanamiya…

_ Toi par contre, c'est autre chose. Tu m'énerves. Je ne supporte pas les types dans ton genre, qui se croient toujours mieux que les autres parce qu'ils refusent d'écraser une simple une mouche. Tu m'horripiles.

Le brun n'avoua pas que ce qui l'agaçait le plus était le manque de réaction de Teppei face à ses insultes. Il détestait simplement quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction du châtain, suivi par les deux autres.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme ça.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? J'aime être comme ça.

Il était maintenant si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle trop calme de Kiyoshi contre sa joue et cela l'agaçait encore un peu plus. Il abandonna cependant son regard assassin pour une moue amusée comme il frappait son genou contre celui de Teppei qui grimaça.

_ Oh… J'avais vu juste ?

Il donna un nouveau coup, un peu plus violent, et Kiyoshi recula, les jambes tremblante. Il fit un pas de plus en arrière et se sentit basculer. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il tomba à la renverse et ferma les yeux quand la première marche entra en contact avec son dos. Il roula et hurla quand son genou heurta violemment le mur. Il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pousser un nouveau cri quand un professeur et quelques élèves arrivèrent dans le couloir. Déjà Hanamiya se précipitait sur lui.

_ Tu vas bien ? C'était un accident, je t'assure !

Et sa voix qui mimait la sincérité à la perfection contrastait drastiquement avec le sourire amusé et tordu que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas voir de là où ils étaient. Kiyoshi lui lança un regard plein de douleur et de colère quand l'autre ajouta à voix basse :

_ Dommage que le binoclard ne soit plus là, on aurait pu s'amuser tous les trois.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Dans l'arrière salle, Kagami était assis sur le canapé qu'Alex avait installé peu après son arrivée soit disant parce que c'était plus confortable pour faire sa pause. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, il fixait ses chaussures sans les voir et eut un violent sursaut quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il eut un moment de recul, comme au tout début, après l'agression, quand il manquait d'éborgner Aomine s'il le prenait par surprise.

_ Hey… C'est moi.

_ …

_ Tu vas bien ?

L'américain lui lança un regard désemparé :

_ Ok, question stupide. Evidemment que tu vas pas bien.

Aomine leva lentement le bras pour le passer au dessus de son épaule, lui laissant le temps de s'esquiver s'il le voulait. Kagami ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Quelques minutes plus tard et sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait vraiment compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là, sa tête reposait contre le torse d'Aomine qui passait une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour le calmer. Kagami eut un faible sourire sans joie quand il pensa à l'incongruité de la situation. Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt que le bleu le prendrait ainsi dans ses bras sans arrière pensée, il aurait probablement piqué un fou rire monumental. Il souffla un grand coup, comme pour faire sortir la boule qui obstruait sa trachée et se redressa pour croiser le regard inquiet de son petit-ami.

_ Ca va aller.

_ Non.

_ Hein ?

_ Dis pas de conneries. Je te connais et là, t'as pas la gueule de quelqu'un pour qui "ça va aller", même si t'essaies.

Le rouge ne démentit pas et ne se déroba pas quand il sentit la poigne d'Aomine se raffermir autour de ses épaules.

_ C'est juste… Je commençais à ne plus y penser du tout. J'ai enfin pu reprendre ma formation, tout allait bien… Je crois qu'en fait, je m'en foutais un peu de les retrouver, j'avais juste envie de passer à autre chose.

D'une certaine façon, Aomine comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui aussi avait fait des cauchemars. Des rêves teintés de rouge, où trois types sans visages partaient en courant, où Kagami était étendu au sol dans une flaque de sang. Lui aussi arrivait enfin à ne plus y penser. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par lâcher :

_ Maintenant, tu vas vraiment pouvoir. On va retrouver ce salaud et ses potes et on pourra définitivement les laisser derrière.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se retenait de le contredire, mais finit seulement par demander :

_ On peut rentrer ? S'il te plaît.

_ Ouais, bien sûr. J'imagine que tu veux pas voir Alex ?

_ …

_ Je m'en doutais. T'as qu'à sortir par la porte de service, Satsuki m'a dit qu'elle était presque toujours ouverte. Sinon, la clé est sur le haut des casiers. Je vais chercher la voiture.

_ Momoi a toujours été trop bavarde. marmonna Kagami, comme pour se changer les idées.

Aomine ricana et acquiesça. Quand il entra dans la salle principale, une grande blonde se jeta aussitôt sur lui :

_ Comment il va ? Teppei m'a raconté !

Le bleu soupira.

_ J'en sais rien. Ca lui a fait un choc.

_ Il va aller voir les flics ?

_ Je pense pas qu'il soit en état tout de suite mais j'essaierais de lui en parler.

Il avait l'air un peu perdu, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il pouvait ou devait faire. Quand Alex fit mine d'aller rejoindre son amant, il la retint par la manche :

_ Eh, attends ! Je sais que ça va te plaire mais il a pas envie de parler.

_ Mais je… Je suis…

_ Je sais, Alex.

Et il devait avoir l'air suffisamment convaincant ou alors suffisamment paumé parce que la plus âgée ne le fusilla du regard que quelques secondes avant de rendre les armes.

_ T'as intérêt de me tenir au courant, Ahomine !

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. s'excusa Kiyoshi qui regardait de manière presque compulsive la photo dans son portefeuille.

_ Dis pas de conneries, c'est pas de ta faute. Grâce à toi, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose. soupira Alex, les yeux rivés sur la porte de l'arrière salle.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

_ Vraiment merci d'être venue ! répéta Momoi pour la quinzième fois.

_ De rien.

_ Entre ce qu'il se passe avec Kagamin et Ki-chan qui entre ce soir à l'hôpital, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

_ J'suis sûre que tu te serais débrouillée comme une chef. assura Alex en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Elle fusilla du regard le panneau "interdit de fumer" comme elle tripotait nerveusement son briquet.

_ Tu fumes ? demanda la rose pour meubler la conversation.

_ Non. Pas vraiment. Juste en période de stress. Taiga ne veut toujours pas prendre mes appels ni ceux de Tatsuya. Tu as parlé avec Daiki ?

_ Oui mais il m'a raccroché au nez après m'avoir dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Apparemment, Kagami a cassé son téléphone en le jetant contre un mur, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas. Tu devrais essayer le téléphone fixe.

La blonde hocha la tête, continuant d'allumer la flamme du briquet qu'elle laissait s'éteindre presque aussitôt avant de rallumer.

_ J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Tu voudrais pas venir boire un coup avec moi ce soir ?

Momoi se mordit la lèvre en maudissant dans l'ordre tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait :

_ J'aurais accepté avec joie mais j'ai le service de nuit.

_ Viens quand même. T'auras pas besoin de boire et je te promets de te libérer pour minuit.

La rose accepta presque malgré elle (c'était une très mauvaise idée et ça n'allait certainement pas l'aider à ne pas se faire trop d'espoirs) avant d'étouffer un rire.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

_ Cendrillon ! La permission de minuit, on dirait Cendrillon !

La blonde sourit avant de se laisser contaminer par le rire, plus nerveux que vraiment amusé, de son amie.

_ Je te ramènerais ta pantoufle de verre si tu la perds, promis.

Leur rire redoubla et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Riko et Hyuga quand ils arrivèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressaisirent presque aussitôt.

_ Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Momoi, redevenue tout à fait sérieuse.

_ On aurait peut-être dû attendre comme tu nous l'avais conseillé ! Et s'il ne nous écoute pas ? Rei est persuadé qu'on va réussir à améliorer les choses, il sera inconsolable si on doit le changer d'école. débita Riko, inquiète.

_ On a déjà pas mal de signatures, de bons arguments et j'ai reçu un mail d'un journal national qui s'est proposé de suivre l'affaire.

_ Hein ?! Un… Un journal national ?

Momoi leur fit un clin d'œil :

_ J'ai des amis influents.

Alex demanda, incrédule :

_ Tu crois que ça vient d'Akashi ?

_ Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. C'est bien son genre d'agir dans l'ombre. Et Tetsu-kun sait se montrer très persuasif.

_ Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. grommela Hyuga.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre à rire :

_ Non, pas comme ça… Enfin si, sans doute aussi. Tetsu-kun a toujours eu un certain talent pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il amène la technique des yeux de chien battu à un tout autre niveau. Akashi résiste plutôt bien mais avec lui, il se fait avoir.

L'ambiance semblait s'être un peu détendue aussi décidèrent-ils d'entrer et de s'annoncer à la secrétaire qui leur répondit que le directeur arriverait dans quelques minutes. Ils pouvaient attendre là, sur les chaises dans le couloir. Alex s'assit, rapidement imitée par Momoi qui expirait bruyamment et semblait très concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Hyuga resta debout, appuyé contre le mur. Riko, elle, décida de faire les cent pas pour s'occuper sous l'œil tendu du reste du groupe. Son mari failli lui demander d'arrêter, elle le rendait nerveux, mais le directeur ouvrit la porte du bureau pour les accueillir. Aussitôt qu'il les vit tous les quatre, il s'immobilisa et les détailla.

_ Pas vous… murmura-t-il comme son regard croisait celui, plein de défi, de la rose.

_ Eh si. Fallait bien qu'on y arrive.

_ C'est un traquenard ? s'enquit-il auprès des deux parents qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, prêts à faire front ensembles.

_ Non. Nous sommes là pour notre fils et elles sont les seules à nous avoir écoutés. annonça platement Hyuga.

Le directeur soupira, fatigué d'avance, et leur fit signe d'entrer. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et désigna les deux chaises libre de l'autre côté du meuble. D'un commun accord, Riko et Hyuga y prirent place pendant que les deux femmes restaient en retrait.

_ Bien. Monsieur et Madame Hyuga. Quel est le problème avec Rei cette fois ? Si c'est à propos de ses notes en chute libre…

_ Oh, ne faites pas semblant de… commença Momoi, interrompue par la main d'Alex sur son bras.

_ Monsieur Yamamoto, comme vous le savez nous sommes inquiets pour notre fils. Il est rentré blessé il y a quelques semaines. lança Riko.

_ Je sais que les enfants peuvent être un peu violents entre eux mais vous ne devriez pas vous en faire. Ce genre d'incidents arrive souvent mais cela se tasse toujours. D'ici quelques…

_ Nous vous avons parlé du harcèlement dont Rei est victime il y a plusieurs mois mais rien n'a changé. Les choses semblent au contraire empirer et je remarque que vous tenez le même discours que lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. Je ne veux pas que le nom de mon fils s'ajoute à la longue liste des enfants qui commettent l'irréparable parce que l'on n'a pas réagi de la bonne manière. gronda Hyuga d'une voix basse presque menaçante.

_ C'est avec lui que vous devriez en discuter. Nos professeurs font de leur mieux pour gérer les élèves mais ils ne peuvent pas être partout.

Riko posa sa main sur celle de son mari, comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser, et se tourna vers Momoi comme pour lui donner l'autorisation d'intervenir. Cette dernière hocha la tête et le directeur poussa un long soupir pendant qu'elle sortait une feuille de la pochette qu'elle avait gardée dans son sac.

_ Monsieur Yamamoto, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de vous parler.

_ Plaisir partagé, croyez le.

_ Oh. J'imagine que vous devriez changer de secrétaire alors, parce qu'elle m'a assuré que vous ne vouliez pas me recevoir.

L'homme se retourna vers le couple assis face à lui :

_ Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un peu de mal à saisir le rapport entre la présence de cette jeune femme ici et le cas de votre fils…

_ Monsieur Yamamoto, vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle Rei est harcelé. expliqua Hyuga en faisant craquer sa nuque.

_ A cet âge là, mieux vaut faire profil bas, je vous l'ai déjà dit à vous et à lui.

_ Je ne demanderais pas à mon fils de se cacher parce que vous ne voulez pas prendre les mesures nécessaires. s'agaça Riko.

Momoi s'avança et posa plusieurs papiers sur le bureau pendant que le directeur chaussait ses lunettes et se saisissait d'une feuille.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Voici la pétition que nous avons fait signer aux parents d'élèves. Vous disiez qu'ils n'approuveraient jamais des mesures contre l'homophobie, voilà la preuve du contraire. Cette pétition n'a été lancée qu'il y a une quinzaine de jours, cependant, vous vous doutez bien que nous n'avons eu le temps que de parler à une infime minorité des parents. Et voici ici…

Elle tira une autre feuille qu'elle posa sur le bureau :

_ …un mail d'une agence de presse dont vous connaissez probablement le nom, qui propose de suivre l'affaire des Hyuga si elle se poursuit. J'ai également là plusieurs articles publiés au cours des derniers mois sur notre action et votre refus de nous recevoir pour un entretien, ainsi qu'un nombre accablants de témoignages d'élèves et d'anciens élèves qui parlent de leur scolarité à Teiko. Notez bien que je compte ajouter le mien à cette liste. Il serait fâcheux que ce grand journal, réputé et estimé, tombe sur ces documents, vous serez d'accord avec moi.

Le directeur lut le mail en question, pâlit un peu avant de froncer les sourcils, énervé :

_ Mademoiselle, je déteste que l'on me fasse du chantage.

_ Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix.

L'homme se redressa, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et lui jeta un regard assassin alors qu'il s'écria :

_ Sachez que je ne cède jamais à ce genre de pressions et de menaces, ni aux gens qui sont assez bas et mesquins pour en faire usage, et je ne vais certainement pas faire d'exception pour une espèce de petite…

_ Hey ! Ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton ! Et je vous conseille de faire gaffe à votre langage si vous ne voulez pas que ça dégénère ! s'emporta Alex en faisant un pas en avant, l'air furieuse.

Momoi serra les dents et se pencha sur le bureau jusqu'à être à quelques dizaines de centimètre du visage de Monsieur Yamamoto :

_ C'est bien simple, si vous refusez de faire le nécessaire, je vous jure que cette pétition ne se confinera pas aux seuls parents d'élève, je l'enverrais à tous les médias qui voudront bien m'écouter, avec un témoignage signé et un compte rendu de cet entretien. J'accepterais l'offre de ce journal qui diffusera les photos des blessures de Rei quand il rentre de votre école, je mobiliserais les associations de tout le pays s'il le faut et avec les conséquences du harcèlement de nos jours, le pays entier finira par se retourner contre vous. Je vous collerais un procès au cul pour non assistance à personne en danger et pour discrimination envers vos étudiants. Je vous assure que je vous détruirais, vous et votre collège.

Monsieur Yamamoto se rassit correctement et la fixa, incertain de ce qu'il devait prendre au sérieux ou pas.

_ Vous ne gagnerez jamais. Ce genre de procès dure des années et aboutit rarement même quand les enfants se suicident, il n'y a aucun moyen que vous gagniez dans ces conditions.

_ C'est que vous sous-estimez l'importance de l'opinion publique. Vous voulez tenter le coup ? Je dois appeler mon avocat maintenant ?

Alex s'avança encore un peu et lâcha :

_ Je crois qu'Akashi est en rendez-vous, tu devrais attendre de le voir ce soir pour lui en parler.

_ A-Akashi ? Le fils Akashi ?

_ Même si je perdais, les retombées médiatiques seraient désastreuses, le nombre d'inscriptions chuterait et vous perdriez tous vos soutiens. Dans le cas où Teiko y survivrait, ils se débarrasseraient de vous comme un malpropre, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Le tribunal voudra faire de vous un exemple de la lutte contre le harcèlement scolaire et si je gagnais, les dommages et intérêts que l'établissement devrait verser aux Hyuga et à toutes les familles de victimes de harcèlement finiraient de vous mettre à terre. Et ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas prête à faire absolument tout ce que je viens de dire, ce serait une grave erreur.

Le directeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et la fusilla du regard. Il soupira et enleva ses lunettes d'une main tremblante :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Des interventions d'associations dans vos classes pour sensibiliser les élèves aux discriminations LGBT et au harcèlement scolaire, la signature d'une charte anti-discrimination, la promesse écrite que vous et l'ensemble du corps professoral vous engagez à protéger les victimes de harcèlement quelle qu'en soit la raison et que des sanctions soient prises contre les harceleurs, ceux de Rei et des autres, sous la forme de renvois - temporaires ou définitifs - ou de travaux d'intérêt général ainsi qu'une meilleure protection des élèves vulnérables. Et vous pourriez également penser à faire suivre aux professeurs une formation sur la lutte anti-harcèlement, ce n'est pas leur faute mais ils ne sont pas armés pour réagir à ce genre de situations.

_ C'est tout ? ironisa le directeur.

_ Aménager des toilettes spéciales serait également une bonne idée, j'ai entendu dire que ce collège n'était pas aux normes concernant les infrastructures pour les élèves en situation de handicap… encore un truc que je pourrais ajouter à la liste si je décidais de porter tout ça à un niveau qui vous dépasse.

L'homme semblait avoir pris une année de plus pour chaque menace proférée par Momoi et la dévisageait d'un air qui oscillait entre la crainte et la résignation.

_ Bien. J'imagine que vous avez des suggestions à faire concernant les intervenants de ces associations ?

_ Naturellement.

_ Vous laisserez les numéros correspondants à ma secrétaire, je les appellerais dans la semaine. Nous devrions également prendre rendez-vous pour discuter de cette charte "anti-discrimination" que vous voulez me faire signer.

Il se tourna vers Hyuga et Riko, l'air proprement éreinté :

_ Quand à votre fils, vous avez ma parole que les professeurs et moi-même feront le nécessaire.

_ C'est tout ce que nous demandions. affirma Riko.

_ Bien, Monsieur et Madame Hyuga, Mesdames, ce fut un entretien…

_ Productif ? proposa Alex, l'air toujours énervée.

La bouche de l'homme se tordit dans un rictus sarcastique. Il se leva et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

_ Réjouissez vous, vous allez être un pionnier dans la lutte contre l'homophobie en milieu scolaire.

_ Madame Momoi, au plaisir. N'oubliez pas de laisser les numéros à ma secrétaire.

Le petit groupe sortit du bureau, la rose s'arrêta près d'une jeune femme en tailleur qui se raidit en la voyant approcher. Nul doute qu'elle avait entendu la majeure partie de la réunion houleuse qui venait d'avoir lieu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Momoi rejoignit les trois autres et ce ne fut que quand ils furent tous hors du collège qu'elle se jeta dans les bras d'Alex, euphorique :

_ J'y crois pas ! Mon dieu, t'as vu ça ! Il a cédé ! J'ai même réussi à lui faire accepter plus de trucs que prévu ! C'est dingue !

Alex frissonna et alors qu'elle pensait…

"Putain, t'es sexy quand tu t'énerves"

…elle se mordit la lèvre et répondit à la place :

_ C'est énorme ! Et cette histoire de procès, c'était vraiment osé.

_ Surtout qu'il a raison : on aurait JAMAIS gagné, même avec Akashi comme avocat. D'ailleurs, merci d'être entrée dans mon jeu, son seul nom l'a rendu livide !

_ Attend, tu veux dire que tout ça, c'était du bluff ?! s'exclama la blonde.

_ Eh bien pas tout… J'aurais effectivement envoyé la pétition et des témoignages aux journaux, démarché des associations et aurais essayé de faire réagir l'opinion… Mais ça aurait pris des mois et publier des photos de Rei a toujours été hors de question. Je sais même pas s'il y a des photos de ses blessures.

Elle sembla se rappeler de la présence du couple à quelques mètres et dans le même temps, réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans les bras d'Alex. Elle s'empourpra violemment et s'écarta d'un bond, aussitôt assaillie par Riko qui la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

_ Merci ! Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi… Merci ! Merci pour tout. Si l'on peut faire quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, surtout n'hésite pas.

Elle s'éloigna, le regard humide.

_ Ne me remerciez pas. Ça fait des mois que j'essaie d'obtenir un rendez-vous et ce genre de mesures. Je suis juste vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu y arriver et de pouvoir aider Rei.

_ Ah ! Il faut qu'on prévienne Teppei. Il va être tellement soulagé ! Et Rei sera content de pouvoir rester avec Jun.

Hyuga détourna le regard, toujours pas emballé à l'idée que son fils ait une relation quelconque avec ce garçon en particulier. Alors que sa femme s'éloignait pour téléphoner à leur meilleur ami, il s'avança à son tour :

_ Elle a raison. Sans toi et les autres, on n'aurait jamais pu faire tout ça.

_ Oh… De rien, vraiment. Ah si, il y a un truc que vous pouvez faire : passez nous voir de temps en temps avec Rei ! Kise sera ravi de pouvoir discuter avec lui et Daiki a besoin de copains de son âge…mental !

Alex rit, imitée par Hyuga. Riko revint à leur niveau, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres :

_ Il te remercie également. Il m'a dit qu'il était au snack, il nous attend.

Elle se pencha vers son mari et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, comme si le poids du monde venait de leur être ôté des épaules et commencèrent à marcher.

_ Ils ont raison, tu sais. Ce que t'as fait là, c'est incroyable.

_ Arrête. Il a craqué parce que le nom d'Akashi a fini de lui faire peur.

_ Je l'ai bien regardé et c'est pas d'Akashi qu'il avait peur. T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, arrête de te sous estimer et prends le crédit que tu mérites !

Momoi rougit un peu et se détourna dans l'espoir de se cacher avant de murmurer :

_ Merci.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Aomine entra dans la chambre, sombre, et soupira. Il se rapprocha du lit, se déchaussa, écarta les couvertures et vint se serrer contre Kagami.

_ Hey…

_ …

_ Je sais que c'est dur mais… ça fait une semaine, Taiga.

_ Et alors ? Toi, t'as bien passé une semaine à être vexé par les réflexions d'un môme de quatorze ans, je peux bien me sentir mal à cause de mon agression, non ?

Aomine grogna et se serra un peu plus contre le rouge.

_ Mais moi, je suis un gosse, Satsuki te le dira ! Toi t'es… Toi, t'es fort.

_ …

Le bleu se rapprocha encore un peu, à tel point qu'il aurait eu du mal à dire si cette jambe, là, était la sienne ou celle de l'américain. Il embrassa doucement la nuque de Kagami avant de chuchoter :

_ Je t'aime. Je l'ai pas dit souvent depuis l'hosto, et je me sens vraiment nul de le dire que quand tu vas pas bien. Mais c'est vrai.

_ Je sais, crétin. murmura son amant.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent en silence.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle Tetsu ? Il serait sans doute plus utile que moi dans cette situation. Ou ton frère ?

Kagami ne répondit rien.

_ Tu dois parler aux flics, Taiga. Je sais que tu veux pas y penser et que ça fait une semaine que t'essaies, mais tu dois y retourner et faire cette putain de confrontation. Ils t'ont dit que c'était obligé.

Le silence revint et le bleu décida de ne pas insister. Après de longues minutes, Kagami finit par lâcher :

_ Tatsuya.

_ Quoi ?

_ Appelle Tatsuya plutôt que Kuroko. Je veux pas y aller seul.

_ Ok.

Il l'embrassa, encore, comme pour s'excuser de toutes les fois où il ne le faisait pas, et se leva. Il allait sortir du lit quand l'autre le retint par le poignet :

_ Toi aussi, je veux que tu sois là.

Aomine lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé :

_ Evidemment que je serais là, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il récupéra son portable qu'il avait abandonné quelque part sur le canapé quand il était arrivé et fouilla machinalement la liste de contact. Après l'agression, il avait jugé utile de demander son numéro à Himuro. Ce dernier décrocha après quelques tonalités :

_ Aomine ?

_ Ouais.

_ Comment il va ?

L'autre soupira :

_ Un peu mieux.

Au début, Kagami avait été en colère. Il avait jeté son téléphone contre un mur, laissant l'objet inutilisable, puis avait décidé de se venger dudit mur et y avait écrasé son poing tellement fort que le bleu avait eu peur qu'il l'ait cassé lui aussi. Il avait ensuite décidé de passer ses nerfs sur les coussins, c'était déjà nettement moins risqué. Puis, comme vidé de son énergie, il avait fini par s'endormir d'un seul coup et était resté au lit pendant deux jours avant d'aller au commissariat, traîné par Aomine. Là bas, il avait expliqué pourquoi il était là et ils avaient reçu un appel le surlendemain pour leur annoncer qu'Hanamiya était au poste et qu'il faudrait prendre un rendez-vous pour organiser une confrontation.

Aomine avait vu Teppei, presque par hasard, quand il était allé informer Alex. Il savait que cette dernière ne supportait pas de ne pas être tenue au courant et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'il s'était agi de Satsuki, il aurait probablement déjà défoncé la porte. Kiyoshi lui avait dit qu'il témoignerait, si nécessaire, s'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour parler du passé violent et homophobe d'Hanamiya. Il avait vu Tetsu aussi, qui avait pris des nouvelles d'un air très inquiet avant d'annoncer qu'Akashi avait déjà accepté de représenter Kagami lors de l'éventuel procès qui allait s'ensuivre.

_ Il a décidé d'y aller. A la confrontation, je veux dire.

_ Ah ouais !? Tu me rassures.

_ Il voudrait que tu viennes.

_ Oh. Pas de problème. Je serais là, dis lui.

_ Ca te dérange de contacter Akashi ? Je t'avoue que là, j'ai vraiment pas le courage de passer un coup de fil supplémentaire.

Momoi l'avait harcelé une partie de la journée, il avait reçu un appel de Kise à l'hôpital qui voulait prendre des nouvelles et lui annoncer que tout s'était bien passé de son côté, avait parlé avec Alex qui avait refusé de le laisser raccrocher et avait même dû inventer une excuse pour expliquer à Monsieur Kagami pourquoi son fils ne pouvait (voulait) pas lui parler.

_ Non, je m'en occupe, t'inquiètes.

_ Merci.

Aomine se fit la réflexion que c'était bizarre de dire ça à Himuro. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient en commun étaient le basket et Taiga et ça les éloignait plus qu'autre chose. Déjà, ils n'aimaient pas les mêmes équipes et surtout, le brun avait toujours eu une dent contre lui depuis qu'il sortait avec son frère (pas qu'il puisse réellement lui en vouloir). Leurs relations s'étaient apaisées quelques mois plus tôt et Aomine était incapable de dire si c'était à cause des heures passées côtes à côtes dans cette affreuse salle d'attente à prier des dieux dans lesquels aucun d'eux de croyait pour que Kagami aille bien ou bien parce que sa relation avec Taiga avait changé. Toujours était-il qu'ils se parlaient peu, même aujourd'hui, et s'il y réfléchissait bien il était presque sûr que c'était la première fois qu'il disait "merci" à Himuro. Il soupira et raccrocha avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il se gratta le sommet du crâne : que pouvait-il préparer sans risquer d'incendier, d'inonder ou de faire sauter l'appartement ?

_ Je vais le faire. lança une voix dans son dos.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Ca fait une semaine que tu cuisines, j'ai envie d'autre chose que de pizza ou de sushi. le taquina Kagami.

En temps normal, le bleu se serait probablement (certainement) vexé. Mais là, il se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête.

_ Ok. J'te laisse faire.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

On toqua à la porte et Kasamatsu et Kise sursautèrent dans un seul et même mouvement. Le visage du blond s'éclaira quand il reconnut la tignasse rose de sa colocataire de l'autre de la vitre. Elle entra, des ballons à la main.

_ Elle trouvait que les fleurs, c'était trop commun ! lança Alex en riant, entrant à sa suite.

_ Vous êtes venues ensembles ? demanda aussitôt Kise en jetant un regard éloquent à Momoi.

_ Non. On s'est croisées sur le parking.

_ Alors ça, pour une coïncidence. Ces parkings sont immenses ! Pour un peu, je dirais que c'est le destin.

Momoi se tourna vers la blonde en esquissant un sourire gêné :

_ On dirait que les médicaments sont forts ! Peut-être qu'on devrait repasser plus tard.

L'ancien mannequin ricana et gémit de douleur.

_ Hey, fais attention.

Il jeta un regard attendri à Kasamatsu qui fronçait les sourcils dès qu'il faisait mine de grimacer.

_ Je vois que la chambre est déjà surchargée. Je reviendrais plus tard dans l'après midi. lança une voix depuis l'entrée.

_ Non, entre.

_ Tu devrais te reposer, pas recevoir tout ce monde dans ta chambre d'hôpital. affirma Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ D'accord, Docteur ! Mais en attendant, c'est génial de tous vous voir ici !

_ Takao a dit qu'il passerait après son travail pour te voir.

_ Dac !

_ Oh. Tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous ici, je vois.

_ Kurokocchi ! C'est trop drôle que vous ayez tous décidé de venir au même moment.

_ Ah, j'oubliais ! Taiga m'a dit de t'amener ça. Il devait aller au commissariat aujourd'hui et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir.

_ Non, je comprends ! Comment il va ? Mieux ?

_ Oui. Il devait revoir Hanamiya aujourd'hui. Seijuro y est allé avec Himuro-kun et Aomine-kun. expliqua Kuroko.

Alex tendit une boîte en carton qu'elle tenait à la main et qui contenait une grosse part de gâteau :

_ Il a dit que c'était pour ton anniversaire, puisqu'on n'a rien pu organiser cette année.

_ Ah non ! On en a déjà parlé, vous n'avez plutôt pas intérêt à m'offrir quoi que ce soit ! C'est déjà grâce à vous que j'ai pu faire l'opération avant la fin de l'année, je n'accepterais même pas une boîte de trombones !

La blonde ricana et posa la boîte sur la petite table de chevet :

_ Il était sûr que tu dirais ça. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé d'ajouter "ce sont les restes d'un gâteau que j'ai fait".

_ Hum… Et le "bon anniversaire", c'était aussi sur le gâteau original ? marmonna Kise, dubitatif.

_ Si tu le veux pas, je le mangerais ! Je mange la même chose que toi depuis trois jours, je suis pas contre quelque chose qui a du goût. grommela Kasamatsu.

Il avait décidé de poser ses congés pour rester avec Kise. Même si cet imbécile refusait de l'admettre, il savait qu'il était inquiet à cause de l'anesthésie et de la douleur éventuelle. Et puis s'il était tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul, il savait combien ce moment comptait à ses yeux.

_ Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! La nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise ici, j'ai déjà fait des stages dans des hôpitaux où c'était bien plus mauvais ! intervint Midorima en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kise releva ses lèvres dans un rictus dégoûté.

_ Au fait, le rendez-vous avec le directeur ?

Les deux filles lui adressèrent un sourire rayonnant et fier :

_ On a obtenu ce qu'on voulait et même plus ! lança Momoi.

_ T'aurais dû la voir, elle était incroyable ! renchérit Alex.

_ Je vous l'avais dit : personne ne sait mettre la pression aux gens comme elle… quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Akashicchi n'est pas mal dans son genre.

_ Maintenant, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! assura la blonde, ignorant le sourire et les joues roses de la plus jeune derrière elle.

Kise rigola à cette vue et se fit la réflexion que ça n'allait peut-être plus tarder à démarrer sérieusement entre elles.

_ Bon. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Il a besoin de se reposer ! intervint Midorima.

_ C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie ! Et c'est même pas aujourd'hui pile ! lança le patient comme les autres se dirigeaient vers la sortie sous le regard sévère du vert.

Les autres rirent et le saluèrent, puis Midorima adressa un regard lourd de sous entendus à Kasamatsu resté dans la chambre.

_ Ca va, j'ai compris, j'arrive.

Le lunetteux eut un sourire amusé et s'éclipsa pour les laisser seuls.

_ Merci d'être resté tout ce temps !

_ C'est normal.

_ Je t'aime !

Kasamatsu s'empourpra et détourna le regard :

_ Moi aussi… J'y vais avant que Midorima rapplique et me traîne dehors de force !

Kise le retint par la manche et quand le brun reporta son attention sur lui, il découvrit deux grands yeux larmoyants et des lèvres tremblotantes. Il eut un sourire :

_ Si tu veux que je t'embrasse, dis le clairement !

_ Mais après tu te fâches parce que je dis des trucs gênants…

Le plus petit leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Tout le monde avait décidé de se retrouver au snack. Quand Momoi récupéra son verre, elle poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur une banquette en soupirant :

_ Eh bien quelle semaine ! Entre Kagamin, Ki-chan et cette réunion, on peut dire que c'était une semaines très agitée !

Teppei rit et Rei s'approcha :

_ Ils sont pas là Kise et Aomine ?

_ Ah, non. Désolée. Kise est à l'hôpital. T'en fais pas, rien de grave. Et Aomine… Il est… Derrière toi ? Dai-chan ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les quatre ?

L'adolescent se retourna et tomba sur le regard exténué et un peu vide de Kagami, celui épuisé d'Aomine et Himuro et celui impassible d'Akashi.

_ Il voulait rentrer broyer du noir. J'me suis dit que ce serait mieux de venir ici. Tetsu m'a dit que vous organisiez une espèce de fête ?

_ Yep. Mais Kise ne doit rien savoir, il nous reprocherait d'avoir fêté son anniversaire sans sa permission.

_ Donc vous le fêtez…sans lui ? Tu sais que ça n'a aucun sens, pas vrai ?

Sa meilleure ami lui décocha un sourire fier et ravi.

_ Je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Alors gamin, comme ça tu me cherchais ?

Rei se renfrogna :

_ Non. Au contraire, je me disais que c'était très bien si tu n'étais pas là.

_ QUOI ?

Aomine allait lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, indigne de l'adulte de bientôt 27 ans qu'il était censé être, quand Kagami laissa échapper un gloussement dans son dos qui l'arrêta tout simplement.

_ Désolé… Mais c'est trop drôle ! Il te provoque et tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois ! C'est pas croyable !

Le bleu ronchonna pour la forme sans pour autant réussir à se départir du sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait des jours que Kagami n'avait plus rit de cette façon et s'il devait se faire humilier par un ado de quatorze ans… Bon, d'accord, hors de question de se laisser humilier par un ado de quatorze ans, mais il était prêt à résister encore quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il décide de reprendre la bataille, Rei était déjà parti et discutait avec Kuroko sous l'œil d'Akashi et… Merde, c'était quoi cette lueur bizarre dans ses yeux ? S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, Aomine aurait juré que c'était de la tendresse. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha du bar. Quand Alex lui demanda ce qu'il boirait il poussa un long, très long soupir et répondit :

_ Quelque chose de fort.

La blonde hocha la tête et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une énorme tasse de café.

_ Je pensais pas fort dans ce sens là. bougonna le jeune homme.

_ J'y ai ajouté du whisky.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants et ils échangèrent un sourire en coin comme le bleu saisissait sa tasse.

Plus loin, Riko parlait avec Momoi et Teppei d'un obscur sujet militant, il semblait que la brunette envisageait sérieusement de les rejoindre. Hyuga et Kagami discutaient et semblaient s'apprécier mutuellement tandis que Rei et Kuroko riaient toujours ensembles. Alex détailla le tableau avec un sourire et quand son regard se posa sur la rose, elle se fit silencieusement la réflexion qu'elle était foutue.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Plusieurs d'entre vous se doutaient que ce serait en rapport avec un personnage qui n'était pas ou peu apparu jusqu'ici et c'est le cas ^^ J'avais très envie de parler de harcèlement scolaire (je pense que j'en reparlerais dans un OS à part un jour) et de diversifier un peu la nature de mes personnages. J'espère que le fait qu'un OC soit au centre du chapitre ne vous a pas trop dérangé (j'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec les OC d'habitude) :/ et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (je pense que c'est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire parce que tout est venu assez naturellement et qu'il parle de la plupart des personnages) et que vous me pardonnerez pour ce que je fais subir à Kagami ^^"


	8. Kasamatsu

Titre : Queer as Folk

Pairing : multiples.

PDV : Externe

Rating : T

 **Longueur** : 22 963 mots

Résumé : Est-ce que j'ai vraiment toujours besoin de le mettre au chapitre 8 ?

 **Note : Et là vous vous demandez "un chapitre en semaine ?!" et prenez tous/toutes un air étonné. Je poste aujourd'hui pour plusieurs raisons : j'avais posté deux OS pour Noël et j'avais envie de poster celui là plus tard MAIS je pense pas poster pour le 1er de l'an. DONC, je poste en semaine pour que l'attente du chapitre 9 soit un peu moins longue.**

 **Note 2 : Ce chapitre me déçoit un peu dans le sens où il parle moins de Kasamatsu que je l'aurais voulu. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Vous me motivez du tonnerre !**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

Aki Seto : C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un peu différent des autres. C'est lié aux flash backs et au fait qu'on traite d'un OC peut-être ? Et aussi du fait que beaucoup de personnages sont impliqués dans ce chapitre.

J'avais envie de parler de harcèlement scolaire parce l'école reste l'un des endroits où on trouve le plus de victimes d'homophobie (en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai lu). Et puis on n'en parlera jamais assez.

Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Hanamiya ^^ Mais faut se rendre à l'évidence : c'est un méchant quand même. En tout cas, en faire l'agresseur de Kagami était prévu depuis le départ ;)

Et je ne donnerais aucune info quand à un retour ou non de Rei ^^

* * *

 **KASAMATSU**

* * *

Kasamatsu bâilla. Il était épuisé. Il avait repris le travail depuis deux jours et en deux semaines, il avait presque perdu l'habitude de passer la nuit derrière le bar. Il hésita quelques secondes à se laisser tomber de fatigue sur la table du snack avant de renoncer. S'il faisait ça, Kise allait se moquer de lui, puis lui proposer de rentrer et le brun savait que son petit-ami préférait rester encore un peu. De toute façon, il allait dormir toute la journée, il pouvait bien attendre encore un quart d'heure, non ? Il contint un nouveau bâillement et reporta son attention sur le blond qui harcelait Aomine assis à côté de lui :

_ Alors ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Dis moi ! C'est quand même parce t'as perdu…

_ Kise, je te jure que tu prononces les mots "caleçon fétiche", je t'émascule.

L'ancien mannequin éclata de rire avant de répondre d'un ton amusé :

_ Tu peux toujours essayer mais c'est pas dit que t'y arrives.

Le bleu réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire avant de grogner.

_ Tu me les brises.

_ Tu sais, on gagnerait du temps si tu me disais pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur.

Ce fut finalement Kagami qui décida de répondre avec un petit sourire :

_ On part aux Etats-Unis avec Tatsuya pour voir notre père et ça agace Monsieur.

_ Ooooh. Ton petit Taiga va te manquer ? se moqua Alex en posant son plateau sur leur table, laissant ceux qui n'avaient pas encore déjeuné récupérer leur commande.

_ Nope, encore pire. Pour une fois, il a accepté de venir avec moi !

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard avant de dévisager Aomine qui arrachait rageusement un morceau de son croissant.

_ Bah pourquoi il fait cette tête alors ? finit par demander Takao, jusque là très occupé à remuer son café au lait brûlant.

_ Parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas là, je vous dirais rien !

_ T'avais qu'à répondre quand on te posait la question ! Alors, Kagamicchi, pourquoi il a l'air de vouloir décapiter son petit-dej ?

Le rouge eut un sourire :

_ Parce que c'est la première fois qu'il va officiellement rencontrer mon père et je crois que ça l'angoisse un peu.

_ Pas du tout ! C'est l'idée de passer une semaine entière avec ton frère qui m'agace ! répliqua Aomine.

_ En presque trois ans de relation, il a toujours pas rencontré ton père ? s'étonna Takao.

_ Il a toujours refusé de m'accompagner quand j'allais à Los Angeles et quand mon père vient, il dors chez mon frère. Daiki et lui se sont croisés une ou deux fois mais n'ont jamais vraiment été présentés officiellement.

_ Hé oh ! Je suis toujours là !

_ C'est bizarre. T'es bizarre, Aomine. continua le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le bleu l'ignora et fusilla son amant du regard :

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne stresse pas à l'idée de rencontrer ton père. Tout ça c'est à cause d'Himuro !

_ Hum, hum… C'est pour Tatsuya que t'as passé trois heures entre l'armoire et ta valise à la recherche des bonnes fringues ou que tu passes ton temps sur internet à chercher comment parler anglais ? Tu sais que si tu m'avais demandé, je t'aurais donné un cours accéléré ? Et puis mon père parle japonais, hein. Il est né et a vécu à Tokyo jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans avant d'aller s'installer à Los Angeles. D'ailleurs, il a rencontré ma mère dans l'avion le jour de son départ.

_ Ooooh. C'est trop mignon ! s'extasia Kise.

_ Hein ? Mais ton frangin m'a dit qu'il parlait pas…

Kagami éclata de rire, rapidement suivi d'Alex, qui suivait toujours la conversation d'une oreille comme elle passait dans l'allée, et de Kise et Takao.

_ Tu vois pourquoi je veux pas passer une semaine avec lui ?! s'écria le bleu, vexé de s'être fait manipuler.

_ Tu te fais avoir trop facilement, Aomine. Et tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, même moi je savais que Monsieur Kagami était japonais. commenta Midorima, essuyant un regard noir.

_ Fichez lui la paix… commença Kasamatsu d'un ton las.

_ Merc…

_ Sinon, il va encore se vexer et partir en claquant la porte. termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Vous me faites chier, tous ! Je vous jure, y a des fois je me demande pourquoi je traîne avec vous !

Aomine se leva, fila involontairement (ou pas) un coup de pied à Kise en essayant de s'extirper de la banquette du snack et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux.

_ Bravo mon chéri ! Ca, c'était un coup de maître ! lança Kise, hilare.

Le barman grimaça :

_ On avait dit quoi avec les surnoms ?

_ Oups. Désolé ! Pas fait exprès.

_ Tu parles.

_ Crois en mon expérience, plus tu demandera à Kise de ne pas faire quelque chose, plus il le fera. soupira Midorima.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu et Kasamatsu se leva à son tour :

_ Je suis crevé. Je rentre, t'as qu'à me rejoindre quand t'auras fini.

_ Non c'est bon, j'arrive.

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer, saisissant au passage le billet que Kise lui tendait.

_ Je vais y aller aussi, sinon je vais être en retard.

_ Eh ! Attends moi ! Tu dois me déposer au supermarché, t'as pas oublié ?! Shin-chan ! s'écria Takao, terminant rapidement son café comme l'autre ne lui répondait pas.

_ C'est bon, je m'en souviens. soupira enfin le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Tiens, tu n'as qu'à aller régler pendant que je vais chercher ma voiture.

Midorima lui confia son portefeuille avant de sortir du snack.

_ Dites, c'est moi où il a pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il est médecin ? demanda Takao, perplexe.

_ C'est toi ! répliquèrent aussitôt Kagami et Kise.

_ Je m'en doutais…

Takao secoua la tête, presque amusé, et se leva pour rejoindre l'autre brun toujours accoudé au comptoir. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire avant que Kasamatsu soupire et se tourne vers lui.

_ Je peux t'aider ? demanda l'autre en lui décochant un sourire.

Le barman se gratta la nuque, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de finalement demander :

_ Est-ce que t'as dit quelque chose à Kise ?

Takao haussa les épaules feignant de ne pas voir de quoi parlait son vis-à-vis.

_ Dit quoi ?

_ Te fous pas de moi. Est-ce que t'as parlé de moi avec Kise ?

L'autre soupira et rendit les armes :

_ Si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années, non, je n'ai rien dit à ton copain. J'ai juste discuté avec le mien, ça te va ?

La réponse devait être non puisque Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils :

_ Tu lui as dit quoi ?!

_ T'emballe pas, Yuki. Je lui ai rien dit à ton sujet !

_ Argh… Ca faisait longtemps. Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom.

_ Shin-chan aussi m'a demandé… Et devine quoi ? J'ai pas arrêté ! Takao lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai discuté avec Shin de mon passé et de ce qui m'est arrivé sans jamais te citer dans la conversation. Et si tu veux mon avis tu devrais en parler avec Kise.

Kasamatsu se détourna vers le comptoir et avisa Alex qui s'approchait. La jeune femme récupéra l'argent des deux garçons avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

_ Ecoute Yuki, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas lui dire. Mais Kise est un mec génial et il t'aime ! Je pense pas que ça changera quoi que ce soit pour lui. Tu devrais pas avoir aussi peur de sa réaction.

L'autre ne répondait toujours pas alors Takao continua :

_ Et puis tu trouves pas cette coïncidence dingue, toi ?

_ Pas vraiment. C'est pas comme si t'étais le seul mec que j'ai connu à cette époque là.

_ Ouais mais se retrouver après des années parce que nos copains sont amis, c'est drôle. En tout cas, je préfère qu'on se soit retrouvés comme ça que dans la rue.

Kasamatsu fit une grimace qui semblait signifier qu'il n'avait pas tort et sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un se coller à lui en entourant sa taille :

_ On parle de moi ?

Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kise avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans rien ajouter.

_ De quoi vous parliez ? demanda l'ancien mannequin à Takao qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour rejoindre un Midorima impatient qui résistait visiblement à l'envie de klaxonner pour qu'il se dépêche.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de renoncer à comprendre et rejoignit son petit-ami.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise était dans la salle de bain et s'inspectait minutieusement dans le miroir. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et il passait souvent de longues minutes face au miroir à inspecter son torse sous toutes les coutures. Il soupira et sursauta quand il entendit une voix ensommeillée demander dans son dos :

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna vers Kasamatsu et lui décocha un sourire désolé :

_ Je voulais pas te réveiller. Excuse moi. Je sais que t'es crevé depuis que t'as repris le boulot.

_ C'est rien. De toute façon, mon réveil allait pas tarder à sonner.

Depuis qu'il était sorti, Kise avait passé une grande majorité de son temps chez le brun. Ce dernier avait pris presque deux semaines de congés pour être avec lui pendant l'opération et les quelques jours suivants et il avait décidé d'en profiter au maximum. Il rentrait régulièrement chez lui pour récupérer des affaires et n'avait passé que les deux dernières soirées devant la télévision avec Momoi qui s'était plaint qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Kasamatsu s'approcha de lui dans son dos et déposa un baiser sur son épaule en grognant :

_ T'es trop grand, tu m'énerves.

Kise ricana, fier de cet avantage de taille, et reporta son attention sur le miroir dans lequel le brun lui rendit son regard. Il grimaça et commenta platement :

_ Ca va laisser des cicatrices.

_ C'est normal, non ?

_ Ouais, j'imagine.

_ En plus j'suis sûr que tu les aimes, tes cicatrices.

L'ancien mannequin sourit au reflet de son amant avant d'admettre :

_ Peut-être un peu. Ca fait du bien, en tout cas.

_ Moi, je les aime bien.

_ Alors ça me suffit ! décréta le blond en se retournant pour embrasser son amant.

Kasamatsu lui rendit son baiser avant de s'éloigner.

_ T'es prêt à retourner travailler ?

Son amant fit la moue :

_ Argh… J'avais commencé à prendre goût à traîner sur le canapé toute la journée mais j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix.

_ Menteur. Tu tournes en rond toute la journée sans savoir quoi faire. T'es trop excité pour rester sans rien faire aussi longtemps. Encore quelques jours et t'aurais fini par faire exploser mon appartement.

Kise rit franchement avant de tenter vainement de nier :

_ J'ai pas tourné en rond. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps à dessiner. J'ai plein de nouveaux modèles. Mon associé à Hokkaido va être ravi. Je les ai déjà envoyé à Midorimacchi.

_ Et il t'a dit quoi ?

Le blond rit de plus belle :

_ D'aller crever et qu'il en avait marre que je les lui envoie à chaque fois.

_ Pourquoi tu continues ?

_ Pour l'embêter. Et parce que je sais qu'il les regarde toujours attentivement même s'il me dit qu'il déteste ça. Et aussi parce qu'il fait parfois de bonnes remarques sur l'aspect pratique de certaines coupes.

Le brun se renfrogna.

_ Pourquoi tu me les montre pas, à moi ?

L'ancien mannequin le regarda quelques secondes, un peu perdu :

_ Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait. Tu veux les voir ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le blond était déjà sorti en trombe de la pièce et y revenait quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme chemise rouge dans les mains. Il la posa en équilibre sur un coin du lavabo et en sortit plusieurs feuilles qu'il lui tendit. Kasamatsu se demanda un instant ce qui lui avait pris de demander ça, refusant d'admettre qu'il était légèrement jaloux de ne pas être impliqué dans les projets artistiques de son amant. Il saisit le paquet de dessins qu'on lui tendait et les regarda avec attention.

_ Alors ? finit par demander Kise, un peu anxieux.

_ Bah… J'y connais rien en mode ni en dessin alors…

_ C'est pas grave. donne moi juste ton avis.

_ Je trouve tes vêtements très… Comment dire… Expressifs ?

Le blond pouffa.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Des vêtements expressifs ?

Kasamatsu se vexa et reposa brutalement les dessins dans la chemise.

_ T'énerves pas ! Je trouve que c'est un super compliment.

_ Mouais.

_ Non mais je suis sérieux. Par exemple celui là…

Il tira une feuille du reste de la pile.

_ Je l'imaginais bien en orange parce que quand je l'ai dessiné, je me sentais super bien et j'avais envie que ce soit un T-shirt qu'on porte quand on est de bonne humeur. Et cette robe là ! Elle est asymétrique avec des motifs et j'aimerais qu'elle soit verte parce que c'est une couleur qui symbolise l'instabilité et l'immaturité ! Quand à ce pantalon, il est moulant et taille basse, avec deux tissus différents et il faut que je le fasse faire en rouge parce que c'est la couleur de la sensualité. En fait en le dessinant, je pensais à… bref. Et là, ce haut, j'ai pas fini mais je pense qu'il devrait être violet.

_ Pourquoi violet ?

_ Le violet représente la connaissance, la religion et la magie. Mais c'est une couleur qui peut aussi représenter la mélancolie. Tu vois le col là, et les manches ?

_ Tu veux dire que ce pull est censé être triste ?

_ Eh ! C'est toi qui a dit qu'ils étaient expressifs.

_ Tu sais, je doute que les gens pensent à tout ça quand ils achètent des fringues.

_ Je sais. Mais j'aime bien imaginer un sens caché et un lien entre le vêtement et les couleurs ou les tissus. D'ailleurs, toi tu portes souvent du bleu.

_ Et ?

_ Le bleu est une couleur synonyme de vérité, de fidélité ou de loyauté. expliqua Kise avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu portes pas mal de jaune et c'est censé être la couleur de l'infidélité et de la trahison, je suis censé m'inquiéter ? demanda Kasamatsu avec un rictus amusé.

_ C'est aussi une couleur utilisée pour représenter la chaleur, la lumière et l'énergie. Ca me va bien, non ?!

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers la douche en retirant son haut. Avec un air réjoui, Kise se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

_ Le jaune est aussi la couleur de la puissance et de la domination… t'en penses quoi ?

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et Momoi sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux enturbannés dans une autre et une bouteille de laque à la main. Le blond sursauta et poussa un petit cri, rapidement imité par sa colocataire.

_ BORDEL ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! T'es pas bien ?! J'ai cru que c'était un cambrioleur ou un de ces fêlés qui me détestent parce que je suis toujours en première ligne avec l'association ou… Merde ! finit par crier la rose en baissant le flacon de laque et en posant une main sur son coeur.

_ Eh, j'habite ici je te rappelle !

_ Ouais et bah excuse moi d'avoir oublié ça alors que tu passes tout ton temps chez Kasamatsu-kun !

Kise s'excusa rapidement et avec une mauvaise foi évidente pour sa désertion des derniers jours avant de se mordre la lèvre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_ Pourquoi tu as un flacon de laque à la main ?

La jeune femme regarda son arme improvisée avant de répondre :

_ C'est le premier truc que j'ai attrapé en sortant de la salle de bain.

_ Et tu comptais faire quoi ? Proposer à ton cambrioleur de lui faire une super coiffure ? En tout cas, ça aurait marché avec moi ! plaisanta Kise en retenant difficilement un fou rire.

_ Eh ! Te moque pas, la laque peut être une arme redoutable ! Si j'avais eu un briquet, j'aurais pu transformer mon attaquant en poulet rôti.

_ Sauf que t'en as pas.

_ Bas je pouvais toujours m'en servir comme bombe lacrymogène et l'aveugler pour lui donner un bon coup de pied où je pense.

L'ancien mannequin n'y tint plus et éclata de rire :

_ Rappelle moi de ne jamais entrer chez toi par effraction !

_ T'as les clés, Ki-chan. Pourquoi tu voudrais entrer par effraction ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la télévision qu'il avait allumée.

_ T'as déjà commandé ou tu veux que je cuisine ?

_ Nope. C'est bon. J'ai fait du riz.

_ Du riz ?

_ Oui, Ki-chan, du riz. Tu sais, ces petits grains blancs que tu mets dans de l'eau bouillante.

_ T'es sûre que c'est comestible ?

_ Ha, ha, ha ! Très drôle ! De toute façon, t'es rentré trop tard pour avoir le droit de critiquer ma cuisine !

L'autre acquiesça et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revenait avec un saladier de riz et une assiette.

_ Je suis rentré trop tard pour manger aussi ?

_ Non, c'est ton assiette. J'ai pas faim.

_ Pourquoi t'as cuisiné alors ?

_ J'avais envie de m'occuper. Et puis Kasamatsu-kun travaille, je me doutais que tu rentrerais. Je pensais juste que tu arriverais plus tard.

Le blond hocha la tête et récupéra l'assiette.

_ Dis, j'espère que tu t'es pas mise au régime.

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça fait trois soirs que tu ne manges quasiment pas et je suis presque sûr que t'as perdu du poids. Franchement, t'en as pas besoin, tu es très bien comme tu es.

_ J'ai perdu que neuf cent grammes, comment t'as pu voir ça ?!

_ J'ai l'œil. Et puis quand j'étais mannequin, on faisait tous attentions à notre poids. J'ai appris à repérer ce genre de choses.

_ Sérieusement ?!

_ Ne détourne pas la conversation. Comment tu as pu perdre neuf grammes en une semaine ?

_ …

_ Momoi ?! insista le blond en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ J'ai pas faim, c'est tout. Ca m'arrive souvent quand je stresse ! En plus j'ai vidé la réserve de chips en rentrant. Mon appétit va revenir d'ici quelques jours.

_ Hum… Si tu le dis. Fais attention, quand même. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

_ Ki-chan, on s'est vus hier. Rien de particulier ne s'est passé depuis.

_ On n'a pas pris le temps de parler d'Alexcchi et toi. Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? C'est pas comme si j'avais une chance avec elle.

_ A mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de t'auto-persuader que rien n'est possible. Par contre, c'est clair que si tu tentes rien, il ne se passera rien du tout.

_ On croirait entendre… Merde, on dirait moi !

Le jeune homme ricana et se servit dans le saladier.

_ Tu es d'excellent conseil. Alors, quoi de neuf avec Alex ?

_ En fait, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose depuis la fois où on est allées boire ensembles après le rendez-vous avec le directeur de Teiko.

_ Ca fait presque trois semaines, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Ne me force pas à te tirer les vers du nez !

La rose soupira en cachant un sourire et finit par avouer :

_ Bon, d'accord. Il se peut qu'on ait eu une longue discussion à propos de Rei et de Teiko… Et que j'aie passé plus d'une heure à essayer de la convaincre de faire les interventions de sensibilisation dans les classes.

_ Oooh. Et t'as réussi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, pour qui tu me prends ? Et puis franchement, je voyais mal qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça. Elle a l'habitude, elle l'a déjà fait à Los Angeles, c'est même comme ça qu'elle a connu Kagamin et Himuro-kun. Et puis elle sait parler aux ados et le directeur a déjà peur d'elle. C'était la meilleure pour faire ça, il était hors de question que je laisse faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

_ Bon, j'ai dû la faire boire pour qu'elle accepte mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire avec elle.

_ Pourquoi pas toi ? Le directeur a encore plus peur de toi et ça vous donnerait l'occasion de passer plus de temps ensembles.

_ On travaille ensembles presque deux semaines par mois, je la croise tous les jours au snack et on va déjà se voir pour préparer les interventions et pour les débriefer. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de passer encore plus de temps avec elle ! C'est pas ça qui va m'aider à passer à autre chose. J'avais pensé à Tetsu-kun. Il est doué avec les enfants et il serait capable de rester calme même s'il y avait des réactions étranges. Le problème c'est que ça coïncide toujours avec ses journées de travail puisqu'il est prof. Akashi-kun est surchargé de boulot…

_ De toute façon, il ferait peur aux gamins. T'as vu sa tête sérieuse ? Et ces yeux rouges !

Momoi pouffa.

_ Il y a Kagamin. Il sait globalement comme ça se déroule et je sais que ça l'intéresserait mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hanamiya dernièrement, je suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour lui en parler. J'ai proposé à Teppei de le faire mais il dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée parce qu'il est trop impliqué dans le cas de Rei. Je trouve cet argument complètement nase. En plus il a l'air génial avec les gosses ! Bref. Midorin et Takao sont pris à ces heures là comme les trois quarts des membres de l'association. Tu es mon dernier espoir !

_ Ah, je savais que c'était là que tu voulais en venir ! Mais c'est non. Désolé. Je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de gérer des ados. répondit Kise.

_ Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu avec ta nièce et t'avais l'air à l'aise.

_ Elle a cinq ans, pas quatorze. Et puis je saurais pas comment répondre à leurs questions.

_ Mais tu serais le mieux placé pour faire de la sensibilisation sur la transidentité. insista Momoi.

_ Et toi tu serais pas la mieux indiquée pour parler de bisexualité ? Quand est-ce que tu as décidé d'utiliser cet argument ?

_ Il y a environ quinze secondes. Mais avoue que j'ai raison. Je pensais proposer au directeur de Teiko de faire toute une partie des réunions sur la transidentité. Et puis s'il dit non, je prononcerais les mots "procès" et "Akashi" en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méchant.

_ Tu es diabolique.

_ Merci. Mais ce n'est pas avec des compliments qu'on va résoudre ce problème. On va quand même pas y envoyer Dai-chan ?!

Kise éclata de rire en imaginant son ami face à une classe d'adolescents enragés prêts à poser toutes les questions saugrenues qui traversaient leur cerveau :

_ Si tu arrives à le convaincre de faire ça, je veux bien le faire aussi. Rien que pour assister au spectacle.

_ Tu ne m'aides pas !

_ Tu sais que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il saurait comment parler aux ados.

_ Il déteste les gamins, encore plus les adolescents, et refuse de s'engager. Et puis je mettrais sans hésiter ma vie entre ses mains mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour ça. Il finirait par s'énerver, dire une connerie, insulter les élèves, lever la main sur le prof et partirait en claquant la porte. Tu crois que Kasamatsu-kun serait d'accord de le faire ? Je veux dire, il à l'air se savoir résister aux commentaires et aux…

_ Ouh là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, Yukiocchi est hyper susceptible. Quand à savoir s'il serait d'accord pour faire de la sensibilisation dans les écoles, c'est à lui que tu devrais poser la question, pas à moi.

La rose opina et promit qu'elle demanderait au brun la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait avant de reporter son attention sur le poste de télévision.

_ Momoicchi, tu es infernale. Tu as encore réussi à détourner la conversation de ta relation avec Alexcchi.

La jeune femme sourit et s'abstint de répondre.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kasamatsu avait développé un étrange talent depuis qu'il sortait avec Kise. Celui de toujours remarquer les blonds qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement mais il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Il secoua la tête en râlant. Il donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle sous le bar et son collègue lui lança un regard intrigué. Il envisagea un moment de prendre sa pause avant de se dire que c'était ridicule. Il ne fumait pas et allait simplement tourner en rond dans les vestiaires pendant cinq ou dix minutes. De plus, la boîte de nuit était bondée et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'abandonner Watanabe. Il claqua un cocktail devant un client qui sursauta et s'excusa de sa brutalité dans un grognement. Il se demandait pourquoi il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Peut-être à cause de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Takao quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être à cause des regards que ce dernier lui lançait quand ils se croisaient. Ou alors parce qu'il se demandait si cette espèce de pipelette serait capable de tenir sa langue. Il secoua la tête : c'était ridicule. Takao parlait beaucoup, souvent pour ne rien dire, mais il savait garder un secret. Et s'il n'avait toujours rien dit à Midorima ou à Kise, il n'allait certainement pas lâcher l'info maintenant. Il repensa distraitement au conseil qu'il lui avait donné. Devait-il vraiment en parler à Kise ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait une quelconque importance, après tout. Il grimaça. En vérité, s'il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur, c'était sans doute parce qu'il détestait repenser à son passé. Pas vraiment parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ou alors peut-être un peu, mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer et qu'il était inutile de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Il se demanda dans un coin de sa tête comment allaient ses parents et manqua de faire tomber le verre qu'il avait à la main. Il s'en fichait complètement. A vrai dire, s'ils étaient mourants dans un lit d'hôpital, cela lui était tout à fait égal. Il jura à voix basse : il détestait Takao ! Il poussa un long soupir pour évacuer la tension qui s'était logée dans ses épaules et se remit au travail sous l'œil toujours perplexe de son collègue.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es d'une humeur massacrante.

_ Rien ! aboya Kasamatsu.

Watanabe leva les mains vers le plafond en signe de reddition et le laissa terminer ses commandes. Kasamatsu avait eu le temps de se calmer quand il repéra une tignasse blonde et esquissa un sourire en coin quand il s'aperçut que cette fois, il s'agissait bien de Kise. Son collègue s'approcha de lui en ricanant.

_ Mate moi ça !

Le brun manqua de répondre qu'il le faisait déjà mais s'abstint et laissa l'autre continuer. Encore un qui aimait parler pour ne rien dire.

_ C'est dingue, on dirait vraiment un mec quand on sait pas.

Kasamatsu se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

_ Quand on sait pas quoi ?

_ Que c'est une nana ! Elle s'est faite opérer pour…

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ C'était un mannequin avant. Et c'était une fille. Plutôt jolie avec ça.

Le blond arriva au bar et salua Kasamatsu. Ce dernier soupira, hésita une seconde et s'approcha de lui. Avec un regard vers Watanabe, il se pencha et embrassa Kise à pleine bouche. Ce dernier sursauta, surpris, et lui rendit son baiser. C'était bien la première fois que le brun ne l'envoyait pas paître en lui demandant d'un air peu convaincant d'arrêter de le harceler sur son lieu de travail et l'accueillait de cette façon. Le barman s'éloigna et se tourna en direction de son collègue qui le regardait, les yeux sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. L'air sévère, Kasamatsu lâcha :

_ Watanabe, je te présente Kise Ryota, mon mec. Ryota, voici Watanabe, mon abruti de collègue qui ne sait jamais quand il ferait mieux de la fermer.

Watanabe ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, visiblement très embarrassé. Le blond lui lança un sourire lumineux et lui adressa un petit signe de main. L'autre marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se détourner en jurant et de s'éloigner. A peine avait-il atteint l'autre bout du bar que Kise éclatait de rire.

_ Argh… Désolé. marmonna Kasamatsu en se ratatinant.

Il sentait que son petit-ami n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça de sitôt.

_ Il a raconté tellement de conneries à ton sujet en deux phrases que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour le faire taire.

_ Je trouve ça vraiment mignon, comme façon de défendre mon honneur. Et puis t'as pas besoin de te trouver des excuses, je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'embrasser : je suis irrésistible !

_ Ca va les chevilles ? grogna le brun.

L'ancien mannequin ricana.

_ Et puis c'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai rien dit quand il t'insultait.

Kise le regarda d'un air étonné et Kasamatsu se détourna pour lui servir sa commande habituelle. Quand le brun revint, son amant le regardait d'un air attendri :

_ Tu sais, c'est pas si grave que tu prennes pas ma défense. Je comprends que…

_ Si, c'est grave.

_ Je t'en veux pas. Même pas un peux.

_ Je sais. Mais moi ça m'énerve. Et ça m'énerve encore plus d'avoir pu, un jour, penser le même genre de trucs.

Kasamatsu grogna et ferma les yeux, accablé : depuis quand avait-il décidé de balancer ce genre de conneries, déjà ?

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! lança le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un air béat scotché au visage.

La moitié des clients accoudés au bar autour de Kise les regardaient et le barman se sentit extrêmement gêné. Il grinça des dents et décocha un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond en le menaçant :

_ Arrête de dire des trucs aussi gênants ou je te frappe !

_ Aïe ! Tu sais que normalement, on dit ça AVANT de frapper ?

_ T'es venu tout seul ? répliqua simplement Kasamatsu pour changer de sujet.

_ Aomine et Kagami doivent me rejoindre mais je suis venu un peu en avance pour te voir.

_ Quelle délicate attention. ironisa le brun.

_ KASAMATSU ! Arrête de flirter avec… lui et ramène tes fesses ici ! Je vais pas faire le service tout seul ! cria Watanabe sans les regarder.

Le brun ricana avant de murmurer :

_ Au moins ce soir, il me foutra la paix !

Il se redressa et allait obtempérer quand il avisa la moue suppliante de Kise.

_ Tu m'énerves, tu sais !

_ Mais tu m'aimes quand même !

_ Ca, c'est toi qui le dit. ronchonna le barman en se penchant néanmoins pour embrasser le blond, captant du coin de l'œil la mine gênée de son collègue.

Kasamatsu retourna au travail et constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait vu juste : Watanabe ne lui adressa la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et évita son regard toute la nuit. De son côté, le brun posait sur lui des yeux assassins à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête dans sa direction. Ils finirent leur nuit de travail sans presque échanger un mot et il fallut attendre que la piste de danse se vide et que les lumières se rallument pour que la tension s'apaise. Kasamatsu s'étira et alla récupérer un balai dans l'arrière salle, imité par ses collègues.

_ Hum… Kasamatsu ?

_ Quoi ?! cracha le brun.

_ Je… Enfin je savais pas que c'était… que vous sortiez ensembles, quoi.

_ Et ? Ca change quoi ? Si j'étais pas sorti avec lui, ça t'aurait donné le droit de l'insulter ?

_ Je l'ai pas… Enfin…

Watanabe soupira, confus, et décida de changer d'angle d'attaque :

_ Et puis ça te dérangeait pas avant ! T'as même participé à certaines blagues.

_ Ouais. Et je me suis planté. Être con, à la rigueur c'est pas trop grave, le rester c'est déjà plus emmerdant.

L'autre se ratatina et Kasamatsu soupira. S'ils continuaient comme ça, l'ambiance au travail allait être insupportable les prochaines fois.

_ Maintenant tu le sais, tu feras plus de vanne pourrie.

_ Ouais… Et… Hum, t'as couché avec lui et tout ? C'est pas bizarre ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa langue, prêt à s'emporter à nouveau plus violemment. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de balancer à ce crétin fini tout ce qu'il pensait de sa curiosité mal placée. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'énerver, l'air joueur de Kise s'imprima sous ses paupières et il esquissa un sourire revêche :

_ C'est le meilleur coup que j'ai eu.

Il eut le plaisir de voir l'autre s'immobiliser une seconde avant de se détourner en grommelant qu'il était décidé à ne plus jamais aborder ce sujet.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Mais je pense que tu devrais…

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question ! gronda Kasamatsu à voix basse.

_ Mais Kise se fiche que tu te sois…

_ La ferme, Takao. S'il s'en fiche, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir. C'est quoi cette obsession que tu as à propos de révéler ses secrets ?! T'en as pas eu assez avec ton copain ?

Le barman fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard et ce dernier se ratatina sur son siège en faisant la moue, vexé qu'on refuse de l'écouter.

_ Tu es ridicule.

_ Non, Yuki. C'est toi qui es ridicule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire.

Kasamatsu grogna en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Takao quelques années plus tôt et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

_ Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire. T'es chiant, j'te jure.

_ Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps : quand j'ai décidé de m'incruster dans la vie des autres, je lâche jamais l'affaire. T'as qu'à demander à Shin-chan.

_ Tu sais que ça a un nom, ça ?

_ La persévérance ?

_ Non, crétin, le harcèlement ! Et c'est puni par la loi, tu devrais pas en être si fier. s'agaça Kasamatsu.

L'autre ricana et finit par soupirer :

_ Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux.

_ Encore heureux !

_ Mais tu devrais lui dire.

_ Putain mais t'abandonnes jamais ?!

_ Yuki, en en discutant avec Shin-chan, j'ai même fini par recontacter mes parents ! Tu te rends compte, je les avais pas vu depuis des années et j'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère dans trois jours ! On se parle des heures au téléphone et même mon père a finalement accepté de me voir, je…

_ Je suis très content pour toi mais je n'ai aucune envie de revoir ma famille !

_ Je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai !

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer à voix basse quand ils remarquèrent les regards intrigués de Kise et Midorima de l'autre côté de la table, un journal aux pages éparpillées étalé entre eux deux, chacun penché sur une rubrique différente. Takao s'empressa de détourner leur attention en pointant un doigt sur Aomine et Kagami qui se disputaient également :

_ Et eux, pourquoi ils s'engueulent aujourd'hui ?

Le blond hésita une seconde à tomber dans le piège grossièrement tendu par son ami avant de pousser un long soupir dramatique :

_ Aominecchi a dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller aux Etats-Unis.

_ La ferme Kise ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit que c'était peut-être pas le bon moment ! réagit aussitôt le bleu en se détournant de son amant pour fusiller l'ancien mannequin du regard.

_ Si tu voulais pas venir, fallait le dire tout de suite Ahomine !

_ Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas venir ! Et après, c'est moi qui écoute rien, hein ! Tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est qu'on devrait peut-être attendre un peu.

_ Et pourquoi tu veux qu'on attende ? rugit Kagami.

La question sembla calmer l'autre instantanément puisqu'il se redressa lentement et prit une grande inspiration :

_ Je pense que tu devrais d'abord régler cette histoire avec Hanamiya.

L'américain se radoucit aussitôt et souffla un grand coup :

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus ? Akashi a réussi à obtenir la détention provisoire et le procès n'aura pas lieu avant encore plusieurs mois. On a déjà retardé le départ une fois à cause de ce salaud et j'ai envie de me changer les idées et de voir mon père.

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe avant que le bleu esquisse un sourire en coin et ajoute :

_ Et aussi, en y allant plus tard, Himuro serait pas là et…

_ Sale con ! Je t'emmerde, Daiki !

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime ! se moqua le bleu.

Les autres le regardèrent, choqués, et il fallut quelques secondes à Aomine avant de comprendre ce qui les avait mis dans cet état. Il prit son air le plus condescendant possible pour leur rendre leur regard avant de lâcher :

_ Quoi ? Vous vous le dites jamais, vous peut-être ? Parce que franchement, vous devriez et…

Ce fut Midorima le plus prompt à réagir :

_ Venant de toi, c'est fort de café !

_ T'abuses, Aominecchi ! T'es vraiment mal placé pour nous faire cette réflexion ! renchérit Kise.

Le concerné se contenta d'un sourire arrogant et manqua de leur tirer la langue avant de se rappeler qu'il aurait bientôt vingt-sept ans et qu'il avait passé l'âge. C'est ce moment que choisit Momoi pour pousser une partie du petit groupe et s'asseoir à leur table, laissant tomber son sac fourre-tout à côté de celui à bandoulière de Kise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par les gestes véhéments qu'elle avait perçus depuis l'entrée du snack en arrivant.

_ C'est Aomine qui a dit… commença Kasamatsu d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

_ J'ai rien dit du tout. Tu devais pas aller dormir, toi ?

Le brun lui renvoya une expression amusée mais renonça à terminer sa phrase, laissant la rose dans le flou le plus complet. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de hausser les épaules comme pour ses débarrasser du sujet. Elle avait plus important à penser :

_ Kasamatsu, justement, c'est toi que je voulais voir.

_ Ah bon ?

Il avait appris depuis quelques mois à se méfier de peu importe ce que lui demandait Momoi. Il avait cependant compris qu'il était inutile de lui résister.

_ En fait… Tu te rappelles de l'histoire avec Teiko ?

Il hocha prudemment la tête. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il avait suivi le dénouement de l'affaire depuis l'hôpital où il était avec Kise à ce moment là mais en savait suffisamment pour craindre la suite.

_ Le truc, c'est qu'on a réussi à faire accepter au directeur d'organiser des interventions de sensibilisation à l'homophobie et il me faut deux intervenants.

Le barman avait un mauvais pressentiment mais la laissa continuer.

_ J'ai déjà réussi à convaincre Alex mais il me faut quelqu'un d'autre. Du coup, je me disais que peut-être tu serais intéressé ?

_ Et naturellement, tu as pensé à moi parce que… ?

_ Parce que t'es le seul qui ne m'ait pas encore dit non !

_ J'y connais rien, tu sais. Je saurais pas comment faire…

_ Alex te montrerait et vous auriez un rendez-vous avec un psy qui vous expliquerait comment gérer les ados. Et puis c'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon, t'as encore le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter.

Kise sourit et décida d'intervenir :

_ Et t'es pas obligé d'accepter non plus, hein. Momoicchi a tendance à penser que…

_ Non, c'est bon. J'vais le faire.

Son amant se tourna vers lui, surpris, et Kasamatsu haussa les épaules :

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien. Je pensais pas que t'accepterais.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je suis libre l'après midi et ça durera que quelques heures, non ?

La rose hocha vigoureusement la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de demander pour s'assurer :

_ Tu me fais pas marcher, hein ?! Tu vas vraiment le faire ?!

_ Ouais, c'est bon. Je veux bien essayer.

_ Aaah ! Merci ! Tu me sauves !

_ Y a pas de quoi.

Considérant la discussion close pour au moins quelques heures, Momoi décida d'enchaîner aussitôt en se tournant vers son meilleur ami :

_ Vous partez quand à Los Angeles ?

_ Après-demain, si Daiki ne change pas d'avis entre temps. répondit Kagami à sa place.

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on recommence sur ce terrain là ? s'agaça le bleu.

Décidant que lui ne voulait pas entendre cette discussion une nouvelle fois, l'ancien mannequin s'empressa de les interrompre :

_ Mince ! Vous serez pas là pour l'anniversaire de Yukiocchi !

Le concerné manqua de s'étrangler avec le fond de décaféiné qu'il tentait de boire et toussa quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

_ Non, non, non ! Tu ne m'organises pas d'anniversaire !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Parce que tu m'as pas laissé te souhaiter le tien !

_ Vous m'avez offert un cadeau énorme en avril ! C'est super différent. Et puis j'ai pas pu organiser celui de Midorimacchi cette année !

_ Ryota, arrête d'agir comme un gosse ! Je ne te laisserais pas organiser mon anniversaire ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire une fête !

_ Je suis ravi que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de m'organiser quoi que ce soit. commenta Midorima qui fut superbement ignoré par le reste de la table.

_ Mais c'est tes vingt-huit ans ! C'est une année hyper importante. affirma le blond avec des yeux larmoyants.

_ Pas plus que n'importe quelle autre année.

_ Je ferais juste un petit truc, promis !

_ Ah non ! Je te connais. Tu vas commencer de façon raisonnable, puis te demander s'il ne vaut pas mieux deux étages pour le gâteau, décider que trois c'est mieux, tu vas installer des lampions dans tout l'appart, inviter quinze ou vingt voire trente personnes de plus que prévu, engager un DJ, tu vas mettre des fleurs partout - je déteste les fleurs, Ryota - et puis tu vas te débrouiller pour qu'il y ait autant de paquets que mon âge - même si c'est pour m'offrir une collection de presse-papiers parce que t'auras dépensé tout le budget pour le DJ et je n'ai pas besoin de presse papier - et au final, je vais fêter mon anniversaire avec quelques amis et une douzaine d'inconnus qui seront juste là pour l'alcool gratuit.

Kise se ratatina sur son siège en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu dans le but de le convaincre pendant que Momoi, Takao et Kagami éclataient de rire.

_ C'est effectivement ce qu'il se passerait. Il y a deux ans, il a insisté pour organiser l'anniversaire d'Aomine et la seule différence, c'est que cet idiot connaissait tout le monde puisqu'il avait couché avec la moitié des invités. se moqua Midorima d'un air amusé.

_ Eh ! Je te permets pas ! gronda le bleu.

Il essuya un regard en coin de son amant et soupira :

_ Ouais, bon, c'est vrai que je connaissais la plupart des mecs présents ce soir là. Mais c'est pas une raison.

_ Attendez, cette année là, il avait pas oublié les fleurs ? intervint Momoi.

_ Mais ! C'est pas ma faute si le fleuriste était en vacances ! ronchonna l'ancien mannequin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une moue enfantine.

_ Tout ça pour dire que tu n'organiseras pas mon anniversaire, point barre.

_ Pff. T'es pas marrant.

_ Et ça m'est complètement égal tant que tu ne fais rien de grandiose !

_ Ca va, j'ai compris. Je ferais rien, promis.

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant d'annoncer qu'il rentrait se coucher. Il embrassa son amant, salua les autres d'un geste de la main et ignora le regard de Takao dans son dos. Il était à peine sorti que le blond lançait d'un air malicieux :

_ Ok, qui veut m'aider à lui organiser un anniversaire surprise ?

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kasamatsu fixait sans vraiment le voir l'écran de télévision, parfois interrompu dans ses pensées par les commentaires de Kise. Apparemment, l'Espagne était étonnamment en train de battre les USA et le blond n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser c'était sa discussion (pouvait-on vraiment appeler ça une discussion quand votre interlocuteur refuse de vous écouter ?) avec Takao deux jours plus tôt. Cet imbécile avait décidé qu'il allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et à son plus grand dam, Kasamatsu n'était pas loin de l'écouter. A vrai dire, quand il regardait Kise, il se disait que c'était peut-être une bonne idée, que peut-être il devrait lui en parler et cesser d'éluder les questions que l'ancien mannequin lui posait depuis deux semaines sur sa relation avec Takao. Après tout, le blond lui avait fait confiance à lui, et ce alors même qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait abruti. En quelques mois de relation, peut-être même quelques semaines, Kise lui avait raconté comment il avait fini par partir de chez ses parents pour vivre seul peu de temps après son coming out et ne les avait plus revu depuis presque cinq ans, comment il avait gardé des relations tendues avec sa soeur la plus âgée les premiers temps avant de retrouver une certaine complicité, comment sa deuxième soeur, Mari, et lui étaient restés très proches et que, mon dieu, sa nièce était vraiment une perle ! Il la lui présenterait un jour, à l'occasion. D'ailleurs, Honoka, l'aînée, attendait un bébé. Sa nièce allait avoir un cousin ou une cousine et leur tonton était très enthousiaste à ce sujet. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait rapidement tout su sur Kise, sur son passé et sur sa famille même quand le blond n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'étendre sur certains sujets. Il grogna à voix basse, les yeux toujours fixés sur le match de basket dont il n'avait aucune idée du score. Ce n'était pas parce que son petit-ami avait décidé de tout lui raconter qu'il devait en faire autant, si ? Une petite voix qui sonnait désagréablement comme celle de Takao résonna dans sa tête pour lui répondre que si, que c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Il l'envoya paître sans ménagement mais elle revint quelques secondes plus tard pour insister (aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Takao) et lui souffler qu'il pouvait faire assez confiance à Kise pour lui en parler. Il grinça des dents et cette fois-ci, Kise se tourna dans sa direction :

_ Tout va bien ? Ca fait une demi heure que tu n'as rien dit et je suis presque sûr de t'avoir entendu soupirer au moins huit fois.

_ Non, c'est bon. C'est...le match.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant t'étais pour l'Espagne et ils mènent de huit points. Ca te mets plutôt de bonne humeur d'habitude. Surtout quand c'est une de mes équipes préférées qui perd.

Le brun jura à voix basse et tenta de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

_ C'est à propos de Takaocchi ?

Kasamatsu sursauta. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir deviné ?

_ Pourquoi tu penses que Takao à quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma mauvaise humeur ?

_ Vous vous connaissez, pas vrai ?

_ Bah oui. Il sort avec ton meilleur ami.

_ Non, je veux dire avant ça. Vous vous étiez déjà rencontrés, non ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Kise fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Je l'ai entendu t'appeler "Yuki".

_ Et ?

_ Et tu es le seul en dehors de Midorimacchi à qui il ait donné un surnom. On s'entend bien tous les deux et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu droit à un surnom. Ni Kurokocchi et ils discutent souvent. Donc vous devez vous connaître depuis un moment.

_ …

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Vous êtes sortis ensembles, c'est ça ?

_ Moi ? Avec Takao ? Certainement pas.

_ Bah c'est quoi alors ?

Kasamatsu s'empara de la télécommande et baissa le son au minimum avec un long soupir. Puisqu'il fallait en passer par là…

_ On s'est rencontrés dans la rue.

_ Dans la rue ? C'est tout ? Je comprends pas…

_ Non, Ryota. Dans la rue, comme dans les rues.

_ Oooh. Attends, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la rue ?

Le brun se mordit ma lèvre. Pouvait-il vraiment parler de Takao sans son accord ? Ce dernier était peut-être la raison principale à cause de laquelle il était dans cette situation mais…

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux… baragouina-t-il d'un ton incertain.

_ Je sais pour Takaocchi. Pour la drogue.

_ Pardon ? Il te l'a dit ?

_ Non. En fait il est possible que j'ai malencontreusement laissé traîner une oreille, ou peut-être même les deux, pendant une conversation qu'il avait avec Midorimacchi quand il croyait avoir raccroché son téléphone. Mais rassure toi, quand il discutait avec toi ces derniers jours, vous parliez trop bas pour que j'entende quoi que ce soit.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Donc je sais que Takao a pris de la drogue... Attends, toi aussi ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu ne fréquentais pas les junkies, c'est pour ça ? Parce que t'as peur de replonger et de…

_ Non. Je n'ai jamais pris de drogue…

Il essuya un regard dubitatif et finit par se résigner :

_ Bon, d'accord. J'ai peut-être fumé un ou deux joints. Mais y a prescription et puis c'est pas du tout de ça dont je voulais te parler !

_ Bah de quoi, alors ?

_ Si tu me laissais parler sans m'interrompre, tu le saurais déjà. s'agaça le barman.

L'ancien mannequin fit signe que sa bouche resterait close et Kasamatsu passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Par où devait-il débuter ? Il essaya de commencer plusieurs fois, refermant la bouche presque aussitôt qu'il l'avait ouverte.

_ Eh… Si tu veux pas m'en parler, c'est pas grave. J'suis juste curieux, te forces pas à me le dire si t'as pas envie.

_ Non, ça fait un moment que je pense à t'en parler. Et puis de toute façon, Takao me lâchera pas avec ça alors…

Kise s'était tendu, lui accordant toute son attention, et hésita quelques secondes à reprendre la parole :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la rue ?

_ Mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte quand j'avais dix-neuf ans.

Le blond se raidit un peu plus et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Ils ont pas très bien pris le fait de me voir avec mon mec de l'époque. D'ailleurs, le type m'a largué trois jours après qu'ils nous aient surpris. C'était un vrai con quand j'y repense. Mes parents ont rien dit sur le coup, c'était des regards et des silences. Puis ça a rapidement dégénéré.

Kasamatsu se concentra, comme pour garder le fil de son récit et énuméra lentement :

_ D'abord les réflexions, puis ils ont commencé à me fliquer, après ça a été la mise à l'écart et les insultes.

Kise serra les dents et la question sortit malgré lui. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

_ Ils t'on frappé ?

Son ton était dur, son regard noir, il semblait au bord de l'implosion. Le silence qui suivit se chargea de lui répondre et il sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Avant de changer d'avis, le brun décida de continuer :

_ Un soir, j'suis rentré et ils avaient fait mes valises. Soit je changeais, soit je partais. Donc je suis parti. Sauf que j'avais nulle part où aller, pas de boulot, pas d'argent. J'ai rencontré Takao quelques temps plus tard sur un trottoir dans le quartier gay et il m'a parlé d'une espèce de local à moitié désaffecté où des jeunes comme nous dormaient. C'était moche, dégueulasse, ça craignait vraiment, mais c'était mieux que dormir entre les poubelles. Et puis même si la moitié étaient des camés et se foutaient sur la gueule pour des histoires de fric ou de drogue, on me fichait assez la paix tant que je la ramenais pas.

L'ancien mannequin leva une main indécise qu'il voulut poser sur l'épaule de Kasamatsu avant de changer d'avis. Il déglutit avant de demander :

_ Comment tu t'es sorti de là ?

Son amant le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Sur l'écran, les Etats-Unis avaient renversé le score et venaient de gagner assez largement mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention.

_ En faisant des trucs pas très… convenables…

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Ca a duré quelques mois puis un jour j'ai rencontré un type. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois et il a dû me prendre en pitié parce qu'il m'a proposé un job. Je travaille toujours pour lui, d'ailleurs. Au début c'était juste pour dépanner puis il a fini par m'embaucher comme barman.

Il se tut avant de reprendre pour éviter qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe.

_ Bref, maintenant tu sais et Takao arrêtera de me faire chier pour que je t'en parle. Ca le dérangeait de te mentir et de rien dire à…

Il fut interrompu par une masse blonde qui se jeta sur lui et le serra à l'en étouffer. Il bascula et se retrouva à moitié allongé sur l'accoudoir du canapé dans les bras de Kise qui tremblait un peu et s'accrochait à ses épaules comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Il se contenta d'apprécier l'étreinte en se faisant silencieusement la réflexion qu'il avait bien fait de lui en parler, un poids qu'il ne savait pas avoir sur les épaules venait de disparaître. Après un moment, il finit par murmurer :

_ Ryota, tu m'empêches de respirer.

L'autre ne bougea pas et après quelques instants déclara :

_ Je suis désolé.

_ De quoi, crétin ? T'y es pour rien.

_ Que tu aies dû traverser tout ça. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tu sois le mec le plus heureux du monde à partir d'aujourd'hui.

_ Dis pas de trucs aussi gênants. Sinon je te frappe ! menaça le brun pour faire bonne figure, dissimulant difficilement un frisson.

Le blond eut un petit rire sans joie et s'écarta juste assez pour l'embrasser. Ils se redressèrent un peu, à peine assez pour adopter une position plus confortable. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand ils entendirent :

_ Je suis rentrée, remettez vos vêtements !

Une minute et un juron plus tard, Momoi débarqua dans le salon en se massant le pied, pestant après ces foutus meubles qui traînaient toujours trop près de ses orteils.

_ Bah alors, vous en faites une tête ! C'est à cause du basket ? AH ! Ne me dites rien, j'ai pas encore pu voir le match !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ils entendirent le bruit du frigo qu'on ouvre.

_ Vous avez pas encore mangé ?

Elle revint vers eux avec un plat et trois assiettes qu'elle posa sur la table basse :

_ C'est rare qu'on mange tous les trois, d'habitude Kasmatsu-kun travaille ou vous restez tous les deux. remarqua-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que personne ne lui avait répondu depuis qu'elle était entrée et allait faire une réflexion à son colocataire quand ce dernier décida de parler :

_ On t'attendait.

_ Oh, fallait pas. Mais c'est quand même sympa de votre part. Dites, ça vous dérange si on revoit le match ? Si j'attend demain, je suis sûre que Jack ou Daiki me spoileront le résultat !

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête, ça ne les dérangeait pas, et chacun s'empara d'une assiette et de couverts. Momoi décida de ne faire aucune remarque sur leur étrange position, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, et se concentra sur la télévision.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

_ Absolument. Il faut à tout prix que Yukiocchi fête son anniversaire dignement cette année ! affirma Kise en suspendant des ballons.

_ Mais il a précisément dit qu'il ne voulait rien faire de grandiose !

_ C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'aider, Momoicchi. Tu es ma barrière de sécurité, tu vas m'empêcher de voir les choses trop grand.

_ Oh. Et moi qui croyais que c'était parce que je vivais ici. ironisa la jeune femme en attrapant une guirlande qu'elle fixa plusieurs secondes, perplexe.

_ Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? soupira Midorima, appuyé contre un mur et qui les regardait faire d'un air indifférent.

_ Tu es là parce que Momoichi finirait par m'aider à transformer l'appartement en boîte de nuit ! répondit son meilleur ami.

_ Pourquoi t'as sorti les décorations de Noël ? demanda enfin la rose en montrant la guirlande blanche qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché.

_ Parce qu'on a dit rien d'extravagant et budget limité. Donc on fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main.

_ C'est n'importe quoi. remarqua le médecin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Arrête de te plaindre et viens m'aider à accrocher ce truc ! Sinon, tu peux préparer le ponch !

Le vert secoua la tête et se dévoua pour préparer les boissons, arguant que s'il laissait faire les deux autres ils risquaient de confondre les dosages et tous les invités seraient ivres après deux verres.

_ C'est vrai que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! lança la rose aussitôt.

Son ami décida de l'ignorer et de se retrancher dans la cuisine. Deux heures plus tard ils avaient presque terminé et n'attendaient plus qu'Alex qui avait promis de se charger du gâteau d'anniversaire ("parce que Taiga m'a filé quelques cours de pâtisserie et si tu laisses faire ça à Satsuki, on va tous finir à l'hosto").

_ Bon, on s'en est pas trop mal sortis. C'est plutôt sobre. se félicita Kise en embrassant le salon du regard.

_ Heureusement que Midorin était là. se contenta de rappeler sa colocataire avec un sourire amusé.

_ T'as prévu son cadeau ?

Le blond hocha la tête vigoureusement avec une expression malicieuse.

_ Il ne manque plus que les invités et Kasamatsu, alors.

_ T'as invité combien de personnes ? ajouta aussitôt Midorima, prévoyant déjà le pire.

Kise se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné :

_ Il avait dit "peu de monde" alors j'ai invité Alex, Kurokocchi et Akashicchi, et quelques uns de ses collègues m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient. J'espère juste que le crétin de la dernière fois ne sera pas là, Yukiocchi et lui n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre. Ah, j'en ai aussi parlé à Teppeicchi et il a dit qu'il verrait avec Riko et Hyuga s'ils peuvent venir boire un coup avec Rei, mais rien n'est sûr. Ca va, ça fait pas trop de monde ?

_ J'imagine que t'es resté raisonnable pour une fois. approuva son meilleur ami, lui arrachant un sourire ravi.

On frappa à la porte et le blond se rua pour aller ouvrir. Takao se tenait dans l'entrée, brandissant un paquet cadeau comme un trophée, aux côtés de Kuroko. Kise les salua et les fit entrer, commençant à bavarder avec le bleu :

_ T'es venu tout seul ?

_ Seijuro doit nous rejoindre, il avait quelque chose à terminer mais il m'a promis qu'il serait là. A quelle heure Kasamatsu-kun doit arriver ?

_ Je lui ai dit de venir vers vingt heures mais le connaissant il sera là vers dix-neuf heures trente.

L'ancien mannequin récupéra les cadeaux et alla les déposer sur la table basse avec les autres. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et discutaient quand quelqu'un toqua. Kise fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et hurla au nouveau venu d'entrer. Quand tout le monde cria un "SURPRISE" tonitruant, Akashi les dévisagea avec un rictus amusé et s'avança dans l'appartement, tentant de refermer la porte quand quelqu'un l'en empêcha en glissant son pied dans l'encadrement.

_ Akashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda Kasamatsu en fixant le rassemblement au milieu du salon.

Aussitôt, il darda un regard accusateur sur son amant qui s'empressa de lancer un piètre :

_ Surprise ?

Le brun secoua la tête et s'avança vers les autres en fronçant les sourcils. Il remercia ceux qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire, sourit à quelques amis et se fit prendre en otage par Takao avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre le responsable.

_ Heureusement que je t'avais spécifié que je ne voulais pas que tu m'organises quoi que ce soit.

_ Désolé. Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse, en quelques sortes : rien de grandiose.

_ Mouais. Ca aurait pu être pire. finit par concéder le barman en réprimant une moue amusée.

_ J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. préféra ajouter Kise, soudainement un peu inquiet à l'idée que son petit-ami ne veuille vraiment pas fêter son anniversaire.

Kasamatsu le fixa un moment sans répondre avant de hausser les épaules et d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Ca va dépendre de combien de personnes vont finir bourrées avant la fin de la soirée.

_ C'est Midorimacchi qui s'est occupé du ponch, on a une réserve limitée de bière et tout le reste est garanti sans alcool…normalement. Donc ça devrait rester correct. s'empressa d'assurer le blond.

L'autre lui sourit et se fit alpaguer par un de ses collègues qui l'entraîna plus loin avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il était déjà vingt deux heures quand quelqu'un proposa de découper le gâteau et l'on entonna un "Joyeux Anniversaire" général qui fit grimacer le héros de la soirée d'embarras et déclencha quelques rires. Chacun prit une part et retourna à ses discussions. Kise, appuyé contre un meuble, admirait avec une pointe de fierté le succès de la soirée. Takao était en train d'essayer de convaincre Midorima de boire un verre d'alcool tandis que ce dernier refusait obstinément de le laisser lui servir autre chose que du soda, Kuroko discutait calmement avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, entouré de Kasamatsu et Teppei qui était arrivé une heure et demie auparavant avec son filleul et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers étaient rentrés un quart d'heure plus tôt alors que leur fils, pendu à son téléphone, avait tenté d'insister pour rester. Quelqu'un avait allumé la chaîne hi-fi posée sur une étagère et "Stairway To Heaven" servait de fond sonore à la soirée. Kise balançait tranquillement sa tête en rythme avec la chanson en observant les invités. Alex semblait avoir une discussion passionnante avec Akashi, assis sur un fauteuil, et hochait régulièrement la tête. Sur le canapé d'en face, Momoi fixait la jeune femme d'un regard désespéré, un verre de ponch à moitié vide dans une main et deux cadavres de bières posés près d'elle. Le blond poussa un profond soupir avant de la rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber à côté de sa colocataire qui lui demanda d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sans lâcher Alex des yeux :

_ Tu devrais pas être avec ton mec ?

_ Tu devrais pas arrêter de boire ? répliqua-t-il.

La rose soupira et posa enfin les yeux sur lui, s'abstenant de tout commentaire. A la place, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala en une gorgée ce qu'il restait dedans.

_ Momoicchi, tu as vidé presque un tiers du saladier de ponch à toi toute seule et tu as sérieusement entamé le paquet de bières.

_ Et alors ? Je vis ici, je conduis pas, je peux me saouler. CQFD.

_ CQFD rien du tout ! Et arrête de la regarder, va lui parler !

La jeune femme ne dit encore rien pendant quelques instants avant de pousser un nouveau soupir et de lâcher à mi-voix en baissant la tête :

_ Je devrais peut-être démissionner.

_ HEIN ? T'es pas sérieuse ?!

Momoi sursauta et le fixa quelques secondes :

_ Ah… Fais pas attention à ce que je dis. J'ai trop bu, t'as raison. Tu devrais retourner avec Kasamatsu, il faudrait lui offrir ses cadeaux avant que la fête soit terminée.

Kise hésita quelques secondes mais son amie força un petit sourire et lui assura d'un ton peu convaincant qu'elle allait bien. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par abdiquer, il serait à temps de la cuisiner quand elle serait sobre. Il récupéra son paquet sur la table basse et lança à tue tête qu'il était l'heure d'offrir ses cadeaux à Kasamatsu. Les invités l'imitèrent et chacun se pressa vers le brun qui râla pour la forme et se saisit des cadeaux qu'on lui tendait avec un sourire lumineux. Son petit-ami se débrouilla pour être le dernier et quand le brun arracha le papier rouge (couleur de l'amour et de la sensualité selon les recherches qu'il avait faites quelques temps plus tôt) il découvrit une petite boîte en plastique et fronça les sourcils.

_ Des trombones ?

_ Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de presse-papier alors j'ai pensé que ça te serait plus utile. ricana Kise.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Merci, j'imagine.

Le blond éclata de rire et se contorsionna pour extirper une enveloppe de sa poche arrière qu'il tendit à Kasamatsu. Ce dernier la fixa une seconde, hésitant à s'en saisir.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me contenter de trombones pour ton anniversaire ?

Le barman attrapa l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement et en tira deux billets.

_ Des places de concert ?

_ T'aimes bien ce groupe, non ? préféra s'assurer l'ancien mannequin.

Kasamatsu leva vers lui des yeux surpris. Il était presque sûr de n'avoir laissé échapper cette info qu'une seule fois, peut-être deux, et avait du mal à croire que son amant s'en était souvenu.

_ Ouais. C'est mon groupe préféré.

Il plaça une main derrière le cou de Kise et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser farouchement. Quand ils s'écartèrent, le brun posa son front contre le sien et le regarda quelques secondes avant de le lâcher et de le laisser prendre un pas de recul. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques instants avant que quelqu'un n'appelle Kise pour un renseignement.

_ Le devoir m'appelle. murmura celui-ci avec un sourire d'excuse avant de rejoindre Takao.

Le brun le suivit du regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensif. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y réfléchissait mais il en était sûr à présent. Il souffla longuement : il lui en parlerait bientôt.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kasamatsu poussa la porte, pas bien sûr d'être au bon endroit. Il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué et entra, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

_ Oh, salut Yukio.

Il sursauta et avisa une touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de derrière la porte d'un placard. Alex referma le meuble, une pile de feuilles dans les bras.

_ T'es toute seule ?

_ Satsuki travaille. C'est bizarre, j'aurais pensé qu'elle voudrait être là. Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait quand elle aurait terminé son service pour voir où on en était et nous aider.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'avança vers la table installée au centre de la pièce. Il attrapa deux chaises sur une pile contre le mur et les approcha, s'installant à côté de la blonde qui sortait son ordinateur de sa house.

_ Ok. On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en observant son amie.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, n'avait jamais pensé à le faire et comptait sur la plus âgée pour éclairer un peu sa lanterne.

_ Comment elle a réussi à te convaincre de t'y coller ? demanda Alex au lieu de répondre.

Le garçon haussa les épaules :

_ Elle a pas eu besoin.

_ Tu veux dire que tu t'es porté volontaire ? Mec, soit t'es maso soit tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.

_ Je ne me suis pas porté volontaire. Momoi m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et j'ai accepté de l'aider, c'est tout.

Il récupéra quelques feuilles que la blonde lui tendait et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

_ Et elle a même pas eu besoin d'insister ?

_ Momoi m'a aidé, je lui en devais une.

_ Ouais, c'est son truc d'aider les gens. souffla Alex en secouant la tête.

Elle porta son attention sur l'ordinateur qui affichait une photo de Kagami, Himuro et elle sur un terrain de street basket quelques années auparavant, un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage des deux plus jeunes, et soupira :

_ T'as jamais fait ça, j'imagine.

_ Nope. Pourquoi, tu l'as déjà fait toi ?

_ Ouais, quand j'étais à Los Angeles. C'est pour ça que Satsuki tenait absolument à ce que je m'en charge.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire exactement ? s'enquit le barman.

_ J'avais raison : tu sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué.

La jeune femme soupira et entreprit de lui expliquer le déroulement des interventions comme elles se passaient quand elle était encore aux Etats-Unis.

_ T'es sérieuse, tu veux les faire énumérer toutes les insultes homophobes qu'ils connaissent ?

_ Et en expliquer le sens, ouais. Ca en choque toujours un ou deux de savoir que "pédé" fait référence à une pratique antique pédophile. Après, on avait l'habitude de leur expliquer comment se manifeste la discrimination, on exposait rapidement les différences entre chaque orientation et on expliquait les bases de la transidentité. Parfois on passait une vidéo, un genre de reportage. Je voulais que tu me dises ce que tu pensais de celle que j'ai trouvé sur internet mais apparemment j'ai pas de connexion ici. Je te montrerais ça la prochaine fois.

Kasamatsu hocha la tête, concentré. Il n'avait pas menti à Alex : il était là parce que Momoi lui avait demandé et qu'il se sentait redevable. Elle l'avait aidé à se faire pardonner auprès de Kise et même si elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la remercie (voir Ki-chan heureux lui suffisait), il préférait s'acquitter de cette dette. Mais puisqu'il était là, autant s'investir à fond.

A ses côtés, Alex poussa un long soupir.

_ Et c'est là que vient le moment que j'aime le moins.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué :

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ On fait passer un carton ou un chapeau ou un bocal, ce que tu veux, et chacun y dépose ses questions notées sur un papier. Quand je le faisais à Los Angeles ils avaient entre douze et seize ans, à peu près le même âge que ceux qu'on va avoir à Teiko. La moitié de leurs questions sont hyper gênantes, personnelles voire déplacées, c'est infernal. Dès qu'ils sont sûrs qu'on pourra pas savoir qui a écrit quoi, ils te bombardent de questions bizarres. Parfois même quelques insultes.

_ Bah on leur fait poser les questions à voix haute alors.

Alex passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà :

_ J'y avais pensé mais à l'époque, quand on faisait ça on n'avait AUCUNE question pertinente, c'était à peine s'ils osaient te répondre quand tu leur demandais ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment, c'est encore un sujet tabou chez les ados surtout au collège. On peut toujours trier les questions au fur et à mesure, enlever les plus gênantes ou les plus indiscrètes.

La blonde fit une pause, passant une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux :

_ Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté, franchement ?! C'est dingue, j'avais juré de plus remettre les pieds dans une classe, pourtant !

Kasamatsu ricana. Il avait bien une petite idée mais…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer à L.A. pour que tu détestes autant ça ? finit-il par demander en faisant tourner un crayon entre ses doigts et en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

_ J'y étais allée parce que j'aimais une des filles avec qui je devais le faire. Sauf qu'on nous a répartis par binômes mixtes, je me suis retrouvée avec un gars que je pouvais pas supporter et qui avait mauvaise haleine et j'ai dû aller dans une trentaine de classes pour répondre aux questions de gamins immatures et bourrés d'hormones. La nana sur qui je craquais a rencontré une prof de physique pendant les interventions et elles se sont installées ensembles un an plus tard. Je crois qu'elles ont deux gamins mais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas été voir sur son profil Facebook.

_ Son pro… Tu traques tes exs sur Facebook ?! s'indigna le jeune homme, lâchant son stylo et manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

_ Ouais, de temps en temps. Pour voir comment elles s'en sortent. Je suis jamais vraiment sortie avec cette fille, c'est pour ça que je regarde pas souvent. Mais sinon, y en a une qui est alcoolique, deux se sont mariées…ensembles - quand je pense que c'est moi qui les ai présentées - une autre habite quelque part à Kyoto et vient de se séparer de son mec…

_ Tu sais que c'est complètement timbré ?!

_ Quoi ? T'espionnes pas les mecs avec qui t'es sorti, toi ?

_ NON !

_ Bah t'as raison : c'est souvent déprimant de voir que tes exs refont leur vie. Sauf une, j'suis contente qu'elle soit heureuse. Faut avouer que notre séparation était en grande partie ma faute… Les autres aussi, tu me diras. Mais elle, c'est différent. Elle vit toujours dans le coin d'après ses dernières photos.

Alex poussa un nouveau soupira dramatique en fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. Le brun profita de cet instant de répit pour retrouver ses esprits et grommela presque malgré lui :

_ C'est totalement absurde : pourquoi tu regarderais leurs profils ?

_ J'en sais rien, pour me torturer ? Ou pour me réconforter, ça dépend des nanas et de ce qu'elles sont devenues. Mais parlons de toi : comment ça se passe avec Kise ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il appréciait sincèrement Alex, son enthousiasme exubérant et sa franchise à toute épreuve, mais il n'était pas encore bien sûr de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans risquer qu'elle laisser échapper une information à Momoi ou pire, à Kise.

_ C'est... Bien. On a eu quelques problèmes au démarrage... il grimaça avant de continuer :

_ ...mais on est bien ensembles.

Il s'arrêta là sans aller plus loin, sans expliquer à la blonde à quel point il se sentait bien avec l'ancien mannequin et comment il avait cette impression presque euphorisante d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'acceptait entièrement, avec son passé et ses défauts. Il sourit dans le vide en se souvenant de Kise quand il lui avait lâché d'une voix amusée "tu ne comprends pas ? Je me fiche que tu sois pas parfait, c'est ça qui te rend mignon !".

_ Ooooh. Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Commencer un jardin bio ensembles ? Emménager tous les deux ? Adopter un lapin nain ?

Il sursauta et reporta son attention sur la blonde, un peu crispé.

_ Et toi, tu penses pas à te trouver une copine au lieu de jouer les psychopathes d'internet ?

Alex détourna le regard et Kasamatsu fut soudain intéressé par sa réaction. L'américaine finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Satsuki ne devrait plus tarder, on devrait avancer. J'imagine qu'on devrait préparer une présentation pour les discriminations et leurs particularités. Et prévoir une définition claire pour toutes les insultes auxquelles ils pourraient penser. Et crois moi, ils en trouveront beaucoup, c'est des adolescents.

Le brun hésita un instant avant de céder au changement de sujet grossier, se rappelant qu'il avait lui même détourné la conversation. Il n'était pas comme Kise ou Momoi, obsédé par ce qui ne le regardait pas et l'idée de se mêler des affaires des autres. Mais pour une fois, il devait bien avouer qu'insister auprès d'Alex à ce sujet le tentait. Il finit par secouer la tête : il n'était pas là pour ça et ça ne le regardait pas vraiment.

_ Y a pas un sondage à faire passer à la fin ? demanda-t-il.

La blonde le regarda avant de pianoter quelques secondes à la recherche d'un fichier dans son ordinateur :

_ Si. Attends une seconde, j'ai une copie d'un sondage que l'assos où j'étais à L.A. fait passer dans les classes où elle intervient, c'est un ami de là bas qui me l'a envoyé l'autre jour. Satsuki voulait le faire passer dans chaque classe pour pouvoir voir s'il y avait des différences suivant l'âge des gamins.

La porte s'ouvrit et la blonde se retourna aussitôt, posant son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante, essoufflée. Elle avait visiblement couru pour arriver aussi vite que possible.

_ On parlait de toi justement. Tu vas bien ?

_ Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues il y a une heure trente ? Yep, nickel. plaisanta la rose en s'approchant de la table. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et récupéra une chaise avant de venir s'installer près de l'américaine.

_ Et toi ?

_ Tu veux la réponse honnête ou le mensonge ? grogna Alex.

Momoi y réfléchit sérieusement avant de répondre avec un sourire :

_ Le mensonge, ça préservera sans doute ma bonne humeur.

La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu prise de court, avant de lancer :

_ On s'amuse comme des petits fous.

_ Bah c'est génial, ça !

_ Dites, toutes les deux, vous êtes mariées depuis longtemps ? finit par intervenir Kasamatsu qui observait l'échange d'un œil perplexe.

Si ces deux là comptaient se cacher leurs sentiments respectifs, elles allaient devoir faire beaucoup plus d'efforts, se dit-il. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard embarrassé et Momoi décida de revenir au sujet de leur réunion. Le brun l'écouta un moment discuter avec Alex, toutes deux semblaient s'y connaître mieux que lui sur le sujet. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été très militant, n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de s'intéresser aux associations avant de rencontrer Kise qui lui était très engagé. Il avait accepté d'aider la rose sans bien savoir ce qui l'attendait et maintenant qu'il y était, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt intéressant. Entendre ses deux amies parler des futures interventions, planifier les réunions avec le directeur de Teiko et commenter les différentes possibilités l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Momoi avait cette capacité à convaincre n'importe qui qu'elle pouvait changer le monde, faire la différence, et s'il n'y prenait pas garde il allait se faire emporter par cet enthousiasme.

_ Ce serait cool de garder les papiers aussi ! lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Quels papiers ? demanda le barman, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ Les questions des élèves. Histoire de comparer pour voir qu'est-ce qui revient le plus souvent en fonction de leur classe. Ca pourrait être utile pour la suite.

_ La suite ? Quelle suite ? s'empressa de demander Alex, alarmée.

_ Les années et les écoles suivantes !

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils :

_ D'autres ont accepté ?

_ Pas encore mais si j'ai fait plier Teiko, je les ferais plier aussi. Et puis après eux je m'attaquerais à…

_ Tout doux, une chose après l'autre, ok ? J'ai accepté de faire ça à Teiko mais il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre si tu comptes réitérer l'expérience ! bougonna le blonde, visiblement pas emballée par les ambitions de son amie.

_ De toute façon, faut déjà voir comment ça se passera à Teiko. tempéra Kasamatsu.

Il se demanda un instant si travailler avec Alex ET Momoi réunies était sans danger avant de secouer la tête : Kise avait raison, il y avait définitivement un truc pas clair entre elles. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, l'américaine lui promettant de lui envoyer les liens des vidéos qu'elle trouvait intéressantes afin qu'il se fasse une idée. Momoi lui assura qu'elle serait là pour les rendez-vous avec la direction de Teiko quelques mois plus tard :

_ Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera tout ce que je lui demanderais. argua-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de lancer en récupérant ses affaires :

_ Je dois vraiment y aller si je veux pas être à la bourre. Oublie pas les vidéos, Alex.

La blonde acquiesça et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kasamatsu tournait en rond dans son appartement. Peut-être que ce n'était finalement pas le bon moment. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait d'abord dû regarder les petites-annonces. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Non, c'était stupide. Il pouvait bien en parler maintenant à Kise et ils regarderaient ensembles, il ne servait à rien de chercher avant d'avoir eu sa réponse. Et puis de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière : il avait déjà dit au blond qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il était dix-huit heures et l'ancien mannequin ne tarderait plus à arriver. S'il changeait d'avis, l'autre ne manquerait pas de le questionner jusqu'à savoir quelle était cette "chose importante" dont ils devaient absolument discuter. Il grogna. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il y pensait à vrai dire. Depuis qu'il avait passé quatre jours avec Kise dans une chambre d'hôpital et que l'autre avait passé les deux semaines suivantes chez lui. Peut-être même un peu avant. Lui avoir parlé de son passé n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà compris, à savoir qu'il était raide dingue de ce crétin, et quand il l'avait vu le soir de son anniversaire cela avait achevé de le convaincre.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa, presque prêt. Presque. Pas tout à fait. De moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les bruits dans l'entrée. Un sac que l'on posait au sol, un petit sifflotement, des pas qui venaient dans sa direction.

_ Yukiocchi ? Je suis là !

Kise apparut dans le salon et le trouva, assis droit comme un piquet dans le canapé. Quand il vit son expression tendue, le blond se figea et fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre un moment avant de s'approcher. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et s'écarta en constatant le manque d'enthousiasme de Kasamatsu.

_ Tu voulais me parler ?

_ Tu devrais t'assoir.

L'ancien mannequin hésita avant de secouer la tête et d'indiquer qu'il était bien debout.

_ De quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Le brun détourna le regard.

_ Tu veux pas… Tu vas pas me larguer, pas vrai ?

Kasamatsu fronça un peu plus les sourcils si c'était possible avant de lâcher d'un ton perdu :

_ Hein ? Evidemment que non, crétin, d'où tu sors cette idée ?

_ Bah je sais pas, t'avais une voix bizarre au téléphone tout à l'heure. Et tu m'as envoyé un message il y a une demi-heure pour t'assurer que j'avais pas oublié qu'il fallait que je vienne. Et puis tu fais une tête bizarre. C'est si grave que ça ?

Il sembla de geler sur place avant de reprendre d'une voix précipitée et inquiète :

_ Pitié, dis moi que t'es pas malade !

_ Non, Ryota, je vais très bien. Arrête de te faire des films, c'est rien de grave. Pas dans ce sens là du moins. Tu veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu me stresses à rester debout et à bouger sans arrêt.

Cette fois-ci, Kise obtempéra et le rejoignit sur le canapé, encore un peu crispé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ? S'il te plaît, arrête de me faire poireauter sinon je vais faire un infarctus au milieu de ton salon et on aura l'air malin.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de changer de position et de lâcher enfin :

_ Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Je t'aime, plus que prévu en fait…

L'ancien mannequin sourit à cet aveu, un peu trop anxieux pour se vexer, et attendit la suite.

_ Et j'en ai marre qu'on ne fasse que se croiser. Avec nos horaires décalés et toi qui vit avec Momoi, on ne se voit que quelques heures avant que je parte bosser et pendant mes jours de repos. Alors… Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'installer ensembles. Je sais que tes finances sont encore un peu serrées mais j'ai fait le calcul, normalement on devrait s'en sortir. C'est juste mais ça passe. Il suffirait de…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que le sourire de Kise avait fané et ce fut à son tour de se crisper.

_ Quoi ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et souffla, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de se racler la gorge. Une moue presque douloureuse s'était peinte sur son visage.

_ Je… Je peux pas. Pas pour le moment. J'aimerais vraiment vivre avec toi, y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir, mais… Je peux pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, Yukio. Je sais que je t'ai promis de te rendre heureux mais… Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Enfin Kise tourna ses yeux vers lui et Kasamatsu put voir qu'ils brillaient légèrement. Le plus grand tremblait, aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois, s'excusa encore et se leva. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder avant de sortir de la pièce et le brun l'entendit récupérer ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de partir. Il se laissa glisser mollement contre le dossier du canapé, encore un peu abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réaliser : Kise venait de refuser.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Cette semaine était la pire semaine qu'il ait eu depuis des mois. Peut-être même des années. D'abord, Kise lui avait fait comprendre qu'il refusait de vivre avec lui, ensuite il avait dû travailler avec Watanabe toute la semaine, puis il n'avait pas revu le blond et ils n'avaient échangé que quelques messages distants. Kasamatsu était accoudé au bar et regardait le snack d'un air vide et fatigué. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il dormait mal. Kise avait passé la semaine à l'éviter le plus soigneusement possible et avait apparemment décidé de prendre son petit-déjeuner chez lui depuis leur dernière discussion. Momoi avait posé une semaine de congés après s'être assurée que cela ne dérangerait pas Alex qui lui avait certifié qu'elle allait le lui proposer, de toute façon. Aomine et Kagami ne rentreraient des Etats-Unis que dans quelques jours, Kuroko venait de moins en moins souvent petit-déjeuner au snack, visiblement très occupé, Akashi n'avait jamais été un client régulier de toute façon - il ne l'avait vu qu'une douzaine de fois en comptant large - et Takao n'était pas là. C'est d'ailleurs l'absence de ce dernier qui le fit s'interroger : puisque les autres n'étaient pas là, que faisait Midorima attablé devant un café et un journal, seul à une table ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers le médecin. Ce dernier leva les yeux de l'article qu'il lisait en remarquant qu'on s'asseyait en face de lui et le dévisagea quelques instants, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Comme rien ne venait, il reporta son attention sur l'horoscope et l'ignora.

_ T'es tout seul ?

Midorima le regarda à nouveau, hésitant à lui répondre que de toute évidence il n'était pas accompagné.

_ C'est rare que tu viennes seul. ajouta Kasamatsu pour justifier sa précédente question.

L'autre haussa les épaules :

_ Takao est malade et a insisté pour que je vienne lui acheter des cookies. Il a précisé ici et pas ailleurs et m'a menacé de révéler des informations compromettantes à Kise si j'osais revenir avant d'avoir déjeuné. J'attends juste de pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Il jeta mécaniquement un regard à l'horloge.

_ Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais le tout de suite.

Kasamatsu soupira, se gratta la tête sans bien savoir ce qu'il compter obtenir du vert quand il avait décidé de le rejoindre et finit par lâcher :

_ J'ai demandé à Kise de vivre avec moi.

_ Je sais.

Le brun fronça les sourcils : évidemment qu'il savait, c'était le meilleur ami du crétin avec lequel il sortait depuis cinq mois.

_ Il a refusé.

Midorima replia soigneusement son journal et le posa sur la table.

_ Je sais. Il m'a appelé en sortant de chez toi. Cet imbécile était en larmes et n'a pas réussi à m'expliquer pourquoi il avait dit non.

Le barman baissa la tête. Alors même lui ne savait pas ça ?

_ Tu pensais que je pourrais t'éclairer sur la raison de son refus ? devina aussitôt le médecin.

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de grimacer en guise de réponse.

_ Il n'a peut-être juste pas envie de vivre avec moi.

_ J'ignore pourquoi Kise t'a dit non, mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il dépèce mes journaux pour regarder les petites annonces immobilières. Il hésitait à t'en parler, il avait peur que ce soit trop tôt, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'étudier méticuleusement chaque annonce.

Kasamatsu releva la tête si brusquement qu'il sentit sa nuque craquer.

_ Hein ? Tu veux dire que lui aussi comptait me proposer de vivre avec lui ?

Midorima hocha la tête :

_ Ca l'agaçait de ne pas te voir autant qu'il le voulait. Et comme vous avez réussi à cohabiter sans vous étriper pendant presque deux semaines, il a dû penser que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a changé d'avis mais je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie de vivre avec toi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas.

_ C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question. Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet idiot, c'est mission impossible de savoir ce qui lui traverse l'esprit.

Le barman poussa un profond soupir et son ami jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pendule.

_ Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… Je suis parti depuis une demi-heure et je pense que je peux rentrer sans que Takao ne s'énerve encore. De toute façon, il doit dormir.

Kasamatsu opina du chef et le vert s'éloignait déjà, une boîte en carton sous le bras, quand il l'interpella :

_ Dis lui qu'il a bien fait d'insister, il comprendra. Il aime avoir raison, ça le mettra de bonne humeur.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire et hocha la tête avant de s'en aller. Le brun resta encore quelques minutes assis sur la banquette avant de décider de mettre les voiles à son tour. Il avait besoin de dormir avant d'aller extorquer à Kise les réponses qu'il attendait.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ki-chan ?

Le blond se tourna vers Momoi. Encore en pyjama, cette dernière s'affairait auprès d'un bol de céréales taille miniature.

_ C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

_ Tu as passé la semaine à manger ici et tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous avec Kasamatsu-kun. Tu l'évites ?

_ Tu évites Alex ?

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport, je ne sors pas avec elle. grogna la jeune femme avant de renoncer à son déjeuner.

_ Tu ne manges pas, tu écoutes Careless Whisper en boucle - d'ailleurs cette chanson me tape sur les nerfs - et tu passes la moitié de tes nuits devant la télé. Tu as pris une semaine de congés et j'aurais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée si tu ne m'avais pas dit vouloir démissionner il y a deux semaines.

_ On en a déjà parlé : j'avais bu !

_ Et quand j'ai bu, c'est le meilleur moment pour me poser des questions si on veut une réponse honnête. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le pensais pas. s'agaça Kise.

Il venait de passer une semaine vraiment affreuse, avait évité Kasamatsu et avait fait un étrange cauchemar dont il se souvenait à peine la nuit dernière. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris.

_ Bon, d'accord. J'ai peut-être vaguement considéré l'idée de changer de boulot. Je vois Alex quasiment tous les jours, on travaille ensembles presque deux semaines par mois, je suis tombée follement amoureuse d'elle et il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit réciproque. Je stresse le matin à l'idée d'avoir l'air stupide ou de faire une bourde devant elle, comme je stresse je perds l'appétit parce que c'est que je fais quand je stresse et quand je suis amoureuse, j'écoute Careless Whisper parce que… Ok, j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi cette chanson m'obsède mais je l'aime bien et je l'ai vachement écoutée quand j'aimais Shoichi en secret avant de me déclarer. Alors ouais, j'ai peut-être pensé que c'était une meilleure idée de changer de boulot et de trouver un truc où je ne serais pas amoureuse de ma patronne. Mais c'était un moment d'égarement parce que soyons honnêtes : je serais incapable de rester loin d'elle trop longtemps. Je suis complètement foutue et ça m'énerve parce que j'ai l'habitude des histoires d'amour, en tout cas celles des autres, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais faire. Et pour couronner le tout, Kagamin fête son anniversaire en famille à Los Angeles et a embarqué mon meilleur ami dans ses bagages et Tetsu-kun, à qui je demande conseil dans ce genre de situations, a déjà assez de problèmes sans y rajouter les miens. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien pour m'occuper l'esprit : j'ai fait plier le directeur de Teiko, Hanamiya est sous les verrous au moins jusqu'au procès, tout le monde est casé à part moi et je ne peux rien faire pour les soucis qu'ont Akashi-kun et Tetsu-kun avec leur procédure d'adoption. Personne n'a besoin de mon aide et je me sens inutile.

Elle reprit sa respiration, visiblement pas préparée à se lancer dans un tel monologue.

_ Ca va mieux ?

_ Un peu.

_ Je ne suis pas Kurokocchi mais je peux quand même essayer de t'aider.

Momoi lui sourit :

_ Merci, c'est sympa.

_ Sauf que c'est toi la marieuse professionnelle. Si j'étais à ta place et que j'aimais quelqu'un de proche en étant convaincu de n'avoir aucune chance, tu me dirais quoi ?

_ Probablement que tu es trop défaitiste.

_ Exactement : tu ne devrais pas penser que c'est perdu d'avance. Tu devrais en parler avec elle.

_ C'est plus compliqué.

_ Nope. Ca ne l'est pas. Si ce n'est pas réciproque, au moins tu le sauras et tu pourras passer à autre chose. Alex ne m'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes qui te traitera vraiment différemment parce que tu craques pour elle.

_ Tu m'énerves quand tu parles comme moi !

_ Mets tes propres conseils en application ! insista Kise.

_ Mouais.

_ Ou sinon, tu peux juste tâter le terrain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit la rose, pas bien sûre de comprendre.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me conseiller de flirter avec Alex ?

Elle reçut un grand sourire en réponse et écarquilla les yeux :

_ Ca va pas ?

La jeune femme se leva en lançant que c'était ridicule. Si c'était pour entendre des inepties pareilles, elle aimait autant retourner se coucher.

_ Tu sais quel jour on est ? préféra s'assurer le blond avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans sa chambre.

_ Le huit août, pourquoi ?

_ Ouep. On est le huit aout.

_ …

_ …

_ Putain de… Tu vois pourquoi je peux pas flirter avec elle : j'oublie même son anniversaire !

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as passé le dernier mois à la repousser dans un coin au fin fond de ton cerveau.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que sa colocataire s'était déjà ruée dans la salle de bain et allumait l'eau de la douche. Kise secoua la tête, amusé, et terminait tranquillement son jus d'ananas quand on frappa à la porte. Intrigué il alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Kasamatsu visiblement épuisé qui le fusillait du regard.

_ Yukiocc…

_ Pousse toi, abruti. Faut qu'on discute, tous les deux !

Le blond n'osa pas désobéir et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En plus, je vais partir travailler et…

_ Eh bah t'ouvriras avec un quart d'heure de retard.

Kise haussa les sourcils. Son petit-ami était d'une humeur massacrante. Il le vit se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le salon et se planter au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés.

Quand il était arrivé chez lui, crevé, Kasamatsu s'était déshabillé, s'était couché, avait fermé les yeux puis avait changé d'avis. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre une journée entière pour entendre les explications probablement vaseuses de son amant. Il s'était alors levé, rhabillé, et avait foncé jusqu'ici pour intercepter le blond avant qu'il parte travailler. De larges cernes noirs s'étendaient sous ses yeux, il était fatigué, manquait cruellement de patience et aurait tué pour un café.

_ Faut qu'on parle.

_ Ecoute, Yukiocchi, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Et pour t'avoir évité. Et avoir été évasif en répondant à tes messages. C'est juste que je savais pas trop comment…

_ J'ai vu Midorima ce matin. le coupa le brun d'un ton sec.

_ Oh. D'accord. Et ?

_ Et il m'a dit que ça faisait un mois que tu feuilletais les petites annonces pour chercher un appart.

Le blond détourna le regard, gêné. Il se promit de faire payer cette trahison à son meilleur ami, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Je… C'est compliqué.

_ Ah ouais ? Bah trouve un moyen de le simplifier, alors. Parce que là, je suis complètement paumé : pourquoi tu cherches un appart pour nous deux si tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ? Je comprends que dalle, j'te jure, y a des fois où j'arrive vraiment plus à te suivre.

_ Hein ? J'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas vivre avec toi ! En fait, je suis même plutôt sûr de t'avoir dit que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. lança Kise en haussant les sourcils avant de reprendre d'une voix plus mesurée :

_ C'est juste pas le bon moment. Je ne peux pas déménager maintenant. Je te jure, dans quelques semaines, quelques mois grand maximum… Mais…

_ Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de l'argent, je te l'ai déjà dit, on s'en sortira. J'ai revérifié cinq fois et avec nos deux revenus, ça passe. Un peu juste, mais ça passe. Enfin, on devra probablement surveiller nos dépenses de près les premiers temps mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis prêt à bouffer des pâtes pendant trois mois si c'est ce qu'il faut.

Kise esquissa un petit sourire désolé :

_ Si c'était que ça, je serais ravi de manger des pâtes.

_ Si c'est pas le fric, c'est quoi le problème, Ryota ?

Le blond soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, massant ses tempes.

_ Je ne peux pas partir et laisser Momoicchi toute seule.

_ Hein ?

_ Je sais qu'on dirait pas quand on la voit comme ça, elle est toujours à fond, toujours souriante, toujours en train de s'occuper des autres. Mais c'est ça le problème : elle s'occupe de tout le monde sauf d'elle-même. Et en ce moment, elle ne va pas très bien. Elle mange et dors moins, se gave de café, écoute la même chanson cinquante fois d'affilées…

Le brun fronça les sourcils et rejoint son amant sur le canapé :

_ J'avais pas remarqué.

_ C'est normal. Momoicchi est très douée pour faire semblant. Mais il faut bien qu'elle en parle de temps en temps et puis je vis avec elle, elle ne peut pas tout me cacher.

_ Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

Kise hésita un moment avant de se dire qu'après tout, ce n'était plus un secret que pour la principale concernée. Il fallait d'ailleurs que l'américaine soit aveugle ou bornée pour ne pas remarquer les œillades énamourées que lui lançait la rose à la moindre occasion.

_ Elle est amoureuse d'Alex et… elle ne le vit pas très bien. Je pense que sa rupture avec Imayoshi l'a plus affectée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Ca faisait presque six ans qu'ils étaient ensembles et je crois qu'elle a peur de se lancer dans une autre relation alors elle se persuade que c'est fichu d'avance et ça la rend triste. En plus, Alexcchi et elle travaillent ensembles et elles se voient tous les jours. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas l'abandonner, en plus elle déteste vivre toute seule. C'est une de mes meilleures amies et elle a toujours été là pour moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je sais que c'est peut-être beaucoup demander mais laisse moi juste quelques mois. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Kasamatsu le regarda et soupira.

_ Bien sûr que je t'en veux pas, abruti. En plus, elle nous a quand même bien aidés… Sans elle on serait sans doute pas ensembles.

_ Exactement.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ça dès le début ?

Kise s'empourpra et détourna le regard.

_ Ryota ?

_ J'avais très envie de te dire oui. Et… Et c'était dur de dire non à la place alors j'ai préféré partir plutôt que de me mettre à pleurer… Enfin j'ai fini par pleurer quand même, alors…

_ Idiot. maugréa Kasamatsu en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

_ T'es quelqu'un de bien, Ryota. murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes avant que Kise ne l'écarte brusquement :

_ Merde ! Je suis à la bourre ! T'es venu en voiture ? Tu veux bien me déposer en rentrant chez toi ?

Le brun acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Ils se chamaillaient dans l'entrée, prêts à partir, quand Momoi se décolla du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée et regagna sa chambre en tremblant un peu.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kasamatsu, proprement éreinté, se demandait encore comment il avait atterri dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour tenter de retrouver le fil de ses souvenirs.

Ils étaient dans la voiture. Il devait déposer Kise à la boutique avant de rentrer chez lui et d'enfin s'endormir comme son corps le réclamait depuis bientôt deux heures. Ils se disputaient pour le contrôle de l'auto-radio quand le portable de son passager avait sonné. Le blond avait consulté le message sans lâcher le bouton de la radio et avait poussé un cri qui l'avait fait sursauter. La voiture avait fait une embardée et manqué de rejoindre le bas côté.

_ Non mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ? J'ai failli nous envoyer dans le décor, triple buse !

_ Fais demi-tour !

_ Quoi ?

_ Demi-tour, fais demi-tour ! Je dois aller à l'hosto !

_ Hein ? Je croyais que tu bossais.

_ Tant pis, on fonce à l'hôpital ! Allez, fais demi-tour !

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je viens de recevoir un mail de ma sœur, Mari ! Honoka est entrée à la maternité dans la nuit et elles n'ont pas cru bon de me prévenir avant maintenant !

Kasamatsu avait déjà changé de direction et prenait la route pour l'hôpital. Soudain, il avait sursauté et lancé un regard rapide à son amant avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

_ Attends, tu veux dire que…

_ Yep ! Tu vas rencontrer mes sœurs. En fait, si Mari n'habitait pas à l'autre bout du pays, tu les aurais déjà rencontrées elle et sa fille. Je suis un peu moins proche d'Honoka et puis c'est une femme d'affaire, elle est au moins aussi surchargée de boulot qu'Akashi. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a refusé de s'arrêter pendant sa grossesse ?! C'est son mari qui a dû l'y forcer et elle a trouvé un moyen de travailler chez elle. Enfin, bref. T'es prêt ?

Le brun avait considéré un instant l'idée de répondre par la négative : il menaçait de tomber endormi sur le volant, était presque sûr qu'à force de les froncer ses sourcils s'étaient coincés, était conscient des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et témoignaient de son manque de repos des derniers jours (la faute à qui, hein ?!) et avait aperçu un reflet de ses cheveux ébouriffés dans le rétroviseur. Il n'était pas présentable et avait tellement sommeil qu'il s'endormirait sûrement sur l'épaule de Kise dans la salle d'attente. Pour autant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au blond, il avait préféré ne rien dire du tout. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu angoissé et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

_ Je croyais que t'avais hâte que le bébé arrive, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

_ Mes parents seront là. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis la naissance de ma nièce il y a cinq ans. A l'époque, je venais tout juste de commencer le traitement hormonal, je sais pas comme ils réagiront quand ils verront que j'ai…changé.

_ T'en fais pas, va, ça va bien se passer. Puis je serais là.

_ T'es sûr ? Tu préfères pas rentrer te coucher après avoir rencontré Mari ? Parce qu'elle, je dois absolument te la présenter !

_ Oui, j'suis sûr. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul à l'hosto. Je vais appeler mon patron et lui dire que je pourrais pas venir ce soir.

_ Si t'étais pas en train de conduire, je t'embrasserais.

_ Ouais bah attend qu'on soit arrivés. Je suis d'accord pour la maternité, pas pour les urgences.

Kasamatsu ouvrit les yeux. Ah ouais, c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il contempla le gobelet vide en soupirant. Il avait très envie d'un autre café mais si Kise le surprenait, il lui ferait un discours sur l'impact de la caféine sur sa pression artérielle. Il releva la tête en entendant une voix familière.

_ Ah, Yukiocchi ! Désolé de t'avoir laissé là.

_ Ooooh, c'est lui ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! lança une jeune femme qu'il identifia aussitôt pour avoir vu plusieurs photos d'elle.

La trentaine, cheveux blonds au carré, quelques mèches retenues par des barrettes roses, le nez retroussé, assez grande, les yeux couleur ambre et un sourire mutin, elle ressemblait à son frère. Elle tenait par la main une gamine qui avait l'air aussi fatiguée que lui et serrait une peluche sous son bras.

_ Mari, je te présente Yukio. Yukiocchi voici ma sœur, Mari, et ma nièce, Hiyori.

La jeune femme lui tendit une main enchantée comme l'enfant levait vers lui un regard à peine curieux. Il serra la main de la mère et jeta un coup d'œil à la fille qui ne le regardait déjà plus.

_ Tiens.

Il releva la tête vers Kise qui lui tendait un nouveau gobelet plein de liquide noir.

_ Je croyais que c'était mauvais d'en boire plus de deux par jour.

Le blond lui jeta un petit sourire désolé et s'expliqua :

_ Je pense que tu peux faire une exception, tu as l'air épuisé. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

_ Ouais, c'est bon.

Il récupéra le café et souffla dessus avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

_ Il paraît que tu bosses dans une boîte de nuit ? T'as toujours pas dormi ?

Kasamatsu reporta son attention sur Mari qui lui souriait :

_ Les choses se sont enchaînées de façon étrange. répondit-il en avalant une gorgée.

Le café était trop amer, il avait un goût désagréable de café réchauffé même si le brun se doutait que son petit-ami l'avait récupéré à la machine au bout du couloir. Le sucre parvenait difficilement à rendre la boisson buvable et il grimaça. Tant pis, il s'en contenterait.

_ Je vois. Je peux demander aux infirmières si… reprit la blonde.

_ Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien. lui assura-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Kise qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Tes… Vos parents sont là ?

La jeune femme hocha précautionneusement la tête, presque effrayée à l'idée de faire un mouvement trop brusque.

_ Ils sont où ? finit par demander l'ancien mannequin d'une voix tendue.

_ Maman est avec Honoka, même si elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et Papa est dans la salle d'attente. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout de suite. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Hiyori, elle n'arrive pas à dormir là bas à cause du bruit. Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Je te tiendrais au courant.

Son frère opina et récupéra la main de la petite fille qui bâilla et serra un peu plus son doudou contre elle. Il la souleva du sol et ils se regardèrent.

_ Ouh. Toi aussi t'as l'air fatiguée.

L'enfant hocha la tête avant de la nicher dans le cou de son oncle qui sourit et fit signe à sa sœur qu'il s'occupait de tout. La jeune femme leur jeta un dernier regard avant de repartir par où ils étaient arrivés. Kise hésita une seconde avant de partir dans l'autre sens et rejoindre une pièce, espèce de salle d'attente munie d'une télévision éteinte. Une femme était assise tout au fond de la salle avec un magazine et ne leva même pas la tête.

_ On va rester dans une autre salle d'attente ? chuchota Kasamatsu pour ne pas déranger Hiyori qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir et pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu par l'autre personne présente.

_ J'ai pas envie de les voir maintenant.

_ Ok. Comme tu veux.

Ils s'assirent et le blond installa sa nièce plus confortablement.

_ Elle est mignonne. Et ta sœur a l'air sympa. comment le brun pour faire la conversation.

S'ils ne disaient rien, il allait tomber de sommeil.

_ Ouais. Mari est vraiment géniale. C'est la seule qui ait accepté la transition sans trop de difficultés. C'est d'elle dont j'ai toujours été le plus proche, même quand j'étais gosse. Sans doute parce qu'on a que deux ans d'écart alors qu'Honoka est plus âgée. Quand je suis parti de chez moi, elle m'a passé un savon avant de me faire promettre qu'on resterait en contact. Elle m'a soutenu quand j'ai décidé de changer de nom dans les magazines et de ne plus faire de photos habillé en fille. Honoka a eu un peu plus de mal.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je pense qu'elle m'en a voulu de partir sans laisser plus de temps à nos parents pour se faire à l'idée. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlés pendant un an et demi puis Mari nous a plus ou moins forcés à nous revoir. Elle organisait souvent des repas de famille, avec ou sans nos parents, ce genre de trucs. D'ailleurs, c'était souvent gênant. Du coup, j'ai pu m'expliquer avec ma sœur aînée et on a repris contact. Puis Mari a déménagé pour le travail et on s'est moins vus, j'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents et je ne les ai pas revus depuis qu'elle a accouché de Hiyori. raconta Kise.

_ Ils ont peut-être changé d'avis, depuis le temps. Peut-être que te voir comme tu es aujourd'hui leur fera prendre conscience qu'ils avaient tort.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

_ On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient vraiment mal réagi. Ils n'ont jamais menacé de me mettre à la porte, n'ont jamais été insultants…

Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envie de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à son amant.

_ Mais ils n'avaient pas envie que je sois un mec. Alors ils ont juste…fait comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont continué les pronoms féminins, ce genre de trucs. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Et comme je n'ai jamais été très patient, les revoir et constater à chaque fois qu'ils continuaient d'agir de la même façon m'a juste éloigné d'eux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont penser en me voyant aujourd'hui. murmura-t-il.

La petite s'était endormie contre son épaule et il était presque sûr que Kasamatsu l'enviait.

_ Ils… J'ai peur de leur réaction. Ce sont toujours mes parents, tu vois.

Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et le brun hocha la tête.

_ Ouais. Je vois.

Ils se turent et observèrent le mur en silence avant que le brun reprenne à voix basse :

_ J'ai un frère.

_ Quoi ?!

_ J'ai un frère. Il avait dix ans quand je suis parti, je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Je ne l'ai jamais revu et je sais pas si j'en ai envie. Parfois, je me demande comment il va. Il a presque vingt ans, maintenant et je me demande s'il pense à moi ou si mes parents lui ont lavé le cerveau.

_ Comment il s'appelle ?

_ Fukuo.

Kise hocha la tête sans savoir quoi ajouter. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes avant que Kasamatsu continue :

_ Je dis souvent que je fous de ce qu'il peut arriver à mes parents mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si j'étais en face d'eux et encore moins devant mon frère. Alors je comprends ce que tu veux dire, quand tu dis que ce sont toujours tes parents.

_ Je te jure, on a tous des relations trop compliquées avec nos parents. Entre nous deux, Aominecchi, Akashicchi qui avait des relations plus professionnelles que familiales avec son père, Alexcchi qui a déménagé et ne les voit quasiment jamais et Takaocchi qui ne…

_ Il les voit.

_ Quoi ?

Kise jeta un coup d'œil à Hiyori pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée.

_ Takao. Il a repris contact avec ses parents après que Midorima ait fait son coming-out. Ca le rend vraiment heureux. Ils lui manquaient. Même quand on était dans la rue, il parlait souvent d'eux, il s'en voulait. C'est cool s'il a pu renouer avec eux.

_ Ouais. C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé.

_ J'imagine qu'il voulait être sûr que ça allait marcher avant de le crier sur tous les toits. J'espère que c'était pas un secret.

_ Il est pas obligé de savoir que je sais.

_ Comme si tu pouvais tenir ta langue ! répliqua Kasamatsu.

_ Hey ! Je t'assure que je peux.

_ Menteur.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avec un air de défi avant de sourire et de s'embrasser. Ils entendirent un petit bruit provenant de l'autre bout de la salle et regardèrent la femme qui avait baissé son magazine et les détaillait des pieds à la tête d'un air réprobateur.

_ Quoi ? lança Kasamtsu agacé.

_ Vous ne devriez pas imposer…ça…aux gens.

_ Si ça vous plaît pas, regardez ailleurs ! rétorqua le brun.

Il manquait déjà cruellement de patience en temps normal mais la situation le rendait encore plus irritable et il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à se montrer poli avec cette femme. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et arbora un air outré, ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de retourner à son magazine en maugréant quelques chose pour elle-même. Kasamatsu leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il jeta un regard à Kise qui riait sous cape.

_ Quoi ? Tu trouves ça drôle ?

_ Non, c'est toi que je trouve drôle.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement, et se mit à ricaner en se redressant :

_ Elle nous regarde.

_ Tant mieux !

Le brun posa un nouveau baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de faire volte-face vers la femme qui sursauta et détourna aussitôt le regard, faisant pouffer Kise. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mari pour entrer dans la pièce :

_ Ah, vous êtes là. Je vous cherchais.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

La blonde eut un large sourire :

_ C'est un garçon !

_ Nooon ! C'est vrai ?! Génial !

_ T'aurais dit la même chose si ça avait été une fille.

Son frère rit avant d'admettre que c'était probable.

_ Il fait 49 cm et 3,6 kg, il est magnifique. Vous voulez venir ? Honoka est épuisée mais elle a envie de te voir, Ryota.

_ Les parents sont là ?

Mari se ferma un peu et hocha la tête.

_ Tu peux repasser plus tard si tu veux.

_ Non, c'est bon. J'arrive.

Il se leva en raffermissant sa prise sur Hiyori qui émergeait lentement, réveillée par l'exclamation de son oncle, et suivit Mari, imité par Kasamatsu.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise prit une grande inspiration et se composa un sourire assuré avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Honoka semblait proche de tomber de fatigue et la sueur collait des mèches de cheveux blonds foncés sur son front. Pour autant, elle avait l'air radieuse. A ses côtés, son mari lui souriait tendrement, sa main dans sienne. De l'autre côté du lit, son père et sa mère les regardaient d'un air ému. Il toqua à la porte déjà ouverte pour s'annoncer et attira le regard des occupants de la pièce. Sa sœur lui lança un grand sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

_ Salut. Mari m'a dit que tu étais là. lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_ J'allais pas rater ça. Alors, où est mon neveu ?

_ Les infirmières viennent de l'emmener, désolée.

_ Oh… Bon, maintenant qu'il est né, vous allez enfin me dire comment il s'appelle ?! enchaîna le blond.

Sa sœur et son beau-frère rirent doucement et c'est Honoka qui répondit :

_ Yahiko.

_ C'est très joli, je suis sûr que c'est un bébé super mignon. Félicitations !

Il jeta un regard à ses parents qui ne l'avaient pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et son sourire se craquela un peu. Il s'efforça de le maintenir comme il s'avançait vers son aînée pour poser un baiser sur son front.

_ J'imagine que tu dois être crevée. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je repasserais plus tard pour voir le petit !

Il félicita encore les nouveaux parents, salua son beau frère et rejoignit Kasamatsu qui était resté dans le couloir. Il entendit ses parents l'imiter dans son dos et prit une grande inspiration quand ils refermèrent la porte. Il se rapprocha de son petit-ami et effleura ses doigts pour se donner du courage quand sa mère lâcha d'une voix émue et un peu tremblante :

_ C'est toi, Reik…

_ Ryota. C'est Ryota, maintenant. la coupa-t-il.

Il sentit le brun poser doucement sa main dans son dos, comme pour le rassurer : il était là, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne bougerait pas.

_ Ah. Oh… Tu as… Tu as changé.

_ Ouais. Je sais. Je… Ca faisait longtemps.

_Tu vas bien ? demanda son père.

_ Oui. Très bien. Et vous ?

Ses parents échangèrent un regard avant de répondre qu'ils allaient bien. Un silence gênant menaçait de s'abattre aussi Kise se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son amant :

_ Je vous présente Kasamatsu Yukio, mon copain. Yukiocchi, voici mes parents : Kise Shinzo et Sanae.

_ Oh. Enchantée.

Kasamatsu serra la main qu'on lui tendait, toujours un peu crispé.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec…un homme.

_ Ouais.

Ils se turent et tous les quatre se regardèrent tour à tour. Quelque part dans un couloir, quelqu'un cria.

_ Tu devrais nous donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Tes sœurs nous en donnent bien mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu nous manque. finit par dire son père en plongeant les mains dans ses poches pour les occuper.

_ Vous aussi, vous me manquez. avoua leur fils.

Il détourna le regard avant de tenter de reprendre, interrompu par sa mère :

_ Mais…

_ On ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, que tu veuilles être… un homme. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas. Je sais qu'on aurait dû te le dire à cette époque et essayer de comprendre à ce moment là. Mais je ne veux pas perdre ma… mon enfant. Alors si ce n'est pas trop tard…

Kise tremblait. Ses yeux embués semblaient retenir les larmes avec difficulté et il prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il sentit la main dans son dos le pousser en direction de ses parents et il céda, prenant sa mère dans ses bras :

_ Bien sûr que c'est pas trop tard !

Son père s'approcha d'eux et ils s'écartèrent pour l'inclure dans l'étreinte. L'homme grogna, il n'avait jamais était particulièrement friand des démonstrations d'affection en public, mais se laissa faire. Plus loin, Kasamatsu les regardait en dissimulant un sourire.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise se laissa tomber sur une banquette et souffla. Il avait eu une matinée plus chargée que prévu. Le trajet du retour avait été plutôt calme. Kasamatsu avait accepté de le laisser conduire sa voiture de peur de s'endormir, lui qui avait toujours refusé de lui laisser le volant sous prétexte qu'il avait une conduite totalement irresponsable et il avait fini par somnoler sur le siège passager. Le blond l'avait reconduit chez lui, l'avait réveillé et l'autre avait soupiré de soulagement, visiblement ravi de pouvoir aller se coucher. L'ancien mannequin avait ensuite pris un bus puis avait terminé le trajet jusqu'au snack à pieds. Il allait manger avant de se rendre à la boutique. S'il était honnête, il n'avait aucune envie de travailler cet après-midi, mais il était déjà resté fermé trop longtemps ces derniers mois pour se permettre de sécher à nouveau. Il repéra Momoi assise au bar et fronça les sourcils. Sa colocataire sembla le voir à son tour et elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une assiette qu'elle laissa tomber brutalement devant lui avant de s'asseoir en face.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne travailles pas.

_ J'étais venue souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Alex. Mange.

Son ton était dur et elle avait l'air en colère. Kise se demanda vaguement si cela avait un rapport avec l'américaine avant de s'exécuter sous la pression du regard de son amie. Sans la quitter des yeux, il commença lentement à manger, hésitant à lui raconter sa folle matinée. Il finit par se lancer pour briser le silence mais après seulement quelques phrases, Momoi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et le fixait toujours d'un air furieux.

_ T'es sûre que tout va bien ? Un problème avec Alexcchi ?

_ Non. Mange !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? préféra demander le blond au lieu d'obéir.

La jeune femme fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils si c'était possible et croisa les bras sans répondre. Il décida de manger, de toute façon elle n'avait clairement pas l'intention de lui répondre. Il était sur le point de terminer son assiette et la rose n'avait pas lâché un mot. Elle s'était contenté de le regarder avaler le plat du jour comme si elle allait exploser et le liquider sur place sans rien dire.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Momoicchi ? T'as une tête à faire peur et si je peux…

_ Je comptais pas en parler avant qu'on soit tous les deux à l'appart ce soir, mais puisque tu insistes… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Ca quoi ? Manger ? Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, je…

Elle l'interrompit à nouveau, furieuse :

_ Pas ça, crétin ! Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Kasamatsu-kun ce matin ! Pourquoi tu as refusé d'emménager avec lui ? C'est vraiment à cause de moi ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu fasses ça pour une raison pareille !

Il posa sa fourchette. Ca, il l'avait pas vu venir.

_ Tu nous as entendus ?

_ Pour ton information, ma rupture avec Shoichi n'a aucun rapport avec ma façon de gérer ce que je ressens pour Alex. Enfin peut-être que si, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme une chose fragile que tu dois protéger. Je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule !

_ T'étais pas supposée entendre ça.

Il soupira. Merde, merde, merde.

_ Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et je me suis peut-être trompé mais… Je suis désolé si ce que tu as entendu t'a fait de la peine. Je tiens énormément à toi et je veux vraiment t'aider parce que tu aides tout le temps tout le monde, moi le premier, et pour une fois que tu es celle qui a besoin de soutien, je veux être là.

_ C'est pas le problème, abruti ! Je me fous que tu croies que j'ai peur de planter mes relations ou que tu penses que j'ai besoin d'aide pour gérer la situation, surtout que t'as sans doute pas tort. Mais je ne te laisserais pas foirer ta relation avec le mec que t'aimes, et encore moins pour moi triple buse !

_ Hein ?

_ T'en crèves d'envie, de vivre avec lui, alors pourquoi t'as dit non ? Si c'est uniquement parce que tu as peur que je me retrouve seule, t'as intérêt à appeler Kasamatsu-kun sur le champ pour lui dire de vous trouver un foutu appartement ! Capiche ?

_ Mais je…

_ Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'est pas le bon moment ou que vous pouvez attendre ou que t'es pas sûr de toi ! Je ne supporterais pas que tu fasses ça pour moi ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu vas déménager que tu vas cesser de m'aider, je te connais trop bien et tu trouveras toujours un moyen ! Je viendrais m'incruster chez vous de temps en temps et j'irais squatter le canapé de Dai-chan et Kagamin une ou deux fois par mois.

_ Tu détestes vivre toute seule.

_ Mais je détesterais encore plus t'empêcher d'être heureux. Tu le mérites, Kasamatsu-kun le mérite, et je ne te laisserais pas sacrifier ça pour moi. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je te laissais faire cette énorme connerie. Et puis si je me sens seule, je me trouverais une peluche ou un nouveau coloc. Il ne saura probablement pas m'aider à assortir mes fringues avec mes chaussures comme toi mais au moins, je ne me mettrais pas en travers de sa vie.

_ Tu ne te mets pas en travers de ma vie, Momoicchi. Sans toi, Yukio et moi ne serions même pas ensembles. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu fais pour les autres : tu as aidé Kagamicchi et Aominecchi à rester ensembles, Kurokocchi et Akashicchi à se mettre ensembles, tu as aidé Yukiocchi à comprendre ce que je ressentais et tu m'as aidé à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Qu'on te renvoie l'ascenseur, c'est normal.

_ Alors fais ça pour moi : si tu refuses de vivre avec lui à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais ! La culpabilité me rongera, je tomberais en dépression, m'empiffrerais de chips, je finirais obèse, aigrie et je n'aurais même pas de chats pour me réconforter parce que je suis allergique ! Je finirais par arrêter de venir au boulot, du coup Alex me virera, je perdrais définitivement toutes mes chances avec elle et je resterais seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, à me demander ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si tu avais accepté de déménager.

Kise esquissa un demi-sourire.

_ J'ai toujours adoré ton sens de la modération.

_ Je me suis entraînée avec Daiki. Tu vois, tu n'as aucune raison de lui dire non.

Le blond baissa le regard.

_ J'y réfléchirais.

_ Kise !

_ Je vais quand même pas prendre une décision aussi importante entre le hachis-parmentier et le dessert ! Je vais y réfléchir. Promis.

_ Ouais bah réfléchis pas trop longtemps et dis oui. Maintenant commande un dessert et raconte moi tout : t'as vraiment revu tes parents ?

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise hésitait à entrer. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir très longtemps, son café était à peine arrivé sur la table qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il avait failli appeler Kasamatsu sur le champ mais s'était dit que le brun avait bien mérité de dormir et qu'il n'allait pas le réveiller tout de suite. Il avait patiemment attendu la fin de la journée pour venir lui parler et maintenant qu'il était devant sa porte, il hésitait. Déjà, il avait peur que son petit-ami soit toujours au lit. Et ensuite, même s'il connaissait déjà sa réponse, il ne savait pas très bien comment présenter la nouvelle. Après tout, il était celui qui avait refusé d'emménager avec Kasamatsu, et c'était lui aussi qui s'était fendu de tout un discours le matin même pour lui expliquer cette décision. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra pour trouver le salon désert. Il s'avança jusqu'à la chambre et y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'esquisser un sourire attendri en observant la masse de cheveux noirs qui émergeait des draps. Il referma la porte et alla se servir quelque chose à boire avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour attendre le réveil de son amant. Ce dernier le rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, l'air encore un peu dans le cirage.

_ Pitié, dis moi que je t'ai pas réveillé !

_ Tu as toujours été d'une discrétion hors norme quand tu ouvrais le frigo. C'est pas grave. J'ai appelé mon patron pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là ce soir. Je me coucherais tôt, ça suffira.

_ Désolé.

_ T'inquiète pas. Pourquoi t'es là ? Je te manquais déjà ?

_ En fait…

Il se racla la gorge :

_ Si ta proposition tient toujours… J'ai très envie qu'on emménage ensembles.

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas encore être bien réveillé, ce devait être ça. Il se massa les tempes avant de regarder Kise dans les yeux.

_ T'as changé d'avis ?

_ En quelques sortes.

_ Et Momoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

_ En fait, c'est elle qui m'envoie. Elle nous a entendus ce matin et m'a passé un sacré savon pour avoir refusé ton offre. Et je n'ai pas été capable de résister. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de te voir tous les jours et de m'endormir et de me réveiller avec toi quand tu bosses pas, et de te voir le soir avant que tu partes. J'ai envie que te me secoues le matin quand tu rentres pour me dire que je suis à la bourre et que tu me dises de faire moins de bruit avec le frigo. J'ai même envie que tu m'engueules parce que je fous le bordel dans la salle de bain, parce que je laisse traîner mes dessins sur la table de la cuisine ou parce que j'ai pas jeté le rouleau de PQ vide ! Je veux vivre avec toi, Yukio.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre avant de le prendre dans ses bras en grognant :

_ Je déteste quand tu dis des trucs aussi gênants.

_ Menteur, je suis sûr que tu adores ça.

L'autre ne démentit pas et décida de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Quand Kise rentra le lendemain matin, il vit Momoi assise en peignoir devant un café, un magazine à la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il annonça d'une voix plate :

_ Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais de vivre avec lui.

Elle lui sourit et le félicita.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Pour commencer, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a plusieurs semaine et  George Michael était encore vivant quand j'ai écrit la mention à " _Careless Whisper_ " (qui est une chanson que j'adore, soit dit en passant, raison pour laquelle je la fais écouter en boucle à Momoi). Ce n'était donc pas fait exprès.

Ensuite : Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé en dépit du fait que ce chapitre soit presque plus focalisé sur Kise que sur Kasamatsu. Je pense que vous pouvez deviner le personnage du chapitre suivant.

Et enfin : Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et bonne année en avance ^^


	9. Alex

Titre : Queer as Folk

PDV : Yep, on est toujours en externe ^^

Pairing : Devinez !

Rating : T

 **Longueur :** 24 313 mots (et je continues de faire grossir mes chapitres. Le prochain devrait être plus court).

Résumé : Si vous en êtes là, vous n'en avez plus besoin.

 **Note : Merci à Monkey D. Elena pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui ont commenté ^^ **

**Note 2 : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'on approche de la fin (deux chapitres en plus de celui là). La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je publierais probablement des bonus (type scènes coupées que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans la fiction soit par manque de place soit à cause de la chronologie). Aussi, j'ai mis quelques notes à la fin pour ne pas vous spoiler le chapitre.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes ** :

Aoneko-sama : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir. Ensuite et avant d'oublier... J'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'oublies le "Q" très souvent aussi (et sortie de son contexte cette phrase est vraiment bizarre xD). Je dois donc remercier Mael-kun (hey ! Merci à toi si tu lis ça ;) ) pour t'avoir incitée à lire !

Pour les sujets, j'aime bien parler de sujets variés et y a beaucoup de sujets que j'aimerais pouvoir traiter dans mes fanfics. Et puis j'aime bien parler de sujets qui me tiennent à coeur (comme la transidentité ou le harcèlement par exemple. Je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire sur le racisme dans cette fiction. Surtout que les personnes LGBTQ de couleur subissent la double discrimination).

Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé ce passage et d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier Momoi (je ne suis pas spécialement fan d'elle dans le manga/anime mais j'adore utiliser Momoi dans les fictions. Et j'avoue que là, j'y suis allé à fond avec elle ^^

Alors non, les raisons de l'affaire "Mako-chan" ne sont mentionnées nulle part dans les chapitres précédent (je crois) et... Je ne donnerais aucune info sur la suite (encore moins là où tout le monde peut le lire ;) ). Cela dit, c'est une remarque et un point de vue intéressants.

YAY ! Bravo, c'était bien Alex. Pour la peine je t'offre... un biscuit virtuel ? Et pas de panique, Akashi et Kuroko arrivent (en même temps, il reste deux chapitres alors heureusement).

Ouh là... Je vais rougir ^^" J'en mérite pas tant !

Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi et merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **ALEX :**

* * *

Alex s'étira en descendant les escaliers. Elle jeta un regard sur le reflet déformé que lui renvoyait une carafe en métal posée sur un meuble de l'arrière boutique et grimaça. Elle prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre et pensa une seconde à retourner chez elle pour se coiffer décemment avant d'y renoncer. Elle réajusta son T-shirt - ce serait bête que quelqu'un remarque qu'elle l'avait enfilé à la va-vite - et vérifia que rien de sortait des poches de son pantalon. Elle reconsidéra encore une fois l'idée de remonter les marches pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air ridicule avant d'être interrompue dans ses pensées par un éclat de rire bruyant. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres malgré elle et elle poussa la porte menant à la salle principale du snack. Momoi était au bar, encore secouée de rire, et fixait la table d'en face où déjeunaient Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Kasamatsu et Kuroko. Sa queue de cheval était trop lâche et son tablier surchargé de pin's. Alex se fit, comme souvent, la réflexion que cette idée pour personnaliser l'uniforme était géniale. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la table de ses amis et se laissa tomber à côté de Kuroko :

_ Salut les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

Un grognement renfrogné d'Aomine lui répondit, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ? T'en as jamais marre de râler, Daiki ?

Le rire de Kagami redoubla, ainsi que celui de Momoi qui passait dans l'allée avec son plateau.

_ Ca, c'est bien un truc qui m'a plu aux Etats-Unis : pas de potes timbrés en train de me pourrir la vie.

_ Tout de suite les grands mots. C'est un truc qui s'est passé là bas qui t'embête ? Raconte tout à Tatie Alex !

Kasamatsu ricana en donnant un coup d'épaule à Kise à sa droite :

_ Entre toi et Tonton Ryota, Aomine est sûr de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler si un jour il en a besoin.

_ N'empêche que tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider. sembla réaliser le bleu.

_ Vas-y, dis moi tout !

_ Taiga et son père n'ont pas arrêté de parler anglais pour que je ne comprenne pas, d'ailleurs ça faisait bien rire Himuro.

_ Et ? En quoi je peux t'aider ?

_ Cet idiot a dit un truc à son père à l'aéroport avant de partir et il a pas voulu me traduire !

_ Attends, c'est ça qui t'embête ? se moqua Alex.

_ C'est pas drôle, ils se sont foutus à rire en me regardant et je sais même pas ce qu'ils ont dit !

La plus âgée jeta un regard à Kagami qui conservait un air mystérieux et un sourire amusé.

_ Je vois toujours pas quel rôle j'ai à jouer là dedans.

_ C'était un truc comme… "Yes, verrry mouch, y maquesss…"… C'était quoi après ?

Il se tourna vers son amant qui manqua d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

_ Les seuls mots que j'ai capté, c'est "api" et "stupide". termina Aomine en croisant les bras.

_ T'as vraiment passé toute une semaine à L.A. ? demanda la blonde, interloquée.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ton accent craint, mon vieux ! C'est incompréhensible. J'ai pas saisi un mot de ce que t'as dit à part "yes" et pourtant, j'ai passé presque toute ma vie là bas. Des accents à coucher dehors, j'en ai entendus un paquet mais le tien bat tous les records.

Aomine la fusilla du regard et décida de se venger sur son petit-déjeuner. Momoi s'approcha et couva le groupe d'un regard attendri avant d'arrêter son attention sur la blonde et de se tendre un peu :

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi patronne ? Alex ! Euh… Enfin t'es ma patronne et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sembla se liquéfier sur place et reprit d'une voix abattue :

_ Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ?

La blonde la dévisagea, perdue, et Kagami répondit à sa place :

_ Œuf-bacon, Alex…

_ Elle prend toujours ça, en fait je le sais. Non ! Je sais pas, c'est juste sa commande habituelle. Je connais les commandes de tout le monde, pas que la sienne ! Dai-chan prend tout le temps des croissants, Midorin prend un café noir sans sucre, Takao-kun un café au lait avec le gâteau du jour, Tetsu-kun les céréales et le jus d'orange, Ki-chan s'en fiche et un déca pour… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais chercher les œufs !

Elle s'éloigna, mortifiée, et s'arrêta vers la cuisine pour passer sa commande, consciente des regards intrigués des autres sur son dos.

_ Putain Satsuki… Sans déconner !

_ Un problème ? lança son collègue de l'autre côté du comptoir, s'assurant que les œufs n'accrochaient pas à sa poêle.

_ Non, rien. J'ai juste hâte de rentrer chez moi.

_ T'es arrivée y a dix minutes…

_ Bah c'est une mauvaise journée ! Il vient ce bacon ou tu le découpes sur le cochon avant de le faire griller ?!

L'autre lui tendit une assiette en ricanant. Elle retourna d'où elle venait et tendit l'assiette à Alex, s'efforçant de ne rien dire pour ne rien ajouter de ridicule. Elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt et la blonde lança un regard perdu au reste de la table :

_ Vous savez ce qui lui arrive ? Elle est bizarre ces derniers temps…

Les autres lui renvoyèrent un regard désabusé :

_ Tu vois, je parle peut-être pas anglais mais même moi j'ai compris.

_ La ferme, Daiki. gronda son amant.

_ Alexcchi, je t'envie. Ca doit être agréable d'être aussi naïve.

_ Kise-kun, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a encore rien remarqué qu'Alex-san est naïve. répliqua Kuroko.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Elle est malade ou peut-être qu'elle a un problème ?

_ Sérieux ? T'as pas une idée ? demanda Kasamatsu, incrédule.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber. soupira la plus âgée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se tourna vers Kuroko dans l'idée de changer de sujet de conversation :

_ Ca avance votre procédure d'adoption ?

Le plus petit prit soin d'avaler son jus de fruit avant de répondre :

_ Pas vraiment. On attend un appel de l'agence mais ils disent que ça peut encore prendre longtemps. Seijuro et moi ne sommes pas en haut de la liste d'attente et ils ont dit que cela pouvait durer plusieurs années dans le pire des cas.

Il sembla se retrancher derrière son visage impassible et Alex s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir abordé le sujet.

_ J'suis sûre que ça va pas tarder, tu vas voir ! Si Midorima était là, il te sortirait probablement quelques chose sur Jupiter qui favorise les Verseau ou un truc sur l'horoscope des Sagittaire ! Il est pas là, lui d'ailleurs ?

_ Sa sœur a débarqué chez lui tôt ce matin. Elle en avait assez d'attendre qu'il lui présente Takaocchi et elle a décidé de s'incruster. J'en connais un qui doit être ravi… et un autre qui doit être furieux. leur révéla Kise.

_ Il a pas de bol, quand même : il sort avec Takao, son meilleur ami c'est toi et sa sœur a l'air bien barrée. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait pour les attirer mais ce type est un aimant à énergumènes hyperactifs.

Kise s'offusqua et tenta de donner un coup d'épaule à Kasamatsu en faisant une piètre imitation de sa voix :

_ Si tu continues je te frappe.

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire amusé :

_ Tu parles.

_ Eh, oh ! Tous les deux ! Trouvez vous une chambre ! Et puis ne flirtez pas dans mon restau. Ou même sous mes yeux ! Si encore vous étiez deux jolies nanas, mais même pas ! Et voir les mecs roucouler, ça m'agace, surtout quand je suis la seule célibataire à cette table.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel et Kise ricana. Alex coula un regard involontaire vers Momoi que seuls les deux autres remarquèrent avant de se redresser :

_ Bon. Yukio, tu restes toujours pour qu'on discute des dernières mises au point pour les interventions ? C'est bientôt la rentrée et on a rendez-vous avec le proviseur de Teiko dans trois semaines, autant être préparés.

_ Je dois rentrer prendre une douche et me changer mais on se retrouve ici dans vingt minutes ?

La jeune femme opina du chef et le brun hocha la tête en retour. Il termina son café et se leva, annonçant qu'il y allait. Il embrassa Kise qui lui promit de passer chez lui en sortant du boulot et s'en alla. A peine le brun avait-il disparu que quelqu'un prit sa place. Le reste du groupe dévisagea Rei qui venait de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le siège encore chaud d'un air renfrogné. Presque aussitôt, Riko apparut derrière lui, échevelée.

_ Rei ! Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre.

Elle jeta un regard au reste du groupe et les salua rapidement. Elle passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux comme elle s'asseyait à côté de son fils.

_ Tout va bien ? s'enquit Alex.

_ Oui, ça va mais… Dites, j'ai un service à vous demander… Est-ce que quelqu'un est libre aujourd'hui ?

_ Riko, enfin ! Tu es une femme mariée ! plaisanta la blonde que les autres prirent le parti d'ignorer.

_ Je n'ai personne pour garder Rei et…

_ Je peux très bien me garder tout seul ! s'agaça l'adolescent.

_ On en a déjà discuté : tu es puni. Je ne te laisserais pas à la maison où tu peux inviter Jun et jouer à la console toute la journée. Et je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée que tu passes la journée seul à la maison.

Elle se tourna vers le reste de la table et continua :

_ Junpei et moi sommes pris jusqu'à seize heures trente et… Je sais que c'est inattendu mais notre baby-sitter habituelle…

_ Teppei ? l'interrompit Kagami avec un ricanement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire et reprit :

_ Il a un empêchement de dernière minute et… Je me disais que peut-être l'un d'entre vous était libre.

_ Je peux jusqu'à treize heures mais ce sera compliqué après. Je ne pourrais pas garder un œil sur lui pendant le coup de feu. proposa Alex.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ici, me gaver de salade ?!

_ Je peux le prendre à la boutique cet après midi. assura Kise.

Rei lui lança aussitôt un regard plein d'espoir et Riko hésita :

_ Non, je ne veux pas te déranger pendant ton travail ! Je me débrouillerais autrement.

_ Nan, c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Il m'aidera à mettre les fringues en rayon.

Le sourire du garçon se fana.

_ Ca a l'air nul.

_ Si t'es pas content, tu pourras passer le balai dans le magasin, nettoyer la vitrine ou m'aider à envoyer les lettres aux fournisseurs.

L'adolescent soupira :

_ Super…

_ Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Certain ! Ce sera comme avoir un stagiaire !

Aomine rit sous cape, faisant une grimace à Rei qui n'échappa pas à Kagami qui leva les yeux au ciel. Riko remercia les deux blonds et vérifia qu'ils avaient son numéro et celui d'Hyuga en cas d'urgence.

_ J'y vais. Encore merci à tous les deux ! Vous êtes géniaux. Sois sage, mon chéri.

_ Maman ! Arrête !

Elle déposa tout de même un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner. Elle salua Momoi et sortit du snack d'un pas pressé. Kise annonça qu'il viendrait récupérer Rei à l'heure du déjeuner et Kagami, Kuroko et Aomine s'en allèrent. Avant qu'ils ne soient tous dehors, Alex attrapa le bras du rouge qu'elle entraîna à l'écart :

_ Je suis juste curieuse : tu lui as dit quoi à ton père ? Je dirais rien à Daiki, promis !

Son presque frère hésita une seconde et eut un sourire vague avant de répondre :

_ "Yes, he makes me happy and I'm maybe stupid but I really love him and I believe he loves me too".

_ Ooooh. That's so cute ! Pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire ?!

_ Tu le connais, il se foutrait de moi cet abruti.

Alex le regarda d'un air dubitatif :

_ Ca, j'en suis pas si sûre. Mais c'est toi qui vois, si tu veux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes après lui avoir reproché la même chose…

Kagami haussa les épaules et rejoignit Aomine qui s'impatientait à l'extérieur. La blonde s'avança vers la table où était resté Rei et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Du coloriage ?

_ J'ai quinze ans ! s'offusqua le plus jeune.

_ Oh, comme Daiki ! Je plaisante, lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça, sinon il va encore se vexer… Et étudie bien en anglais, ça m'évitera de te traduire les conversations de ton copain. T'as un copain ?

Rei haussa les épaules en détournant le regard et décida de changer de sujet :

_ Tu parles anglais ?

_ Je suis née et j'ai vécu aux Etats-Unis avant de venir ici ! J'ai suivi ma copine de l'époque puis quand on s'est séparées, j'ai décidé de rester et d'ouvrir le snack.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et fixa le mur.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me faire travailler ? finit-il par soupirer, un air de défi accroché au visage.

_ Nan, j'ai déjà Satsuki pour ça. plaisanta la blonde en jetant une œillade à la serveuse, occupée à encaisser les derniers clients.

_ Tu sors avec elle ?

L'américaine s'empourpra légèrement avant de répondre :

_ Non ! Non, ça va pas ?! Elle a dix ans de moins que moi !

_ Pourtant, tu l'as regardée cinq fois depuis que je suis là et elle t'a regardé neuf fois. Y a même un coup où le client à dû lui rappeler qu'il était là !

_ T'es sûr que t'as quinze ans ? T'as un sacré sens de l'observation ! Tu remarques toujours tout, comme ça ?

Il haussa les épaules :

_ Je regarde les gens, c'est tout.

_ Tu devrais dessiner, j'suis sûr que tu serais bon.

_ Tu crois que Teppei les fait comment, ses affiches pour leur association ?

Alex écarquilla les yeux :

_ C'est toi qui les dessines ? J'en ai vu quelques unes et elles sont vraiment top !

Le silence se prolongea un peu avant d'être brisé :

_ Neuf fois, t'es sûr ?

_ Maintenant ça fait dix.

Alex soupira et se leva, décidant de faire les cent pas pour s'occuper en attendant Kasamatsu. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et jeta un regard en coin à Rei qui soupirait de façon régulière en détaillant la table avec attention.

_ Ses parents l'ont abandonné ici ?

La plus âgée rit avant de lui expliquer la situation.

_ On va monter, comme ça on sera pas dérangés par les clients. Je vais prévenir Satsuki et chercher Rei, t'as qu'à t'avancer. C'est tout en haut des escaliers dans l'arrière boutique, la porte est ouverte.

Le brun s'exécuta et elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec l'adolescent qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

_ Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je t'aurais bien passé mon ordi mais j'en ai besoin, tu veux… regarder la télé ?

Rei ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de demander :

_ T'as un téléphone ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Discuter.

_ Avec qui ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires. répliqua le garçon d'un air revêche.

_ C'est mon portable donc c'est mes affaires. Avec qui ?

_ Jun. Un ami. Alors, oui ou non ?

La jeune femme extirpa le mobile de sa poche et le lui tendit, le gardant à la main le temps d'ajouter :

_ Si tu me détraques quoi que ce soit, morveux, je te colle à la plonge jusqu'à la fin de la journée, compris ?

_ Tu ressembles à Aomine quand tu dis ça. remarquèrent Rei et Kasamatsu d'une même voix.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et confia son téléphone à l'adolescent avant de récupérer l'ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le canapé et de le déposer sur la table basse.

_ Bon. On a déjà bien avancé mais… Il faudrait peut-être revérifier les questions qu'on peut leur poser après la vidéo, et préparer quelques témoignages pourquoi pas. Le truc c'est qu'après ils posent leurs questions et c'est franchement la partie que j'aime le moins. Pas que j'aime le reste, mais…commença Alex, ouvrant un fichier sur l'écran.

_ Pourquoi t'as accepté de faire ça si tu détestes les interventions en milieu scolaire à ce point ?

L'américaine soupira navigua un instant sur la page qu'elle avait ouverte avant de repousser l'ordinateur et de s'avachir sur sa chaise :

_ Honnêtement ? Ca avait l'air important pour Satsuki et elle est assez convaincante quand elle s'y met, j'ai pas pu lui dire non.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et une voix dans leur dos demanda :

_ C'est vrai qu'elle a menacé le dirlo ?

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers Rei et Alex esquissa un sourire :

_ Ouais, c'est vrai. J'suis sûre qu'elle aurait commencé une grève de la faim si ça avait pu marcher. D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu la remercieras tout à l'heure : c'est grâce à elle que tu peux rester avec ton "Jun" ! Et puis je sais pas pourquoi t'es puni mais ce serait bien d'être gentil avec tes parents : ils se sont fait du souci pour toi et ils ont fait beaucoup d'efforts pour t'aider. Tu devrais leur être un peu plus reconnaissant.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et retourna à son téléphone.

_ Donc si je résume, tu t'es engagée dans un truc que tu détestes mais qui va te pomper la moitié de ton temps libre… parce que Momoi te l'a demandé ? reprit Kasamatsu, pas sûr de comprendre.

_ En gros. Elle est incroyable, elle fait toujours tout pour aider les autres et elle était là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide, quand Taiga était à l'hôpital. Si ça peut la soulager que je fasse ça… Par contre, je pensais qu'elle voudrait les faire avec moi.

_ T'as l'air déçue. remarqua son ami.

_ Non, juste surprise. Elle se bat pour obtenir ça depuis des mois, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

_ Mouais.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran un moment, relisant ce qu'ils avaient déjà convenu quelques temps plus tôt.

_ Je suis pas sûr à propos de cette partie.

_ Moi non plus mais je vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Ah, et pour les questions, il faudra penser à prendre un truc, genre une boîte ou un chapeau, ce que tu veux, pour que les mômes posent leurs questions anonymement, sinon ils parleront pas.

Elle soupira.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'imagine qu'on devrait s'entraîner.

_ S'entraîner à quoi ?

_ Répondre à leurs questions.

Le brun haussa les épaules :

_ Ca peut pas être si compliqué, si ?

_ Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu réponds si on te demande "comment les gays font l'amour ?"

_ Euh…

_ Ou "Pourquoi les gens sont gays ?"

_ …

_ "Pourquoi ceux qui pensent que l'homosexualité est mal auraient tort alors que ceux qui sont homos auraient raison ?"

_ J'en sais rien, moi !

_ Et quand on te dit "On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, sinon ce serait plaire à n'importe qui" ? Parce que tout ça, c'est des trucs qu'on nous avait sorti quand j'étais à Los Angeles. Et je t'épargne les question sur le sexe, les amalgames avec les personnes intersexe et tout ce qui concerne les personnes trans et que je suis sûre que t'as pas envie d'entendre.

Kasamatsu se raidit :

_ T'as raison, y a des chances que je veuille pas savoir… Mais dis toujours, que je me fasse une idée.

Alex arbora une mine pensive et finit par lâcher :

_ Je crois que la question la plus bizarre que j'ai eue, mais peut-être que je la trouve bizarre parce que la réponse me semble évidente, c'était "Est-ce que les personnes qui changent de sexe peuvent le faire autant de fois qu'elles veulent ?" ou "est-ce qu'elles peuvent revenir en arrière ?".

Kasamatsu la regarda, un peu ahuri, avant de souffler :

_ Je commence à penser que j'aurais pas dû accepter.

La plus âgée opina du chef, ignorant le ricanement amusé de Rei derrière elle.

_ En tout cas, on devrait faire une liste de questions auxquelles on ne répondra pas et se préparer à répondre aux autres. Des idées ?

_ J'imagine qu'on devrait déjà classer toutes les questions à propos des relations sexuelles dans la catégorie de celles auxquelles on ne répondra pas.

_ Ouais… Mais on devrait faire un bref topo avant les questions, histoire de prévenir que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. Ou alors expliquer rapidement… Ah, et surtout, on ne répond pas aux papiers qui disent "l'homosexualité c'est mal", "vous devriez vous faire soigner" ou "je suis homophobe et je l'assume" et on change les insultes par des mots un peu plus polis quand on lit à voix haute. Et ne lis pas les papiers qui disent "je suis gay" à voix haute. On y va pour essayer de lutter contre l'homophobie, pas pour outer les gosses.

_ Tu me prends pour qui ? s'indigna le brun en croisant les bras.

Derrière eux, Rei soupira et se leva. Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui et le virent s'approcher.

_ Vous voulez vous entraîner à répondre aux questions étranges ? Parce que si y a que ça, je peux vous aider.

Les deux autres se consultèrent du regard.

_ C'est-à-dire ? avança prudemment Kasamatsu.

_ "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se reproduire entre hommes de façon brutale ?"

Alex manqua de s'étrangler et toussa quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle.

_ Pardon ? demanda le brun, un peu sous le choc.

_ C'est un truc qu'un type de la classe au dessus de la mienne m'a demandé pendant que ses potes et lui me retenaient contre un mur. Alors ?

_ Bah je dirais à ce mec qu'il doit relire ses cours de SVT, j'imagine. répliqua Alex en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

_ Non mais c'est vrai "se reproduire" ?! continua-t-elle.

Rei secoua la tête et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés.

_ Vous devriez aussi avoir pas mal commentaires sur les lesbiennes. Genre, comment elles font, ce genre de trucs. Ca a l'air de fasciner pas mal de monde.

_ Ok ! C'est décidé, on ne répond à rien concernant le sexe ! lança l'américaine d'une voix décidée.

_ Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce que j'en ai encore quelques unes en stock.

_ Tes camarades t'ont vraiment dit ça ?

Rei fixa Kasamatsu et haussa les épaules :

_ Ouais, certains. Mes parents pensent que ça va s'arrêter maintenant parce que les profs vont m'aider. Et si les autres continuent, je dois aller les voir. Moi, j'suis toujours pas convaincu mais on verra bien à la rentrée. Peut-être qu'ils seront devenus moins cons pendant les vacances.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise en ignorant le regard compatissant des deux adultes. Alex posa une main sur son épaule et lui assura que c'était justement le but des interventions, ajoutant avec un sourire que si jamais ça ne se passait pas bien, il pouvait toujours aller trouver Momoi : elle débarquerait dans le bureau du directeur avec un air féroce et règlerait le problème. Le plus jeune sourit à l'américaine et elle se tourna vers son ordinateur. Elle pianota sur son clavier, discuta encore un moment avec le brun sur l'organisation avant de le laisser partir. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et commença à ranger la table avant de se mettre à la recherche d'un dossier parmi plusieurs larges chemises organisées sur une étagère.

_ Ca va servir à rien, tu sais.

Elle se tourna vers Rei. Il avait l'air fermé, presque triste :

_ Quoi ?

_ Les interventions, ça va servir à rien. Les gens de ma classe sont nuls, ce sont des abrutis. Même s'ils arrêtent de me harceler, ils se ficheront de ce que vous allez dire, ils vont juste se foutre de votre gueule quand vous serez partis.

Alex se saisit de la pochette qu'elle cherchait et vint rejoindre l'adolescent qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

_ Je suis sûre que ça servira au moins à quelques uns. Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Kagami, il avait douze ans, il était complètement paumé et il venait tout juste de dire à son frère qu'il "pensait peut-être aimer les garçons". Après l'intervention, on en a parlé et ça l'a aidé. Et puis il y a ceux qui se moquent parce qu'ils n'y connaissent rien et qui laisseront tomber quand ils comprendront que ça fait vraiment mal. En plus, on n'a pas seulement obtenu les interventions : tu l'as dit toi-même, les profs vont réagir maintenant. Plus personne ne pourra te harceler impunément.

Rei ne répondit rien et le portable vibra sur la table.

_ Jun ?

_ Oui. répondit-il sans se saisir du mobile.

_ Vous êtes ensembles ?

L'ado haussa les épaules sans répondre. Alex hésita à insister avant de renoncer.

_ T'es pas obligé de me le dire.

_ On n'est pas vraiment ensembles… je sais pas trop. C'est compliqué.

_ Parce que c'est lui qui a dit aux autres que tu l'aimais bien et qui a commencé cette histoire de harcèlement ?

_ Non, parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il soit harcelé aussi.

_ Oh. Et lui, il en pense quoi ?

_ Il dit que c'est pas grave et que c'est de sa faute. Mais ça change rien. En plus, j'aime pas les étiquettes.

Il désigna le dossier que sa baby-sitter improvisée tenait toujours à la main. Il n'avait plus envie de parler et préférait changer de sujet.

_ Tu voulais pas amener ça à ta copine ? Tu marmonnais un truc à propos de "poser la question à Satsuki" pendant que tu cherchais.

_ C'est pas ma copine ! se récria Alex, essuyant un sourire amusé de la part de Rei.

Elle secoua la tête et feuilleta les pages de longues minutes, griffonnant au crayon à papier dans les marges d'un air concentré. Elle sortit une calculatrice d'un tiroir, pianota quelques minutes, annota à nouveau les pages avant de rassembler les documents devant elle. Elle se saisit de la pile et se leva en soupirant, un œil rivé sur la pendule :

_ On descend. Je vais finir ça en bas, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de clients et que je ne puisse plus discuter avec ma…serveuse.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta et rejoignit la blonde dans l'escalier. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, occupée par un demi dizaine de personnes en plus de la rose. Alex fit signe à l'adolescent de s'installer à une table pendant qu'elle restait au bar pour terminer ses comptes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et observa Momoi une seconde. Elle fit craquer sa nuque et s'avança vers son amie qui saluait un client.

_ Satsuki ? Je peux te poser une question ?

La plus jeune sursauta et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

_ Oui ?

_ Ca te dirait d'organiser des soirées à thème au snack ?

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise fit tourner les clés dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

_ Bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire.

_ T'as pas plus pompeux ?

Le blond ignora la remarque et désigna une chaise derrière la caisse pour que Rei s'y assoie.

_ Tu vas vraiment me faire bosser ?

_ Tu veux bosser ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

_ Si t'as envie de m'aider, tu peux venir dans l'arrière boutique. J'ai une livraison qui est arrivée ce matin et il faut que je l'étiquette et la mette en rayon.

Le plus jeune hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Kise ouvrit un carton pour en tirer un T-shirt que l'adolescent fixa d'un air fasciné.

_ C'est toi qui a dessiné tout ça ?

_ Yep. T'en penses quoi ? T'aimes ?

Rei hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_ Mon boulot est moins nul d'un coup, pas vrai ?

_ Un peu moins. Je le met où ?

Kise lui indiqua plusieurs portants et lui montra comment fixer les prix avant d'installer les T-shirt sur les cintres. Il observa l'adolescent quelques minutes, ce dernier était concentré sur sa tâche et vérifiait toujours deux fois qu'il avait fait les choses correctement. Il se mit à son tour au travail, s'absentant dès qu'il entendait la cloche de l'entrée. Il était quatorze heures quarante-cinq quand Rei lui annonça qu'il avait terminé.

_ Cool. Tu peux t'attaquer à ces cartons là, maintenant.

L'ancien mannequin s'esclaffa en constatant le regard ahuri de son apprenti du jour et secoua la tête :

_ Il fait quoi ton copain ?

_ J'ai pas de…

_ Le garçon avec qui Alex m'a dit que tu avais passé ta matinée à discuter.

_ Rien. Ses parents travaillent et eux, ils le laissent rester seul !

_ Si tu me jures que vous ne mettrez pas le bazar dans ma boutique ou dans mes stocks, tu peux lui dire de venir.

_ Sérieux ?!

Kise hocha la tête :

_ Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir quatorze…

L'autre l'interrompit :

_ Quinze ! J'ai eu quinze ans le mois dernier.

_ D'avoir quinze ans. Et loin de moi l'idée de te tenir éloigner de ton co… de ton ami !

Rei hocha la tête et Kise lui tendit son téléphone. L'adolescent le lui rendit quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

_ T'as fait quoi pour être puni ?

Le plus jeune hésita à répondre puis, sans doute effrayé à l'idée que le blond retire sa proposition, finit par avouer :

_ Le mur. Je suis sorti en douce pour aller à une fête avec Jun. Papa et Maman s'en sont rendus compte. Je suis privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin des vacances et de téléphone pendant encore une semaine.

L'ancien mannequin leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un garçon du même âge que Rei entra dans la boutique, l'air timide. Il avait les cheveux courts, des bras et des jambes qui semblaient trop grands pour le reste de son corps et une paire de lunettes était juchée sur son nez et lui donnait un air adorable de Clark Kent.

_ Euh… Bonjour, est-ce que Rei est…

A peine avait-il entendu la cloche que l'adolescent s'était jeté hors de l'arrière boutique :

_ Salut ! Jun, Kise, Kise, Jun. Tu viens ?

Kise pouffa de rire.

_ Montre lui comment ranger les vêtements !

Rei passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte :

_ Tu veux le faire travailler ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé, décidément ce gamin ne manquait pas de culot.

_ Pourquoi, vous avez mieux à faire ? Tous les deux ? Seuls ? Dans l'arrière boutique ? Sans personne pour vous voir ?

Les deux garçons semblèrent saisir le sous-entendu puisque Rei répondit aussitôt, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler la rougeur naissante sur ses joues :

_ Non, c'est bon. On va les ranger, tes T-shirts !

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Et là, elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais des soirées à thème !

Kise éclata de rire et manqua de s'étrangler avec son yaourt.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je te jure ! Elle voulait savoir si ça me posait problème d'organiser des soirées à thème au snack ou si j'étais prête à m'habiller façon années 80 ! Apparemment, ce genre de trucs rapporte et elle envisage d'en faire une ou deux par mois. Jack avait pas l'air super emballé quand elle lui en parlé après mon service, il a peur qu'elle fasse dégénérer les choses. Ce qui risque d'arriver, d'ailleurs, mais ça serait drôle. Je sais pas encore ce qu'en pense Yukino mais perso, je trouverais ça marrant. On diffuserait de la musique des années 80, on s'habillerait comme à cette époque et les premières boissons seraient offertes à ceux qui seraient dans le thème. J'ai hâte qu'elle lance une soirée maillot de bain ! Ca sera énorme !

_ Tu veux voir Alex en maillot de bain ?

Momoi s'empourpra aussitôt à cette idée.

_ Non ! C'est pas à ça que je pensais ! Pas que ça me déplairait, remarque. Mais c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Juste imagine : la moitié des clients entrant dans le snack en maillot et prenant leur bière à moitié à poil. Ce serait tellement drôle !

Kise se laissa emporter par le rire de son amie. Cela le rassurait de la voir s'enthousiasmer à nouveau. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait vivre avec Kasamatsu une semaine et demie plus tôt, elle avait semblé plutôt distante.

_ Et toi, avec Rei ?

_ Je lui ai proposé d'inviter son copain à la boutique, enfin il nie que ce soit son copain mais ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux que j'ai du mal à le croire, et je les ai fait ranger des T-shirt une partie de l'après midi. s'exclama le blond.

_ Tu es affreux ! rigola la rose.

_ Je sais ! Et puis après Hyuga est arrivé, il a voulu aller le récupérer directement dans l'arrière boutique et j'ai dû l'en empêcher pour pas qu'il voie Jun. Du coup, je l'ai forcé à faire un tour complet du magasin pendant que les gosses s'échappaient par la porte de derrière et que Rei revenait. Le pauvre, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi j'insistais autant avec la nouvelle collection de salopettes. Il n'arrêtait pas de remonter ses lunettes, comme Midorimacchi, et il a essayé trois fois d'aller dans l'arrière boutique, j'ai même dû le faire passer par le rayon bébé pendant qu'il s'efforçait de s'enfuir. Il a fini par appeler Rei pour qu'il vienne et m'a dit qu'il était pressé avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Momoi se tordait de rire sur le canapé, incapable de s'arrêter. Quand son fou rire se calma, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle poussa un long soupir et lâcha :

_ Quand je pense que Riko croyait confier son fils à des adultes responsables.

Elle ricana encore une seconde à l'idée du couple Hyuga persuadé que Rei avait durement travaillé tout l'après midi et regarda son ami :

_ Ca va me manquer. Nos discussions devant la télé le soir. T'as intérêt à passer me voir les soirs où ton copain travaillera !

_ Promis. Mais tu sais on a encore rien trouvé. On a à peine eu le temps de chercher et le peu qu'on a vu n'est pas dans nos moyens ou alors ça l'est mais c'est pas ce qu'on cherche.

Momoi hocha la tête d'un air pensif avant de soupirer longuement.

_ Quoi ? Tu penses à Alex ?

_ Je me suis ridiculisée ce matin, t'as bien vu. Elle doit me prendre pour une cinglée, ou une idiote, elle doit croire que…

_ Elle était inquiète pour toi et voulait savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait.

_ Oh. Vraiment ?

Kise hocha la tête avec un demi sourire.

_ Je continue de croire que tu devrais lui en parler. A moins qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec elle. Et n'ose même pas me dire que c'est à cause de la différence d'âge, je ne te croirais pas.

Momoi soupira :

_ Je veux pas… Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. J'aime mon boulot au snack et j'aime vraiment Alex. Si je lui dis et qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi, ça va ruiner nos relations professionnelles. Peut-être qu'elle serait capable de bosser avec moi mais je serais incapable de travailler avec elle en sachant qu'elle m'a rejeté.

_ Tu préfères prendre le risque de passer à côté d'une jolie histoire plutôt que de saboter votre amitié. J'ai compris. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de croire qu'elle t'aime bien. Voire un peu plus.

Momoi leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra la télécommande coincée sous un coussin pour changer de chaîne et de sujet de conversation.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Alex poussa la porte sans frapper et entra, s'avançant dans l'appartement en s'écriant :

_ Tatsuya ? J'suis là !

Le brun lui répondit qu'il était dans le salon avec Taiga et la blonde les rejoignit, posant trois boîtes en carton sur la table :

_ Trois pizzas ? s'étonna le rouge.

_ Je savais pas si Masako serait là. Comme t'en manges une et demie à toi tout seul, je me suis dit que j'allais être prévoyante.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête, amusés.

_ Tu prévois toujours trop, t'as peur que je meure de faim si j'ai pas de restes ? se moqua le brun avant de reprendre :

_ On sera que tous les trois, ce soir. On t'attendait pour choisir un film. Tu préfères Star Wars ou Fight Club ?

C'était leur tradition en attendant la reprise des championnats de basket. Ce n'était pas tant à propos des films que de les regarder ensembles et ils les avaient tous les trois déjà vus mais ne se lassaient jamais de les voir ensembles. Alex ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commenter chaque action et cela amusait les deux autres qui se prenaient toujours au jeu.

_ Quel Star Wars ? s'enquit la jeune femme en s'installant avec eux sur le canapé.

_ Le 4.

_ Quel 4 ? Le quatre comme le premier sorti qui est en fait le quatrième de la série ou le 4 comme le premier chronologiquement mais le quatrième sorti ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ "Un nouvel espoir". répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.

_ Ok, va pour Star Wars. De toute façon, j'adore Han Solo !

Kagami lui jeta un regard amusé avant de répliquer :

_ Mais t'es aussi fan de Anakin/Dark Vador !

_ Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si je craque toujours pour les méchants ! Déjà quand j'étais gosse, mon personnage préféré de "Peter Pan" était Capitaine Crochet !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

_ "Le Livre de la Jungle" ? demanda le rouge, persuadé que la réponse l'amuserait.

_ Kaa était super cool avec son pouvoir d'hypnotiseur !

_ "La Petite Sirène" ? renchérit Himuro.

_ Ca sert à rien de me poser la question, le méchant est toujours au moins dans mon top 3. Et oui, j'aimais bien Ursula. C'est quand même pas ma faute si c'est souvent les méchants les plus intéressants ! Regarde Scar par exemple : il est rejeté par tout le monde. Si Mufasa et les autres lions ne l'avaient pas mis à l'écart, il serait peut-être pas devenu tyrannique !

Les deux frères s'esclaffèrent :

_ Je t'avoue que c'est pas le premier truc auquel j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu le film mais… Et Jafar ? J'suis sûr que t'aimais Jafar !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Mon préféré c'était le génie : il était bleu, et je trouvais ses pouvoirs vraiment cools. Mais oui, j'aimais bien Jafar et je trouvais sa tenue super classe. Tu sais qu'Aladdin était l'un de mes Disney préféré ? Ca fait peut-être vingt ans que je l'ai pas vu mais j'ai toujours adoré ce film !

Les garçons rirent à nouveau et Himuro revint s'installer sur le canapé à côté des deux autres :

_ La prochaine fois, je te louerais Aladdin si tu veux !

_ Me tente pas. répliqua la plus âgée avec un sourire comme elle se penchait pour attraper une pizza.

_ "Il y a très longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine…" Pourquoi ça commence toujours comme ça ? Ils peuvent pas te donner des infos plus précises ? commença à râler la jeune femme en coupant une part.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement et reporta son attention sur l'écran tandis que le texte défilait en anglais. Elle commença à fredonner la musique sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses deux amis dissimulant un sourire.

_ Dites, tant que j'y pense, vous faites quoi le week end prochain ? lança Kagami après quelques minutes alors que R2-D2 et Z6-PO avançaient dans le désert.

_ Que dalle, je suis censée finir mon service à 21h. Pourquoi ?

_ C'est l'anniversaire de Daiki. On est censés retrouver les autres en boîte.

_ T'es en train de nous inviter à l'anniversaire d'Aomine ? préféra s'assurer le brun, incrédule.

_ Vous faites comme vous voulez, si ça vous dit vous pouvez venir.

Himuro ricana dans sa barbe, assurant qu'il essaierait de s'en souvenir et Alex détourna ses yeux de l'écran quelques instants pour demander :

_ Quant tu dis "les autres", c'est qui ?

_ Normalement, tout le monde. Kuroko sera là, Akashi a dit qu'il l'accompagnerait, Kise aussi et il essaiera de venir avec Kasamatsu puisqu'il bossera pas ce jour là, j'en ai pas encore parlé à Midorima et Takao mais ils y seront sûrement aussi.

La blonde hocha la tête avant que son presque frère n'ajoute avec un sourire en coin :

_ Et Momoi, évidemment.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Elle viendra seule ?

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Pour rien, Taiga. Tous les autres viennent en couple alors c'est juste pour savoir.

_ Toi, tu viendras pas en couple…

_ J'ai pas dit que je viendrais. grogna la blonde en se renfrognant.

_ Elle sera seule. finit par avouer Kagami en s'empêchant de rire, gardant un œil sur la jeune femme.

_ Ok. se contenta de répondre Alex.

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux et se concentrèrent sur le film quelques minutes avant que la plus âgée lâche en direction du rouge :

_ Je viendrais. A l'anniversaire de Daiki.

_ Je m'en doutais.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kise s'accouda au bar et détailla calmement les allées-venues à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il sourit en reconnaissant le dénommé Watanabe qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Quelqu'un s'appuya contre son dos en grognant :

_ Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici pendant mon jour de repos ?

L'ancien mannequin ricana et se tourna vers Kasamatsu.

_ C'est l'anniversaire d'Aominecchi. En plus on peut faire ça…

Il se pencha pour embrasser le brun à pleine bouche, le surprenant un peu. Le plus petit répondit tout de même au baiser, se laissant emporter par l'enthousiasme de son petit-ami. Il s'écarta, reprenant son souffle et lui jeta un regard intrigué :

_ Et c'était pour quoi "ça" ? s'efforça-t-il de s'énerver, pas franchement convaincant.

_ Pour le type qui nous mate. Juste à ta droite.

Kasamatsu se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir le regard fuyant de Watanabe avant de se replacer face au blond, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_ Ok. Je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Il fit signe à une jeune femme que Kise n'avait vu qu'en de rares occasions et la salua, discutant une minute avec elle avant de passer commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revenaient avec plusieurs verres et une bouteille de champagne que le brun posa sur la table. Avisant Momoi, Midorima et Kuroko qui sortaient déjà leurs portefeuille Kasamatsu s'empressa de lancer :

_ C'est pour moi. Vous avez qu'à voir ça comme mon cadeau à Aomine.

_ Merci, mec. C'est sympa.

Le bleu lui adressa un sourire vaguement reconnaissant qui se transforma en grimace quand l'autre ajouta avec une moue narquoise :

_ Je l'ai eue à moitié prix parce que je m'entend bien avec la barmaid de ce soir.

Alex et Kagami ricanèrent et le rouge ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son compagnon qui tenta de se dérober.

_ Je m'en fous, ouvrez la cette bouteille !

_ Tu es incorrigible. soupira Midorima d'un ton amusé.

Kasamatsu servit tout le monde et ils trinquèrent à la santé d'Aomine. Elle venait de boire la première gorgée quand Alex demanda innocemment :

_ Tatsuya devait pas venir ?

_ T'as invité ton frère ?! s'exclama aussitôt le bleu en se tournant vers Kagami.

_ Je l'ai pas invité, je lui ai juste dit qu'on se réunissait ici ce soir. Il passera peut-être avec sa copine mais rien n'est sûr.

_ Un couple hétéro ici ? Ca va nous changer. grogna Aomine, pas très emballé à l'idée de voir Himuro débarquer.

_ Ca n'a jamais vraiment dérangé personne quand je venais avec Shoichi. Au début il était pas vraiment fan de l'idée mais il a fini par s'habituer à l'ambiance et à la fin, j'avais même pas besoin de le convaincre pour qu'il accepte de venir. plaisanta sa meilleure amie en avalant une gorgée de boisson pétillante.

_ C'est marrant parce que je l'ai jamais vu ici. lâcha Alex d'une voix sèche.

Kagami la regarda, hésitant entre froncer les sourcils et sourire :

_ C'est sans doute parce que tu ne sors quasiment jamais en boîte.

_ Pourtant on est venues plusieurs fois ensembles. lança Momoi, pensive.

_ C'est parce qu'avant j'étais une adulte responsable ! C'est vous qui m'avez dévergondée !

Les autres rirent et après quelques minutes, Aomine décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre la piste de danse. Il entraîna Kagami avec lui et fut rapidement suivi par Kise qui tirait Kasamatsu par le poignet :

_ Pour une fois que tu es là en tant que client, je compte bien en profiter !

Momoi s'éloigna à son tour après avoir terminé son verre de champagne et Alex la suivit du regard.

_ Tout va bien ? s'enquit Midorima qui tentait d'échapper à la poigne de Takao.

_ Tout. Va. Très bien.

Elle termina son verre, le regard fixé sur une masse de cheveux roses qui se perdaient dans la foule avant de soupirer. Elle posa la flûte vide et se leva pour rejoindre Kagami qui avait faussé compagnie à son amant et s'était approché du bar. Midorima l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur un problème plus immédiat.

_ Takao, lâche moi ! Je ne viendrais pas danser avec toi ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul.

Le brun insista encore un peu avant de se résigner. Au dernier moment, son amant le retint et il se retourna, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres :

_ T'as changé d'avis ?

_ Si jamais tu… penses que ça va pas, ça ne me dérange pas de partir plus tôt. se contenta de l'informer le vert.

Le sourire de Takao s'élargit encore un peu et il vint planter un baiser sur ses lèvres :

_ T'en fais pas. Si jamais je sens que c'est trop, je viendrais te voir Shin-chan !

L'autre hocha la tête et le laissa s'en aller, l'observant du coin de l'œil comme il rejoignait Momoi pour lui proposer de danser. A côté de lui, Akashi et Kuroko se regardaient dans les yeux. Cela leur arrivait parfois et ils dégageaient cette impression un peu étrange de se comprendre sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Après quelques secondes, le rouge soupira et lâcha :

_ Je vais rester ici avec Shintaro.

Kuroko hocha la tête et se leva, l'embrassant avant de rejoindre Alex et Kagami. Ce dernier fulminait et dardait un regard noir sur Aomine à intervalles réguliers. Il discuta un moment avec les deux autres avant de craquer comme son amant attrapait un grand type chauve par le bras et lui décochait un sourire ravageur :

_ Non mais regardez le ! Il drague ouvertement ce mec. Et il ose faire ça sous mon nez !

L'américain leva les yeux au ciel, furieux, et Alex soupira :

_ C'est son anniversaire, t'as qu'à le laisser fa…

_ C'est pas une raison ! Je vais pas rester sans rien faire !

_ S'il te plaît, attends demain pour faire éclater un scandale… Et par pitié, ne déclenche pas de bagarre ce soir, mes gants de boxe sont au pressing. soupira sa presque sœur en avalant cul sec le fond de vodka qui lui restait, cherchant quelqu'un dans la foule.

Elle avait perdu Momoi de vue en rejoignant Kagami et s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas l'apercevoir au milieu des gens. Elle finit par la trouver en train de s'approcher de son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du bar.

Le rouge allait lui répliquer sèchement qu'il pouvait très bien se battre tout seul quand l'odieux inconnu qui faisait de l'œil à Aomine depuis cinq minutes passa près de lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras avec l'intention de mettre les choses au clair et l'autre le regarda de haut en bas :

_ Quoi ? Si c'est à cause de ton mec, dis lui d'aller se faire foutre !

Le rouge fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer plusieurs fois sans rien dire, coupé dans son élan. Celle la, il l'avait pas vue venir.

_ Mon mec ?

_ Tu sors bien avec le gars de l'autre côté du bar, celui avec les cheveux bleus et le cul d'enfer ?

_ Euh… oui. Comment tu…

L'homme jeta un regard noir à Aomine qui discutait avec Momoi, appuyé contre le bar, et se tourna vers Kagami pour lui couper la parole :

_ Tu devrais lui dire que son anglais est naze !

_ Son anglais ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ C'est le seul truc dont il a parlé pendant que je le draguais avant de me dire qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais lui traduire un truc. C'est bon, je peux y aller ? J'ai mieux à faire que bavarder avec vous deux. Sérieux, trouvez un autre moyen de régler vos problèmes les gars.

Kagami desserra sa prise sur le biceps de l'inconnu et se retourna vers Alex qui se tordait de rire dans son dos.

_ Faut croire qu'il veut vraiment savoir ce que t'as dit à ton père.

Le rouge ne répondit pas tout de suite et la plus âgée s'éloigna, toujours hilare, marmonnant quelque chose en anglais qu'il n'entendit pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? finit par lâcher l'américain en faisant face à Kuroko.

_ On dirait qu'Aomine-kun ne s'intéresse plus aux inconnus.

_ Sans déconner ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé en un an ?! Quand tu penses que l'année dernière jour pour jour, on avait notre premier vrai rendez-vous !

_ Il a changé parce qu'il t'aime, Kagami-kun.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague, et se saisit du verre que la barmaid venait de déposer devant lui.

_ Ca fait flipper.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ D'avoir autant d'emprise sur quelqu'un.

Kuroko sourit et jeta une œillade discrète vers Akashi qui tentait de maintenir la discussion avec Midorima malgré le bruit.

_ C'est vrai.

Le plus grand soupira et resta silencieux un moment, fixant son petit-ami une demi-douzaine de mètres plus loin. Il ricanait comme Momoi s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas céder à la pression d'Alex qui voulait l'emmener danser avec elle. Le bleu poussa sa meilleure amie vers l'américaine et la rose lui promit en quelques signes qu'il le lui paierait. Kagami commanda deux nouveaux verres et se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour le rejoindre. Quand il réussit enfin à l'atteindre, il posa les deux verres devant lui avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de dire :

_ "Oui, il me rend heureux et je suis peut-être stupide mais je l'aime vraiment et je pense qu'il m'aime aussi".

Aomine s'écarta et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon père avant de partir quand il m'a dit que j'avais l'air heureux avec toi. Il paraît que tu cherchais désespérément un traducteur alors autant t'éviter de te ridiculiser en essayant de parler anglais.

Le bleu laissa un sourire ravi fleurir sur ses lèvres et embrassa son amant à pleine bouche.

_ J'suis bien avec toi aussi. finit-il par lâcher en détournant le regard, une moue gênée accrochée au visage.

Kagami sourit et comptait prolonger le moment encore quelques instants quand il fut brisé par une exclamation :

_ Putain de merde !

Le rouge fixa Aomine et demanda intrigué :

_ Quoi ?!

Plus loin, Kuroko entraînait Akashi vers la piste de danse. Ce dernier y allait visiblement à contre cœur. Il s'était fait avoir. Il se faisait toujours avoir, à vrai dire. Quand Kuroko venait le voir avec un sourire discret flottant comme une ombre sur son visage, qu'il l'approchait avec ses yeux joueurs, Akashi savait qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose et résistait sans conviction quelques secondes avant de céder de bonne grâce. Ca ne le dérangeait jamais vraiment quand c'était Kuroko qui le lui demandait. Encore que…

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Kuroko avait rejoint la table où le rouge discutait avec Midorima. Ce dernier observait Takao du coin de l'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Le petit bleu s'était approché et s'était assis à côté de son mari, un sourire à peine voilé planant sur ses lèvres. Il était resté quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de demander le plus naturellement du monde :

_ Tu viens danser ?

Akashi s'était raidit et l'avait regardé comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit :

_ Pardon ?

_ Danser, Seijuro. J'aimerais aller danser.

_ Danser ? Moi ? Tetsuya, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Le sourire de Kuroko s'était fait plus franc comme Midorima les regardait à présent avec attention, l'air amusé à l'idée de voir son ami sur la piste de danse et ne doutant pas une seconde que c'était ce qui allait arriver.

_ Oui, j'aimerais bien danser avec toi.

_ C'est non, Tetsuya. Je ne danserais pas sur cette musique de sauvages.

_ S'il te plaît ?

_ Non.

_ Pour une fois qu'on sort tous les deux. On n'en a jamais l'occasion d'habitude.

Akashi avait détourné le regard et fini par soupirer :

_ Je n'aurais absolument aucune idée de comment bouger sur cette musique.

_ Tu n'as qu'à faire comme les autres. Je te montrerais.

L'avocat n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de fixer l'autre d'un air encore un peu stupéfait.

_ Bon, tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave. s'était finalement résigné Kuroko avant de se lever.

Il commençait à s'éloigner quand il avait ajouté :

_ Je vais demander à Kise-kun, peut-être que lui voudra bien danser avec moi.

Akashi avait froncé les sourcils avant de soupirer et de poser son verre sur la table d'un geste brusque. Il s'était levé et avait emboîté le pas de Kuroko qui souriait, apparemment ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

_ Non mais… Alors là ! Dites moi que je rêve ! s'exclama Aomine, le regard toujours rivé sur ses amis.

_ Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Akashi danser. Même quand il vient en boîte, il se contente de rester en retrait, d'habitude. Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal pour une première fois.

Le bleu ricana :

_ Parce que c'est la deuxième. Minimum.

Il avisa l'air surpris du rouge et haussa les épaules :

_ Quoi ? Tu pensais qu'en sept ans Satsuki les avait jamais traînés en boîte ? Elle allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin après les avoir casés ensembles !

Kagami eut une rire amusé :

_ Comme si Akashi faisait quoi que ce soit dont il n'avait pas envie.

Aomine ne répondit pas et après plusieurs minutes de silence, son amant se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air contrarié et les bras croisés sur le torse. Il fixait un point sur la piste de danse et sa mine semblait plus agacée de seconde en seconde. L'américain suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur Alex et Momoi qui dansaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, riant de concert à chaque mouvement :

_ Elles ont bu combien de verres tu crois ? grogna Aomine.

_ Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème qu'elles dansent ensembles ? répondit son petit-ami.

_ C'est pas ça. Mais Satsuki est vraiment amoureuse et ça, ça va pas l'aider.

_ Tu t'es pas dit qu'Alex pouvait ressentir la même chose ?

Aomine secoua la tête sans répondre et attrapa le verre que Kagami avait déposé devant lui plusieurs minutes auparavant pour le boire d'une seule traite.

_ On verra bien.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Alex fixait distraitement l'écran de son téléphone, appuyée contre le bar du snack. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle éteignit son portable et le rangea dans la poche de son jean avant de récupérer son plateau et de servir les quelques clients encore présents. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle s'était laissée aller à ce point. Combien de verres avait-elle bu avant d'aller s'accrocher ainsi à Momoi ? En tout cas, pas assez pour que ses souvenirs s'embrouillent. Avec un peu de chance, la rose ne s'en souvenait pas, elle. Alex ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux avant de récupérer l'élastique autour de son poignet et de faire une queue de cheval rapide. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la plus jeune depuis l'anniversaire d'Aomine trois jours auparavant si ce n'était un appel pour lui dire qu'elle était malade et ne pourrait pas venir travailler. Peut-être devait elle lui envoyer un message pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ou l'appeler. Aller la voir ? Elle poussa un nouveau soupir : elle s'était mise dans le pétrin. Quelqu'un toussota pour attirer son attention et elle releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard froid d'Aomine.

_ Oh, Daiki ! Salut. Tu bosses pas ?

_ J'ai pris ma pause déjeuner un peu en avance.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si je te parle avec Kise dans les parages, il va s'empresser de tout raconter à Satsuki et figure toi que je tiens à la vie. Et puis Taiga n'apprécierait pas non plus et j'ai aucune envie d'ajouter des tensions. Il est assez stressé comme ça depuis qu'il connaît la date du procès d'Hanamiya.

_ Oui, il m'en a parlé. Apparemment son père sera là pour le soutenir, c'est bien.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement une paire d'yeux contrariés qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

_ Et… De quoi tu voulais me parler en secret ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Satsuki ?

_ Comment ça "qu'est-ce que je fous" ?

_ Me prend pas pour un con, Alex. Je vous ai vues l'autre soir.

_ Et ? C'est toi qui l'a poussée à venir avec moi. En plus, deux amies peuvent pas danser ensembles ? répliqua la blonde d'un air pincé.

_ Pas quand une des deux veut plus.

L'américaine se crispa et attendit qu'il continue :

_ Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas remarqué que Satsuki est amoureuse de toi ?!

Alex écarquilla les yeux et dut raffermir sa prise sur le comptoir pour être sûre de ne pas tomber :

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! Taiga m'avait bien dit que t'étais une bille niveau flirt mais là c'est quand même incroyable !

_ Attends une seconde ! Satsuki est amoureuse ? De MOI ?

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "elle me tuera si elle apprend que j'ai fait ça" avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde :

_ Ouais, Alex. Et ça dure depuis un moment.

_ T'en es vraiment sûr ?

_ Tu l'as su en combien de temps, que Taiga était amoureux de moi ?

_ …

_ Exactement. Je connais Satsuki depuis qu'on a quatre ans, elle est comme ma sœur. En fait, je la connais mieux que ma sœur. Alors oui j'en suis sûr. Et je sais pas à quoi tu joues avec elle, mais arrête.

_ Pardon ? Arrêter quoi ?

_ Les sorties à deux, les danses sexy, les blagues pseudo-innocentes, les échanges de regards appuyés. Tous ces trucs que tu fais naturellement et qui lui donnent de faux espoirs.

_ Qui te dit que c'est des faux espoirs ?

_ C'est pas le cas ?

Alex détourna le regard sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de cette information. Tout ça la prenait de court, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à répondre !

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Que tu fasses ça par jeu ou que ce soit dans ton caractère, honnêtement j'en ai rien à carrer. Mais si ses sentiments sont pas réciproques, arrête de la mener en bateau.

_ Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? demanda presque aussitôt la blonde.

_ Hein ?

_ Si elle apprend que t'as fait ça, Satsuki t'en voudra énormément. Tu pourrais la perdre sur ce coup là.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle doit pas le savoir ! Mais j'en ai marre de la voir blessée. Et si tu peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, laisse la le chercher ailleurs. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque ? répliqua Aomine d'un ton dur.

_ Alors ça c'est trop fort ! J'ai passé deux ans à te le répéter et ça t'a pas empêché de continuer ta relation tordue avec Taiga ! Pourquoi moi, je devrais t'écouter ?!

_ Parce que moi je suis un con ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

_ Ca, on est bien d'accord !

_ A toi de voir si tu veux faire la même chose que moi. Et si tu décides que c'est ce que tu veux, sache juste que j'ai moins de patience que toi et Himuro.

Le bleu la regarda dans les yeux encore quelques instants, tous deux se fusillant du regard comme s'ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Aomine finit par soupirer :

_ J'y vais. Réfléchis-y.

Il commença à s'éloigner quand elle l'arrêta :

_ Attends ! Si jamais… Si jamais c'était réciproque, qu'est ce que tu dirais ?

_ Si jamais c'était réciproque, je dirais que ça craint. Parce que toutes les deux ensembles, vous trouveriez sûrement un moyen de nous rendre tous cinglés.

Il secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

_ On sait tous les deux que ça apporte rien de bon de la fermer à ce sujet : j'ai essayé pendant des années avec Taiga et t'as bien vu où ça nous a menés. Alors si tu l'aimes dis lui et empêche la de nous organiser un rendez-vous à quatre.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi tendit un carton à Kasamatsu et le laissa l'emmener avec les autres dans sa voiture comme elle jetait un coup d'œil à son appartement. Débarrassé des affaires de Kise, il semblait plus rangé, un peu plus vide. Elle soupira et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

_ On habite à cinq minutes en voiture tu sais. Je viendrais squatter le canapé quand Yukiocchi travaillera. On se tiendra mutuellement compagnie et tu pourras me raconter tout ce qu'il se passe avec Alex.

La rose lui sourit tristement :

_ T'as plutôt intérêt.

Aomine choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre et fusiller l'ancien mannequin du regard :

_ Je te préviens : il est hors de question que je me coltine encore ton armoire ! Démerde toi tout seul ou laisse la ici !

_ Mais… Je peux pas abandonner mon dressing ! On est ensembles depuis que je vis seul ! Je l'ai eu quand j'ai commencé le mannequinat et…

_ Kise, C'est un putain de meuble, pas ton mec ou ton doudou ! Ce truc pèse une tonne et ne passe même pas les portes ! J'suis prêt à parier qu'il entrerait pas dans votre appart !

_ Mais je…

_ C'est non ! Trouve un autre pigeon pour transporter ce truc !

Le bleu avisa alors sa meilleure amie qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose et l'interrompit aussitôt :

_ C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre en me parlant de mes muscles ou je sais pas quelle autre connerie ! J'ai dit non ! Démerdez vous.

Il récupéra une pile de cartons qu'il avait posée à l'entrée de la chambre et s'éloigna, rejoignant Kasamatsu au rez de chaussée pour déposer les dernières affaires de Kise dans la voiture. Il s'appuya contre la portière arrière et tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

_ Ton mec est une plaie. grogna-t-il en expulsant la fumée grisâtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

_ Il veut emporter l'espèce de truc énorme qu'il appelle son "dressing" !

Le brun ricana. Il avait passé près de vingt minutes la veille à tenter de dissuader Kise de prendre cette armoire, sans succès. Il avait fini par céder et ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Aomine en ferait autant avant la fin de la journée. C'est effectivement ce qui finit par arriver et ils se retrouvèrent à transporter tant bien que mal l'énorme meuble dans l'escalier jusqu'à la camionnette qu'un des collègues de Kasamatsu lui avait prêtée. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur nouvel appartement, Aomine pesta plusieurs minutes à l'idée de monter l'armoire jusqu'au troisième étage et soupira de soulagement quand la voiture de Kagami se gara près de lui :

_ Désolé pour le retard. Besoin d'aide ?

Le bleu lui avait désigné le meuble et Kagami avait soupiré :

_ Sérieux, Kise ? Encore ton "dressing" ?

_ Quoi ? J'y tiens énormément. A nous cinq on devrait bien y arriver.

Après plus de trois quarts d'heures à pester, à s'insulter dans les escaliers (trop étroits), à s'énerver et à maudire l'armoire (trop grosse), ils finirent par la faire entrer dans la bonne chambre et Kasamatsu soupira :

_ Je suis d'accord avec Aomine : si un jour on change d'appart, on abandonne ce truc !

_ Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! pleurnicha le blond.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et décidèrent de finir de décharger. Quand enfin les derniers cartons furent posés et qu'Aomine eut pesté à propos des déménageurs qu'ils auraient dû embaucher une autre dizaine de fois, ils se laissèrent tous tomber sur le canapé.

_ Vous savez quoi ? J'ai faim. Pas vous ? lança Momoi.

_ J'ai envie d'une bière. se contenta de répondre son meilleur ami.

_ Désolé mais on n'a rien dans le frigo pour l'instant. On installera tout demain. grogna Kasamatsu, la tête renversée contre le dossier.

_ Vous en faites pas, on a tout prévu. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

La rose capta les regards horrifiés de ses amis et précisa :

_ C'est Ki-chan qui a préparé le repas. Lasagnes végétariennes, ça vous va ?

Les autres semblèrent se détendre et répondirent par un hochement de tête général. Momoi leva les yeux au ciel, décidant d'aller récupérer ce qu'il fallait sans même prendre la peine de s'offusquer. Le blond se proposa de l'accompagner et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il récupérèrent les boissons et le plat au frais.

_ On devrait faire chauffer les lasagnes ici : le propriétaire a dit qu'on n'aurait l'électricité que dans deux jours. informa Kise.

Son amie hocha la tête et plaça plusieurs parts de nourriture à réchauffer, sortant des boîtes isothermes du placard.

_ Alors, toi et Alex ? Ca s'est passé comment les retrouvailles ? Ca fait quatre jours que t'évite le sujet.

La rose soupira et envisagea de l'éviter une fois encore avant de renoncer :

_ Elle est bizarre.

_ Comment ça "bizarre" ? On es tous bizarres, Alexcchi et toi les premières.

_ Je sais pas, elle a changé d'attitude.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, cherchant comment expliquer les choses :

_ Eh bien déjà, elle fait un bond dès qu'on s'effleure. Et puis elle ose plus me regarder dans les yeux et ça, c'est super bizarre ! Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a compris. En même temps, après ce qui s'est passé pendant l'anniversaire de Dai-chan…

_ Vous avez juste dansé ensembles, c'est pas si terrible.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a aussi mon comportement des derniers mois et je suis presque sûre que je rougis à chaque fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

_ Eh bien… Déjà, tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle soit au courant. Et puis elle ne t'en a pas parlé alors… Tu continues comme avant, j'imagine. Ou alors, tu te décides à lui en parler franchement et à mettre les choses à plat. Tu connais mon avis sur la question : je pense que tu devrais lui en parler. Mais c'est toi qui voit.

La rose grimaça :

_ T'as raison… Je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit au courant. Je vais pas prendre le risque de lui dire.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusé de la voir esquiver le problème une fois de plus, et sursauta quand une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Ils se levèrent pour aller récupérer la nourriture et quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement où les autres les attendaient, Kise posa une main sur son cœur :

_ Où est-ce que t'as appris à conduire comme ça ? Pas dans une auto-école en tout cas !

_ J'avais pas envie que les lasagnes refroidissent : c'est meilleur chaud quand même.

_ C'est meilleur quand on est VIVANT pour les manger !

_ Oh, ça va. J'ai juste pris un raccourci. soupira la rose.

_ Un trottoir ! C'était un trottoir, Momoicchi !

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Ils retrouvèrent les autres, perdus dans les cartons en train de chercher où ils avaient rangé la vaisselle. Ils finirent par la trouver et tout le monde se servit avant de commencer à manger en discutant.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Alex ?

La blonde abandonna son activité un instant pour regarder Momoi qui la fixait d'un air concerné.

_ Oui ?

_ Quand tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais des soirées à thèmes, je pensais que tu parlais de soirées spéciales "années 80" ou "hippie" ou même spéciale "pharaons" ou "tenue de ski". En fait, tu as toi-même parlé des années 80 !

_ Et alors ? On pourra faire tout ça après. Il faut commencer fort, en portant un grand coup !

_ C'est pas plutôt l'inverse qu'on devrait faire ? Commencer soft et augmenter le niveau ?

_ Non, il faut marquer les esprits tout de suite ! Il faut être original, se démarquer, sinon les gens t'oublient.

_ Alex, on remplit la salle tous les jours et on a une base solide d'habitués. T'es pas obligée d'organiser une soirée "drag queen" pour rester dans les mémoires. exposa calmement la plus jeune, le regard fixé sur l'affiche que sa patronne était en train d'afficher.

_ T'es sûre de ton coup ?

_ Absolument ! Tu vas voir, ça va faire un tabac.

Momoi acquiesça sans conviction. Elle était toujours aussi dubitative une semaine plus tard, appuyée derrière le bar. Alex avait décidé de rester travailler pour la soirée, arguant que si les soirées à thème devaient attirer plus de clients, la rose allait certainement avoir besoin d'aide. De plus, elle tenait absolument à observer le résultat. C'est d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'approcha de son amie :

_ Alors ? Je t'avais bien dit que ça aurait du succès !

_ Ouais… J'imagine.

_ C'est grâce à l'affiche que Rei a dessiné. Elle est vraiment top !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui offrir en échange ? Teppei m'a dit qu'il devait toujours insister pour qu'il l'aide avec les affiches de l'assos.

_ Je lui ai dit que tout travail méritait salaire et que je le paierais en conséquence pour son boulot. Ca l'a pas mal motivé !

Momoi hésita un instant entre rire ou lever les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par opter pour la première option. La blonde lui répondit par un large sourire rayonnant et la laissa s'éloigner avec son plateau.

Dans la salle, les éclats de rire et de voix occupaient l'espace sonore. Alex et Momoi se croisaient régulièrement, plateau à la main, et la blonde observait avec fierté la masse de clients. Aomine se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et salua sa meilleure amie :

_ Ta patronne est timbrée. lâcha-t-il simplement.

La rose sourit, organisant les verres pleins dans son plateau, avant de répondre :

_ Pourquoi t'es là alors ?

_ Taiga était curieux de voir le résultat. J'avoue que je me demandais aussi ce qu'Alex avait vraiment en tête.

_ Oh. Bah reste au moins jusqu'à l'élection de "miss drag queen".

Le bleu écarquilla les yeux :

_ Pardon ?

_ Alex a organisé un concours de miss. Ce sera animé par une drag queen. Jack avait raison : Alex est une pro quand il s'agit de s'emballer et de faire les choses en grande pompe. Je pensais simplement qu'il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps.

Aomine eut un sourire crispé en constatant l'air attendri de sa meilleure amie comme elle posait les yeux sur la blonde qui servait une cliente plus loin.

_ Tu lui fais trop confiance. grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et s'éloigna avec un plateau surchargé, distribuant les commandes pendant qu'Alex semblait faire les dernières mises au point avec une drag queen en robe bleu roi qui serait chargée d'animer le concours. Momoi la regarda un instant avant de sursauter quand quelqu'un à sa gauche siffla. Elle regarda l'homme qui la jaugeait avec un air narquois.

_ Je… peux vous aider ? grommela la serveuse, loin d'être enchantée à l'idée de se faire siffler.

_ Ouais, j't'ai demandé une bière !

_ Vous l'aurez quand j'aurais fini de servir les commandes déjà prêtes.

_ Je la veux maintenant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils sans remarquer qu'Alex s'était approchée et tendait l'oreille.

_ Excusez-moi ? Vous allez faire comme tout le monde et attendre votre tour.

L'homme se leva, déclenchant quelques rires parmi les amis qui l'accompagnaient, et Momoi constata qu'il la dépassait de presque une tête. Sans se démonter, elle posa son plateau sur la table et soutint son regard.

_ Tu te prends pour qui, pétasse ? Tu baisses les yeux quand je te parle ! Une gonzesse, ça obéit aux mecs. Donc tu vas aller me chercher ma bière et tu vas la ramener avec le sourire ! Sinon…

La rose s'empourpra violemment, furieuse, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans réussir à trouver de réplique adéquate. Elle était prise de court et rien n'arrivait à sortir de ses lèvres. Elle garda ses yeux fixés dans ceux du client qui ne sembla pas apprécier et renversa les verres posés sur le plateau d'un geste de la main. Le bruit du verre qui tombe fit sursauter Momoi et attira l'attention des personnes autours dont Aomine qui s'avança d'un pas rageur.

_ Ramasse ! ordonna une voix dure dans le dos de la rose.

Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna pour voir Alex, hors d'elle. L'américaine s'approcha un peu plus et se plaça aux côtés de son amie sans lâcher le client du regard.

_ J'ai dit. Ramasse. articula-t-elle, la voix lourde de colère.

_ Nan, je laisse ça aux nanas.

Momoi se raidit en voyant la blonde se contracter et s'approcher de l'homme comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussée vers lui :

_ Ecoute moi bien, connard, tu ramasses et tu t'excuses bien bas ou tu te tires.

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! C'est moi le client.

Les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et la plupart des personnes présentes fixaient la scènes sans savoir comment réagir. Alex attrapa l'homme par le col de son T-shirt et le fixa d'un air mauvais :

_ Tu veux qu'on vérifie combien de personnes se rangeront de ton côté plutôt que du mien ou tu préfères te barrer sur tes deux jambes ? Excuse-toi auprès de la demoiselle. Maintenant.

L'homme soutint son regard quelques instants avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux personnes alentours. Aomine les avait rejointes aux côtés de Kasamatsu et Kagami, prêts à en découdre. Plus loin, Kise semblait prêt à intervenir également ainsi que plusieurs clients proches d'eux dont un grand baraqué qui faisait craquer ses poings comme si cela allait suffire à effrayer l'importun. Cela suffit effectivement puisque l'homme baissa le regard en grommelant quelque chose d'indistinct qui ressemblait vaguement à des excuses hypocrites et lança en direction de ses amis :

_ Venez, on se casse. C'est qu'un bar de pédés de toute façon.

Les autres se consultèrent du regard avant de le suivre et Alex les escorta pour s'assurer qu'ils mettaient bien les voiles. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés, elle revint dans la salle où elle fut accueillie par des chuchotements :

_ C'est bon, le problème est réglé. Désolée pour cet…incident malheureux. J'espère que ça va pas plomber l'ambiance.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que les discussions et les rires reprennent, comme si de rien n'était, et Alex s'avança vers Momoi qui entassait les débris de verre dans une pelle.

_ Je vais le faire. lâcha la blonde, visiblement toujours furieuse.

_ Non, ça va aller. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris : d'habitude j'ai toujours un truc à répondre aux connards sexistes dans son genre mais il m'a pris par surprise et rien m'est venu.

Alex esquissa un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux :

_ J'suis sûre que si j'étais pas arrivée tu lui aurais cloué le bec. Mais je pouvais pas te laisser te faire insulter sans réagir.

La rose lui rendit son sourire et termina de rassembler la vaisselle brisée avant de disparaître derrière le bar et d'en revenir avec une éponge.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Ca c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui te fait insulter et c'est moi qu'on réconforte ? s'efforça de plaisanter l'américaine, récoltant un petit rire.

_ T'as l'air secouée. Tu devrais aller prendre l'air cinq minutes.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Je suis vraiment nulle, pas vrai ?

_ Non ! Même les super-héroïnes ont droit à une pause !

Alex resta quelques secondes à regarder son amie éponger la table trempée de bière et de soda, proposa même son aide qui fut refusée, avant de se décider à appliquer le conseil de la plus jeune et de se réfugier à l'extérieur. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'air frais calmer sa colère. Les yeux fermés, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit d'un briquet. Elle souleva une paupière pour apercevoir Aomine et poussa un long soupir. Le jeune homme lui tendit nonchalamment son paquet de cigarettes et la blonde n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant de s'emparer d'un rouleau de tabac.

_ Merci. souffla-t-elle en même temps que la fumée après que le garçon ait actionné son briquet une nouvelle fois.

_ De rien.

_ Pourquoi t'es là ? Toi aussi on t'a conseillé d'aller te calmer dehors ? lança Alex après quelques secondes de silence pour faire la conversation.

Aomine ricana avant d'acquiescer :

_ Taiga avait l'air inquiet de me voir péter un plomb.

_ Satsuki aussi.

Le bleu ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par lancer :

_ Si tu l'avais pas foutu dehors, je l'aurais probablement fait.

_ Je sais. Enfin Satsuki l'aurait fait toute seule si je lui avait laissé trois secondes supplémentaires pour se reprendre mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais le message était passé : aucun d'eux deux n'aurait su rester sans réagir en voyant quiconque s'en prendre à Momoi.

_ Pour l'autre fois… Ce que je t'ai dit… finit par reprendre Aomine, à contre cœur.

_ T'es désolé et tu le pensais pas ?

_ Oh si, je le pensais. Mais j'imagine que j'aurais pu le formuler différemment. Tetsu m'a toujours dit que je devais faire gaffe à la forme, pas uniquement au fond… J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Enfin j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais compris.

_ T'en fais pas, Daiki, je sais. J'ai fait pareil pour Taiga.

_ Ah non, t'as pas fait pareil ! Toi t'as menacé de m'empoisonner à plusieurs reprises, t'as lancé une rumeur selon laquelle j'avais des morpions, tu m'as servi du café froid et des croissants pas frais pendant des mois, fait cramer mon repas et t'as menacé de foutre le feu à mon appart une nuit où t'étais bourrée. Je trouve que j'ai été plutôt soft.

Alex rit doucement, sentant la tension s'échapper de ses épaules et de sa poitrine :

_ Je t'aimais vraiment pas à l'époque.

_ Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. grogna Aomine à mi-voix et Alex n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il lui parlait à elle où s'il se parlait à lui-même.

_ Dis… Tu penses vraiment que ma relation avec Taiga était tordue ? Je veux dire, les relations ouvertes, c'est pas si mal.

L'américaine souffla une nouvelle volute de fumée en le regardant avant de répondre :

_ C'était pas les relations ouvertes, le problème. Et je sais que c'est vraiment, vraiment pas mal, crois moi. Et ça peut tout à fait bien marcher…quand les deux côtés sont ok. Taiga l'était pas et tu le savais. Même toi, ça te gonflais, tu faisais ça que pour te rassurer et si tu nies, je te jure que je te frappe !

Aomine esquissa un rictus amusé et opina du chef.

_ Ok. T'as peut-être pas entièrement tort.

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette devant ce qui était probablement l'euphémisme du siècle (ou au moins de la soirée). Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, terminant chacun leur rouleau cancérigène. Le silence finit par devenir gênant et la jeune femme se senti obligée de le briser.

_ Je veux pas la blesser, tu sais. C'est juste compliqué.

_ Bah simplifie, Alex. Satsuki joue les dures mais elle va pas supporter ça longtemps. Alors peu importe ce que tu veux d'elle, tu lui dis et vous passez à autre chose.

Aomine regarda le reste de cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils : s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient à nouveau se disputer. Avec Kagami et Momoi à quelques mètres de là, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Je rentre. Je voudrais pas rater l'élection de "miss drag-queen". lança-t-il en jetant son mégot dans le cendrier à côté de la porte.

Alex ricana et l'imita. Quand elle entra dans la salle, Momoi la repéra aussitôt et lui adressa un sourire timide auquel elle répondit. A quelques pas, la maîtresse de cérémonie annonçait que les inscriptions pour le concours se termineraient dans quelques secondes. Elle rappela les règles avant de commencer à énumérer les pseudos listés sur un papier qu'elle tenait à la main, distillant quelques blagues graveleuses qui provoquèrent des rires dans l'assistance. Alex n'y prêtait pas attention, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les mèches roses de Momoi qui riait à une blague de Kise. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, perdue.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Alex soupira et posa la boîte en carton sur un bureau au premier rang en échangeant un regard avec Kasamatsu.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure trente qu'ils étaient dans la salle de classe et la blonde attendait avec une impatience affichée de pouvoir en sortir. Tout s'était à peu près bien déroulé. Il y avait eu des soupirs et des rires quand Kasamatsu et elle s'étaient présentés, quelques cancres qui s'étaient amusés à commenter chacune de leurs phrases (et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de leur en vouloir puisqu'elle avait la fâcheuse manie de faire la même chose avec ses professeurs quand elle avait leur âge) et une flopée de fou rire les avait secoués pendant la diffusion du reportage. Elle devait au moins reconnaître qu'au moment d'énumérer une liste d'insultes, les lycéens s'étaient montrés très imaginatifs. Ils avaient entrepris de démontrer à quel point les mots pouvaient être blessants et Kasamatsu s'était même fendu d'une explication sur ce qui pouvait traverser la tête des personnes concernées, arguant que "vous ne savez qui pourrait être gay autour de vous et se sentirait concerné par vos insultes". Après la vidéo, ils avaient interrogé les élèves pour jauger les réactions, avaient encore discuté un moment du reportage avec eux avant qu'Alex ne soupire et ne pose la boîte en carton sur un bureau au premier rang.

_ Ok. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les noter sur un bout de papier et on essaiera d'y répondre. Par contre, inutile de poser des questions sur les relations sexuelles : vous n'aurez qu'à poser la question à votre prof de SVT. lâcha la blonde.

Dans le coin de la pièce, le professeur principal de la classe toussa avant de lâcher :

_ Euh… C'est-à-dire que c'est moi le professeur de SVT et…

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire et Alex manqua de les imiter. Elle soupira et fit un geste vague en direction de la boîte :

_ Ecrivez vos questions, vous n'avez pas besoin de signer, et faites passer la boîte.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et récupérèrent papiers et crayon dans un brouhaha indescriptible pendant qu'Alex et Kasamatsu se mirent à discuter à voix basse.

_ Tout s'est bien passé jusque là. soupira l'américaine.

Le brun répondit sans la regarder, les yeux perdus quelque part au fond de la salle :

_ Jusqu'ici, ouais. Je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué.

_ Te fais pas d'idées : on a eu les plus grands donc théoriquement les plus matures. Attends qu'on fasse la même chose au collège. Tu m'écoutes ? chuchota la jeune femme en regardant son ami.

_ Hein ? Ouais.

_ Tu regardes cette nana depuis tout à l'heure, me dit pas que t'as viré ta cuti ?

_ C'est pas une fille. souffla Kasamatsu juste assez fort pour que l'américaine l'entende.

_ Hein ?

_ C'est Nagisa, une connaissance de Ryota. Iel est trans…

_ "Iel" ?

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils :

_ C'est Ryota qui m'a dit d'utiliser ce pronom, il est neutre. Et Nagisa est non binaire. Pour être honnête, j'ai pas tout compris à son explication mais il s'y connaît mieux que moi donc s'il me dit que c'est le bon mot à employer, je vais pas le contredire.

_ T'as pas tort. Et donc, comment tu l'as rencontré(e) ?

_ A l'association où va Ryota. J'y suis allé quelques fois et Nagisa y va aussi de temps en temps. Je me demande juste si iel m'a reconnu.

Alex haussa les épaules et posa les yeux sur l'ado au fond de la salle qui prenait grand soin d'éviter leurs regards. La blonde soupira et vérifia où en était la boîte en carton.

_ T'es prêt ?

_ Je le serais si tu arrêtais de me mettre la pression ! grogna le barman en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Depuis qu'on a commencé à préparer ces interventions, t'arrêtes pas de me dire à quel point ce moment est affreux. Si tu arrêtais de faire ça, tu me faciliterais les choses. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je stresserais : je vais quand même pas avoir peur d'une bande de gamins de dix-sept ans !

_ Eh, Madame. On a fini.

Alex sursauta et alla récupérer la boîte qu'elle posa sur le bureau du professeur.

_ Puisque t'as pas peur, à toi l'honneur.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et piocha un papier qu'il lut à voix haute :

_ "Est-ce que Bob l'éponge est hermaphrodite ?"

Il cligna des yeux, réalisant ce que voulait dire la question alors qu'il la lisait. Il fronça les sourcils et quelques rires résonnèrent. Il échangea un regard avec Alex qui lui décocha un sourire sarcastique qu'il interpréta comme un "je te l'avais dit" satisfait.

_ Euh… C'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser la question. répondit-il d'une voix résignée.

Il fit un signe à l'américaine qui plongea sa main dans la boîte et en tira un nouveau papier :

_ "Est-ce que vous pleurez ou souffrez beaucoup des insultes ?". Alors, pour ma part je suis assez épargnée par les insultes et les remarques mais oui, quand j'entends quelqu'un dire que je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de faire certaines choses ou que je suis malade et que je dois changer, ça me blesse. Quand j'étais plus jeune ça me posait vraiment problème parce que j'assumais pas vraiment et ça me faisait très mal. Tu veux répondre ?

Kasamatsu haussa les épaules :

_ Ma réponse sera sans doute la même : plus jeune ça m'atteignait beaucoup, maintenant un peu moins mais même quand on n'accorde pas d'importance à l'avis des autres, ça fait toujours quelque chose de se faire insulter par autant de personnes.

_ Mais Yukio ne pleure pas, lui. plaisanta la jeune femme, déclenchant quelques rires.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en dissimulant un sourire avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau papier et son sourire disparut comme il entreprenait de répondre.

_ "Comment vous l'avez dit à vos parents ?" Les miens l'ont appris par accident. Toi ?

_ Moi ? Sans doute pas de la façon la plus délicate. L'important, c'est d'être en confiance et d'être prêt. Le coming-out n'est pas une obligation et chacun a le droit de le dire ou pas autour de lui. Quand à comment le faire, il existe plusieurs façons. Y a la lettre, l'annonce de vive voix, par téléphone, une annonce groupée, le faire au cas par cas, mais il n'y a pas de recette miracle malheureusement. Suivante !

L'américaine tira une nouvelle question et fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de Kasamatsu, chuchotant :

_ Tu voudras peut-être répondre à celle là ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au papier et se tendit imperceptiblement en hochant la tête :

_ "Admettons qu'un homme ou une femme, homo ou hétéro, tombe amoureux d'une trans, comment appelle-t-on ce phénomène ?"… Heu…

_ L'amour ? proposa Alex à côté de lui, voyant qu'il réfléchissait à comment commencer son explication.

_ Non mais du coup, si le type sort avec une trans, il est gay ou pas ? Parce que c'est pas clair. lança un garçon au troisième rang.

Kasamatsu capta presque malgré lui le regard un peu tendu de Nagisa de l'autre côté de la pièce et soupira :

_ Ok. Déjà ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que "une" trans - d'ailleurs on dit "une femme trans", c'est plus poli - est une femme née dans un corps de sexe masculin. Elle…

_ Donc c'est un homme habillé en femme ? demanda quelqu'un.

_ Non. C'est une femme. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas le bon corps. se chargea de résumer le jeune homme, laissant son amie continuer :

_ Donc si un homme sort avec "une femme trans", il peut être hétéro, bisexuel, pansexuel ou même asexuel et aimer les femmes.

_ Mais ça existe les trans hommes ?

_ Oui, un homme trans est un homme né dans un corps de sexe féminin. C'est un homme et si un autre homme sort avec lui, il peut être bi, pan, homo. Vous avez compris. lâcha Kasamatsu.

Il soupira avec l'impression d'avoir évité une catastrophe et se crispa quand une adolescente demanda sur sa droite :

_ Mais du coup on dit "il" ou "elle" pour les trans ?

_ On dit "elle" pour les femmes trans et "il" pour les hommes trans.

Il jeta un nouveau regard presque involontaire à Nagisa qui évitait soigneusement le sien avant d'ajouter :

_ Et il existe des pronoms neutres pour ceux qui ne se sentent ni homme ni femme. Question suivante ?

Alex hocha vigoureusement la tête et récupéra un nouveau morceau de papier :

_ "Est-ce qu'il y a des gays dans les maisons de retraites ?" Oui, comme partout. L'orientation sexuelle ou romantique n'a pas de limite d'âge ou de date d'expiration.

Kasamatsu tira un nouveau papier qu'il posa sans le lire, affichant un léger sourire en coin, puis en attrapa un deuxième et lut :

_ "De plus en plus de sportifs font leur "coming out", est-ce que ça veut dire que l'homophobie a évolué dans le sport ?". Je pense que oui, les mentalités ont évolué et dire publiquement qu'on est gay aujourd'hui est moins tabou qu'avant, ça vaut aussi pour le sport.

_ Il reste encore pas mal de travail à faire, notamment dans le sport masculin. Lors des derniers Jeux Olympiques, il y avait 48 athlètes ouvertement gays et seulement 11 d'entre eux étaient des hommes. Mais on peut dire qu'on avance.

_ Vous avez des noms ? demanda quelqu'un.

_ Tu feras une recherche internet si tu veux des noms. répliqua l'américaine, récoltant un haussement d'épaules déçu.

Elle s'empara d'une autre question et commença à la lire avant de s'interrompre au milieu de sa phrase comme elle réalisait ce qu'elle était en train de dire :

_ "Il paraît que les lesbiennes sucent, est-ce…" On avait dit qu'on ne répondrait pas aux questions sur le sexe. En plus c'est hyper déplacé. soupira-t-elle.

Elle posa le papier avec les autres en marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct qui ressemblait vaguement à "c'était trop beau pour être vrai". Elle avisa une main sagement levée et fit signe à l'adolescente de parler :

_ Pourquoi des mecs fantasment sur les lesbiennes mais acceptent pas les homos ?

_ Euh… C'est une excellente question. Il faudra la leur poser. Peut-être parce que l'homosexualité masculine remet leur propre masculinité en question à cause des principes de la société machiste et hétérosexiste dans laquelle on vit ? Non, vraiment je sais pas, c'est une super question. répondit Alex en clignant des yeux, un peu surprise avant de lâcher en direction de son ami :

_ Suivante ?

_ "Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous orienter dans le domaine de l'homosexualité ?"… Est-ce que certains d'entre vous pensent qu'être gay est un job ou… ?

Les élèves répondirent par quelques rires et finalement, l'un d'entre eux lança :

_ Non mais pourquoi vous faites ça, là, venir dans les classes ? Vous êtes payés ?

_ Nope, même pas. Mais on vient parce que beaucoup ont entendu des clichés, des stéréotypes, au sujet de l'homosexualité et de la transidentité. Ca permet d'en parler et d'éclaircir certains points. Ca permet aussi de vous aider à ne pas vous comporter comme des… hum… à faire attention à votre comportement. expliqua le blonde.

_ Et pourquoi vous êtes pas venus avant ?

Alex retint un ricanement en apercevant le professeur se crisper sur sa chaise.

_ Disons que l'opportunité s'est pas présentée plus tôt. On a le temps d'en faire encore une ou deux ? demanda-t-elle à Kasamatsu qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale :

_ Ouais, je pense.

La blonde soupira et tira une nouvelle question :

_ "Comment reconnaître la fille dans un couple gay ?". Bah c'est le truc justement : y en a pas.

_ Ouais mais c'est qui qui fait l'homme et qui qui fait la femme ?

_ Les deux font l'homme ! répondit la jeune femme, presque amusée à l'idée de ne pas donner de réponse aux curieux.

_ Vous faites chacun votre tour ?

Alex s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand Kasamatsu intervint :

_ On avait dit "pas de question sur le sexe".

Il piocha une question qu'il reposa en soupirant, las, puis en tira une autre :

_ "Que font les gays pendant leurs jours de congé ?" Personnellement je dors et je regarde la télé. Toi ?

_ Une grasse matinée suivie d'une sieste avant d'aller me coucher. Et quelques sandwich entre temps. Ensuite… "Pensez-vous que les homos devraient se cacher ?". Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de Yukio également en disant que si on est là tous les deux, c'est parce qu'on pense que non, personne ne devrait avoir à se cacher. Cela dit, parfois ça peut être une nécessité, si l'entourage est totalement fermé à cette idée ou s'il est très homophobe ça peut être une question de sécurité.

Kasamatsu grogna : il avait hâte d'en finir !

_ Je devrais peut-être distribuer les questionnaires pendant que tu poses la suivante. proposa la jeune femme en descendant du bureau sur lequel elle avait fini par s'asseoir.

Elle tira une pile de feuilles d'une chemise dans son sac qu'elle entreprit de poser sur chaque table du premier rang :

_ Vous allez remplir ces sondages. Ils sont anonymes, personne ne saura ce que vous avez écrit. C'est pour nous, pour nous faire une idée de ce qu'on doit améliorer.

_ "Est-ce que des gays et lesbiennes peuvent être dégoûtés par d'autre gays ou lesbiennes ?". Ok, levez la main ceux qui s'entendent bien avec tout le monde et aiment tous ceux qu'ils ont rencontrés sans exception.

Les élèves échangèrent quelques regards sans moufter avant de se repencher vers les pages distribuées par Alex.

_ Donc non, c'est pas parce qu'on est homos qu'on s'entend forcément bien ou qu'on n'est pas dégoûtés par certains.

Il tira une question, la reposa en grimaçant, une autre qu'il posa également en dissimulant un sourire avant de tomber sur ce qu'il annonça être la dernière question :

_ "Est-ce que les bis sont à la mode ?".

Il hésita une seconde sur la meilleure façon de tourner sa réponse et ce fut finalement Alex qui lança :

_ Peut-être que certains pensent que se clamer "bi" est à la mode mais c'est avant tout une véritable orientation sexuelle et les personnes bi sont aussi normales que les autres. Elles n'ont pas besoin de se décider et ne sont pas plus infidèles que les autres contrairement à certains clichés. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont dans une relation homo qu'elles sont homos, ou parce qu'elles sont dans une relation hétéro qu'elles sont hétéros.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que la blonde reprenne :

_ Bon. Je vois qu'il reste encore quelques questions dans le carton. Malheureusement on n'a plus assez de temps pour répondre donc on va juste attendre que vous ayez terminé de remplir les questionnaires. En attendant, je vous marque quelques numéros utiles, si jamais vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide ou si vous en avez besoin. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez les noter.

Elle effaça les insultes écrites à la craie sur le tableau pour y noter plusieurs numéros de téléphone. Une sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et elle ajouta simplement :

_ J'espère que cette intervention vous aura été utile et vous aura peut-être aidée à mieux comprendre et à changer de point de vue sur l'homosexualité et la transidentité. Oubliez pas de laisser les sondages.

Elle récolta quelques hochements de tête et presque aussitôt des rires et des murmures s'élevèrent comme les élèves discutaient et se levaient de leurs chaises. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Kasamatsu et le professeur de SVT dans la salle de classe. La jeune femme soupira et commença à récupérer les questionnaires abandonnés par les élèves comme son compagnon d'infortune ramassait les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau et les remettait dans leur boîte.

_ C'était très… instructif ? tenta le professeur, un peu mal à l'aise.

_ J'espère qu'on aura pas fait ça pour des prunes : si on a fait tout ça pour rien, je démissionne. grogna l'américaine en agitant les sondages sous le nez des deux autres.

_ Momoi te laissera pas faire. Elle va te supplier d'un air triste et te fera faire ce qu'elle veut. se moqua Kasamatsu en finissant de rassembler ses affaires.

Alex grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'admettre qu'il avait sans doute raison :

_ Ca m'agace, d'ailleurs.

Ils saluèrent le professeur et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, la plus âgée feuilletant les questionnaires qu'elle tenait d'une main maladroite.

_ Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à lui dire non. Je sais pas pourquoi je…

_ Oh, s'il te plaît Alex. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec toi ces deux derniers mois pour très bien savoir pourquoi tu passes tout à Momoi. souffla le jeune homme, exaspéré.

_ Oh. Rassure moi, tu n'as pas parlé de l'idée délirante qui traverse ton cerveau en ce moment même à ton mec ?

"Parce que sinon je suis mal… complètement foutue" ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, s'empêchant de le dire à haute voix.

_ Non. J'ai rien dit à Kise. Je sais pas pourquoi t'en parles pas avec Momoi et je te conseille vraiment de le faire. Mais je ne suis pas comme ces deux là : je vais pas m'en mêler.

_ Ah bah ça c'est sympa : enfin quelqu'un de normal ! Entre Daiki, Ryota, Takao et Taiga… Même Kuroko a commencé à faire des sous-entendus de temps en temps. Non vraiment, t'es mon préféré !

_ Mais bien sûr. répliqua le barman en levant au ciel des yeux amusés.

_ Tiens, je pense que Nagisa t'a reconnu !

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Le questionnaire est signé et y a ton nom dessus. Donc el…iel a dû te reconnaître.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la page en question en haussant les épaules : l'ado avait évité son regard pendant près de deux heures, il avait bien fini par se douter qu'iel l'avait reconnu. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour éviter un élève dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

_ On peut faire ce que tu appelles le "debriefing" demain ? J'aimerais rentrer me changer et me reposer un peu avant d'aller bosser.

_ Pas de souci. De toute façon Satsuki veut absolument être là pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Franchement, si elle avait à ce point envie de savoir comment c'était, elle avait qu'à venir !

_ T'es déçue que je sois là ? Et moi qui pensais que j'étais ton préféré.

Alex ricana et s'installa sur le siège passager, tripotant l'autoradio jusqu'à tomber sur une station qui lui convenait, obtenant un regard approbateur du conducteur quand la musique d'Aerosmith résonna.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Momoi soupira et changea de chaîne pour la quatorzième fois en moins de deux minutes. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil sur celle là, qui diffusait une comédie romantique qu'elle aurait probablement regardé si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi déprimée à l'idée de voir un énième couple enchaîner les péripéties improbables jusqu'à se retrouver et s'embrasser pour sceller la fin du film. Elle grogna et se leva du canapé pour se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle jeta un regard à son téléphone pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucun message non lu. Le dernier datait de plusieurs heures auparavant et venait d'Alex qui lui annonçait qu'elle et Kasamatsu avaient terminé leur première intervention. La blonde avait feuilleté les sondages et lui disait que tout avait l'air de s'être bien passé. Elle esquissa un sourire triste : elle aurait bien aimé participer. Pas qu'elle ait une affection particulière pour les adolescents ou qu'elle ait une envie débordante de passer deux heures dans une salle de classe de son ancien lycée, mais l'idée d'intervenir et de peut-être faire une différence avait toujours été son moteur. Déjà quand elle avait quinze ans et avait créé sa première association. Certes, elle n'avait réuni qu'Aomine et Kuroko et leur trio s'était vu signifier l'impossibilité de créer une association LGBT au sein du lycée après seulement trois réunions, mais elle avait toujours espéré compter. Faire quelque chose. Elle poussa un énième soupir en ouvrant son congélateur.

_ Kise me tuerait s'il savait que je compte manger le pot en entier. grommela-t-elle en sortant la glace à la vanille.

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta pour elle-même :

_ Il est pas là, c'est pas son problème. C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien manger du tout.

Elle secoua la tête :

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Cela faisait déjà près de deux semaines que Kise avait emménagé avec Kasamatsu et elle se sentait seule. Elle grogna à nouveau :

_ T'as vingt-six ans, tu peux bien supporter de vivre seule.

Elle récupéra une cuillère dans un tiroir et retourna s'installer sur son canapé.

_ Je pourrais peut-être appeler Tetsu-kun… Il a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps.

Une voix étonnamment proche de celle de Kise lui souffla qu'elle devrait se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes, pour une fois. D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Kuroko et Akashi : elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les agences d'adoption.

_ Ou alors appeler Kagamin : le procès approche. Bordel Satsuki, arrête de parler toute seule, t'as l'air cinglée. Remarque personne m'entend, je m'en fous.

Elle fixa l'écran pour essayer de déterminer si elle avait déjà vu le film ou pas avant de se résigner à changer de chaîne une nouvelle fois : elle ne supporterait vraiment pas de voir une histoire d'amour.

_ Midorin et Takao-kun, Dai-chan et Kagamin, Tetsu-kun et Akashi-kun, Ki-chan et Kasamatsu-kun… Pourquoi j'suis la seule célibataire du groupe ?!

Un visage apparut comme un flash devant ses yeux et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses coussins :

_ Ok, Alex aussi est célibataire. Mais ça m'aide pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

L'ambiance au snack était étrange. Alex sursautait dès qu'elles s'effleuraient, elle était presque sûre que la blonde avait demandé à Jack de lui réserver le service de nuit (soit disant à cause des interventions à Teiko mais celles-ci venaient de commencer et c'était déjà le troisième service nocturne que la blonde enchaînait), elle veillait à ne jamais être trop près d'elle et s'arrêtait parfois au milieu de ses phrases pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire au lieu de simplement le dire comme elle en avait l'habitude. Cela faisait presque un mois que cela durait et si l'américaine réagissait comme ça alors même qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se demandait ce qui allait arriver le jour où elle déciderait de le faire.

_ Je devrais démissionner.

La télévision affichait à présent un documentaire animalier sur les loutres en Amérique du Nord et elle n'y prêtait absolument aucune attention, perdue dans ses pensées. Démissionner. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle y pensait. Elle devait d'abord trouver autre chose. Peut-être travailler en boîte : elle avait toujours adoré l'ambiance qui régnait en discothèque et elle n'avait personne auprès de qui rentrer. Elle demanderait à Kasamatsu si son patron recrutait des serveurs, tiens. Ou alors quelque chose d'autre, elle avait de l'expérience en tant que secrétaire même si elle détestait ce boulot, elle pourrait peut-être tenter de regarder les petites-annonces. Tout plutôt que d'endurer l'embarras et l'évitement d'Alex : si la blonde ne l'aimait pas, au moins comptait-elle la garder en tant qu'amie.

Momoi se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule près de la télévision. Minuit trente. Elle avait terminé son service trois heures et demi plus tôt, était rentrée aussitôt et mourait de fatigue. Pourtant elle n'avait pas envie de dormir et pouvait deviner les cernes qui s'étendraient sous ses yeux le lendemain. Peut-être même étaient-ils déjà là, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle dormait mal. Elle hésita à envoyer un message à Aomine avant de se rappeler de l'heure indécente et renonça de même à en envoyer un à Kise. Elle savait que le premier l'engueulerait probablement avant de lui demander plus tard ce qui lui avait pris (et elle était presque sûre que plus tard, elle n'aurait pas envie de discuter d'Alex avec son meilleur ami et l'air courroucé qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la blonde) et que le deuxième lui dirait simplement qu'elle devait parler à sa patronne. C'était peut-être vrai. Sans doute. Si elle avait dû donner un conseil à quelqu'un dans la même situation qu'elle, ç'aurait probablement été celui là. Elle leva les yeux vers son plafond : peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Assises au bar dans la pièce principale du snack, Momoi et Alex discutaient activement.

_ Il m'a dit de le faire sans lui et de lui faire un compte rendu. Franchement, Yukio s'est bien débrouillé pour une première fois. T'as bien fait de demander au directeur de nous laisser commencer avec les lycéens.

_ C'est toi qui m'avait dit qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu moins puérils et plus susceptibles d'être sérieux à ce sujet. nota la plus jeune en détournant le regard.

Yukino s'approcha d'elles et leur demanda si elles voulaient quelque chose d'autre. Les deux jeunes femmes lui assurèrent que tout allait bien, elles allaient se contenter de finir leur assiette.

Elles s'étaient retrouvé ici en fin de soirée dans le but de discuter de la première intervention d'Alex et Kasamatsu à Teiko et avaient décidé de manger au snack tout en discutant. Alex avait alors entreprit de lui faire un résumé complet de ce qu'il s'était passé, s'amusant des remarques de la plus jeune.

_ Ouais enfin ça les a pas empêché de nous poser une question sur Bob l'éponge. T'aurais dû voir la tête de Yukio quand il a eu fini de lire la question.

Momoi ricana avant de sursauter et de lancer :

_ Dai-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Alex se retourna et se raidit un peu en captant le regard froid du bleu.

_ Taiga avait la flemme de cuisiner et le snack était plus proche que la pizzeria.

_ Ils livrent pas ?

_ J'avais envie de gâteau au citron. Et vous ?

_ Réunion stratégique ! C'est pour Teiko. Kasamatsu-kun aurait dû être là mais on n'était jamais libre au même moment cette semaine alors…

Aomine hocha la tête sans quitter la blonde du regard, visiblement agacé, et aucun des deux ne vit Momoi se rembrunir. Cette dernière tenta de détendre ses épaules, profitant du fait que ses deux amis semblaient trop occupés à se fusiller mutuellement du regard pour lui prêter attention. Elle fit disparaître le sourire de façade qu'elle arborait depuis le début de la soirée et regarda le dos de l'américaine. Elle en avait assez de lutter. Elle soupira, peu importait la réaction de la blonde : elle en avait marre de faire semblant (et d'échouer lamentablement dans cet exercice, d'ailleurs). Il était temps qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle reporta son attention sur Aomine et Alex qui se disputaient à voix basse. Ils continuèrent sans qu'elle arrive à saisir le sujet de leur conversation jusqu'à ce que Yukino revienne avec la commande à emporter du bleu. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard assassin à la plus âgée et salua sa meilleure amie d'un air un peu inquiet. Ah. Visiblement, il avait remarqué son changement d'attitude. La rose se mordit la lèvre : si elle devait avoir une discussion avec Aomine, elle espérait régler le problème avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer ce qu'il en pensait. Elle s'efforça de rétablir le sourire et l'enthousiasme que l'arrivée du bleu lui avait fait perdre et presque aussitôt, Alex se tourna dans sa direction.

_ On devrait aller chez moi. Ou au moins dans l'arrière salle. Il y a vraiment trop de monde ici pour qu'on discute tranquillement. soupira Alex.

Momoi acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à l'arrière salle où elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La plus grande avait déjà commencé à lui raconter une nouvelle anecdote, quelque chose à propos d'un prof de SVT gêné et qui ne savait pas comment réagir en leur présence. Elle esquissa un sourire : elle aimait voir Alex aussi enjouée, en train de parler avec les bras.

_ Le tronche que Yukio a fait ! Il leur a demandé s'ils pensaient que c'était un job et en fait, je pense que j'aurais dit la même chose. Enfin, c'était drôle. Tu vas bien ?

La plus jeune sursauta :

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ T'as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. C'était déjà le cas avant mais c'est pire depuis que Daiki est parti.

La rose tenta de réprimer un frisson. Soudain, Alex lui semblait trop proche, assise à côté d'elle. Elle dardait sur elle des yeux concentrés et Momoi ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée en penser.

_ On peut discuter d'autre chose si tu veux pas parler de Teiko.

_ N-Non, ça va.

L'américaine hocha la tête sans la quitter du regard. Quelque chose dans son estomac était étrange. Elle connaissait cette sensation, savait même exactement pourquoi l'air perdue de la plus petite déclenchait ça, et dut faire un gros effort pour le contrôler. Au fond, elle n'était même plus bien sûre de pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à Satsuki : Aomine avait l'air sûr de lui quand il lui avait révélé qu'elle l'aimait. Et tout au fond, elle savait que c'était sans doute vrai. Elle fronça les sourcils : quand exactement avait-elle décidé de ne plus lutter ? Cela lui semblait être une mauvaise idée, tout lui disait que c'en était une : leur différence d'âge, le fait qu'elles travaillent ensembles. La blonde cligna des yeux quelques fois en réalisant qu'au fond elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle s'approcha de quelques centimètres, pas encore bien sûre de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Doucement, le sourire de Momoi commença à disparaître. Elle déglutit et eut un petit rire nerveux comme elle détourna le regard une seconde. Quand elle croisa les yeux d'Alex à nouveau, cette dernière la fixait toujours avec cette intensité étrange et la rose sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d'entamer une course effrénée dans sa poitrine. L'américaine se demanda une seconde ce qu'il était en train de se passer, si elle était vraiment en train de faire ce qu'elle croyait être en train de faire. Elle ferma les yeux, résignée : apparemment, elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça, de toute façon. Elle se pencha plus franchement vers la plus jeune qui sursauta, comme si elle venait de réaliser à quel point elles étaient proches à présent. Momoi recula d'un geste brusque, manquant de basculer par-dessus l'accoudoir. Elle se leva d'un bond, regarda Alex d'un air perdu et effrayé avant de prendre quelques pas de recul :

_ Je… Je dois y aller… C'est… Je peux plus faire ça.

Elle balbutia encore quelques excuses brouillonnes avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de s'en aller, secouée. Alex la regarda sans bien comprendre et s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé, entendant vaguement la porte du snack se refermer dans la pièce d'à côté. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Elle gémit doucement, cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle poussa un long soupir et regagna la salle principale où Yukino s'efforçait de servir les clients. Décidant qu'elle avait besoin de s'occuper, elle s'approcha d'un homme qui venait de s'installer au bar et prit sa commande.

_ Excusez moi mais… J'avais demandé une bière.

Alex sursauta et regarda la tasse de café qu'elle venait de poser devant lui.

_ Oui. Pardon.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et remplit un verre qu'elle vint poser devant le client. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air perplexe et la jeune femme vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas à nouveau trompée pour constater qu'elle avait fait couler la boisson dans un mug habituellement réservé aux chocolats.

_ Désolée. Manque de vaisselle. lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle capta le regard de Yukino à quelques mètres de là et lui annonça qu'elle s'en allait et la laissait travailler. Elle se réfugia dans l'arrière salle et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour composer un numéro. Son interlocuteur décrocha après la troisième sonnerie, inquiet :

_ Alex ?

_ Taiga ? Je sais pas quoi faire !

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! T'es où ?

_ Au snack mais c'est pas le problème je… Satsuki vient de partir et je crois que j'ai merdé.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je l'aime bien, Taiga. Genre plus que bien. Putain, Daiki avait raison : faire comme si de rien n'était ça marche jamais. Comment j'ai pu croire que ça allait juste disparaître ?

_ Alex, t'as bu ? s'enquit le rouge, visiblement préoccupé.

_ Non ! Non, c'est juste que… Je sonne comme une ado de quinze ans, c'est ça ?

_ Un peu. admit son presque frère d'une voix prudente.

_ Daiki est là ? Tu peux me le passer ?

_ Euh… Ouais, bien sûr. Quitte pas.

Elle entendit un bruit étouffé, des voix indistinctes puis quelqu'un lâcha d'un ton dur :

_ Quoi ?

_ Daiki… tu sais où est Satsuki ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse pendant quelques secondes et eut peur que l'autre n'ait raccroché :

_ Elle était avec to peine vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Je te jure que si…

_ T'avais raison : ça apporte jamais rien de bon de faire semblant. Faut vraiment que je lui parle !

Elle perçut un soupir et après un court silence, Aomine demanda :

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Ouais.

Nouveau soupir :

_ Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez nous ?! Et puis pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

_ On s'en fout, est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? Elle est partie et elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il faut que je lui parle.

_ Tu l'as appelée ?

_ Tu crois qu'elle décrochera quand elle reconnaîtra mon numéro, Ahomine ?

_ Mouais, probablement pas.

Le bleu s'interrompit un instant, essayant de décider ce qu'il devait faire avant de lâcher, presque à contre cœur :

_ Y a peut-être un endroit. Un bar en ville, elle y va parfois quand elle veut pas discuter. Si elle est pas chez-elle, c'est sans doute là qu'elle sera. Je t'envoie l'adresse.

Il allait raccrocher quand la blonde lança, déjà debout à la recherche d'une veste :

_ Eh, Daiki ? Merci.

_ La ferme !

Elle ricana et raccrocha, enfilant le manteau qu'elle avait trouvé quelque part dans le fond de la pièce. Elle sortit précipitamment, fixant nerveusement l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel s'affichait un nouveau message d'Aomine.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Momoi appuya sa tête sur sa main, les yeux perdus dans son verre. Elle fit tourner le liquide ambré avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de laisser la boisson réchauffer sa gorge. Elle avait froid, à vrai dire. Elle aurait peut-être dû repasser par chez elle, au moins pour prendre sa voiture au lieu de venir ici à pieds. Elle secoua la tête et soupira : elle en avait marre. Elle allait chercher un nouveau boulot dès demain. Elle envisagea un instant de commander un deuxième verre mais soupira longuement en se laissant tomber vers le bar.

_ Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ?

Elle dévisagea le serveur et lui adressa un sourire fatigué qui se voulait rassurant :

_ J'ai juste eu une dure journée.

_ Je vois.

Il lui accorda un sourire compatissant qu'elle ignora. Ils avaient déjà discuté, une fois ou deux. Elle leva les yeux pour contempler le lustre lourd accroché au plafond. Elle venait souvent ici, en fait. Elle était déjà venue avec Aomine, quelques fois avec Kise. Elle se perdit dans son observation des multiples petites ampoules et prit une grande inspiration. Ne pas se laisser abattre. C'était presque une devise. Surtout un moyen d'ignorer les problèmes en se disant qu'ils n'existaient pas vraiment, qu'ils n'étaient pas une raison suffisante pour se laisser aller.

_ Satsuki ?

Elle sursauta et fit volte face pour découvrir Alex, debout derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ A-Alex ? Comment tu…

_ Daiki m'a dit où te trouver.

_ Je vais le tuer. siffla la rose entre ses dents.

_ Lui en veut pas. J'ai vraiment insisté. On devrait discuter. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Elle laissa la blonde s'avancer et passer sa commande.

_ Satsuki, je…

La plus jeune déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir et fit face à l'américaine :

_ Je veux pas parler. En fait, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Sinon je vais finir saoule et bosser avec une gueule de bois, c'est infernal.

Elle se leva sans attendre la réponse d'Alex qui passa une main dans ses cheveux et récupéra le verre qu'on venait de lui amener. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de le boire d'une seule traite et de tirer son téléphone de sa poche. Elle pianota quelques instants et Aomine lui répondit presque aussitôt qu'il était déjà dans le quartier (il était venu dès que la blonde l'avait appelé), ajoutant quelques insultes bien senties. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes avant de payer et de s'en aller.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Aussitôt qu'elle fut dehors, Momoi prit une grande inspiration. Elle fronça les sourcils et se promit de passer le savon qu'il méritait à Daiki pour avoir dit à Alex où la trouver. Elle plongea les mains dans les poches et se remit à avancer en regardant la buée s'échapper de sa bouche dans un flottement presque relaxant. Elle avait envie d'une cigarette. Elle ne fumait pas, tant pis. Elle soupira. Ok, c'était tout : elle allait rentrer chez elle, dans ce grand appartement vide qu'il lui arrivait de détester depuis que Kise l'avait abandonnée (c'était sa faute : il avait proposé de rester. Il aurait suffi pour cela qu'elle soit égoïste, lui demande de rester et de refuser de vivre avec l'homme de sa vie) puis poussa un nouveau soupir, au moins le cinquième depuis qu'elle avait fui le bar. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel couvert. Foutus nuages qui cachaient les étoiles, comment était-elle supposer réviser ses constellations ? Compter les étoiles, repérer la Grande et la Petite Ourse tête bêche, puis suivre la queue du Dragon, admirer le W formé par Cassiopée et plisser les yeux pour trouver Céphée entre ces deux dernières avant de continuer jusqu'à Andromède et Pégase, se demander si ce point brillant, juste là, était bien une branche du Cygne ou si elle avait encore confondu avec un bout de la Lyre. Elle avait toujours aimé les constellations et avait adoré impressionner toutes ses connaissances en localisant chacune de celles qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait même déjà dragué en racontant l'histoire de Cassiopée et d'Andromède. Elle ricana en se rappelant la tête d'Imayoshi la première fois qu'elle avait tracé le Bouvier en partant de l'étoile du berger. Il l'avait regardée, avait souri et avait enchaîné : "La Couronne Boréale est juste à côté et si tu continues, tu as la Grande Ourse, juste là". Elle pouvait presque les voir, les deviner, là sous les nuages. Elle avançait encore, le regard toujours fixé sur les étoiles invisibles, quand elle percuta quelqu'un et manqua de tomber à la renverse. L'inconnu la retint in extremis en jurant et elle s'apprêter à s'excuser quand…

_ Haizaki-kun ?

_ Momoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le dévisagea. Il avait changé.

_ Les dread te vont bien.

_ Ce sont des tresses.

_ Oh. Ca te va bien quand même. Ca change de l'université.

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda, essayant de décider s'il devait prolonger la discussion ou bien simplement s'en aller.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules, pas envie de répondre, et lui retourna la question. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins été son genre en dépit de sa manie de trop l'ouvrir.

_ Oh moi ? Bah… Déjà j'ai rompu avec Shoichi.

Il esquissa un sourire en lançant d'un ton aguicheur :

_ Tu m'en vois ravi.

_ Et puis j'ai changé de voie professionnelle. Je suis serveuse dans un bar. continua la jeune femme sans se formaliser de son ton.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire un peu triste quand le visage d'Alex apparut dans son esprit.

_ Mais je vais probablement démissionner.

_ Pourquoi ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Il devrait peut-être l'inviter à boire un verre. Des rares souvenirs qu'il avait d'une Momoi ivre, elle était bien plus drôle que quand elle était sobre.

_ Des problèmes avec ma patronne. En fait, je l'aime bien… Un peu plus que bien, à vrai dire, et ça rend les choses compliquées. Mais je sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Je devrais rentrer chez moi. C'est sympa de t'avoir vu.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il la retint par le poignet.

_ Ca te dit de venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

_ Non, désolée. J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer. C'est pas contre toi mais…

_ Oh, allez, viens !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche d'Haizaki. C'était même plutôt le contraire, elle avait toujours désapprouvé son comportement, notamment envers les filles qui venaient parfois assister aux entraînements de basket de l'université, et il n'avait jamais supporté qu'elle le remette à sa place.

_ Non vraiment.

Pourtant la prise sur son poignet se raffermit.

_ T'as besoin d'un mec, viens, fais pas la difficile.

_ D'un mec ? Non, je crois pas.

_ C'est parce qu'Imayoshi t'a larguée que t'es comme ça ? Il savait pas baiser ou quoi ?

Il l'attira contre lui pour murmurer dans son oreille :

_ Tu vas voir, je vais te le faire oublier. T'as juste besoin de tirer un coup.

Elle se crispa comme le visage d'Hanamiya s'imprimait sous ses paupières, puis celui de Kagami quand elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Elle envisagea un instant de crier mais la seule personne susceptible de l'entendre était la femme âgée qui promenait son chien. Elle tenta de se dégager et écrasa d'un coup de talon le pied d'Haizaki qui grimaça et la lâcha. Elle trébucha et fit quelques pas avant qu'une poigne de fer s'empare de son bras.

_ Lâche moi, Haizaki ! Tu me fais mal.

Elle entendit des pas et eut envie de soupirer de soulagement.

_ Eh, connard !

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix. Elle allait tourner la tête quand un craquement résonna et que la main qui serrait son bras disparut brusquement. Elle se retourna dans un mouvement rapide et vit Haizaki au sol, le nez en sang aux pieds d'un Aomine hors de lui. Haizaki se releva d'un bond et voulut lui rendre son coup mais un genou furieux s'enfonça dans son plexus. Il tomba à genoux, toussa cracha quelques instants avant de se remettre debout et de fusiller le bleu du regard.

_ Dégage.

L'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant d'assassiner Aomine du regard. Un bruit de course effrénée attira leur regard à tous les trois et Momoi se crispa encore un peu, sentant les larmes monter, quand elle vit Alex accourir. La blonde freina brusquement, se raccrocha à Aomine pour ne pas tomber et dévisagea Haizaki, les pupilles étrécies et les dents serrées.

_ T'as de la chance qu'il ait couru plus vite que moi, sale porc. Parce que c'est pas ton nez que j'aurais écrasé.

Comme pour mettre sa menace silencieuse à exécution, elle fit un pas en avant et se pencha vers le brun qui cracha de la salive et du sang au sol. Il fit un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la blonde effrayante qui se tenait face à lui. Il jura et décida qu'il était sans doute plus prudent de battre en retraite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir quelques mètres que Momoi manqua de s'effondrer. Elle fut retenue par une paire de bras qui la plongèrent aussitôt dans une étreinte. Elle reconnut l'odeur de son meilleur ami et céda à la pression des sanglots qui étranglaient sa gorge, se mordant la lèvre pour pleurer en silence. Elle sentit Aomine la serrer un peu plus fort. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, elle pouvait le sentir dans la façon dont ses bras étaient maladroitement posés contre son dos et à la manière dont ses mains bougeaient de façon hésitante. Elle prit une grande inspiration et le repoussa en étouffant quelques larmes supplémentaires. Elle avait un peu envie de vomir, elle était surtout très fatiguée et voulait enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle s'écarta d'Aomine, essuya ses joues d'un geste déterminé et hocha la tête, affirmation muette et mensongère qu'elle allait bien. Elle tenta de faire quelques pas mais ses jambes vacillèrent et elle dut se rattraper à Alex pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Tous ses muscles semblaient faits de crème glacée fondue et ses os de biscuits secs. Elle faillit sourire en y pensant mais était trop consciente de la chaleur d'Alex contre elle. Elle trembla un peu plus et la blonde raffermit sa prise sur son épaule.

_ Je m'en occupe. l'entendit-elle dire.

Et elle était trop épuisée pour refuser. Aomine en revanche n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

_ Je la laisse pas comme ça.

S'ensuivit un long échange de regards que la rose loupa, trop concentrée à rester debout dans les bras d'Alex pour y prêter attention. Elle entendit tout de même l'américaine chuchoter :

_ S'il te plaît… Daiki.

Quelque chose dans sa voix était étrange. Presque suppliant. Le bleu hésita de longues minutes avant de grogner :

_ Putain, les nanas j'vous jure. Ok. Mais t'as intérêt à la ramener en un seul morceau et à m'appeler quand vous êtes arrivées !

La blonde le remercia dans un murmure et il jura avant de s'éloigner, encore réticent.

_ Je veux rentrer. murmura Momoi.

_ Viens.

Elle se laissa entraîner par la plus grande, cala inconsciemment sa respiration et sa cadence sur la sienne et se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture, le nez enfoui dans l'épaule d'Alex.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et détailla la pièce d'un regard fatigué. L'appartement en lui-même était plutôt petit : un salon avec une mini cuisine ouverte, un couloir dans lequel elle voyait seulement trois portes. Sans doute la salle de bain et deux chambres. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait chez Alex et cela avait un goût étrange, un peu amer. Elle sursauta quand la propriétaire des lieux lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'elle faillit lâcher en se brûlant. Elle la posa sur la table basse qui occupait presque un quart de l'espace du salon et souffla un grand coup pour essayer de rassembler ses pensées.

_ Quand j'ai dit que je voulais rentrer, je pensais à chez moi.

_ J'allais pas te laisser seule et c'était plus près.

Momoi ne répondit rien.

_ Satsuki, ça va aller ?

_ Oui. Je vais bien. Je veux être seule. Ramène moi chez moi. S'il te plaît.

_ Non.

La rose releva la tête et analysa l'ai sérieux de la plus âgée.

_ Je peux pas faire ça.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je me fais du souci.

Momoi ricana sans joie et laissa Alex s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Je te dois des excuses. soupira cette dernière avant de reprendre :

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi…

_ Evidemment que tu le sais. Tout le monde le savait avant moi, de toute façon. Et puis j'suis nulle pour faire semblant.

_ C'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est Daiki qui m'en a parlé.

La plus jeune ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard surpris encore un peu humide.

_ Je suis nulle pour ce genre de trucs. J'suis sûre que Taiga te l'a dit.

Momoi se rappelait peut-être vaguement que le rouge l'ait mise en garde à ce sujet à une époque qui lui semblait lointaine.

_ De toute façon t'en fais pas… Je vais partir. Laisse moi juste le temps de trouver un autre boulot, ok ?

_ Hein ?! Tu veux démissionner ? Pourquoi ?

La rose récupéra la tasse sur la table et but plusieurs gorgées. Le liquide était trop chaud et elle ne sentait presque pas le goût de l'infusion comme elle coulait dans sa gorge.

_ Parce que je ne peux pas travailler avec toi. C'est trop… dur.

Alex lui retira la tasse des mains et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux, maintenant son menton entre ses doigts. La rose frémit et eut un mouvement de recul. L'autre la lâcha aussitôt et déplaça sa main sur son bras sans la quitter des yeux, attendant que la plus jeune se détende un peu pour lâcher :

_ Pars pas. Déjà, t'es une excellente employée, j'aurais du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi efficace et sympa. Jack serait triste si tu partais. Puis les clients t'adorent. Et la patronne t'aime vachement. Genre… Vraiment. Beaucoup.

Momoi ne bougea pas d'un pouce, n'osa même plus respirer ou cligner des yeux. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille et l'américaine paniqua. Dans un réflexe, elle l'attira contre elle et cette fois, la rose ne résista pas.

_ Pourquoi ? murmura la plus petite dans son cou.

_ Ca j'en sais rien…

_ Non. Pourquoi t'as attendu autant si tu savais ce que je ressentais. précisa-t-elle en s'écartant.

_ Parce que je suis une petite amie horrible. Et je veux pas te blesser.

_ Bah c'est raté !

Momoi se leva et regarda la blonde un peu interloquée qui n'osait pas bouger de son canapé.

_ On peut en reparler demain ? Je suis crevée. J'ai besoin de dormir.

Alex hocha la tête, la laissa récupérer son sac et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre :

_ Je dormirais sur le canapé.

Elle capta le regard de la plus jeune sur les deux autres portes et expliqua d'une voix épuisée :

_ C'est un débarras, j'ai jamais pris la peine d'installer un matelas là dedans.

Momoi opina et entra dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, retira ses chaussures qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à quitter en arrivant et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle avait à peine touché les oreillers qu'elle s'endormit, éreintée.

 **~ Queer as Folk ~**

Elle s'étira longuement et se pelotonna un peu plus sous les couvertures. Cette odeur lui était familière. D'un coup, Momoi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle grimaça. Elle avait des courbatures partout, pouvait sentir un bleu sur son bras et avait un goût atroce dans la bouche. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant. Ses souvenirs de la veille semblaient emmêlés comme une pelote de laine défaite et il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour les dénouer et les enrouler correctement dans son cerveau. Quelque chose se passa dans son estomac comme elle ne savait pas quel sentiment du dégoût ou de la joie primait. Elle décida de ne pas trancher et se pencha vers son sac à main. Elle en extirpa un miroir de poche et une boîte de chewing-gum. D'abord, se débarrasser de ce goût dans sa bouche. Ensuite, se recoiffer de façon presque décente. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le sac et fouilla quelques instants avant de tomber sur le déo de poche qu'elle y gardait toujours. Quand Daiki lui avait demandé l'intérêt, elle avait répondu que cela faisait une arme tout à fait acceptable en cas d'attaque. Elle grimaça. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé la veille. Elle soupira, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le petit miroir et reporta son attention sur la chambre. Une armoire, un lit deux places, une seule commode avec une lampe de bureau et une pile de magazines sportifs ainsi qu'un tiroir ouvert sur un bazar indescriptible. Les murs étaient nus à l'exception d'une étagère qui supportait quelques trophées et plusieurs dizaines de livres. Il y avait aussi des photos. Kagami et Himuro plus jeunes, une photo que quelqu'un avait prise au snack et sur laquelle elle vit Aomine et Kagami se disputer d'un côté et Takao rire à une blague pendant que Midorima faisait la tête de l'autre. Le photographe ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Kuroko dont une partie de l'épaule et des cheveux apparaissait en bordure de l'image ce qui donnait l'impression que Kise discutait avec le vide. Un dernier cadre représentait une jeune fille blonde avec deux adultes et Momoi supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Alex et ses parents.

La rose termina de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et avisa le radio réveil digital qui affichait onze quarante-huit. Sans prendre la peine de récupérer ses chaussures, elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans l'appartement. Une odeur d'œufs et de bacon flottait dans la pièce principale quand elle entra et elle regarda quelques instants Alex en T-shirt et petite culotte en train de décoller deux ronds jaunes de la poêle. Elle toussota pour s'annoncer et l'américaine leva son regard vers elle.

_ Salut ! Tu arrives juste au bon moment, je viens de faire le petit-déjeuner. J'étais sûre que l'odeur de la nourriture te réveillerait !

Son enthousiasme semblait forcé et Momoi esquissa un sourire discret. Elle attendit que la plus grande ait déposé l'ustensile de cuisine sur la gazinière pour s'avancer d'un pas décidé. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle écrasa le corps de la blonde contre le plan de travail et l'embrassa furieusement. Alex ne prit même pas la peine d'être surprise et se contenta de répondre au baiser. Momoi s'éloigna, les joues rouges, et essuya un regard amusé :

_ Si c'est la façon dont tu dois me dire bonjour au réveil, je t'inviterais plus souvent aux soirées pyjama.

La plus jeune s'empourpra de plus belle mais ne se démonta pas :

_ Désolée. Pour hier soir. J'étais pas…

Une main replaça une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille.

_ T'as pas intérêt à t'excuser pour ça.

Alex déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Momoi dont l'estomac choisit cet instant précis pour gargouiller bruyamment. La plus grande ricana et se redressa.

_ Œuf-bacon. Ca te tente ?

_ Sans bacon, je suis végétarienne.

_ Ca marche.

La rose sourit et saisit l'assiette déjà pleine qu'on lui tendait.

_ C'est drôle. Kagamin fait souvent la même chose pour déjeuner le matin quand ils vont pas au snack… Dai-chan préfère les croissants et le café. commenta-t-elle en posant l'assiette sur le plan de travail pour manger debout.

La plus grande ricana et cassa un œuf au dessus de la poêle.

_ Tatsuya le fait aussi.

Momoi planta la fourchette que lui tendit Alex dans un morceau de blanc d'œuf. Elle mangea sans rien ajouter, se contentant du silence reposant, interrompu seulement par les grésillements des œufs dans la poêle.

_ Dis… à propos d'hier.

_ Oui ? l'invita à poursuivre Alex en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

_ Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à me dire que tu m'aimais…bien ? Si je me fie à mon intuition, ça doit faire presque un mois que t'es au courant de ce que je ressens. demanda la rose d'un ton hésitant avant de préciser aussitôt :

_ Je suis curieuse, c'est tout.

_ J'avais peur de la réaction de Daiki ?

_ Alex… S'il te plaît. Je suis sûre que tu peux inventer une meilleure excuse.

_ Je suis une petite-amie horrible, toutes mes ex te le diront.

_ C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier et peut-être que j'y aurais cru si ça avait été ton premier argument au lieu de Daiki. Si tu veux pas répondre, dis le franchement. C'est pas grave.

Alex fit glisser ses œufs dans une nouvelle assiette et s'installa à côté de la jeune femme. Elle soupira et piqua sa fourchette dans une des bulles jaunes qui creva et se répandit dans l'assiette.

_ J'avais… J'ai la trouille.

_ De quoi t'as peur ?

_ J'ai trente-six ans.

_ Et alors ?

_ T'en as vingt-sept, Satsuki.

_ Et ? Me dis pas que c'est ça qui te fait peur ?

_ …

La rose s'éloigna et se planta face à l'américaine :

_ C'est le truc le plus ridicule auquel t'aurais pu penser. Si à la rigueur tu m'avais que c'était moi qui te faisais flipper, ou le fait qu'on bosse ensembles, j'aurais compris. Mais là…

Alex ne répondit rien, l'air très sérieux.

_ Ok. Alors je vais le dire : notre différence d'âge n'est pas un problème.

_ J'ai dix ans de plus que…

_ Neuf. Et c'est littéralement le dernier de mes soucis. Si le fait que tu sois ma patronne et qu'on bosse ensembles, que nos meilleurs amis respectifs soient quasiment mariés, que j'aie un caractère impossible et que je passe la moitié de mon temps libre à me mêler des affaires des autres et l'autre moitié à militer ne t'inquiète pas, alors tu devrais certainement pas t'inquiéter de ton âge ou du mien.

L'américaine sourit :

_ Vu sous cet angle. D'ailleurs, rassure moi : tu n'as plus l'intention de démissionner, pas vrai ?

Le changement de sujet était grossier mais Momoi fit semblant de ne pas relever pour répondre à la question :

_ Ca dépend.

_ De quoi ?

_ D'abord de la façon dont on va travailler ensembles. Ensuite de l'endroit où tu comptes m'emmener pour notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Fais gaffe, je suis très difficile.

Alex rit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_ Je m'en souviendrais.

* * *

 **Notes d'Après Propos :**

 **1 -** Merci à Obviously Enough (si tu passes par là), pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la soirée drag queen (même si là c'était hyper différent du sujet initial, j'y aurais jamais pensé autrement).

 **2 -** Juste un rappel (parce que je ne sais plus si je l'avais déjà dit alors au cas où...) tout ce qui est loi, législation, études, remboursement, droits, même vacances scolaires, etc... Vient des législations françaises (parce que si j'avais dû faire en fonction des parcours trans, des cursus scolaires ou de l'organisation des hôpitaux au Japon, etc... ça serait devenu ingérable et cette fiction est déjà très énergivore et occupe beaucoup de mon temps libre. Donc j'ai tout mis en fonction des lois françaises).

 **3 -** Je plaide coupable : je n'ai aucune idée de s'il y a vraiment des loutres en Amérique du Nord (probablement) mais c'était ça ou un reportage en allemand sous-titré sur l'enfance d'Hitler. Je me suis dit que j'irais au moins déprimant.

 **4 -** Ah, et toutes les questions (celles "écrites" et normalement toutes celles posées à voix haute par les élèves) sont de VRAIES questions qui ont été adressées à SOS Homophobie lors des interventions en milieu scolaire. Ils en avaient posté un "best-of" sur leur site que j'ai récupéré pour ce chapitre. Donc la quasi totalité des questions posées sont des trucs qui sont vraiment arrivés (y compris celles mentionnées dans la scène avec Alex, Rei et Kasamatsu chez Alex. Oui je sais, ça fait mal -_-).

 _BREF._ Donc comme dit en haut, on est bientôt à la fin. Je ne sais pas si je posterais le chapitre 10 Dimanche prochain ou le Dimanche suivant, restez aux aguets et essayez de trouver qui c'est. J'espère que vous aimez toujours chaque chapitre et que leur longueur ne vous décourage pas trop.

Oh et **Bonne Année** à tous ^^


	10. Murasakibara

Titre : Devinez ? Un cookie virtuel si vous trouvez.

PDV : Toujours Externe.

Pairing : Multiples.

Rating : T

 **Longueur** : 15 929 mots (hey ! J'ai réussi à redescendre !)

 **Note : Je ne peux pas mettre tout ce que je veux ici pour ne pas spoiler le chapitre donc lisez celles d'en bas. Sinon, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de seulement décider d'écrire ce chapitre et encore plus avant de le publier. Je ne dispose pas d'autant d'infos que je voudrais sur l'un des sujets de ce chapitre donc la moindre info supplémentaire sera la bienvenue ^^**

 **Note 2 : Dû au fait que j'ai failli ne pas faire ce chapitre, sa chronologie est assez différente du reste de l'histoire : il commence environ deux ou trois semaines avant la fin du chapitre précédent et se termine peu après le début du suivant. J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez et que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs (j'ai eu un mal fou pour tout faire correspondre, je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y ait pas des incohérences).**

 **Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena pour sa correction.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes** :

 **AKI Seto** (chapitre 8) : Alors dans le désordre : je ne pense pas raconter le rendez-vous de Takao avec ses parents (en tout cas pas celui qui est évoqué dans le chapitre 8), je ne dirais rien en ce qui concerne Hanamiya et Kagami, tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour Momoi ;) et pas d'infos non plus sur le voyage aux USA d'Aomine et Kagami. Pour ce qui est du fait que Kasamatsu et Takao se retrouvent "dans une autre vie", c'est exactement ça ! Tu as trouvé l'expression qui, à mon sens qualifient le mieux leurs retrouvailles.

 **AKI seto** (chapitre 9) : Deux chapitres... plus quelques bonus. Je ne vais rien dire à propos de ce qui est à venir mais j'ai déjà plusieurs scènes en têtes et plusieurs de déjà écrites. Et tant mieux si tu préfères les fictions qui savent où elles finissent parce que j'avais décidé depuis le début de l'ordre des chapitres et je savais qui allait clore l'histoire et comment avant même d'écrire le chapitre un (et maintenant qu'on est à l'avant dernier chapitre, je pense que tout le monde sait sur qui sera le dernier chapitre ^^).

Oublies pas de dormir quand même ^^

Je suis d'accord avec toi sur presque tout ce que tu dis sur les interventions. Je n'en ai pas eu non plus et je pense que c'est un truc vraiment utile et qu'il faudrait vraiment le développer. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord quand tu dis qu'on n'a pas été éduqués pour le comprendre. Les jeunes enfants acceptent beaucoup plus facilement ce genre de choses que les adultes parce qu'en grandissant on nous éduque (quand je dis "on", je ne parle pas forcément des parents mais plutôt des messages implicites qu'on peut voir à la télé, dans les écoles, etc...) à considérer certaines choses comme répréhensibles ou honteuses ou incompréhensibles et c'est tous ces préjugés qui empêchent de comprendre. En tout cas c'est mon avis.

Il était temps qu'Alex et Momoi se bougent, effectivement ^^ Et j'avais pas vraiment pensé à Lev pour Jun (bon en fait son look est directement inspiré de quelqu'un que je connais, transposé quelques années en arrière, donc c'est sans doute pour ça) mais je pense que c'est ça qui est bien avec les OCs : chacun s'en fait sa propre image (d'ailleurs pour ceux qui lisent cette RAR : comment vous imaginez Rei, Jun, Jack et les autres OCs ?).

Bah non, Akashi et Kuroko étaient pas les seuls à pas avoir eu de chapitre (encore que je comprends qu'on ait pas trop pensé à Murasakibara vu son absence totale dans cette histoire).

J'imagine que ça dépend vraiment des endroits parce que je me souviens qu'à 16-17 ans, mes connaissances du lycées pouvaient être très... critiques ? Envers tout ce qui était différent. Mais pour les questions, j'ai laissé de côté les plus violentes et celles en rapport avec le sexe et puis Alex et Kasamatsu font le tri donc ça m'a permis d'éviter tout ce qui était un peu trop hardcore.

Merci pour tes encouragement et tes compliments !

 **Aoneko-sama :** Oui, il était grand temps ^^ et j'aime bien le yuri aussi !

Ouais, cette question sur Bob l'Eponge m'avait sidéré ! Et après, c'est vrai que certaines sont choquantes mais finalement, comme dit plus haut, j'ai quand même évité les plus hard. Celles dans la scènes avec Rei sont plus dures je trouve.

Alors non, c'est toujours pas eux pour ce chapitre, mais tu as raison : ils seront dans un chapitre et pas dans deux, tu as bien deviné ^^

J'aime bien ton idée de finir sur Himuro pour avoir un perso "à l'extérieur" (et je partage ton avis là dessus, d'ailleurs), c'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal. Mais j'avais déjà tout prévu (ou presque) donc... Enfin voilà, j'ai fait le chapitre sur Mura parce que ça me gênait vraiment qu'il soit pas du tout là (normalement, il aurait dû être avant Alex mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle finisse avec Momoi, donc j'ai inversé les deux).

Pour les bonus... Je lâcherais zéro info u_u

 **mikawaii-chan** : Pendant un moment, je me demandais comment j'allais faire aussi xD Et puis finalement, c'est plus ou moins venu tout seul. Et pour tout te dire : moi aussi j'ai autant hâte que peur d'arriver à la fin. D'un côté j'ai hâte de pouvoir poster le dernier chapitre mais je vais tellement m'ennuyer quand j'aurais terminé :/ (bon, en vrai je me lancerais probablement dans un autre projet que je finirais par trouver plus gros que prévu mais chut ! on va rien dire)

* * *

 **MURASAKIBARA :**

* * *

Himuro entra dans le snack en poussant un long soupir. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette aux côtés de Kagami qui discutait avec Momoi, debout avec son plateau.

_ Non mais, honnêtement, j'aime bien l'idée d'une soirée drag queen. Franchement. Mais elle aurait pu attendre d'avoir expérimenté le truc, non ? disait la rose.

_ Tu la connais, elle aime faire les choses en grande pompes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun, perdu.

_ Tu sais sans doute qu'Alexcchi a décidé d'organiser des soirées à thèmes de temps en temps au snack.

_ Ouais, et ?

_ Elle veut faire une soirée drag queen pour la première ! finit d'expliquer Kise avec un sourire.

_ Personnellement, je suis absolument pour. Et puis si les gens aiment pas, ils ont qu'à aller ailleurs, j'suis sûr qu'Alexcchi pense comme moi.

_ Sans doute. Mais à la base, c'était censé attirer plus de clients alors si elle le fait avec dans l'idée que "si ça leur plaît pas, que les clients aillent ailleurs", c'est un peu contradictoire. Enfin, je trouve pas l'idée si mauvaise. Et l'affiche est plutôt réussie. En tout cas, Jack l'avait vu venir. Et moi, naïvement, je pensais qu'elle attendrait au moins d'avoir terminé la phase d'essai.

Kagami haussa les épaules :

_ C'est plutôt un bon moyen de tester le public, non ?

_ T'as peut-être raison. répondit la jeune femme, pensive.

L'américain considéra la discussion close et se tourna vers Kuroko que l'on avait à peine entendu depuis le début de la conversation :

_ Et toi mon vieux ? Comment tu vas ?

Le petit bleu haussa les épaules, avalant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

_ Plutôt bien. Seijuro et moi allons sans doute partir tous les deux pendant les vacances scolaires. Il travaille beaucoup alors cela faisait longtemps que cela ne nous était plus arrivé.

_ Oh. Et vous allez où ?

Kuroko esquissa un sourire discret et perdit son regard dans le vague quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Kagami :

_ Il n'a pas voulu me dire. Il veut me faire une surprise.

_ Ooooh ! C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Alex, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ C'est vraiment trop chou !

_ Qu'est-ce qui est trop chou ? demanda Momoi en revenant avec son carnet pour prendre la commande d'Himuro.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Tous secouèrent la tête et seul Himuro lui répondit :

_ Je prendrais bien un thé au citron. Et une part de tarte si vous en avez.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour aller récupérer la commande du brun. Quand elle revint à leur table, Midorima et Takao étaient arrivés et le premier se chamaillait avec Kise sous l'œil hilare du second. Kasamatsu s'était installé également et semblait à deux doigts de tomber de fatigue sur la table, il avait une nouvelle fois dû faire la fermeture de la boîte et cela lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Momoi les regarda d'un air attendri et secoua la tête : elle avait du boulot ! Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, servit Himuro en fronçant le sourcils (le brun avait l'air d'être le seul à ne pas rayonner de bonheur là, tout de suite, maintenant) et prit les commandes des autres avant de repartir.

A la table, l'objet fétiche de Midorima semblait au centre des conversations. Il fallait croire que le pendentif jaune fluo qu'il planquait sous sa chemise faisait beaucoup rire son petit-ami.

_ C'est la seule chose que j'aie qui ressemble à un faucon depuis qui tu as détruit ma barrette !

_ Eh, j'ai pas fait exprès ! T'avais qu'à pas la laisser à côté des nouilles !

Kasamatsu soupira et lança d'une voix lasse :

_ Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que les nouilles ont à voir avec la barrette de Midorima ?

_ Bah elle a malencontreusement atterri dans mon bol et quand je l'ai passé au micro-onde…disons simplement que le faucon n'était plus en état de voler.

_ Mouais, je m'en doutais : j'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir. grommela le barman.

_ On a eu de la chance que je m'en rende compte assez tôt sinon tu aurais fait sauter le micro-onde et ton appartement avec.

Takao ricana et Kagami finit par l'imiter en se souvenant des multiples accidents évités de justesse quand il était encore en fauteuil et qu'Aomine avait dû cuisiner.

_ N'empêche que c'est pas le seul "faucon" que tu aies. lança Takao d'un ton joueur après un moment.

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et le dévisagea sans comprendre :

_ Bah oui "Takao" s'écrit avec le signe "Taka" qui veut dire "faucon" ! Donc théoriquement, ton lucky item du jour c'est moi !

Kise s'esclaffa en chœur avec Momoi qui déposait son plateau sur leur table pour servir son déca à Kasamatsu et un café au médecin. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Ca ne marche pas comme ça !

_ Ah bon ? Un pendentif fluorescent mal sculpté est plus efficace que moi pour te porter bonheur ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'empressa de clarifier le vert.

_ Alors c'est ce que je disais : je suis ton lucky item du jour !

_ Mais je ne peux pas te trimballer partout avec moi toute la journée ! s'agaça le plus grand, exaspéré.

_ Je peux t'envoyer un texto toutes les dix minutes si ça doit t'aider à attirer la chance !

_ Je préfère que tu t'abstiennes de me déranger quand je travaille.

Himuro observait la scène avec un demi sourire amusé, un œil posé sur Kise qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard. Il attendit patiemment que le couple turbulent s'éloigne, toujours occupé à se chamailler à propos de l'horoscope, et que Kuroko mette les voiles pour arriver à l'heure à l'école, Kagami lui emboîtant le pas en discutant. Kasamatsu soupira et annonça qu'il rentrait se coucher tandis que le blond lui criait de l'attendre : il avait besoin d'un chauffeur !

_ Eh, Kise ! Je pourrais te parler une minute ? Je te déposerais à la boutique en partant.

L'ancien mannequin dévisagea le brun et acquiesça, indiquant à Kasamatsu qu'il resterait quelques minutes supplémentaires, finalement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ En fait, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. commença le plus âgé.

_ Oh. C'est gentil mais je suis très heureux avec Yukiocchi et je…

_ Non, pas ce genre de personnes. répliqua le brun aussitôt, laissant un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres.

_ Mouais, je m'en doutais un peu en fait. Ok, vas-y, quel est le problème ?

_ C'est à propos d'un de mes amis. Je pense que parler avec toi lui ferait du bien.

_ Pourquoi avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Himuro soupira.

_ Je ne veux rien te dire sans sa permission. Mais tu es le premier à qui j'ai pensé.

L'ancien mannequin fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et hocha la tête :

_ D'accord, je veux bien le rencontrer. Comment il s'appelle ?

_ Murasakibara Atsushi.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Murasakibara faisait tourner le morceau de plastique blanc dans sa tasse sans enthousiasme. Muro-chin était en retard. Ils devaient se retrouver dans ce café dix minutes plus tôt et cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami d'être en retard. Le géant violet darda un regard menaçant sur un passant qui s'extasiait devant la taille de ses jambes, qui dépassaient de sous la table, et ce dernier sursauta avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé. Murasakibara poussa un long soupir ennuyé, tendit la main pour attraper son sac et fouilla quelques instants avant d'en tirer une barre de céréales qu'il dépouilla de son emballage avant de la croquer d'un geste impatient. Il jeta un regard à sa tasse, sans doute froide, de chocolat chaud et fit une grimace. Il rangea le papier de sa barre de céréales dans sa poche en poussant un énième soupir. C'est là qu'il vit enfin Himuro s'approcher, accompagné d'un blond à l'allure un peu étrange. Son ami s'assit face à lui et se racla la gorge :

_ Salut, Atsushi.

_ Muro-chin… se contenta de grommeler le violet, le regard rivé vers Kise qui semblait mal à l'aise.

_ Je te présente Kise Ryota, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé. Il peut…

Le plus grand fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et serra son poing :

_ Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas le rencontrer.

L'ancien mannequin jeta un regard perdu à Himuro tandis que le géant en face de lui le fusillait proprement du regard. Après quelques secondes d'échanges silencieux avec le brun, Murasakibara grogna et se leva, s'en allant d'un pas rapide.

_ Himurocchi ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami ne voulait pas me voir !

L'autre eut la décence de paraître gêné comme il répondait :

_ Désolé pour ça.

_ Ne t'excuses pas : explique moi plutôt pourquoi je suis là.

Le brun fixa un moment le chocolat que Murasakibara avait abandonné sur la table et soupira :

_ Il est… Je pense qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourra le comprendre, au moins un peu. Et je pense que ce "quelqu'un" pourrait être toi. Atsushi a du mal à se lier aux gens, on est devenus amis presque par hasard.

_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas l'aider s'il n'en a pas envie. Je ne sais même pas si je peux l'aider tout court.

Himuro releva les yeux vers son ami et hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

_ Il ne sait juste pas comment s'approcher des gens. Il pense qu'il leur fait peur.

_ Ce n'est pas entièrement faux.

Le plus âgé lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_ Il est grand et massif. S'il regarde tout le monde comme il nous a regardés quand on est arrivés, je veux bien croire qu'il fasse peur aux gens.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Kise. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde : si c'est ton ami, je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

L'ancien mannequin fixa un point au loin. Appuyé contre une barrière de sécurité à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, le géant violet fixait l'horizon d'un air agacé, suçotant un biscuit en grommelant dans sa barbe. Le blond se grata la nuque :

_ Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler quand même ?

Himuro hésita un moment avant de répondre :

_ Non. Je vais y aller. Je devrais sans doute m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû lui imposer de te rencontrer alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Kise opina du chef et lui décocha un sourire encourageant :

_ Je peux attendre ici, si tu veux. Au cas où il change d'avis.

_ Tu ne devais pas voir Kasamatsu avant qu'il aille travailler ?

Le blond secoua la tête en souriant dans le vague :

_ Il a rendez-vous avec Momoicchi par rapport à Teiko.

Himuro prit un air amusé et fit un petit signe de tête.

_ Merci, Kise.

_ Y a pas de quoi.

Le brun se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du violet qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait observer les oiseaux en contrebas, une moue contrariée accrochée au visage. Il s'approcha avant de lancer doucement :

_ Atsushi ?

_ Je me demandais quand est-ce que Muro-chin allait se décider à venir me voir.

_ Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te dire que je venais avec Kise.

_ Non. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir avec lui. répliqua le plus grand, fronçant le nez comme s'il venait de détecter une mauvaise odeur.

_ Tu as sans doute raison.

_ J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas lui parler.

_ Je sais.

_ Mais tu es quand même venu avec lui. Tu avais promis de ne rien dire.

Himuro s'accouda à la barrière aux côtés de son ami avant d'expliquer calmement.

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais je pense vraiment que discuter avec Kise pourrait t'aider. Il est très ouvert et je pense qu'il pourrait comprendre.

_ Ca ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler avec qui que ce soit.

_ D'accord. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler de "ça". Mais tu peux discuter avec lui. Il aime le basket, lui aussi, et…

_ Je n'aime pas le basket.

_ Et il aime les sucreries. Peut-être moins que toi mais… reprit le brun sans se formaliser de l'interruption, observant son ami piocher distraitement dans son paquet.

_ Je pense que vous avez plein de points communs. Et puis même si tu ne veux pas lui parler de tout, ça ne t'empêche pas de discuter avec lui. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'autres amis.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. J'ai Muro-chin et Masakochin, c'est suffisant.

Himuro esquissa un sourire flatté et amusé. Quand il discutait avec Atsushi, il avait parfois l'impression étrange de parler avec un enfant.

_ C'est comme tu veux. Il est resté au café, si tu décides de lui parler. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. Je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir amené sans ton accord.

Murasakibara répondit par un grognement et piocha un biscuit avant de se retourner pour regarder Kise. Ce dernier, penché sur son téléphone, semblait lire quelque chose, sirotant un café ou un chocolat chaud. Le violet retourna à son observation des pigeons avant de lancer :

_ Je viendrais peut-être quand j'aurais fini mon paquet.

Himuro hocha la tête et le laissa pour retourner avec le blond.

_ Alors ?

_ Il a dit qu'il viendrait peut-être. J'imagine qu'il y réfléchit encore.

_ Bien. Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Les yeux du brun se perdirent dans le vague et il tenta de dégager sa vue en replaçant sa mèche derrière son oreille.

_ On est dans la même école, il est une année avant Masako et moi.

_ Il veut devenir entraîneur sportif lui aussi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même. Il déteste le basket, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il était bon en sport et qu'il avait choisi cette voie par défaut.

_ Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "il a du mal à se lier avec les gens" ?

Himuro haussa les épaules avant de grommeler :

_ C'est compliqué. Il n'aime juste pas être trop proche d'eux, il ne leur fait pas vraiment confiance. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça dans son dos.

Il se détourna pour jeter un regard à son ami et constata qu'il se dirigeait dans leur direction, rangeant le paquet vide dans son sac. Murasakibara tira brusquement une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, étendant ses jambes sous la table.

_ Muro-chin dit que tu aimes les sucreries.

_ Hein ? Euh… Oui.

_ Je ne te donnerais pas mes bonbons.

Kise cligna des yeux sans trop savoir comment réagir :

_ Euh… C'est pas grave… je crois.

Murasakibara hocha la tête, comme pour accepter la remarque de l'ancien mannequin. Himuro fit signe à la serveuse qui s'approcha de leur table et commanda un thé à la menthe et un nouveau chocolat chaud pour le plus grand. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de retourner vers le bar, laissant le silence s'abattre sur le trio. Quand elle revint avec leur commande, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé et la seule chose qui avait changé était le paquet de crocodiles en gélatine que le violet avait posé sur la table, lançant un regard noir à Kise comme s'il le défiait de tenter de lui en piquer un.

_ Hum… Alors comme ça tu aimes le basket ?

_ Non.

_ Mais tu veux devenir entraîneur ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. répondit Murasakibara en détournant le regard, bougon.

_ Comment vous êtes devenus amis tous les deux ?

Le violet ne dit rien et ce fut finalement Himuro qui répondit avec un sourire.

Flash Back : 

Himuro jeta un coup d'œil au gigantesque étudiant aux cheveux violets, assis sous un arbre en train de lire quelque chose en piochant dans un paquet de bonbons.

_ Tu m'écoutes, Tatsuya ?

Il se tourna vers sa petite amie et hocha la tête avant de demander :

_ Tu le connais ?

Masako suivit son regard avant d'opiner du chef :

_ Atsushi Murasakibara. Il est dans la classe en dessous de la notre. Il était bon quand il jouait encore.

_ Tu sais pourquoi il a arrêté ?

_ Certainement pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités. grogna la jeune femme, jetant un regard entendu à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire presque désolé.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a arrêté de jouer mais il était presque certain d'intégrer l'équipe nationale sénior de basket. Il a arrêté subitement et a pris tout le monde de court. Pourquoi il t'intéresse ?

_ Pour rien. Il a simplement l'air seul.

La brune haussa les épaules :

_ Il fait peur à tous ceux qui s'approchent. Tu veux aller le voir ?

_ Pas toi ?

Masako arbora un rictus décidé :

_ Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il se contentait de défendre alors que son vrai point fort était l'attaque. Et j'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé un joueur avec son talent à arrêter. Il n'a pas été blessé comme moi et ne doutait pas de lui comme toi. Alors je me demande ce que c'était.

Ils se consultèrent tous les deux du regard avant de s'approcher du géant violet qui releva un œil las de sa lecture pour les fusiller du regard.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es bien Murasakibara Atsushi ?

_ Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? marmonna l'autre, prenant une moue contrariée presque enfantine.

_ J'ai beaucoup suivi le basket quand tu jouais encore. Et je me demandais…

_ Masako ! souffla Himuro.

Il jeta un regard désolé au violet avant d'entraîner la jeune femme un peu plus loin :

_ Tu vas quand même pas lui demander comme ça ?!

_ Pourquoi pas ? Tu préfères que je tourne autour du pot pendant une heure ?

_ Non, mais il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

_ C'est toi qui voulait venir discuter avec lui, non ?!

Le jeune homme soupira et ils revinrent vers le géant violet qui les regardait, intrigué.

_ Vous êtes bizarres. se contenta-t-il de noter.

_ On peut s'asseoir avec toi ? demanda Himuro en s'approchant.

_ Non.

Masako fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je préfère que vous ne vous asseyiez pas avec moi.

La jeune femme serra les dents et s'apprêtait à s'énerver, balançant sa façon de penser à ce petit impertinent. Himuro l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin :

_ D'accord, on ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Le couple s'éloigna, la jeune femme pestant et faisant claquer ses talons dans l'herbe, furieuse de s'être faite rembarrée comme ça. Deux jours plus tard, ils sortaient du bâtiment quand ils aperçurent une masse de cheveux violet dépasser du reste de la foule. Masako se précipita vers le jeune homme et Himuro lui emboîta le pas, arrivant juste à temps pour entendre sa petite-amie demander d'un ton agacé et déterminé :

_ Dis, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu te demander l'autre fois. Pourquoi tu as arrêté le basket ?

_ Parce que je n'aimais pas ça. répliqua Murasakibara en lui jetant un regard froid.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! T'as pas pu arriver si loin en n'aimant pas ce que tu faisais !

_ Si. Je déteste le basket, c'est tout.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le plus grand haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, ignorant les jurons agacés de la brune dans son dos. Il crut qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé de ces deux étranges spécimens mais le lendemain, ce fut au tour d'Himuro de s'approcher de lui.

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il, sortant un paquet de bonbons en gélatine de son sac.

_ Je viens m'excuser pour la façon dont Masako t'a parlé. Elle ne serait jamais venue d'elle-même. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, elle est juste… Elle aurait aimé continué le basket mais elle n'a pas pu. Je pense que t'entendre dire que tu as arrêté parce que tu n'aimais pas ce sport l'a agacée.

_ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens s'enflamment, c'est que du sport.

Himuro se raidit et força un sourire placide à éclore sur ses lèvres :

_ C'est important pour certains. Se dépenser, faire de son mieux pour son équipe et pour gagner.

Le plus grand haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

_ Je déteste les gens qui pensent que faire de son mieux est suffisant pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre :

_ Dans la vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas en essayant de toutes ses forces qu'on arrive où on veut. Ceux qui croient ça perdent leur temps et leur énergie. Ils me dégoûtent.

Himuro garda une mine surprise encore quelques secondes avant de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Tu as une vision des choses particulière. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais essayer porte parfois ses fruits.

_ Ca a marché pour toi ? Et pour elle ?

Le brun haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire :

_ Non. Mais ça a marché pour d'autres personnes que je connais. Et puis si tu n'essaie pas, tu es certain de ne jamais réussir. J'aurais adoré avoir ton talent, tu as tout ce que je n'avais pas en temps que joueur.

L'autre hausses les épaules d'un air indifférent et lui tendit son paquet.

_ Tu en veux un ?

Himuro sourit et prit un crocodile en le remerciant.

Fin du Flash Back : 

_ Sacrée Masakocchi ! ricana Kise.

_ Tu sais qu'elle peut être flippante, ta copine : un jour elle m'a donné un coup de shinaï parce que j'ai osé dire que la cravate qu'elle portait n'allait pas avec ses chaussures.

Murasakibara maugréa quelque chose avant de dire :

_ Masakochin me frappe aussi, parfois, quand je ne veux pas partager mes gâteaux ou quand je ne connais pas la réponse à une question.

Himuro eut un petit rire à mi chemin entre l'embarras et l'amusement.

_ Tu sais d'où lui vient cette manie de donner des coups d'épée en bois aux gens ? demanda Kise en sirotant le fond de son chocolat.

_ Elle était dans un gang de motards il y a quelques années, ça vient peut-être de là.

_ Tu sors avec une ex-yakuza ?! s'écria l'ancien mannequin en manquant de faire tomber sa tasse.

_ Non ! Elle n'a jamais été mafieuse elle est juste… Elle aime bien les motos, c'est tout, ça n'a aucun rapport avec les yakuzas.

Kise et Murasakibara échangèrent un regard en coin, un poil dubitatifs.

_ Si Muro-chin le dit.

Il fit signe à la serveuse de revenir vers leur table et demanda si elle pouvait lui servir un gâteau. La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard désolé en lui annonçant qu'ils n'en avait pas et le violet prit un air boudeur. Manger l'aidait à supporter les situations incongrues comme celle là.

_ Si tu aimes les gâteaux, je connais un endroit où ils en servent des pas mal. T'as toujours deux choix. Takaocchi, un ami à moi, dit que c'est là qu'il mange les meilleurs cookies !

Les yeux de Murasakibara s'illuminèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et se force à hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

_ Pourquoi pas. finit-il par accepter en fixant un point invisible au loin.

_ C'est pas très loin. Vous voulez y aller maintenant ou on se revoit une autre fois ? demanda Kise en consultant les deux autres du regard.

_ Maintenant. répondit presque aussitôt le violet, arrachant un sourire à son meilleur ami.

Ils réglèrent leurs consommations et s'éloignèrent. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois installés au snack. Alex salua son presque frère et Kise, dévisageant le géant violet qui les accompagnait avant de lui adresser un sourire amical. Elle posa son plateau sur leur table et lança :

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ On m'a dit que vous aviez des gâteaux ?

_ Euh, ouais. Aujourd'hui c'est tarte aux pommes et cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

_ Alors deux parts de tartes et cinq cookies s'il vous plaît.

Alex fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans savoir s'il était sérieux.

_ Deux tartes et cinq cookies ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

_ Oui. J'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure, ça devrait suffire.

Alex hocha prudemment la tête, jetant un regard à Himuro qui riait doucement et lui assura d'un signe de tête que tout était normal. La blonde revint quelques instants plus tard et déposa sa commande devant Murasakibara.

_ Momoicchi et Yukiocchi ont terminé ou pas encore ?

L'américaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et haussa les épaules :

_ J'en sais rien. A cette heure-ci, sûrement, mais Satsuki devait passer. Elle a peut-être fait un détour par chez-elle.

Kise opina du chef avant de reporter son attention sur Murasakibara tandis que la plus âgée s'éloignait :

_ Alors ?

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons.

_ Tu devrais venir de temps en temps, les gâteaux changent tous les jours. En plus l'ambiance est cool, on vient ici pour déjeuner et je mange souvent ici à midi.

_ Et n'oublies pas de dire que les serveuses sont canons ! lança joyeusement une voix dans son dos.

Kise se retourna et salua Momoi, qui avait écouté les louanges qu'il faisait du snack.

_ Ca s'est bien passé ?

La rose acquiesça avant de se tourner vers le violet :

_ Je suis super mal polie, je me suis même pas présentée : Momoi Satsuki ! Enchantée !

_ Murasakibara Atsushi. grommela l'autre de mauvaise grâce.

Il fixa quelques secondes la main que la jeune femme lui tendait avant de s'en saisir de mauvais grâce et de retourner à sa dégustation pendant qu'elle parlait avec Kise.

_ Tu vas à la réunion de demain ou t'as trop de boulot entre le snack, Teiko…

_ Non, je vais y aller. Je suis présidente, je ne peux pas constamment manquer les réunions ! Tu viendras ?

Le blond hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant d'assos, c'est pas ce soir que l'assos de soutien aux personnes trans se réunit ?

Kise s'immobilisa une seconde avant de gémir :

_ J'ai failli oublier. Je devrais envoyer un message à Yukiocchi pour lui dire que j'irais directement. Parfois j'ai l'impression que même en vivant ensembles, on n'arrive qu'à se croiser.

Himuro et Momoi lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant et l'ancien mannequin soupira.

_ Je crois qu'Alex t'attend. finit par dire le brun en direction de la jeune femme, contenant un rire étouffé.

Derrière le bar, occupée à essuyer les verres propres, l'américaine fixait Momoi d'un regard insistant, presque contrarié. Cette dernière ricana avant de hocher la tête et de les saluer pour aller la rejoindre. Le trio les regarda discuter avec enthousiasme et Himuro rit doucement :

_ Si Alex était à ta place, Kise, son couple ne survivrait jamais. J'espère que Momoi n'a rien contre le fait de la voir au moins quinze heures par jour.

_ Elles ne sortent pas encore ensembles, même si c'est sans doute juste une question de temps. Et puis elles travaillent ensembles, planifient les interventions à Teiko ensembles et si ça ne suffit pas, Alexcchi peut toujours s'inscrire à l'association. Elles devraient s'en sortir. Et puis Momoicchi déteste être seule, je ne pense pas que cela lui poserait un problème.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Murasakibara toussa pour se rappeler à leur mémoire : il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on l'ignore.

_ Muro-chin, je veux rentrer.

_ Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je comprends.

Le violet hocha la tête et se leva, laissant de quoi payer son goûter sur la table. Himuro fit signe à Kise de l'attendre et lui emboîta le pas. Il le rejoignit et l'interpella :

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

_ Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Il a l'air gentil. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un ami transgenre.

Himuro lui lança un sourire amusé :

_ Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de dire ce genre de choses. Tu devrais lui parler, si jamais tu as un problème. Kise peut sûrement comprendre certains trucs.

Le plus grand haussa les épaules et salua son ami. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il bouscula quelqu'un. Il fusilla l'importun du regard avant de s'éloigner pour regagner sa voiture.

Kiyoshi n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser et regarda cet étrange inconnu s'en aller. Il finit par reporter son attention sur le snack et fit un signe de main à Himuro avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la table de Kise et Momoi qui était revenue s'installer avec son ancien colocataire.

_ Oh ! Salut Teppei ! Tout va bien ? Pas de soucis avec Rei ?

_ Bonjour Momoi ! Non, tout va bien. Tout à l'air de bien se passer au lycée, c'est un vrai soulagement pour tout le monde. Même le directeur, j'en suis sûr : il n'aurait pas survécu à un autre de vos rendez-vous.

La rose ricana d'un air fier et le jeune homme se tourna vers Himuro :

_ Dis, c'était qui ce mec ?

_ Qui ?

_ Celui que j'ai bousculé en entrant ? Vous discutiez bien, juste avant que j'entre ?

_ Oh. Murasakibara Atsushi. Un ami. Pourquoi ?

Le châtain lui décocha un large sourire en répondant d'un ton faussement innocent :

_ Pour rien.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Murasakibara se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il était étrangement fatigué par cette journée. Un peu contrarié aussi. Il détestait quand Himuro se mettait en tête de l'aider sans sa permission. Il n'avait jamais non plus raffolé des inconnus et rencontrer Kise n'avait pas fait partie de ses plans. S'il était tout à fait honnête, cela dit, il devait admettre qu'il trouvait le blond intriguant. Un poil trop enthousiaste et exubérant mais amusant tout de même. Il soupira et alluma la télévision d'un geste paresseux, changeant mécaniquement de chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur un programme sportif. Il grogna : le sport (en général) et le basket (en particulier) l'agaçaient. Tous ces joueurs qui s'entraînaient et s'affrontaient avec passion avaient le don de le mettre en rogne. Cela lui rappelait ses coéquipiers du collège et du lycée, qui espéraient compenser leur manque de talent naturel par quelques heures supplémentaires d'entraînement dans un gymnase vide. Lui, le talent naturel, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à cette époque. Il s'était dit que puisqu'il était bon et que jouer au basket ne lui demandait pas trop d'efforts, il allait continuer. Il grogna et changea de chaîne : nope. Il détestait vraiment ce sport. Il finit par tomber sur une chaîne musicale qu'il décida de laisser et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ses pieds dépassaient par-dessus l'accoudoir et pendaient dans le vide, cela le faisait toujours sourire. Sans vraiment qu'il n'arrive à le contrôler, il se mit à réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas non plus réfléchir. En tout cas pas à ce genre de choses. Il récupéra son téléphone, échoué quelque part sur le tapis, et s'occupa en éteignant et rallumant l'écran plusieurs fois consécutives. Il hésitait à envoyer un message à Himuro. Après tout, peut-être que le brun n'avait pas tort. Jusque là, il s'était rarement trompé quand il avait accordé sa confiance aux gens et il faisait confiance à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de faire autrement, à vrai dire. Et puis il était le seul à vraiment savoir…

Flash Back :

_ Tout va bien, Atsushi ?

Le géant vert marmonna quelque chose avant de soupirer.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai faim.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Il est même pas onze heures ! Où passent toutes ces cochonneries que tu avales ? soupira Masako en dévisageant Murasakibara.

Après quelques ratés et quelques cris, elle avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du plus grand avec elle et Himuro pendant leurs pauses communes et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'appréciait, ce grand nigaud. Il l'exaspérait un peu mais il avait cette tendance à agir comme un enfant qu'elle trouvait, malgré elle, adorable. Le plus grand grogna quelque chose et ouvrit son sac pour fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouva visiblement pas. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et s'approcha d'une poubelle. Il sortit une poignée d'emballages vides qu'il fourra dedans avant de complètement retourner son sac pour laisser tomber tous les papiers de sucreries diverses. Il haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'il aurait dû passer dans sa boutique préférée en venant. Il ferma son sac et le remit sur son épaule. Himuro rit doucement avant d'ouvrir une poche et d'en tirer un paquet de crocodiles en gélatines déjà entamé :

_ Tiens, il en reste quelques-uns si tu veux.

Le violet le remercia avant de se saisir du paquet et de piocher un bonbon dedans.

_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Tatsuya ?! s'exclama Masako, abasourdie.

Son petit ami haussa les épaules :

_ J'aime juste ceux-là en particulier.

La brune écrasa une main désespérée sur son front avant de soupirer qu'elle devait aller quelque part. Elle embrassa Himuro et s'éloigna en pestant toute seule contre ces deux là, ils finiraient probablement par avoir sa peau un jour ou l'autre. Quand ils furent seuls, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, Murasakibara finissant le paquet de bonbons sans un mot.

_ Tu as terminé ta journée, Atsushi ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de tendre le paquet à son ami :

_ Tu veux le dernier, Muro-chin ?

_ Tu l'as déjà terminé ?

Le violet acquiesça et le brun récupéra le dernier crocodile rouge avant de sourire doucement. Le géant violet froissa le papier avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres dans la poubelle et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il se raidit et les retira aussitôt de son jean avant d'ouvrir son sac et de s'y plonger.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien. Je ne trouve pas… C'est tout.

Le violet fronça les sourcils, arborant une figure contrariée avant de se diriger vers la poubelle et de soulever plusieurs papiers de bonbons et de barre chocolatées, regardant d'un air attentif à la recherche de la petite boîte qu'il avait égarée.

_ Atsushi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

_ J'ai dû la mettre à la poubelle avec les papiers.

Il sortit les emballages froissés, s'attirant plusieurs regards intrigués autour de lui. Après plusieurs minutes, il replongea tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans la poubelle et la fusilla du regard. Himuro l'observait, perplexe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus vu ces yeux agacés sur le visage de son ami. Les premières fois, quand ils avaient commencés à se parler, c'était ce regard que le plus grand leur lançait à Masako et lui. Peu à peu, quand ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier et à devenir amis, le violet s'était détendu et ces yeux menaçants s'étaient faits plus rares. Il lui arrivait encore de l'adresser aux inconnus qui s'approchaient trop de lui mais dans l'ensemble, cela faisait des mois qu'Himuro n'avait plus vue cette lueur énervée.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Non !

_ Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? Où as-tu été aujourd'hui ?

Le plus grand le regarda, se détendant un peu avant de détourner le regard.

_ Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux pas m'aider à les retrouver.

Sur ce, Mursakibara s'éloigna en pestant, l'abandonnant dans le couloir. Himuro le regarda s'en aller en soupirant.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il retrouva son ami, appuyé contre un mur, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun avait passé sa journée de la veille à chercher ce que son ami avait perdu, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être. Et au fond, chercher quelque chose quand on ne sait ni ce que c'est ni où il peu bien être, cela s'était avéré un brin plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au début. Il avait fini par regagner sa voiture à la fin de la journée, abandonnant l'idée de retrouver ce mystérieux objet. Il avait attendu Masako et cette dernière l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait laissé tomber son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de s'asseoir à l'avant. Himuro venait à peine de mettre le contact quand elle s'était penchée pour ramasser une étrange boîte au sol.

_ C'est quoi ? On dirait des médocs.

Elle avait fait tourner la boîte entre ses doigts.

_ C'est à Murasakibara, y a son nom dessus. Par contre je connais pas le nom du médicament.

Himuro lui avait arraché la boîte de comprimés des mains et avait haussé les sourcils.

_ Je crois qu'Atsushi la cherche. Il a dû la perdre hier quand je l'ai raccompagné chez lui.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le brun avait relu le nom du médicament, froncé les sourcils et avait rangé la boîte.

_ Nope. Je la lui donnerais demain matin.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était approché du géant violet et l'avait salué.

_ Ah. Muro-chin.

Le brun tira la boîte de sa poche et la lui montra :

_ C'est ça que tu cherchais, hier ?

Murasakibara jeta un regard las sur l'objet que son meilleur ami tenait entre ses doigts et se redressa vivement, récupérant sa boîte.

_ Où est-ce qu'elle était ?

_ Masako l'a trouvée dans ma voiture, tu as dû la laisser tomber.

Le violet détourna le regard, rangeant les pilules dans son sac pour être sûr qu'elles ne glisseraient pas hors de sa poche.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Je peux te poser une question ?

L'autre haussa les épaules sans répondre.

_ J'ai déjà vu ce nom de médicament. Un ami à moi, Kise Ryota, en a pris pendant un temps.

Murasakibara lui jeta un regard intrigué.

_ Ah bon. Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

_ Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on prescrit lors de traitements hormonaux. Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, je pourrais comprendre, mais c'est à cause de ça que tu as arrêté le basket ?

Le violet détourna le regard, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, et haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien dit à Masako, elle ne sait pas à quoi ça sert. Si jamais un jour tu veux m'en parler, sache juste que tu pourras.

Le plus grand ne le regardait toujours pas et Himuro soupira. Il ouvrit son sac et en tirant un paquet de biscuits à la fraise :

_ Tiens. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait du chocolat. Au cas où tu n'aies pas emporté ta réserve ce matin.

Murasakibara lui jeta enfin un coup d'œil un peu surpris avant de se saisir du paquet.

_ Merci.

_ Y a pas de quoi.

Quelques mois plus tard, Murasakibara se laissa tomber devant son plateau à la cafétéria.

_ Masakochin n'est pas avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

Himuro rit doucement :

_ Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était malade. Elle avait l'air décidée à se remettre au plus vite, tu la connais.

_ Je suis surpris qu'un virus ait le courage de s'attaquer à elle. marmonna le violet, arrachant un nouveau rire à son ami.

Ils commencèrent à manger et le plus âgé comprit rapidement que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude : c'était bien la première fois qu'il terminait son plat avant son ami.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Atsushi ?

Ce dernier soupira et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'Himuro identifia comme une boîte de médicaments similaires à celle que sa petite-amie avait un jour retrouvé dans sa voiture. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé et le brun avait bien senti que son ami n'avait pas très envie d'aborder le sujet.

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai arrêté le basket ?

_ Si tu as envie de m'en parler, oui.

_ J'aimerais te le dire.

_ Alors dans ce cas, bien sûr.

_ Tu ne dois pas le répéter.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance.

Le plus grand haussa les épaules avant de soupirer et rangea la boîte avant que quelqu'un ne la remarque.

_ J'ai arrêté le basket parce que mes résultats à un test anti-dopage étaient bizarres.

Le plus grand redressa la tête et fronça le nez dans une moue étrangement enfantine :

_ Je ne me suis jamais dopé !

_ Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas ton genre.

Murasakibara hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de reprendre.

_ On m'a dit qu'il fallait faire des tests plus poussés et le médecin qui a dû s'en charger a regardé dans mon dossier médical. C'est comme ça que je l'ai su.

Le brun hésita un instant avant de demander d'une voix douce :

_ Que tu as su quoi ?

Murasakibara se renfrogna comme il lâchait :

_ Que je suis intersexe.

Himuro le regarda quelques instants sans trop savoir quoi répondre avant de de décider pour un sobre :

_ D'accord.

Le silence semblait prêt à se prolonger aussi le brun se risqua-t-il à poser une question :

_ Tu ne le savais pas avant ?

L'autre secoua la tête :

_ J'avais dix-huit ans. J'en ai parlé avec mes parents. Eux ils le savaient, ils ne m'avaient rien dit. Ils ont dit que c'était pour me protéger. Du coup, j'ai compris certaines choses de quand j'étais petit.

_ D'accord. répéta son meilleur ami sans oser en demander plus, parfaitement conscient que Murasakibara n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ces fameuses "certaines choses".

_ Tu as arrêté le basket pour cette raison ? finit-il par lâcher.

_ Je n'avais plus envie de jouer et puis les coach étaient devenus bizarres. J'ai toujours trouvé le basket chiant, de toute façon, ça m'a donné une raison d'arrêter.

Himuro hocha la tête sans savoir quoi ajouter.

_ Dis, tu comptes manger ton dessert ?

Le brun sursauta :

_ Euh… Non, tu peux le prendre.

_ Merci. Muro-chin me donne toujours ses desserts, c'est gentil.

Fin du Flash Back :

Murasakibara grogna. Il fit tourner son téléphone une dernière fois entre ses doigts et finit par l'allumer et composer son message.

"Tu fais vraiment confiance à Kise ?"

La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

"Oui"

"Alors si Muro-chin lui fait confiance… Tu peux lui dire, si tu veux."

Cette fois-ci, Himuro lui répondit instantanément :

"C'est si toi, tu veux."

Murasakibara grogna :

"Ca ne me dérange pas."

"Bon. Si tu es sûr de toi."

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Attends, c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je le rencontre ?

Himuro hocha la tête doucement. Il avait eu le temps d'en reparler avec Murasakibara pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment d'accord qu'il divulgue l'information à Kise et pour être certain qu'il ne préférait pas le faire lui-même.

_ Je ne le connais pas et c'est toi qui pense qu'il peut m'aider. avait simplement grommelé le géant violet.

Le brun reporta son attention sur Kise qui avalait plusieurs gorgées de son soda, grimaçant en sentant les bulles agresser sa gorge.

_ Tu es sûr que tu devrais m'en parler ?! Je veux dire… Je n'apprécierais pas qu'on le fasse pour moi.

_ J'en ai parlé avec Atsushi. C'est lui qui m'a donné son accord. Je pense que tu lui as fait une bonne impression.

L'américain se tut avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

_ Et puis tu as touché une corde sensible : son estomac ! L'emmener au snack était une bonne idée.

Kise rit doucement.

_ Je pense aussi que c'est parce qu'il sait que tu es trans.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et Himuro leva aussitôt deux mains pour se défendre :

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui en parlais avec Momoi.

_ Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin être inter et être trans, c'est quand même deux trucs complètement différents. Je sais pas dans quelle mesure je peux l'aider. Je sais même pas en quoi il a besoin d'aide.

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer :

_ Je pense qu'il a besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre certains trucs. Et même si je peux l'écouter et lui montrer que ça ne change absolument rien, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je comprends. Je sais que c'est deux choses très différentes, mais tu es mieux placé que moi pour comprendre ce que ça fait de ne pas se sentir à l'aise dans son corps, ou de devoir prendre des hormones pour avoir un corps qui convient à ses attentes.

_ Certes. Mais j'espère que t'es conscient qu'être intersexe, ce n'est pas comme être trans ! Je veux dire, je peux comprendre certains trucs, comme le rejet de la société, le mépris des médecins, le regard des autres, mais depuis qu'il est petit et encore plus depuis qu'il a appris la vérité Murasakibaracchi doit se poser des tas de questions que je n'ai pas eu à me poser et c'est sans doute toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Et franchement, s'il ne veut pas en parler, ce n'est pas à toi de décider, même si tu penses bien faire.

Himuro baissa le regard, un peu honteux. Kise se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant légèrement. Il soupira et décida de passer à autre chose :

_ Et tu dis que ses parents le lui ont caché jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans ? Comment c'est possible ? Comment tu peux mentir à ton enfant sur un truc pareil ?

Le brun haussa les épaules :

_ Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il avait dû prendre des médicaments et voir des médecins quand il était enfant et ado et qu'il avait appris plus tard ce que ça voulait dire. Apparemment ses parents lui ont menti sur pas mal de trucs.

_ Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait du mal à faire confiance aux autres après ça. gronda Kise d'un air indigné.

_ Masako est au courant ? reprit-il.

Himuro secoua la tête :

_ J'ai promis à Atsushi de ne pas lui dire. Je pense qu'elle s'en ficherait. Ca l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre pourquoi il déteste autant le basket et pourquoi il a arrêté alors qu'il était aussi bon. Mais s'il ne veut pas lui dire, ce n'est pas moi qui le ferais. Tu es la première personne à ma connaissance à qui il accepte d'en parler, en dehors de moi, et même si je suis flatté qu'il m'ait fait assez confiance pour me le dire, je suis soulagé qu'il ait décidé de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il soupira profondément en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

_ Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

L'américain eut un sourire vague :

_ J'en sais trop rien. Que vous discutiez j'imagine.

Kise grogna :

_ Mouais, en gros t'espérais que j'ai de meilleures idées que toi. Vous êtes pas frères pour rien avec Kagami, il m'a fait le même coup au moins trois fois.

Himuro lui accorda un petit sourire moitié amusé moitié désolé avant de lui adresser quelques excuses.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Murasakibara bougonnait. Il était sûr qu'Himuro l'avait fait exprès ! Il fusilla son chocolat chaud du regard et croisa les bras. Muro-chin commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Il lui avait promis d'être là avant de se désister au dernier moment, lui assurant que Kise serait tout de même au rendez-vous. Le violet marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il était de mauvaise humeur, maintenant. Il releva la tête en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Salut, Murasakibaracchi.

_ "cchi" ? Je suis pas petit.*

_ Oh. Ah non ! C'est affectueux. C'est tout. Si tu préfères que je ne l'utilise pas…

Le plus grand haussa les épaules.

_ Himurocchi n'est pas encore là ? l'interrogea l'ancien mannequin.

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils : il aurait pourtant jure qu'ils avaient préparé leur coup ensembles.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Une histoire de toilettes bouchées, je crois.

Kise semblait sincèrement surpris et cela aida le violet à se détendre un peu.

_ Oh. Mince. Tu préfères qu'on reporte ça ? Quoique, si ça se trouve il l'a fait exprès ! Je parie qu'en fait ses toilettes se portent très bien. Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je vais chez lui, je vais y enfoncer un rouleau entier de PQ et elles seront vraiment bouchées et… Hum, désolé. Bref. Si tu préfères, on peut faire ça une autre fois.

Le plus grand hésita un moment avant de hausser une nouvelle fois les épaules. Le blond avait raison, Muro-chin l'avait sans doute fait exprès. S'ils décidaient de reporter leur discussion, le brun allait encore trouver un moyen de s'esquiver et puis…

_ Muro-chin te fait confiance. Et moi je lui fais confiance… quoique, il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait.

Kise ricana avant de hocher la tête.

_ Il pense que je peux t'aider. En fait, il a l'air convaincu que je vais pouvoir te comprendre et hocher la tête en disant "oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire". Mais je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est pas le cas, hein ?

Murasakibara ne répondit pas. Il commençait à se dire que finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter de rencontrer Kise.

_ Et puis si y a bien un truc que je peux comprendre, par contre, c'est si t'as pas envie d'en parler. Parler de ce genre de trucs avec un parfait inconnu, je me demande à quoi Himurocchi pensait. Alors à la place, je peux… te montrer mes dessins de fringues ? Ou te parler de ma nièce et de mon neveu : ils sont trop mignons ! Yahiko n'a que trois mois mais il a plein de cheveux, c'est adorable. J'ai des tonnes de photos. Ou alors on peut parler de basket. Himuro dit que t'aimes pas ça mais tu devais bien aimer un peu si t'as joué et que t'essaies de devenir entraîneur. Ou alors, je peux te raconter les potins sur…

_ Il m'a dit que tu prenais le même cachet que moi.

Kise s'interrompit aussi sec et regarda le plus grand.

_ Peut-être. Tu prends quoi ?

Murasakibara se pencha vers son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour en tirer une petite boîte qu'il lui montra.

_ J'en ai pris au début. Après j'ai changé pour les injections, c'était plus pratique.

Murasakibara détourna le regard en marmonnant quelque chose.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'aime pas les aiguilles.

Kise ne put retenir un petit rire :

_ Moi non plus mais j'ai dû m'y faire. Mon meilleur ami est médecin, il m'a aidé à surmonter cette légère crainte.

_ Comment ?

Le blond éclata de rire :

_ Il m'a mis une seringue sous le nez en me disant que je lui tapais sur le système avec mes remarques stupides et qui si je la fermais pas il me l'enfoncerait lui-même dans la chair en faisant attention à ce que ce soit très douloureux. Il était de mauvais poil ce jour là.

Murasakibara esquissa une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire, oscillant entre l'amusement et l'indifférence.

_ T'as déjà été dans une association ? demanda Kise après un moment.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Je sais pas, parler à des gens qui ont eu le même type d'expériences, des gens qui pourront vraiment hocher la tête et dire "oui je vois ce que tu veux dire" sans mentir. Je sais que moi, ça m'a été utile.

_ J'aime pas en parler avec des inconnus.

_ Pourtant tu m'en parles à moi.

_ Muro-chin te fait confiance. répéta le violet.

_ D'accord. Je pense simplement que ça pourrait peut-être t'aider de savoir que d'autres personnes sont dans des situations similaires et se posent les mêmes questions. Mais tout le monde n'a pas besoin des mêmes choses, après tout. Himuro pense que tu devrais en parler, mais si tu penses que t'en as pas besoin, je crois que c'est à toi de voir. Et tu devrais peut-être lui dire que tu n'en as pas besoin.

_ Je le lui ai dit. Mais il a quand même insisté pour que je te parle. grommela le plus grand, arrachant un sourire à l'ancien mannequin.

_ Ouais. Il est plutôt cool, hein ? Himuro ?

_ Comment vous vous êtes connus ? lui demanda Murasakibara, une pointe de jalousie perçant dans sa voix.

_ Tu connais Kagami ? Son frère ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

_ Je l'ai vu quelques fois. Et Muro-chin parle souvent de lui.

_ En fait, Kagamicchi a rencontré Kurokocchi, un ami que je connaissais déjà depuis un moment, et on est devenus amis à notre tour. Puis il a commencé à sortir avec Aominecchi, encore un autre ami, et ces deux là c'est quelque chose, tu peux me croire. C'est comme ça que je les ai rencontré, lui et Himurocchi.

_ Aomine ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

Kise ricana :

_ Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment : lui et Himurocchi ne s'entendent pas très bien. Enfin maintenant, leurs relations se sont un peu améliorées, mais il y a quelques temps ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû répéter plusieurs fois à quel point Aominecchi était un méchant garçon irresponsable et briseur de coeur.

Murasakibara esquissa un demi sourire et finit son chocolat chaud d'une traite.

_ Si tu veux, je peux te présenter aux autres.

_ Hein ?

_ Juste pour que tu les rencontres. Ils sont un peu fêlés mais tu verras, ils sont sympas. Aominecchi et Midorimacchi sont très susceptibles, et Momoicchi est incroyable. Oh, et il faudra que je te présente Teppeicchi aussi ! Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre.

_ Non merci. grogna le violet.

_ Oh. Oui, je comprends. Enfin mon offre n'a pas de date de péremption, si tu changes d'avis tu peux toujours venir, on déjeune ici tous les matins. Et si t'as envie de discuter, tu peux m'appeler. Ou aller dans une assos. Je me suis jamais vraiment renseigné à ce sujet mais je sais qu'il en existe une ou deux dans le quartier qui se réunissent une fois par mois. C'est à toi de voir.

Kise jeta un regard à son téléphone et fronça les sourcils comme il lisait un message.

_ Je vais devoir y aller mais n'hésite surtout pas ! C'était un plaisir de te parler en tout cas ! A une prochaine fois.

Le blond se leva, laissa de quoi payer sa consommation sur la table et s'en alla, agitant joyeusement sa main en direction du géant violet comme il quittait le snack.

_ Il est bizarre. grogna Murasakibara pour lui-même avant de soupirer et de l'imiter.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ T'es sûr que tu veux venir ?

_ Pourquoi ? Muro-chin veut pas ? De toute façon, c'est Kise-chin qui m'a invité !

Himuro sourit doucement et ouvrit la porte du snack. Au fond, c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : que Murasakibara finisse par se lier avec d'autres personnes. Cela avait pris deux semaines mais il avait finalement décidé d'accepter l'offre du blond et avait appelé son meilleur ami la veille pour lui annoncer qu'il l'accompagnerait pour aller déjeuner avec les autres, prétextant qu'il ne trouvait pas les mêmes tartes qu'au snack ailleurs.

_ Oooh ! Murasakibaracchi ! Ca faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois ! Tu vas bien ?

L'autre hocha la tête :

_ Oui, ça va.

_ Eh, Kise ? Tu nous présentes ? finit par intervenir Aomine alors que l'ancien mannequin commençait à discuter avec le géant violet.

_ Oh, oui. J'allais oublier ! Alors Murasakibara Atsushi, je te présente Aomine Daiki - il est insupportable mais tu finiras par t'y faire…

_ HEY !

_ Kagami Taiga : il est super patient avec Aominecchi mais il s'emporte assez vite avec les autres. Attends qu'ils commencent à se chamailler, c'est super drôle.

_ Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries, Kise ? s'agaça l'américain.

_ Je suis Shintaro Midorima, enchanté. préféra anticiper le vert, sans succès :

_ Il est tellement superstitieux qu'il se balade jamais sans son lucky item du jour, ça frise l'obsession. C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Une paire de ciseaux ! répondit Takao avec enthousiasme avant de se présenter :

_ Takao Kazunari ! Je sors avec Shin-chan. J'imagine que Kise allait dire que je suis un vrai boute-en-train ! Ravi de voir une nouvelle tête.

_ Et voici Kurokocchi ! J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

_ Hein ? Où ça ? s'étonna le plus grand en cherchant le fameux individu du regard.

_ Enchanté. lui répondit une voix qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

_ Oh, je t'avais même pas vu.

_ Ca m'arrive souvent.

_ Yukiocchi n'est pas là, il est rentré directement. Je te le présenterais une autre fois. Et Momoicchi est derrière le bar, tu l'as déjà rencontrée il me semble ? Elle est depuis peu avec Alexcchi qui est… Sans doute au lit à l'heure qu'il est. Elle travaillait de nuit. Ah, et il manque aussi Akashicchi. Il ne vient pas aussi souvent que nous. Il est… Evite juste de faire en sorte qu'il te déteste, on peut pas dire que ça m'aie réussi. Il doit être sympa, en dehors de ça, sinon j'imagine que Kurokocchi ne l'aurait pas épousé.

Murasakibara ne répondit rien et s'assit à la place que Kuroko avait libéré pour lui. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : partir. Tant pis. Il soupira et fronça les sourcils en direction de Momoi, visiblement de très bonne humeur, qui s'approchait pour prendre sa commande. Quand il fit la liste de ce qu'il voulait manger, il essuya les regards ahuris de ceux autour de la table qui ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré et haussa les épaules quand on lui demanda s'il allait tout manger.

_ Bien sûr. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

_ Parce que t'appelles ça un petit dej, toi ? se moqua Aomine.

_ Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes dix croissants journaliers ? lui fit remarquer Kagami avec un sourire.

Sa commande arriva et Murasakibara commença son repas.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas manger proprement ?! finit par s'exclamer Midorima, assis en face de lui.

_ Quoi, j'ai faim !

_ Ca ne vous empêche pas de faire attention à vos miettes !

_ Je mange comme je veux ! répliqua le plus grand en dardant des yeux noirs dans sa direction.

Le vert lui rendit son regard et Takao décida d'intervenir :

_ C'est pas si grave, Shin-chan. Si ?

Le médecin grogna et décida d'ignorer le reste de la table, retournant à son journal. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la salle, laissant apparaître Alex qui se dirigea aussitôt vers sa serveuse pour la saluer chaleureusement.

_ Elle était pas censée dormir ? soupira Aomine, agacé.

_ Alex a toujours eu des problèmes pour dormir après avoir fait le service de nuit. Elle se rattrapera sans doute dans l'après midi. Se chargea de lui expliquer son amant.

_ Mouais. En attendant, elle est pas obligée de lui lécher les amygdale devant moi.

_ Quand je pense que ça vient du type qui n'a jamais eu honte de rouler des pelles à d'autres mecs devant moi, je trouve ça sidérant.

_ Putain mais vous allez me gonfler longtemps avec ça ? Ca fait plus d'un an que ça a changé !

_ On va te gonfler avec ça pour le restant de tes jours, Aominecchi.

Le bleu soupira longuement, fatigué d'avance par cette promesse.

_ D'ailleurs, vous devriez pas changer votre anniversaire de couple ? Le faire passer du moment où vous avez commencé à sortir ensembles au moment où Aomine est devenu fidèle ? se moqua Takao.

_ Pour ça, faudrait déjà que Daiki se rappelle nos anniversaires quels qu'ils soient. Momoi est toujours obligée de lui rappeler MON anniversaire pendant une semaine pour qu'il s'en souvienne et j'suis sûr que sans les sapins et les décorations dans les vitrines, il oublierait Noël.

_ Ca y est, c'est reparti. J'en ai marre que vous vous acharniez sur moi.

_ Oh, mon pauvre chou. se moqua gentiment Kagami en tentant de l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner, le bleu se dérobant avec agacement.

_ Bon. Tetsu, si tu nous racontais tes vacances plutôt. Vous êtes rentrés il y a deux jours et j'ai toujours eu aucune info. Il t'a emmené où Akashi ?

L'intéressé sourit doucement.

_ On est allés à Paris.

_ Oh. C'est… Vous y étiez pas déjà allé pour votre lune de miel ? demanda Aomine, sautant sur l'occasion pour faire oublier aux autres leur occupation principale, à savoir lui taper sur les nerfs.

_ T'es allé en France ? demanda Murasakibara, soudainement intéressé.

_ Oui. C'est très joli. Tu aimerais y aller, Murasakibara-kun ?

L'autre hocha lentement la tête :

_ La cuisine française est réputée.

Himuro éclata de rire :

_ Tu es un ventre sur patte, Atsushi.

_ Et alors ? J'aime bien la nourriture, c'est tout.

Le plus grand se renfrogna.

_ C'est vrai que la cuisine est plutôt bonne. Et le pain est très différent d'ici. Notre hôtel fournissait plein de petit pots de confitures, c'était amusant.

_ J'imagine tellement Akashi en train de se faire des tartines. rit Kagami.

Kuroko lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Momoi se pencha vers eux, profitant d'une minute un peu plus calme que les autres pour s'immiscer dans la conversation :

_ Vous avez visité ?

_ On avait déjà pu visiter quand on y était allé la première fois mais beaucoup de choses ont changé.

_ Il paraît que c'est une ville super romantique. continua la rose d'un ton rêveur.

_ Tu parles : il fait gris, c'est pollué, bruyant et t'as des merdes de pigeons partout. grogna Aomine.

_ Oh, t'es qu'un rabat-joie ! En plus t'y as jamais été, t'en sais rien du tout. Moi j'suis sûre que ça doit être une ville fantastique ! Vous avez été sur la Seine ? Et voir la Tour Eiffel ?

Kuroko se gratta la tête un instant avant de sourire :

_ On a voulu prendre un bateau mouche. Mais le pilote ne m'a pas remarqué et est parti avant que je sois monté à bord. Du coup, Seijuro s'est énervé et lui a ordonné de revenir me chercher. Il était tellement énervé qu'il a oublié de parler en français et l'a insulté en japonais. Le pauvre conducteur ne comprenait rien et ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand le bateau est enfin revenu sur la berge, Seijuro est descendu et lui a dit, en français cette fois, que l'on ne remonterait pas. Finalement, on est allé visiter autre chose et comme la fin du séjour approchait, on n'a pas été sur la Seine. Mais c'était quand même très drôle.

Les autres le regardaient, hésitant entre le rire et l'ahurissement.

_ Vous arrivez à l'imaginer, vous, Akashicchi injurier quelqu'un ? Même moi il ne m'a jamais crié dessus.

_ Akashi ne crie pas, c'est plutôt quelque chose de menaçant dans sa voix et dans son regard. Je l'ai déjà vu s'énerver au téléphone et crois moi, tu ne veux pas qu'il s'énerve vraiment contre toi Kise. répondit Midorima.

_ Ah parce que tu trouves que menacer quelqu'un avec une paire de ciseaux, c'est pas être énervé toi ?

_ Bon, tu avais peut-être réussi à l'agacer ce jour là. Tu es quelqu'un de naturellement agaçant.

Les autres ricanèrent au souvenir de cet épisode mémorable et Murasakibara se renfrogna un peu, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Constatant son air fermé, Kuroko décida de reprendre :

_ On est allé dans un restaurant aussi.

_ Vous avez mangé quoi ?

_ Atsushi, tu exagères.

_ Quoi ?! s'indigna le plus grand en jetant un regard perdu à son meilleur ami.

Le petit bleu esquissa un sourire avant de répondre de bon cœur :

_ Seijuro a pris le coq au vin et j'ai choisi le bœuf bourguignon. Et puis la France est aussi connue pour son vin et Seijuro est un fin connaisseur, il a pu en profiter.

_ Il a fini bourré ? demanda Aomine d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Dai-chan. Akashi-kun n'est jamais soul. répliqua Momoi en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et en dessert ?

_ Atsushi, tu plaisantes ?

Les autres rirent doucement.

_ Nous nous sommes contentés d'un gâteau.

_ Hum. Après tout, les gâteaux sont tous bons.

Le violet soupira avant d'ajouter :

_ Ca m'a donné faim.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Murasakibara ferma la porte de chez lui en soupirant. Cette journée avait été épuisante. Peut-être étais-ce le fait d'avoir petit-déjeuné avec tous ce monde. Il grogna : il s'était entendu avec Kuroko et appréciait Kise. Mais Aomine et Midorima l'agaçaient, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Et Takao et Momoi avaient trop d'énergie. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était également le cas de l'ancien mannequin avant de balayer le détail d'un geste de la main qui manqua de faire tomber une bouteille posée sur la table. Il alla récupérer son ordinateur dans sa chambre avant de s'installer devant l'écran et de pianoter quelques instants. Il finit par tomber sur le site qu'il cherchait et commença à lire. Après quelques minutes il soupira. Kise n'avait pas tort, après tout. Et puisqu'Himuro semblait convaincu qu'en parler pourrait l'aider… L'aider à quoi, il n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il était honnête, discuter avec le blond n'avait pas été une expérience si désagréable. Et rencontrer les autres… Bon, discuter avec des inconnus n'était certes pas ce qu'il préférait mais son meilleur ami avait eu l'air enchanté qu'il décide de l'accompagner. Et son petit-déjeuner avait été excellent. De plus, les autres l'avaient plutôt bien accueillis et ne lui avaient posé aucune question. Il soupira et étendit ses jambes sous la table en fixant le plafond. Peut-être qu'il le referait. Cela pouvait être intéressant. Il dîna et alla se coucher sur cette pensée. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il décida de réitérer l'expérience. Quand il entra dans le snack, il fut aussitôt salué par Momoi qui l'avait vu entrer :

_ Oh ! Salut Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun ! Venez vous asseoir. Dai-chan, arrête de râler. Si tu veux avoir de la place, tu n'as qu'à te lever et aller demander à Jack de t'apporter une chaise. Ce que tu peux être impoli !

Il s'approcha, toujours accompagné par Himuro, et s'assit où il y avait de la place.

_ Tu vas bien Murasakibaracchi ?! Tu devrais me donner ton numéro, on pourrait discuter si tu veux.

_ T'as pas déjà un mec, Kise ? se moqua Kagami.

_ Si. Et il est plutôt jaloux. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra garder cette aventure secrète. plaisanta le blond en décochant un clin d'œil à l'assistance.

_ Tu sais que je suis juste à côté de toi, imbécile ? grommela Kasamatsu.

_ Je croyais que tu dormais.

_ Non, je ne dors pas. Et je ne suis pas jaloux !

_ Ooooh ! Shin-chan dit ça aussi ! Mais j'y crois pas une seconde. ricana Takao en jetant une œillade affectueuse à Midorima qui décida de l'ignorer.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse. dit alors une voix calme.

Murasakibara hocha la tête en dévisageant l'homme assis aux côtés du vert et ce dernier décida de se présenter :

_ Akashi Seijuro. Enchanté.

_ Ah oui, le coq au vin.

Akashi le regarda sans comprendre, perdu, et les autres ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.

_ Murasakibara Atsushi.

_ Oh. Tetsuya m'a parlé de vous. L'ami de Ryota et d'Himuro.

_ Ces tables sont trop petites. Faudra dire à Alex d'en mettre des plus grandes : quand on est tous là, on est trop serrés. se plaignit Kise en tentant de trouver une position confortable.

_ J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi, alors. Dommage.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu.

_ Teppei ! Comment tu vas ?! Tu viens de plus en plus souvent !

_ Ha, ha ! Oui. Riko et Hyuga ont moins besoin de mon aide avec Rei et comme je suis seul, j'aime autant venir manger ici. Il y a plus d'ambiance !

Kise lui tendit sa main pour qu'il tape dedans, visiblement d'accord avec lui. Momoi se leva :

_ Attends, je vais aller chercher une chaise. Sinon, Dai-chan va encore râler qu'on ne tiendra pas tous sur ces maudites banquettes.

_ Non mais si Alex décide de rappliquer, on va complètement bloquer le passage ! Vous vous en rendez-compte, pas vrai ? s'exclama le bleu en désignant l'allée d'un geste.

_ De toute façon, j'allais m'en aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec un client dans quelques heures et des dossiers à terminer avant ça. Murasakibara Atsushi, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Akashi embrassa Kuroko, se leva et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la banquette sur laquelle tout le monde s'entassait.

_ Je devrais peut-être y aller également. soupira Midorima, s'emparant d'une étrange statuette en métal posée sur la table.

_ Tu ne commences pas avant un moment. Lui fit remarquer Takao.

Le vert haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, adressant un signe de tête à l'ensemble du groupe.

_ Je vais rester encore un peu. J'irais au supermarché en bus.

_ Bien. Comme tu veux.

_ Ah, on respire mieux. soupira Aomine.

_ Dai-chan !

_ Quoi, c'est vrai !

Kagami lui donna une légère claque derrière la tête, tentative inutile de lui rappeler les règles de politesse, avant de se tourner vers le dernier arrivé :

_ Alors, quoi de neuf Kiyoshi ?

Ce dernier sursauta. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, son regard n'avait pas quitté Murasakibara.

_ Hein ? Oh… Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Rei a invité Jun l'autre soir. Il m'en avait parlé alors je croyais qu'il avait prévenu ses parents. Mais à en juger par la tête qu'à fait Hyuga en les voyant débarquer ensembles, c'était pas le cas. Au final, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

_ Je les ai déjà vus ensembles, ils sont mignons. Et puis quand ils étaient au magasin, Jun était tout timide, c'était chou. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. s'extasia Kise.

Il tenta d'extorquer des informations supplémentaires sur son filleul à Kiyoshi mais ce dernier semblait absorbé par Murasakibara qui lui renvoyait un regard noir. Après quelques minutes, il finit par lui tendre la main, lui décochant un large sourire rayonnant :

_ Je suis Kiyoshi Teppei mais tu peux m'appeler Teppei. Vraiment enchanté. Et tu es…

Le violet hésita un moment à répondre avant de lâcher d'une voix froide, ses yeux se durcissant encore un peu :

_ Murasakibara Atsushi.

_ Je vois. Je ne t'avais pas vu souvent ici. Tu habites loin ?

Le plus grand grogna : qui était donc cet imbécile heureux, au sourire trop grand pour son visage et à la curiosité si agaçante ?

_ Non. Et j'allais partir. Tu viens Muro-chin ? On a pris ta voiture aujourd'hui.

Le brun lui jeta un regard un peu perdu mais hocha néanmoins la tête avant de se lever et de lui emboîter le pas.

_ On venait d'arriver… Tout va bien, Atsushi ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent dehors.

_ Oui. Tout va très bien.

Himuro fronça les sourcils, dubitatif mais ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de regagner sa voiture et de s'installer derrière le volant. Masako les attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment, appuyée contre sa moto, et le salua quand elle les vit arriver. Elle nota l'expression plus renfermée que d'habitude du géant violet et demanda discrètement à son petit ami ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard et elle laissa tomber jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, moment où elle décida de repasser à l'attaque. Himuro entreprit donc de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au snack avec un sourire en coin.

_ Et tu dis que ce type, ce Kiyoshi, a craqué pour Murasakibara ? s'exclama Masako, quand ils furent tous les trois assis devant leur plateau repas.

_ Absolument.

_ C'est pas drôle, Muro-chin.

_ Il lui a fait son regard de tueur ? Celui qui dit "t'approches pas ou je te mange" ? continua la jeune femme, recevant un hochement de tête affirma tif de la part de son petit-ami.

_ Et l'autre a quand même continué de lui sourire ?

_ Hum, hum. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Kiyoshi de mauvaise humeur ou même énervé.

_ Il m'agace. finit par grogner le violet à leurs côtés.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer avec un air étrange. Et puis il m'agace, avec son sourire trop grand et ses yeux brillants !

_ Kise aussi sourit beaucoup et il est toujours hyper enthousiaste. lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

_ C'est pas pareil. répliqua le plus grand avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

_ Et Momoi ?

Murasakibara haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec elle.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te dérange autant à propos de ce Kiyoshi ? demanda Masako, réellement intriguée.

C'était bien la première fois que le violet manifestait une émotion aussi forte envers quelqu'un. Il lui fallait généralement un minimum de temps pour laisser les autres s'approcher comme cela avait été le cas avec Himuro et elle. Et même si le violet avait tendance à ne pas apprécier les inconnus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer autant de mépris et d'agacement envers quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vu que quelques minutes. Elle trouvait cela étrange et inhabituel.

_ Surtout que c'est un mec adorable. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, il fait toujours de son mieux pour aider les autres et je l'ai vu une fois ou deux avec son filleul, c'est un vrai tonton gâteau. Pourtant Rei a quinze ans ! J'aurais jamais pensé possible que quelqu'un le déteste. Enfin il m'a bien dit qu'Hanamiya ne le supportait pas quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais c'est plutôt un compliment…

A la mention de l'agresseur de son frère, Himuro se rembrunit et se tut. Il arbora une expression oscillant entre la fureur et la douleur avant de retrouver son sourire habituel, un peu forcé cela dit, et de jeter un regard inquisiteur à son meilleur ami.

_ Justement. Il m'énerve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aime pas.

_ Dommage, il a l'air de t'apprécier d'après Tatsuya. lança Masako avec un sourire.

Murasakibara haussa les épaules et décida de changer de sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur la question.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ C'est impoli de fixer les gens comme ça, tu sais ? lança Himuro en direction d'Alex dont le regard était rivé sur Momoi depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Kagami rit doucement avant de remarquer :

_ C'est drôle, j'ai dû dire la même chose à Momoi il y a presque un an.

_ Comment ça "presque un an" ?! Tu veux dire que ça fait un an que Satsuki craque pour moi ?

Kagami fronça les sourcils et prit une mine pensive :

_ A l'époque elle était avec Imayoshi et je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéressait à toi à ce moment. Je pense que ça n'est arrivé qu'après.

Alex croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur :

_ Ca fait quand même un sacré moment. Quand je pense que j'ai rien vu et qu'il a fallu que ce soit Daiki qui me le dise.

Ses deux amis rirent en chœur :

_ Personnellement ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que Daiki s'en soit mêlé : voir Momoi jouer les entremetteuses on s'y est tous faits. Mais lui ? lança Kagami en ricanant.

_ T'as de la chance qu'il soit pas là, il se vexerait autrement. se moqua Kise.

_ C'est pas de la chance : j'en profite simplement. répliqua l'américain, arrachant un sourire à Kuroko.

_ Et donc, pourquoi tu mates Momoicchi avec autant d'insistance ?

_ Je ne la… Bref. Elle ne veut pas porter plainte.

_ Pardon ? s'exclama Kagami.

_ Elle ne veut pas porter plainte contre ce type, Haizaki.

_ Attend, ça fait une semaine et elle n'a toujours pas été voir les flics ?

Murasakibara commença à se désintéresser de la conversation. Il ne savait pas de quoi les autres parlaient et n'avait pas vraiment envie de demander. A la place, il observa la rose qui discutait avec un client. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de venir aujourd'hui. En fait, il aimait bien le snack. Ca le changeait des petits-déjeuners en solitaire chez lui ou des en-cas dans la voiture de Muro-chin. Il avait un peu de mal avec la foule et le bruit mais commençait à s'habituer et même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, en tout cas pas devant eux, il aimait bien la compagnie des amis d'Himuro qui le lui rendaient.

_ Elle dit que c'est pas si grave. Je crois qu'elle fait juste l'autruche. Mais je compte bien insister.

_ Alors là, y a plutôt intérêt ! Avec le laïus qu'elle m'a fait quand j'ai émit l'idée de retirer ma plainte !

Alex opina du chef et Murasakibara, qui avait fini par se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à table décida d'intervenir :

_ Elle a peut-être juste envie de penser à autre chose, non ?

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et Kuroko acquiesça :

_ Je suis d'accord avec Murasakibara-kun. Momoi-san est le genre de personne qui essaie à tout prix d'oublier qu'elle a des problèmes. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci.

_ Ah ouais, pourquoi ? s'enquit Alex, visiblement impatiente d'avoir la réponse.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas non plus le genre à se laisser faire. Elle doit être très en colère contre Haizaki et vouloir qu'il paie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pense qu'elle a déjà décidé d'y aller, elle attend juste d'être prête.

_ Ouais bah qu'elle attende pas trop.

_ Chacun va à son rythme. lâcha Murasakibara, s'attirant les regards des autres.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Quelque chose de super sage et intelligent ! s'exclama Kise.

Le blond allait se lancer dans une histoire improbable à propos d'un tube de dentifrice quand Teppei arriva. Il aimait le snack et y venait de plus en plus régulièrement, alternant les petits-déjeuners chez ses deux meilleurs amis et ceux avec le reste du groupe. Un jour, pour se moquer, Kise avait dit que sa relation avec Hyuga et Riko lui faisait penser à un ménage à trois. Cela l'avait fait rire, le père de Riko avait fait la même réflexion quand, quelques temps après la naissance de Rei, il passait tout son temps libre avec ses deux amis et leur bébé.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée et regarda la table à laquelle était assis les autres, l'air pensif et les yeux braqués sur Murasakibara qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Il se demandait ce qui l'intriguait tant à propos du violet. Il ne cachait pas son animosité à son égard et il avait, la plupart du temps, une mine renfrognée. Ajouté à sa corpulence massive, tout en puissance, et à ses cheveux mi-longs, cela lui donnait un air peu amène et Kiyoshi se demandait si ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tout de suite frappé chez lui. Quelque chose qu'il assimilait volontiers à un coup de foudre. Il pouvait d'ici entendre la voix de Hyuga lui dire avec un soupir exaspéré qu'il était trop "naïvement romantique" et que cela n'existait pas. Lui préférait croire que cela existait, du moins pour ceux qui y croyaient. Il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer avec les pensées terre à terre de son meilleur ami et aimait se dire qu'il avait instantanément craqué pour le violet sans raison particulière. Il grimaça en se disant que ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas réciproque. Il avait toujours eu le don de craquer pour les mecs inaccessibles. Il soupira et releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux de Murasakibara qui le fixaient avec insistance. Il avait l'air d'être le seul à avoir noté sa présence et le fusillait déjà du regard. Teppei lui rendit un large sourire sans savoir que cela agaçait encore plus le géant violet et s'avança vers la table. Il salua tout le monde, récolta un coup d'œil glacial de la part de Murasakibara et lui répondit par une bonne humeur à peine entamée. Il tenta de discuter avec le violet, en vain, avant d'entamer une conversation avec Kise. Il pouvait sentir le regard du géant sur lui et il lui arrivait de se perdre au milieu d'une phrase, focalisé sur l'idée de ne surtout pas se rendre ridicule. Après de longues minutes, Murasakibara se leva et annonça qu'il partait. Quand il fut sortit, Himuro adressa un regard d'excuse à Kiyoshi :

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment. Il est bizarre.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis au moins cette fois, il est resté presque un quart d'heure : c'est un net progrès !

_ Teppeicchi, tu es le gars le plus optimiste que j'aie jamais rencontré.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Murasakibara gardait les yeux plongés dans son café et faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire amusé de Kise en face de lui. Ce dernier commençait à avoir l'habitude des silences du violet et de sa difficulté à engager parfois la discussion. Il essayait encore de décider si oui ou non il devait lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fait venir quand le plus grand se lança.

Un peu perdu à l'idée de devoir passer par quatre chemins et sans idées pour faire la conversation, il avait décidé de ne pas tourner autour du pot et de poser directement sa question :

_ Comment as-tu rencontré…

Il hésita un peu sur le nom avant d'opter pour "Matsu-chin". L'ancien mannequin fronça les sourcils.

_ Yukio ?

L'autre hocha la tête, laissant Kise encore un peu plus désorienté.

_ Ici. Il était au bar et, de l'avis des autres, il me regardait. Alors j'ai été lui parler. Puis j'ai été le voir là où il bosse - il travaille dans une boîte de nuit, je t'en avais peut-être déjà parlé - et je lui ai extorqué un rendez-vous auquel je suis arrivé en retard. On a discuté et on a décidé de se revoir. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Murasakibra grimaça, à la fois stupéfait par l'aisance de Kise à aborder un inconnu au bar et par sa détermination à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et agacé par cette différence entre eux. Non seulement accoster de parfaits inconnus ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais il ne se serait probablement pas donné la peine de pourchasser le type jusque sur son lieu de travail. Comme l'ancien mannequin attendait toujours sa réponse, il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard pour observer le snack qui commençait à se remplir.

_ Oh, je vois…

Le violet en doutait mais le laissa continuer.

_...c'est en rapport avec Teppeicchi, c'est ça ?

Le plus grand grimaça. Il avait raison : Kise était à côté de la plaque. Complètement. On pouvait pas être plus à côté.

_ Pas du tout ! Il m'énerve. Il est tellement…

_ Joyeux ? Optimiste ? Engageant ?

_ Lui. Il est trop lui pour moi !

Le blond pouffa en entendant la réplique et Murasakibara se vexa.

_ Bon, d'accord. Ca n'a pas de rapport avec lui. Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt dans ma vie amoureuse ?

_ Parce que Muro-chin ne peut pas comprendre "ça" alors c'est à toi que j'en parle. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a présenté, après tout.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre ? s'enquit Kise, soudain curieux.

_ Comment tu fais pour être avec quelqu'un en étant différent ?

_ Être "différent", comme tu dis, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux et qu'on ne peut pas m'aimer en retour.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ?

Le blond prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit et une grande inspiration : il avait au moins besoin de ça avant de répondre.

_ Eh bien… J'ai eu la trouille, c'est clair. Mais je ne vais pas laisser ça m'empêcher de vivre, sinon tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là n'aurait servi à rien.

Murasakibara hocha la tête. Il n'était sûr de savoir exactement à quoi se référait le blond quand il disait "tout ce que j'ai fait", mais il avait saisi l'idée générale et comprenait tout à fait. Il garda le silence, attendant de trouver comment formuler la question suivante mais il n'en eut pas besoin puisque Kise y répondit de lui-même :

_ Je vais pas te mentir, au début Yukiocchi n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée. En fait, quand il a su, il s'est littéralement enfui. Mais il a appris et il est revenu, c'est le principal. Il a juste eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation - ce sont ses mots, pas les miens - pour se faire à l'idée. Mais si tu veux la vérité, c'est l'une des choses que je préfère chez lui, aujourd'hui.

_ Qu'il lui ait fallu un temps d'adaptation ? préféra vérifier le violet, à qui cela paraissait étrange.

_ Non. Qu'il ait fini par comprendre et qu'il m'accepte bien que je sois différent mais sans jamais me faire sentir que je suis différent. C'est quelque chose d'absolument génial. Même quand on parle de ma transition ou de l'association, je ne sens jamais… bizarre ou différent avec lui.

Murasakibra hocha la tête. Il voyait ce que l'autre voulait dire. Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais Muro-chin faisait ça aussi. Il avait parfois l'impression que le brun oubliait cette partie de lui et il trouvait ça bien. Avant d'en parler à Himuro, il avait cette étrange impression de lui cacher quelque chose, bien qu'il était et soit toujours convaincu que ça ne le regardait pas, et il se demandait souvent ce qu'il en penserait. Maintenant, il savait simplement que ça n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Ou plutôt, ça avait de l'importance pour Himuro parce que ça avait de l'importance pour lui, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce que le brun pensait de lui. Et il trouvait ça agréable.

_ Je pense que Teppei se fiche que tu sois intersexe ou pas. C'est le genre de type à aimer une personne pour ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur.

Le violet, jusque là plongé dans ses pensées, se redressa sur son siège et s'empressa de lancer avec une moue renfrognée :

_ Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Je me posais simplement la question et je me suis dit que tu comprendrais peut-être ce que je voulais dire.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, l'autre homme ne cessait de le dévisager avec un air étrangement béat et un grand sourire qu'il trouvait horripilant. Il trouvait ce sourire d'autant plus agaçant qu'il n'avait jamais caché son animosité à l'égard de Kiyoshi. Et malgré les regards froids et les piques incendiaires, l'autre continuait de poser sur un lui un regard heureux. Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que le châtain aimait les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas ? Cela le dépassait. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre non plus, c'était comment ce crétin des alpes avait pu s'enticher de lui aussi rapidement après seulement quelques minutes. Il fronça le nez. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

_ Bah… Tu dois en savoir un minimum, non ?

Aucune réponse côté violet.

_ Tu n'as jamais été dans une relation ?

_ Si, quelques fois. Mais ça n'a jamais été très sérieux. En tout cas pas assez pour que j'en parle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur dire avant et une fois qu'on était ensembles, je ne savais jamais comment faire. J'avais sans arrêt l'impression de ne pas leur dire la vérité. Et puis je n'aime pas le contact physique alors ça a découragé la plupart des gens que j'ai fréquenté.

Kise hocha la tête :

_ D'accord. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne dois pas te forcer. Ni à leur en parler, ni à toucher les gens si tu n'aimes pas ça.

L'autre haussa les épaules et se demanda vaguement quand est-ce que la discussion était devenue aussi gênante.

_ T'es vraiment sûr que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Teppeicchi ? Parce que lui, il t'aime bien. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant au snack que depuis qu'il t'a rencontré ? Je suis persuadé qu'il espère secrètement tomber sur toi.

Murasakibra l'ignora, terminant son chocolat à présent froid.

_ Il n'est pas si agaçant. Pas plus que moi en tout cas. Et pourtant, il paraît que je suis une personne agaçante. Midorimacchi et Yukio me le disent sans arrêt.

Le blond fronça les sourcils :

_ Je ne devrais peut-être pas m'en vanter. Argh… Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Le géant violet se fit la réflexion que les deux autres avaient raison : Kise était agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Mais il l'aimait bien quand même et il se prit à se demander s'il aimerait bien Kiyoshi aussi en se forçant un peu. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête : il l'avait su tout de suite en voyant son grand sourire benêt et les yeux pleins d'étoiles qu'il posait sur lui, il n'apprécierait jamais Kiyoshi.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Il n'apprécierait peut-être jamais Kiyoshi, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le chercher du regard quand il s'assit avec les autres à la table du snack ce matin là. Il scrutait la porte d'entrée dès qu'il l'entendait s'ouvrir et cela eut tôt fait d'attirer l'attention d'Himuro qui semblait s'en amuser allègrement, comme s'il avait compris.

_ Tu attends quelqu'un ? finit par demander le brun.

_ Non. Personne.

_ Bien sûr. Tu sais qu'il ne viendra peut-être pas ?

_ De qui tu parles ? feignit de ne pas comprendre le violet.

Kiyoshi l'obsédait depuis quelques jours. Un sentiment étrange mêlé de curiosité, d'agacement et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que le châtain l'énervait. Le seul fait de penser à lui le mettait en rogne. Autant dire qu'il avait été d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Himuro et Masako. En vérité, depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvais pas cesser de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi Kiyoshi se débrouillait toujours pour tomber sur lui au snack ? Pourquoi il avait l'air content de le voir alors que tout ce qu'il faisait était de le repousser ? Pourquoi il s'acharnait après deux semaines de mauvaise humeur et de remarques sarcastiques à son égard ? Pourquoi il s'accrochait ? Cela lui semblait étrange que quelqu'un veuille à ce point le connaître qu'il accepte tous les mauvais regards et les réflexions qu'il lui lançait. Himuro avait jusque là été le seul à réellement s'accrocher après s'être fait remballer plusieurs fois. Le brun avait entraîné Masako à sa suite mais même la jeune femme avait semblé réticente à s'approcher de ce grand type peu amène qui les fusillait sans cesse du regard.

_ Ca me donne envie de l'écraser. grogna le violet dans sa barbe.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose ?

_ Rien.

Murasakibara soupira quand il vit Kiyoshi entrer, attirant presque immédiatement son attention. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ravi sépare le visage de Teppei en deux et le violet se dit qu'il n'était pas près de se débarrasser de lui. Après tout pourquoi pas, autant voir jusqu'où l'autre était prêt à aller.

* * *

* : Dans la VF de l'anime, le "-cchi" que Kise ajoute aux noms des personnes qu'il respecte et/ou apprécie est traduit par "Mon petit". Donc "Mon petit Murasakibara" (cette seule idée me fait rire xD)

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Voilà. Donc maintenant que vous avez lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (en dépit de sa chronologie...particulière et des nombreux problèmes que je peux personnellement lui trouver). Si vous avez des questions sur l'ntersexuation... Je suis au regret de vous dire que je risque de ne pas vous être d'une grande aide. En revanche, si vous connaissez bien le sujet et que j'ai fait la moindre erreur dans ce chapitre ou que j'ai mal exprimé une chose ou une autre, déjà je m'excuse parce que ce n'était pas du tout mon but et ensuite j'aimerais vraiment en discuter et corriger ce qui peut ou doit l'être. Voilà.

En ce qui concerne les explications promises en début de chapitre, voilà ce que je sais sur le sujet :

Une personne intersexuée est une personne dont les caractères sexuels peuvent appartenir aux deux sexes (en tout cas les deux reconnus par l'état civil) ou présentent des "différences" par rapport à ces deux sexes qui empêchent de les "classer" dans l'une ou l'autre des cases. Cela peut être lié à l'appareil génital mais aussi aux chromosomes, aux hormones, etc... et peut parfois ne se manifester qu'à la puberté.

Aujourd'hui encore, des enfants sont mutilés en raison de leur différence, subissent des opérations lourdes ou doivent prendre des traitement hormonaux qu'ils ne veulent pas pour certains et il faut que ça cesse. Ce n'est que mon point de vue personnel mais je trouve barbare et inadmissible que l'on impose ce genre de choses à des personnes, à fortiori des enfants parfois trop jeunes pour saisir tout ce qu'il se passe ou même donner leur avis.

Bref j'ai bien peur de ne pas disposer de beaucoup d'infos supplémentaires. Je vous retrouve dans sans doute deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de l'histoire et merci encore de lire les chapitres et un gros merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews !


	11. Akashi & Kuroko

Tant pis pour les infos habituelles, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, vous connaissez le titre, les couples, le rating et le narrateur.

 **Longueur** : 26 041 mots (soit 12 000 mots de plus que le premier chapitre)

 **Note : Pfiou. Je m'excuse pour cette petite semaine de retard ^^ J'ai eu un emploi du temps étonnamment chargé et le chapitre était long). C'est donc le dernier chapitre mais rassurez vous, il y aura plusieurs Bonus. Je ne sais pas quand je les publierais, par contre, je compte prendre mon temps, peut-être changer de fandom pour quelques temps (je t'oublie pas Obvy, si tu lis ça ^^), faire quelques trucs sur Rock  & Roll is Dead que j'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps... BREF.**

 **Note 2 : J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur les procédures et certains détails judiciaires évoqués dans cette fiction. Pour autant, je n'ai pas réellement conscience du degré de réalisme de certains passages. Si vous êtes mieux informés que moi et que j'ai fait des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. **

**Note 3 : Un grand merci à Monkey D. Elena qui a lu et m'a aidé à corriger ce qui devait l'être dans ces chapitres, merci à ceux qui ont lu et à tous ceux qui ont suivi ou mis cette fic en favoris et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, notamment à BlueSey17, Lawiki, AKI Seto, Aoneko-sama, Mael-kun et Super mocchi qui m'ont laissé tout plein de gentils mots et à PetiteOtaku21 et Obviously Enough qui m'ont aidées à trouver un résumé ! Voilàààà**

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes** :

 **mikawaii-chan** : Toujours en vie, j'espère ^^ Sinon c'est marrant parce que le couple Murasakibara x Teppei a surpris tout le monde.

Kuroko et Akashi sont là ^^ En fait, ça me frustrait de pas inclure Murasakibara dans l'histoire alors que tous les autres étaient là donc, même tardif, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre sur lui.

Tant mieux si cette fic t'as permis d'apprendre ou de découvrir certains sujets (j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup appris en l'écrivant aussi.

Pour le passage romantique... J'ignore si ce que contient ce chapitre peut être considéré comme romantique ou pas, mais je prend note, j'essaierais de faire un passage fluff dans les bonus ^^ (par contre... j'avais promis une fiction ? Je m'en souviens pas mais c'est possible hein, parce que je dis plein de trucs que j'oublies. Mais en tout cas si je dois prochainement publier une fiction, ce sera sans doute sur un autre fandom).

Et oui, c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin mais j'ai absolument rien de prévu à part souhaiter bonne fête aux Valentins de ma connaissance^^" (à moins que l'inspiration divine me frappe en pleine nuit)

 **AKI Seto**

Ouuuuh ! Merci de tous ces compliments !

Je ne connais pas grand chose sur l'intersexuation mais je partage ton avis.

Comme je le disais plus haut, tout le monde a semblé trouver ce couple original. Je l'ai découvert en lisant une fic sur eux et en fait, je crois que c'est un de mes nouveaux OTP ^^.

Tant mieux si tu penses que j'ai géré la chronologie parce qu'effectivement, c'était un peu compliqué. Y avait pas mal d'anachronismes (genre Alex et Momoi qui sortaient ensembles un mois trop tôt ou ce genre de choses) et j'ai dû relire plusieurs fois pour les éliminer et pour mettre quelques indications.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira du coup ^^ J'ai la pression parce que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Mais j'avais décidé dès le début qu'ils cloraient l'histoire.

Je ne crois pas que ça se dise mais je vois ce que tu veux dire ^^. Si ça peut te consoler la fiction en elle même est finie mais il y aura plusieurs bonus qui seront soit des scènes supplémentaires mais n'appelant pas à avoir de suite, soit des scénettes entre les personnages.

* * *

 **AKASHI & KUROKO**

* * *

Kuroko observait ses amis. Il aimait bien observer. Les regarder, retenir leurs mimiques, la façon dont Kise roulait des yeux avec un sourire quand il se moquait, ou comment parfois Kasamatsu interrompait ce qu'il faisait et regardait le blond droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre son activité. Ou la façon dont Aomine se mordait la lèvre en regardant Kagami quand ce dernier riait et la manière dont le rouge ébouriffait les cheveux de son amant quand il se vexait pour un rien. Il aimait les écouter aussi. Il trouvait ça plus drôle que de participer. Avec des amis comme eux, il n'avait pas besoin de faire la conversation. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin, déjà au lycée Aomine et Momoi s'en chargeaient très bien tous seuls. Il aimait la façon dont ils se prouvaient leur affection en se disputant et la voix légère de la rose quand elle était de bonne humeur ou parlait des gens qu'elle aimait et de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Aujourd'hui, cependant, sa voix montait dans les aigus et elle était devenue rouge écarlate comme elle parlait ce qui était chez elle un signe de colère et de frustration.

_ Et là, ce sale con misogyne m'a répondu que, déjà, j'avais trop attendu pour porter plainte - non mais sans déconner, ça fait juste deux semaines - et qu'en plus, comme Haizaki avait rien fait, ça servait à rien de porter plainte. Tout ce qu'il peut me proposer, c'est une main courante. En fait, pour porter plainte, il aurait fallu que je le laisse me violer !

_ Pourquoi t'as attendu avant d'y aller ?

_ Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps ? Entre les interventions à Teiko, le boulot, manger et dormir, j'ai pas eu le TEMPS d'aller porter plainte contre ce connard d'Haizaki ! Et puis j'avais pas envie d'y repenser tout de suite, aussi, enfin bref. Et puis quoi ? Il m'a même dit qu'avec mon physique, c'était NORMAL que les mecs s'intéressent à moi. Sérieusement : depuis quand c'est normal de balancer à une fille qu'elle a juste besoin de tirer un coup en la forçant à vous suivre ?! Si j'avais le temps, je m'impliquerais dans une association féministe, tiens. A force de lutter pour mes droits d'un côté, j'ai oublié de lutter de l'autre ! Je vais jamais m'en sortir !

Elle continua à pester jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami l'interrompe :

_ Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

_ Que c'était peut-être à cause des mecs comme lui et Haizaki que j'étais avec une femme, mais j'étais vraiment en colère pour ma défense. Je me suis levée et je me sis barrée. Merde, à la fin ! C'est quand même pas croyable d'en être réduite à ça !

_ Satsuki, t'es vraiment incroyable. soupira le bleu, à mi chemin entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

_ Tu crois que je devrais y retourner pour lui expliquer plus en détail ma façon de penser ?

Kagami ricana et Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. Alex semblait indignée :

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? A deux, il aura forcément la trouille !

La rose sembla considérer l'idée un moment avant de soupirer :

_ Non. Je vais pas y aller, j'aurais vraiment pas dû attendre deux semaines. A la place, je vais prendre des cours d'auto-défense. Comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'un type essaie de me convaincre de coucher avec lui ou me sort que je dois faire gaffe à ma tenue si je veux éviter les problèmes, je le fous K.O. !

_ Tu es tellement féminine et délicate quand tu dis ça, tu m'impressionnes.

_ Ah non ! J'ai eu assez de clichés machos pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'y mets pas Dai-chan !

Le bleu leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition et reporta son attention sur les croissants.

_ T'as pas besoin de cours d'auto défense. Je vais veiller à être la seule à avoir accès à ton corps.

_ JE VEUX PAS DE DETAILS ! s'écria Aomine en se bouchant les oreilles, outré, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

_ Sérieux, contenez vous. Y a que vous deux qui aimez les nanas, ici ! Ah, pardon Himuro, j'oublie toujours que t'es hétéro : y a que vous trois qui aimez les nanas.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur son amie d'enfance avant d'ajouter :

_ Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que tu fais au lit. Vraiment pas.

_ C'est pour toute les fois où tu nous racontais tes exploits avec Kagamin !

_ C'est pas pareil, t'es comme ma sœur.

_ Et toi, t'es quoi imbécile ? Un cornichon ? répliqua la rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Taiga est comme mon frère, ça m'empêchait pas de devoir écouter. renchérit Alex.

_ Sauf que toi, tu venais me voir pour connaître les détails. nota Kagami en riant.

_ Certes.

Kuroko sourit. C'était cette chaleur et cette vie qui l'avaient tout de suite fasciné chez Momoi et Aomine puis chez les autres quand il les avait rencontrés.

_ Sinon, t'étais sérieuse pour les cours d'auto-défense ? demanda Kagami.

_ Ouais. J'ai déjà commencé à me renseigner. Je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller, j'avais même de quoi improviser un lance flamme dans mon sac, mais j'ai pas su réagir et je déteste ça. Alors si je peux apprendre à me défendre… Par contre, je sais pas quand je vais trouver le temps de faire ça. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

_ Ouais. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi je pensais pouvoir me défendre.

L'œil alerte de Kuroko remarqua la main d'Aomine qui se posait sur la cuisse de son amant, soutien silencieux.

_ Alors je me dis que ça pourrait être pas mal, comme idée. Surtout si on y va à plusieurs.

Momoi hocha la tête et regarda les autres :

_ Ca intéresse quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Nope. J'suis pas trop le genre bagarreur. Mon truc c'est plutôt de faire diversion et de partir en courant. répondit presque aussitôt Takao.

_ Pas de quoi te vanter. soupira Midorima avant de décliner la proposition à son tour.

_ Mais j'assume très bien, figure toi.

_ Perso, la muscu me suffit. Au pire, Taiga me donnera un cours particulier.

_ Et après c'est à nous de pas faire de sous entendus, hein ! grommela la rose en direction de son meilleur ami.

_ Si je dois me remettre au sport, je préfère un truc un peu moins agressif. Et puis les bleus, ça me va mal au teint. plaisanta Kise en piquant dans son assiette.

_ Je passe aussi. Mais j'en parlerais à Masako, ça l'intéressera peut-être.

_ Oh, ta copine yakuza ! lança Kasamatsu.

_ Mais puisque je vous dit qu'elle n'est pas dans la mafia ! Elle aime juste les motos ! J'aurais jamais dû vous le dire.

_ Ah ouais ? C'est Ryota qui m'a dit que…

_ Désolé ! s'excusa aussitôt le blond d'un air pas désolé du tout.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin : si je devais me battre, il me suffirait de disparaître de la vue de mon agresseur avant de le frapper.

Et le calme avec lequel Kuroko avait dit ça, comme s'il y avait déjà réfléchi, effraya un peu le reste de la table.

_ Bon, bah ce sera que nous deux. Faut se renseigner et que j'éclaircisse mon emploi du temps mais…

Le reste du groupe regarda Momoi qui se concentrait déjà pour chercher un horaire libre avant de hausser les épaules :

_ Bah, de toute façon qui a besoin de dormir, hein ?

_ Toi. De toute évidence. répondit Midorima en la dévisageant.

La jeune femme rit doucement et s'appuya un peu plus contre Alex en fermant les yeux :

_ Mouais, t'as raison. Je devrais faire une sieste.

Aomine grogna, arrachant un sourire aux autres. Puis Kuroko fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du snack. Il l'avait remarqué tout de suite, comme c'était le cas depuis déjà plusieurs années. Midorima ne tarda pas non plus, ainsi que la moitié de la table qui faisait face à la porte. Akashi s'approcha d'eux et les salua.

_ Seijuro ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Je suis venu pour parler à Taiga. J'aurais pu le faire par téléphone mais je savais que vous seriez encore là et je n'étais pas très loin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Hanamiya, c'est ça ? s'enquit aussitôt l'américain.

_ J'ai reçu un appel de son avocat. Tu commences ta journée dans combien de temps ?

Le plus grand jeta un regard à la pendule murale avant de répondre :

_ Euh… Environ une demi-heure. Pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerais en discuter avec toi.

L'avocat jeta un regard appuyé à Alex et Aomine avant d'ajouter :

_ Au calme.

Kuroko prit sur lui de proposer que le rouge passe chez eux dans la soirée et Akashi acquiesça : il n'aurait pas le temps avant, son client non plus.

_ Très bien, je serais là. Tu sais que tu me fous la trouille, c'est grave ?

_ Il me faut simplement discuter avec toi de quelque chose. Ne t'en fais pas.

Kagami acquiesça, pas rassuré pour autant, et alors qu'Akashi s'en allait, l'ambiance resta lourde. Chacun finit par partir à son tour.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kagami souffla un grand coup en toquant à la porte. Aomine avait voulu venir et il avait dû passer un quart d'heure au téléphone pour le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Kuroko vint lui ouvrir et lui accorda un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le rouge entra et refusa le thé proposé par son ami.

_ A chaque fois que je viens, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus grand chez vous.

Le plus petit rit doucement. Une porte s'ouvrit sur Akashi dans le couloir.

_ Taiga. Merci d'être passé.

_ Bah, c'est normal. C'est déjà sympa de t'occuper de mon affaire en plus de ton boulot habituel, alors…

_ On va aller dans mon bureau.

L'américain lui emboîta le pas et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui indiqua et leva les yeux vers une petite chaîne hi-fi posée sur une étagère :

_ T'écoutes quoi ?

_ "La marche Funèbre", de Chopin. Ca m'aide à me concentrer et ça me détend.

_ Ah. Ca ressemble un peu à la musique de Dark Vador en plus lent.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler puis l'avocat éteignit la musique et Kagami se lança :

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai stressé toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'Hanamiya a trouvé ? Il a réussi à obtenir sa libération sous caution après tout ce temps ? Il a réussi à reporter le procès ? A le faire annuler ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je m'excuse si je t'ai alarmé. J'ai reçu ce matin un appel de l'avocat d'Hanamiya. Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux autres agresseurs. Hanamiya se propose de nous donner leurs noms mais…

_ Il veut un truc en échange. devina l'américain sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

_ Qu'on abandonne la circonstance aggravante liée à ton orientation sexuelle.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Pour faire court, Hanamiya risque, en plus d'une lourde amende et d'une indemnisation, quinze ans de prison. Ca, c'est si on laisse les charges telles quelles. Agresser quelqu'un en raison de son orientation sexuelle ou de son identité de genre constitue une circonstance aggravante. Si l'on abandonne cette accusation, on passe à une agression "simple" qui fait tomber le nombre d'années de prison maximum à dix.

_ Oh. Et donc ce salaud veut qu'on enlève la circonstance aggravante.

_ Oui. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire, Taiga : soit on ne touche pas aux charges et Hanamiya peut risquer jusqu'à quinze ans de prison mais on ne connaît pas le nom de ses complices. Soit on abandonne le caractère homophobe de ton agression ce qui allègera sa peine mais il nous donne les noms de ses complices. Et pour être franc avec toi, les chances qu'on les retrouve sont minimes. Tu ne te souviens pas de leurs visages et personne ne les a vus. Il était déjà improbable que tu parvienne à identifier Hanamiya.

Kagami ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège.

_ Putain, c'est dégueulasse. C'est parce que je suis gay qu'ils m'ont attaqué ! Et maintenant, tu me demandes de faire comme si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que j'aime les hommes ?

_ Je ne te demande rien sinon ton avis.

Le plus grand souffla un grand coup et passa ses mains sur son visage.

_ J'ai le choix entre laisser deux salopards dans la nature avec la possibilité de recommencer - et si ça se trouve le prochain aura pas ma chance et se contentera pas de quelques mois dans un fauteuil - ou faire comme s'il m'avait choisi au hasard ?

Akashi ne répondit rien.

_ Je peux pas faire ça, Akashi. Je veux vraiment qu'Hanamiya paye mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si les deux autres recommençaient.

Le plus petit ne dit toujours rien, attendant que son ami continue.

_ En tant qu'avocat, tu me conseilles quoi ?

_ D'accepter ce marché. Je pense pouvoir trouver un autre moyen d'aggraver les charges qui pèsent contre Hanamiya.

_ T'es sérieux ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

_ Parce que je ne sais pas à quel point je peux jouer de cet autre moyen. Ca dépendra en partie du juge.

_ Je vois. Ok, dis à son avocat qu'on accepte cet arrangement. De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix. Bordel, Daiki va être furieux.

_ C'est fort probable.

_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée qu'il soit là lors du procès ? Il risque de se lever au milieu de l'audience pour aller coller son poing dans la figure d'Hanamiya.

Akashi esquissa un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé par cette idée.

_ Il faut qu'il soit là. C'est lui qui t'a trouvé et il a vu tes agresseurs s'enfuir.

_ Mais il ne pourra pas identifier Hanamiya, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu de dos et qu'il était plus préoccupé par le fait que je sois par terre que par leurs visages.

_ Tout de même. Tu sais que Kiyoshi s'est également proposé de témoigner ?

_ Ah ouais ? Pourquoi, il était pas là ?

_ Pour justifier du passé agressif et homophobe d'Hanamiya. Si l'on renonce à l'accusation de discrimination, il n'est pas dit qu'on ait besoin de lui. Si Hanamiya a proposé ce marché pour réduire sa peine, c'est qu'il sait qu'il ne sera pas acquitté. Entre les dossiers médicaux, ton identification et le ticket de parking qui attestait de sa présence dans le quartier, il est au pied du mur.

_ Mouais. J'aime autant que Kiyoshi ne soit pas là : après ce qu'Hanamiya lui a fait, c'est peut-être mieux pour lui de ne pas le revoir.

L'avocat se tut et regarda son client dans les yeux un moment :

_ Tu es vraiment l'un des rares clients parfaitement honnêtes que j'aie reçu dans ce bureau.

_ Ouais bah parfois, j'me dis que ce serait plus simple d'être malhonnête et sans scrupule.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et finirent par se lever. Ils rejoignirent Kuroko dans le salon et cette fois, Kagami accepta le verre qu'on lui proposait.

_ Tu préfères quoi ? De l'eau, du jus de fruit, quelque chose de plus fort ?

_ J'aurais bien dit "plus fort" mais je conduis pour rentrer. Je me contenterais d'un jus de fruit.

Le petit bleu s'exécuta et alla récupérer des verres et les boissons. Ils discutèrent tous les trois un moment avant qu'il ne demande à Kagami s'il voulait rester pour le repas.

_ Non. Je vais rentrer. J'suis déjà surpris que Daiki ne m'ait toujours pas appelé, je voudrais pas qu'il débarque en fanfare. En plus, j'suis sûr qu'il m'attend devant la porte en faisant les cent pas et en insultant tout ce qui lui tombe sous les yeux.

Kuroko sourit avec affection :

_ Tu as sans doute raison.

L'américain salua ses amis avant de partir, les laissant seuls. Akashi avait déjà commencé à mettre la table et son mari le laissa terminer et s'en alla dans la cuisine chercher le repas. Ils étaient assis depuis seulement quelques minutes quand Akashi demanda doucement :

_ Tu vas bien, Tetsuya ? Tu es…étrange.

_ Je vais bien.

Le rouge esquissa une grimace. Il connaissait Kuroko par cœur, ou du moins suffisamment pour savoir quand il lui mentait.

_ Vraiment ?

_ …

Ils mangèrent encore quelques minutes en silence avant qu'Akashi s'impatiente :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu crois qu'ils bloquent notre adoption parce qu'on est un couple d'hommes ? finit par demander le petit bleu, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

L'avocat ne le quitta pas du regard et contint un léger soupir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Eh bien cela fait déjà près de deux ans qu'on nous a remis l'agrément.

_ Tu sais que cela peut prendre des années. Tu le savais avant qu'on ne se lance là dedans et l'assistante sociale te le répète chaque fois qu'elle vient. Ca prend du temps mais un jour, on arrivera au bout et…

_ J'ai appelé les services sociaux aujourd'hui.

_ Tetsuya… Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que je le sais. Je n'ai pas appelé pour ça. Je voulais vérifier la date de notre prochain rendez-vous.

Akashi acquiesça, un poil dubitatif, mais n'ajouta rien et le laissa continuer.

_ L'homme qui m'a répondu avait mal raccroché et je l'ai entendu discuter avec son collègue. Ils parlaient du fait que nous étions deux hommes et qu'on ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'adopter un enfant. souffla Kuroko, visiblement blessé à la seule idée de terminer sa phrase.

Akashi posa brutalement sa fourchette et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

_ Eh bien ce n'est certainement pas l'homme qui répond au téléphone qui est en charge de juger de ça.

Il s'arrêta devant Kuroko qui releva la tête dans sa direction.

_ Tu pourras t'en assurer auprès de l'assistante sociale lors du prochain rendez-vous si tu le souhaite. Nous savions tous les deux que ce serait compliqué avant de nous lancer dans la procédure, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter tant du fait que cela prenne du temps.

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à ajouter quelque chose mais finissant par y renoncer et opiner du chef avant d'embrasser Akashi.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Le match battait son plein sous leurs yeux. Installés côtes à côtes dans la tribune d'honneur, Akashi et Kuroko avaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain et les joueurs. C'était un client de l'avocat qui, pour le remercier, lui avait fait parvenir les places deux jours plus tôt. Akashi avait alors vu ça comme le prétexte parfait pour changer les idées de son mari, de plus en plus renfermé. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de le convaincre que leur demande finirait par aboutir et il n'était plus rare de le surprendre en train de fixer le vide ou des photos de ses élèves d'un air mélancolique.

Quand il lui avait présenté les billets, Kuroko les avait regardés quelques instants sans mot dire puis avait échangé un regard appuyé avec son compagnon toujours en silence. S'était alors déroulée une conversation silencieuse où l'un avait compris que le petit bleu n'avait pas très envie de sortir et lui avait répondu par le regard qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Pour quiconque d'extérieur, cet échange aurait semblé à la fois incompréhensible et très étrange. Kuroko avait alors souri doucement et hoché la tête : il n'avait de toute façon jamais dit non à un match de basket et il aurait été dommage de commencer maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la tribune d'honneur, le regard concentré sur le ballon orange qui glissait dans le filet, rapidement suivi d'un vacarme indéfinissable dans les gradins. Autour du couple régnait cependant un silence tout relatif, personne ne se levant ou ne s'écriant, s'adressant au mieux quelques sourires polis voire satisfaits. Kuroko réprima un petit soupir et décida de reporter son attention sur le jeu qui avait repris à toute vitesse et feignant de ne pas remarquer le regard qu'Akashi dirigeait vers lui. Le petit bleu garda une expression indéchiffrable sans se formaliser du froncement de sourcil de son amant et de sa mine contrariée. Après quelques minutes, remarquant que la moue presque agacée s'éternisait sur son visage, une personne à la droite du rouge décida de lui demander si tout allait bien. Il se ravisa quand Akashi, comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions, le fusilla d'un regard presque hautain. En contrebas, l'arbitre siffla la fin du deuxième quart-temps et presque aussitôt, l'avocat se leva d'un geste brusque. Kuroko lui adressa un regard surpris et le suivit des yeux comme l'autre faisait quelques pas.

_ Seijuro ? Ce n'est que la mi-temps... se sentit-il forcé de dire comme son mari lui tournait le dos.

Akashi se retourna et hocha la tête :

_ Je le sais. Suis moi.

Kuroko réprima un froncement de sourcils perplexe et s'exécuta, emboîtant le pas du rouge comme ce dernier descendait les marches de la tribune, puis tournait à sa droite pour remonter. Quand il comprit, le petit bleu sourit et soupira discrètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Akashi s'arrêta devant deux sièges vides, un peu trop à droite du terrain pour estimer qu'ils étaient très bien placés, et s'assit tranquillement, portant son attention au terrain vide de joueurs comme si de rien n'était.

_ Merci. souffla Kuroko.

_ J'aurais dû me souvenir que tu n'aimais pas l'ambiance là bas.

Le bleu haussa les épaules :

_ Je trouve juste que cela manque de naturel et de spontanéité.

Akashi acquiesça, forcé de reconnaître que l'autre n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait cependant un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi cela pouvait déranger Kuroko qui, même perdu au milieu de la foule bruyante, n'était pas de ceux qui se levait pour célébrer les paniers ou criait pour encourager les joueurs.

_ J'aime seulement le fait qu'ici, les gens ne font pas semblant. répondit le jeune homme à la question muette, arrachant un sourire au rouge.

C'était ce côté naturel et honnête qui lui plaisait aussi chez Kuroko, d'autant que les gens honnêtes n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils côtoyaient le plus dans son travail.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kuroko quittait le snack quand son portable sonna. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur en décrochant :

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour, monsieur Akashi ? lui répondit une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue. Akashi avait refusé qu'il prenne son nom quand ils s'étaient mariés quelques années plus tôt et même s'il avait fini par l'accepter, cela l'agaçait chaque fois.

_ Monsieur Kuroko.

_ Ah. Excusez moi, le nom de votre mari est le premier sur le dossier et j'oublie chaque fois que… Bref. Je travaille pour les services sociaux et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Les mains de Kuroko tremblèrent un peu.

_ Oh.

_ Oui ! On m'a chargée de vous prévenir et de vous dire que votre assistante sociale passera dans la soirée à votre domicile pour tout vous expliquer. Vous serez disponibles ?

_ Bien sûr ! Oui, nous y serons. A quelle heure doit-elle passer ?

Il entendit qu'on feuilletait un carnet.

_ Aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente.

_ Parfait.

Quand son interlocutrice raccrocha, Kuroko tremblait encore un peu. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de composer le numéro d'Akashi qui mit quelques tonalités à répondre.

_ Tetsuya ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Oh. Ils ne t'ont pas appelés ? On avait pourtant donné nos deux numéros de portable…

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ L'agence d'adoption ! Ils viennent de m'appeler.

Il y eut un petit silence.

_ Pour quelle raison ? Notre prochain rendez-vous n'est pas encore avant plusieurs semaines.

_ Non, Seijuro ! L'assistante sociale doit passer ce soir pour nous parler de l'adoption. On y est !

Il y eut un silence et Kuroko s'inquiéta un instant que la ligne se soit coupée.

_ Oh. C'est bien. A quelle heure doit-elle passer ?

_ Autour de dix-sept heures trente. Tu seras à la maison ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Kuroko ne raccroche. Il passa sa journée les yeux rivés sur l'horloge et quand enfin il put rentrer chez lui, il sentit la boule d'angoisse et de bonheur mêlés grandir dans son ventre. Seulement quand l'assistante sociale arriva, Akashi n'était toujours pas là. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme, lui proposa un autre thé qu'elle refusa et s'assit enfin pour attendre l'avocat qui arriva avec une demi-heure de retard.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu un…retardement.

Par retardement, il entendait que sa voiture avait justement choisi ce jour là pour refuser de démarrer. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il s'était résigné et avait demandé à son oncle de lui prêter la sienne. Ce dernier s'était exécuté à contre cœur, comprenant rapidement que la requête de son neveu s'apparentait plus à un ordre.

_ Ne vous en faites pas. lui assura l'assistante sociale.

Le regard désapprobateur de Kuroko lui disait autre chose mais Akashi ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'assit à son tour et laissa la jeune femme leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ils pourraient rencontrer l'enfant dans quelques jours et auraient plusieurs visites dans les prochains mois. Quand elle s'en alla avec la promesse de revenir deux jours plus tard pour les conduire chez la famille d'accueil qui hébergeait l'enfant qui serait bientôt leur fille, le silence s'abattit sur eux.

_ J'ai presque du mal à y croire.

_ Tu vois, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter. se contenta de répondre Akashi.

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison. C'est juste… Ces deux jours vont être tellement longs. soupira Kuroko.

Le rouge ne répondit pas et se leva.

_ Tu veux peut-être ouvrir une bouteille pour l'occasion ?

Le petit bleu hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête :

_ Non. Je préfère la garder pour quand on ramènera le bébé à la maison. Je te laisse la choisir, c'est toi le spécialiste.

L'avocat disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin rouge qu'il posa en évidence sur la table avec la promesse de l'ouvrir quelques mois plus tard :

_ Tu dis souvent ça. Je parie que les autres me prennent pour un ivrogne.

_ Si ça peut te consoler, Momoi-san ne le pense pas. plaisanta son mari.

_ C'était ton but, tout ce temps, n'est ce pas ?

_ Peut-être bien. se moqua Kuroko en se levant pour venir l'embrasser avant de murmurer.

_ On arrive enfin au bout…

_ Effectivement.

Seulement quand l'assistante sociale vint les voir deux jours plus tard, Akashi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était inscrit partout dans sa posture, dans sa façon de se mordre la lèvre d'un air gêné, dans ses yeux désolés et dans son hésitation quand ils l'invitèrent à entrer. Kuroko, observateur l'avait remarqué également. Il lui proposa quelque chose à boire, par politesse, et elle refusa à nouveau. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir. Kuroko s'exécuta mais Akashi indiqua qu'il était aussi bien debout.

_ Dites ce que vous avez à dire. finit par exiger l'avocat d'un ton sec, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de son compagnon.

_ Hum… Je… C'est difficile à dire.

_ Ca ne va pas se faire, n'est-ce pas ? supposa le rouge.

_ Un autre couple a eu la priorité et… Enfin je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, on m'avait pourtant assuré que vous étiez… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment cela a pu se produire.

Kuroko hocha la tête, s'efforçant de maintenir son masque d'impassibilité. Akashi, lui, avait bien une idée de "comment c'était possible". Il faillit d'ailleurs l'indiquer à l'assistante sociale ainsi que ce qu'il en pensait mais y renonça : cela n'aiderait certainement pas Kuroko à se sentir mieux.

_ Croyez moi, je suis sincèrement désolée. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute. lui assura le petit bleu avec un sourire forcé.

Un silence tendu s'installa et après quelques minutes, l'assistante sociale se leva et lâcha :

_ Je vais vous laisser.

_ Bonne soirée. murmura Kuroko.

_ Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

La jeune femme leur adressa un dernier regard désolé et se laissa raccompagner à la porte par Akashi qui n'ajouta rien. Quand elle fut partie, il rejoignit Kuroko dans le salon. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Le rouge s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sans trop savoir quoi dire. Réconforter n'était pas son point fort, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé dire.

_ Tetsuya… Ca va aller ?

L'autre hocha lentement la tête et ne convainquit aucun d'eux deux.

_ Ca finira par marcher.

Et comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, Akashi se leva et se réfugia dans son bureau.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kuroko était assis sur le canapé, le regard fixé devant lui et l'air abattu. Akashi s'avança sans trop savoir ce qu'il comptait dire. Cela faisait deux jours que l'assistante sociale était passée et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il était supposé ajouter.

_ Tetsuya ?

Pas de réaction. Cela inquiéta un peu le rouge qui déposa la tasse qu'il avait à la main devant son compagnon avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne savait peut-être pas comment le réconforter et n'avait peut-être envie que d'une chose, se noyer dans le travail, il ne comptait pas pour autant abandonner Kuroko sur le canapé sans lutter. Tant pis s'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses, tant pis s'il aurait préféré se plonger dans ses dossiers, territoire connu et rassurant, et tant pis si le bleu refusait de parler. Il allait rester là et bonne chance à celui qui comptait l'en dissuader.

_ Tetsuya ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Non. Laisse moi.

_ Je ne…

_ Laisse moi, Seijuro. Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas te parler non plus. Retourne dans ton bureau, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup disputés, moins qu'un couple classique, beaucoup moins qu'Aomine et Kagami, et le plus souvent en raison de l'adoption, si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler les quelques mots échangés d'un ton sec une "dispute". Pourtant, le ton de Kuroko annonçait clairement que c'était ce qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

_ Je ne comp…

_ Arrête ! Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

Il avait haussé le ton avant de finir dans un murmure. Kuroko ne haussait jamais le ton.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu ne peux pas faire cette tête désolée alors que tu es soulagé que ça n'ait pas marché. gronda le bleu d'un ton cassant mais sans être agressif. Il n'avait plus la force pour l'agressivité.

Akashi fronça les sourcils, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils un peu plus.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler ? Je ne…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, je le sais.

_ Et pourrais-tu me faire partager ce savoir ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi il est question.

Kuroko lui fit enfin face, une colère sourde déformant à peine ses traits mais couvant dans son regard :

_ Je sais que tu as fait tout ça à contre cœur. Je sais que tu as accepté de faire la demande d'adoption uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Et j'espérais qu'avec le temps ça changerait ou bien que tu aurais l'honnêteté de me parler mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et si tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi, ça ne sert à rien de continuer… Tout ça.

Il fit un geste large pour désigner le vide et Akashi ne répondit pas, un peu sonné. Il ignorait ce qu'entendait exactement son mari par "tout ça" et n'avait pas franchement envie de le savoir.

_ J'aurais pu l'accepter, tu sais.

_ Non, tu n'aurais pas pu. gronda Akashi, agacé et blessé (ce qu'il aurait refusé d'admettre sous la torture).

_ Et je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire là dedans. Je t'ai pourtant bien dit que j'avais envie de faire ça avec toi.

_ C'est ce qui t'a poussé à accepter ? Je croyais que c'était pour me faire plaisir mais c'était parce que tu avais peur que je n'accepte pas de ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

Il avait toujours l'air en colère, quoique la douleur et l'agacement se mêlaient étrangement sur un visage d'habitude si impassible.

_ Il faut que l'on soit deux pour que ça marche. Et là, je suis seul. murmura Kuroko.

Le silence qui suivit leur parut abominable à tous les deux. Le petit bleu ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, effacer ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu la tension palpable entre eux.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que…

Akashi le coupa d'un geste et se leva :

_ Je pense qu'on devrait reparler de tout ça plus tard. Quand on sera reposés et moins… à vif.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant d'ajouter quelque chose qu'il aurait probablement regretté, et se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant Akashi regagner son bureau et s'y enfermer.

En quelques mouvements secs, l'avocat alluma sa chaîne hi-fi, s'installa derrière son bureau et ferma les yeux. Il détestait se disputer avec Kuroko et il aimait encore moins ce dont ce dernier l'accusait. Il se demanda un instant s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ou bien s'il était simplement accablé par la déception. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? Aucun d'eux deux n'avait jamais été du genre à s'épancher sur leurs sentiments, ce qui n'avait jamais causé de réel souci jusque là. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de longues discussion. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi pensait réellement qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter pour éviter de futurs problèmes de communication. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se concentra quelques minutes sur la Rhapsodie Hongroise de Liszt avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'attraper un dossier sur la pile nette de son bureau et de s'y plonger. Détourner son attention en se vouant au travail avait plutôt bien marché quand il était plus jeune. Il n'avait plus eu besoin d'en arriver là pour éviter de réfléchir depuis qu'il vivait avec Kuroko. Il y passa une grande partie de la nuit et quand il alla se coucher, le bleu dormait déjà. Avec un soupir las, Akashi s'allongea et s'efforça de s'endormir rapidement, ses pensées le ramenant plusieurs années en arrière.

Flash Back :

Akashi s'avança dans le restaurant en soupirant, le nez collé à son téléphone. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de Reo. Sans doute parce que ce dernier avait insisté et qu'il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux perdre deux heures tout de suite plutôt qu'une semaine à l'entendre se plaindre. Il s'avança vers la dame au comptoir et sans lui jeter un regard demanda :

_ La table 6, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui désigna une table un peu à gauche. Il la remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner à son écran. Il avait du travail. Tellement qu'il avait décidé de terminer son devoir pendant le dîner, sur son téléphone portable. Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

_ Bonjour.

Il sursauta et leva enfin les yeux du devoir qu'il tentait de rédiger sur son mobile pour dévisager un garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au moment de s'asseoir et qui terminait son milk shake. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la dame de l'accueil avant de soupirer :

_ On a dû m'indiquer la mauvaise table. Je vais…

_ Non.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je vous ai entendu demander la table 6 et c'est bien celle là.

Le rouge fronça les sourcils et dévisagea l'étrange jeune homme qui pianotait à présent sur son propre téléphone. Le mobile vibra et le petit bleu fronça les sourcils avant de relever les yeux et de regarder Akashi. Sans doute son âge, d'une discrétion extraordinaire, le visage impassible trahi par une lueur d'exaspération dans son regard et un minuscule sourire, l'air plutôt calme et surtout, l'air de savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez été victime des jeux de mon amie.

_ Pardon ? s'enquit le futur avocat qui décidément n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre la situation.

_ Mon amie, Momoi-san, a décidé de m'organiser ce rendez-vous et a créé à ma place un profil sur ce site.

_ Quel site ? demanda Akashi, las. Il avait peur de commencer à comprendre et se préparait déjà à invectiver Reo la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas là pour rencontrer quelqu'un ?

_ Si… Un de mes amis. Mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait tendu un piège également.

Il soupira et se leva, prêt à partir.

_ Vous partez déjà ? demanda innocemment le petit bleu.

Il eut droit à un regard perplexe.

_ Puisque nous sommes déjà là, autant commander et leur faire payer l'addition. lança Kuroko d'un ton désinvolte en ouvrant la carte que leur tendit un serveur.

Akashi hésita quelques instants avant de se rassoir. Cet homme l'intriguait. De plus, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il hocha la tête et contempla le menu quelques minutes avant de commander le plat le plus cher, arrachant une expression amusée à son vis-à-vis.

_ J'aimerais la carte des vins. continua le futur avocat.

Le serveur acquiesça et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce que lui avait demandé son client. Le rouge l'observa quelques instants d'un œil expert avant d'arrêter son choix. Le serveur s'éloigna et Akashi retourna à son téléphone, conscient du regard que l'autre gardait posé sur lui. Il sourit et termina de taper quelque chose avant d'éteindre le mobile et de relever la tête :

_ Excusez moi. Quelque chose que je devais absolument terminer.

_ Non, je vous en prie.

Le silence revint et le petit bleu finit par lâcher :

_ Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya.

_ Akashi Seiju…

_ Akashi Seijuro. Votre nom est connu.

Le rouge fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

_ Vous devez confondre. C'est le nom de mon père que l'on connaît.

Kuroko faillit démentir et assurer que c'était bien de lui qu'il avait entendu parler mais se ravisa : visiblement, l'autre homme n'avait pas envie de discuter de sa notoriété. Le silence s'installa, presque reposant. Kuroko n'avait jamais été dérangé par le silence. Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs et Aomine et Momoi se chargeaient d'alimenter leurs discussions. Lui préférait écouter et observer. Regarder la façon dont son compagnon d'infortune tapotait doucement son doigt contre la table à quelques centimètres de son portable comme s'il mourait d'envie de reprendre ce qu'il faisait, la façon dont il le regardait droit dans les yeux, la manière qu'avait sa cravate d'être serrée de façon stricte, comme il souriait de façon presque fausse, mécanique, le flottement de la frange qui retombait sur ses yeux rouges, l'assurance naturelle qui semblait émaner de chaque pore de sa peau. Kuroko se fit la réflexion qu'Akashi était un homme séduisant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son vis-à-vis le détaillait également. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Il ne semblait renvoyer aucune présence, aucune émotion, et pourtant s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait discerner un certain amusement dans ses pupilles, ainsi qu'une légère tension dans ses épaules - peut-être était-il mal à l'aise en sa présence ou bien étais-ce juste le contexte - ou encore ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à sourire discret, les coins des lèvres remontés de façon imperceptible qui lui donnait une expression calme. Il sourit en constatant que le bleu soutenait son regard. Ca, c'était quelque chose de rare, d'autant plus quand les personnes connaissaient son nom. Sa famille avait toujours inspiré aux gens une sorte de crainte mêlée d'admiration et quand il les regardait dans les yeux trop longtemps, ceux-ci avaient tendance à se détourner.

Le serveur les fit sursauter quand il arriva et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de passer dix minutes à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Akashi eut un petit sourire amusé à cette constatation et Kuroko se détourna d'un air impassible.

_ Bon appétit. lança Akashi en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat.

_ Toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

_ Oh. Désolé, je n'ai pas fait…

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, nous sommes censé avoir rendez-vous, pourquoi ne pas se tutoyer ?

Kuroko hocha la tête et l'imita en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

_ Alors, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

_ Je suis en troisième année d'étude. Pour devenir enseignant.

_ Au secondaire ou à l'université ? s'enquit Akashi et il n'était plus très sûr s'il demandait pour meubler la conversation ou par réelle curiosité.

L'autre sourit avant de répondre :

_ En maternelle. En tout cas j'espère.

_ Oh.

_ Et toi ?

_ Quatrième année de droit.

Il eut un coup d'œil presque réflexe en direction de son portable, toujours posé sur un coin de la table.

_ C'est ce que tu faisais en arrivant ?

_ Un devoir particulièrement rébarbatif. Je n'aurais aucun mal à le finir plus tard. assura le rouge et Kuroko le crut sur parole.

Le futur avocat s'empara de la bouteille et allait servir son vis-à-vis quand ce dernier l'arrêta :

_ Mon amie n'aura pas les moyens de payer pour le vin. Je préfère éviter.

_ Je m'occupe de payer le vin.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Kuroko tendit son verre. Sans quitter Akashi des yeux, il y trempa les lèvres :

_ Tu as bon goût en matière de vins. Celui-ci est délicieux.

L'autre acquiesça sans répondre. Ils finirent leur repas et on leur tendit une nouvelle carte qu'Akashi refusa poliment. Kuroko sembla hésiter puis décida qu'il déduirait le dessert qui lui faisait envie de la note qu'il comptait bien donner à Momoi le lendemain. Akashi le regarda déguster son gâteau à la vanille sans dire un mot et quand l'assiette fut vide, le silence devint gênant. Maintenant, ils avaient besoin d'une excuse pour rester là et aucun n'en avait. Kuroko hésita à proposer à Akashi de se revoir et finit par se lever en lui faisant signe qu'il revenait. Cependant quand il sortit des toilettes du restaurant, la table était vide et le repas déjà payé. Il resta debout près de la table quelques secondes, récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla sans un mot.

Il fut harponné par Momoi le lendemain qui le pressa de détails :

_ Tu as de la chance. se contenta de dire Kuroko avec une moue énigmatique.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Il a payé l'addition. Je comptais te faire payer le repas et ce piège grossier.

_ Il a payé ! Mais c'est un gentleman ! C'est quoi son nom ? Il n'était pas marqué sur le site, juste un pseudo un peu bizarre.

_ Il ne s'est pas inscrit sur le site. Nous avons effectivement un point commun : aucun de nous deux n'était au courant de ce qui allait se passer lors de cette soirée.

Aomine qui marchait à leurs côtés éclata de rire et Momoi écarquilla les yeux :

_ Et donc Tetsu, il s'appelle comment ce type ?

Kuroko jeta un regard amusé à ses amis avant de répondre :

_ Akashi Seijuro. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas l'ébruiter. Je doute qu'il soit ravi si des rumeurs se répandaient à son sujet.

_ QUOI ! Tu veux dire qu'Akashi… LE Akashi ? Celui du grand cabinet d'avocats ? Celui qui a gagné cette affaire contre une multinationale l'autre jour ?

La rose se stoppa avant de grimacer :

_ Mais attend, ce Akashi là a au moins cinquante-cinq ans !

_ Son fils.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Trois jours plus tard, Kuroko discutait d'un match de basket avec Aomine quand elle manqua d'écraser la porte contre le mur et se jeta sur lui :

_ J'ai tapé "Akashi Seijuro fils" sur internet. Tetsu-kun, il est super mignon… peut-être un peu flippant. Mais il est riche ! Tu dois absolument le revoir !

Kuroko haussa les épaules :

_ C'était un dîner agréable mais je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra. Je n'ai pas son numéro et il n'a pas le mien. C'est très bien comme ça. Et s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire ça.

_ "Ça" quoi ?

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire amusé et Aomine répondit à sa place :

_ Essayer de lui trouver un mari ! Fous lui la paix, Satsuki !

La rose bouda et promit sans conviction qu'elle essaierait de ne plus interférer avec la vie privée de son ami. Environ dix-huit heures plus tard, Akashi ouvrait un message sur son ordinateur.

Quand il avait vu Reo le lendemain, entouré d'un Kotaro visiblement au courant de la situation et d'Eikicchi qui retenait difficilement un fou rire, il avait été sans pitié. Il était sûr qu'aucun ne s'immiscerait plus jamais dans sa vie amoureuse en dépit du petit "On a fait ça pour ton bien, Sei-chan. C'est pas bon d'être tout seul, comme ça…" auquel il avait répondu par un regard glaçant. Il en avait profité pour récupérer les identifiants du site sur lequel ils l'avaient inscrit (il avait levé les yeux devant le pseudo ridicule dont ils l'avaient affublé). Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de clôturer son compte et était en train de passer les paramètres en revue quand la page lui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Il fronça les sourcils et cliqua sur le message d'un certain "Fantôme".

"J'ai beaucoup aimé notre dîner l'autre jour. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

Tetsu"

Il esquissa un sourire. Il était presque convaincu que Kuroko n'était pas l'auteur de ce message. Il hésita à répondre.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

La réponse fut presque instantanée :

"Lundi ? Vers dix-neuf heures, au même endroit que la dernière fois ?"

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié en fixant l'écran : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Le Lundi suivant, toutefois, il était assis à la table du restaurant et terminait la rédaction d'un compte rendu que lui avait demandé son père qui l'embauchait à temps partiel en attendant qu'il termine ses études.

Kuroko avisa la devanture du restaurant et se tourna vers son amie qui lui souriait toujours d'un air radieux :

_ Momoi-san, pourquoi est-on là ?

_ Pour rien. Entre.

Il soupira :

_ S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as recontacté Akashi-kun.

_ D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas ! Et puis Akashi-kun ? Déjà ?!

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa entraîner. Il repéra presque instantanément les cheveux rouge vif d'Akashi, assis à la même table que la dernière fois. Il s'avança, ou plutôt laissa Momoi l'emmener avec elle vers la table.

Akashi l'avait remarqué presque aussitôt et il s'en était amusé : la dernière fois, il s'était assis face à lui sans le voir ! Momoi se laissa tomber face à lui, toujours accrochée au bras de Kuroko.

_ J'imagine que vous êtes Momoi-san ?

_ Euh…

_ Il paraît que c'est à vous que je dois l'étrange rendez-vous de la dernière fois ?

Elle s'empourpra violemment et baissa le regard.

_ J'imagine que c'est vous qui avez envoyé ce message ?

_ Hum… Oui je… désolée.

_ Vraiment, Akashi-kun. Je suis désolé. Tu…

_ Je suis venu quand même.

_ Attends, t'étais au courant que c'était moi, le message ?

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé :

_ Vous aviez signé "Tetsu"…

_ Oh. Zut.

_ Momoi-san, tu es irrécupérable. soupira Kuroko.

_ Peut-être. Bon, je vous laisse ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Shoichi. Et… Oh mon dieu, je suis très en retard ! Encore désolée de vous avoir piégé !

Elle se leva et partit en trombe, les abandonnant l'un face à l'autre.

_ Alors comme ça tu es venu "quand même" ?

_ Tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir, peut-être ? Suggéra Akashi d'un ton sûr de lui, convaincu de la réponse de Kuroko.

_ Si. Très.

_ Tant mieux.

Akashi fit signe au serveur et s'empara de la carte qu'il lui tendit presque aussitôt. Ils discutèrent, un peu, se regardèrent en silence, beaucoup, et quand Akashi sortit sa carte pour payer, Kuroko le devança :

_ C'est à mon tour de payer.

Le rouge envisagea une seconde d'argumenter mais croisa le regard bleu turquoise déterminé et se contenta de ranger son portefeuille avec un sourire. Il prit soin de récupérer la serviette sur laquelle Kuroko avait griffonné son numéro avant de partir.

Ils se revirent. Plusieurs fois. Akashi aimait les silences avec le bleu, cette façon de se contenter d'être avec lui, la façon dont il soutenait son regard sans ciller et ne posait jamais de question sur sa famille, la façon dont tout était simple avec lui, la façon dont Kuroko pouvait sembler inexpressif si on ne faisait pas attention aux sourires qu'il dissimulait dans ses yeux où à l'entrain qu'il cachait dans sa voix quand il parlait de ses études. La façon dont Kuroko avait souri la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Et la façon dont il s'était mordu la lèvre quand il avait laissé traîner une main sur son torse. Son air joueur quand il avait décidé de s'amuser lui aussi. Et la façon qu'il avait de retenir son souffle, parfois, quand le plaisir devenait trop fort. Après quelques mois, Akashi se rendit compte qu'il aimait beaucoup de choses chez Kuroko et peut-être même qu'il aimait Kuroko tout court. Cela lui fit un peu peur au début. Et puis il s'y fit, comme au reste. Les dîners tous les deux, les nuits chez l'un ou chez l'autre, les messages de Kuroko sur sa table de nuit ou accrochés sur son frigo quand ils ne partaient pas à la même heure. Il rencontra Aomine qui sembla mal à l'aise en sa présence, discuta un peu avec Momoi, présenta son amant à Reo quand ce dernier fit un jour irruption chez lui pour lui demander de l'aide pour un devoir, laissa Kuroko entrer petit à petit dans sa vie. Ce dernier se laissa porter par le courant. Son quotidien avec Akashi lui plaisait. Il aimait les discussions qu'ils avaient et qui duraient parfois des heures, il aimait les longs silences quand ils se regardaient ou travaillaient côte à côte, il aimait être le seul à savoir qu'il voulait faire du droit pénal avant de s'orienter vers le droit des affaires comme son père l'attendait, il aimait que l'autre ait assez confiance en lui pour lui parler de sa mère, parfois, à demi-mots, il aimait son caractère calme et confiant, sa façon de toujours trouver du temps pour lui malgré son emploi du temps surchargé et la voix avec laquelle il lui disait parfois "Je t'aime", comme on énonce un fait plus que comme on fait une déclaration, presque comme un ordre. Il aimait moins la manie d'Akashi à se refermer dès qu'il voyait le nom de son père s'afficher sur son téléphone, ou ce réflexe de toujours vouloir payer leurs sorties parce qu'il gagnait mieux sa vie et qu'il considérait que c'était logique. Akashi était un génie, Kuroko le savait. Pourtant, il ne le faisait jamais se sentir inférieur. Aomine lui disait qu'il était le seul à qui il réservait ce traitement de faveur. Son ami lui répondait que c'était juste un moyen de défense, la façon dont il avait été éduqué.

Ils étaient ensembles depuis deux ans quand ils décidèrent de s'installer ensembles. Ils y pensaient depuis longtemps, avaient failli sauter le pas des mois auparavant mais avaient fini par décider de finir leurs études avant. Son diplôme en poche, Akashi intégra le cabinet de son père et de son oncle où il commença à briller. Kuroko trouva rapidement un poste de professeur qui lui convenait, auprès des enfants. Le jour où on leur donna les clés de leur nouvel appartement, en plein centre, quelque chose que le bleu avait toujours cru impossible et que son amant avait fini par le convaincre d'accepter, Akashi dut partir plus tôt. Alors son petit-ami passa lui remettre son jeu de clés. C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Monsieur Akashi. Il hésita un moment, persuadé que son amant serait énervé quand il constata qu'il était avec son père. Mais au lieu de ça, le rouge se leva, fit signe à Kuroko d'approcher et se contenta d'un sobre :

_ Père, voici Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya, tu as déjà dû entendre parler de mon père…

Le bleu avait hoché la tête, tendu une main que l'autre homme avait serrée sans se départir de son expression froide. Il avait discuté quelques secondes avec le plus jeune des Akashi, lui avait remis les clés et était parti. Un an plus tard, Monsieur Akashi était victime d'un violent accident de la route. Quand son fils l'avait appris, il était avec Kuroko. Le bleu l'avait vu serrer le téléphone dans sa main, pâlir un peu et hocher la tête.

_ Bien. Je vois. Merci de m'avoir appelé. Bien sûr. Je serais là dès que possible.

Il avait raccroché et s'était tourné vers le plus petit :

_ C'était mon oncle. Mon père a eu un accident.

Kuroko avait hésité à demander si c'était grave mais s'était retenu à cause de l'air plus fermé que d'habitude d'Akashi, celui qu'il réservait aux autres quand il ne voulait pas les laisser s'approcher de trop près. Alors il avait compris et son masque de sérénité s'était fissuré à son tour. Il s'était approché de son amant, avait hésité à le prendre dans ses bras, avait fini par le faire quand même. Akashi s'était laissé étreindre sans réagir puis avait affiché son air le plus digne et avait dit qu'il devait partir, il rentrerait au plus vite.

_ Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Akashi n'avait pas pleuré. Pas en public du moins. Les premières semaines, Kuroko l'avait senti se retourner plusieurs fois dans le lit avant de trouver le sommeil ou du moins de fermer les yeux et de rester immobile. Il avait gardé cette barrière invisible quelques temps et le bleu s'était appliqué à la faire tomber. Peu à peu, Akashi avait semblé libéré. Libéré du poids des attentes de son père qui avait toujours pesé sur épaules, libéré de la pression de son jugement et de son intransigeance. Il s'était un peu ouvert aux autres.

Et puis un jour, quelques mois plus tard, c'était arrivé. Akashi l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, un air mortellement sérieux accroché au visage et Kuroko avait eu peur. Il avait senti son amant plus distant depuis quelques temps. Il avait décidé de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter, cela arrivait parfois quand il travaillait sur une affaire compliquée. Akashi avait ouvert la bouche, rien n'en était sorti alors il lui avait proposé un verre de vin que Kuroko avait accepté avec réticence. L'avocat avait bu le sien d'une seule traite et l'autre s'était d'autant plus inquiété. Akashi le regardait toujours avec cet air concentré.

_ Il faut qu'on parle. avait-il lâché.

_ Je…

_ Je sais que cela ne fait que trois ans…

Il s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase, avait semblé réfléchir, avait secoué la tête et Kuroko avait pensé que c'était décidément trop étrange. Akashi avait secoué la tête et semblé se résigner. Il avait tiré une boîte de sa poche et l'avait tendue à Kuroko d'un air maladroit avant de demander d'un ton suintant d'assurance feinte :

_ Tetsuya, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Quand le bleu avait éclaté de rire, ce qui était déjà assez étonnant en soi sans ajouter l'étrange contexte de la situation, Akashi avait froncé les sourcils, un peu vexé.

_ Tetsuya ?

_ Oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser mais… avait-il répondu entre deux gloussements.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ? avait fini par demander le rouge, définitivement vexé.

_ Désolé, vraiment… Je ne trouve pas ta demande drôle ! Promis ! C'est juste que… Tu avais l'air tellement sérieux et… et mal à l'aise. J'ai cru… Que tu allais m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il avait prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et Akashi s'était légèrement détendu en comprenant que son amant, son fiancé en fait, était soulagé et heureux. Il ne se moquait pas de lui. Alors il avait avoué à contre cœur :

_ Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude des grandes déclarations. Je ne savais pas comment tourner autour du pot comme il est visiblement coutume de le faire.

Kuroko lui avait adressé un grand sourire et s'était avancé pour l'embrasser :

_ Ce n'est pas la forme qui compte, ici. Je t'aime. Et je n'ai pas besoin de grande déclaration pour savoir que tu m'aimes aussi.

Akashi avait souri et lui avait rendu le baiser. Il avait remarqué que les yeux turquoises s'étaient un peu humidifié. Cela l'avait fait sourire un peu plus.

Si on lui avait demandé trois ans plus tôt s'il se marierait un jour, il aurait probablement répondu "pas avant longtemps". Il n'était pas le genre à se précipiter, pas plus que ne l'était Kuroko, mais parce que c'était lui et pas un autre, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de vraie dispute et parce qu'il leur arrivait de savoir à quoi pensait l'autre simplement en l'effleurant ou en l'écoutant respirer, Akashi savait qu'il n'était pas allé "trop" vite.

Le rouge avait demandé à Midorima d'être son témoin. Il était sans doute son ami le plus proche depuis qu'il avait perdu le contact avec Reo, Kotaro et Eikicchi. Kuroko avait hésité. C'était Aomine qui avait fini par trancher :

_ Demande ça à Satsuki. Elle attend ça depuis le jour où elle t'a créé un profil sur ce site de rencontres. Et puis moi j'm'en fous et en plus, je perdrais probablement les alliances ou un truc du genre.

Le plus petit avait souri. Quand il lui avait demandé, Momoi avait manqué de l'étouffer en se jetant sur lui. Kise avait versé des larmes de crocodile pendant la cérémonie, avait fini par utiliser la cravate de Midorima pour se moucher et ce dernier l'avait insulté à voix basse : à cause de lui il aurait l'air ridicule au moment d'aller signer les papiers. La mère de Kuroko avait pleuré également en les voyant tous les deux dans leurs costumes blancs. Ainsi que Momoi.

C'était Akashi qui avait décidé d'organiser un repas et une soirée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les fêtes mais même si Kuroko lui avait assuré ne pas en avoir besoin, il savait que son mari en mourait d'envie. Et puis même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il en avait envie aussi. Il avait parlé avec Midorima une partie de la soirée, avait dansé avec Kuroko pendant l'autre. Momoi avait insisté pour danser avec les deux nouveaux époux, avait traîné son meilleur ami sur la piste contre son gré, avait partagé une danse avec Kise avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Imayoshi pour un slow ou deux. Aomine avait bu, un peu trop, avait allègrement allumé Kise qui avait flirté également, puis avait fini par draguer le DJ qu'Akashi avait aperçu le lendemain filer en douce d'une des chambres d'ami.

Ils avaient décidé d'emménager dans la maison familiale d'Akashi quelques temps après. Et puis un jour deux ans plus tard, Akashi avait retrouvé Kuroko en train de fixer une photo de classe de ses élèves d'un air triste. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que le bleu était morose. Il parlait moins, ses sourires étaient un peu trop forcés. Il n'évoquait presque jamais ses journées de travail. Alors ce soir là, Akashi n'avait tout d'abord rien dit, il avait préparé du thé et était venu s'installer face à lui :

_ Tetsuya ?

_ Hmm…

_ Regarde moi.

L'autre avait un peu hésité avant de s'exécuter.

_ Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

Il s'était penché par-dessus la table et avait embrassé l'avocat qui s'était laissé faire et avait attendu qu'il se rassoie pour demander :

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ …

_ Tetsuya, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Kuroko avait hésité mais le rouge n'avait rien ajouté, décidé à attendre qu'il soit prêt plutôt que de le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. Kuroko avait lâché la photo et lui avait jeté un regard incertain.

_ Tu as…déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?

Akashi avait fermé les yeux. Il s'en était déjà douté à plusieurs reprises. Même si c'était un souhait qu'il n'avait jamais formulé, il savait que le bleu voulait des enfants. C'était presque écrit sur son visage quand il parlait de l'école dans laquelle il travaillait.

_ Non.

_ Oh… Ah… Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave…

Il avait baissé la tête pour fuir le regard écarlate qui ne le quittait pas et avait sursauté quand une main s'était posée sur la sienne.

_ Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis opposé à l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec toi.

Kuroko avait relevé la tête et l'avait dévisagé, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux.

_ Tu n'y es pas opposé ? Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as envie d'avoir des enfants. avait-il fini par commenter.

Akashi avait hésité, avait failli répondre plusieurs fois, à chaque fois des choses différentes. Puis il avait fermé les yeux et les avait rouverts avant de lâcher :

_ Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'élever un enfant.

Son mari l'avait regardé d'un air perplexe.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

_ Ca s'apprend, tu sais.

Akashi avait souri.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'entendais. On ne m'a jamais…appris à développer ce genre de désirs ou de sentiments. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai été élevé dans le but d'exceller partout. Je ne sais pas si je ferais un père convenable. J'aimais le mien mais je doute qu'il ait été un modèle de relations père-fils. Bien que je n'aie aucun point de comparaison.

Kuroko s'était levé et était venu l'embrasser. La lueur de doute dans les yeux rouges d'habitude si confiants était étrange, presque touchante.

_ Tu ferais un papa formidable. Et tu n'es pas ton père. Tu n'es pas obligé de répéter ses erreurs. Si jamais un jour tu décidais que tu voulais des enfants avec moi, je te guiderais du mieux que je pourrais. Mais il faut que tu sois sûr de toi.

Akashi avait promis d'y réfléchir. Pendant quelques mois il avait observé Kuroko. Il l'avait vu avec les enfants à la sortie de l'école, en train de bercer la nièce de Kise une fois que ce dernier l'avait emmenée avec lui. Rapidement, il lui devint difficile d'ignorer cette envie chez son compagnon. C'est pourquoi un soir, il s'était approché du bleu en train de regarder avec amusement les dessins que lui avaient donné ses élèves et avait murmuré :

_ On devrait le faire.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Avoir un enfant.

Kuroko avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers lui :

_ Tu es sûr ? Vraiment ?

Akashi avait affiché son plus beau sourire, le plus convaincant, et avait répondu qu'il était sûr.

Fin du Flash Back :

_ Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? demanda Kise qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là.

Et Akashi se posait sensiblement la même question. La vérité, c'est qu'en dépit de ses efforts, de ses deux heures trente de sommeil et d'un travail acharné, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser une partie de la matinée et après avoir renoncé à en discuter avec le principal concerné, avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un café. Quand il avait vu Kise et que ce dernier lui avait fait signe de venir prendre le repas avec lui, Akashi avait pensé à refuser avant de s'exécuter. Comme chacun piochait dans son assiette sans dire un mot, le rouge s'était rappelé des nombreuses fois où Kuroko lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'aimait pas le blond (en dehors des raisons évidentes).

_ Kise-kun est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Il paraît très léger et parle énormément mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de très doué pour écouter. Autant que Momoi-san. Ils ont le même genre de qualités mais elles ont une forme différente, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer avec des mots. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Kise-kun est quelqu'un de confiance.

Et alors qu'il allait écourter son déjeuner pour retourner à son bureau, Kise avait toussoté.

_ J'ai discuté avec Kurokocchi. Ahem, en fait je lui ai extorqué la vérité plus ou moins contre son gré en voyant qu'il n'allait pas bien et il m'a juste donné les grandes lignes. Mais… Je me demandais s'il avait raison, à propos de… ce que tu penses de l'adoption. Je crois qu'il a tort mais on ne se connaît pas bien, toi et moi, donc je peux me tromper.

Akashi l'avait fusillé du regard et le blond avait tressailli avant de s'excuser précipitamment. L'avocat avait soupiré et avait décidé que s'il en était réduit à discuter de ça avec Kise (qu'il connaissait certes mal mais suffisamment pour savoir que s'il n'obtenait pas de réponses auprès de lui, il allait harceler chaque personne de son entourage pendant des jours), autant commencer par le commencement. Maintenant que c'était fait, il se demandait si cela avait été une bonne idée. Mais qu'importe, un Akashi n'admet jamais qu'il s'est trompé.

_ Parce que je ne sais pas comment… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le blond.

_ Non. Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça à MOI ?!

_ Pardon ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé.

_ Akashicchi, tu me détestes.

_ Non, c'est faux.

_ Si, c'est vrai. Tu m'as même menacé avec des ciseaux.

_ Il est vrai que je ne t'aimais pas. Mais tu es un ami important pour Tetsuya et pour une raison que j'ignore, Shintaro t'estime également.

_ Hein ? Pourtant il écoute jamais ce que je lui dis ! Bon, souvent c'est lui qui a raison. Comme pour Takaocchi, il a bien fait de…

_ Ryota ?

_ Ah oui. Pardon. Alors, tu ne m'aimais pas, mais… ?

_ Encore une fois, c'est toi qui voulais savoir. Et puis tu connais Tetsuya.

_ Depuis moins longtemps que toi. Tu devrais vraiment parler de ça avec Midorimacchi. Je suis sûr qu'il est très doué en…conseiller matrimonial. Ou peut-être pas. Mais il aurait probablement de bonnes idées à soumettre. Je devrais lui…

_ Ryota !

_ Oui, bon d'accord, j'arrête.

_ Il y a des choses que Tetsuya ne me dira pas.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Il m'a accusé de ne pas vouloir cet enfant. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait ces doutes et je n'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse les avoir.

_ Et il a raison ?

Kise essuya un regard glacial mais ne se démonta pas et se contenta de tremper innocemment les lèvres dans son soda. Akashi soupira et finit par répondre.

_ Non.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Oui, Ryota ! Je suis sûr de moi.

_ Parce que vu de l'extérieur… T'as fini de manger, t'auras plus besoin de ce couteau ? Rassure moi, tu n'as pas d'autres objets tranchants, pas vrai ?

Akashi le fusilla du regard et le blond s'excusa avant de reprendre :

_ Vu de l'extérieur, tu donnes l'impression d'être soulagé que l'opportunité soit tombée à l'eau. En tout cas d'après ce qu'a dit Kurokocchi.

_ …

_ Ecoute, tous les deux on se connaît pas si bien que ça mais je te crois quand tu me dis que tu veux ce bébé. Et j'suis sûr que Kurokocchi te croie aussi, au fond. Seulement tu as encore des doutes.

_ Ah bon ? Feignit de s'étonner Akashi d'une voix sèche.

_ Il est possible que Takaocchi m'ait vaguement parlé d'une dispute à laquelle il aurait en partie assisté quand il était venu dîner chez vous avec Midorimacchi. Et il n'est pas exclu que j'ai posé la question à Kurokocchi à ce sujet et qu'il m'ait, très brièvement hein, résumé la situation. Bon, cette histoire date de presque un an, tu me diras, mais ajouté au fait que…

_ Tu es trop curieux.

_ Sans doute.

_ Cela pourrait finir par t'attirer des problèmes.

L'ancien mannequin frissonna.

_ Peut-être. Tant pis, je prends le risque.

Akashi poussa un léger soupir.

_ Que t'as raconté Tetsuya à ce sujet ?

_ Pas grand-chose. Juste que vous aviez eu un rendez-vous avec une assistante sociale qui venait s'assurer que votre demande d'adoption tenait toujours et que tu lui as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir être père.

L'avocat le fusilla du regard.

_ Pour sa défense, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup insisté avant qu'il me le dise !

_ Tu sais que je serais sans doute à même de te tuer et de faire disparaître ton corps sans laisser de trace, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suis convaincu que tu es tout à fait capable de t'en tirer avec mon meurtre. Mais si tu me tues maintenant, tu n'auras pas droit à mon conseil génial. répondit Kise d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Et quel est ce conseil ?

_ C'est normal d'avoir des doutes, Akashicchi. Mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais en discuter.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que j'en parle avec Shint…

_ Non. Tu devrais en parler avec Kurokocchi. C'est à lui que tu dois dire que oui, tu as accepté pour le rendre heureux au début - et ne nie pas parce que je peux l'affirmer rien qu'en ayant écouté ton histoire - mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir cet enfant aujourd'hui. Lui aussi il a ses doutes et il est vraiment malheureux que ça n'ait pas marché.

Le rouge le regarda longuement en silence et Kise commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui l'avait énervé. Finalement, l'avocat se leva et lui tendit une main, attendant qu'il la serre :

_ Merci de ton…conseil. dit-il d'un ton à peine ironique.

Il enfilait son manteau quand l'ancien mannequin crut bon d'ajouter :

_ Pour ce que ça vaut, j'suis sûr que tu feras un père fabuleux.

Akashi lui accord un sourire un peu crispé mais sincère, hésita une seconde et répondit :

_ Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit que je ne te déteste pas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants puis le plus petit hocha la tête, comme un dernier salut, avant de s'en aller.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Debout, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la cuisine et deux tasses à la main, Akashi hésitait. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'agaçait, hormis de voir Kise flirter avec Kuroko, c'était d'hésiter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. On ne lui avait pas appris à gérer l'hésitation et le manque d'assurance. Il pouvait presque entendre Kuroko, et même Momoi, lui répondre qu'on ne lui avait pas non plus appris à aimer quelqu'un comme il l'aimait lui mais qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré jusque là. Il soupira et d'un pas incertain, un poil agacé peut-être, il alla rejoindre son mari sur le canapé. Il posa une tasse sur la table basse devant lui et s'assit à ses côtés, se raclant la gorge. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence presque pesant, et de cela non plus il n'avait pas l'habitude, les silences avec Kuroko étant généralement agréables et reposant, il se racla la gorge et demanda :

_ Que fais-tu ?

Kuroko sursauta, ne s'étant sans doute pas attendu à ce que son compagnon lance ainsi la conversation, et esquissa un petit sourire un peu triste :

_ Je regarde les photos qu'on a prises quand on était à Paris. Enfin celles que j'ai prises, tu n'as jamais aimé les photos.

_ Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé de prendre des photos avec toi. fit remarquer le rouge.

L'autre hocha la tête et l'avocat tenta de continuer pour éviter qu'un nouveau silence gêné ne s'installe :

_ Celles de notre voyage de noces ou de nos dernières vacances ?

_ Les deux. Je les ai réunies dans un seul album.

Akashi hocha la tête, à court d'idées pour une conversation badine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Seijuro ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à…papoter, comme ça.

Le rouge fronça les sourcils et se concentra avant de poser sa propre tasse qu'il avait gardée à la main et de prendre une inspiration.

_ Doute que les étoiles soient ardentes, doute que le soleil suive son cours, doute que la vérité soit constante mais point ne doute de mon amour.

Akashi fronça à nouveau les sourcils, à peu près certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, mais s'efforça de conserver un visage stoïque. Son masque de confiance vacilla cependant quelques peu quand Kuroko referma l'album qu'il tenait et se mit à glousser.

_ Tetsuya ?

_ Tu me cites Hamlet pour me dire que tu m'aimes ? Ce n'est pas un peu…tragique ?

L'avocat fit une grimace à peine embarrassée, déterminé à ne pas perdre la face bien qu'il soit conscient que l'autre avait toujours vu au travers de son assurance forcée.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations.

_ Et je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que tu m'aimes. répliqua le bleu, toujours amusé.

Au moins l'ambiance s'était-elle un peu détendue et tous deux se regardaient à présent dans les yeux.

_ Tetsuya, je crois qu'on devrait parler.

Le sourire que Kuroko avait gardé jusque là redevint triste comme il hochait la tête :

_ Oui, sans doute. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. J'ai toujours dit à Aomine-kun qu'il devait prêter autant d'attention à la forme qu'au fond mais je me suis laissé emporter.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. lui assura le rouge.

_ Quand je t'en ai parlé la première fois, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu sois sûr de toi. Si tu ne veux pas avoir cet enfant, je préfère autant que tu m'en parles plutôt que d'espérer qu'il n'arrive jamais et…

_ Ce n'est pas ça.

_ Alors c'est quoi ? demanda le bleu, réellement intrigué.

Akashi grimaça en pensant qu'il était sur le point d'appliquer le conseil prodigué par Kise. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé écouter dans sa vie, c'était certainement le blond. Quoiqu'Aomine rivalisait quand il s'agissait de dire n'importe quoi. Il repensa à sa discussion avec le blond et une part de lui savait qu'il en avait discuté avec lui pour peut-être ne pas avoir à en discuter avec Kuroko. Pas qu'il n'aie pas confiance, il n'était simplement pas habitué à s'ouvrir et même si son compagnon était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, peut-être le seul qui le connaissait vraiment mais l'acceptait et l'aimait quand même, il y avait des fois où il ne savait pas comment lui exprimer ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

_ Je n'étais pas sûr de moi quand j'ai accepté de lancer la procédure d'adoption. admit-il pour commencer.

_ Je sais.

Et cela n'étonna pas l'avocat outre mesure.

_ Je pensais que tu finirais par m'en parler, je ne m'imaginais pas que tu irais jusqu'au bout par refus d'admettre que tu t'étais trompé. Tu es tellement fier parfois que c'est difficile de te suivre, tu sais ?

Akashi accepta la critique avec une moue résignée avant de reprendre :

_ Je n'ai pas continué les démarches avec toi par fierté. Ou peut-être que si, un peu. On m'a toujours dit que je devais tout avoir et que ce que je n'avais pas, je devais le prendre. Mais je n'aurais jamais imposé ça à un enfant, ni à toi. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi quand j'ai accepté, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas sûr de moi maintenant.

_ Seijuro… Tu l'as dit il y a plusieurs mois à l'assistante sociale et je sais que tu le penses toujours : tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir être père.

_ Et en quoi cela est-il contradictoire ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être père, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas l'être. Il n'y a rien qui me rendrait plus heureux que de fonder une famille avec toi, Tetsuya. Je suis juste…

Le mot semblait trop gros pour sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais osé se l'appliquer à lui-même et avait plutôt l'habitude de le poser sur ses adversaires.

_ Effrayé ? déduisit Kuroko avec un demi sourire avant de continuer :

_ Terrifié ?

Akashi s'abstint de répondre pendant une seconde avant de prendre son air le plus digne pour claquer, vexé :

_ Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là.

_ Moi je le suis.

Le rouge le regarda, perplexe.

_ Quoi ? Tu penses que l'idée d'élever un enfant, d'être responsable d'un être sans défense et d'avoir autant d'importance sur son avenir ne me fait même pas un peu peur ? C'est assez normal, d'avoir peur. Mais j'ai aussi confiance en nous pour faire ce qu'il faut pour cet enfant, et en toi pour être un père excellent. Certes pas parfait parce que contrairement à ce qu'il t'arrive, à toi et aux autres d'ailleurs, de croire, tu ne l'es pas. Mais un bon père quand même.

Les lèvres de l'avocat se pincèrent dans ce qui oscillait entre une moue indignée et un sourire amusé. Kuroko était le seul à oser lui dire ainsi qu'il avait des défauts (et le seul à s'en tirer chaque fois indemne).

_ Il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise : tu as beau tenter de toucher la perfection depuis que tu es petit, c'est un objectif impossible à atteindre. Alors cesse un peu de croire que tout ce que tu fais, tu dois le faire sans erreurs. Des erreurs tu en as faites et tu en feras d'autres. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'abstenir de vivre. Et puis franchement, si la perfection existait, il n'y aurait plus aucune perspective d'évolution et ce serait très ennuyeux.

Ils se turent et se regardèrent puis Akashi esquissa un sourire :

_ Mes références à moi viennent de Shakespeare, pas des mangas.

_ On apprend beaucoup de choses dans les mangas. plaisanta son mari, laissant l'atmosphère s'alléger un peu.

Akashi soupira.

_ Alors on continue, pas vrai ? préféra demander Kuroko, pourtant certain de connaître la réponse.

_ Evidemment. Et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas venu le jour où l'on me refusera quoi que ce soit.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel l'avocat ne répondit pas. A la place, il se leva et récupéra les deux tasses, froides, pour aller les faire réchauffer. Il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'alors mais il lui restait une carte à abattre. Et pour une fois, l'avis de son compagnon sur la question lui était égal. Il plaça les tasses dans le micro-onde et profita des quelques minutes pour saisir son téléphone et trouver un numéro dans ses contacts. Quelqu'un décrocha rapidement et il demanda d'une voix assurée :

_ Bonjour. J'aimerais parler à Monsieur Nakagawa. Serait-il possible de prendre un rendez-vous ? Rapidement, s'il vous plaît.

La secrétaire commença par s'excuser :

_ Je suis désolée mais il est très pris et votre rendez-vous ne sera pas avant plusieurs semaines, peut-être deux mois ? Quel est votre nom, je vous prie ?

_ Akashi Seijuro.

Un petit silence lui répondit et il entendit qu'on feuilletait un agenda dans des mouvements précipités.

_ Oh. Bien. Je… Attendez une seconde.

Il s'exécuta et devina que la jeune femme prenait contact avec son patron. Quelques instants plus tard on lui annonçait d'une voix à peine tendue :

_ Il peut vous recevoir en fin de semaine. Vendredi après-midi vous conviendrait-il ?

_ Ce sera parfait.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Akashi était assis droit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait indiqué. On lui avait proposé une tasse de thé qu'il avait acceptée et la sirotait calmement, attendant que son rendez-vous arrive. Il avait presque terminé sa boisson quand un homme de taille moyenne, en costume strict et au sourire faux entra dans la pièce.

_ Monsieur Akashi ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler rapidement, ce doit-être quelque chose d'important.

Le rouge sourit de ce sourire presque menaçant qu'il adressait toujours à ses adversaires au tribunal et finit tranquillement son thé avant de hocher la tête. Son vis-à-vis prit le geste comme l'autorisation de s'asseoir - dans son propre bureau, c'était un comble - et s'approcha de son siège d'un pas un peu nerveux. La présence d'Akashi était rarement bon signe pour ses affaires et les rares fois où le jeune homme avait de lui-même désiré lui parler, il avait invariablement fini par lui apporter de mauvaises nouvelles (qu'il s'empressait aussitôt de dédramatiser d'un simple "mais comme d'habitude, vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire"). Il y avait certaines rumeurs qui circulaient parmi plusieurs de ses collègues ayant eu recours aux services du cabinet des Akashi, qui disaient que le plus jeune avait des liens avec la mafia. Cela avait toujours amusé le rouge qui en discutait parfois avec Kuroko.

_ Ils pensent que j'aide les yakuzas. avait-il une fois plaisanté, récoltant un regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

_ Tu devrais démentir.

_ Pourquoi ? Au contraire : tant qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est faux, ils pensent que les yakuzas me protègent. C'est tout à mon avantage. En revanche, je me demande bien où ils ont pu trouver cette idée.

Akashi fit un petit geste de la main pour balayer ses pensées de son esprit et se reconcentrer sur la raison de sa visite.

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, il est temps de parler de cette faveur que vous me devez.

L'autre homme se raidit.

_ C'est-à-dire que… Je ne peux pas… rien d'illégal, quand même ?!

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que Kuroko avait raison et qu'il était temps de faire taire les rumeurs :

_ Si cela peut vous rassurer, ma demande n'a aucun lien avec la mafia. Je ne sais pas quel imbécile a commencé à propager ce genre d'informations à mon sujet, mais bien qu'elles m'amusent il serait préférable de rester sérieux.

Monsieur Nakagawa déglutit et hocha prudemment la tête.

_ Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Akashi ?

Le plus petit lui accorda un petit sourire, satisfait d'avoir enfin toute l'attention de son hôte. Il entreprit alors d'expliquer rapidement de quoi il retournait.

_ Mon mari et moi avons lancé il y a déjà quelques années une procédure d'adoption qui a tendance à piétiner.

_ Eh bien, vous savez… Ce genre de démarches prend du temps. Il est courant que…

_ Evidemment. L'interrompit Akashi avant de prendre un air dur :

_ Je soupçonne cela-dit que notre demande soit quelque peu freinée par les réticences de l'agence d'adoption à confier un enfant à deux hommes. On nous a plusieurs fois orientés vers les mauvais services et…

Akashi s'interrompit. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entrer dans les détails. Il se contenta donc d'ajouter d'un ton sans appel :

_ Et vous me devez une faveur pour ce mauvais pas dont je vous ai tiré quand on vous a accusé de fraude fiscale.

L'autre homme pâlit subitement et hocha nerveusement la tête plusieurs fois.

_ Avec vos relations, je ne doute pas un instant que vous saurez faire le nécessaire pour accélérer la procédure.

Monsieur Nakagawa hésita avant de le gratifier d'un nouveau hochement de tête et de se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau à la machine installée contre un mur. Il but le verre d'une seule traite avant de répondre :

_ Oui. Bien sûr, évidemment. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Akashi se leva et s'avança vers l'autre homme pour lui serrer la main afin de conclure l'accord. Cependant, au lieu de la lâcher, il la serra un peu plus fort et ajouta :

_ Il va de soi que si des informations concernant ma vie personnelle venaient à fuiter, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable. Il serait… disons inconvenant que certains documents en ma possession ne se retrouvent aux mains de la presse.

_ Vous… Vous les avez gardées ? Je croyais que vous les aviez détruites ! Vous m'aviez juré qu'elles étaient détruites.

L'avocat haussa les épaules, laissant planer le doute sur l'existence des fameux documents et son vis-à-vis se raidit encore un peu plus, à tel point qu'il semblait prêt à se briser.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais je considèrerais que nous sommes quitte.

Akashi le fixa quelques instants avant de sourire et d'accepter cette condition, aucun d'eux n'étant cependant assez dupe pour penser que l'influence du rouge disparaîtrait ainsi.

_ Vos méthodes ne sont pas dignes d'un avocat, Monsieur Akashi.

_ Si cela peut vous être d'un quelconque réconfort, je n'emploie ces méthodes qu'avec les gens qui s'en sont montrés dignes eux mêmes, Monsieur Nakagawa.

Akashi se retint d'agrandir son sourire quand l'autre manqua de s'étouffer et se contenta d'un dernier salut avant de sortir. Une fois hors du bâtiment, il poussa un long soupir. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il faisait ça. Kuroko avait toujours été contre l'idée d'utiliser son nom et sa réputation à des fins personnelles.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel. Et puis je te préfère en homme honnête.

_ Tu sais que mes clients ne le sont pas ? Honnêtes. En tout cas pas ceux auprès de qui il me serait intéressant d'utiliser mon nom et les informations dont je dispose à leur sujet.

Le bleu avait alors souri et répondu :

_ C'est pour ça que c'est important que toi, tu restes honnête. Et même si je sais que tu dois parfois frôler les limites dans ton travail, j'aime autant que tu restes du bon côté de la barrière.

Il avait rencontré Monsieur Nakagawa alors que ce dernier était accusé de fraude fiscale et l'avait aidé à s'en tirer sans trop de dommages. Un détective privé, à qui il avait demandé de mener une enquête comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire quand ses clients risquaient gros et qu'il voulait être sûr qu'ils ne lui cachaient rien, était un soir revenu avec plusieurs informations compromettantes bien qu'aucune ne soit liée à l'affaire dont il s'occupait. Il avait, d'un regard sévère, peut-être aussi amusé par l'expression contrite de son client, exposé les résultats de l'enquête et avait conseillé à son vis-à-vis de se faire plus discret. Il avait ensuite détruit les documents, comme il avait promis qu'il le ferait, et s'était simplement dit qu'il y avait des jours où son travail était plus divertissant que d'autres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en faire usage un jour, et certainement pas dans ces circonstances. Si Kuroko l'apprenait, et il le saurait probablement d'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui en voudrait et Akashi en était conscient. Un instant il se demanda si le jeu en valait la chandelle puis eut un petit sourire. Oui. Cela en valait vraiment la peine.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Akashi s'installa à la table du snack et presque aussitôt, Kise lui sauta dessus.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé si notre discussion de la dernière fois t'a donné de fausses idées, mais le fait que je ne te déteste pas n'est pas irréversible et ne veut certainement pas dire que je t'apprécie.

_ Oh, allez. Tu sais très bien que ça marche pas sur moi, ce genre de menaces voilées ! répliqua le blond.

_ C'est vrai que tu as besoins de menaces plus concrètes sous ta gorge pour m'écouter. se rappela Akashi avec un sourire.

Midorima les observait d'un œil perdu : les quelques fois où Akashi prenait son petit-déjeuner au snack, lui et Kise ne s'adressaient pas la parole et ce changement l'intriguait. Pour la peine, il leva les yeux de son horoscope et dévisagea ses deux meilleurs amis par-dessus ses lunettes :

_ Si c'est un nouveau jeu entre vous, j'aime autant vous dire que je le trouve tordu.

Les deux autres lui renvoyèrent son regard et Kise, toujours penché par-dessus l'épaule d'Akashi, lui décocha un grand sourire qui fit un instant peur au vert :

_ Rassure moi, tu n'as pas décidé de flirter, Kise ? Si c'est le cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'empêcher de te découper en morceaux et de jeter ton corps aux poissons.

Les deux autres se consultèrent du regard et grimacèrent :

_ Moi ?! Flirter avec Akashicchi ? Non mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je ne flirte qu'avec Kurokocchi, en encore, uniquement quand nos âmes sœurs ne sont pas là.

_ Tu sais que je t'entends, Ryota.

_ Oups. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je ne flirte pas avec ton mari. Bref. En parlant de lui, vous avez pu discuter ? Tu as mis mon conseil en pratique ?

L'avocat hésita une seconde et une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la table pour répondre à sa place :

_ Oh, cela venait donc de toi. Je pensais que c'était Momoi-san.

L'ancien mannequin fit un clin d'œil à Kuroko en ricanant.

_ J'en déduis que vous avez parlé. Alors tout va bien entre vous, pas vrai ? Parce que j'avoue que c'est trop bizarre de vous voir en froid tous les deux.

_ J'aurais cru que tu t'en réjouirais. nota Akashi.

_ Hey ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne vous ai jamais connus autrement qu'ensembles, si vous veniez à vous séparer, Yukiocchi devrait ramasser mon cœur à la petite cuillère.

Le reste de la table leva les yeux au ciel et Kise en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au snack. Jack venait de prendre son service et il pouvait voir Momoi et Alex, qui venait de troquer son tablier contre une tenue classique, discuter d'un air tendu.

_ Kagamicchi et Aominecchi devraient pas être déjà là ?

_ Kagami-kun m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il irait directement au tribunal. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Alex-san avant le procès. Himuro-kun doit être avec eux. répondit Kuroko, crispé lui aussi.

_ C'est pas bizarre ? Elle est comme sa sœur. Je sais que je voudrais voir ma sœur dans un moment pareil.

_ Alex est trop… enthousiaste. Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'agiter dans tous les sens et finirait par le stresser plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. déduisit Midorima.

_ Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. Enfin il est quand même avec Aominecchi, c'est pas beaucoup plus relaxant. Et Takaocchi ?

_ Il n'a pas pu se libérer mais il m'a fait promettre de le tenir au courant.

_ Je savais pas qu'il bossait aussi le week-end. Il fait des heures sup ?

Midorima hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent du petit groupe pendant qu'Akashi se levait. Il annonça qu'il allait rejoindre Kagami pour voir les derniers détails avec lui.

Kise ne tenait pas en place et semblait monté sur ressort, Alex et Momoi qui venaient de s'installer également. C'est l'américaine qui finit par lancer vers le médecin :

_ Il dit quoi ton horoscope ? Pitié, dis moi que celui des lions est bon !

Le vert haussa les épaules :

_ Ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il n'est pas mauvais.

_ Quelqu'un sait quel jour est né Hanamiya ?

_ Le 12 Janvier.

Toute la table fit un bond excepté Midorima et Kuroko, les seuls vraiment attentifs, qui avaient vu Kiyoshi arriver aux côtés de Murasakibara qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Devant les visages perplexes de ses amis, Teppei s'empressa de justifier :

_ On était dans la même classe au collège. J'ai juste… retenu.

Personne ne fit de commentaire et seul le géant violet se referma, écrasant un paquet vide entre ses doigts.

_ Vous êtes venus ensembles ? demanda Kise pour changer de sujet et tenter de penser à quelque chose de moins angoissant.

_ Non. On s'est croisés en entrant. grommela Murasakibara en se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

_ Je voulais… venir souhaiter bonne chance à Kagami avant le procès mais j'imagine qu'il est déjà là bas.

_ Il a préféré y aller directement. Seijuro vient de partir les rejoindre, Aomine-kun, son frère et lui. Tu devrais venir, le procès est ouvert. annonça Kuroko.

_ Non. Je préfère… Ils ne m'ont pas demandé de témoigner du passé violent d'Hanamiya, puisqu'il a admit avoir agressé Kagami, alors je préfère éviter… Mais dites à Kagami que je suis de tout cœur avec lui. Vous savez comment ça se présente ?

Les autres échangèrent plusieurs regards et ce fut Alex qui prit le parti de répondre :

_ Akashi est confiant. Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais Hanamiya a négocié le nom de ses complices pour une peine plus légère.

Teppei fit la grimace en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas surpris, l'autre n'avait jamais été loyal qu'envers lui-même.

_ Ils ont accepté ?

_ Ouais. Akashi a expliqué à Taiga que ce serait super compliqué de retrouver ses autres agresseurs puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de leurs visages. Donc c'était accepter l'offre de ce taré d'Hanamiya ou essayer de lui faire payer le prix fort mais sans aucune assurance de retrouver les autres. Taiga a accepté.

_ Je vois. Et comme toujours, Hanamiya s'en sort… soupira Kiyoshi d'un air visiblement dégoûté.

_ A ta place, j'y compterais pas trop. Tu sous estimerais grandement Akashi. Je suis persuadée qu'il a déjà trouvé un moyen pour que ce salaud passe un bon moment à l'ombre. Il a peut-être réussi à alléger sa peine d'un côté, mais Akashi saura l'alourdir d'un autre. C'est le meilleur avocat que je connaisse. Bon, c'est aussi le seul mais si j'en connaissais plusieurs, ce serait sans aucun doute le meilleur. expliqua Momoi d'un enthousiasme un peu forcé mais d'un ton convaincu et convaincant.

Alex serra sa main sous la table, comme pour la remercier d'y croire aussi fort pour elle aussi et la rose lui sourit.

_ Mais son truc, c'est pas le droit des affaires ? Les patrons véreux, les politiques corrompus, les grosses entreprises, tout ça. On parle de droit pénal, là, non ?

_ Si. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'Akashi sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne le pratique peut-être pas dans le cadre de son cabinet, mais ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il plaidera une affaire de droit pénal et il ne me semble pas qu'il ait jamais perdu une seule affaire. annonça Midorima, confiant lui aussi.

_ Il fait du droit pénal… et du droit des affaires ? Comment c'est… Il est pas censé avoir une spécialité ?

Le vert hésita, pas sûr qu'il puisse dévoiler ça à Kiyoshi et aux autres, mais finit par dire :

_ Il lui est déjà arrivé de prendre des affaires pénales en charge pro bono.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se reprendre :

_ Pas pro bono. Disons plutôt… A tarifs réduit. Quand une affaire l'intéresse, il propose ses services et peu de gens refusent d'être défendus par un avocat reconnu quand ce dernier se propose de le faire pour un salaire raisonnable. Akashi a toujours été passionné par le droit pénal. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé en faire son métier.

Les autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres et c'est Kise qui finit par lancer :

_ Alors ça… J'en avais aucune idée ! C'est pour ça, qu'il a toujours autant de boulot ! S'il prend des affaires supplémentaires… J'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait si grand cœur. Faut croire que Kurokocchi a une super influence sur lui.

_ Ca y est. se contenta de lâcher le médecin.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je regrette de te l'avoir dit. Si tu… Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous répète un mot de ce que je viens de dire à Akashi, je trouverais un moyen de vous le faire payer. Je suis médecin, je peux aisément avoir accès à des médicaments redoutables.

Les autres déglutirent et le regardèrent, presque dubitatifs et peu habitué à de pareilles menace de la part de Midorima.

_ Tu ne tuerais pas tes meilleurs amis, tu te sentirais trop seul sans nous. argumenta Kise.

Le blond reçu un sourire en coin presque amusé pendant que son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes et se contentait de préciser :

_ Vous tuer non. Mais j'ai à ma disposition plusieurs laxatifs d'une efficacité remarquable. Juste pour ton information.

Alex et Momoi hésitèrent à rire comme Kise réprimait un hoquet. Tranquillement, le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se pencha vers son journal.

_ De toute façon, on n'a pas à s'en faire. L'horoscope des sagittaires est excellent. Akashi gagnera. lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Puis quelqu'un demanda l'heure et Alex sursauta. Elle se leva en s'écriant qu'elle devait partir. Kise, Momoi et Midorima pouvaient terminer leur petit-déjeuner, elle voulait simplement arriver assez tôt pour souhaiter bon courage à Kagami et saluer son père, venu pour soutenir son fils. Les deux premiers l'imitèrent tout de même, sortant de quoi payer leurs consommations, et le vert annonça qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner, Momoi serrant la main d'Alex dans la sienne comme pour la rassurer. Il était assez inhabituel de voir la blonde ainsi angoissée, elle qui était toujours si enthousiaste et énergique. Midorima soupira comme ses amis refermaient la porte du snack et reporta son attention sur Murasakibara et Teppei restés avec lui. Le premier semblait totalement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait. Il se contentait d'empiler les papiers de bonbons dans une tour branlante et collante de sucre tandis que le second fixait ses mains d'un air concentré. Le vert fronça le nez et jeta un regard dégoûté aux papiers devant Murasakibara.

_ Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de tout étaler, comme ça ?

_ Quoi ? Je les jetterais en sortant, où tu veux que je les mette ?

Le vert soupira et secoua la tête : il laissait tomber pour cette fois. Il termina tranquillement son journal et son café, s'attardant quelques minutes sur la rubrique économique, avant de se lever pour partir à son tour, laissant les deux autres dans un silence plutôt inconfortable. Murasakibara s'en contenta quelques minutes avant de pousser un long soupir. Kiyoshi l'agaçait quand il était de bonne humeur mais il était encore plus énervant quand il ne disait rien et restait déprimé à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? finit-il par demander avec une moue renfrognée.

Teppei sursauta à ses côtés et le regarda, perplexe :

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu fais la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Je croyais que je tu n'aimais pas quand j'étais de trop bonne humeur…

_ C'est le cas. grogna le violet en détournant le regard.

_ Mais ça, ça m'agace encore plus.

_ Oh. Ah… Je vois.

Kiyoshi semblait un peu déçu et hésita un instant à répondre à la question avant de se reconcentrer sur ses doigts, en train de jouer avec un des papiers qu'il avait chipé sur la pile de Murasakibara.

_ En fait c'est… Hanamiya, l'agresseur de Kagami. On était ensembles au collège et au lycée et…disons qu'on a eu une relation compliquée.

Le plus grand ne sembla pas se satisfaire de cette réponse.

_ Comment ça ?

Teppei soupira et força un sourire en tournant le regard vers l'autre.

_ Il ne pouvait pas me supporter, on s'est disputés, il m'a poussé dans l'escalier. Je me suis blessé - enfin j'avais déjà mal mais ça a fini de bousiller mon genou - j'ai été opéré et j'ai passé plusieurs mois en rééducation.

_ Et ?

_ Et quoi ?

_ Ca c'est pas compliqué : ce mec est méchant, c'est tout. Pourquoi c'était compliqué ?

Kiyoshi ne répondit pas et Murasakibara afficha cette moue contrariée et un peu enfantine que le châtain trouvait adorable. Le géant violet sembla tergiverser avant de demander :

_ Tu craquais pour lui ?

L'autre sursauta brusquement et lui jeta un coup d'œil effaré.

_ Non je… enfin… C'est plus compliqué que ça. Hanamiya n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Il a toujours été le genre de type qui harcelait les plus jeunes au collège ou au lycée et faisait du chantage aux plus âgés. Je crois même qu'il a fait chanter une prof une fois. On n'était… Je n'étais pas… amoureux de lui. En plus, il pouvait pas supporter les homos, alors…

_ Tu craquais pour lui. répéta Murasakibara mais cette fois ce n'était plus une question.

Le plus petit ne s'embêta pas à démentir et se contenta de détourner les yeux, honteux.

_ J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'était vraiment un con. J'ai juste… Hyuga, mon meilleur ami, m'a toujours dit que j'aimais les cas désespéré et les missions impossibles.

Il lança une œillade presque discrète à son voisin de table et ajouta :

_ Il a peut-être raison.

Murasakibara ne sembla pas relever et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

_ C'est pour ça que tu veux pas y aller ? T'as… honte d'avoir craqué pour le type qui a frappé ton ami ?

Kiyoshi ricana devant le manque de délicatesse de son ami.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui a tant de mal à s'ouvrir aux gens, tu les cernes drôlement bien.

_ Mouais. En tout cas je ne l'aime pas.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ce Hanamiya. Il a fait souffrir Muro-chin et son frère et il t'a blessé. Je ne l'aime pas.

Teppei sembla surpris un instant avant de sourire, plus sincèrement cette fois. Après quelques secondes à observer l'air qu'il aurait qualifié de furieux de l'autre homme, il rit doucement avant de dire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

_ Est-ce que tu serais jaloux, par hasard ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque le géant violet sursauta et le foudroya du regard avant de nier en bloc. Quand il rassembla les emballages vides qui traînaient sur la table et annonça que puisque les autres n'étaient plus là, il allait partir également, Kiyoshi regretta quand même un peu d'avoir parlé.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Hanamiya était fou de rage. Il se contenait cependant avec brio, se contentant de fusiller Akashi et Kagami du regard comme ils quittaient tous la salle d'audience. Il se mordit la langue, conscient que menacer un avocat réputé au milieu d'une foule pareille de témoins ne lui apporterait rien de bon et ne fit même pas mine de se débattre quand on se saisit de lui pour l'emmener. Il continua simplement de darder un regard furieux et méchant sur le petit groupe qui commençait à entourer l'américain. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Akashi et il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. Ce regard rouge et plein de satisfaction l'insupportait. Comme si les deux pupilles de celui qui venait de l'envoyer en prison pour plus d'une décennie lui disaient simplement qu'il avait perdu et Hanamiya détestait perdre. Leurs regards se quittèrent et l'on emmena Hanamiya comme quelques rires et félicitations résonnaient derrière lui.

_ Bordel Akashi, c'était énorme. Si t'étais pas marié, je t'embrasserais.

_ J'aime autant que tu t'abstiennes, Daiki.

_ Moi aussi. plaisanta Kagami.

Sa voix était un peu tremblante. Ses mains aussi. Quand Akashi lui avait annoncé quelques mois plus tôt qu'Hanamiya négociait l'abandon des charges aggravantes contre le nom de ses complices, il avait eu l'impression étrange de tomber. Il avait su qu'il allait accepter avant même qu'Akashi n'ait terminé d'exposer les faits. Mais savoir qu'Hanamiya resterait sous les verrous aussi longtemps lui procurait un soulagement qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Aomine, indifférent aux regards des journalistes que la présence d'Akashi avaient attirés. Le bleu s'en moquait aussi puisqu'il lui rendit son étreinte et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

_ Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas. disait Himuro à Akashi à quelques pas des deux autres.

L'avocat secoua sa main dans les airs, comme pour assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et ajouta d'une voix que les autres auraient pu qualifier de douce s'il ne venait pas de prouver à quel point il pouvait être redoutable qu'il n'avait fait que son travail.

_ J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'aies réussi à sortir un coup pareil ! s'extasia Kise comme le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_ Nous avons eu de la chance que le juge accepte cette condition alors même que Taiga n'avait pas terminé sa formation de sapeur-pompier au moment des faits.

_ Ce n'était pas de la chance. déclara Monsieur Kagami d'une voix grave.

_ Je suis heureux que mon fils, que mes deux fils, aient réussi à s'entourer d'amis comme vous.

Kagami et Himuro jetèrent un regard attendri à leur père et ce dernier leur sourit, ainsi qu'à Alex.

Ils atteignaient tous la sortie quand Kagami se raidit. Il avait été le premier à le voir, immobile sur les marches et encadré par les policiers et Aomine fut le second, alerté par la tension qui émanait de son amant. Hanamiya était à quelques pas d'eux et semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Qui que cela puisse être, cela semblait l'amuser et tous froncèrent les sourcils. Ils s'avancèrent pour voir de quoi il retournait et comprirent rapidement que la personne qui avait déclenché l'hilarité du brun était Kiyoshi, à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Alors ça pour une surprise. Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu une ou deux fois mais j'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais le cran de venir aujourd'hui.

Le châtain ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

_ Alors quoi ? Je te fais peur ? C'est peut-être toi, que j'aurais dû choisir en fin de compte. Comme au bon vieux temps.

_ Pourquoi ?

Hanamiya le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir la pire absurdité et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_ T'as toujours été ma cible préférée. Tu craquais pas si facilement à l'époque, c'était d'autant plus amusant. Ca maintenait le suspense.

_ Non. Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hanamiya ? Après toutes ces années, j'aurais pensé que… Que tu aurais évolué.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est drôle. De voir tous ces gigolos, tellement fiers d'eux, tellement déterminés, se briser entre mes mains.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as "choisi" Kagami ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

_ Il était au bon endroit au bon moment.

Kiyoshi se tut et secoua la tête sans bien savoir s'il était déçu ou si le brun le dégoûtait simplement.

_ Quoi ? T'as plus le béguin pour moi ? Dommage, c'était tellement amusant au lycée.

Il se raidit et jeta un coup d'œil involontaire à Kagami qui se tenait plusieurs pas derrière Hanamiya et assistait à la scène sans ouvrir la bouche. Quand un bras entoura ses épaules et qu'un poids s'abattit sur lui, il sursauta.

_ Il a le béguin pour moi, maintenant.

Le châtain leva un regard stupéfait vers Murasakibara seulement pour voir son air fermé et deux yeux furieux foudroyer Hanamiya du regard. Ce dernier ricana et haussa les épaules :

_ Je suis tellement déçu. A quoi va ressembler ma vie sans toi ?

Et le sarcasme grinçant dans sa voix fit se raidir Teppei et Kagami. Akashi s'avança et avec un soupir qui semblait signifier que décidément, il était obligé de tout faire lui-même, il s'approcha des policiers et leur lança un regard sévère. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre et cette fois on emmena Hanamiya jusqu'à la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

_ Je croyais que tu attendais dans la voiture ?

Murasakibara retira son bras de l'épaule de Kiyoshi et haussa les épaules en contenant un bâillement.

_ Je m'ennuyais. En plus, j'ai faim.

_ En tout cas merci. Je dois en déduire que j'ai une petite chance ?

_ Non. Je déteste juste ce type plus que toi.

Teppei rit doucement et hocha la tête. Quand il vit que les autres arrivaient dans leur direction, il se tendit.

_ Atsushi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir ?

_ Je me demandais comment ça s'était passé. Ah… J'ai croisé Mido-chin sur le chemin. Il m'a demandé de vous dire quelque chose mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était.

Il essuya plusieurs regards amusés ou exaspéré et les ignora.

_ Kagami, je suis vraiment dé… commença Kiyoshi, gêné, avant d'être interrompu par l'intéressé :

_ Je suis content que tu sois venu. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à subir… ça.

_ Ce mec est vraiment un pourri. Remarque, après le coup que lui a fait Akashi, je comprends qu'il ait les nerfs. grogna Aomine en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de l'américain.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les autres échangèrent des regards, comme pour décider qui allait expliquer l'affaire et ce fut Kuroko qui se lança, profitant que tous semblaient se disputer l'honneur de raconter pour le faire à leur place :

_ Eh bien, Seijuro arrête moi si je me trompe, mais Hanamiya a demandé à ce qu'on retire le caractère homophobe de l'agression de la balance contre le nom des autres agresseurs.

_ Quand une agression est commise en raison de l'orientation sexuelle ou de l'identité de genre de la victime, c'est considéré comme une charge aggravante et la peine encourue passe de dix à quinze ans. précisa Akashi avant de laisser Kuroko poursuivre :

_ Comme tu le sais, Kagami-kun a accepté cet accord. Alors pour qu'Hanamiya écope tout de même de la sanction la plus élevée, Seijuro a utilisé une autre circonstance aggravante.

Kiyoshi semblait boire leurs paroles et se tourna vers l'avocat pour qu'il explique. Avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, ce dernier s'exécuta :

_ Il est prévu que l'appartenance de la victime à la police, la gendarmerie, l'armée ou encore aux sapeurs-pompiers - professionnels ou volontaires - constitue également une circonstance aggravante. Taiga était à la fin de sa formation de sapeur-pompier au moment des faits et, avec les bons arguments, cela a été suffisant.

_ Quand il dit "les bons arguments", il parle de "Akashi - cabinet d'avocats" et de son regard perçant. plaisanta Momoi.

Teppei écarquilla les yeux et regarda le petit rouge dans les yeux :

_ Tu déconnes ?

_ Non. Hanamiya ne savait même pas que j'étais pompier, il n'a pas pu négocier ça. répondit Kagami.

_ Momoi avait raison. lâcha le châtain d'un air pensif.

_ A quel propos ? s'enquit Akashi, curieux.

_ Je leur avais dit que si tu ne pouvais pas entrer par la porte, tu entrerais par la fenêtre. Ou un truc dans ce goût là.

_ En tout cas, j'suis pas mécontente que ce soit terminé. soupira Alex, visiblement soulagée.

_ Ca vous dit d'aller célébrer ça ? Ou alors on peut attendre que Midorima revienne de peu importe ce qu'il a été faire et que Takao sorte du boulot. Yukio nous rejoindra ? continua la blonde.

_ Mince ! J'ai oublié de lui envoyer un message pour le tenir au courant. En plus c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir, il va me tuer si je l'appelle pas tout de suite ! s'affola Kise qui s'éloignait déjà pour passer son coup de fil.

_ Hey, Monsieur Kagami : je vous invite à manger. Vous êtes déjà venu au snack, pas vrai ?

_ Il me semble que les garçons m'y ont emmené quelques fois quand je suis venu, oui. Ce sera avec plaisir !

_ On attend Kise ou pas ? s'enquit Himuro alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le parking.

_ Non, il sait où nous trouver.

_ Tu es un ami sans cœur, Dai-chan.

_ Ah… Ca y est, je me souviens. Mido-chin a été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital, c'est ça qu'il m'a dit de vous dire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant l'expression pensive de Murasakibara qui oublia de se vexer.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Pour l'occasion, et parce que les tables n'étaient pas assez grandes dans la pièce principale, Alex avait poussé les meubles de l'arrière salle, ouvert le store accroché à la porte réservée au personnel que personne n'utilisait en dehors des livraisons, et s'était efforcée de dépoussiérer un peu. Elle avait dit aux autres qu'ils n'avaient qu'à commencer l'apéro au bar le temps qu'elle termine et personne ne se l'était fait dire deux fois. Kasamatsu était arrivé avant eux au snack et avait attendu que Kise arrive, juste après les autres, pour lui passer un savon.

La blonde empilait un bric à brac monstrueux dans un coin de la pièce pour faire plus de place quand Momoi la rejoignit.

_ Je peux t'aider ?

_ Si tu as une idée de comment installer tout le monde, je t'en prie. Je pensais que c'était plus pratique mais finalement, on ferait peut-être mieux de rester dans la pièce principale. Je veux dire… J'ai même pas de table, ici.

Momoi ricana et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_ On se débrouillera. On rajoutera des chaises ou on se mettra sur deux tables différentes, t'embête pas.

Alex hocha la tête, ravie de pouvoir abandonner son ménage improvisé. Elle laissa la rose s'approcher et l'embrasser à nouveau, passant une main sur sa taille.

_ Hum… Ces cours d'auto-défense ont l'air de marcher. T'as pris du muscle. murmura-t-elle.

_ Pas trop j'espère. répliqua Momoi d'un ton amusé.

_ Ca va… En fait, ça me plait bien de sortir avec une pro du kung-fu.

_ Je fais pas de kung-fu.

_ Non mais tu devrais.

_ Serais-ce de l'inquiétude pour moi ?

_ T'as entendu Hanamiya, non ? Il a choisi Taiga parce qu'il était en première ligne. Ca aurait pu être toi. grogna Alex sans s'éloigner des lèvres de sa petite-amie.

_ Nan, ce type est trop macho : j'suis sûre qu'il frappe pas les filles.

_ Lui, non. Mais y a quand même un risque que tu tombes sur moins…galant ?

_ C'est pour ça que je prends des cours. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre. C'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.

Alex rit doucement :

_ Je te crois. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de te coller aux basques lors des prochaines manifestations auxquelles tu iras.

_ Oh. J'aurais ma propre garde du corps.

_ Personne ne touchera à ton corps à part moi. s'amusa la blonde.

_ Même si au final, c'est toi qui me protègeras parce que, même si je me débrouille en baston, tu es probablement plus forte que moi.

Momoi s'esclaffa :

_ J'aime bien cette idée.

Quelqu'un toussa et les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent avant de s'écarter. Tout à leur discussion, elles n'avaient pas entendu Aomine arriver et ce dernier les regardait d'un air mi-amusé mi-écœuré.

_ Tetsu voulait savoir si on devait venir ou si on restait dans la salle principale. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est pas venu demander lui-même.

Décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, ses deux amies s'avancèrent vers lui et la blonde lui répondit :

_ On va rester là bas. Finalement, c'est trop petit ici. On aura qu'à se serrer. Ou se mettre au bar. Bref, on trouvera.

Elle referma la porte de l'arrière salle et rejoignit Jack derrière le bar.

_ Ca va pas, Dai-chan ?

_ Il me faut un whisky.

_ Déjà ? Tu commences fort.

_ Pas pour boire : pour me rincer les yeux ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je suis gay, vous êtes deux nanas et je te considère comme ma sœur. La scène à laquelle je viens d'assister est littéralement mon pire cauchemar.

La rose éclata de rire.

_ Ca aurait pu être pire. Imagine tes grands-parents ou…

_ AHHH ! BORDEL ! Satsuki, je te déteste ! Cette image mentale va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

_ Quelle image mentale ? s'enquit Kagami, qu'ils avaient rejoint.

_ Celle de…

_ Je jure que si tu oses répéter ça, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

_ Ah, parce que c'était pas déjà le cas ?

Kagami décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir et les abandonna à leur dispute pour retrouver son père qui parlait en anglais avec Alex et Himuro. Il se mêla à la discussion, qui portait sur les dernières nouvelles des Etats-Unis et des gens qu'ils connaissaient là bas. Plus loin, Kasamatsu et Kise avaient cessé de se disputer et le premier tentait d'échapper aux moqueries du deuxième qui s'était allié avec un Takao fraîchement arrivé. Midorima avait promis qu'il les rejoindrait dès qu'il pourrait et avait été ravi d'apprendre l'issue du procès, bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté des capacités d'Akashi. Ce dernier s'était installé un peu à l'écart avec Kuroko et ils se regardaient en silence. Il était étonnant de constater le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer à cette seule activité. Cela leur arrivait parfois sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et il se passait parfois des heures avant qu'ils n'entament une conversation.

_ Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui.

_ Est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne le suis pas les autres jours ?

_ Tu sais, je suis ravi que tu t'entendes mieux avec Kise-kun - même si j'ignore comment vous en êtes arrivés là - mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bonne influence sur toi. C'est tout à fait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire.

L'avocat grimaça, ignorant s'il devait ou pas se sentir vexé, et finit par hausser les épaules et avaler une gorgée de son verre.

_ Je suis content d'avoir réussi. Même si l'affaire en elle-même n'était pas la plus compliquée de ma carrière, je suis heureux pour Taiga.

Kuroko sourit.

_ Je t'aime, Seijuro.

_ Je… Moi aussi, Tetsuya.

Le bleu se tut un instant avant de pouffer.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les grandes déclarations. Alors à la place, tu n'auras qu'à me citer Hamlet. Je saurais reconnaître le signal.

_ Tu te moques ?

_ Un peu. Mais ça pourrait être drôle. Et personne d'autre que moi ne comprendrait si tu choisissais bien ta réplique.

Akashi sembla se concentrer un instant avant de lâcher d'un ton volontairement théâtral :

_ Je suis un méchant mystificateur, je ne sais pas l'art de scander mes soupirs. Mais je t'aime par-dessus tout, O toi, parfait en tout, crois le.

Kuroko se fendit d'un rire.

_ Tout le monde comprendra le but de celle là. Mais je suis touché, vraiment. J'ai juste une question…

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Combien de citations de Shakespeare as-tu retenues ? Tu n'as quand même pas appris la pièce entière ?

_ Qui sait ?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, amusés par ce qui s'annonçait être un nouveau jeu entre eux.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kuroko grommela quelque chose en se retournant dans le lit. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l'heure sur le radio réveil et constater qu'il était six heures trente. A ses côtés, Akashi se réveillait également et allumait la lumière. Le bleu tendit une main vers le téléphone qui continuait de sonner et répondit d'une voix encore endormie.

_ Allo ?

_ Monsieur Akashi ?

Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

_ Son mari, pourquoi ?

_ Je travaille pour l'agence d'adoption.

Kuroko se redressa complètement, tout à fait alerte. Il donna un coup de coude à Akashi pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé et articula silencieusement dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il était question.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Eh bien… En fait nous… Il se peut que vous n'ayez plus à attendre. Un enfant nous a été confié et… enfin je ne sais pas comment cela a pu changer depuis notre dernière entrevue mais vous êtes en haut de la liste d'attente et… Vous êtes libre plus tard dans la journée pour une première rencontre ?

Kuroko fronça les sourcils comme il répondait que oui, ils étaient libres. Il nota l'heure à laquelle l'assistante sociale devait arriver pour un dernier rendez-vous et raccrocha.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit Akashi en le regardant, un peu tendu.

_ Elle arrivera vers seize heures. J'ai accepté sans connaître ton emploi du temps, mais…

_ J'appellerais mon oncle pour voir s'il peut prendre certains de mes rendez-vous en charge et je demanderais à ma secrétaire de repousser les autres. l'interrompit aussitôt l'avocat.

Le bleu hocha la tête et se leva, incapable de se rendormir. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cuisine pour faire couler un café. Il n'en buvait presque jamais et son compagnon n'en avalait que lorsqu'il avait vraiment trop de travail et devait faire quelques heures supplémentaires pour boucler un dossier. Il observa tout de même le liquide noir remplir la cafetière et s'en servit une tasse. Quand il releva la tête, Akashi était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu détestes le café, Tetsuya.

_ Il est six heures et je ne compte pas me recoucher. Tu en veux un ? J'en ai fait assez.

Le rouge finit par accepter la proposition et se saisit de la tasse que son mari lui tendait.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? L'assistante sociale a dit autre chose ?

Kuroko prit une grande inspiration en se faisant la réflexion que la facilité qu'ils avaient à se comprendre mutuellement sans ouvrir la bouche pouvait parfois être un inconvénient.

_ Elle a dit… que nous étions en haut de la liste d'attente.

Akashi ne baissa pas le regard. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait cependant menti s'il avait dit ne pas être légèrement anxieux quand à la réaction du petit bleu à ce sujet.

_ Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Est-ce que tu as utilisé tes relations pour accélérer la procédure ? précisa Kuroko d'une voix plus sèche qu'il l'aurait voulu, un brin agacé par la mauvaise volonté d'Akashi.

Ce dernier se décolla de l'entrée pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_ Oui.

_ Ce n'est pas juste pour les autres couples sur cette liste.

_ Je sais.

_ Ca t'est égal ?

_ Non. Mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de penser aux autres. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je me serve de…

_ Merci. Le coupa Kuroko.

L'avocat fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Merci ? Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Le bleu esquissa un demi-sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser :

_ Un peu. Pas vraiment.

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit son baiser, le laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule sans rien dire. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Kuroko ajouta :

_ Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai failli te le demander.

_ Je l'aurais fait si tu me l'avais demandé.

_ Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait. Chaque fois, je me disais que ce n'était pas juste.

_ Ce monde n'est pas juste, Tetsuya, cela rendrait mon travail compliqué autrement. Pour une fois que ça nous est utile, autant en profiter.

_ Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je n'avais pas envie de te demander de faire ça. Surtout après t'avoir convaincu de ne pas te servir des avantages que te donnent ton nom de famille.

_ J'ai moins de scrupules que toi. Je l'ai fait quand même. remarqua le rouge.

_ Et merci pour ça.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

_ Je sais. laissa échapper Kuroko dans un rire.

_ Je t'aime. ajouta-t-il en se redressant et en s'éloignant un peu.

Akashi réfléchit un instant avant de lancer avec un sourire, s'approchant de la cafetière :

_ Être ou ne pas être, c'est toute la question…

Le bleu ricana et quitta la pièce, annonçant qu'il allait s'habiller.

~ Queer as Folk ~

_ Tu es nerveux ? demanda Kuroko.

Debout derrière la porte, il semblait attendre que quelqu'un frappe enfin. Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de son bureau, une tasse de thé dans les mains, Akashi l'observait.

_ Non.

_ Tu mens. Je suis sûr que tu es nerveux.

_ C'est toi qui me rend nerveux. Tu devrais t'asseoir.

_ Je ne suis pas nerveux.

_ Très bien. Nous sommes deux dans ce cas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, le visage de Kuroko plus impassible que jamais et l'air faussement confiant d'Akashi ne trompant ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Rassure moi, Seijuro, tu ne penses pas qu'on sonnait comme Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je propose qu'on oublie cet instant d'égarement.

Le petit bleu hocha la tête. Ses épaules s'étaient un peu détendues et il souffla.

_ Il reste du thé ?

_ Oui. Dans la cuisine. Tu veux que je t'en rapporte une tasse ?

_ Je vais aller la chercher.

Et l'avocat comprit sans que son compagnon n'ait besoin de lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Il le laissa donc s'éloigner vers la cuisine sans rien ajouter et se redressa quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte pour aller ouvrir. Il salua l'assistante sociale et l'invita à entrer :

_ Tetsuya ?

_ Oui ?

Kuroko apparut dans le salon et se tendit à nouveau immédiatement.

_ Oh. Bonjour ! Seijuro a préparé du thé, vous en voulez ?

La jeune femme, probablement trentenaire, les yeux soulignés par des cernes noirs et les cheveux tirés dans un chignon serré, déclina avec un sourire fatigué.

_ Autant passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuses. Avant tout, puisque nous avions rendez-vous dans quelques semaines pour en discuter, votre désir d'adopter tient toujours ?

_ Evidemment. répondit Kuroko presque aussitôt, d'un air décidé.

L'assistante sociale lui sourit d'un air qui assurait qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quand à sa réponse et se tourna vers le rouge :

_ Et vous, Monsieur Akashi ?

_ Plus que jamais.

_ Bien. Votre cas est…particulier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment votre nom a pu arriver si vite en haut de notre liste d'attente…

Elle jeta cependant un regard à l'avocat qui signifiait qu'elle avait sa petite idée.

_...mais il y est et l'on a apparemment insisté pour que votre demande soit traitée le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons donc un placement en urgence à vous proposer.

_ En urgence ?

_ L'agrément de la famille d'accueil qui devait s'occuper de l'enfant arrive à son terme et la famille a décidé de ne pas le renouveler. La période de transition sera donc plus courte que les deux mois habituels.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et même s'il n'avait pas toujours su ce que Kuroko avait en tête, Akashi aurait probablement su interpréter les remerciements dans son regard.

_ Et donc, que va-t-il se passer concrètement ?

_ Vous allez rencontrer l'enfant. Il y aura plusieurs rencontres au cours des deux prochaines semaines, toujours en présence de la famille d'accueil actuelle du bébé, et si tout se passe bien, vous aurez bientôt la garde. Nous en avons déjà discuté mais il vous faudra ensuite attendre six mois pour déposer la demande d'adoption. Enfin vous pouvez la déposer dès le début du placement mais elle ne sera pas traitée avant six mois, c'est la procédure.

Elle adressa un nouveau coup d'œil chargé de sous entendus à Akashi qui le lui rendit sans se démonter. Elle soupira.

_ Vous êtes libres tout de suite ?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent :

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ La famille nous attend.

_ Maintenant ? Je pensais que…

_ Soyons clairs : je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter ce genre d'affaires de cette façon. Mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont…

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

_ Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ne vous gênez surtout pas. finit par lancer Akashi d'une voix posée, essuyant un regard de reproche de la part de Kuroko.

_ On a refusé de me le confirmer quand j'ai posé la question mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait et compte tenu de certaines réticences que j'ai pu observer chez mes collègues et ma hiérarchie, je ne peux pas non plus dire que je désapprouve entièrement vos méthodes. Mais heureusement que tous les couples dont je m'occupe n'ont pas les même relations que vous, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas.

Elle échangea un regard long regard avec l'avocat avant de lancer :

_ Nous devrions y aller.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Cela faisait deux jours que personne ne l'avait vu quand Kuroko vint s'installer à la table du snack ce matin là. Il récolta plusieurs regards intrigués auxquels il répondit par un grand sourire ce qui eut pour effet de rendre les regards encore plus confus.

_ Tout va bien, Tetsu ? T'as vraiment l'air bizarre…

_ Bah quoi, il rayonne, c'est tout. remarqua Alex.

_ Justement ! Tetsu n'a aucune présence. Il pourrait passer derrière le bar et te voler la caisse sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. répliqua Aomine.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu vas arrêter, ouais ? Si Kuroko est de bonne humeur, tant mieux. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ca fait deux jours que tu réponds plus à personne.

_ J'ai été occupé. répondit le plus petit avec un sourire.

_ Crache le morceau, Kurokocchi ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Et puis c'est moins cool quand t'es pas là… Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ! s'écria Kise en se tournant vers Kasamatsu assis à côté de lui.

_ Oh… Oh ! OH ! C'est pas vrai ?! Ca y est ? Va y avoir un nouveau "Kuroko" dans les parages ? Ou un nouveau "Akashi" ? A moins que vous décidiez de mettre les deux noms ?

Kuroko se tourna vers Momoi et acquiesça, ravi, avant de répondre :

_ On n'a pas encore pris de décision. Ni pour le prénom. On ne l'a rencontré qu'avant-hier et on a été tous les deux très occupés. Nous avons une autre rencontre de prévue ce soir.

_ Bordel Tetsu, c'est génial ! cria Aomine, manquant de se lever de son siège et de renverser deux tasses au passage.

_ Je suis vraiment content pour vous. lança Midorima, un air sincèrement heureux accroché au visage.

_ Et alors ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ? s'empressa de demander Takao.

_ C'est pas le plus important, si ? Déjà, quel âge a le bébé ? Et est-ce que t'as des photos ? Quand-est-ce que vous le prendrez chez vous ? Tout est-prêt ? Parce que je peux passer filer un coup de main s'il vous reste des trucs à faire dans la chambre. Oh, et j'ai un rayon bébé au magasin, passe avec Akashicchi, ce sera mon cadeau ! Et puis…

_ Laisse le répondre, Ryota.

_ Ah, oui. Désolé.

Kuroko rit doucement et entreprit de répondre :

_ Il s'appelle Kohei. C'est le nom que sa mère lui a donné et Seijuro et moi n'avons pas encore décidé si nous allions le garder ou pas. Et j'ai des photos. Tout est prêt pour sa chambre, mais merci de ta proposition Kise-kun. Quand à ton offre, j'en parlerais à Seijuro et on passera peut-être. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pu acheter beaucoup de vêtements comme on ne savait quelle taille prendre.

_ Passez quand vous voulez !

_ Fais voir les photos ! lancèrent en chœur Momoi et Takao en se penchant vers lui.

Kuroko sourit et leur tendit son téléphone.

_ Je n'en ai que quelques unes.

_ Nan mais c'est normal, t'avais autre chose à faire que le prendre en photo ce gamin ! assura Alex en se penchant néanmoins pour regarder l'écran.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda quelqu'un dans leur dos.

En redressant la tête, ils aperçurent Kiyoshi et Murasakibara qui les regardaient d'un air perdu. Tout le monde était regroupé, le regard fixé sur l'écran de téléphone. Les crânes d'Aomine et Kagami semblaient prêts à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, Takao était sur la pointe des pieds, appuyé entre Midorima et Kasamatsu pour essayer de voir quelque chose, Alex regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Momoi qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur un coin de banquette et Kise était à deux doigts de s'écraser contre la table, le tout sous le regard attendri de Kuroko.

_ On regarde les photos du futur fils de Kurokocchi !

_ Oh ! Ca y est ?! Félicitations, vous devez êtres super contents avec Akashi ! s'enthousiasma Kiyoshi.

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

Murasakibara jeta une œillade curieuse à l'écran avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Vous êtes venus ensembles ? demanda Momoi en regardant les deux nouveaux venus.

_ Croisés sur le parking. répondit le violet en lorgnant sur les gâteaux, installés sur un présentoir sur le comptoir.

_ Vous vous y croisez super souvent, sur ce parking. remarqua Kise, dubitatif.

_ En fait j'arrive toujours une demi-heure à l'avance et j'attends que lui arrive pour sortir de ma voiture. avoua Kiyoshi, profitant que le géant violet suivait Alex pour aller récupérer son petit déjeuner.

_ J'me disais aussi. Ca avance entre vous deux ?

Le châtain haussa les épaules :

_ Un peu. Je sais pas trop.

_ Votre relation est super ambiguë, tu le sais ça ? Toi tu craques complètement et lui le sait et il reste avec toi sans être avec toi tout en prétendant qu'il ne t'aime pas. C'est super bizarre. renchérit Takao.

Teppei étouffa un rire :

_ Ambigu, ça ne me dérange pas. Et ça ne me dérange pas de prendre mon temps… Ou même de ne pas être sûr de mes chances. On verra bien ce que ça donne, non ?

_ Mon vieux, t'es soit hyper patient, soit carrément maso. Mais si ça te va, tant mieux. lança Momoi.

Murasakibara revint quelques secondes plus tard et jeta un coup d'œil curieux au téléphone de Kuroko, toujours posé au centre de la table. Il fit un commentaire sur le bébé, mignon mais trop chevelu selon lui, qui fit rire le petit bleu. Kuroko dégageait cette impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre aujourd'hui et tous sans exception en étaient ravis. Ils savaient tous combien leur ami attendait ce moment avec impatience et depuis combien de temps il en rêvait et ils étaient tous heureux que la procédure arrive enfin à son terme.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Kuroko était appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, regardant la pièce d'un air pensif. Seulement éclairé par la lumière du couloir, il sirotait tranquillement le thé qu'il tenait à la main. Quand Akashi entra dans la chambre, il ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter. Il avait entendu l'avocat passer dans le couloir plusieurs fois et s'arrêter en voyant la porte ouverte.

_ Tetsuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le petit bleu lui jeta un regard doux et reporta son attention sur le lit à barreaux dans la chambre.

_ Je me demandais si on n'aurait pas dû mettre du papier peint au lieu de la peinture.

Akashi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pris de court.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

Son mari haussa les épaules :

_ J'imagine que la peinture, c'est très bien.

Le rouge ne sut trop quoi répondre et resta dans l'entrée, attendant que Kuroko lui explique de quoi il retournait vraiment, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires :

_ Je pensais aussi à Kohei.

_ Tu es nerveux à l'idée de le prendre à la maison dès demain ?

_ Non, je voulais dire à propos du prénom "Kohei".

_ Oh. Et ?

_ Je me demandais si on devrait le garder ou trouver un autre prénom. Je sais bien que c'est moi qui n'ait jamais voulu trop y réfléchir avant mais…

Il s'interrompit lui même, cherchant comment finir sa phrase.

_ Je n'avais pas envie de me projeter avant d'être sûr que cela serait réel. Et puis j'avais envie de ne choisir le prénom qu'après l'avoir rencontré, ce n'est pas comme si l'on avait eu un prénom précis en tête.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi, Tetsuya.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors où veux tu en venir ? demanda Akashi, intrigué.

_ Je me demandais si l'on devait garder le prénom "Kohei" ou pas. Objectivement, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Et j'aime bien l'idée que notre fils ait ce lien avec sa mère biologique.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il ait quoi que ce soit qui le rattache à une autre famille que la notre.

_ Ce n'est qu'un prénom. statua le rouge, un peu perdu par le raisonnement de Kuroko.

_ Un nom, c'est important.

_ Shakespeare dirait autrement. lança l'avocat, arrachant un sourire à son mari.

_ Il le portera très probablement toute sa vie, c'est important. répondit néanmoins le bleu.

_ J'en ai bien conscience. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais ce n'est qu'un nom. Dans six mois, nous serons légalement ses parents. Nous allons l'élever, payer pour ses études - je ne te cache pas que je préfèrerais qu'il fasse de longues études - nous serons là dans chaque période de sa vie. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire prénom qui le rattachera à une autre famille.

Kuroko le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, et fit une grimace.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas d'où venaient toutes tes inquiétudes à propos de la paternité.

Akashi sourit discrètement.

_ Et tu ne devrais vraiment pas te projeter jusqu'à ses études. Peut-être que notre fils voudra être… artiste de rue ? continua le petit bleu en souriant, amusé.

Cette fois-ci, l'avocat leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce. Il y revint quelques instants plus tard pour ajouter :

_ Personnellement, le prénom "Kohei" me convient, en chercher un autre avec toi me convient également. Alors… Je te laisse cette décision.

Kuroko hocha la tête avec un sourire et l'autre s'apprêtait à partir quand il lança :

_ Oh… Seijuro ! Pour le nom de famille ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne porte pas ton nom, alors…

_ Son nom de famille sera "Kuroko".

Le petit bleu fit la moue et croisa les bras :

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as déjà refusé que je prenne ton nom quand on s'est mariés, je ne vois pas pourquoi notre fils ne devrait porter que le mien.

_ Parce que. Il était hors de question à l'époque que tu subisses tout ce qu'implique le nom de famille des Akashi et cela s'applique également à notre enfant ! Nous en avons déjà discuté.

_ Et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. J'aurais beaucoup aimé porter ton nom.

_ Crois moi, j'aurais préféré porter le tien si j'avais pu. Tu n'as pas idée du poids qu'est ce nom dans la vie quotidienne d'un enfant.

_ Tu connais l'avis de Shakespeare à ce sujet.

Akashi se crispa. Il détestait quand Kuroko utilisait ses propres arguments contre lui. Pas que l'avis d'un auteur mort depuis plusieurs siècles soit un argument valable, une plaisanterie tout au plus. Il s'apprêtait à l'expliquer à son compagnon et à lui rappeler qu'il avait lui-même affirmé qu'un nom avait de l'importance mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

_ J'imagine qu'on est dans une impasse. J'ai encore six mois pour te faire changer d'avis. Et je préfère te prévenir : je n'accepterais rien d'autre qu'un nom composé !

Le rouge grinça des dents et s'empêcha de lever au ciel. Il avait six mois pour faire entendre raison à Kuroko. Et ils savaient tous les deux que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Après avoir hoché la tête, signe qu'il était prêt à six mois d'argumentation, Akashi quitta finalement la pièce pour retourner à son bureau un étage plus bas. Il comptait bien terminer la partie importante de ses affaires en cours avant le lendemain pour avoir ensuite tout le loisir de les refiler à son oncle.

~ Queer as Folk ~

Quand le couple entra dans le snack, un bébé dans les bras, Alex manqua d'en lâcher le verre qu'elle essuyait.

_ Bordel de merde ! s'écria-t-elle, recevant un tape sur le bras de la part de Momoi, accoudée au bar, avec qui elle discutait plus tôt.

_ Alex, langage !

Aomine poussa la porte des toilettes et vint rejoindre son amie, suivant son regard.

_ Bordel de merde !

_ DAI-CHAN ! Surveillez votre langage tous les deux, il y a un bébé ! C'est quand même pas croyable.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard las et c'est l'américaine qui décida de prendre la parole :

_ Tu sais, je doute que cet enfant comprenne nos jurons.

_ Justement, je parie que Tetsu-kun et Akashi-kun préfèrent que ça reste comme ça !

_ C'est vrai. approuva Kuroko qui les avait rejoint discrètement pendant qu'Akashi installait le couffin sur la table du snack.

_ Cette vision est… hallucinante. C'est tellement bizarre de le voir avec un bébé. commenta Aomine.

Il sursauta quand Momoi lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Non mais, aïe ! Et puis c'est vrai. Et "bizarre", c'est pas forcément dans le mauvais sens. Regarde, toi t'as toujours été bizarre mais Alex t'aime quand même.

La rose leva les yeux au ciel et Kuroko sourit.

_ Kagami-kun n'est pas là ?

_ Il avait oublié un truc dans la voiture. C'est bizarre qu'il soit pas encore là, d'ailleurs. Mais il va pas en revenir.

_ Allez rejoindre Akashi et le petit, je viens vous servir ! lança Alex, enthousiaste.

Ils s'exécutèrent et alors que Momoi se penchait par-dessus l'épaule d'Akashi pour faire des sourires au bébé, Kagami entra, suivi de Kasamatsu et Kise.

_ C'est pas ma faute si mon réveil a pas sonné ! plaidait le blond à grand renfort de gestes.

_ Ouais bah heureusement que j'ai décidé de passer à l'appart au lieu de venir ici, t'as eu de la chance. répliqua son petit-ami.

_ C'est pas de la chance. C'est parce que t'as remarqué que je t'avais pas encore envoyé de message que t'es passé. En fait, avoue, tu t'inquiétais !

_ J'étais terrifié, paralysé par l'angoisse. C'est bon t'as fini ? Tu viens de te lever mais t'es déjà sacrément énergique. soupira Kasamatsu.

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui arrivait maintenant de comprendre ce que les autres trouvaient si amusant dans ses chamailleries avec Daiki.

_ Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! T'arrivais pas à ouvrir la boîte à gant ou quoi ? grommela d'ailleurs ce dernier comme ils approchaient de la table.

_ J'ai croisé Kise et Kasamatsu qui arrivaient, on a discuté avant de venir vous rejoindre et… oh. Kuroko, est-ce que c'est…

Le plus petit hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_ Ouah ! Il est vraiment adorable !

_ Vous avez décidé pour le prénom ? demanda Kise en se penchant vers l'enfant.

Akashi et Kuroko échangèrent un regard et le second hocha la tête :

_ On a décidé de gardé Kohei.

_ C'est un très joli prénom ! Assura Momoi, qui continuait de faire des grimaces et des sourires au bébé dans le dos d'Aakashi.

_ Je me posais une question… Comment il va vous appeler ? Tous les deux "papa" ? Ca va pas être un peu étrange ? s'enquit Aomine qui s'était assis.

_ Ils ont encore le temps d'y réfléchir, non ? répliqua Kasamatsu comme aucun des deux concernés ne répondait.

_ Mouais, t'as sans doute raison.

Alex arriva pour prendre leurs commandes et tout le monde s'installa à table, les yeux toujours fixés sur Kohei dans les bras d'Akashi. Il semblait que Kise avait décidé de prouver à tout le monde qu'il connaissait chaque synonyme du mot "adorable" que contenait le dictionnaire et après quelques minutes, Momoi décida de l'imiter au plus grand dam d'Aomine. Ce dernier finit par se lever pour rejoindre le bar. Kuroko l'y rejoint quelques instants plus tard, son fils dans les bras.

_ Aomine-kun, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

_ Si tu veux que je fasse nounou, autant te le dire tout de suite, c'est hors de question.

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire :

_ Non, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas besoin que quelqu'un le garde.

_ Tant mieux. Alors, c'est quoi ?

_ J'en ai discuté avec Seijuro et j'aimerais que tu sois le parrain de Kohei.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux et faillit lui demander de répéter.

_ Pardon ? Et Akashi a accepté ça ?

Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit un peu :

_ J'ai réussi à le convaincre.

_ Sérieux, tu devrais demander à Satsuki, elle serait ravie. Ou à Taiga, il est probablement plus…qualifié que moi, pour ça.

_ C'est à toi que je le demande.

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils :

_ Comment t'es arrivé à prendre cette décision ? Même moi je suis capable de te dire que je suis la personne la moins responsable d'entre nous, comment je pourrais m'occuper d'un mor… de votre fils ?

_ Je souhaite que tu n'aies jamais besoin de le faire à plein temps, cela voudrait dire que quelque nous est arrivés à Seijuro et moi.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Tetsu, et ça répond pas à ma question.

_ Je pense que tu te sous estime. Je suis persuadé que tu serais un parrain formidable.

Kuroko sourit dans le vague avant d'ajouter :

_ Et puis Seijuro a choisi Midorima-kun, alors il faudra bien que Kohei ait quelqu'un avec qui faire des bêtises.

_ Si ton mec t'entendait, il serait sans doute pas d'accord. Et Satsuki ou Kise feraient un aussi bon job que moi à ce niveau.

_ Tu comptes accepter ou pas ? insista le professeur.

_ Euh… Ouais, bien sûr. Tant que vous me demandez pas de changer ses couches, pourquoi pas…

Le bébé remua dans les bras de Kuroko et tenta d'attraper une mèche de cheveux turquoise.

_ Tu veux le porter ?

_ HEIN ?! T'es sûr de toi ?

_ Je t'ai demandé d'être son parrain, je dois bien te faire un peu confiance, tu ne crois pas ?

Aomine bougonna et finit par accepter.

_ Là, mets tes bras comme ça et surtout, fais attention à bien tenir sa tête. C'est bon ? Tu le tiens ?

_ Ouais, je l'ai…

Kohei ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à gigoter. Peu à peu, la moue incertaine d'Aomine se détendit et il finit par sourire au bébé :

_ Hey… tu sais que ton père est un peu fêlé ? Je parle de celui qui vient de te mettre dans mes bras… Remarque, l'autre est pas mal non plus, dans le genre.

Kuroko rit doucement et les regarda. Il sentit la main d'Akashi se poser dans son dos. Le rouge les avait rejoint en constatant que leur discussion avait pris fin.

_ Si tu fais tomber mon fils, Daiki, je peux te promettre que tu le regretteras. préféra-t-il le prévenir, au cas où.

Presque aussitôt, Kohei se mit à pleurer et Aomine commença à paniquer :

_ Ah… Eh, doucement…

Il jeta un regard à Akashi qui fronçait les sourcils et le fusillait du regard :

_ Mais j'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi là, avec tes menaces ! Il doit être fâché que t'aies menacé son parrain, je vois pas d'autre raison !

_ J'en déduis que tu as accepté.

_ Tu veux que je le prenne ? demanda Kuroko, ayant pitié de l'air impuissant de son ami.

Aomine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui tendit le bébé. Il soupira de soulagement quand Kohei regagna les bras de son père. Qui aurait cru que tenir un enfant était si stressant, hein ? Franchement ? Il avisa la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sur Takao et Midorima, ces deux derniers rejoignant les autres à table.

_ Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume de Danemark. marmonna Akashi en direction de Kuroko avant de s'éloigner pour parler avec le médecin.

Le plus grand le regarda, complètement perdu, avant de se tourner vers son ami :

_ Hein ? C'est quoi son délire avec le Danemark ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre dans la conversation ?

Kuroko éluda la question d'un geste de la tête et après quelques secondes, Aomine abandonna l'idée d'avoir une réponse. Ils retournèrent à la table avec les autres et furent assaillis par Takao qui voulait absolument voir Kohei, un air benêt sur le visage.

_ Il est vraiment trop mignon ! C'est fou, il est vraiment…

_ Pas la peine, Kise et Momoi ont déjà épuisé tous les mots du dico. ricana Kagami.

Kuroko les regarda avec un sourire. Il était heureux qu'ils soient tous là et s'il avait bien une certitude, c'est qu'avec des amis pareil, une famille même, son fils grandirait de la meilleure façon possible.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Voilà. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous a plu (ainsi que le reste de l'histoire). En plus, j'avais la pression parce que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience ^^ encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu !

Je vous propose à présent un **petit sondage** ;)

• Quel a été votre chapitre préféré ? (pour ma part, j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est le chapitre 7 sur Riko et Hyuga)

• Et votre personnage préféré dans cette fiction ? (j'avoue que j'ai du mal à départager Kise et Momoi avec qui j'ai beaucoup de points communs (et beaucoup de différences xD) )

• Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous aimeriez voir dans les bonus (en dehors du voyage de Kagami et Aomine aux USA, plusieurs lecteurs/lectrices m'en ont déjà parlé) ?


	12. Bonus : Kids Aren't Alright

Titre : Queer as Folk (Bonus)

PDV : Toujours externe

Pairing : On a un peu de tout

Rating : T

 **Longueur** : 5 607 mots (ça vous change, hein ;) )

 **Note** : **Hey ! Les Bonus sont là ! Bon, juste un bonus. J'en ai plusieurs mais je pense pas les publier tout de suite. En fait, je voulais poster quelque chose le 20 Février dans " _Rock & Roll is Dead_" pour l'anniversaire de Kurt Cobain (qui aurait eu 50 ans s'il n'était pas mort en 94) mais l'inspiration, le temps et l'énergie manquant... Bah je profite de l'occasion pour vous en parler (parce que comme certain(e)s d'entre vous le savent peut-être, je suis inconditionnellement fan de Nirvana (en général) et de Kurt Cobain (en particulier)). J'espère que ces scénettes vous plairont. Ah et le titre de ce bonus est celui d'une chanson de The Offspring (qui n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le contenu de ce bonus mais le titre ne m'a pas quitté de tout le long où j'ai écrit ces scénettes donc, bon...). **

**Note 2 : Vous pouvez situer toutes ces scènes vers la fin du dernier chapitre ou quelques jours après le dernier chapitre.  
**

 **Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena, qui m'a aidé à corriger tout ce qui n'allait pas dans les bonus.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Je sais pas si on peut dire qu'ils se "réconcilient", Kise et Akashi étaient pas fâchés au propre du terme. C'est juste qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas spécialement et n'étaient pas proches. Cette discussion les a un peu rapprochés et a permis à Akashi de comprendre pourquoi Midorima et Kuroko apprécient autant Kise. Et ça a un peu détendu Kise de savoir qu'Akashi ne le détestait pas.

Pour les citations, oui... ^^" J'ai pas pu résister. Shakespeare est clairement mon auteur préféré et Hamlet est la pièce de lui que je préfère donc... Et pour les musiques... C'est un peu pareil, j'aime beaucoup la musique classique donc j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les placer (et puis j'imaginais bien Akashi écouter de la musique classique). En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé (et juste, puisque ce n'est pas précisé dans le chapitre, la Rhapsodie Hongroise de Liszt dont je parle est la deuxième (il y a dix neuf Rhapsodies au total) et c'est la version orchestre).

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Enfin si, j'avais pensé à faire quelque chose là dessus avec Takao mais j'ai abandonné l'idée (trop de tragique, sinon). Cela dit c'est vrai que ça sème le doute ^^

Oui, c'est un classique. Mais j'aime les classiques xD

La vie de parents d'Akashi et Kuroko est pas mal demandée, pour les Bonus. Je n'ai encore rien écrit là dessus mais du coup, j'y pense ^^ Pour Murasakibara et Teppei, j'y réfléchis aussi (et non, ils ne sont pas ensembles à la fin du dernier chapitre).

 **AKI-Seto** : Je sais pas si on peut parler de "suite" mais il y aura quelques Bonus qui se passeront après la fin.

Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé la fin de l'histoire. J'avais prévu dès le début de finir avec ce couple en parlant de leur adoption, ça me semblait le moyen parfait de boucler la boucle.

J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité entre Momoi et Kise pour le personnage que je préfère. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Momoi est souvent peu utilisée dans les fanfics yaoi et je trouve ça dommage parce que, même si dans l'anime je suis pas fan, je trouve que c'est un personnage avec lequel on peut faire pleins de trucs dans les fics. Et là, j'y suis allé à fond ^^

Pour le RDV entre Takao et ses parents, t'es pas la première à m'en parler. C'était pas du tout au programme mais je pense que je vais y réfléchir plus sérieusement du coup. En revanche, Mura et Teppei, j'y réfléchis ^^

Je sais pas si je vais poster sur " _Rock & Roll is Dead_" tout de suite. J'ai quelques idées mais pour l'instant, ça ne m'inspire pas des masses donc je profite d'avoir l'inspi pour d'autres projets, je reviendrais probablement sur le fandom KnB dans quelques temps ^^

Pour les "-S", c'est tout à fait possible. Je sais qu'il y a certaines règles à l'impératif où il n'y a pas de "-S" avec certains groupes, d'autres verbes qui prennent des "-S" et ça se mélange un peu dans ma tête donc ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'oublier des "-S" ^^ A l'occasion, j'essaierais de corriger les fautes.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : KIDS AREN'T ALRIGHT**

* * *

 **TAKAO ET MIDORIMA**

_ Dis Shin-chan ?

_ Quoi ?

_ T'en penses quoi du gamin d'Akashi et Kuroko ?

_ Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? Il a deux yeux, un nez, une bouche et dix doigts ce qui est assez commun chez un bébé. Et Akashi et Kuroko sont des adultes responsables, contrairement à toi, ils sauront très bien s'en occuper.

Le brun se rembrunit et se redressa. Allongé, les genoux passés par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé, il parlait en fixant le plafond pendant que Midorima était assis devant son ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse.

_ Tu penses que je serais un mauvais père ?

Le vert se crispa et maudit son manque de tact.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

_ Remarque t'aurais pas tort : j'suis un ancien junkie atteint du VIH, je…

_ N'ose même pas penser que c'est ce qui ferait de toi un mauvais père, triple buse !

_ Faucon, je suis un fauc…

_ Si tu dois être un mauvais père, c'est plutôt parce que tu es immature, tu manges dans un bol "princesses Disney"…

_ Je pourrais le prêter au bébé !

_... Tu ne sais pas cuisiner…

_ Hey ! J'ai fait des progrès.

_ Tu es d'une maladresse affligeante et tu tomberais probablement un bébé, tu ne saurais pas changer ses couches et tu ne l'entendrais pas pleurer tellement ton sommeil est lourd.

_ Donc, tu penses que je serais un mauvais père.

Midorima serra les dents sans bien savoir s'il était agacé contre son petit-ami ou contre lui-même pour continuer de s'enfoncer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis de toute façon il faut être deux et tes qualités compenseraient mes défauts comme mes qualités compenseraient les tiens !

Takao hocha la tête d'un air amusé, satisfait par ce rattrapage in extremis.

_ Ok. Donc admettons qu'on décide de devenir parents…

_ Kazunari, je peux savoir pourquoi cette question t'obsède ?

_ Mais elle m'obsède pas ! C'est juste qu'on n'en a jamais parlé et je me demandais juste ce que toi t'en pensais. J'y jamais vraiment réfléchi parce que… Disons que je pensais pas en avoir l'occasion. Mais de voir Kuroko et Akashi avec leur fils, ça fait envie. Tu trouves pas ?

Le médecin hésita avant de soupirer et d'abandonner définitivement son ordinateur portable.

_ Pas "envie", mais j'y ai un peu réfléchi, effectivement.

_ Oh ! Cool. Et donc, quel est le fruit de tes réflexions ?

_ Rien, Takao. J'en ai rien pensé. Quand j'étais petit je m'imaginais avec une femme et des enfants, en grandissant je me suis dit que je n'en aurais pas, avec le temps c'est devenu possible parce que les lois ont changé mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, puis je t'ai rencontré et je ne pensais pas devoir avoir cette conversation avec toi avant encore plusieurs mois voire années.

_ Ca fait quand même un an qu'on est ensembles ! Je te demande pas de me donner tes quatre prénoms préférés ou la couleur du papier peint pour la chambre, juste de me dire ce que tu penses d'adopter. D'ailleurs, adoption ou GPA ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, Kazunari ! Je viens de te dire que je n'y avais pas _vraiment_ réfléchi ! Ce n'est pas comme un couple hétéro. Si j'étais papa par "accident" ou par "imprévu", ça ne me dérangerait pas et j'en serais probablement heureux.

_ Ouais bah désolé de pas être une femme !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! grogna Midorima avec la nette impression de continuer de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'envisage pas d'avoir un enfant dans l'immédiat mais que si ça devait arriver, ça ne me gênerait pas. Et le fait que tu y penses, je trouve ça bien. Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de commencer les démarches tout de suite, je trouve ça bien.

Takao lui sourit et se contorsionna pour l'embrasser.

_ J'suis content que tu le penses ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'y pense pas dans l'immédiat non plus. Et puis de toute façon, pour adopter faut être mariés et nous, on ne vit même pas ensembles.

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en clignant des yeux :

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as tes vêtements dans l'armoire, ton gel douche à la salle de bain, ton bol "princesses Disney" dans le placard et tes DVDs dans le meuble TV. Tu n'es pas retourné dans ce taudis que tu appelles ton appartement depuis des semaines et la dernière fois, c'était pour chercher cet affreux peignoir à rayures que tu as accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Si ça ne suffit pas pour dire que tu vis ici, je me demande ce qui sera suffisant.

_ Peut-être mais tu ne m'as pas demandé officiellement.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Je ne savais pas que j'en avais besoin.

_ Bah si.

_ Takao Kazunari, me ferais-tu l'insigne honneur de venir vivre avec moi ? soupira Midorima, moitié exaspéré moitié amusé par la situation.

_ Ouiii ! Bien sûr que je le veux !

_ J'espère que tu es conscient que ce n'est pas une demande mariage.

Takao gloussa et ignora la remarque pour lancer :

_ D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu le prends comme ça parce que j'ai résilié mon bail la semaine dernière.

Midorima lui jeta un regard interloqué par-dessus ses lunettes avant de les ôter pour les nettoyer et de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

* * *

 **KISE ET KASAMATSU :**

Kasamatsu se frotta les yeux et entra dans la salle de bain pour y trouver Kise, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire en train de faire tourner un flacon entre ses doigts.

_ Ryota ? Il est quatre heures du matin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

_ Je dormais pas : il est quatre heures du matin. Même quand je bosse pas, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit.

_ Ah. Ok.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit à regarder les flacons d'hormones ?

_ Je réfléchissais à Kuroko, Akashi et Kohei.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, perdu, et vint rejoindre son amant sur le bord de la baignoire. Il avait l'étrange sensation que cette discussion allait être plus longue que prévu.

_ Ok, tant mieux. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que t'allais te mettre à faire les injections en pleine nuit parce que c'était meilleur pour la brillance de tes cheveux ou une connerie du genre.

L'ancien mannequin rit doucement.

_ Pourquoi, tu trouves que mes cheveux ne sont pas assez brillants ?

_ Tes cheveux sont très biens, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça.

_ Merci ! J'suis sûr que c'est grâce à l'après shampooing au pamplemousse.

Kasamatsu leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et donc, pourquoi tu réfléchis à Kuroko, Akashi et leur fils, assis dans la salle de bain à quatre heures du matin avec ton traitement hormonal dans les mains ?

Le blond hésitait visiblement à se lancer.

_ Je parle pas pour tout de suite, hein. Je sais que ça fait moins d'un an qu'on est ensembles et que c'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Enfin pas toujours "toujours", mais au moins depuis que Hiyori est née, peut-être un peu avant.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_ Ok. Je vois.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, mais tu vas m'expliquer.

_ Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais des enfants. Je sais que Momoicchi n'en veut pas, par exemple, et Aominecchi non plus, en tout cas il a toujours dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais. En même temps, il avait juré sur son honneur qu'il ne s'engagerait jamais dans une relation exclusive parce que se réveiller tous les jours avec le même mec était chiant et on a tous vu ce que ça a donné... Midorimacchi aimerait bien être papa mais pas avant quelques années et je sais que c'est le rêve secret de Teppeicchi.

_ Ah. Ça. J'étais sûr que t'allais m'en parler. En fait, je pensais même que tu le ferais après la naissance de ton neveu.

_ Je me suis dit que c'était un peu tôt à ce moment mais j'avais pensé à te poser la question, oui.

_ Euh… J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire que j'avais eu des enfants avec un mannequin, ça te va comme réponse ?

Kise ricana avant de redevenir sérieux :

_ S'il te plaît, Yukio, qu'est-ce que t'en penses vraiment ?

L'autre se gratta le haut du crâne et raffermit son appui sur la baignoire :

_ J'en pense que ça doit être compliqué d'élever un enfant et que quand on décidera d'en avoir un, il faudra faire quelques aménagements. Par exemple, est-ce que je pourrais toujours travailler de nuit ? Ou est-ce qu'on devra déménager, ce genre de trucs…

_ Attends… "quand", pas "si" ?

Kasamatsu soupira et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur celle de Kise.

_ Ryota, je savais avant même de sortir avec toi que tu voudrais des enfants. Je sais pas, je l'ai deviné, c'est presque écrit sur ton front, dans ta façon d'être. Je sais depuis le début qu'un jour tu voudras avoir des enfants, dans l'idéal avec moi, et quand ça arrivera je serais très heureux de t'aider à choisir un papier peint - ni bleu ni rose, promis juré - de te laisser composer une garde robe inutilement chargée et de passer trois heures à monter un lit à barreaux au nom imprononçable. Maintenant, si c'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir, j'aimerais autant qu'on en reparle le moment venu et si possible à une heure décente. Alors viens te recoucher.

Kise sourit et serra les doigts de son petit-ami avant de soupirer.

_ Ok, j'imagine que c'est pas le seul truc qui t'empêche de dormir. Je dois deviner ou tu veux m'en parler ?

Le blond hésita, reporta son regard sur le flacon qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts et le fit tourner pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

_ Un rapport avec ta transition ? supposa Kasamatsu, perspicace malgré l'heure matinale.

L'ancien mannequin posa le flacon et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux, se décidant à parler :

_ J'ai un utérus en parfait état de marche et pour l'instant mes ovaires n'ont aucun problème. Si j'arrêtais le traitement hormonal maintenant, je retrouverais un cycle plus ou moins normal.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Qu'il y a une possibilité que je puisse porter des enfants ?

Kasamatsu passa une main sur son visage : il avait beau avoir l'habitude d'être debout à pareille heure, il avait subitement envie de se recoucher.

_ Ok. Mais ça va pas te peser d'arrêter le traitement ? Je veux dire, tu vas pas changer physiquement ? Et puis t'es sérieusement prêt à te farcir les médecins et leurs remarques transphobes ?

_ Pas mal d'effets de la testostérone sont irréversibles, comme la voix ou la pilosité. Et pour les médecins, je me dis que ça en vaudrait la peine et que de toute façon, j'aime bien les faire chier. Y a qu'à voir avec Midorimacchi.

_ Et c'est à ça que tu réfléchis à quatre heures du matin ? Tu sais que t'es un mec bizarre ?

Le blond s'esclaffa et haussa les épaules, sa tension disparaissant peu à peu :

_ Ecoute, je pense que l'idéal ce sera d'en reparler quand on envisagera sérieusement d'avoir un enfant. On décidera à ce moment là quelle méthode utiliser. Et si à ce moment là tu veux et peux porter l'enfant, très bien, et si tu préfères ne pas le faire pour continuer les hormones ou parce que tu ne veux pas subir le regard des toubibs, ça m'ira aussi. Mais pour l'instant, viens te recoucher, ok ?

_ T'as sans doute raison. J'arrive, le temps de ranger ça.

Kasamatsu hocha la tête en soupirant. Il se leva et regagna leur chambre d'un pas traînant.

* * *

 **AOMINE ET KAGAMI**

Aomine soupira, incapable de se concentrer sur le magazine sportif qu'il lisait. Il finit par se lever et rejoindre Kagami, installé devant l'évier, qui préparait le repas. Il s'accouda au comptoir qui séparait la cuisine ouverte du reste de l'appartement et regarda son petit-ami un moment.

_ Quoi ? finit par demander ce dernier après plusieurs minutes de silence.

_ Quoi "quoi" ?

_ Quoi "qu'est-ce que tu me veux" ?

_ Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de te regarder cuisiner ?

_ Ok, déjà, arrête avec le mot "quoi", ça devient lassant. Et depuis quand tu me regardes en train de cuisiner ?

_ Depuis dix minutes.

_ Oui, ça je le sais. Je sens ton regard dans mon dos et c'est stressant ! Je vais finir par me couper avec tes conneries.

_ Mes conneries ? Mais j'ai rien fait, j'ai même pas encore parlé !

Kagami arrêta son activité pour enfin faire face au bleu qui le regardait d'un air scandalisé.

_ Ecoute Daiki, je te connais, alors crache le morceau.

_ Quel morceau ?

_ Celui avec lequel t'es en train de t'étouffer depuis dix minutes. T'as quand même pas fait le trajet depuis le canapé jusqu'au tabouret juste pour me regarder éplucher des patates ?

_ Tu me fais passer pour un vrai fainéant. remarqua Aomine, toujours indigné.

Le rouge soupira, s'abstenant d'ajouter que son amant était vraiment fainéant (non seulement l'autre l'aurait très mal pris mais c'était aussi une légère exagération de la réalité. Paresseux, oui, fainéant non), et s'en retourna à ses pommes de terre. Puisque Daiki ne voulait pas parler, il attendrait qu'il se décide. Et tenterait d'ignorer son regard braqué sur son dos jusque là. Il poussa un nouveau soupir quand, après cinq minutes supplémentaires, Aomine n'avait toujours rien dit. Enfin, le bleu se décida :

_ T'y as déjà pensé à avoir des gosses, toi ?

Kagami lâcha son couteau qui rebondit contre le métal de l'évier dans un bruit agaçant. C'était encore le meilleur moyen d'éviter de perdre malencontreusement un doigt. Il se retourna presque aussitôt, comme pour s'assurer qu'Aomine plaisantait, et découvrit simplement un regard azur mortellement sérieux.

_ Pardon ? parvint-il à demander.

_ Des gosses ? On n'en a jamais parlé tous les deux.

_ Ah ouais ? Et la faute à qui d'après toi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle lequel de nous deux a toujours dit qu'il détestait, je cite, "les relations plagiées sur les relations hétéros. Non mais sans déconner, quel intérêt de se marier, acheter une grande maison avec un jardin et avoir des gosses ?!". C'était déjà un calvaire pour te convaincre de passer UNE soirée entière avec moi, alors imagine si j'avais commencé à parler d'avoir des enfants.

Le bleu détourna le regard, à peine embarrassé, et reprit :

_ Ouais bon, je vois pourquoi on n'en a pas parlé à l'époque. Mais depuis ça a changé, tu va pas le nier. En fait, j'suis surpris que t'aies jamais abordé le sujet.

Kagami se détourna à son tour, s'efforçant de récupérer le couteau et de le ranger à sa place tandis qu'il répondait :

_ J'avais pas envie de te faire fuir.

_ Me faire fuir ?

_ Oui, Daiki. Tu te rends quand même compte qu'il a fallut que je me retrouve dans le coma pour que tu me dises, juste que tu me dises, que tu m'aimais, pas vrai ? Et pour que tu veuilles bien tenter d'avoir une relation exclusive. Alors j'avais pas envie que tu penses que j'imaginais déjà les choses en grand, pas alors que ça a été si compliqué pour seulement obtenir ce que j'ai maintenant.

Pour le coup, Aomine se sentit mal.

_ Je te l'aurais dit quand même.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que je t'aime. Je te l'aurais dit même si t'avais pas été à l'hosto. Bon, te voir relié à des machines dans ce lit, ça m'a peut-être fait prendre conscience d'un paquet de trucs. Mais je les aurais compris quand même.

_ T'en sais rien.

_ Si. Je le sais parce que je me rappelle ce qu'on s'est dit juste avant que tu me largues et pourquoi j'ai pas dit certains trucs et pourquoi j'en ai dit d'autres.

Kagami hésita une seconde. Sa mémoire à lui était un peu floue. Il se rappelait qu'il avait rompu avec Daiki, dans les grandes lignes, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit exactement. Il se mordit la lèvre sans savoir s'il était encore dégoûté de ne pas se rappeler certains moments du jour de son agression ou s'il préférait ne pas se souvenir de certains détails.

_ Ok, j'te crois.

_ Bon. Donc… Je comprends pourquoi on n'en a JAMAIS parlé. Mais maintenant j'en parle, alors ?

_ Alors quoi, Daiki ?

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé d'avoir des gosses ?

_ Juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu… Tu es en train de me demander si je veux avoir des enfants…avec toi ?

_ Non, avec un autre mec. Evidemment avec moi, abruti !

_ Ok, non mais c'était juste pour être sûr. Avoue quand même que c'est inattendu de ta part.

_ Ok, j'aurais jamais dû en parler. Oublie que j'ai abordé le sujet, oublie tout ce qui s'est dit ce soir, finit de couper tes patates ou peu importe ce que t'étais en train de faire, moi je vais prendre une douche. s'emporta le bleu en s'éloignant.

A voix basse, il s'insulta lui-même pour avoir osé poser la question.

_ Mais attends, te vexes pas ! Laisse moi répondre, au moins.

Aomine s'arrêta au milieu du salon et se tourna vers son amant.

_ Est-ce que j'ai déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? Ouais. Carrément. En plus j'ai toujours voulu adopter, sans doute parce que nos parents ont adopté Tatsuya. Est-ce que j'ai déjà pensé avoir des gosses avec toi précisément ? Au début ? Un peu. Pendant les deux années suivantes ? J'avais abandonné l'idée. Depuis l'année dernière ? Ça m'arrive d'y penser de plus en plus souvent. Et toi, t'y a déjà réfléchi ?

_ Non, jamais. Enfin pas avant ce matin, quoi. Je me pensais déjà pas capable de sortir avec le même mec autant de temps sans aller voir ailleurs alors un môme ? Mais depuis que Tetsu en a parlé ce matin, avec ses photos et son air béat, je me demandais ce que toi t'en pensais. J'ai pas envie de t'en empêcher si t'en as envie, ce serait dégueulasse de ma part.

_ C'est mignon ça !

Le bleu s'empourpra en répondant :

_ Ouais bah profite, c'est pas tous les jours que ça va arriver.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Kagami finit par reprendre :

_ Et donc ? Depuis que t'as commencé à y réfléchir ce matin, t'en penses quoi ? Je veux dire personnellement, toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Bah déjà, si y a un mec avec qui je dois avoir des gosses ce sera toi.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Et puis après… C'est pas que je sois complètement contre, j'étais contre l'idée d'être dans une relation exclusive et finalement c'est pas aussi horrible que je le pensais.

Il esquiva une éponge en riant avant de reprendre, plus sérieux :

_ Mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite.

_ Ca, je m'en doutais. Je sais que t'es pas prêt, Daiki, j'suis pas complètement con. Et je sais l'effort que ça te demande pour simplement envisager l'idée dans un futur éloigné. Je suis juste content que t'y penses au moins un peu.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis Kagami soupira et retourna à sa cuisine tandis qu'Aomine, débarrassé d'un poids, regagnait le canapé.

_ On pourrait commencer avec un chien, juste pour voir si t'oublies pas de le nourrir.

_ La ferme, Taiga.

_ Ou un poisson rouge ?

_ …

_ Une plante verte ?

_ Putain je regrette déjà de t'en avoir parlé !

Kagami rit et récupéra le couteau qu'il avait abandonné sur le bord de l'évier pour retourner à la préparation du repas, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Si on lui avait dit que d'eux deux ce serait Daiki qui aborderait le sujet le premier, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire et serait mort d'asphyxie sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

 **RIKO ET HYUGA :**

Riko prit une grande inspiration. Assise sur le bord de son lit, son portable dans une main et un morceau de plastique dans l'autre, elle fixait le vide. Elle sursauta, prise d'une soudaine réalisation, et son regard se mit à passer compulsivement d'une main à l'autre, comme si ses yeux ignoraient quel objet méritait le plus d'attention. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant de raffermir sa prise sur le téléphone et de hocher plusieurs fois la tête pour s'affirmer à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire. Après une nouvelle seconde d'hésitation, elle composa un numéro et son interlocuteur répondit presque aussitôt :

_ Salut, Riko !

_ Teppei…

Il y eut un petit silence, rapidement rompu :

_ Riko, tout va bien ?

_ N-Non… Je sais pas quoi faire je…

La jeune femme prit une nouvelle inspiration et s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre :

_ T'es libre, là, tout de suite ?

_ Euh… Ouais.

Elle entendit une chaise racler le sol en arrière plan et une voix traînante demander une explication qu'elle obtint, vague.

_ Un problème avec Rei ? Tu veux que je passe à la maison ?

_ Non. Enfin pas exactement je… Tu peux venir ?

_ Bien sûr je suis là dans un quart d'heure… Disons plutôt dix minutes.

Riko imagina, à raison, son ami regarder sa montre et évaluer combien de feux rouges il aurait à brûler pour tenir cette promesse :

_ Un quart d'heure c'est bien, aussi. J'aime autant que tu arrives en un seul morceau.

_ T'en fais pas pour moi.

La brunette se retint d'expliquer que si, elle s'en faisait, et se contenta d'acquiescer inutilement.

_ Tu veux que je reste au téléphone ?

_ Non, conduis, ne grille aucun stop et met ta ceinture, ce sera suffisant.

Teppei rit doucement au bout du fil sans rien promettre et elle raccrocha. Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez de chaussée. Cela faisait déjà des années que Kiyoshi ne frappait plus. Il avait son propre double, sa propre chambre et des affaires de rechange. Elle sourit en se disant que c'était sans doute ce qui poussait les gens à croire qu'ils faisaient ménage à trois. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle pensa à la moue contrariée de son mari à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet.

_ Riko ?

_ Dans la chambre. répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kiyoshi, visiblement paniqué, qui s'approcha du lit duquel elle n'avait pas bougé. Il la fixa quelques secondes d'un regard prudent, hésitant à demander quoi que ce soit.

_ Riko ? Tout va bien ? T'avais l'air…secouée, au téléphone.

La jeune femme agita légèrement la main dans laquelle reposait toujours le morceau de plastique auquel son meilleur ami jeta un regard perdu qui s'éclaira quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber, observant le test de grossesse de plus près.

_ Bordel… C'est…

_ Positif.

_ C'est pas ce que j'allais dire mais ouais, de toute évidence. C'est…

_ Dingue ?

_ Mais arrête de m'interrompre ! J'allais dire "génial" !

Riko sursauta et le dévisagea :

_ "Génial" ? "Génial" ? Tu trouves ça "génial" ? Mais… Non ! Non, c'est pas génial ! J'ai trente ans…

_ Hey, t'es au courant que beaucoup de femmes n'ont pas d'enfant avant cet âge là ?!

_ Peut-être mais moi j'ai eu un enfant plus tôt et il a quinze ans ! Comment Rei va le prendre et… Et Junpei ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Junpei ?

La brunette sursauta à nouveau avant de darder sur son ami un regard anxieux :

_ Tu lui dis rien !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne dois rien dire à Junpei ! Il faut que j'y réfléchisse et…

_ Ah non ! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup la première fois, ça suffit ! l'interrompit Teppei avant de reprendre :

_ Non mais sans blague, c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez dans la famille de me confier tous vos problèmes avec pour consigne de surtout rien dire aux autres ?! Toi, ton mari, ton fils ! Maintenant, vous allez vous installer tous les trois dans le salon et parler, au lieu de toujours me demander de garder vos secrets ! Pas que ça me dérange d'être votre confident mais tu sais la pression que c'est d'avoir tous vos secrets et de pas pouvoir expliquer aux uns ou aux autres ce qu'il se passe ? En plus à chaque fois, ça me retombe dessus : "pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il pensait ça ?", "pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que notre fils en pinçait pour son copain ?", "pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Riko était enceinte ?" !

_ Mais…

_ Y a pas de mais ! Depuis le lycée, j'ai droit à des "le dit pas à Riko" ou "le dis pas à Junpei" et depuis quelques temps, j'ai même des "le dis surtout pas à mes parents" ! Quoi, tu veux qu'il croie que c'est moi le père, comme la première fois ?

Riko cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je doute que Junpei pense qu'on a une liaison secrète, cette fois.

_ Bon, certes… Mais c'est pas une raison. Et puis t'as plus seize ans, c'est pas comme si t'avais à craindre sa réaction.

Le silence s'abattit sur les deux amis.

_ T'es sûr ? Parce qu'on n'a jamais, et quand je dis "jamais" c'est vraiment jamais, parlé d'avoir d'autres enfants.

_ Sérieux ? C'est marrant.

_ Tu trouves ?

Kiyoshi répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

_ Non, ça l'est pas. Parce qu'avoir d'autres enfants après Rei, tu m'en as parlé à moi, Junpei m'en a parlé à moi, même Rei m'a parlé d'avoir des frères et sœur quand il était gosse ! Vous êtes vraiment bizarres dans cette famille, je vous jure !

_ Junpei t'a parlé… d'avoir des enfants ?

_ Quelques fois.

_ Et… il en pense quoi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

_ Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas ?

Sa meilleure amie se rembrunit et Teppei soupira, vaincu par son air abattu :

_ Il se disait que, maintenant que vous étiez plus âgés, ce serait sans doute très différent, peut-être même plus facile, et qu'il aurait bien aimé voir Rei avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Le regard de Riko s'éclaira un peu avant de s'assombrir à nouveau :

_ Et Rei ? Il a quinze ans… Comment il réagirait à la nouvelle ?! Il sort tout juste d'une passe difficile et…

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir à Kiyoshi qui poussa un nouveau soupir :

_ Là, j'peux pas t'aider. La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, il avait sept ans. Il m'avait demandé ce que ses parents faisaient quand ils étaient seuls dans la chambre et je lui ai répondu "un petit frère ou une petite sœur". D'ailleurs à l'époque, il avait l'air enchanté.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et fusilla le garçon du regard :

_ Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que je lui explique la vérité ?

Riko passa une main lasse sur son visage sans rien ajouter et reporta son attention sur le teste de grossesse toujours dans sa main :

_ Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

_ Pour commencer, tu en parles avec ton mari. Et après, vous décidez ensembles de ce que vous voulez faire. Et quelle que soit votre décision, je resterais à vos côtés comme je l'ai toujours fait, juré !

Ils sursautèrent de concert en entendant la porte claquer au rez de chaussée.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

_ Riko ? T'es là ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard paniqué à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de crier :

_ Dans la chambre !

_ Teppei ! s'agaça la brunette et donnant une petite tape sur le bras de son ami.

_ Teppei ? Riko ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans la chambre ? Quasiment dans le noir, en plus.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement un silence tendu. Riko et Kiyoshi échangèrent un regard hésitant et Hyuga soupira :

_ Ca faisait un moment que vous me faisiez plus ce genre de cachotteries.

Toujours rien. Le brun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se racla la gorge :

_ C'est drôle, ça me fait penser à la fois où Riko m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Vous vous planquiez aussi dans sa chambre pour débattre de si oui ou non quelqu'un devait me prévenir que j'allais être papa.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard comme son meilleur ami tremblait, essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir le fou rire, en partie nerveux, qui menaçait de le secouer. Le tout dans un silence de plomb. Hyuga fronça les sourcils, les dévisagea tour à tour sans comprendre avant que son regard ne se pose enfin sur les mains de sa femme et ne remarquent le petit bout de plastique.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ …

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Junpei je…

Le lunetteux ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui arracha le test de grossesse des mains pour voir lui-même le résultat. Aussitôt, il fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et fusilla les deux autres du regard :

_ Je rêve… Et c'est encore lui que t'appelles en premier ?! Je vais finir par croire que c'est lui le père, hein !

_ AHA ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama Kiyoshi qui n'y tenait plus et explosa de rire, imité par Riko, sous les yeux d'un Hyuga complètement perdu.

Avec un nouveau soupir, ce dernier vint s'installer sur le lit aux côtés de sa femme et passa une main sur son visage :

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours Teppei que t'appelles en premier pour ce genre de choses ?

_ Hey ! Fais pas l'innocent, toi aussi c'est lui que t'appelles en cas de crise…

_ Je vais vous laisser, vous avez clairement besoin de discuter.

_ NON ! Tu bouges pas ! répliquèrent les deux autres en chœur.

_ Vous avez pas une impression de déjà vu ? Parce qu'on a quinze ans de plus, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre la même chose que la première fois… Et j'ai pas envie qu'on me reproche ENCORE de rien dire alors voilà : Riko est enceinte et elle sait pas quoi faire, elle a peur de ta réaction - et franchement je trouve ça super débile - et de celle de Rei, Junpei fait semblant d'être énervé contre moi mais en fait il est ravi parce qu'il a jamais osé te parler d'avoir d'autres enfants. Oh, et j'suis persuadé que cette fois, il espère secrètement que ce sera une fille mais au fond, il s'en fout. Je le sais parce que la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé d'avoir des gosses, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et tant qu'on y est : Riko, ton mari déteste ta blanquette de veau et Junpei, ta femme aimerait que tu arrêtes d'étendre le linge parce que tu le froisses et qu'après, c'est dur à repasser ! Maintenant, je vais vous laisser discuter de comment le dire à Rei et des éventuels futurs prénoms parce que vous avez clairement tous les deux envie d'avoir cet enfant.

Kiyoshi poussa un long soupir, comme soulagé d'avoir enfin déballé ce qu'il avait à dire, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sous les yeux effarés de ses meilleurs amis :

_ Tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorais cette blanquette ! grommela Riko en détournant le regard.

Hyuga allait se défendre quand Teppei les interrompit en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte :

_ Ah, tant que j'y suis et avant d'oublier. Vous devriez sérieusement penser à avoir LA discussion avec votre fils. Je sais qu'il a que quinze ans mais ça commence à être vraiment sérieux entre Jun et lui et vous aviez qu'un an de plus quand vous avez commencé. Voilà, bonne soirée !

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre le rugissement furieux de Hyuga ou l'exclamation alarmée de Riko, Kiyoshi bondit dans l'escalier qu'il dévala pour prendre la fuite, riant sous cape : une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Voilààà ! J'espère que ce premier Bonus vous a plu ^^ Moi en tout cas, ça m'a vachement plu de l'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais les autres.


	13. Bonus : Fukuo

Titre : Queer as Folk (Bonus)

PDV : Externe

Pairing : je vous laisse voir ça.

 **Longueur** : 8 210 mots

 **Note : Voilà le deuxième Bonus qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais vous parler de plein de choses et je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien de le faire de cette façon. Tout ce que j'avais à dire se trouve en bas. **

**Note 2 : Merci à Lawiki qui m'a inspiré ce bonus (avec une toute petite remarque et ensuite mon imagination s'est emballée) et à Monkey D. Elena qui m'a aidé à régler ce qui n'allait pas. **

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Louli : **

Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai plein de bonus (en tout cas plusieurs idées, ils sont pas encore écrits pour la plupart) ^^

Merci beaucoup à toi pour ces compliments. Et ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu aies aimé la fic ^^ J'espère que ce bonus te plaira aussi.

 **mikawaii-chan** :

Ils t'ont tant manqués que ça ? Pourtant j'ai pas trop tarder à poster le premier bonus ^^

Oui, Takao exagère un peu mais il savait que Midorima le prendrait bien (parce que c'est un vrai tsundere ^^)

Pour répondre à ta question, la prise de testostérone peut effectivement impacter les ovaires sur le long terme (c'est pour ça qu'il faut les contrôler de temps en temps) mais tant que les ovaires n'ont pas de problèmes, une interruption du traitement hormonal ramène le cycle menstruel à un rythme plus ou moins normal. Donc, oui. C'est possible (et certains hommes trans le font et je trouve ça vraiment la classe ^^).

Oui... J'avais même peur que ça fasse un peu trop d'un coup avec Aomine.

Oui ^^ J'avais déjà en tête l'idée d'une Riko enceinte depuis un moment mais c'est en relisant mon chapitre 7 que j'ai trouvé l'idée ^^

Je m'y mets, petit à petit (j'ai déjà écrit deux ou trois trucs mais c'est plutôt moche et j'en ai presque honte...), on verra bien ce que ça donne ^^ Mais ça me touche que tu m'en croies capable ! (et bon courage du coup ^^)

A la prochaine !

* * *

 **FUKUO**

* * *

Kise regardait par-dessus son épaule à intervalles réguliers. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il préparait ce moment et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il avait peur. D'abord, Yukio allait le tuer. Et ça il en était sûr. Tant pis, il avait décidé de prendre le risque. Ensuite, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision : et si tout se passait mal ? Une vraie catastrophe ? Il secoua la tête : cela faisait des mois qu'il y pensait et il avait envisagé chaque cas de figure...ou presque. Il prit une grande inspiration et repassa son discours dans sa tête, véritable acteur prêt à entrer en scène.

_ Ryota ?

Il sursauta et adressa un sourire un peu forcé à son amant qui le rejoignait.

_ Salut.

_ Ok, avant toute chose : est-ce que tu comptes me larguer ?

_ Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

_ T'es malade ?

_ Nope.

_ Tu veux qu'on déménage ? Si tu me fais ta demande en mariage au milieu de ce café, je te promets que je dirais non !

_ C'est pas ça.

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils et se crispa en se rappelant une discussion qu'il avait eu avec le blond déjà quelques mois auparavant :

_ Je t'ai pas mis enceint au moins ? Parce que cette situation serait hyper bizarre.

L'ancien mannequin ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire et de répondre :

_ Je n'ai pas fait de test de grossesse récemment mais je pense qu'il y a peu de chance que ça arrive par accident.

Il nota le soulagement du brun et l'invita à s'asseoir.

_ Alors si c'est rien de tout ça, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici, dans un café inconnu et hors du quartier gay ? Tu es la personne, après Momoi, qui aime le moins en sortir.

_ Parce qu'on n'aurait pas eu la paix et que je préférais un lieu…neutre.

_ Neutre ? Attend, TOI, Kise Ryota, tu veux un lieu dénué de drapeaux arc-en-ciel, d'affiches pour les soirées drag, et de couples homos en train de choper la mononucléose ?

_ C'est ça. C'est plus sûr.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Kasamatsu.

_ Ca aurait été un peu…agressif.

_ Agressif, pour…

_ Kise Ryota ? Je m'excuse, je suis en retard, j'ai eu du mal à trou…

Le brun releva la tête, contrairement à son amant qui lui savait parfaitement qui se tenait à leurs côtés, et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Le nouvel arrivant avait l'air aussi surpris puisqu'il lâcha le papier qu'il tenait à la main et regarda Kasamatsu d'un air ahuri, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Kise, lui, fixait ses mains d'un air tendu, à présent paniqué à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

_ Fukuo ?

_ Je… Ouais…

_ Ryota, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? C'est un piège ou un…

Le blond toussota, angoissé à l'idée de relever les yeux et de voir l'air furieux et trahi qu'il savait que l'autre arborait. Il pouvait le sentir dans sa voix, dans le tremblement de sa main à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_ En fait je…

_ Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il serait là. l'accusa Fukuo en dardant sur lui un regard agacé.

Et avoir deux Kasamatsu en train de le fusiller du regard, c'était l'expérience la plus angoissante de la vie de Kise. Pire que quand Akashi avait braqué des ciseaux sous sa gorge, pire que la fois où sa sœur l'avait injurié pour quitter le domicile familial avant de lui faire promettre de l'appeler tous les jours, pire que la fois où il avait dû expliquer à Midorima pourquoi il se tenait au milieu de son salon avec un sex toy à la main, pire que… Kise avait eu beaucoup d'expériences angoissantes, mais définitivement, celle là était la pire.

_ En fait…

Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver une voix normale.

_ En fait j'ai retrouvé ton frère sur les réseaux sociaux.

_ Retrouvé ? cracha Kasamatsu, accusateur.

_ Bon, d'accord. Je l'ai cherché sur Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumb…

_ J'ai compris, fais moi la version courte.

_ Je l'ai invité ici pour te voir.

_ Bordel, Ryota ! T'as une version "médium" rassure moi ?!

_ Je l'ai cherché et trouvé sur internet, j'ai commencé à discuter avec lui, lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps il t'avait pas vu, si ça lui disait de te revoir, lui ai avoué que je te connaissais et lui ai proposé de vous mettre en contact.

Il hésita à demander si cette version convenait au brun puis renonça. Quitte à se faire assassiner, il préférait attendre d'être rentré chez eux.

_ Il m'a simplement dit qu'il avait des infos à ton sujet, je savais pas que tu serais là. avoua Fukuo.

Kasamatsu fit peser un regard encore plus noir sur Kise et se dernier s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il avait déjà des doutes avant, mais maintenant il flippait carrément. Si cela se passait mal, son petit-ami ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant, il avait peut-être sous estimé le risque et la peur de Yukio de revoir son frère. Il n'avait jamais trop cru en Dieu mais il se retrouva à prier pour que tout se passe bien. Par pitié, pas de scandale, pas de dispute fraternelle, pas de bagarre, d'insultes, de reproches, de… RIEN ! Il voulait trouver un retourneur de temps et laisser un message à son lui du passé pour ne JAMAIS faire cette recherche ! Ni n'envoie ces messages. Ni n'organise cette rencontre.

_ Je… Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire.

_ TU RESTES LA ! cria Kasamatsu, attirant plusieurs regards de clients autour d'eux.

Le barman comprenait mieux ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce café, si éloignés du snack et de son ambiance colorée et animée. Il poussa un grand soupir et se rassit, désignant une chaise à son petit frère. Dans un silence pesant, ils commandèrent et la serveuse leur jeta un regard intrigué quand elle posa leurs verres sur la table.

_ Yukio, je…

Le plus jeune des Kasamatsu s'interrompit sans savoir quoi dire.

_ Tu vas bien ? finit par demander le plus âgé, presque à contre cœur.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait envie de discuter. Un peu. Et envie de s'enfuir. Beaucoup. De tuer Kise, aussi. Surtout.

_ Ouais, je vais bien.

Le barman se mordit la lèvre en crachant :

_ Les parents ?

_ Ca va. Enfin mieux. Papa a un cancer, tu sais, mais la chimiothérapie fonctionne, il va un peu mieux.

_ Ah. Je savais pas.

Yukio hésita à ajouter qu'il s'en fichait mais se retint.

_ De toute façon, tu t'en fous, non ?

Il sursauta. Était-il donc si transparent ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu t'es barré quand t'avais dix neuf ans et t'es jamais revenu, c'est bien que tu t'en fous. T'as même jamais pris de nos… de mes nouvelles ! Ca t'aurait tué de nous envoyer une lettre pour nous faire savoir que t'étais en vie ? T'as idée des nuits que Maman a passées à pleurer ?

_ Si elle pleurait, c'était certainement pas parce que je suis parti. gronda Kasamatsu qui refusait de comprendre ce que lui disait son cadet.

_ Tu… PARDON ? Je sais même pas… Je m'étais dit que je voulais des explications mais je sais même pas si t'en vaut la peine.

Le plus jeune se leva et allait partir quand Kise se décida enfin à parler : maintenant qu'il avait déclenché une guerre civile, autant se battre pour éviter les dommages collatéraux.

_ Attends ! Il n'est pas parti, tu sais ?!

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?!

_ Parce que je lui ai dit ! Je me suis pas barré par plaisir, crois moi.

_ Ah ouais, alors quoi ?

Fukuo se tenait debout, prêt à partir, attendant tout de même les explications venir.

_ Je suis gay, Fukuo.

Son frère cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rassit, toujours énervé.

_ Ouais, et ?

_ T'as déjà essayé de parler de ça avec Papa et Maman ?! T'avais dix ans, me dis pas que t'as oublié ce qu'il se passait à la maison ?!

_ Je me souviens que vous vous disputiez, que Papa criait et que Maman pleurait à cause de toi.

_ Ouais, à cause de moi, c'est ça. Parce que j'étais leur fils pédé, la honte de la famille, et que j'étais pas digne de leur respect.

Fukuo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

_ Je te crois pas. Ils sont un peu fermés mais… Pas à ce point…

_ Crois ce que tu veux. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux ne pas t'en rappeler.

Le plus jeune eut une mine gênée comme il avoua :

_ Je… Je mettais la musique fort pour pas vous entendre dès que vous commenciez à crier. J'ai jamais su ce que vous disiez, je savais juste que ça hurlait.

_ Et les bleus ? Tu les expliquais comment ?

_ Maman m'a dit que tu te battais et que c'était pour ça que Papa criait le soir. Elle a aussi dit que c'était pour ça que t'étais parti.

Kise et Kasamatsu échangèrent un regard dégoûté.

_ C'est pour ça que t'es parti ? Parce qu'ils voulaient pas que tu sois homo et que tu te…

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux :

_ Tu te battais pas, c'est ça ?

Le regard blessé de son petit frère retint Kasamatsu de répondre à cette question. Il n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon.

_ Ok. Je comprends pourquoi t'es parti. Mais pourquoi t'as jamais écrit ? Ou téléphoné ?

_ Je suis pas parti, Fukuo, c'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais nulle part où aller, j'essayais d'économiser pour m'en aller mais j'avais rien. Je suis pas parti, ils m'ont juste laissé le choix entre ça et changer. Et je peux pas changer.

_ Papa… Et Maman… Ils t'ont foutu dehors ?

_ …

_ Excuse moi mais j'y crois pas. Je… Ils ont jamais… C'est pas possible.

Yukio se fit la réflexion qu'il n'arrivait même pas à blâmer son cadet pour ça.

_ C'était une mauvaise idée. Désolé, Ryota aurait jamais dû faire ça…

Il fusilla le blond du regard avant de continuer :

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me croire. Ou de vouloir me revoir. C'est… Je suis juste content de voir que tu vas bien.

Il se leva, laissa de quoi payer et s'en alla.

_ Vous saviez ? demanda Fukuo à Kise quand son aîné se fut éloigné.

_ Il m'en a parlé. Je pensais… Je m'étais pas dit que tu…vous.. Que vos parents avaient trouvé des excuses.

_ Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas lui qui ment ?

Kise soupira :

_ Parce que. Je l'ai vu quand il m'en a parlé, et je sais ce qu'il a dû faire pour survivre, un de mes amis l'a connu à cette époque et… Il ne ment pas. C'est tout. Qui a le plus à gagner à mentir ?

Le plus jeune Kasamatsu n'osa pas répondre.

_ Vous êtes ensembles, pas vrai ? Vous et mon frère.

_ Oui. Ca fait un peu plus d'un an et demi.

_ Pourquoi il n'a jamais cherché à me contacter si ce qu'il dit est vrai ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'au début, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il a dû penser que vos parents ne le laisseraient pas te…vous parler. Et après… Après c'était trop tard. Ca faisait des mois, des années, il ne savait pas ce que vous pensiez et… Je sais que s'il n'a pas cherché à vous recontacter ces dernières années, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de vous revoir, de ce que vous pensiez. Il préférait garder le doute et… Et j'aurais dû respecter ça. Je suis vraiment trop con. Ca m'apprendra à me mêler des affaires des autres.

Kise avait l'air désemparé, prêt à s'effondrer sur la table, et Fukuo hésita à le réconforter. Il finit par se contenter d'un hochement de tête.

_ Hum… Je vais y aller. Je dois absolument lui parler. M'excuser. Si vous changez d'avis et que vous voulez le revoir, voici son numéro. Je dois…

Le blond se leva et soupira avant de prendre la direction de sa voiture. Quand il arriva devant chez eux, il hésita à pousser la porte. Il finit par le faire. Il trouva Kasamatsu dans le lit, allongé sur le dos en fixant le plafond. Il tenta de s'approcher mais fut interrompu aussi sec :

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas en parler, je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter avec toi.

Le brun se redressa, furieux :

_ Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Je ne suis pas Takao, je ne voulais pas le revoir ni lui ni mes parents ! Je me portais très bien sans ça ! Et toi, tu as tout… CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! TU N'AVAIS PAS A T'EN MÊLER !

_ Je…

_ N'ose même pas t'excuser, Ryota ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu peux t'empêcher d'interférer avec celle des autres ? Je ne suis pas… un jouet que tu peux réparer, ou une œuvre de charité ! Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, pas comme ça ! Je t'avais explicitement demandé de ne pas t'en mêler, t'avais un seul job ! Si t'en es pas capable, ALORS DÉGAGE !

Kise se retint au mur pour s'empêcher de tomber et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

_ Ok. Je comprends. Je… je vais te laisser.

Le blond sortit de la chambre en titubant, groggy. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un ring de boxe où Kasamatsu l'avait mit K.O. sans avoir seulement besoin de se lever et où il n'avait même pas eu envie de se défendre contre les coups. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, attrapa les clefs qu'il avait posées sur la table de l'entrée en arrivant et sortit. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas craquer. Craqua quand même avant d'avoir quitté l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, tremblant, et attendit de s'être un peu calmé pour prendre le volant.

Quand Momoi ouvrit la porte, elle était en peignoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kise lui sautait dessus en pleurant.

_ J'avais peur que tu sois chez Alex. Ou que tu travailles.

_ Ki-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le blond fut incapable de répondre aussi la jeune femme le fit-elle entrer dans l'appartement. Elle l'installa sur le canapé et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Elle composa un numéro tout en faisant chauffer du lait pour préparer un chocolat chaud et en sortant des petites cuillères du tiroir. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand on décrocha.

_ Alex ? Hum… Dis… Pour le rendez-vous de ce soir… Je vais devoir annuler ?

La blonde s'empressa de répondre, paniquée :

_ Quoi ? T'aimes pas le film ? On peut changer. Ou passer directement au moment où on enlève nos fringues au lieu de prendre un dernier verre. Ou alors on peut…

_ C'est pas ça. C'est…

Elle hésita à lui parler de Kise avant de soupirer :

_ Je peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe mais je peux pas ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aimerais vraiment enlever mes fringues avec toi, crois moi, mais… On peut faire ça un autre jour ? Le ciné je veux dire. Enfin enlever nos fringues aussi, hein…

_ T'es sûre que tu vas bien, t'as l'air bizarre ?

_ Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste une urgence. Je t'expliquerais demain. Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ T'excuse pas, ça arrive. Mais t'as intérêt de me tenir au courant parce que tu me fais peur, là.

_ Promis. Je t'aime, à demain.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Momoi soupira et raccrocha. Elle jura en constatant que le lait versait dans sa casserole et l'arrêta pour mettre ce qu'il restait dans une grande tasse et le mélanger au chocolat en poudre. Elle sortir plusieurs boîtes de glace du congélateur avant de retrouver Kise dans le salon. Recroquevillé sur le canapé, il avait arrêté de pleurer et reniflait à intervalles réguliers. La rose s'approcha, lui colla la tasse chaude dans les mains et posa les bacs de glace sur la table basse.

_ Je vais aller chez Midorimacchi. En fait il m'a dit qu'il était chez ses parents pour l'anniversaire de Chizu mais que je pouvais dormir chez lui. Tu… Je veux pas déranger tes plans avec Alex. Je vais y aller.

_ Ah non ! Tu restes dans ce putain de canapé et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe. Ou si tu veux pas parler, tu bois ce chocolat chaud et tu manges cette glace ! Je te préviens, même si tu t'en vas, j'irais pas la voir.

Le blond hocha la tête et trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson brûlante.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est un problème avec Kasamatsu-kun ?

Les yeux de l'ancien mannequin se mouillèrent aussitôt et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, hochant difficilement la tête.

_ J'ai merdé, j'ai merdé grave, j'ai merdé puissance mille.

Il se mordit la lèvre et inspira un grand coup pour refouler ses pleurs, la gorge trop nouée pour avaler son chocolat chaud.

_ J'ai organisé…

Il se racla la gorge :

_ J'ai pris contact avec son frère…

_ Il a un frère ?! Je savais pas, désolée continue.

_ Et il savait pas et … Il l'a super mal pris. En plus, son frère…

Le blond s'empêcha de continuer : il avait juré à Kasamatsu de n'en parler à personne.

_ Disons que ça s'est pas super bien passé avec son frère et… Et c'est ma faute et… Il m'a dit de dégager et je savais pas où aller alors j'ai appelé Midorima et il m'a dit d'aller chez lui-même s'il était pas là. Takao y est et je peux dormir sur le canapé mais… Et j'ai pensé à ici et… je suis désolé, j'aurais dû prévenir, en plus t'avais rendez-vous et j'ai gâché ta soirée à toi aussi et… Je sais faire que ça, gâcher la vie des gens. Je suis un vrai con. C'est bien fait pour moi, j'avais qu'à me mêler de mes affaires…

Il renifla, prêt à fondre en larmes à nouveau :

_ Je suis vraiment débile ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir faire ça !? A cause de moi, Yukio il… Et son frère et… Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Momoi s'approcha pour lui retirer la tasse des mains et le prendre dans ses bras.

_ D'abord, t'en fais pas pour mon rendez-vous. Et t'as pas gâché ma soirée. Et pour Kasamatsu-kun, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Il t'aime et…

_ Il me déteste. Si t'avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé. Il me pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait ça. Il veut pas me voir, il m'en veut et il a raison ! Je suis qu'un nul, je suis un ami minable, un petit-ami encore pire, je suis juste un abruti et…

_ Arrête. T'es un ami génial et t'es un petit-ami extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ça s'est mal passé et Kasamatsu devait juste être sous le choc. Il va te pardonner, il t'aime, il ne t'en voudra pas éternellement pour ça. Donne lui le temps de réfléchir, ok ? Il va revenir.

Kise hocha la tête sans oser avouer qu'il avait des doutes et laissa la rose passer une main dans son dos en cercles réconfortants. Il accepta le chocolat chaud, admit qu'il se sentait un peu mieux après ça et après avoir pleuré sur l'épaule de son amie, puis il refusa la glace, le ventre trop noué pour l'avaler. Il accepta cependant de prendre une douche et enfila les affaires qu'il avait laissées ici pour les quelques fois où il venait passer la soirée avec Momoi quand Kasamatsu travaillait. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le lit de la chambre qu'il avait autrefois occupée et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait mal à la tête et se rendit compte que les volets étaient ouverts. Il se força à se lever en entendant des voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand il vit Midorima, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi.

_ Tu n'es quand même pas revenu en avance à cause de moi ?

_ Non. Je devais rentrer ce matin. Mais j'ai préféré venir voir comment tu allais.

Kise savait que le vert mentait et qu'il avait avancé son retour mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_ Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais dire à Midorin et tu t'es levé juste après qu'il arrive.

_ Tu peux tout lui dire. Mais j'aimerais que tu évites d'en parler aux autres. S'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr, compte sur moi. Je dois aller bosser mais servez vous dans le frigo et les placards. Je laisse le double des clefs dans l'entrée, tu peux les garder si tu sors.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et le blond, habitué des lieux, décida de faire le service. Personnellement il n'avait pas faim et aucune envie d'aller au snack. Il tint néanmoins à servir son café à Midorima et le força à lui raconter son week end chez ses parents.

_ Takao va être ravi d'apprendre qu'ils m'ont demandé si j'allais le leur présenter. C'est la première fois qu'ils en parlent. Tant mieux, j'imaginais mal comment l'empêcher de venir à mon prochain anniversaire.

L'ancien mannequin hocha la tête avec un sourire faux et regarda son meilleur ami.

_ Tu comptes me parler ou pas ? Si tu n'as pas envie, je peux boire en silence.

_ J'ai… Je crois que Yukio a rompu avec moi.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Il m'a dit de dégager. Il était en colère et je ne sais pas s'il voulait dire "sors d'ici pour la journée" ou "sors de ma vie pour toujours"… En fait, j'ai fait une bêtise. J'ai consciemment fait quelque chose qu'il m'avait défendu de faire…

_ Tu fais ça sans arrêt. En quoi cette fois c'est pire ?

_ Parce que c'est un truc sérieux. Ce n'est pas comme organiser une soirée ou redécorer la salle de bain.

Kise se mordit la lèvre avant de capituler :

_ De toute façon j'en ai déjà parlé à Momoicchi alors je peux bien te le dire, je suis plus à ça prêt niveau plantage. J'ai organisé un rendez-vous entre son frère et lui alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. Et ça s'est mal passé et il m'en veut. Il a raison. Je suis nul.

Midorima soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Si Kise avait osé lui faire un truc pareil, il lui en aurait probablement voulu énormément aussi. Mais voir le blond dans cet état lamentable lui faisait assez mal pour qu'il se refuse à lui faire le moindre reproche.

_ Tu veux lui parler ?

_ NON ! J'aurais trop peur de ce qu'il me dirait.

_ Ok, t'énerves pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Rester allongé sur le canapé toute la journée ? Attendre pour voir ce que je fais demain ? De toute façon on est Dimanche, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au magasin aujourd'hui.

_ Tu veux rester ici ou aller chez toi ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

_ Je sais pas. Il est sans doute à la maison : il est huit heures et je pense pas qu'il soit allé au snack. Je pense même pas qu'il ait été travailler hier. Je… Je vais attendre ce soir, au cas où.

_ Tu sais que c'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Il faudra bien que tu le voies et que vous discutiez. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester en survêtement tous les jours, je te connais et tu finiras par exploser.

_ Je tiens un magasin de fringues, je te rappelle.

_ Ce n'est pas la question, il faut bien que tu lui parles. Ne serais-ce que pour mettre les choses au clair.

Kise baissa les yeux, tremblant un peu, et le vert se résigna :

_ Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire tout de suite. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

_ Tu peux… venir me chercher ici à huit heures ce soir ?

Le vert hocha la tête et il termina son petit-déjeuner en silence avant d'accepter de raconter le reste de son week end à Kise pour lui changer les idées.

Il était vingt heures quand il frappa à la porte et c'est Momoi qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle le fit entrer et Kise arriva, dans ses affaires de la veille. Il sauta aussitôt sur son meilleur ami et l'entraîna à l'extérieur avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler avec la rose, le forçant à monter dans la voiture.

_ D'accord, depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un chauffeur ?

_ Aujourd'hui.

_ Ok. On va où ?

_ Chez nous. Enfin chez moi, quoi.

Midorima fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Le trajet se fit en silence, le médecin constatant avec stupéfaction que son ami ne se battait pas pour le contrôle de l'auto-radio, et il se gara sur le parking réservé aux locataires comme Kise le lui indiqua.

_ Bon… Est-ce que ça te dérange d'aller… toquer à la porte pour voir si Yukiocchi est là ?

_ Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est hors de question, fais le toi-même !

_ Mais s'il est là… Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire et je… S'il te plaît !

Le vert soupira, il était trop faible face aux yeux de chien battu de son meilleur ami. Il finit par accepter et préféra les escaliers à l'ascenseur. Il grimpa au troisième étage, frappa trois coups sonores à la porte, trois autres après que personne n'ait répondu la première fois et récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche.

_ C'est bon, il n'y a personne, il a dû aller travailler.

Kise le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et fit tourner les clés dans la serrure. Il invita Midorima à entrer et se dirigea au pas de charge vers la chambre. Il fouilla l'immense armoire un moment avant d'y dénicher un sac. Il y fourra quelques affaires avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour récupérer les boîtes de traitement hormonal, les seringues et quelques produits à l'usage mystérieux. Quand il eut finit, il se fit la réflexion que c'était le sac le plus léger qu'il ait jamais eu. Il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de le remplir plus. Puis il retourna au salon et s'installa devant la table basse muni d'une feuille et d'un stylo. Il ratura plusieurs fois sa page, en sortit une autre et finit par laisser un mot à Kasamatsu. Le plus court qu'il ait jamais écrit également. Un simple " _Désolé. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Pardonne moi_ ". Il finit par rejoindre Midorima, qui avait décidé de l'attendre dans l'entrée, et lui adresser un regard abattu avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

 **~ Bonus ~**

Kasamatsu soupira en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret du snack. Il avait d'abord décidé de ne pas venir et était rentré directement, presque convaincu de trouver un Kise angoissé debout au milieu du salon. Il avait à la place découvert le mot étrangement concis de son amant ainsi qu'une étagère presque vide dans la salle de bain. Il avait décidé qu'entre boire une bouteille de vodka seul dans son salon et venir au snack, la deuxième solution était encore la moins auto-destructrice. Il n'avait pas pris en compte la présence de Momoi et de son regard inquisiteur. Pas besoin de se demander si elle était au courant. Il se contenta pourtant de la saluer et d'ignorer son regard insistant pendant quelques minutes avant de craquer :

_ Momoi, tu sais où est Ryota, pas vrai ?

Son ton était presque suppliant. A vrai dire, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle était au courant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ S'il te plait ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Les seules nouvelles que j'aie eues, c'est la note bizarre qu'il m'a laissée en passant à la maison hier. Quand j'y étais pas en plus.

_ Je lui avais dit qu'il aurait dû faire plus long. marmonna la jeune femme.

_ Donc tu sais où il est ? Il est chez toi ?

_ Ouais. Il a débarqué en larmes l'autre jour en me disant que tu l'avais foutu dehors.

Kasamatsu se mordit la lèvre et la jeune femme s'empressa de préciser :

_ Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais Ki-chan a l'air sûr que c'est de sa faute et… Ecoute, il s'en veut vraiment, peu importe ce qu'il a fait il le regrette.

_ Pourquoi il a attendu que je sois parti travailler, me dis pas que c'était une coïncidence ?

_ Il a eu peur de tomber sur toi. Il a vraiment peur que tu ne puisses pas lui pardonner.

_ Faut dire qu'il a dépassé les bornes.

_ Sans doute. En tout cas, il a vu que tu ne l'avais pas appelé, en a déduit que tu ne voulais pas lui parler et a préféré attendre que votre appart soit vide pour y aller.

Le brun soupira, l'air coupable à nouveau :

_ Je pensais qu'il serait là quand je rentrerais ce matin. D'habitude, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'excuse et fait comme si de rien n'était.

_ Mais d'habitude, tu ne lui dis pas de dégager.

Kasamatsu passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Ouais, je sais. Je… J'étais en colère et je sais pas… Quand je l'ai vu, prêt à s'excuser, ça a été plus fort que moi. Je pensais pas la moitié des trucs que j'ai dit.

_ Et "dégage", ça faisait partie de quelle moitié ?

_ Celle que je pensais pas et que je regrette.

_ Alors vas lui parler. Il a besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes toujours et que tu lui en veux pas.

_ Mais je lui en veux.

_ Ok. Mais est-ce que t'es prêt à flinguer votre relation à cause de ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Non...Bien sûr que non.

Momoi hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

_ Alors… tu devrais le lui dire. Parce que lui, il pense que tu veux plus de lui dans ta vie. La seule raison pour laquelle il a pas emporté tout ce qu'il y avait dans votre armoire…voire l'armoire tout court vu comme il y tient, c'est parce qu'il espère avoir une chance de se faire pardonner. Mais il fera pas le premier pas. Il attendra que toi, tu décides de ce que tu veux faire.

Le brun hocha la tête et laissa la rose retourner à son service, se perdant dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Moins nocif que la vodka à neuf heures trente s'était-il dit. Il soupira, se gratta la tête et ferma les yeux en essayant de décider de ce qu'il allait faire. D'abord, il devait parler avec le blond. Au moins pour lui dire de rentrer. Il détestait savoir qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il ne le verrait pas en se réveillant ou que le blond ne rentrerait pas plus vite du magasin pour s'assurer de passer quelques heures avec lui. Ensuite… Ensuite il aviserait. Il regarda l'horloge. Kise était probablement à la boutique. Il salua Momoi et la remercia pour ses conseils, lui tendit de quoi payer et regagna sa voiture. Il allait s'installer derrière le volant quand son portable sonna. Le brun hésita à décrocher en voyant le numéro inconnu mais finit par le faire.

_ Yukio ? Hum, c'est… Euh, c'est Fukuo. Je te dérange ?

_ Fukuo ?! Comment t'as eu ce numéro ?

_ C'est ton copain qui me l'a donné l'autre jour. Je… Tu… T'as cinq minutes ? Je te réveilles pas ? Je sais même pas quel boulot tu fais.

_ Je bosse de nuit dans une discothèque. Mais j'étais pas couché.

_ Ah. Ouais, c'est cool, une discothèque.

_ Fukuo, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_ En fait… Après l'autre jour j'ai réfléchi et… Hum… j'ai été voir Papa et Maman pour leur en parler, avoir leur version et… Au début ils ont nié, puis quand j'ai parlé de tes bleus et des cris ils… Maman a fini par me dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru tout de suite, j'aimerais bien… J'aimerais bien qu'on se revoie. Qu'on en parle tranquillement, pas au téléphone tu vois. Yukio, t'es toujours là ?

_ Ouais. Ouais, j'suis là. T'es où ?

_ Chez moi. J'ai un appart pas loin de mon université, avec ma copine et… Bref. Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on se voie maintenant ? Parce que mes cours commencent que cet après midi, donc si tu veux…

_ Y a un café pas loin de chez toi ?

_ Ouais, attends je te file l'adresse.

Kasamatsu patienta, faisant taper ses doigts contre le volant, et nota l'adresse fournie par son frère sur un morceau de papier qu'il identifia plus tard comme le brouillon raturé d'un dessin de Kise. Quand il eut raccroché, il prit une grande inspiration et mit la voiture en marche. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il rejoignait son frère assis en terrasse. Il s'assit en face de lui et commanda un café, corsé le café, avant de regarder son cadet. Il était aussi brun que lui et ses sourcils étaient aussi épais que les siens, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Lui ressemblait plus à leur père : même nez, mêmes yeux, même teint de peau. Fukuo avait hérité des yeux noisettes de leur mère et de ses traits plus fins. Ses cheveux, qui retombaient en mèches un peu trop longues et désordonnées autour de son visage lui donnaient un air rebelle qui le faisait sourire. Il était un peu plus grand que lui et cela l'agaçait : pourquoi devait-il être plus petit ?!

_ C'est bizarre, pas vrai ? demanda le plus jeune.

_ Un peu. En fait je pensais pas te revoir un jour.

_ Moi non plus. C'est grâce à Kise, si t'avais vu ma réaction quand il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait.

Le plus âgé se renfrogna, détournant le regard.

_ Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

_ Non, c'est rien. T'as raison, faudra… Que je le remercie.

_ Il m'a dit que vous étiez ensembles ?

Yukio se racla la gorge :

_ Ouais, ça fait un moment. Et toi, t'as une copine alors ?

_ Ah… Ouais… C'est… compliqué ?

_ Comment ça "compliqué" ?

_ Bah en fait j'ai une copine…et un copain.

Le plus âgé manqua d'en recracher son café.

_ J'aurais peut-être dû attendre qu'on… se connaisse mieux ? Avant d'en parler.

_ Non j'ai juste… Tu m'as pris par surprise, c'est tout. Alors comme ça t'as une copine ET un copain ?

_ Ouais. En fait je l'ai rencontrée elle, Maya elle vient d'Europe, et on a commencé à sortir ensembles et on est devenus amis avec Yoichi. Sauf qu'ils étaient toujours tous les deux et ça me rendait cinglé, j'étais hyper jaloux. J'ai fini par en parler avec Maya, et Yoichi nous a entendus. Du coup il s'est éloignés de nous, tu peux pas savoir comment Maya était furieuse contre moi. Le truc c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, bah il a commencé à me manquer et… Enfin on en a discuté avec Maya et c'est elle qui a lancé, pas vraiment sérieuse sur le coup, qu'on avait qu'à sortir avec lui. Et au bout d'un moment, elle a fini par en reparler sérieusement et… Pour être honnête, y avait qu'elle qui y croyait vraiment au début. Yoichi a accepté… Je sais pas trop pourquoi, sans doute pour les même raisons que moi : c'était tentant et elle est persuasive. Sauf que là, bah ça va faire huit mois que ça marche bien, je dirais même super bien.

Kasamatsu hocha la tête avant de ricaner.

_ Quoi ? s'enquit Fukuo, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'allait dire son frère.

_ Rien. J'imaginais juste la tête de Papa et Maman s'ils savaient.

Le plus jeune se détendit un peu, rassuré de voir que son aîné ne le jugeait pas, et rit à son tour.

_ M'en veux pas mais je ne compte pas leur apprendre de si tôt.

_ Je t'en veux pas, t'as tout à fait raison. Je trouve juste ça très ironique.

_ C'est pas faux. Ils ont déjà rencontré Maya et la trouvent géniale. Ils pensent que Yoichi est mon meilleur ami et l'aiment bien aussi. Alors j'ose même pas penser à leur réaction s'ils savaient. Surtout après avoir appris que…

L'ambiance se tendit un peu et Yukio décida de ne pas laisser le silence s'installer :

_ J'suis rassuré que tu penses pas comme eux. Je craignais un peu qu'ils t'aient fait penser la même chose et que tu me regardes…bizarrement.

_ Je dis pas que j'ai pas été un con homophobe dans mes jeunes années. Mais j'ai pas mal évolué depuis et… bah les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, ce serait super hypocrite. Mais c'est drôle parce que j'avais peur, en tout cas depuis hier soir, que toi tu me voies bizarrement.

Les deux frère échangèrent un regard amusé et Fukuo hésita un moment avant de reprendre :

_ Je peux te demander un truc ?

_ Vas-y.

_ Pourquoi t'as pas cherché à reprendre contact avec moi ? Pour les parents je comprends, mais…

Yukio posa sa tasse sur la table et regarda un instant les nuages avant de répondre :

_ Au début, j'y ai pensé. J'ai appelé une fois ou deux, les premiers mois, mais Papa et Maman raccrochaient toujours quand ils comprenaient que c'était moi. Puis j'ai eu… une période difficile et je voulais surtout pas que t'y sois mêlé de près ou de loin et après c'était trop tard. Je veux dire, t'avais dix ans, je savais pas ce que Papa et Maman t'avaient dit pour expliquer mon absence, ce que tu pensais de tout ça ou si t'avais tout compris de ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Puis après j'ai rencontré Ryota, je lui en ai parlé et ce crétin a décidé de faire ce qu'il fait toujours : se mêler de mes affaires.

_ C'est comme ça que ça marche les relations, non ?

_ Ouais. Mais je lui avais bien dit que je voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle.

_ Bah moi j'suis content qu'il l'ait fait.

Fukuo fit une pause avant de reprendre, l'air triste :

_ Enfin je regarderais plus jamais les parents de la même façon. Et je pourrais pas leur pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je préfère savoir la vérité. Quand je pense que je t'en ai voulu toutes ces années alors que… Bref. J'suis content qu'on ait pu se revoir et discuter.

_ Ouais. Moi aussi.

_ On pourrait remettre ça, un jour ? Et j'aimerais bien revoir Kise pour le remercier. Et puis pourquoi pas te présenter Yoichi et Maya, je sais qu'ils aimeraient ça. Surtout Maya, c'est aussi une pro pour se mêler des affaires des autres.

Kasamatsu bâilla avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

_ Tu dois être crevé si tu bosses de nuit. Tu veux qu'on se voie une autre fois, plutôt ?

_ Non c'est bon. Tu fais des études de quoi ? Quand t'étais petit tu voulais être Hulk, j'imagine que t'as changé d'avis.

Fukuo éclata de rire :

_ Pas vraiment : je fais des études de physique. Plus professeur Banner que Hulk mais…

 **~ Bonus ~**

Il avait discuté avec Fukuo toute la matinée et ils ne s'étaient aperçu que le temps avait passé que quand le plus jeune avait reçu un appel pour lui demander où est-ce qu'il était passé et pourquoi il était aussi en retard. Le concerné s'était alors platement excusé auprès de son interlocuteur et avait promis qu'il arrivait. Il avait ensuite hésité à laisser Yukio qui lui avait assuré qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller, ils pourraient se voir une autre fois.

Kasamatsu était ensuite rentré, avait hésité à faire une apparition surprise dans la boutique de Kise mais, quand il avait manqué d'avoir un accident en s'endormant sur le volant, avait renoncé à l'idée. Il avait réglé son réveil de sorte à pouvoir préparer ce qu'il allait dire au blond (devait-il commencer par des excuses ou des remerciements ?), avait oublié de se réveiller et avait finalement quitté l'appartement en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre celui de Momoi au plus vite. Il avait toqué à la porte, nerveux et la jeune femme lui avait ouvert. Elle avait souri, l'avait remercié d'un murmure et lui avait dit d'entrer, elle allait les laisser discuter. Il avait donc avancé dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Kise à laquelle il avait frappé. Le blond avait râlé pour la forme avant de lui ouvrir et de…lui claquer la porte au nez. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait, perplexe, devant la porte fermée.

_ Ryota ? Je peux te parler ?

_ Comment t'es rentré ?

_ C'est Momoi qui m'a ouvert. Elle est partie pour nous laisser discuter. S'il te plaît ouvre, c'est important !

_ Je… Je sais pas si je suis prêt à…

_ Bordel de merde, ouvre cette porte ou je le fais !

_ Elle est fermée à clefs.

_ Je sais !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda timidement le blond.

_ Ryota, il faut vraiment qu'on discute.

_ Non ! J'ai pas envie !

_ Que... Pardon ?! Arrête de faire l'enfant et ouvre ! Il faut qu'on parle !

_ J'veux pas ! Si tu dois me larguer, fais le tout de suite et laisse moi pleurer en paix !

Kasamatsu se raidit aussitôt, les yeux rivés sur la porte close et les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Kise avait toujours eu tendance à tout dramatiser, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il allait immédiatement penser au pire après s'être entendu ordonner de partir ?

_ Ryota ? Hum… Je suis désolé je… Il n'a jamais été question de rompre, c'est... En fait je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. Je le pensais pas, en tout cas pas la majorité de ce que j'ai dit et surtout pas quand je t'ai dit de dégager. La vérité c'est que tu m'as manqué comme pas possible pendant ces deux jours et… Et en plus mon frère m'a appelé ce matin, merci de lui avoir filé mon numéro d'ailleurs, et on a discuté pendant des heures et c'était l'un des trucs les plus dingues de ma vie parce que j'ai toujours cru que ce serait impossible et que j'aurais jamais essayé de reprendre contact si tu l'avais pas fait. Et voilà, c'est grâce à toi. Et je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit j'étais… J'étais choqué et en colère d'apprendre que mes parents ont menti à Fukuo tout ce temps et je sais bien que ça n'excuse rien mais… tu comptes me laisser parler tout seul combien de temps ? Parce que c'est le monologue le plus long de ma vie et je le fais à une porte. Si je dois te supplier, j'aime autant le faire face à toi plutôt que face à ta porte. A moins que ce soit ta manière de te venger et dans ce cas là... Je trouve ça très immature. Viens au moins me traiter d'imbécile ou...

_ C'est bon.

_ Quoi "c'est bon" ? Et ouvre cette putain de porte !

Le battant s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un Kise aux sourcils froncés :

_ C'est bon, je vais pas te traiter d'imbécile. Ni te demander de me supplier, non seulement tu serais ridicule, mais surtout cette histoire est en grande partie de ma faute.

Il fronça encore un peu les sourcils et finit par baisser les yeux au sol et prendre une grande inspiration :

_ Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir organisé ce rendez-vous avec ton frère dans ton dos. Et tu peux pas savoir combien je suis soulagé que vous vous soyez revus, j'aurais jamais pu me pardonner d'avoir tout gâché.

_ Ouais… Au final, t'as eu raison. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais décidé de venir avant de le voir. En fait, j'ai failli aller te voir ce matin à la boutique. Mais c'est là que Fukuo a appelé et j'ai pas pu résister. Comme tu travaillais, je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien d'attendre ce soir.

_ T'as bien fait d'aller le voir. Et ça me rassure de savoir que tu voulais quand même de moi même quand tu pensais que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec ton frère. Tu m'en veux pas trop alors ?

_ Ce matin, je t'en voulais toujours. Maintenant, beaucoup moins je dois bien l'avouer.

_ Et… Tu m'aimes toujours ?

_ A ton avis, crétin ? Qu'est-ce que je foutrais là si c'était pas le cas ?

L'ancien mannequin détourna le regard, embarrassé, et commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes à Kasamatsu pour comprendre que le blond avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Avec un soupir résigné, il s'avança pour prendre Kise dans ses bras et lâcher :

_ Evidemment que je t'aime toujours. Imbécile.

_ Je croyais que c'était à moi de te traiter d'imbécile.

_ Et je croyais que tu y avais renoncé !

Les deux sourirent sous cape, profitant de leur étreinte pour effacer les derniers jours de leur mémoire, au moins pour quelques minutes.

_ On n'a qu'à se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on a tous les deux fait une erreur. finit par lâcher le brun en s'éloignant un peu.

Kise hocha lentement la tête, l'air encore un peu penaud et se pencha pour embrasser Kasamatsu.

_ Donc... Tu rentres avec moi. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Juste le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

_ Tu ne veux pas attendre Momoi ?

_ Non, je la préviendrais en partant.

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils, perdu.

_ En partant ?

_ Elle attend dans le couloir, l'oreille collée à la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. l'informa Kise.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Tu pensais vraiment que "nous laisser discuter" voulait dire qu'elle allait de taper trois bornes à pieds pour passer le temps et nous laisser parler ? Elle s'est juste installée dehors en attendant que...tiens moi ça...en attendant qu'on ait terminés. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on n'entend rien depuis le couloir de l'immeuble, j'ai déjà essayé.

Kasamatsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se résigner et de s'avouer, à lui même à défaut de l'admettre à voix haute, que le grain de folie de Kise lui avait fichtrement manqué.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos** : Voilààà ! Donc tout ça est né de la remarque de Lawiki qui m'a dit que Kise allait probablement essayer de faire quelque chose à propos de Kasamatsu et son frère. Et quand j'ai écrit la partie où Fukuo apprend la vérité, bah ça s'est juste emballé et l'histoire a échappé à mon contrôle.

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ^^

Ah. Il était prévu que ce bonus ne sorte pas avant encore quelques temps. Mais entre temps, le monstre orange a encore frappé outre atlantique et est revenu sur certaines directives d'Obama qui protégeaient les étudiants trans (sous couvert de laisser la décision à chaque Etat individuellement et d'une pseudo "discrimination" dont les cisgenres seraient victimes en autorisant les personnes trans à aller dans les bonnes toilettes). Mais heureusement qu'il y a des personnes comme **Dustin Lance Black** (certains savent peut-être que je suis inconditionnellement fan de ce mec ^^) pour contrer la haine de Trump. Sa série " _ **When We Rise**_ " (en huit épisodes diffusés deux par deux les 27 février, 1,2 et 3 mars aux USA) retrace la lutte pour l'égalité et l'acquisition des droits pour les homos en présentant plusieurs personnages clés de cette lutte venant de différents mouvements. Et je vous la conseille vivement, cette série est extra ! Elle est un peu compliquée à dénicher sur internet mais elle vaut le coup.

Voilààà. Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusque là ^^


	14. Bonus : Chizu

Titre : Queer as Folk (Bonus)

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Surprise !

 **Longueur** : 2 361 mots

 **Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses si ce n'est que je n'ai plus du tout l'inspiration pour la fanfic (en général) et cette fiction (en particulier). Je vais donc poster les bonus que j'avais déjà écrit (celui-ci et un autre) mais je ne vous promets rien pour les suivants. Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de ceux et celles qui voulaient voir le voyage d'Aomine et Kagami aux USA, Aomine avec un bébé, Akashi et Kuroko dans leur vie de parents, etc... Il n'est pas exclu que ces bonus voient le jour, à un moment ou un autre, mais si c'est le cas, ce ne sera probablement pas avant plusieurs mois. **

**Note 2 : Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 17 mai, a.k.a. la "journée mondiale de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie". Je me devais donc de poster quelque chose (même si ça n'a pas de rapport avec le militantisme)^^ Ce bonus prend place vers le chapitre 9 (celui d'Alex), peut-être certain(e)s d'entre vous se rappelleront du passage où cette scène est évoquée ;)**

 **Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena qui m'a aidé à corriger une partie du chapitre ^^ **

**Reviews Anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu.

 **Ilyth ** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que la fiction t'aie plu et...Oh Mon Dieu, tous ces compliments, je vais rougir *o*

C'est Fukuo mais t'en fais pas xD J'avoue que j'avais quelques doutes sur le threesome mais finalement, il a eu beaucoup de succès ^^

J'avoue que j'ai également un gros faible pour le AoKaga (en fait, je crois que j'aime à peu près tous les couples avec Aomine, y compris avec Momoi suivant le contexte).

Ca me fait hyper plaisir que tu trouves cette fiction réaliste, c'était vraiment l'impression que je voulais rendre.

Merci pour tes encouragements et encore une fois, pour ta review !

 **AKI Seto (chapitre 12)** : Je comprends, je t'avoue que je suis un peu dans le même cas ^^

Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aies aimé l'idée des enfants et la conclusion avec Riko et Hyuga !

Pour le KiKasa, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune chance pour qu'une suite à cette histoire de bébé voie le jour (je préfère ne pas assurer que ça n'arrivera jamais, on sait jamais). Le principe de ces bonus est de montrer des flash backs ou des choses qui se passent dans un futur "proche". Les bonus n'ont pas vocation à avoir leur propre suite. C'est pour ça que je n'écrirais probablement pas sur la vie des personnages avec des enfants.

 **AKI Seto (chapitre 13) :** Et moi, j'adore que tu me harcèles de reviews xD

*o* tous ces compliments, je te jure c'est mauvais pour mon ego ! Plus sérieusement, ça me touche énormément que tu penses ça de mers écrits. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui peut traverser l'esprit des parents qui virent leurs enfants pour leur homosexualité, ça me dépasse totalement. Pour ce qui est de devenir écrivain(e), j'y travaille. J'aimerais beaucoup mais j'ai un peu de mal avec certains de mes propres personnages (si c'est pas un comble xD)

N'est-ce pas ! Quoi qu'il fasse, Kise est toujours pardonné à la fin (peut-être parce que même quand il se plante, ça part systématiquement d'une bonne intention ?)

Je l'ai déjà dit plus haut mais j'avais quelques doutes avec ce threesome qui, au final, a bien plu ^^ Tant mieux parce que j'aime aussi beaucoup les threesome.

"When We Rise" est vraiment top ! Cette série m'a filé un sacré coup de boost.

Si un jour je publie, je le posterais sur absolument toutes mes fictions, mon profil et j'en parlerais dans un MP sur deux xD (plus sérieusement, ce serait un vrai rêve et si j'y arriverais, je serais incapable de cacher ma joie !)

Je me portes bien, pour répondre à ta question (j'espère que c'est également ton cas). Je pense que je vais ramer pour revenir sur QaF mais j'ai un autre projet en cours de préparation sur un autre fandom, j'espère qu'il verra le jour bientôt.

Encore merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de les lire !

* * *

 **CHIZU** :

* * *

Midorima grogna dans son sommeil. Si Takao était encore à l'origine de cet étrange bruit, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se cogner, de renverser les meubles ou la vaisselle et de laisser la porte de la salle de bain lui échapper à chaque fois qu'il tentait de la fermer en silence. Il se retourna, tentant de se rendormir. Quelqu'un bougea à ses côtés quand son pied rencontra un genou et Midorima sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et discerna la forme floue et endormie de Takao, enroulé dans la couverture. Le médecin tâtonna en direction de sa table de chevet et finit par trouver ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé se fit entendre à nouveau et Takao grogna.

_ Hum, Shin-chan ? C'est quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien, je croyais que c'était toi. Grommela le vert.

_ Mais c'est pas moi. C'est qui alors ?

Le petit brun sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et se redressa brusquement, se cognant contre son amant.

_ Tu crois qu'on est en train d'être cambriolés ?

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel en massant son nez avant de sortir de son lit. Il récupéra son pantalon, soigneusement plié sur un fauteuil, tandis que son petit-ami faisait de même avec le sien, froissé au pied du lit. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'appartement, découvrant avec soulagement que personne n'était entré pendant leur sommeil. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe avant que le bruit ne se fasse entendre à nouveau depuis l'entrée. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Midorima jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et fronça les sourcils : Kise n'était encore jamais venu aussi tôt. Il soupira et s'approcha de la porte :

_ Kise, si c'est toi, je te jure que tu vas me le…

Il ouvrit le battant et s'immobilisa.

_ Chizu ?!

_ Salut frangin ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle tenta d'entrer mais il lui bloqua aussitôt le passage, remontant compulsivement ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant chez moi à une heure pareille ?

_ Je savais pas à quelle heure t'allais bosser, je me suis dit que j'allais venir assez tôt.

_ Tu aurais pu appeler.

_ Tu m'aurais dit de ne pas venir. Lui reprocha la jeune femme.

_ Exactement.

_ Shin-chan ? C'est qui ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en répondant :

_ Personne. Quelqu'un s'est trompé.

_ "Shin-chan" ? Ooooh, vous vous donnez des surnoms, c'est adorable !

_ Chizu, que fais-tu ici ?

_ Tu refuses de me présenter ton amoureux. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir le rencontrer de moi-même.

_ Pardon ? Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de débarquer chez moi ?

_ Oh, détends toi ! Je te promets que je serais partie d'ici quelques jours.

_ Quelques jours ? Tu plaisantes ?!

_ Quoi ? J'ai un dégât des eaux et je peux pas aller chez papa et maman, c'est trop loin du boulot.

_ Papa y vit depuis des années.

_ Mais ma voiture est en panne ! Je pourrais pas aller au travail.

_ Tu travailles avec lui, vous n'aurez qu'à faire du co-voiturage. Et puis c'est quand même impressionnant que rien ne fonctionne chez toi. Et puis ton copain, il n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Nope. Il est chez ses parents à Akita.

Midorima leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Shin-chan ? Tu discutes toujours avec la personne qui s'est planté ? Tu sais que je vais être jaloux si tu restes torse nu devant un inconnu trop longtemps ?

Chizu pouffa de rire au moment où Takao apparaissait derrière son frère.

_ Oh. Bah j'avoue que là, j'suis beaucoup moins jaloux.

Le brun s'approcha et prit son amant par la taille tandis que celui-ci essayait de se dégager.

_ Dites, vous vous ressemblez vachement tous les deux. Les mêmes cheveux verts et les mêmes... Oh… Ooooh… OOOOOHHHH ! C'est ta sœur c'est ça ? Hein, dis ! C'est elle pas vrai ?

Midorima soupira et se décala pour laisser entrer la jeune femme qui se fit un plaisir de s'exécuter.

_ Enchantée ! Je suis Midorima Chizu et…

_ Oui, je sais ! Vous êtes sa sœur ! Je savais pas qu'elle devait venir ! S'écria le brun en se détournant vers le plus grand.

_ Moi non plus. Grogna ce dernier que les deux autres ignorèrent.

_ Je suis Takao Kazunari ! Et je suis enchanté de vous connaître ! J'avais vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer. Shin-chan ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille mais j'ai appris plein de trucs sur vous !

Chizu rit doucement et serra la main du brun qui continuait :

_ Je parie qu'il ne vous a pas beaucoup parlé de moi non plus.

_ On devrait se tutoyer, non ?

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête en entraînant sa belle sœur vers la cuisine.

_ Et si, si. Il m'a parlé de toi. Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu mais… J'étais impatiente de te voir aussi ! De rencontrer le mystérieux "Takao" qui l'a convaincu de dire à nos parents qu'il préfère les garçons. D'ailleurs merci pour ça, ça faisait des années que je lui disais que nos parents le prendraient bien mais il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il ait enfin trouvé le grand amour.

_ Oooh. C'est gentil ! Mais il m'a affirmé qu'il ne l'avait pas fait à cause de moi.

_ Et t'y crois ?

Le brun haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

_ T'as déjà déjeuné ?

_ Non.

_ Cool, nous non plus. En fait tu nous as réveillé mais c'est pas grave, c'est une super surprise. Tu veux quoi ? Un café ? Un chocolat ? Sinon j'ai plein de tisanes. J'aime bien les tisanes. Tu aimes les tisanes ?

_ Oui, une tisane ce sera parfait.

Le sourire de Takao s'agrandit et il accorda à la jeune fille un regard approbateur avant de mettre une casserole d'eau sur le gaz et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le placard.

_ T'as une envie particulière ? J'en ai au tilleul, mais c'est plutôt pour le soir, sinon j'ai de la verveine, une tisane aux fruits rouge et des…

_ T'as l'air de t'y connaître alors je te fais confiance.

Le brun hocha la tête, arborant un air sérieux tandis qu'il passait plusieurs boîtes en revue avant d'en choisir une :

_ Celle là, c'est ma préférée ! C'est de la…

_ STOP ! Cria Midorima, interrompant les deux énergumènes qui discutaient joyeusement devant lui.

_ Chizu, tu ne peux pas rester.

_ Shin-chan, t'es pas sympa. Grommela Takao en versant l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses avant d'en remplir une troisième de café.

_ Je vais bosser, tu vas bosser, elle ne peut pas rester ici. Elle est encore plus maladroite que toi et elle va retourner mon appartement, c'est hors de question. Si tu as vraiment un dégât des eaux, vas chez papa et maman.

_ De toute façon, c'est ce que j'allais faire : c'est quand même plus pratique que chez toi. Répondit calmement la jeune femme en récupérant la tasse brûlante que lui tendait Takao.

_ Alors est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as débarqué à six heures moins le quart ?

_ Tu me manquais, frangin.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Grogna le vert.

_ Tiens, à toi aussi il le dit ? Il me le dit tout le temps à moi. Remarqua Takao, récoltant un sourire.

_ Allez, Shin. Je prends le petit-déjeuner et je m'en vais, promis.

_ S'il te plaît Shin-chan ?

Le médecin remonta ses lunettes d'une main lasse avant d'accepter, vaincu. Il s'installa et fusilla Takao du regard quand il s'approcha pour lui tendre son café. Il prit ensuite grand soin de poser ses yeux furieux sur Chizu qui faisait les louanges de la tisane que le brun venait de lui servir. Aucun des deux ne sembla s'en apercevoir, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à babiller à propos d'un sujet qu'il préférait ignorer.

_ Alors, comment as-tu réussi à faire craquer mon tsundere de frère ? J'avoue qu'avec le temps, j'avais fini par perdre espoir que quelqu'un arrive à percer sa carapace.

Takao haussa les épaules.

_ C'est vrai qu'au début c'était compliqué. J'avais même fini par croire qu'il me détestait.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a des jours où je te déteste vraiment. Gronda l'aîné Midorima en soufflant sur sa tasse, conscient que les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas.

_ La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour ton frère. Il est vraiment sexy dans sa blouse.

Le médecin manqua de recracher son café, toussant plusieurs secondes tandis que son amant ne se démontait pas et faisait un rapide résumé de leur histoire à sa sœur.

_ Mais dis-moi, plutôt, il était comment Shin-chan, quand il était petit ? Je parie que c'était le genre à avoir le nez dans un bouquin toute la journée.

Chizu pouffa en hochant vigoureusement la tête, se servant dans le panier de fruits que lui tendait Takao.

_ C'est tout à fait ça ! Papa espérait d'abord qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Faut dire que de mon côté, j'étais une vraie bille niveau études. Puis Shintaro a opté pour la médecine. Je sais pas si c'est ça a été le déclic mais à partir de ce moment là, j'ai été beaucoup plus sage et sérieuse…

_ Ne l'écoute pas. Même à cette époque, Chizu continuait de sécher les cours. Lâcha son frère dans le vide.

_ Et finalement, il a été convenu que je reprendrais l'entreprise familiale, ce qui convient à tout le monde.

_ Oh. Tu seras une femme de pouvoir alors ? La classe.

_ Pour être une femme de pouvoir, il faudrait déjà que ma sœur puisse retrouver ses lunettes dans son sac et qu'elle soit capable d'inventer de meilleurs mensonges.

_ Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

Un petit bruit fit sursauter Midorima qui jeta un regard désespéré à son portable pour y voir un message de Kise. Il soupira sans prendre la peine de le lire, déjà fatigué à l'idée de savoir ce que son ami avait trouvé pour rendre cette matinée encore plus pénible.

_ Bien, venons en aux choses sérieuses. Reprit Chizu, le ton soudain grave.

Takao suspendit son geste et reposa prudemment sa tasse, fixant la jeune femme d'un air concentré. Son petit-ami les regarda, pendu malgré lui aux lèvres de sa sœur, attendant avec une pointe d'inquiétude ce qui allait suivre.

_ Que l'on soit clairs, je te serais éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir permis à mon frère de se sentir assez à l'aise pour parler à nos parents. Mais je ne serais pas une sœur digne de ce nom si je ne m'assurais pas que tu es un gars bien. J'ai donc préparé…

Elle ouvrit son sac et y fouilla quelques instants, marmonnant un flot de paroles inintelligibles avant de pousser un glapissement ravi et de tirer une feuille froissée du bric-à-brac qui menaçait de déborder.

_...un petit questionnaire.

Takao écarquilla les yeux en saisissant le papier, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire :

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu verras, les questions sont super simples. Mais comme Shin ne veut rien me dire à ton sujet, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

_ Chizu, tu dépasses les limites…prévint Midorima.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un petit rire :

_ Alors…Ma couleur préférée est le orange. Mon nombre fétiche… je dirais le 10. Je suis scorpion, de groupe sanguin O, ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'optimiste, de confiant et de volontaire. Je vais utiliser un joker pour la question cinq, Shin-chan me tuerait si je répondais.

La jeune femme pouffa avant de hausser les épaules et de laisser l'autre continuer :

_ J'ai pratiqué le basket dans une autre vie.

Takao grimaça et perdit un peu son sourire :

_ Hum… J'ai pas fait d'études, désolé.

_ T'excuses pas, c'était de la simple curiosité. Mon copain non plus n'a pas fait d'études

_ Ca suffit ! S'agaça son frère, arrachant la feuille des doigts de son amant avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil et de froncer les sourcils, mécontent.

Il déchira le papier et le précipita dans la poubelle avant de fusiller Chizu du regard. Cette dernière, l'ignorant superbement, continuait d'une voix tranquille :

_ Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

_ Je bosse dans un supermarché. Ca me permet d'avoir des réducs, si je m'y prends bien. Bon, il faut que j'évite de faire mes courses quand mon patron est là, mais sinon, c'est super utile.

_ Et… tu veux des enfants ?

Takao éclata de rire avant de répondre :

_ Assez pour faire une équipe de football américain !

Midorima se rassit, abandonnant la partie : peut-être que s'il les ignorait suffisamment longtemps, il oublierait la présence des deux énergumènes qui gesticulaient à côté de lui, manquant de l'éborgner chacun leur tour. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se saisir de son téléphone et répondre au message de Kise qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, inquiet de ne pas le voir au snack.

"Ma sœur me fait une visite surprise. Viendrais pas ce matin."

Il pouvait entendre le rire hilare de son meilleur ami d'ici. A moins que ce ne soit les éclats de rires des deux hurluberlus à côté de lui. Bon dieu, qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter d'être entourés par des idiots pareils ? Quand il ouvrit son journal, il fut à peine surpris de découvrir que son horoscope lui prédisait "une journée riche en imprévus et rebondissements. Sachez garder votre sang froid en toute circonstances". Il finit par mettre sa sœur à la porte quand elle sortit son téléphone pour montrer des photos de lui enfant à Takao : apparemment, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle préparait son arrivée surprise. Dégât des eaux, tu parles.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Voilàà. J'espère que ça vous a plu (je n'arrive même pas à décider s'il me plaît à moi, ce bonus). J'essaierais de poster le dernier bonus prêt d'ici quelques jours. Après ça, je répondrais aux éventuelles reviews anonymes à la fin du dernier bonus publié.


	15. Bonus : Emi

Je vous passe les infos habituelles qui n'ont plus aucune utilité (titre, résumé, pairings, PDV, etc...)

 **Longueur** : 3 468 mots (c'est très étrange de publier des machins aussi courts après les chapitres de cette fic...)

 **Note** **: Bon, comme promis, je vous poste le dernier bonus écrit à ce jour (cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que ce sera le dernier bonus de cette fiction : j'ai plein d'idées, plein de demandes, juste que je n'ai pas du tout l'inspiration pour les mettre à l'écrit maintenant. Il se peut que cela évolue, peut-être bientôt, peut-être pas avant des mois. Qui vivra verra).**

 **Note 2 : Normalement, ce bonus clôt la série de bonus sur les frères et soeur que j'avais écrit. **

**Note 3 : Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et à Monkey D. Elena pour son aide. **

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **mikawaii-chan :**

C'est vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps ^^

En fait, j'aime Takao un poil immature et Midorima en tsundere (je crois que je me suis découvert un nouvel amour pour ce pairing en écrivant cette fiction, je m'attendais vraiment pas à autant m'attacher à ces deux là).

C'est pas vraiment une histoire de muse. J'ai des périodes où j'écris beaucoup, d'autres où je dessine, d'autres où je fais tel ou tel truc, etc... Seulement la période écriture tarde à revenir et j'ai peur que, quand elle reviendra, je ne sois plus du tout inspirée pour "Queer as Folk" ou la fanfic en général.

Oui, tous les bonus ne peuvent pas être aussi mouvementé que celui sur Fukuo ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **AKI Seto** :

Alors là, t'excuses pas pour le retard O_o Vu mes propres délais !

C'est vrai que ce bonus était court (tout comme celui d'aujourd'hui). A la base, les bonus ne sont pas censés être aussi longs que des chapitres. Mais vu la longueur des chapitres de base de l'histoire, c'est clair que 3 000 mots, ça fait bizarre, même pour moi.

En fait, j'adore créer des persos, leur imaginer une histoire, etc... Mais quand il s'agit de les faire intervenir, j'ai du mal à rester IC (avec mes propres persos, si c'est pas un comble xD). Du coup, ils perdent en charisme, en crédibilité et moi je perds le fil conducteur de mes histoires.

Et moi j'adore lire tes reviews *o*

Parfois, je regarde le nombre de mots de cette fic et j'hallucine ("Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment si long ? Ca alors..."). Mais même si elle ne m'inspire plus autant qu'avant, cette fiction est hyper importante pour moi et j'ai sans arrêt de nouvelles idées...sauf que j'arrive pas à les mettre en forme, les écrire, etc... C'est frustrant et je finis par arrêter après deux phrases et demi parce que ça m'agace.

Ne t'en fais pas, une review c'est déjà top !

Oulà... Ne lis pas les plus anciennes, pitié... J'ai tellement honte de tout ce que j'ai fait avant "Rivalité" (et même, de tout ce que j'ai fait avant "Life on Mars?" -_-).

J'espère aussi publier un jour mais si ça arrive, ce sera sans doute dans un futur relativement éloigné.

Encore merci pour ta super review !

* * *

 **EMI :**

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux minutes que quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte. Aomine, avachi sur le canapé, ne semblait pas en être dérangé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son petit-ami.

_ Pourquoi moi ?! T'as qu'à y aller toi, si le bruit te gêne. Ils vont bien finir par partir, de toute façon.

_ Daiki !

Le bleu l'ignora et l'américain, exaspéré par le bruit continu de quelqu'un en train de frapper, finit par lancer.

_ Pierre - feuille - ciseaux ?

_ Ok !

Ils se regardèrent, balancèrent leurs poings en l'air et Aomine grogna. Il perdait toujours à ce jeu là, cela l'agaçait profondément. Il se leva à contre cœur, criant en direction de la porte :

_ Ouais, c'est bon j'arrive ! Deux secondes, merde !

Il fit glisser le battant et s'apprêtait à insulter le crétin qui l'avait fait se déplacer avant de se raviser en reconnaissant les cheveux clairs et les yeux bleus identiques aux siens.

_ Emi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

L'adolescente leva vers lui des yeux humides et perdu, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_ Je… savais pas où aller. marmonna la jeune fille.

Kagami s'était approché, intrigué d'avoir entendu le nom de la sœur d'Aomine.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard incertain avant de baisser la tête pour fixer ses pieds et de secouer la tête.

_ T'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi, morveuse ?

_ Daiki ! s'exclama aussitôt l'américain.

Il se tourna vers Emi et l'invita à entrer d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bakagami ! Elle va pas…

_ Tu nous excuses une seconde, j'ai deux mots à dire à ton frère.

_ Demi-frère.

_ Daiki, tais toi !

Ils laissèrent la jeune fille s'asseoir d'un air timide sur le canapé et se réfugièrent dans la chambre.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en l'invitant à entrer ?

_ T'as vu sa tête, Ahomine ? Elle a vraiment pas l'air bien. Elle a même pas quatorze ans, tu vas quand même pas la laisser dehors ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ?! C'est qu'une sale môme, je lui dois rien !

_ Parce que…Parce que c'est ta sœur !

Le bleu allait ajouter quelque chose mais Kagami ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_ Ecoute, Daiki, c'est pas parce que tes parents se sont mal comportés avec toi que tu dois envoyer ta soeur bouler quand elle vient te voir en larmes. Elle y est pour rien, elle était même pas née.

_ Demi-sœur. Et elle était née quand elle me traitait de pédé aux repas de famille !

_ C'était une enfant. Elle répétait juste ce qu'elle entendait chez elle. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme ta mère ou ton beau père, pas une gamine paumée qui a clairement besoin de ton aide. Si elle est là en dépit du fait que vous ne soyez pas proche, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où aller et elle est venue ici. Ca veut dire que t'es la seule personne à qui elle ait fait confiance là, tout de suite. Alors agis comme le grand frère que t'as jamais eu la chance d'être et colle la sous la douche avant qu'elle attrape la crève. Sois meilleur que tes parents.

_ Bordel Taiga, tu me gonfles, je te jure. T'es vraiment un mec bien et y a des fois, ça m'agace tu peux pas savoir.

_ Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Maintenant vas la voir et par pitié, sois gentil.

Le bleu rouspéta avant de s'exécuter. Il passa par la salle de bain et fixa son reflet dans le miroir quelques secondes. Meilleur que ses parents, hein ? Kagami lui tapait sur les nerfs quand il avait raison. Il saisit une serviette et regagna le salon. Emi était toujours assise sur le canapé, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il lui jeta le morceau de tissu en grommelant.

_ Essuies-toi avant de tomber malade.

_ T'as pas envie que je sois là. Toi aussi tu me détestes, hein ?

Il soupira et se gratta la nuque.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça. Et puis comment ça "moi aussi" ?

La plus jeune se mordit la lèvre en réprimant un nouveau sanglot.

_ Mon père et Maman vont divorcer.

Aomine ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe :

_ Putain, dites moi que je rêve !

_ T'es fâché.

_ Ouais morveuse. Mais pas contre toi.

L'adolescente hocha doucement la tête.

_ La salle de bain, c'est la porte à gauche. Va prendre une douche avant de choper mal. T'as qu'à prendre une autre serviette dans le meuble à côté du lavabo et utiliser le gel douche de Taiga. C'est le machin rouge. Si on a des gènes en commun, l'odeur devrait te plaire.

Emi hocha doucement la tête et se leva avant de se diriger vers la pièce qu'on lui avait indiquée. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'Aomine sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.

_ Bien joué Daiki. Tu t'en sors pas mal, jusque là.

_ Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de cette gosse, tu m'expliques ? Et puis à quoi elle joue, ma mère ?

_ T'avais l'âge de ta sœur quand tes parents se sont séparés, non ?

_ A peu près. Au moins cette fois, j'suis sûr que ma mère va pas me faire une autre demi-sœur. J'espère au moins qu'elle compte pas refiler la morveuse à mes grands-parents comme elle l'a fait avec moi.

_ Daiki, arrête.

_ Arrêter quoi ? S'agaça le bleu.

_ De l'appeler comme ça. C'est ta sœur.

_ Demi… Oh et puis merde. Ok, si tu veux. Mais on s'est jamais entendus. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle sans s'insulter depuis qu'elle sait comment prononcer mon nom, et on a jamais pu s'encadrer. Je savais même pas qu'elle connaissait mon adresse. Comment j'ai pu être la première personne à qui elle a pensé pour ça ?

_ Parce que tu la comprends ? Parce qu'en ce moment, elle déteste ses parents autant que tu détestes les tiens ? Parce qu'ils ne penseront jamais à la chercher ici ? Parce que t'es son frère ? Parce que…

_ Ok, c'est bon, j'ai capté. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Kagami hésita un moment avant de répondre :

_ Tu devrais appeler ta mère.

_ Hein ? Tu déconnes j'espère ! Pour lui dire quoi ? "Félicitation pour ton divorce. Encore." ?

L'américain soupira :

_ Je sais qu'elle est loin d'être une mère parfaite mais elle doit s'inquiéter pour Emi. Tu devrais lui dire qu'elle est là.

_ Alors ça, jamais. Si elle s'inquiète c'est bien fait ! Elle le mérite ! Je l'appellerais peut-être demain. Et encore, si j'y pense.

_ Oh. Donc t'es d'accord pour qu'Emi reste dormir ici ?

_ Je vais pas la foutre dehors par ce temps. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Kagami hésita une seconde à lui faire remarquer que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant qu'il ne l'en dissuade mais finit par renoncer, secouant la tête.

_ Tu sais si elle aime un plat en particulier ?

_ Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Tu comptais faire des pâtes, non ? C'est bien les pâtes, tous les gosses aiment les pâtes.

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait déjà préparé pour décider si cela ferait l'affaire.

_ Tu devrais VRAIMENT appeler ta mère.

_ NON !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Emi, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Enroulée dans une serviette, elle tremblait un peu et les regardait successivement avec un air effrayé.

_ Si t'appelles Maman, elle va venir me chercher. Je veux pas la voir.

_ T'as vu, même elle veut pas que je l'appelle. lança Aomine à son amant qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Kagami se dirigea vers la chambre et en revint avec plusieurs affaires :

_ Tiens, c'est à une amie. Il te sera trop grand mais c'est mieux qu'un de nos pantalons à nous. Par contre pour le T-shirt, c'est le plus petit que j'aie.

_ Vous appellerez pas ma mère, hein ?

_ Non. Tu devrais aller te sécher.

Emi hésita avant de prendre les affaires que lui tendait Kagami et de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Le rouge revint vers Aomine, récupérant le téléphone au passage et le tendant à son amant.

_ Appelle la.

_ Tu sais que t'es le seul à vouloir parler à ma mère ? T'as qu'à le faire toi, puisque t'en as si envie.

_ S'il te plaît Daiki. "Être mieux que tes parents", tu te souviens ?

Le bleu grogna en attrapant l'appareil d'un geste rageur.

_ Tu vas me le ressortir combien de fois cet argument ?

_ Autant qu'il le faudra.

Aomine s'abstint de toute réponse et composa le numéro à contre cœur. Quelqu'un décrocha après deux sonneries :

_ Emi ?

_ Raté, ton autre enfant.

_ Daiki ? Qu'est-ce que… Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Ta sœur a disparu et…

_ Je sais.

_ Comment ça "tu sais" ? Comment tu pourrais savoir ?

_ Parce qu'elle est chez moi, ta fille !

_ Pardon ?

_ Elle est chez moi. Elle est arrivée dans un sale état. Elle m'a dit que t'allais encore divorcer. Tu comptes lui faire la même chose ? La refourguer à ses grands parents et te barrer avec un mec ?

_ Comment tu peux…

Sa mère prit une grande inspiration.

_ Dis lui que je viens la chercher.

_ Non.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Non, tu viens pas. Elle veut pas vous voir ni toi ni lui. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que Taiga m'a convaincu de le faire. Tu te rappelles, ma "lubie" ?

_ Daiki ! Je vais…

_ Tu vas rien du tout. Elle est en sécurité, t'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Elle va dormir chez moi cette nuit et on verra demain. J'appelais juste parce que Taiga voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes. Maintenant tu sais où elle est, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

_ C'est ma fille !

_ Et c'est ma sœur ! Demi-sœur… Peu importe ! Laisser tes gosses chez les autres, ça te posait pas de problèmes avant, y a pas de raison pour que ça t'en pose maintenant. Si t'es pas contente, bah fallait y réfléchir avant ! Si tu viens, personne t'ouvrira.

Il raccrocha violemment le combiné et fusilla Kagami du regard.

_ Voilà, je l'ai appelée, t'es content ?

_ T'as appelé Maman ? gémit une petite voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers Emi qui les dévisageait d'un air trahi.

_ J'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses affaires mouillées et son téléphone avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

_ Eh là, attends une seconde ! l'interpela Aomine avant d'empêcher le battant de s'ouvrir.

_ Tu vas te calmer deux minutes, ouais ?

_ Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas les voir ! Je croyais que toi, tu comprendrais mais même pas !

_ Oh que si, je comprends. C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai dit de pas venir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu restes ici ce soir. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour y réfléchir. On verra demain.

Emi cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de demander, dubitative :

_ C'est vrai ? Je peux rester ? Chez toi ?

_ Bah oui, pas chez le voisin. En plus, le voisin est un gros con. Maintenant, file moi ces fringues et va bouffer. C'est Taiga qui a cuisiné t'as du bol : j'aurais sûrement fait un truc immangeable.

L'adolescente le fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et s'exécuta, laissant son frère lui arracher les vêtements humides qu'elle tenait encore. Avec un soupir las, Aomine alla les mettre à sécher dans la salle de bain et revint pour trouver Kagami et Emi attablés devant un plat de pâtes carbonara que la jeune fille touillait sans conviction.

_ Fais pas la difficile et mange ! ordonna-t-il.

_ Daiki…

L'adolescente obéit néanmoins et avala une bouchée de son assiette.

_ C'est bon. Vous êtes doués.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer. C'est un des plats préférés de Daiki.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Non ! J'ai jamais dit que c'était mon plat préféré ! D'où tu sors ça ?

_ A chaque fois que j'en fais, tu dévores la moitié du plat à toi tout seul et l'autre moitié disparaît mystérieusement pendant la nuit. Tu vas quand même pas nier que c'est toi qui la mange, on est que deux !

_ Et après ? Ca veut pas dire que c'est mon plat préféré !

_ Oh. Et c'est quoi ton plat préféré, alors ?

Le bleu ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, concentré, avant de répondre d'un ton goguenard :

_ C'est la viande rouge ! AHA ! Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?

_ Non, puisque c'est pas vrai.

Aomine s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand ils furent interrompus par un petit rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as morveuse ?

Il essuya un regard noir de la part de son amant et se corrigea :

_ Pardon, Emi.

_ C'est rien c'est juste… Vous êtes drôles. C'est toujours comme ça ?

_ Si par "comme ça" tu veux dire "est-ce qu'on se dispute toujours autant", alors oui. admit Kagami.

_ C'est marrant, c'est pas comme les disputes de mes parents.

_ C'est pas vraiment des disputes, c'est plus des chamailleries.

_ Ouais, bon. En attendant vous devriez bouffer avant que ce soit froid et que je finisse le plat. grommela Aomine.

Les deux autres rirent doucement et ils finirent leur repas. Kagami proposa un fond de glace pour le dessert et son amant déclina l'offre, sortant de table. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre, frissonnant en sentant le froid agresser sa peau. Il alluma une cigarette et expira longuement la fumée blanchâtre.

_ Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

_ Tu vais l'aider.

Il sursauta.

_ Je t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Kagami s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre :

_ Si ses parents se séparent, elle aura besoin de toi.

_ Ah ouais ? Je sais même pas ce que je suis supposé faire. Je la connais pas, je sais pas comment je suis censé agir avec elle.

_ Mais elle t'a fait assez confiance pour venir te voir. Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un. C'est sans doute pas les meilleures circonstances, mais c'est peut-être ta chance de pouvoir être son frère pour de bon, non ? Et puis imagine la tête de ton beau-père si Emi préférait passer ses week-ends avec deux pédés plutôt qu'avec lui.

Aomine ricana :

_ Ouais, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, ce serait assez jouissif.

Il termina sa cigarette et soupira en se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour en extirper plusieurs couvertures qu'il ramena au salon. Aidé de Kagami, il prépara un lit de fortune pour Emi qui les regarda faire sans trop savoir quoi dire.

_ J'suis désolée.

_ Le sois pas. Tu nous déranges pas. lui assura Kagami.

Ils terminèrent d'installer les couvertures, proposèrent de regarder la télévision avant de laisser l'adolescente et de partir dans leur chambre. Il était environ une heure du matin quand Aomine se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il allait regagner son lit quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le canapé. Sans un mot, il s'assit tant bien que mal sur l'accoudoir et tenta de s'appuyer contre un morceau de dossier, faisant sursauter sa sœur qui tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses joues.

_ Désolée. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

_ Flippe pas, c'est pas toi qui m'a réveillé. Et puis arrête de t'excuser, c'est chiant.

_ O-Ok.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Parce que j'suis pas doué pour ça. C'est Satsuki la pro.

_ Qui ?

_ Ah ouais, tu la connais pas. Ma meilleure amie. Je la connais depuis un sacré bail. Elle a passé toute sa vie à m'écouter me plaindre, du coup c'est une pro dans le domaine. Si ça se trouve, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle essaie de régler les problèmes de tout le monde. Elle était là quand mes parents se sont séparés, elle saurait sans doute quoi te dire.

_ Ca doit être bien, d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça.

Aomine haussa les épaules.

_ Ouais. Enfin elle a un sale caractère et ça finit souvent en disputes mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt cool.

_ Je peux te poser une question ? finit par demander l'adolescente après un moment de silence.

_ Demande pas, pose la ta question. Je verrais bien si j'y réponds ou pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tes parents ont divorcé ?

_ Ouh là… T'as pas envie de savoir, crois moi.

Il intercepta un regard de la jeune fille qui lui assurait que si, elle avait envie de savoir, et finit par soupirer :

_ Mon père s'est barré à l'autre bout du pays deux jours après le divorce. C'est Maman qui avait la garde, elle s'est mise avec ton père et à l'époque il voulait pas d'enfants. Du coup elle m'a refilé à nos grands parents pour rester avec lui. Ils ont fini par obtenir la garde légale et j'ai repris le nom de jeune fille de Maman pour avoir le même nom qu'eux.

Emi se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_ Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu voulais pas savoir. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ça se passera pas comme ça pour toi. Déjà ton père et le mien sont très différents. J'aime pas ton père mais je pense pas que ce soit le genre à déserter en te laissant derrière. Enfin après, c'est vrai que je le connais pas si bien que ça. Quand à ma mère… Bah déjà Papy et Mamie sont trop vieux pour s'occuper de toi à plein temps, et Maman prendra pas le risque de se les mettre à dos en faisant les mêmes erreurs. Et puis si elle le fait quand même, elle aura affaire à moi.

_ A toi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça, tu m'as jamais aimée.

_ Hey ? Je dois te rappeler chez qui t'es en train de passer la nuit ou… ?

_ Je sais que c'est Kagami-kun qui t'a dit de me laisser rester.

_ Et ? Tu crois que si j'avais vraiment voulu te foutre à la porte je l'aurais pas fait ? Ou que c'était pas plus facile de dire à Maman de rappliquer pour venir te chercher ? Pourtant t'es toujours là.

_ …

_ Et puis c'est pas uniquement à propos de toi. Maman a déjà gâché une grande partie de ma vie, je vais pas la laisser recommencer. Même si t'es qu'une morveuse.

Emi sourit dans le noir et s'appuya contre l'épaule d'Aomine. Ce dernier sursauta en envisagea de la repousser avant de changer d'avis.

_ T'es pas comme je croyais.

_ Oh. Désolé de pas être la pédale efféminée que ton père te décrit sûrement.

L'adolescente ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de lâcher après une dizaine de minutes d'une voix fatiguée :

_ T'es plus sympa que je pensais. T'as jamais été gentil avec moi avant.

_ T'as jamais été gentille avec moi non plus. On a tous les deux des progrès à faire j'imagine.

_ …

_ Emi ?

_ …

_ Oï, morveuse, tu t'es pas endormie sur mon épaule j'espère ?

_ …

_ Et merde. Tu fais chier.

Quand Kagami se leva le lendemain matin, ce fut pour les trouver tous les deux sur le canapé. Il sourit en secouant la tête : ce serait plus facile qu'il ne le croyait, finalement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de passer des heures à convaincre Aomine de s'impliquer un peu plus. Ou alors peut-être que si, parce que Daiki était d'une mauvaise volonté incomparable, mais il semblait qu'Emi avait trouvé au moins un soutien dans cette affaire. Enfin le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'était sans doute la tête de Momoi quand elle les avait vus tous les trois au moment de leur rapporter des croissants du snack après son service.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Non, je ne me lasserais jamais de faire de la mère d'Aomine une affreuse bonne femme ^^" Bref. J'ai eu l'idée de ce bonus en plein dans l'écriture des deux derniers chapitres et j'ai failli l'intégrer au reste de l'histoire. Puisque ça me semblait compliqué, ça m'a décidé à faire des bonus et à en faire plusieurs.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous si jamais il y a d'autres bonus. Comme promis, je répondrais au reviews anonymes à la fin de ce chapitre pour ne pas que les concerné(e)s attendent indéfiniment une réponse.

A la prochaine ~

Réponses aux Reviews :

 **Neurotoxique** (chapitre 11) :

Alors déjà...mon dieu, si tu savais comme j'aime ton pseudo *o*

Et puis merci pour ta review tout court, elle me fait super plaisir. Ca me touche vraiment que tu aies aimé et que tu aies trouvé cette fiction plutôt drôle (tomber dans le drama étant la dernière chose que je voulais. J'ai déjà écrit suffisamment de trucs tristes sur le sujet, je voulais aussi montrer que tout n'est pas forcément tout noir. Bref).

Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aies pu apprendre des choses à travers cette fic (j'ai également appris plein de trucs en faisant des recherches pour mes chapitres, ça a rendu l'écriture encore plus intéressante). Effectivement, genrer une personne trans en fonction du genre assigné à sa naissance est irrespectueux et peut être très blessant. Pour ce qui est du neutre, ces pronoms ne sont pas encore bien connus du "grand"public (ce que je trouve un peu dommage) et surtout, ne règlent pas vraiment les problèmes (les adjectifs, en français, son accordés en genre donc même en utilisant des pronoms comme "iel" c'est difficile de genrer toute une conversation au neutre, surtout à l'écrit).

Pour Nagisa...C'était pas vraiment calculé (je cherchais un prénom japonais mixte et me suis rappelé que dans "Free!", les persos masculins avaient des prénoms à tendance plutôt féminine, j'ai donc décidé de piocher là dedans) mais effectivement, ça pourrait coller avec le chara design du Nagisa de "Assassination Classroom" ^^

La différence entre Murasakibara et Nagisa, c'est que Nagisa est né(e) dans un corps féminin avec tout ce que ça implique (un vagin, des chromosomes XX et des taux hormonaux correspondant à ceux d'une femme) et a compris plus tard qu'iel n'était pas une fille mais ne se sentait pas garçon non plus. Iel est non-binaire (neutre convient tout à fait). L'intersexuation est très différente de la transidentité. Les personnes intersexes ont des caractères sexuels (chromosomes, hormones, appareils génitaux) qui ne peuvent être identifié comme appartenant à l'un ou l'autre des deux sexes reconnus (femme/homme) ou appartenant aux deux (un vagin mais une production d'hormones correspondant aux critères d'un individu "mâle", par exemple). Ici, Murasakibara se considère (et est considéré par les autres) comme un homme, il n'est pas non-binaire.

J'espère que j'ai pu répondre clairement à ta question, je ne connais pas le sujet de l'intersexuation aussi bien que je le voudrais. J'en ai tout de même parlé parce que je trouve que c'est un sujet vraiment important et trop peu évoqué dans les médias (en général) et dans la fanfic (en particulier. Si tu connais des fics sur ce sujet, elles m'intéressent).

Voilààà. Encore merci pour ta review !


End file.
